(BAP) One Shot
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang seorang Bang Yong Guk? A BAP Fic
1. Chapter 1

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM/ONE SHOT/Part 1**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M (Khekekeke~) *smirk*#plak**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *Hime-nya author nich~ (^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang... bang, sms siapa ini bang~#plak hehehe...^.# Bang Yong Guk~~**

 **Support Cast:**

 **BAP Boys**

 **Couple nyusul(?)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Groups and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 1**

"Ne, ne, aku tahu. Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Cerewet sekali!"

"YA! KIM HIM CHAN! AKU INI ATASANMU, TAHU! MANA RASA HORMATMU!?"

Teriakan yang begitu dahsyat dari seberang sana. Untunglah namja cantik itu telah menjauhkan smartphone miliknya dari telinga, sehingga dia tidak perlu cemas kalau setelah pembicaraan ini dirinya akan menjadi tuli.

"YA! KAU MASIH MENDENGARKANKU!?"

"Ukh, lagi-lagi dia berteriak," gerutu Him Chan pelan. Err... tidak cukup pelan karena orang di seberang sana kembali mengatainya dengan kata-kata kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan sejenisnya.

"Akh! Aku terlambat! Sudah dulu ya, Bos. Bye-bye."

Tut. Dengan segala ketidaksopanannya, Kim Him Chan memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ckckck, padahal, itu 'kan telepon dari atasannya sendiri.

"Dasar orang tua cerewet. Kenapa dia suka sekali mengata-ngataiku?! Awas saja, kudo'akan kepalanya jadi botak!" Saking kesalnya, Him Chan bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya tengah bergumam sendiri sambil berjalan. Beberapa orang yang tengah makan di cafe itu melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sayang sekali, cantik-cantik gila, begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Yak, Kim Him Chan! Kenapa kau lama sekali di toilet?! Kau tahu betapa kerasnya usahaku untuk menjauhkan Dae Hyun dari es krim sundae-mu?"

Seruan dengan suara berat itu membuat Him Chan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia langsung tersenyum sangat manis, atau lebih tepatnya, berpura-pura manis. "Mian, tadi perutku sakit sekali," ucapnya sembari duduk di sebelah namja bersuara berat yang memanggilnya tadi. "Kalau mau, Dae Hyun bisa makan es krim milikku. Aku sudah tidak bernafsu makan es krim lagi."

"Jinjja? Hore! Gomawo Himchanie hyung~ you're the best!"

Him Chan hanya terkekeh melihat namja dewasa seperti Dae Hyun, begitu riangnya melahap es krim. Sementara namja bersuara berat di sebelahnya hanya berdecih melihat hal tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kubelikan obat?" Suara berat itu terdengar sangat khawatir. Serta merta Him Chan menggeleng. Tetap dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ggokjongma~ aku baik-baik saja. Kau berlebihan, Bbang."

Bang Yong Guk, pria berperawakan kalem itu, entah kenapa tidak bisa 'tenang' bila hal itu sudah menyangkut Kim Him Chan. Baginya, Him Chan seperti poros bumi, kemanapun ia melangkah, tetap saja dirinya akan berputar-putar di sekitar namja berwajah cantik itu. Entah sejak kapan hal ini terjadi. Apa karena kejadian dua bulan yang lalu? Saat tanpa sengaja hidupnya diselamatkan oleh Him Chan dari sasaran tembak seorang pembunuh bayaran? Luka tembak pada lengan kanan didapatkan namja cantik itu karena menyelamatkan Yong Guk. Padahal kulit itu begitu putih, mulus, tanpa cacat sebelumnya.

"Huft... kau selalu berkata, 'aku baik-baik saja'. Aku mencemaskanmu. Kau bahkan belum makan apapun semenjak pagi," Yong Guk menggerutu, membuat ke-empat sahabatnya yang tengah menikmati makanan diam-diam terkikik geli. Aneh, namja tampan berwajah sangar itu terkesan merajuk saat ini.

Yong Guk baru saja hendak melahap samgaethang miliknya saat tiba-tiba Him Chan meraih pergelangan tangannya yang memegang sumpit dan mengarahkan sup ayam itu ke arahnya.

Hap.

Samgaethang Yong Guk sukses mendarat di mulut Him Chan. Namja cantik itu mengunyah daging ayam tersebut dengan antusias dan setelah menelannya, ia melempar cengiran pada Yong Guk yang tampak melongo.

"Aku sudah makan. Kau puas sekarang?"

Blush~

Tanpa disangka, wajah Yong Guk memerah. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, berpura-pura melihat acara yang ditayangkan oleh televisi di cafe tersebut. Oh, apakah aneh bila seorang Bang Yong Guk berpikir kalau betapa romantisnya kejadian tadi? Makanan yang seharusnya masuk ke mulutnya, malah dimakan oleh Him Chan. Aigooo...

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0.0=)/~~~~~~

Di sebuah pemukiman padat penduduk kota Bangkok, tepatnya di sebuah gudang yang berkedok bengkel otomotif, di sanalah Bang Yong Guk beserta 'geng'nya tinggal. Mereka menamakan diri sebagai THE MATO'S. Berbagai catatan kriminal telah mereka buat. Dimulai dari hal ringan seperti penyelundupan barang-barang terlarang, hingga kasus berat seperti pembunuhan terhadap pejabat-pejabat tinggi. Dan bila kalian bertanya kenapa? Tidak muluk-muluk, hanya uang dan kesenangan. Bukankah dunia tidak akan ada artinya tanpa dua hal tersebut?

"Dae Hyun, mana Him Chan?" Yong Guk bertanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Hari sudah merangkak malam dan namja tampan itu baru saja selesai mandi.

Namja berkulit tan yang ditanya menatap Yong Guk dengan tatapan bingung. Bukankah... sepulang dari cafe tadi, Yong Guk dan Him Chan langsung masuk ke kamar mereka? Sedikit kesal kalau mengingat betapa tidak tahu tempatnya dua namja itu. Memang, 'bengkel' ini milik Yong Guk, atau bisa dibilang rumahnya. Tapi... tidak bisakah mereka sedikit bersikap segan? Paling tidak untuk menyembunyikan 'kegiatan pribadi' mereka dari si kecil Zelo. Bisa-bisa anggota termuda mereka jadi teracuni pikirannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Bukannya... tadi dia di kamar bersamamu?"

"Eum... tadi saat aku bangun, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh ruangan."

"Oh, kalau begitu hyung hubungi saja. Siapa tahu Him Chan Hyung sedang keluar membeli sesuatu."

"Ah, kau benar!" pekik Yong Guk bersemangat. Bodoh, kenapa dia tidak berpikir untuk menghubungi Him Chan dari tadi? Secepat kilat namja itu berlari ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Dae Hyun yang saat ini menggelengkan kepala takjub. Sungguh, kemana perginya Bang Yong Guk si sangar itu?

##########^0^##########

Sampah berserakan, bau busuk yang menyengat, belum lagi genangan air kotor di mana-mana, ukh... Kim Him Chan bersumpah akan mencekik atasannya itu saat ini!

"Bos! Kenapa kita harus bertemu di sini, sih?! Tempat ini menjijikkan, tahu!" Dan tentu saja, Him Chan tidak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengomel.

Pria yang memasuki usia kepala empat tersebut menatap malas Him Chan. Dia capek juga terus-terusan meminta rasa hormat dari anak buahnya yang satu ini. Percuma. "Hanya ini tempat teraman, Bocah. Kau maunya di mana? Di restoran? Cafe? Huh, kau mau penyamaranmu terbongkar?!"

Him Chan berdecih sebal. Dia enggan mengakui kalau perkataan atasannya itu benar. "Lalu? Ada apa bos ingin menemuiku? Cepat katakan!"

"Kau ini... sekarang aku tanya padamu, bagaimana perkembangan kelompok The Mato's? Ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

Sebelah alis Him Chan terangkat bingung. "Bos, jangan bilang kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku salah kalau menagih laporanmu? Ingat, kau itu BAWAHANKU!" Jelas sekali atasannya tersebut menekankan kata 'bawahan' untuk menyindir Him Chan. Atau mungkin untuk menyadarkan namja cantik itu akan sikap kurang ajarnya selama ini? Molla~~

"Jadi katakan, apa laporanmu?!"

"Huft... ne, ne..." Him Chan menyerah dan itu hanya di luar, karena di dalam hati sekarang segala sumpah serapah telah dialamatkannya pada sang atasan. Biarlah, hanya Tuhan, Him Chan, readers, dan author yang tahu#plak.

"Tidak ada hal menarik yang mereka lakukan. Aku bahkan ragu kalau mereka pernah membunuh. Mereka terlalu 'lembek', hanya menyelundupkan obat-obatan dan barang terlarang saja. Tidak menantang sama sekali." Singkat, padat, dan pedas. Benar-benar khas seorang Kim Him Chan.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin tidak salah menyelidiki?"

"Bos, aku tidak mungkin salah menyelidiki. Aku sudah dua bulan bersama mereka, dan ingat, peranku di sini adalah kekasihnya Bang Yong Guk! Mana mungkin aku bisa salah menyelidiki!?" sergah Him Chan jengkel. Bos-nya ini bodoh atau apa? Pacaran dengan kepala geng, mana mungkin dia bisa salah informasi?! Toh, kemana-mana, Yong Guk selalu membawa Him Chan ikut bersamanya.

"Oke, oke, aku percaya padamu. Tetap selidiki mereka. Aku yakin mereka memiliki sesuatu. Tidak mungkin ketakutan yang menyebar selama ini itu hanyalah rumor semata."

Him Chan mengangguk paham atas perintah atasannya. "Jadi, berapa lama lagi aku harus menyamar?"

Pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan sederhana namun mampu membuat bungkam sang atasan yang selalu Him Chan katai dengan 'cerewet'. Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya pria matang itu membuka mulutnya.

"Bersabarlah. Kita butuh bukti yang kuat untuk menjebloskan mereka. Posisi penyamaranmu sangat sempurna, Himchanie. Jarang sekali ada polisi yang berhasil menyamar sebagai kekasih dari target utama. Kuharap kau memerankan peran ini dengan baik. Kulihat... Bang Yong Guk begitu melindungimu."

"Karena itulah dulu aku menolak mati-matian tugas ini. Aku benci mempermainkan orang. Aku bukan aktor!"

"HAHAHAHA, kami tidak punya pilihan, Him Chan... tidak ada polisi yang berwajah sepertimu. Bukankah untuk memancing seekor serigala, kita harus memberikannya 'umpan' yang bagus?" kata namja itu sambil menaik-turunkan alis.

Hendak rasanya Him Chan melempar kepala atasannya dengan tong sampah di ujung lorong sana. Shit, dia mengataiku 'umpan', 'kah? Batinnya geram.

Drrrrt... drrrrt...

Him Chan meraih smartphone dari tas punggungnya.

YONG GUK'S CALLING...

"Kau lihat? Aku bahkan baru 25 menit menyelinap dari tempat itu!" adunya sembari memperlihatkan layar smartphone ke hadapan wajah sang atasan. Namun, pria itu malah terkekeh geli. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang, eoh?

Pip.

"Ne, B—"

"HIME-AH?! KAU DI MANA?" potong Yong Guk langsung menyerbu Him Chan dengan pertanyaan. Dari nada suaranya, jelas sekali kalau namja itu tengah dilanda rasa khawatir berlebihan. Hei, Kim Him Chan adalah namja berusia 23 tahun. Bukan anak kecil. Dan, apa-apaan panggilan 'Hime' itu? Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan, jangan panggil namanya seperti itu!

"Bbang, aku keluar sebentar. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" Entah belajar dari mana, Him Chan semakin mahir dalam hal 'goda-menggoda'. Sementara sang atasan yang melihat aksinya secara langsung, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala prihatin.

Menggoda musuh saja sudah seperti itu. Apalagi menggoda pacarnya sendiri!

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Thailand adalah negara tropis. Tidak ada yang keberatan dengan teriknya sinar matahari. Kebanyakan malah tampak menikmatinya. Bahkan untuk tempat seperti lautan lepas ini, orang-orang tidak akan segan bila hanya mengenakan bikini ataupun celana pendek pada tubuh mereka. Namun lain halnya dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Him Chan. Sedari tadi namja itu terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan kemeja putihnya. Ia kegerahan. Bagaimana tidak? Tidur saja dia bahkan tidak memakai selimut saking tidak sukanya dengan panas. Tapi sekarang? Yong Guk beserta gengnya malah membawa Him Chan berlayar dengan pesiar ke tengah lautan lepas!?

"Hime, minumlah ini. Kurasa akan membantu." Yong Guk menyerahkan segelas soda dingin. Him Chan yang kepanasan langsung mengambilnya. Tapi, bukannya meminum, Him Chan malah hanya menempelkan permukaan gelas yang berembun itu pada pipinya.

"Huwaaa... gomawo, Bbang~ "

Yong Guk hanya mampu terkekeh melihat kelakuan Him Chan. Namja itu begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Namun, senyuman Yong Guk mendadak lenyap saat menyadari penampilan Him Chan saat ini. Namja cantik itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan ornamen hitam pada bagian dadanya. Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah pada bagian itu. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, reaksi tubuh Him Chan terhadap cuaca panas. Makhluk cantik tersebut sekarang bermandikan keringat. Kemejanya basah, dan beberapa bagian anak rambut menempel pada kening dan tengkuknya.

Glup~

Tanpa sadar Yong Guk menelan ludah. Demi Tuhan, pusat hasrat pada tubuhnya serasa berkedut. Omona~ ini bukan saatnya Yong Guk berimajiner kalau seorang Kim Him Chan terlihat begitu menggoda! Terlebih, ini masih siang! Matahari bahkan belum sampai pada puncak tertingginya.

Sadar akan tatapan namja bermata tajam di sampingnya, Him Chan berpaling, balas menatap. Mata marble hitamnya membesar melihat ekspresi Yong Guk saat ini. Namja itu menatapnya intens, pipi yang agak memerah, dan... mata sayu? Oh, sekiranya Kim Him Chan tahu apa arti dan maksud dari tatapan itu. Bang Yong Guk sedang...

Reflek, Him Chan menurunkan pandangan, tepatnya ke bagian selangkangan Yong Guk. Benar saja, benda itu terlihat sedikit menggembung. Terlihat jelas meskipun saat ini Yong Guk mengenakan jas hitam lengkap. Dan Him Chan tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengenakan jas itu di tengah teriknya matahari seperti ini.

"Bbang, k-kau... ereksi?"

Yong Guk reflek menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Rasanya memalukan dipergoki horny oleh Him Chan. "Mianhe, mianhe... a-aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Him Chan tidak menjawab. Ia terlihat berpikir. Dia mau saja, sih... 'meladeni' Yong Guk. Tapi... cuaca hari ini begitu panas. Kau tidak mungkin memakan sup panas di saat cuaca juga panas, 'kan?

Saat dirinya tengah asyik berfikir, tanpa sengaja mata Him Chan melirik pada gelas sodanya. Air dalam gelas itu terlihat begitu menyegarkan, berembun, beberapa butir es batu melayang-layang di dalamnya.

Mendapatkan sebuah ide, Him Chan menggamit tangan Yong Guk dan menariknya ke dalam kapal.

"Hi-hime, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yong Guk kebingungan. Karena horny, ia jadi sedikit tidak fokus dan hanya bisa mengikuti langkah namja cantik di depannya. Him Chan tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berpaling sebentar dan memberikan senyuman nakal pada Yong Guk.

Satu menit berjalan, ternyata Him Chan membawa Yong Guk ke dalam kamar mandi mereka. Dengan tangannya, dia mengisyaratkan Yong Guk untuk duduk di tepian jacuzzi.

Yong Guk mengikutinya. Dia hanya bisa memperhatikan saat namja cantik itu menghidupkan keran dan mengisi jacuzzi dengan air. Lagi-lagi dengan isyarat tangannya Him Chan menyuruh Yong Guk untuk diam di tempat, sementara namja cantik itu bergerak keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tidak lama. Hanya dua menit saat namja cantik tersebut kembali dengan menenteng dua ember kaleng berukuran sedang. Ember itu biasa digunakan sebagai ember es untuk wine. Dan benar, ember itu memang berisi butir-butir balok es. Terlihat saat Him Chan mengucurkan isi ember kaleng itu ke dalam jacuzzi.

Yong Guk masih diam di tempatnya. Meskipun horny, dia senang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Him Chan. Apapun yang dilakukan namja cantik itu, selalu menarik perhatiannya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia membeku di tempat saat dilihatnya Him Chan mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Cklek!

Namja cantik itu berbalik, mendekati Yong Guk di pinggiran jacuzzi dengan tatapan menggoda. Ia bahkan menyeringai. Sangat seksi. Menggoda.

Namja tampan di tepian jacuzzi hanya bisa menahan nafas saat Him Chan tiba di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan erotis, makhluk cantik itu menyusuri rahang, leher, serta dada Yong Guk dengan jemari kurusnya yang lentik.

"Ugh..." Yong Guk melenguh. Him Chan benar-benar memancingnya, eoh? "Hime..."

"Ne~? Apah... Sayaaanngghhh~~" jawab Him Chan dengan desahan.

Cukup. Yong Guk sudah tidak tahan. Dengan tidak sabaran diraihnya tengkuk Him Chan dan mencium bibir merah namja itu ganas. Posisinya yang duduk pada jacuzzi lumayan tinggi. Posisi yang sempurna hingga kedua kaki Yong Guk juga ikut memerangkap paha Him Chan, sedikit mengalunginya.

Him Chan terkekeh. Dia sedikitpun tidak keberatan jika Yong Guk mulai bermain kasar. Dia suka dan dengan senang hati meladeninya. Kenyataan kalau dirinya tengah menyamar serasa menipis dan memudar dibawah sentuhan Yong Guk. Sulit dibedakan, apakah dia mengerang untuk sekedar menyempurnakan penyamarannya sebagai 'kekasih', ataukah... erangannya sebagai wujud dari suatu rasa yang disebut kenikmatan hingga berujung kepuasan? Entahlah, Him Chan tidak akan terlalu memusingkan diri untuk memikirkan hal itu.

'Bertugas bukan berarti tidak boleh bersenang-senang, bukan?'

#########^0^##########

"Uuughhh... B-ahh~ Bbanghhh..."

Him Chan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang keras. Dengan nyata dapat dirasakannya kesejatian Yong Guk yang menegang dan membesar di dalam tubuhnya. Mereka baru saja memulai ronde entah yang keberapa. Namun entah kenapa, setiap kali bagian tubuh Yong Guk yang panas mencoba memasukinya, ia tetap saja kesusahan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ukurannya.

"Akh... r-rileks, Baby... kau terlalu mencengkramku... akh~" Yong Guk berusaha menenangkan makhluk manis dalam pangkuannya dengan mengusap lengan putih itu.

Him Chan mengangguk. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk rileks. Dia tidak ingin membuat Yong Guk kesakitan di sana. Untunglah namja tampan itu membantunya mengalihkan perhatian dengan menciumi bibirnya lembut.

Tidak ingin terjatuh, Him Chan mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja tampan itu. Mereka terus saja berciuman hingga suhu di dalam jacuzzi terasa memanas. Tadinya begitu banyak balok es yang terapung di sekitar mereka, namun sekarang benda padat itu telah mencair, menyisakan air dingin yang suhunya pun semakin menurun. Mungkin akibat pergulatan panas dua insan di dalamnya?

Merasa tubuh Him Chan sudah kembali rileks dan tidak terlalu mencengkramnya, Yong Guk kembali bergerak. Satu hentakan keras. Him Chan melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan teriakan keras. Namun dalam sekejab berganti dengan lenguhan karena kesejatian Yong Guk tepat mengenai titik terdalamnya. Him Chan serasa melayang. Dan, Yong Guk tahu itu.

"I touch it? Didn't I?"

"Eungh~ neh..." Hanya jawaban singkat yang sanggup Him Chan berikan. Oh~ sungguh, kenapa Bang Yong Guk begitu menawan. Trademark smirk-nya, Him Chan menyukainya.

Eh?

Tunggu,

Menyukainya!?

Aigoo... Kim Him Chan, sadar! Wake up, dude! Bang Yong Guk bukanlah seseorang yang seharusnya kau sukai. Kau harus menangkapnya, ingat?!

Him Chan menegur dirinya sendiri. Mencoba berpikiran waras. Namun tidak saat ini. Tidak disaat Yong Guk kembali menghujani tubuhnya keras.

"Ahh~ ahhh... more... ahh~ deeper... harder..."

Erangan dan desahan itu membuat kepala Bang Yong Guk seakan meledak, berdenyut oleh hasrat, menjalar ke titik panas tubuhnya yang sekarang timbul dan tenggelam dengan bantuan Him chan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Ough~ kenapa Kim Him Chan begitu luar biasa? Segala yang ada pada dirinya begitu memabukkan. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat, dahinya yang bersih, bola mata marble hitam, hidung mancung, dan oh~ bibir merahnya yang sangat seksi. Yong Guk bersumpah tidak akan pernah lupa akan rasa manis dan betapa kenyalnya bibir itu di dalam kulumannya. Dan ini hanyalah pendapat Bang yong Guk saat dirinya belum berhubungan intim dengan Him Chan. Beberapa waktu lalu, tepatnya 4 minggu setelah mereka saling mengenal. Itu adalah waktu dimana Yong Guk harus menambahkan daftar 'betapa mempesonanya seorang Kim Him Chan'. Jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang, kulitnya yang begitu lembut saat disentuh, bahkan dinding ketatnya yang selalu memanjakan dan mencengkram kesejatian Yong Guk saat ini. Oh~ betapa Kim Him Chan telah membuat Bang Yong Guk serasa menggila!

"B-Bbang... a-aku..."

"Neh... aku juga..."

Yong Guk dan Him Chan saling mempercepat tempo.

"Akh! Eunghhh..." Him Chan memekik dan melenguh saat salah satu tangan Yong Guk yang tidak memegang pinggulnya mencengkram, memijat lembut tubuh bagian bawahnya yang juga panas dan menegang sedari tadi.

"Gukiehhh~~"

Nah. Itu dia. Yong Guk tidak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyeringai. Hanya saat-saat seperti inilah Him Chan akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang, 'Gukie'. Lebih terkesan manis dibandingkan 'Bbang' yang entah kenapa terkesan begitu kaku dan formal didengar.

Merasa belum puas, Yong Guk menambah tempo sentakan beserta pijatan tangannya. Menyebabkan desahan Him Chan semakin menggila, memanggil Yong Guk dengan panggilan 'sayang'nya.

"Akh... ahh... Gukiehhh..."

Cairan pre-cum dari kesejatian dalam genggaman Yong Guk mulai mengalir diikuti dengan mengetatnya dinding yang memeluk tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tak pelak membuat Yong Guk mengerang nikmat. "Ughh~ so tigh..."

"Akh, Gukie~ ak-akuhhh... AKH!" teriak Him Chan sebagai pertanda bahwa dirinya telah berada pada puncak kepuasan. Mengalirkan cairan panas yang mengotori tangan Yong Guk beserta perut mereka. Pengetatan dinding panasnya membuat Yong Guk melenguh keras. Akhirnya, dengan satu sentakan terakhir, Yong Guk berada pada puncaknya.

Him Chan dapat merasakan cairan panas Yong Guk memenuhinya. Feels so good~ menghantarkan Him Chan untuk memejamkan mata, menikmatinya. Dan pemandangan itu tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian namja tampan yang tengah memangkunya. Him Chan terlihat damai. Dan, sangat cantik.

Him Chan terkejut saat ia membuka mata dan mendapati Yong Guk menatapnya nanar. Kebingungan mengantarkan namja manis itu untuk memiringkan kepalanya imut. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

'Like a little puppy~'

Yong Guk terkekeh atas pemikirannya sendiri. Perlahan, didekatinya wajah manis itu. Berhenti saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Jeongmal saranghae, Kim Him Chan." Yong Guk kembali mencium bibir merah itu lembut. Ia merasa begitu damai.

Sementara Him Chan? Berbeda dengan Yong Guk, ia malah diliputi kekalutan. Bang Yong Guk benar-benar mencintainya!?

'Astaga~ kenapa masalah ini jadi serius, eoh? Aniyaaaa...'

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 2**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T (diubah dulu, ne~)**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~**

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 2**

 _Apakah kau tahu akan hatiku yang menginginkanmu?_

 _Aku merasa bodoh..._

 _Berusaha untuk tidak peduli,_

 _Namun aku peduli..._

 _Berusaha untuk tidak melihat,_

 _Namun aku melihat..._

 _Kau bagaikan matahari,_

 _Tanpamu, aku mati..._

 _Tanpamu, hidup ini hampa..._

 _Jadi, dengarkanlah, Sayang..._

 _Berilah aku satu kesempatan._

 _Karena kuyakin,_

 _Kita, kau dan aku, akan mencapai kebahagiaan itu..._

 _Aku, akan membuatmu bahagia..._

"Kupikir kau akan melarikan diri."

Bang Yong Guk mendelik. Ia menatap lelaki tua berbadan subur di hadapannya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Huh! Melarikan diri!? Itu bukanlah Bang Yong Guk.

"Hei, Pak Tua. Untuk apa aku melarikan diri dari makhluk hampir bau tanah sepertimu?!"

Lelaki tua itu menatap sinis Yong Guk yang dengan kurang ajarnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan hampir-bau-tanah. Namun sesaat kemudian lelaki tua tersebut tertawa keras. Dari wajahnya terpancar sebuah kepuasan. "BUAHAHAHA, Bang Yong Guk, kau memang bajingan. Tapi kuakui, aku kagum dengan sikapmu."

Yong Guk menyeringai, "terima kasih atas pujianmu, Pak Tua."

Lelaki tua itu tertawa keras sekali lagi. Ia menikmati sikap kurang ajar yang seringkali Yong Guk tunjukkan padanya. Bajingan yang begitu membuatnya kagum akan semua hasil kerjanya. Tepat, akurat, dan selalu memuaskan.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap menerima tugas dariku?"

"Beritahukan saja, Pak Tua. Apa umur selalu membuatmu lupa hingga terus-terusan menanyakan hal yang sama?"

"HAHAHAHA, oke, oke. Aku tidak akan bertele-tele lagi." Lelaki tua itu mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan bertepuk. Sesaat kemudian, sesosok pria bertubuh kekar menghampiri Yong Guk dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. "Dia adalah targetmu. Tidak terlalu sulit, kau hanya butuh sedikit berhati-hati. Dia memiliki banyak anjing penjaga di istananya."

Sebelah alis Yong Guk terangkat. Ia tahu betul 'anjing' penjaga yang dimaksud si lelaki tua bukanlah anjing dalam konotasi yang sebenarnya. "Kenapa pejabat sepertinya butuh banyak anjing penjaga?" tanya Yong Guk heran sembari memperhatikan kertas pada tangannya. Pada kertas itu terdapat sebuah foto lelaki paruh baya, lengkap dengan segelintir biodata dan keterangan kecil lainnya.

Si lelaki tua menyeringai. Tampaknya ia telah menunggu-nunggu pertanyaan Yong Guk yang satu ini. "Kau tahu kenapa seseorang butuh banyak anjing penjaga di sekitarnya?" Lelaki tua itu balik bertanya. Bukan benar-benar bertanya karena sedetik kemudian ia menjawabnya sendiri. "Karena dia takut mati, Yong Guk-ah. Seseorang akan berubah menjadi pengecut bila sudah dihadapkan pada kematian."

Yong Guk menyilangkan kaki, sebuah seringai menyeramkan terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya. "Kalau begitu, kurasa sekarang dia hanya bisa berdoa. Karena sebentar lagi, malaikat kematian akan mendatanginya. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa lolos dari cengkraman malaikat kematian."

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Him Chan Hyung, kenapa?" Zelo bertanya suatu kali saat mereka tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang televisi.

"Ne?" sahut Him Chan linglung. Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja si maknae pemalu ini berbicara dengannya.

Zelo menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah menduga kalau Him Chan sedari tadi tengah melamun. "Aku bertanya, Him Chan Hyung kenapa? Kuperhatikan sekembalinya kita dari berlayar dua hari lalu, sikap hyung jadi aneh. Hyung jadi pendiam, tidak ceria seperti biasanya."

Sial. Him Chan tampaknya telah lengah terhadap maknae yang satu ini. Di luar dugaan, Zelo ternyata orangnya sangat peka. Seorang pengamat. Him Chan harus lebih berhati-hati tampaknya.

"Ah? Benarkah?! Nan gwenchana, Zelo-ah~ Hyung hanya... sedikit tidak enak badan setelah berpanas-panasan kemarin."

"Benarkah, Hyung?! Hyung mau kubelikan obat? Ah, atau kita ke rumah sakit saja!?" tawar Zelo yang langsung mendapat penolakan dari Him Chan.

"Tidak usah, Zelo. Hyung hanya butuh istirahat saja."

"Jinjja? Ah, kalau begitu cepatlah hyung beristirahat. Kalau hyung kenapa-napa, Yong Guk Hyung pasti cemas!"

Mau tidak mau Him Chan terkekeh sendiri melihat tingkah laku lucu Zelo. Bocah itu begitu tulus memperhatikannya. Seperti halnya Yong Guk. Ah, bicara soal Yong Guk... namja itu di mana?

"Zelo-ya, Yong Guk ke mana?"

"Oh, tadi pagi Yong Guk Hyung sudah keluar. Dia tidak memberitahu kami mau ke mana."

Tidak memberitahu? Aish, ini aneh. Bukan, keanehan telah terjadi sejak pelayaran itu. Yong Guk tidak lagi membawa Him Chan pergi bersamanya. Bukan hanya Him Chan, Yong Guk bahkan tidak membawa anggota yang lainnya. Yong Guk lebih sering pergi sendiri. Entah kemana.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Yong Guk tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Him Chan berspekulasi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau kebiasaannya berbicara sendiri malah ditanggapi Zelo sebagai pertanyaan.

"Hahaha, bukan menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hyung! Lebih tepatnya, 'mempersiapkan' sesuatu."

Kata-kata Zelo menarik perhatian Him Chan. "Mempersiapkan sesuatu? Maksudmu?" tanya-nya menyelidik.

"Oh, iya, aku sampai lupa kalau Him Chan Hyung masih baru. Begini, tiap kali ada misi besar, Yong Guk Hyung pasti akan melakukan penyelidikan terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan penyerangan."

 _'Aish, memangnya kalian apa? Tim SWAT 'kah!?'_ batin Him Chan meledek. "Jadi maksudmu... saat ini Yong Guk sedang memantau 'lapangan'? Sendiri?"

"Ne, Yong Guk Hyung lebih suka melakukannya sendiri. Berkat Yong Guk Hyung, kami satu kalipun tidak pernah gagal menyelesaikan misi. Selalu rapi dan tidak terdeteksi oleh polisi." Zelo mengatakan semuanya seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal paling membanggakan di dunia.

Tidak sadarkah kalau yang dibicarakan di sini adalah perihal nyawa manusia? Apa sebegitu tidak berharganya nyawa manusia di mata mereka? Bahkan Zelo yang terkesan polos pun...

"Ah, Zelo, sepertinya hyung harus ke kamar. Kepala hyung pusing sekali," pamit Him Chan tiba-tiba. Bukannya apa-apa, Him Chan hanya... tidak suka 'pembunuh'. Perutnya mendadak mual. Zelo memberikan respon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Khawatir.

##########^0^##########

"Bos?"

"Oh! Him Chan! Ada apa kau meneleponku duluan? Tumben sekali."

Him Chan tidak akan memikirkan ejekan omong kosong yang telah dilayangkan atasannya tersebut. Ada hal yang lebih penting, "Bos! Aku punya kabar terbaru! Yong Guk dan komplotannya melakukan gerakan. Kali ini aku yakin sesuatu yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Bisa jadi ini mengenai pembunuhan salah satu orang penting lagi," lapornya beruntun.

Sang atasan di seberang pesawat telepon sana melebarkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah paruh bayanya yang masih terlihat tampan. "Bagus. Tampaknya penyamaranmu tidak sia-sia, Him Chan. Terus ikuti pergerakan mereka, araso!?"

"Ne, Bos. Kalau begitu, aku tutup du—"

"Ah, Him Chan! Tunggu!" Kening Him Chan berkerut heran karena tiba-tiba sang atasan menyela.

"Ne, Bos? Waegeure?"

"Mmm... kau baik-baik saja?"

Oh, ada apa dengan atasannya yang cerewet ini? Tidak ada angin, meskipun sering hujan(?), tiba-tiba saja dia menanyai keadaan Him Chan?!

"Err... nan gwenchana?" Him Chan menjawab kikuk. Bukan salahnya. Hanya saja sang atasan bersikap di luar kebiasaan. Namja paruh baya tersebut perhatian padanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengarkan nada khawatir dari namja itu. Terakhir kali ia mendapatkan perhatian ini saat... oh, apakah sekarang tanggal 12 Juli? Him Chan benci bulan Juli, apalagi bila sudah memasuki tanggal 12. Tanggal 12 mengingatkannya akan mimpi buruk, ah, bukan mimpi buruk, lebih tepatnya... _takdir buruk_.

Meski terdengar ragu, sang atasan berkata dengan suara pelan, "kau akan datang?"

Deg~

 _Jadi benar, hari ini tanggal 12 Juli?_

"Aku berharap kau dapat hadir, tapi... Daniel akan datang ke sana."

Deg~

Deg~

Daniel. Kenapa nama itu seolah menghantuinya. Dia benci nama itu. Dia. Benci. Daniel!

"Aku tidak akan datang. Kalau tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku tutup teleponnya."

PIP.

Him Chan menekan fitur merah dengan kasar. Ingin rasanya dia membanting smartphone di tangannya, jika saja ia tidak mengingat betapa pentingnya benda canggih itu dalam penyamarannya.

Tidur. Him Chan butuh tidur. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit dan pusing. Kenapa begitu banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya?! Penyamarannya, Yongguk, dan sekarang... Daniel...

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

~~~~~#######~~~~

 _Malam di kota Seoul yang padat. Seperti halnya kota besar lainnya, semua orang tampak sibuk memacu kendaraan pribadi mereka di luar batas yang seharusnya ditentukan. Entah apa yang membuat tiap manusia sibuk itu merasa dirinya penting hingga mereka tidak memikirkan keselamatan orang lain yang akan terancam oleh kendaraan pribadi milik mereka._

 _Di antara semua kendaraan tersebut, terdapat satu kendaraan yang mencolok dan memacu lajunya lebih cepat dari kendaraan lain. Sebuah Bentley hitam yang pastinya mewah._

 _"DANIEL! Hentikan! Kau ingin membuat kami berdua terbunuh?!" Namja cantik yang duduk pada kursi di sebelah pengemudi berteriak keras. Satu tangannya yang kurus dan ringkih memukul-mukul lengan kekar seorang namja tampan yang tengah mengemudi mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi._

 _Namja tampan itu melirik remeh si cantik. Matanya kemudian menatap ke arah salah satu tangan si cantik yang tengah mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membesar. "Huh! Ada apa denganmu, Himchanie~ kemana jiwa petualanganmu yang menggebu-gebu itu?"_

 _Kim Him Chan, namja cantik yang menyukai petualangan dan hal-hal berbahaya lainnya, berubah dalam sekejap menjadi sosok 'ibu' rumah tangga penuh kasih saat mengetahui dirinya hamil. Him Chan sangat mencintai sesuatu yang bisa disebutnya sebagai keluarga, mengingat kalau dirinya dulu tidak mengenal apa itu keluarga saat dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Ia bersumpah akan menjaga putra ataupun putri yang kini tengah tumbuh di dalam perutnya. Dan, tidak akan dibiarkannya Daniel, kekasih sekaligus ayah dari sang jabang bayi, menghancurkan semua hal yang telah diimpikan Him Chan selama ini._

 _"YAK! HENTIKAN MOBIL INI, BRENGSEK! Turunkan aku!" teriak Him Chan mendarah daging. Namun Daniel tertawa. Bukannya berhenti, namja tampan blasteran itu malah menambah kecepatannya. Him Chan terpekik ngeri._

 _"DANIEL! AWAAAASSSS!"_

 _BRAK._

 _Cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan, adalah hal terakhir yang dapat Him Chan ingat._

~~~~~~#######~~~~~

"...hhh... hhhh... ANDWAEEEEE!"

Kamar yang sebelumnya sunyi, dalam sekejap menggemakan jeritan Him Chan. Namja cantik itu terduduk dengan keringat bercucuran, nafasnya terputus-putus seperti habis berlari. Kedua tangannya langsung ia larikan ke perut, seolah memastikan sesuatu. Tidak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya perut rata dengan _abs_ yang sedikit terbentuk.

Tidak ada, Kim Him Chan!

Tuhan telah mengambilnya darimu!

Mendadak tangisan frustasi menguasai Him Chan. Ia menangis, memukul-mukul dadanya keras jika sekiranya hal itu dapat mengurangi sesak yang ia rasakan. Hari ini, 12 Juli, dua tahun lalu, Kim Him Chan direnggut mimpinya oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Ia kehilangan sang bayi dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Daniel-lah pembunuhnya. Him Chan membenci seorang pembunuh.

Cklek~

"Hime, aku pu – ASTAGA! Apa yang terjadi?!" Yong Guk tampak syok begitu dirinya memasuki kamar, ia mendapati Him Chan tengah menangis hebat sembari memukul keras dadanya sendiri. Namja tampan di pintu langsung menghambur ke atas tempat tidur dan berusaha memegangi kedua tangan Him Chan. Ia tidak ingin namja cantik itu melukai dirinya sendiri.

"HIME, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu, Baby~?" tanya Yong Guk nyaris memohon pada Him Chan yang berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

Him Chan tidak menjawab, ia terus menangis, memberontak, dan sekarang mulai berteriak layaknya orang gila. "Lepas! LEPASKAN AKU! Menjauh dariku! _GET THE FUCKING OFF FROM ME!_ "

Yong Guk semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Him Chan. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada kekasihnya ini. Apakah Him Chan sakit? Tapi sakit apa? Ini bukan demam seperti yang diasumsikan Zelo padanya barusan, 'kan? Ini lebih pada... oh, Tuhan, apa ini semacam trauma? Tapi, trauma apa?

"DAE HYUN! YOUNG JAE! CEPAT KEMARI!" teriak Yong Guk memanggil dua temannya keras. Daripada ia sibuk memikirkan hal-hal memusingkan semacam apa dan kenapa, lebih baik ia menolong Him Chan terlebih dahulu.

BRAK!

Pintu dibanting terbuka, menampilkan dua orang namja yang langsung menganga lebar saat melihat Yong Guk, sang pimpinan, tengah kesusahan memegangi pergelangan tangan seorang namja cantik yang terus-terusan memberontak dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"YA! Jangan berdiri saja! CEPAT BANTU AKU, BABBO!"

Dae Hyun dan Young Jae langsung berhamburan untuk membantu Yong Guk.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Him Chan Hyung?" Young Jae bertanya panik. Tangannya memegangi kedua kaki Him Chan sementara Dae Hyun membantu memegangi kedua tangan Him Chan hingga namja cantik berambut hitam tersebut sekarang berbaring di ranjang.

Yong Guk tidak menjawab. Namja tampan itu bergerak menuju lemari di sebelah meja nakas dan meraih sebuah serum suntikan.

"Hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau ingin membius Him Chan Hyung?"

Tatapan tajam dan lurus dari Yong Guk sekiranya menjawab pertanyaan Dae Hyun. Namja berkulit tan itu hendak protes namun segera dihentikan oleh penjelasan Yong Guk.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Dae Hyun-ah. Setidaknya obat ini akan menenangkan Him Chan dan membuatnya tidur untuk sementara waktu." Setelah berkata itu Yong Guk langsung menyuntikkan serum obat penenang pada lengan kiri Him Chan. Beberapa menit kemudian pemberontakan namja cantik tersebut melemah, dan dalam hitungan detik hanya menyisakan suara hembusan nafas lembut dan teratur. Him Chan tertidur, di bawah pengaruh obat bius.

Setelah saling bertukar pandang, Yong Guk akhirnya menyuruh Dae Hyun dan Young Jae untuk keluar, meninggalkan ia dan putri tidur-Nya berdua saja. Namja tampan tersebut kemudian menaiki ranjang, memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring di sebelah Him Chan, menatap wajah cantik namja itu sendu.

Tangan Yong Guk kemudian bergerak menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Him Chan. "Hime~ kau kenapa? Beritahu aku, Sayang. Jangan membuatku kebingungan seperti ini. Apakah aku tidak cukup membuatmu merasa nyaman? Apa yang membuatmu trauma? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bahagia, Baby?" Yong Guk terus-terusan bertanya lirih.

Tes~

Tes~

Untuk pertama kalinya, Bang Yong Guk, namja sangar pemimpin geng The Mato's yang sangat ditakuti itu, menangis. Menangis dan bermonolog tanpa henti mengutarakan kegelisahan yang dirasakannya pada malaikat tidur di sampingnya.

#########^0^#########

"Hyungdeul, Yong Guk Hyung kenapa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Him Chan Hyung?" Zelo, si maknae, adalah orang pertama yang merongrong Dae Hyun dan Young Jae dengan pertanyaan begitu kedua namja itu keluar dari kamar BangHim. Jong Up di sebelah Zelo hanya ikut-ikutan mengangguk setuju, atau lebih tepatnya sependapat dengan sang maknae.

Dae Hyun dan Young Jae saling bertukar pandang. Bingung. Sebenarnya mereka juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tadi terjadi di kamar BangHim. BangHim bertengkar? Tidak. Him Chan mendadak gila? Ah, itu mungkin lebih tepat.

"Mmm... Yong Guk Hyung hanya memanggil kami karena Him Chan Hyung sedikit demam. Hanya itu." Dae Hyun lah yang akhirnya menjawab meskipun terdengar konyol.

Sedikit demam? Apa maksudnya? Lalu, kenapa Yong Guk Hyung berteriak memanggil kalian? Huft~ kira-kira pertanyaan itulah yang terlukis di kedua wajah dongsaeng mereka.

"Ah, maksud Dae Hyun, tadi Yong Guk Hyung memanggil kami untuk membelikan obat demam. Ayo, Dae! Kita pergi!" ucap Young Jae berpura-pura antusias dan segera menyeret Dae Hyun bersamanya. Namun namja manis tersebut kembali, menatap Jong Up dan Zelo yang terbengong-bengong. "Kalian jangan masuk ke kamar Yong Guk Hyung, ya!? Kalian tidak mau 'kan, kena semprot saat Yong Guk Hyung sedang _bad mood_ seperti ini?!" kata Young Jae memperingatkan dengan tampang serius, membuat kedua orang yang serasa di bawah ancaman langsung mengangguk patuh. Namja manis itu kemudian tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengacak gemas rambut kedua makhluk polos itu, lalu benar-benar menyeret Dae Hyun pergi keluar dari bengkel.

#########^0^##########

"Ya, Young Jae! Kenapa kita harus ke apotik segala?! Bukankah tadi kita hanya beralasan pada Jong Up dan Zelo?!" Dae Hyun mengedarkan pandang. Semua dinding di cat putih dan berbagai macam obat-obatan berbaris rapi di balik lemari kaca. Belum lagi bau obat-obatan yang menyengat hidung, tempat ini tidak ubahnya seperti rumah sakit!

Young Jae memutar bola mata malas. Sekalipun tidak berniat untuk menjawab ocehan tidak penting Dae Hyun. Ia hanya tersenyum ramah pada apoteker yang menyerahkan satu kantong plastik biru berisi obat-obatan padanya. Lalu dengan santainya namja itu pergi tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Dae Hyun yang mengekorinya layaknya anjing kecil.

"YA! Dasar menyebalkan. Jangan meninggalkanku, Babbo!"

"Kau itu terlalu lamban. Seperti yeoja saja!" celetuk Young Jae tanpa dosa. Dae hyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada makhluk manis di sebelahnya. Beginilah hubungan mereka. Selaluuuuu... saja ribut. Young Jae bahkan dengan begitu entengnya memanggil Dae Hyun yang jelas-jelas lebih tua setahun darinya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Demi Tuhan, apa Young Jae tidak bisa melihat betapa tampan dan mempesonanya seorang Jung Dae Hyun?! Bahkan, banyak sekali yang memuji keseksian kulit _tan_ -nya ini! "Tarik kembali kata-katamu, Yoo Young Jae. Atau aku—"

"Aku, apa?" potong Young Jae dengan berani. Perlu diketahui, sehebat apapun Dae Hyun dalam menggunakan senjata, Young Jae tidak akan pernah sedikitpun takut padanya. Young Jae cukup percaya diri dengan kepintaran otaknya, tidak seperti Dae Hyun yang dia anggap hanya menggunakan 'konsentrasi' konyol dan otot semata.

Dae Hyun terbelalak kaget dengan sikap Young Jae yang berusaha mengintimidasinya. "Huh! Atau aku akan mengatakan pada Jong Up kalau kau suka setengah mati padanya!"

Kali ini giliran Young Jae yang melebarkan matanya syok. Dari mana Dae Hyun mengetahui hal itu? Tapi... bukan Young Jae namanya kalau dia tidak bisa berpikir cerdas. Namja itu tersenyum meremehkan, sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Dae Hyun. "Huh~ katakan saja. Aku juga ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi Zelo kecil kita begitu tahu kalau sebenarnya Jung Dae Hyun, hyung-ke-sayangan-nya, telah lama jatuh cinta padanya."

Skakmat.

Jung Dae Hyun, si seksi yang tampan itu, tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sial, kenapa makhluk bernama Young Jae ini begitu cerdik?

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

Him Chan terbangun keesokan paginya dengan kepala sakit beserta mata sembab. Namja cantik itu sedikit meringis, mencoba bangkit duduk namun terhalang oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang melingkar erat di perutnya. Ia berpaling dan menemukan Bang Yong Guk yang tertidur dengan berpakaian lengkap. Benar-benar lengkap mulai dari jas, dasi kupu-kupu, dan bahkan sepasang sepatu resmi yang masih terpasang di kakinya.

"Eunggh~ Bbang...?" panggil Him Chan lirih, membuat Yong Guk yang belum lama ini tertidur, langsung tersentak dan menatap penuh khawatir padanya.

"Hime Baby, kau sudah bangun?!"

Him Chan hanya mengangguk bingung. Ia sepenuhnya tidak mengerti, memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin? Akh, kepala Him Chan benar-benar sakit, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya. "Bbang, kenapa kau tidur berpakaian lengkap seperti ini?" tanya Him Chan sembari menatap Yong Guk nanar.

Namja tampan yang ditanya malah menganga lebar. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah Him Chan tidak ingat dengan kejadian semalam?

Him Chan memiringkan kepala dengan bingung karena Yong Guk tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah menganga lebar. Dia ingin mengulangi pertanyaannya saat tiba-tiba Yong Guk menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Syukurlah~ gwenchana, Hime. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Syukurlah~" Yong Guk menutup kedua matanya. Dia lega. Biarlah, kejadian kemarin malam akan dianggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Dia tidak suka melihat Him Chan terluka. Dan kalau Him Chan saja melupakan kejadian itu, kenapa Yong Guk harus mengingatnya?

Him Chan semakin kebingungan dengan sikap Yong Guk. Namun dia hanya membiarkan namja tampan itu memeluknya. Ia bahkan juga ikut menutup mata saat dirasakannya kedua tangan lebar Yong Guk mengusap punggungnya lembut disertai ciuman _butterfly kiss_ yang sekarang menyusuri sisi leher Him Chan.

#########^0^#########

Semua mata di ruang makan saling bertukar pandang saat Yong Guk memasuki dapur dengan membopong Him Chan di lengannya. Pemandangan ini bukanlah yang pertama kali, tapi tetap saja terlalu romantis hingga membuat wajah siapa saja yang melihatnya akan memerah padam.

"Hai. Apa masih ada sarapan untuk kami?" sapa Yong Guk ceria sembari mendudukkan Him Chan pada salah satu kursi. Namja itu sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan nanar yang diberikan oleh seluruh penghuni meja makan padanya.

Young Jae-lah yang pertama kali tersadar dari keterpanaan dan segera menyahut. "Ne, Hyung. Tentu saja ada. Aku sudah menjaga jatah hyungie dengan baik dari jangkauan Dae Hyun."

Ucapan Young Jae mengundang delikan sebal dari Dae Hyun. Ayolah, dia 'kan tidak serakus itu. Ekhem, mungkin.

Him Chan tersenyum manis menyaksikan perdebatan tidak langsung yang dilakukan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Keceriaan Him Chan tampaknya telah kembali. Yong Guk dan Zelo menatap wajah cantik itu nanar. Tunggu, Zelo? Ya, dia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Him Chan. Ia ikut senang melihat hyung yang diam-diam dikaguminya itu kini telah kembali ceria, seperti pertama kali Zelo bertemu dengannya dulu.

"Him Chan Hyung sudah tidak demam lagi?" Kali ini Jong Up yang mengeluarkan suara.

Him Chan terlihat kebingungan, ia menatap penuh tanya pada pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya tersebut. "Ne? Demam? Aku?"

"Iya. Kemarin Dae Hyung dan Jae Hyung—"

"Oh, Him Chan sudah sehat Jongupie. Sekarang kau biarkan hyungmu makan, ne?" sela Yong Guk menengahi sebelum Jong Up mengungkit-ungkit perihal kejadian semalam. Meskipun tidak paham, namja yang lebih muda lima tahun dari Yong Guk itu akhirnya hanya mengangguk patuh dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Nah, Hyung, ayo makan spaghetti buatanku. Hyung suka sekali spaghetti, 'kan? Aaa~" Young Jae dengan riang menyodorkan satu gulungan spaghetti di depan mulut Him Chan, bermaksud menyuapinya. Atau lebih tepatnya... mengalihkan perhatian.

Tanpa curiga Him Chan membuka mulutnya. Namja cantik itu mengunyah makanan tersebut dengan antusias. Entah kenapa Him Chan tidak menyadari betapa kosongnya perutnya. Dia benar-benar lapar. Terakhir kali perutnya diisi... bukankah itu saat ia sarapan kemarin pagi dengan sepotong roti berlapis selai stroberi? Dan, jangan lupakan americano favoritnya.

 _'Kau akan datang?'_

DEG.

 _'Aku berharap kau dapat hadir, tapi... Daniel akan datang ke sana.'_

Deg~

 _12 Juli..._

Mendadak kunyahan Him Chan melambat seiring dengan kembalinya memori di otaknya. Ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin berbondong-bondong memasuki kesadarannya. Oh, Him Chan bahkan ingat kalau semalam... dia... MENGAMUK!

Kunyahan Him Chan sepenuhnya terhenti sekarang. Ia menatap Yong Guk waspada. Ya, Tuhan... apakah Yong Guk sekarang mencurigainya? Ataukah penyamaran Him Chan telah terbongkar? _'Akh~ kau Pabbo, Kim Him Chan!'_

Namun yang mengejutkan, Yong Guk tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan nanar Him Chan padanya. Namja tampan itu malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit lembut pipi kanan Him Chan. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, eoh? Kau ingin kusuapi?"

Him Chan sontak menggeleng cepat. Sial. Sial. Sial. Pipinya malah memanas! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan berlarut-larut. Tidak boleh ada perasaan sedikitpun di sini.

Tunggu,

Perasaan?

YA! KIM HIM CHAN!

Oh, baiklah, ini pasti semacam perasaan... _simpati_.

Ya, ini hanya simpati semata. Hanya simpati.

"Karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan membicarakan misi baru kita sekarang." Yong Guk berkata dengan nada serius. Mereka telah meyelesaikan sarapan dan berpindah ke tempat rapat—atau meja billiard lebih tepatnya—di lantai dua.

Him Chan membuka telinga lebar-lebar. Dia tidak akan melewatkan satupun informasi ini. Sekaranglah penentuannya. Tiket Him Chan untuk keluar dari... neraka ini.

Yong Guk menempelkan foto sebesar pamflet pada papan tulis kapur di sudut ruangan. Foto seorang pria paruh baya. Semua mata di ruang rapat menatap penuh tanya pada foto tersebut. Semua mata, kecuali Yong Guk dan Him Chan.

 _'Pejabat Samuel James...?'_

"Namanya Samuel James. Dia pejabat pemerintahan. Dialah target kita berikutnya. Lusa kita akan menyelinap ke kediamannya. Kita hanya perlu menumbangkan beberapa 'anjing', lalu..." Yong Guk mengeluarkan pistol dari sabuk belakang celananya. Bahkan di rumahnya sekalipun, Yong Guk selalu membawa-bawa sepucuk pistol bersamanya. Namja tampan bermata tajam itu kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya pada foto.

DOR!

Foto si pejabat sukses berlubang tepat di kening. Yong Guk menembaknya dengan akurat, meskipun ia melangkah cukup jauh dari papan tempat ia menempelkan foto barusan. Zelo dan Young Jae sontak menutup telinga mereka akibat suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh letusan pistol. Lain halnya dengan Dae Hyun dan Jong Up yang malah terkekeh, menyeringai senang atas ulah sang leader. Mereka tinggal di pinggiran kota Bangkok. Dan seperti halnya daerah pinggiran lainnya, suara ledakan pistol itu adalah hal biasa. Tidak akan ada orang yang berteriak-teriak histeris memanggil polisi.

Him Chan diam-diam menggeretakkan giginya. Jadi benar, Yong Guk itu adalah pembunuh? Oh, betapa bodohnya dirimu, Kim Him Chan. Kau telah tertipu oleh... 'cinta' dan kelembutan yang ditunjukkannya padamu. Pembunuh adalah penjahat. Penjahat harusnya ditangkap dan masuk neraka.

 _'Got you, Bang Yong Guk~'_

Siapapun tidak akan menyadarinya. Wajah cantik Him Chan yang begitu dipuja-puja, kali ini menampakkan sebuah seringai licik penuh kebencian.

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

DOR.

DOR.

"Ck, bukan begitu, Junhongie. Kau seharusnya lebih menaikkan lenganmu lagi saat membidik sasaran. Buka lenganmu lebar-lebar." Dae Hyun memegangi kedua lengan Zelo aka Choi Jung Hong dari belakang, membantunya melebar seperti instruksinya.

Zelo memang termasuk anggota baru sebelum Him Chan. Berbeda dengan Him Chan yang bisa dengan begitu cepat belajar, Zelo dan umurnya yang terbilang muda, 18 tahun, sedikit kesulitan menggunakan senjata. Mungkin anak-anak seumuran Zelo akan langsung gemetar bila benda berbahaya tersebut berada di tangan mereka. Namun Zelo tidak. Hanya saja namja manis itu tidak pandai membidik sasaran dengan baik. Bila satu anatomi tubuh manusia yang dijadikan sasaran adalah hidung, maka Zelo pasti akan menembak pada lutut. Melenceng jauh memang. Oleh karena itulah Dae Hyun diperintahkan untuk mengajarinya.

"Sekarang tembak," perintah Dae Hyun setelah dirasanya posisi lengan beserta arah tembakan Zelo tepat. Namja manis yang diperintahkan langsung menarik pelatuk dan...

DOR!

PRANNGG!

Botol bir bekas 25 meter jauhnya, hancur lebur menjadi serpihan. Mata zelo melebar, ia kemudian berbalik menatap Dae Hyun antusias. "HYUNG, AKU BERHASIL!" pekiknya senang. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Zelo memanglah hanya seorang bocah polos hingga meloncat-loncat riang melampiaskan euforianya.

Sementara Dae Hyun hanya tersenyum lembut. Dengan gemas digusaknya rambut Zelo yang berwarna abu-abu. Belum lama ini rambut halus itu berwarna biru, sekarang sudah berganti lagi. "Kerja bagus, Jun Hong-ah~"

Wajah Zelo memanas. Oh, ini bukan salahnya, bukan juga salah hormon masa mudanya. Zelo hanya... apakah salah bila si kecil Zelo sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa dan jatuh cinta pada Dae Hyun, Hyung kesayangannya?

"Aw, aw, aw... lihat siapa yang tengah memanfaatkan kesempatan saat ini~~"

Dae Hyun terlonjak kaget dan menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Zelo. Saat berbalik ia mendapati Young Jae dan Jong Up di dekat pintu. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, yang meledek tadi pastilah Young Jae. Namja itu dan otak jeniusnya, benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Hahaha, tidak usah menatapku seperti itu, Jung Dae Hyun. Aku tidak takut, kau ingat?" ujar Young jae dengan santainya memasuki ruang latihan. Kedua tangan namja manis itu terlihat penuh membawa satu kotak besar berwarna hitam. Jong Up juga membawa kotak hitam yang sama.

"Itu apa?"

"Ini suku cadang baru, Hyung. Him Chan Hyung akan memodifikasi Range Rover," jawab Jong Up sambil tersenyum lima jari seperti biasanya.

Dae Hyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Dia kemudian menarik tangan Zelo untuk ikut bersamanya mengikuti Young Jae dan Jong Up ke garasi belakang.

"Him Chan Hyung, kami sudah bawa suku cadangnya."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan, Youngie. Dan, kalian yang berdua di sana, bisa bantu aku?"

Zelo dan Dae Hyun, yang berdiri di pintu garasi saling berpandangan. "Kami, Hyung? Tapi... aku dan Zelo sama sekali tidak mengerti mesin," kata Dae Hyun entah kenapa sedikit malu karena saat ini Young Jae juga ada di sana. Kekanakan memang, karena Dae Hyun sama sekali tidak rela kalau Young Jae merendahkannya.

"Kkkkkk~"

Dan Young Jae pun terkikik. Ia memandang Dae Hyun penuh kemenangan. Sudah dibilang 'kan, Jung Dae Hyun hanya bisa bekonsentrasi dan menembak?

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk membantuku di sini, Babbo. Yong Guk memberi instruksi, kau, Dae Hyun, pergilah bersama Jong Up. Kita butuh senjata tambahan. Kalian akan melakukan 'pertukaran' di stasiun bawah tanah. Dan, Zelo-ya, hari ini kau akan memantau lokasi bersama Yong Guk. Temui hyung-mu di kamarnya, ne?"

Kedua orang yang diperintahkan mengangguk patuh. Tanpa banyak bicara Zelo langsung melesat kembali ke dalam rumah, menemui Yong Guk di lantai dua. Sementara Dae Hyun tetap berdiri di sana. Maksudnya, sih, menunggu Jong Up karena hari ini dia akan melaksanakan misi dengan bocah itu.

Namun apa yang terjadi sekiranya cukup membuat mata namja tampan berkulit _tan_ tersebut terbelalak lebar. Pasalnya, Jong Up saat ini malah sibuk memijat tungkai lengan Young Jae. Mungkin si manis berpipi chubby itu terkilir karena mengangkat kotak suku cadang tadi. Ada hal lain lagi, wajah Jong Up tampak begitu cemas saat Young Jae meringis kesakitan akibat pijatannya.

Huh, meskipun tidak mau mengakui, namun melihat hal ini, Jung Dae Hyun tidak bisa menyangkal kalau perasaan Young Jae sepertinya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jong Up juga menyukai Young Jae! SIAAALLLLL! Lagi-lagi dia kalah selangkah dari si Pipi Chubby Young Jae itu.

"Ayo, Hyung! Kita pergi!" ajak Jong Up yang telah selesai dari ayo-penuh-perhatian-pada-Young Jae-Nya.

Dae Hyun hanya mengikuti bocah itu dari belakang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui betapa galaunya namja _tan_ itu saat ini.

Sepeninggal Dae Hyun dan Jong Up. Him Chan dan Young Jae mulai menyibukkan diri dengan mengotak-atik mesin Range Rover. Kedua namja manis ini memang ahlinya. Tak jarang mereka berdua bekerja sama.

"Aku melihatnya. Jadi... kalian sudah mengalami kemajuan, eoh?" tanya Him Chan menatap Young Jae dengan senyuman jahil. Hanya kepada Him Chan lah Young Jae selama ini menceritakan perasaan pribadinya tersebut. Yang sayangnya, Jung Dae Hyun ternyata juga mengetahuinya tanpa diiizinkan.

Young Jae tersenyum lima jari. Matanya yang bulat sampai membentuk garis lengkung bulan sabit. "Hehehe, kurasa begitu, Him Chan Hyung. Hyung tahu tidak? Malam ini Jong Up mengajakku latihan bertarung. Gyaaa~ aku senang sekali!"

"Wah, wah... kau akan dihajarnya, tapi kau malah sesenang ini? Ckckck, kau sudah tidak waras, Youngie?"

"Kkkkkk, hyung tidak tahu saja dimana letak keromantisan dari latihan bertarung. Kami saling menyentuh, Jong Up memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan erat—"

"Memelintir, maksudmu, Youngie? Kau terlalu banyak terbuai fantasi aneh. Apa jangan-jangan, karena itu selama ini punggungmu sakit? Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal saat dia melancarkan serangan. Terakhir kali aku masuk ke ruang latihan, kulihat kau tersungkur karena dibanting Jong Up. Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri," tutur Him Chan panjang lebar sembari mengelap tangannya yang dipenuhi oli. Baju bengkelnya yang berwarna biru dongker dan sedikit longgar terlihat begitu pas di tubuh namja cantik tersebut. Entahlah, mungkin baju apapun terlihat indah jika Him Chan yang mengenakannya. Young Jae sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Him Chan mengangkat wajah dan balas menatap Young Jae. "Ada apa, Youngie? Ada masalah dengan desain mesinnya?"

"Oh, aniyo, Hyung. Mmm... hyung baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Him Chan masih belum mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Young Jae. Dia hanya mengangguk bingung, "ne, aku baik-baik saja." Jawaban polos beserta ekspresinya yang lucu membuat Young Jae kembali tersenyum. Sungguh, tidak heran kenapa Yong Guk yang berwatak keras bisa luluh pada namja cantik ini.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Hyung tahu? Hyung bisa menceritakan masalah apapun padaku. Rasanya tidak adil kalau selama ini hanya aku yang berkeluh-kesah pada hyung. Aku juga ingin jadi pendengar yang baik untuk Him Chan Hyung."

Kata-kata tulus Young Jae membuat Him Chan bergeming. Apakah Young Jae akan tetap bersikap sebaik ini jika nanti dia tahu kalau Him Chan sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura? Menjebak mereka menuju penjara?

########^0^########

 _ **At Somewhere Street in Bangkok**_

"Zelo-ya, kau lihat perempatan jalan di sana?" Yong Guk menunjuk perempatan jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai di sudut keramaian kota Bangkok. Zelo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. "Di sanalah nanti kita memulai misi. Kau dan Him Chan akan menunggu di dalam mobil. Berjaga. Kediaman Samuel James satu blok dari sana. Setelah selesai, aku akan menghubungi kalian dan menentukan lokasi tempat kita bertemu."

Satu anggukan lagi yang Zelo berikan pertanda ia mengerti dengan instruksi sang pemimpin. Namja manis itu kembali mengambil foto dengan kamera SLR yang menggantung di lehernya. Hingga kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung," panggil Zelo.

"Mmm?"

"Ng... hyung dan Him Chan Hyung baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Tentu. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Zelo menghentak-hentak tanah layaknya anak kecil dengan salah satu ujung sepatunya. "Mmm... bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Him Chan Hyung aneh. Dia terlihat tidak tenang. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu."

Deg~

Zelo benar. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa Him Chan seperti larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Apakah memang terjadi sesuatu? Mengingat semalam Him Chan... mengamuk? Dan kembali kata 'trauma' terlintas dalam pikiran Yong Guk. Tidak ada penjelasan lain dari perilaku yang kekasihnya tunjukkan selain akibat dari trauma. Tapi... trauma apa?

"... hyung? YONG GUK HYUNG!"

Yong Guk sontak terlonjak kaget karena suara tinggi Zelo. Ah, lagi-lagi dia buntu pada kata 'apa' dan 'mengapa'.

 _'Bang Yong Guk, kau harus berhenti melamun! Just focus, Dude~'_ wanti-wanti Yong Guk pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia dan Him Chan memang berjodoh karena tanpa mereka sadari, bermonolog dengan pikiran sendiri sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan. Sesuatu yang biasanya sama itu disebut jodoh, bukan?

########^0^########

 _ **At the Left Subway Station in Bangkok**_

"Ini barangnya?"

TAP! BRAK!

Baru saja Dae Hyun hendak membuka peti kayu itu saat sebuah kaki menapak pada permukaan atas peti, memaksa benda kubus tersebut tertutup kembali. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Dae Hyun jengkel dan menatap si pemilik kaki dengan tatapan membunuh. "YA!"

Lelaki bertubuh tambun berkaca mata hitam itu menyeringai. Ingin rasanya Dae Hyun menarik rambut cepol namja itu, tapi eww, tidak jadi. Rambut si tambun penyelundup senjata illegal ini bahkan terlihat mengkilat oleh minyak. Menjijikkan!

"Kkkkkk~ kau ingat dengan pepatah, ada uang ada barang? Sekarang mana uangku?!" ucap lelaki tambun itu mengisyaratkan kata uang dengan jemari tangannya yang saling bergesekan.

Dae Hyun melirik Jong Up, yang langsung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan gulungan uang yang tentu jumlahnya tidak sedikit dan memberikannya pada si tambun. Lelaki itu tampak bahagia sekali saat meninggalkan Dae Hyun dan Jong Up beserta peti berisi senjata api yang dibawanya tadi.

"Ukh, kalau Yong Guk Hyung tidak butuh si brengsek itu, sudah kutembak dari dulu kepala besarnya!" Dae Hyun sempat-sempatnya menggerutu padahal tangannya saat ini tengah menggenggam berbagai macam bentuk benda berbahaya; senjata api. Adalah kewajiban Dae Hyun untuk memeriksa setiap persenjataan yang akan mereka gunakan. Walaupun Jong Up juga ikut membantu, tapi tidak lebih dari sekedar merasakannya saja. Tidak benar-benar mengecek luar-dalam seperti yang Dae Hyun lakukan.

"Hahaha, tapi harus kita akui, Hyung, senjata-senjata yang kita beli darinya semuanya bermutu tinggi."

"Huft~ ne, kau benar."

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Suara deru mesin yang lembut dan pelan membuat Him Chan menahan senyum puasnya, mencoba memastikan sekali lagi apakah suara mesin yang dikeluarkan sudah pas seperti apa yang ia mau. Walaupun hal itu sebenarnya tidak perlu, mengingat betapa kompeten dan ahlinya Him Chan dalam bidang ini.

Young Jae juga ada di sana, tetapi melihat Him Chan yang seolah terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri, ia tidak mau menginterupsi dan lebih memilih untuk mengecek laptopnya yang menampilkan desain mesin mobil secara keseluruhan. Ketika ia kembali melihat ke arah namja cantik bermata marble itu, yang ia temukan sekarang hanyalah wajah bercahaya yang menyeringai. Yah, tentu saja Him Chan berhasil. Seringaiannya menunjukkan hal itu.

"Hyung, jangan menyeringai seperti itu. Paling tidak, tidak di hadapan Yong Guk Hyung," celetuk Young Jae jahil. Namun tanpa diduga bibir merah Him Chan malah membentuk sebuah pout yang sangat lucu.

"Ya!"

"Hahaha~"

Cklek~

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu garasi yang dibuka seseorang. Him Chan langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok tersebut adalah Yong Guk. Namja tampan itu datang sembari menenteng sebuah box karton minuman.

"Hei~ kau sudah pulang, Bbang," sambut si cantik ceria. Sedikit terseok, ia melangkah ke arah Yong Guk, membuat sang kekasih kebingungan akan kelakuannya.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kakimu? Kau terluka?"

"Hehehe, ani. Kakiku kram. Hanya sedikit."

Yong Guk mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan meraih pinggang Him Chan agar namja cantik tersebut bisa bertumpu padanya. Tidak ada yang dapat Him Chan lakukan selain tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Him Chan merasa tubuhnya mudah lelah. Belum lagi rasa kram di beberapa bagian. Ini aneh, selama hidupnya Him Chan tidak pernah mengalami gangguan kesehatan. Secara ajaib, tubuhnya yang kurus dan ringkih dapat dengan mudah melewati tantangan alam seperti pergantian musim. Lalu? Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Apa stress dapat membuat daya tahan tubuh seseorang melemah?

"Kurasa kau butuh istirahat. Lihatlah, kau semakin pucat. Biarkan Young Jae yang menangani mobil ini sendiri." Dan Yong Guk seakan menyadari keadaan Him Chan. Tentu saja. Kemana lagi mata tajam itu akan mengarah kalau tidak pada Him Chan?

Menyingkir bukanlah benar-benar keahlian Young Jae. Bukannya meninggalkan dua _'love birds'_ di sana, dia malah menyela dengan tertawa keras sembari mendekat. "Hahaha, Hyung, kau sedikit terlambat. Kami bahkan sudah menyelesaikan mobil ini," celetuknya.

"Itu benar, Bbang. Kami bahkan menambahkan beberapa suku cadang baru. Dan kau tahu? Hasilnya luar biasa! Suara yang begitu lembut, dan—"

" _And I think, 'My Princess' have to take a nap,_ " potong Yong Guk cepat. Ia kemudian memberikan box minuman di tangannya pada Young Jae. Tanpa menunggu, namja tampan tersebut kemudian membopong tubuh Him Chan dalam gendongannya. Si cantik sempat memekik protes, berkata bahwa ia bisa berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri. Tetapi Bang Yong Guk adalah Bang Yong Guk. Namja itu tidak akan berhenti hingga Him Chan benar-benar menuruti apa yang ia mau. Alhasil, Him Chan hanya bisa pasrah dalam pangkuan Yong Guk saat 'kekasih'nya tersebut membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, bukan!? Aku malu sekali di hadapan Young Jae, tahu!?" Him Chan mengomel di balik selimut birunya. Yong Guk sudah membantunya berganti pakaian. Sekarang hanya ada kaus tipis putih dan celana jins pendek yang melekat di tubuh kurusnya. "Dan apa ini? Aku tidak suka selimut!"

Berbanding terbalik dengan si cantik yang cemberut, Yong Guk malah terkikik geli. Bagaimana tidak?! Adakah namja dewasa yang terus-terusan menggerutu mengenai tidak-mau-memakai-selimut? Belum lagi kakinya yang menendang-nendang selimut dengan kesal dari dalam. Hahaha, aigo~

"Tidak ada penolakan." Yong Guk mengucapkan 'titah' finalnya sambil menaiki tempat tidur, ikut menelusup ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Him Chan dengan erat. Wajahnya sengaja ia sembunyikan pada ceruk leher putih itu, menikmati wangi stroberi dan citrus yang bercampur jadi satu. Inilah kebiasaan Yong Guk bila sudah berbaring di sebelah sang kekasih.

"Ya, Bang Yong Guk! Aku tidak ingin tidur~" Lagi-lagi Him Chan merengek seperti anak kecil. Jauh di dalam hati, ia pun kebingungan dan tidak mengenali sikapnya yang satu ini. Apa sekarang sikap dan kelakuan Him Chan dapat 'menipu' dengan sendirinya? Sudah ia duga penyamaran ini akan mengacaukan hidupnya.

Yong Guk menjauhkan wajah dari leher milky skin favoritnya untuk menatap wajah cantik sang pemilik, "lalu kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Apa saja. Terserah. Kau tahu betapa konyolnya ini? Bagaimana bisa ketua geng sepertimu hobi sekali tidur siang? Kau anak kecil?!"

"Hahaha, oke, oke, Your Highness, kalau begitu... ah, bagaimana kalau makan siang? Seingatku ada coffee shop terbaru. Banyak yang datang ke sana. Kau mau?" tawar Yong Guk antusias. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar dan menggusakkan puncak hidung mereka. Namun Him Chan malah menggeleng tidak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak berselera, Bbang."

Hah? Seorang Kim Him Chan menolak kesempatan untuk meminum ice americano kegemarannya?! Sungguh, ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Jinjja?! Tumben sekali Hime-ku menolak ke coffee shop. Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

Hening.

Tidak ada dari kedua insan di atas ranjang yang mengeluarkan suara karena sibuk berpikir. Melakukan sesuatu? Oh, bisa dikatakan... tidak ada yang tidak pernah mereka berdua lakukan. Dari hal biasa, sampai hal 'tidak biasa'. Seks di tempat umum, misalnya. Him Chan bahkan pernah nyaris telanjang di sebuah sofa klub malam dengan Yong Guk yang _topless_ di atasnya. Ck, liar, memang. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal 'liar'...

"Ah! Aku jadi ingat, bukankah kau ingin dibuatkan sebuah tato, Hime?!" Yong Guk berseru dan nyaris melompat terduduk di ranjang.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Him Chan kaget dan reflek menjitak kepala sang namjachingu. "Ya! Jangan tiba-tiba duduk begitu, Bbang. Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung, ya?!" omelnya.

Yong Guk berpura-pura meringis kesakitan. Padahal, bukannya merendahkan, pukulan Him Chan tidak ada apa-apanya bagi pemimpin geng The Mato's seperti Yong Guk. Dia pernah mendapatkan pukulan yang jauh beribu-ribu lebih parah hingga nyaris membuat nyawanya melayang.

"Ssshhhh... Baby, kau ini berani juga, ya, memukul pemimpin geng terkenal sepertiku? Kau tidak sayang nyawa?" ancam Yong Guk dengan tatapan mengintimidasi—namun terselip kilatan jahil di sana—sembari bergerak ke atas Him Chan yang masih berbaring. Reaksi yang sangat menggemaskan, si cantik di bawah naungan tubuh atletis tersebut melebarkan matanya lucu.

Blush~

Him Chan tidak dapat menolong dirinya jika sekarang kedua pipinya diselubungi rona pink. Pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama kali. Ia bahkan selalu melihat tubuh atletis Yong Guk tanpa sehelai benangpun di atasnya. Namun saat ini... celana jins selutut beserta kaus longgar tanpa lengan yang Yong Guk kenakan terlihat lebih memprovokasi.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat minggir!"

"No," tolak Yong Guk keras kepala. Bibirnya mulai menelusuri rahang sang namjachingu. Membuat bibir merah namja cantik di bawahnya mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan rendah.

"Eungh... Bbangh... ahh~ b-bukankah k-kau i-ingin membuatkanku se-sebuah t-tato?" tanya Him Chan terbata-bata karena Yong Guk dan lidahnya yang luar biasa saat ini menggodai perpotongan lehernya.

"Oh. Kau benar."

Him Chan bersyukur karena akhirnya Yong Guk mau menjauh dari lehernya. Ia segera bangkit duduk sebelum namja itu berubah pikiran dan 'menyerang'nya lagi.

Tato.

Him Chan tidak pernah terobsesi akan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Melukai dan menodai kulit lembutnya yang cantik tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Him Chan. Namun itu dulu. Dulu sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Bang Yong Guk. Namja itu memiliki tato salib yang menghiasi hampir seluruh tulang punggungnya. Entah bagaimana Him Chan menemukan pemandangan tersebut sangat indah. Otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna, dipertegas dengan tato salib, seolah mempertegas karakter seorang Bang Yong Guk. Oh, lupakan mengenai makna agama karena berbentuk salib. Yong Guk hanya... terlihat bebas. BEBAS merupakan salah satu kata dengan makna terfavorit bagi Him Chan.

Tidak.

Him Chan tidak menyukai Yong Guk.

Berhenti.

Dia juga tidak mengaguminya.

Pokoknya. Tidak.

"Karena kau sebegitu inginnya kubuatkan tato... katakan, tato apa yang diinginkan oleh Hime-Ku?" Yong Guk menekankan kata 'hime-ku' dengan penuh percaya diri. Membuat Him Chan mengerutkan puncak hidungnya geli.

" _Eww, you're so corny, Bbang_ ," ledek Him Chan sembari bergerak turun dari ranjang. Ia kemudian mengambil duduk pada sofa hitam besar yang terletak di kamar mereka. Disusul oleh Yong Guk yang sepertinya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari sang Hime hingga langsung memeluk pinggang ramping tersebut erat. Layaknya anjing kecil, Yong Guk kembali mengendus dan membelai sisi leher Him Chan dengan puncak hidungnya. Ugh, namja cantik dalam pelukannya bahkan tidak bisa menyangkal kalau sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang dilakukan Yong Guk terasa menyenangkan. Sulit untuk ditolak.

" _All of my corny ready for serve, only for you, Princess. So, what pictures that you want? Should I make the same one with mine?_ " tawar Yong Guk tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa leher Him Chan hingga membuatnya sedikit merinding.

' _Tidak, Kim Him Chan... fokus, fokus...'_

"Ah, ng... boleh!"

Hendak rasanya Yong Guk tertawa keras. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Him Chan terpengaruh oleh sentuhannya dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Baiklah. Akan kubuatkan. Tapi untukmu yang ukurannya kecil saja. Aku tidak mau merusak si milky yang lembut ini."

Him Chan memperhatikan bagaimana telapak tangan Yong Guk yang besar dan kasar menyapu kulit lengan bawahnya. Yong Guk memiliki warna kulit tan tercantik yang pernah Him Chan lihat—selain Dae Hyun dan Young Jae, tentunya. Warnanya tidak gelap, namun tidak pula putih.

"Kau mau kuberi saran di mana tato ini harusnya diabadikan?"

"Boleh. Di mana?"

Tangan Yong Guk menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus yang Him Chan kenakan dan meremas bagian kanan pinggul belakangnya. "Yogi. Kau akan terlihat _outstanding_ bila mengukirnya di sini," bisik namja tampan itu seduktif.

########^0^########

Seperti tidak pernah merasa jengah, Jong Up lagi-lagi menatap wajah manis yang terlihat sedang bergumul dalam dunianya sendiri itu. Young Jae yang berotak cerdas. Young Jae yang tidak pernah lepas dari laptop dan komputer tabletnya. Dan sekali lagi Jong Up dibuatnya sadar, dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Young Jae. Siapa dia berani menyukai Young Jae? Dia bahkan tidak memasuki bangku sekolah menengah akibat selalu berkelahi dan membuat masalah hingga orang tuanya menyerah dan memilih angkat tangan terhadapnya. Berbeda dengan Young Jae yang super jenius. Namja manis itu bisa saja melamar ke perusahaan besar manapun dia mau. Semua orang pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Jongupie, daripada kau hanya berdiri di sana, bisakah kau membantuku menguji mobil ini? Aku butuh data lapangan," tegur Young Jae tanpa menoleh.

' _Eh? Dia tahu aku di sini?'_

"N-ne, Hyung!"

Dengan sedikit linglung, Jong Up mendekat dan duduk pada kursi pengemudi. Menyusul setelahnya Young Jae—bersama laptop—yang melompat duduk di kursi depan, di sebelah Jong Up.

"Nah, aku mau kau ngebut, oke?! Aku ingin lihat seberapa hebatnya suku cadang mahal ini." Lagi-lagi Young Jae berkata tanpa menoleh untuk sekedar menatap Jong Up. dia hanya fokus pada laptop di pangkuannya.

' _Sebegitu pentingnyakah laptopmu itu?'_

Menyedihkan, Jong Up sekarang malah cemburu pada benda tidak bernyawa.

########^0^########

Monster makanan.

Itu adalah gelar yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibanggakan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi kalau seorang Jung Dae Hyun harus menyandang gelar tersebut?! Dae Hyun memang suka makan. Di balik sosok kurusnya, Dae Hyun tak ubahnya seperti orang hamil yang selalu merasa kalau dirinya lapar. Bahkan mungkin, dia lebih parah.

"Hyung, perutmu tidak sakit?" Zelo bertanya sembari menuangkan adonan _pan cake_ ke loyang. Zelo tidak ahli dalam memasak, tapi untunglah Him Chan dan Young Jae selalu menyiapkan adonan _pan cake_ di kulkas. Kalau masalah memanggangnya di _pan_ , Zelo tidak mengalami masalah sama sekali.

"Em, ani. Kau seperti tidak tahu hyung saja, Junhongie. Jung Dae Hyun si 'monster' makanan. Kau ingat?!" kata Dae Hyun bangga. Mungkin manusia yang merasa bangga akan gelar tersebut hanyalah Dae Hyun seorang.

"Kkkkk~ ne, ne, aku ingat. Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak, ya, Hyung~" Zelo berkata riang sembari memasukkan beberapa lembar pan cake yang telah jadi ke piring Dae Hyun.

Dan mungkin hanya bocah manis polos ini yang menemukan kemaniakan si monster makanan adalah hal terlucu dan menggemaskan di dunia. Ckckck~

#########^0^#########

Plak!

"Ouch... YAK! Appo~" Him Chan terpekik sekaligus merengek karena sedang asyik-asyiknya berkonsentrasi pada rasa perih akibat tusukan jarum di pinggulnya, Yong Guk malah dengan tega menampar bokong kirinya cukup keras.

"Kkkkkkk, habis kau, sih. Masa ditusuk jarum sekecil ini saja terus-terusan meringis kesakitan!? Ternyata Kim Him Chan tidak se'garang' yang kupikirkan. Hahaha~"

Ledekan Yong Guk membuat Him Chan mengerucutkan bibir. "Habis, yang namanya jarum, ya tetap saja jarum, Babbo," gerutunya pelan. Membuat Yong Guk semakin tertawa keras.

Posisi keduanya saat ini, Him Chan tengah berlutut di sofa dengan perut dan dada yang menyandar pada sandaran sofa. Namja cantik itu membelakangi Yong Guk yang duduk menghadap pinggul kanannya di sofa.

"Sudah kuduga, tato ini terlihat cocok di pinggulmu."

"Benarkah? Apa sudah jadi?!" Him Chan tidak bisa menyembunyikan euforia lega dalam nada suaranya. Ia tidak menduga kalau membuat tato sekecil ini saja bisa membuatnya menderita. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yong Guk yang seluruh tulang punggungnya diukiri tato?! Ugh~ itu. Pasti. Sangat. Menyakitkan.

"Hahaha, apa sebegitu menyakitkan, ya? Sayangnya, ini belum selesai, Hime."

Kata-kata Yong Guk membuat kening beserta hidung kekasihnya berkerut. Ugh, sepertinya Sang Hime harus bersabar menahan rasa sakit lagi.

Yong Guk menatap ukiran tato berbentuk salib di kulit yang sangat putih itu. Bagian kulit di sekitar tato tampak memerah lebam. Yong Guk hanya bisa meminta maaf diam-diam di dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya tato salib sudah selesai diukirnya di sana. Hanya saja... Yong Guk ingin menambahkan sesuatu.

"Sssshhhhhh..."

Ukiran-ukiran yang tercetak miring pada tangkai salib, membentuk sebuah kata yang menyatakan akan kekuasaan, kepemilikan.

Mine

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 3**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~**

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 3**

"Benda mahal memang berbeda!"

Sudah kesekian kalinya Young Jae terus-terusan berkata seperti itu. Dia terlihat begitu excited dengan hasil yang ditunjukkan pada layar laptop. Mesin sempurna. Usaha kerasnya dan Him Chan bagai terbayar berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dalam mobil saat dirasakannya kerangka mobil bergetar, diiringi dengan suara pintu mobil yang dibanting keras.

Jong Up.

Namja itu baru saja melompat keluar dengan wajah... kesal? Dia kenapa?

"Ya, Moon Jong Up! Waegeure?" Young Jae juga ikut turun dari mobil dan menyusul Jong Up yang saat ini berdiri di tepi tebing.

Mereka dapat melihat lampu kota Bangkok yang gemerlap dari atas sana. Entah sejak kapan, Young Jae dan Jong Up selalu berhenti di tikungan jalan ini bila melakukan uji mesin.

"Ya! Waegeure?"

Jong Up menghela nafasnya, "Hyung, apakah hyung tidak merindukan Seoul?"

 _'Oh, home sick~'_ Itulah yang disimpulkan otak Young Jae. Terlalu sederhana dan simpel. Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum prihatin dan mengusap kepala namja di sampingnya layaknya memanjakan anak-tujuh-tahun. "Jadi kau rindu rumah, ya? Dulu juga aku begitu. Tapi... kau tahu? Sekarang tidak lagi. Ada Yong Guk Hyung dan Him Chan Hyung yang sudah kuanggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Aku juga punya Hyung yang menyebalkan seperti Dae Hyun. Aku punya adik semanis Zelo, dan..., aku punya kau."

Kata-kata terakhir Young Jae menarik perhatian Jong Up. Jadi, dia berperan sebagai siapa bagi Young Jae? Adiknya yang lain 'kah?

"Aku... sebagai siapamu, Hyung?" Ya, ampun... Jong Up bahkan tidak bisa menahan mulutnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti Young Jae menatapnya dengan aneh?

Dan benar saja, Young Jae memang menatap ke arah Jong Up dengan aneh. "Maksudmu, Jongupie? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Eum... maksudku... Hyung menganggapku se-sebagai si-siapa?" ulang Jong Up dengan wajah memerah.

Young Jae memiringkan kepalanya, melihat dengan jelas perubahan warna pada pipi Jong Up meskipun lampu penerangan jalan minim. "Kau bagiku?" Young Jae terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Kau adalah namja yang kucintai selama ini sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Jong Up, jadilah kekasihku." Itulah yang ada dipikiran Young Jae namun tidak diutarakannya. Yang ada, dia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit melenceng, "hahaha, kenapa masih bertanya? Tentu saja SAHABAT SEJATI!"

 _Crack~_

Benar-benar tidak bisa dihindari. Jong Up bahkan dapat mendengar suara hatinya yang remuk seketika. Sahabat sejati?! Ayolah, Jong Up menginginkan lebih dari itu!

Mungkin Jong Up sudah gila. Atau mungkin dia sudah tidak waras saat dengan beraninya meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Young Jae dan menariknya mendekat hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Begitu dekat, hidung mereka bahkan nyaris bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin hanya sekedar menjadi 'sahabat sejati'. Mianhe." Dengan itu, Jong Up akhirnya mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Dapat dilihatnya mata Young Jae yang terbelalak lebar, mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu... benarkah apa yang dilihatnya ini? Young Jae menutup matanya?! Apa namja manis itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Seharusnya Young Jae lah yang terpaku di sini, namun apa boleh buat Jong Up kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya saat namja manis tersebut membalas ciumannya dengan kuluman lembut. Alhasil, kaki Jong Up melemah bagai jelli dan jatuh berlutut hingga bibir keduanya terlepas.

Young Jae terkikik geli dan ikut berlutut menyejajarkan tatapan mereka. "Jadi, kau menyukaiku, Jongupie?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum manis. OK, pola berpikir otak si jenius memang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan.

Dengan polos Jong Up mengangguk, belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Terlebih saat sekali lagi Young Jae melakukan hal tak terduga seperti menangkup kedua pipinya dan melayangkan kecupan kilat tepat di atas bibir.

Tanpa melepas kedua pipi Jong Up, si manis berkata, "kalau begitu, ayo katakan dengan jelas! Jangan mengatakan 'mianhe'. Kau membuat pernyataan ini terdengar menyedihkan, kau tahu!?" Young Jae mengerucutkan bibir seolah merajuk, membuat namja di hadapannya terkekeh.

Entah kenapa kepercayaan diri langsung tumbuh di dalam diri Jong Up. Ia hanya merasa 'inilah saatnya'. Pikiran tersebut membawanya mendekati wajah manis Young Jae dan membisikkan sesuatu yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah keluar melewati bibirnya.

" **Saranghae, Yoo Young Jae.** _ **Would you be mine**_ **?"**

Senyuman manis terkembang di bibir Young Jae. Ia mengangguk berkali-kali seolah satu kali saja tidak cukup meyakinkan namja bertubuh atletis di hadapannya. "Yes... yes... yes, I—"

Tidak menunggu lama, Jong Up menelan semua kata-kata Young Jae dengan bibirnya. Kali ini bukanlah ciuman lembut. Penyatuan dalam, menuntut, dan terburu-buru. Ciuman basah dipenuhi hasrat.

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

~~~~#######~~~~

 _Putih._

 _Putih._

 _Putih._

 _Semuanya putih. Tempat apa ini?_

 _Him Chan berusaha berdiri, kakinya terasa berat. Ah, tidak, bukan hanya kakinya, tapi tubuhnya juga. Seperti membawa sesuatu. Rasanya begitu letih. Dan lagi-lagi kakinya kram. Ini menyebalkan. Dia bukanlah pria tua, dia tidak seharusnya terus-terusan mengalami kram seperti ini!_

 _Akhirnya dengan usaha keras, Him Chan mampu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Bagai panggilan naluri, salah satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh abdomen bawah dan..._

 _'What the...'_

 _Marbel hitam si cantik melebar. Dengan nyata dapat ia rasakan... PERUTNYA MEMBESAR?!_

 _Apakah karena ini tubuhnya terasa sangat berat?_

 _Tunggu,_

 _Itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang tepat._

 _Harusnya..._

 _'AKU HAMIL?!'_

 _Kali ini Him Chan menapakkan kedua tangan, merasakan bagaimana kerasnya permukaan kulit perutnya yang membesar. Benar, bahkan melalui sentuhan seperti ini pun, dapat ia rasakan sesuatu berbentuk manusia telah tercetak jelas di balik kulitnya._

 _Beberapa kaki,_

 _Lengan,_

 _... dan kepala..._

 _Mendadak berbagai emosi melanda. Entah Him Chan harus merasa senang, atau haruskah ia sedih? Maksudnya... satu-satunya namja yang berhubungan dengannya saat ini adalah Yong Guk. Itu berarti... ini darah daging Yong Guk, bukan?_

 _"Are you okay, Chanie?"_

 _Sebuah suara terdengar khawatir. Disusul dengan pelukan erat dari belakang. Him Chan rasanya ingin berbalik, namun... sesuatu membuatnya urung._

 _Chanie..._

 _Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu..._

 _Dan suara itu..._

 _"Do you remember me, Chanie?"_

 _Deg,_

 _"I really miss you~"_

 _Deg,_

 _"Where are you missing for this so long? Please, go back to Seoul. Our baby's miss you so badly. Don't you want to meet him? He waiting for you~"_

 _DEG!_

 _Tidak!_

 _Apa yang dilakukan namja itu di sini?! Bagaimana dia menemukan keberadaannya?_

 _"D-Daniel? Ap-apa yang... k-kau lak-lakukan di sini?"_

 _"Chanie, apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? We were living together since High School, remember?"_

 _Akhirnya Him Chan memiliki cukup keberanian untuk berbalik. Tubuhnya bergetar saat matanya betatapan langsung dengan sosok namja itu. Namja tampan berpostur sangat tinggi. Pahatan wajah yang sangat sempurna; perpaduan antara Korea dan Amerika. Daniel Phillip Henney. The Fuckin' Daniel! Namja yang seharusnya menjadi masa lalu saja. Yah, dia masa lalu. Mereka tidak lagi bersama!_

 _"Tidak. KITA TIDAK LAGI BERSAMA! Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Our Baby? You're killing him two years ago, Dick Head! YOU'RE THE KILLER!" teriak Him Chan mendarah daging. Ia membawa langkahnya untuk mundur, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauh dari... seorang pembunuh._

 _Daniel menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Seolah ia mengalami amnesia atau semacamnya. "Chanie, Cutie, what are you talking about? I'am Daniel. Your Fiance. Don't you know me?"_

 _Kali ini giliran Him Chan yang menautkan alisnya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa Daniel seolah melupakan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu?! Brengsek. Beraninya namja itu melupakan kejadian menyedihkan tersebut sementara Him Chan harus terus-terusan menderita tiap kali mengingatnya. Yang seharusnya merasa bersalah dan menderita di sini Daniel! DANIEL!_

 _"Kau, benar-benar brengsek, Daniel. Kau bahkan tidak ambil pusing dan melupakan kejadian itu?! FUCK YOU! I HOPE I CAN RIP YOUR STUPID HEAD WITH MY OWN HAND!" Him Chan mulai berteriak frustasi. Ia memegangi kepala seakan itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan menyelamatkannya dari meledaknya sel-sel otak._

 _"Hime?"_

 _Suara itu._

 _Him Chan segera mengangkat kepalanya, berharap kalau dia tidak salah mendengar._

 _Tidak. Dia tidak salah. Dua meter darinya, tempat di mana tadinya berdiri sosok Daniel, kini telah berganti dengan sesosok namja tampan dengan tatapan tajam. Bang Yong Guk._

 _"Gukie!" Him Chan berlari, menghambur ke dalam pelukan namja tampan tersebut. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Bingung. Tidak mengerti. Dan rasanya ia tenggelam sendiri ke dalam euforia emosional tanpa batas. Ada apa dengan dirinya?_

 _Tunggu dulu,_

 _Bukannya dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini?_

 _Dia... hamil, bukan?_

 _Hormon..._

 _The damn hormon._

~~~~~######~~~~~

KLAP!

Him Chan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Dia... tidak lagi di tempat serba putih. Melainkan... di ruangan bernuansa hitam-putih. Kamarnya. Kamarnya dan Yong Guk.

Mata marbel hitam tersebut kemudian menoleh ke samping dengan nanar, hanya untuk mendapati Yong Guk yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Namja tampan tersebut tampaknya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Yah, tidur.

Mereka tadinya tidur dan... itu berarti...

Tadi hanya mimpi.

Mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah Him Chan bayangkan akan kembali menghantui malamnya.

"Bbang?"

"Hime, gwenchana? Kau membuatku kaget. Kau bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurmu dan lihat, kau mandi keringat! Apa mungkin ini efek sakit dari membuat tato?" Yong Guk mulai menimbang-nimbang dalam pikirannya, mencoba mengingat apakah kasus seperti ini pernah terjadi.

Sementara itu Him Chan membawa punggung tangan kanannya ke kening. Sedikit berjengit karena punggung tangannya langsung basah. Benar, dia banjir keringat. Kaus depannya juga terasa lengket.

"Bbang, bisakah kau membantuku untuk mengambilkan baju ganti? Aku... rasanya tidak sanggup untuk berjalan."

Dengan cepat Yong Guk mengangguk, bangkit dari tempat tidur, menuju lemari. Ia mengambil secara acak baju beserta boxer dari dalam lemari, kemudian kembali mendekati tempat tidur di mana tubuh sang kekasih terbaring lemah.

Melihat Him Chan yang sama sekali tidak berdaya, Yong Guk akhirnya berinisiatif membantu makhluk cantik tersebut untuk berganti pakaian.

Him Chan tidak bergeming, membiarkan sepenuhnya tangan telaten itu merawatnya. Ada hal lain yang menjadi pemikirannya. Mimpi itu. Mimpi itu, AH! Kenapa dia tidak menyadari hal ini!? Tanda-tandanya; tubuh kram, emosional dan, oh! Bukankah akhir-akhir ini dia tidak nafsu makan?!

 _'Damn.'_

Him Chan hanya bisa merutuk. Hamil? No~ Dia memang menginginkan hal itu terjadi tapi tidak, tidak di saat dia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan, darah daging Yong Guk?

 _'Tidak, Kim Him Chan. Berpikir jernih... calm down... ini mungkin hanya gejala kelelahan biasa. Yah, kau pasti kelelahan,'_ wanti-wanti Him Chan pada dirinya sendiri.

Hampir saja makhluk cantik yang sedang terperangkap dalam dunianya sendiri itu terlonjak kaget. Pasalnya, Bang Yong Guk dengan mengagumkannya telah selesai mengganti baju Him Chan dan sekarang beralih menyentuhkan handuk dingin basah ke kening sang kekasih.

"Badanmu panas, Hime," kata Yong Guk memberitahu. Ia kemudian menatap nanar makhluk cantik yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Sebenarnya Yong Guk menunggu, menunggu Him Chan mau mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin... berbagi cerita.

Huh, tertawakanlah keteledoran seorang Bang Yong Guk. Bisa dikatakan, tidak banyak hal yang ia ketahui mengenai Him Chan. Maksudnya, segala hal pribadi mengenai hidup namja cantik itu. Him Chan dulu hanya mengatakan,

 _'Aku hanyalah seorang anak buangan, Bbang. Seorang wanita jalang meninggalkanku di depan pintu panti asuhan bobrok. Dan kumohon, jangan bertanya yang lainnya. Sungguh, aku ingin melupakan masa lalu.'_

Dan setelahnya, Yong Guk benar-benar tidak bertanya. Saat itu yang hanya dipikirkannya membuat Him Chan senang menjalani masa depan bersamanya. Tetapi sekarang? Setelah menyaksikan sendiri kelabilan psikis yang Him Chan tunjukkan, ia tidak dapat menghentikan rasa 'ingin tahu' itu kembali.

Terus terang, dia butuh memahami Him Chan jauh dan lebih dari seorang-anak-yang-ditinggalkan-wanita-jalang-di-panti-asuhan belaka.

Him Chan akhirnya menyadari ada yang lain dari tatapan nanar Yong Guk padanya. "Ada apa, Bbang? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

Yong Guk menghela nafas. Perlahan tangannya mengambil handuk basah dari dahi Him Chan, merendamnya ke dalam air dingin kemudian diletakkannya kembali di dahi putih bersih tersebut. "Kau tahu, alasan kenapa aku membunuh mereka?"

Kata 'membunuh' yang terlontar dari bibir Yong Guk membuat telinga Him Chan berdengung, penuh antisipasi. Oh, apakah dia perlu mendengarkan alasan dari seseorang membunuh manusia lainnya? Sebenarnya tidak.

"Mungkin bagi sebagian orang alasanku ini tidaklah penting, tapi kau tahu? Di dunia yang menyebalkan ini, kita butuh seorang penegak hukum lain diluar jalur kebenaran. Kita butuh seseorang untuk bertindak."

"Maksudmu, Bbang? Aku tidak mengerti." Yah, dan Him Chan pikir, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti. Yong Guk membunuh manusia, manusia yang seharusnya—

"Noona-ku merupakan korban human trafficking yang didalangi oleh pejabat korup."

Kedua mata Him Chan terbelalak lebar.

"Bisa kau bayangkan betapa gilanya mereka? Noona-ku hanyalah gadis belia dua-belas-tahun saat itu. Dia diculik, dan... dijadikan pelacur." Yong Guk menerawang. Entah untuk memikirkan sesuatu, atau sekedar menghalangi air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sementara Him Chan hanya bisa mengarahkan marbel hitamnya nanar. Sulit bereaksi jika tubuhnya lemah dan... wajah itu, terlalu sedih dan sendu. Bukan Bang Yong Guk yang biasanya.

"Lima tahun menghilang tanpa jejak, akhirnya kami menemukannya di sebuah bar pelacuran lusuh. Sepenuhnya bukan dirinya lagi. Noona-ku kehilangan dirinya. Siapapun yang melihatnya, pastilah akan mengira dia mayat hidup."

Debaran keras di dadanya merongrong Him Chan dengan pertanyaan; apa tujuan Yong Guk menceritakan hal ini padanya? Dan, dimanakah noona Yong Guk sekarang berada?

"Yeoja malang itu bunuh diri." Yong Guk melanjutkan, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Him Chan. "Seminggu setelah kami menyelamatkannya, membawa ke tempat di mana seharusnya noona-ku berada—rumah kami. Lima tahun ia bertahan selama ini, hanya untuk menanti, kembali ke rumah tempat ia dilahirkan dan, tempat yang dipilihnya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Kurasa... sekarang noona-ku damai di atas sana. Dia... tidak menderita lagi." Sebuah senyum yang seharusnya tidak terukir di saat seperti ini, namun terlukis jelas di wajah Yong Guk. Namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Him Chan.

Tetapi Him Chan tahu, senyuman yang terlukis di sana, pastilah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Yong Guk rasakan. Hati namja itu menangis. Fuckin' damn crying...

Bagai mendapat suntikan energi, namja cantik yang berbaring tersebut mampu bangkit duduk dan meraup tubuh Yong Guk dalam pelukan hangatnya—baik demam ataupun itu debaran jantungnya yang mengambil alih kuasa suhu pada tubuhnya.

"Gukie~"

Deg~

Mata Yong Guk terbelalak. Benarkah Him Chan baru saja memanggilnya 'Gukie'? Di luar kegiatan sex mereka?

" _Please, don't ever smile like that_. Kau membuat hatiku sakit melihatnya. Menangislah dengan benar."

Kata-kata makhluk cantik yang memeluknya membuat Yong Guk tersenyum. Tangannya kemudian balas memeluk tubuh kurus sang kekasih tak kalah erat, sedikit berhati-hati agar tangannya tidak menyentuh bagian pinggul kanan; tempat tato itu berada.

' _Kim Him Chan~ Mine~'_

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

Mata tajam namja tampan berkulit tan di pintu garasi bergerak liar. Menatap ke luar seolah menunggu sesuatu.

Yah, dia memang menunggu sesuatu, tepatnya sebuah Range Rover hitam yang seharusnya berada di garasi semalam. Apa mobil itu bermalam di luar? Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya, apa dua orang 'itu' bermalam di luar?! Melihat dari intensitas kedekatan mereka—Jong Up dan Young Jae—bukan tidak mungkin kalau mereka... GYAAAAAAA! Sumpah demi Tuhan, namja tampan berkulit tan ini sekarang mengacak-acak rambut dirty blonde-nya frustasi.

"Waegeure, Daehyun-ah? Terjadi sesuatu?" Him Chan, terbalut seragam montirnya, bertanya. Dia baru saja memasuki garasi saat menemukan namja tampan berkulit tan tersebut berlaku... tidak normal?

Dae Hyun langsung menyongsong Him Chan dengan ekspresi tidak bisa digambarkan. "Hyung! Young Jae dan Jong Up tidak pulang semalaman!" lapornya histeris. Namun tidak sebanding dengan kehisterisan Dae Hyun, Him Chan malah tertawa keras.

"Hahaha, akhirnya Youngie dan Jong up mengalami kemajuan, eoh!? Aku turut senang."

"Yah! Hyung! Kenapa hyung malah senang?! Aku dan Young Jae. Hyung di pihak siapa sebenarnya?!" rengek Dae Hyun kekanakan. Huft... lagi-lagi. Him Chan sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini; di mana Dae Hyun dan Young Jae saling berebut, memposisikan Him Chan diposisi-paling-sayang-siapa.

Namja cantik bermata marbel itu tersenyum manis lalu mengusap puncak kepala Dae Hyun, mengimbangi sikap kekanakan yang namja tan tersebut tunjukkan. "Aku di pihak kalian semua. Arasso?!" putusnya yang membuat bibir penuh Dae Hyun langsung mengerucut.

Bohong.

Him Chan berbohong lagi.

Dia tidak berada di pihak manapun dalam lingkup The Mato's. Dia adalah polisi. Musuh. Kutub yang berseberangan jauh.

"Ekhem!"

Seseorang berdehem berlebihan, menyela keakraban DaeHim di pintu garasi.

"Aku akan sangat senang bila kalian berdua sedikit memberi jarak. Jung Dae Hyun, berdirilah dua setengah meter jauhnya dari Him Chan." Jelas sekali itu perintah telak.

Bang Yong Guk. Namja itu datang dengan Zelo mengekor di belakangnya. Meskipun dia melihat dengan jelas kalau tangan Him Chan lah yang berada di puncak kepala Dae Hyun, tetapi tetap saja tatapan mematikannya tertuju pada namja tampan berkulit tan itu.

Dae Hyun langsung bergidik dan mengambil langkah tiga meter menjauh. Sedikit lebih banyak untuk menenangkan hati sang leader. Sementara Him Chan yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya memutar bola mata malas. Overprotektif sekali, eoh?

"Bbang, aku dan Dae Hyun hanya berbicara."

"Ne, aku tahu." Yong Guk menyahut dengan singkat. Keras kepala dan penuh penegasan; khas seorang pemimpin geng. Bagian inilah yang membuat Him Chan sedikit tidak nyaman berada di dekat Yong Guk. Rasanya seperti dirantai saja.

Memilih untuk tidak berargumen, si cantik akhirnya berbalik, bermaksud menuju ruang suku cadang saat tiba-tiba salah satu pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh Yong Guk. Mata Him Chan mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali akibat terlalu syok. Apalagi Yong Guk menariknya pergi menjauh dari garasi. Ia sempat mengedarkan pandang ke belakang, menatap Zelo dan Dae Hyun yang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan hati-hati-ya-hyung.

Glek.

Apa-apaan ini?

Blam!

Pintu kamar dibanting menutup dengan keras. Sepenuhnya Him Chan tidak dapat memahami ada apa sebenarnya dengan Yong Guk. Namja itu membawanya ke kamar dan, memerangkapnya di balik pintu. Tadinya Him Chan sempat ngeri, berpikir kalau mungkin saja Yong Guk akan melakukan sesuatu seperti memukulnya, tapi... sepuluh detik berlalu yang namja itu lakukan hanya menatap mata Him Chan lurus.

"Ada apa, Bbang?"

"Kau marah?"

Him Chan bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Yong Guk lontarkan padanya. Marah? Oh, apa ini menyangkut masalah barusan? Baiklah~ "Menurutmu?"

Hening.

Tidak satu patah katapun keluar dari bibir Yong Guk selain mata tajamnya yang seolah berusaha membaca ekspresi makhluk cantik dalam kurungan kedua lengannya.

"Huft~ baiklah, Kim Him Chan, kau menang. Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap overpro seperti itu, hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja kau tidak suka melihatku bersama orang lain. Lalu apa? Kau berencana untuk mengurungku di gua bawah tanah?" potong Him Chan tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya. Hal itu membuat mata Yong Guk terbelalak. Kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Him Chan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya akan sikap Yong Guk.

'Apakah aku sudah kelewatan?'

"Ya, bukan itu maksudku, Hime... a—"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU HIME!"

Nafas Yong Guk tercekat. Kaget, syok, tidak percaya Him Chan baru saja berteriak padanya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, sepasang marbel hitam tersebut tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan? Aku tidak suka dipanggil 'hime'. Kenapa susah sekali bagimu untuk memahamiku?!"

"Mwo?! Memahami? Bagaimana aku bisa memahami kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa padaku!? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa makanan yang kau suka. Aku juga tidak tahu apa warna favoritmu!"

Berteriak.

Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi saling berteriak seperti ini. Yong Guk hanya... sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin tahu segala hal tentang Him Chan. S. E. G. A. L. A. N. Y. A.

" _CUZ THOSE CRAPPING-SHIT DOESN'T IMPORTANT!_ Aku sudah menceritakan masa lalu burukku padamu. Wanita jalang itu membuangku seperti sampah! Apa itu belum cukup!?"

Ada raungan dalam kepala Yong Guk, meneriakinya untuk berhenti; berhenti membuat Him Chan terluka. Apa dia tidak lihat kalau sekarang kekasihnya menangis hebat?! Bukankah itu berarti kalau masa lalu Him Chan sangat buruk hingga dia tidak mau membicarakannya?! Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat kesakitan. Tetapi... rasa sakit harusnya dibagi. Manusia tidak mungkin menanggung semuanya sendiri, bukan?!

"Kumohon, Hime..." Yong Guk mulai memelankan suara, menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya memelas. "Mungkin bagimu semua itu tidak penting, tapi bagiku, apapun itu tentangmu, adalah penting. Kumohon, tidak bisakah kau sedikit terbuka padaku? Aku di sini, Hime; untukmu."

Him Chan sadar betul kalau ini adalah saatnya untuk berbicara dengan kepala dingin, menggunakan keprofesionalannya sebagai polisi dalam menyamar. Namun apa yang terjadi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disebut masuk akal, dia malah... berteriak histeris layaknya Banshee.

"KYAAAAAAA! BERHENTI! AKU SEDANG TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU!"

Dia gila.

Him Chan benar-benar yakin kalau ia sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menyingkirkan kedua lengan Yong Guk darinya, meraih tas punggung di atas meja, dan, pergi keluar begitu saja?! Tapi nyatanya, dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu

Tinggallah Yong Guk sendiri di kamar mereka. Sepenuhnya mematung di tempat.

" _What the hell is that...?"_

#######^0^########

"Ya, Jongupie, cepat bangun!" Yong Jae mengguncang-guncang tubuh atletis namja yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa selain gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas. "Jongupie... ini sudah pagi. Kita harus kembali. Ingat, besok kita akan melakukan misi besar. Kita tidak punya waktu bermalas-malasan seperti ini, Babbo!"

Nihil.

Karena kesal, Young Jae mulai mencubit keras pinggang Jong Up, mengakibatkan namja itu reflek terlonjak bangun.

"AWH! Itu sakit sekali! Sshhh..."

"Hahaha, habis kau, sih, susah sekali dibangunkan! Sudah, mandi sana!" suruh Young Jae sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh topless Jong Up, sang kekasih, agar turun dari ranjang. Namun namja bertubuh atletis tersebut bergeming. Alih-alih melakukan apa yang Young Jae suruh, Jong Up malah memerangkap kedua pipi chubby namja manis di hadapannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Young Jae bahkan tidak sempat berkedip saat Jong Up meraup bibirnya. Hanya ciuman lembut, hingga membuat namja manis itu menutup mata dan menikmati sentuhan butterfly kiss yang memabukkan.

Kemudian setelahnya, Jong Up melepaskan bibir kenyal dalam kulumannya. Ia tersenyum sembari menegelus kedua pipi chubby itu dengan ibu jari, merasakan kehalusan dan kekenyalan dalam satu sentuhan ringan dan lembut.

"Terima kasih, sudah menerimaku, Youngie."

#######^0^########

"Ini... apa?"

Him Chan menatap benda kecil mungil di telapak tangannya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, benda itu jelas-jelas adalah sebuah anting piercing. Berbentuk kepala kelinci hitam yang mengenakan masker berwarna pink. Tepat di dahi si kelinci terdapat tanda 'plus' yang juga berwarna pink. Terkesan imut sekaligus keren.

Mungkin kalau orang lain yang memberikan anting itu, Him Chan tidak akan kebingungan seperti ini. Tapi... ini adalah atasannya. Untuk apa namja mendekati paruh baya tersebut memberikan benda seperti ini padanya?

"Kau tidak lihat kalau itu sebuah anting, Bocah?!" jawab sang atasan ketus. Huh, ini lagi! Kenapa susah sekali bagi atasannya ini untuk bersikap sedikiiiitt lebih ramah?!

"Aku juga tahu ini anting, Bos. Maksudku, ini untuk apa? Apa ini hadiah? Kau menyukaiku? Maaf, aku tidak suka orang tu—"

"Yah! Kau ini percaya diri sekali, eoh?! Aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu!" bantah sang atasan memotong kata-kata hinaan yang akan Him Chan tujukan padanya. Memang apa salahnya menjadi tua? Bukannya semua manusia juga akan menua? Him Chan juga! Dan di dalam hati, lelaki berkepala empat tersebut berencana akan menertawakan anak buahnya ini kalau sudah seusianya nanti. Yah, kalau Tuhan mengizinkan.

Bibir Him Chan mengerucut cemberut, "ck, ara, ara. Kalau begitu? Ini untuk apa? Cepat jelaskan!"

"Ya! Jangan memerintahku, Bocah! Itu alat pelacak. Pakai di telingamu. Kau hanya perlu menyentuh wajah kelinci itu untuk mengaktifkan sensornya. Aktifkan di saat penting agar kami tahu di mana lokasimu."

Him Chan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia langsung melepas piercing merah berbentuk bulan sabit kecil di telinga kirinya, menggantinya dengan si kelinci hitam bermasker pink.

Tanpa Him Chan sadari, lelaki berkepala empat di hadapannya mengamati namja cantik itu lekat. Tubuh kurus yang dibalut kaus putih dan celana montir berwarna biru dongker.

"Kau menyalurkan hobi lamamu di sana?" tanya si atasan yang membuat Him Chan juga ikut melirik ke arah pakaian di tubuhnya.

"Ne, begitulah. Aku tidak menyangka mereka punya peralatan-peralatan bagus di garasi. Kau tahu, Bos? Kemarin aku merakit mesin Range Rover! Hasilnya benar-benar luar biasa. Aku puas sekali," terang Him Chan antusias.

Sementara orang yang diceritakan hanya tersenyum maklum. Bagaimanapun, Him Chan tetaplah Him Chan; bocah ceria yang dipenuhi semangat muda. Meskipun sosok ceria tersebut sempat kehilangan dirinya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Himchanie, baru seminggu lebih aku tidak bertemu denganmu, kenapa kau kurus sekali? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu juga pucat." Nada cemas yang asing namun terkesan familiar tersebut meluncur dari bibir sang atasan.

Mata marbel hitam Him Chan menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak saling menatap lembut seperti ini. Apa boleh buat yang bisa Him Chan lakukan saat ini hanyalah tersenyum, "jangan cemas, Appa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Appa?

Yah, seharusnya Him Chan memanggil lelaki di hadapannya ini dengan sebutan 'appa'. Bukan 'appa' sebenarnya. Bisa dikatakan... hubungan mereka seharusnya menjadi 'ayah mertua' dan 'menantu'. Namun sayang, nasib berkata lain, status 'calon' menantu yang Him Chan sandang harus rela ia lepas setelah berpisah dengan Daniel, si putera tunggal sang atasan.

"Kau tahu betapa rindunya aku dengan panggilan itu? Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap kuanggap anakku, Himchanie. Huft~ seandainya Anak Bodoh itu tidak membuat kesalahan. Kita seharusnya... ah, sudahlah! Kalau begitu kutunggu kabar darimu nanti malam, ne!? Berhati-hatilah."

Him Chan hanya mengangguk. Ditatapnya punggung tegap tersebut menjauh, menghilang di balik tikungan lorong. 'Kita seharusnya menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, Appa,' sambungnya berbisik.

Memang, tidak ada yang bisa menebak perubahan takdir, bukan?! Him Chan dulunya terbiasa dengan kebahagiaan semu. Hingga ia bertemu Daniel. Ia pikir itulah kebahagiaan sebenarnya. Namun apa? Namja itu memberinya kebahagiaan, namun dalam semalam, ia merenggutnya secara paksa. Him Chan akan sulit percaya apa itu 'bahagia', dan... juga cinta.

Cinta?

Oh, bagaimana mungkin namja seperti Bang Yong Guk tahu apa itu cinta?! Dia hanya namja overpro yang egois. Dia ingin tahu segalanya. Him Chan tidak suka itu. Bang Yong Guk dan mulut manisnya, dia sudah melewati ba—

Tunggu,

Kenapa Him Chan malah memikirkan Bang Yong Guk?!

'Fokus, Him Chan... fokus...'

Memilih untuk tidak larut dalam pikiran, namja cantik tersebut akhirnya meninggalkan gang sempit itu. Ada satu hal yang ingin dipastikannya.

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~

Young Jae dan Jong Up baru saja memasuki garasi saat mereka disambut dengan dua wajah cemas.

"Junhongie? Dae Hyun? Ada apa?" Young Jae langsung menyongsong keduanya setelah ia turun dari mobil. Diikuti oleh sang kekasih di belakang.

"Yong Guk Hyung dan Him Chan Hyung sepertinya bertengkar hebat, Hyung. Kami tadi mendengar mereka saling berteriak!" Zelo menjelaskan dengan suara bergetar. Dia ingat betul bagaimana kerasnya ekspresi Yong Guk tadi.

Mata Young Jae melebar. "Jinjja?! Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar."

"Karena itulah, Hyung, kami cemas sekali."

"Lalu, sekarang mereka berada di mana?"

Zelo sedikit melirik ke arah pintu yang memisahkan garasi dan ruang tengah, "Yong Guk Hyung masih di kamar, dan Him Chan Hyung... tadi dia keluar dari bengkel. Ketika aku akan mengikutinya, dia malah melarangku! Bagaimana ini, Hyung? Aku bahkan melihat mata Him Chan Hyung basah! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia tidak kembali ke bengkel?!"

Namja manis yang diberondongi dengan berbagai pertanyaan oleh sang maknae hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu betapa sayangnya bocah manis bertubuh tinggi ini pada Him Chan. "Junhongie, calm down, okay? Him Chan Hyung pasti kembali. Kau tahu? Terkadang orang dewasa butuh waktu untuk berpikir sendiri. Kau tidak perlu cemas," bujuk Young Jae. Dengan lembut diusapnya puncak kepala abu-abu Zelo, membuat si maknae tenang dan mengangguk pelan.

Inilah sisi lembut Young Jae yang sangat Jong Up sukai. Selain pintar, ia dapat dengan mudah merubah aura negatif seseorang menjadi positif. Oh, apalagi yang tidak bisa dilakukan namja manis berpipi chubby itu?

"Ekhem, jadi... boleh aku tahu ke mana saja kau dan Young Jae semalam?"

Jong Up terlonjak kaget dengan kemunculan Dae Hyun secara tiba-tiba di sebelahnya. Namja tampan berkulit tan tersebut menatap seolah-olah Jong Up tengah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"A... aku... k-kami..."

"Apapun yang kami lakukan... apakah itu urusanmu, Dae Hyun?" Di sinilah Young Jae menempatkan diri, menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari serangan mulut besar Dae Hyun*menurut Young Jae*.

Merasa ditantang, Dae Hyun menatap namja manis yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sebelah Jong Up, dengan sinis. Menyelidik, lebih tepatnya. "Memang bukan urusanku, Chubby-Cheeks." Panggilan Dae Hyun padanya membuat urat di kening Young Jae berkedut. "Aku hanya bertanya. Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak salah. Selama kau hanya bertanya... kami punya hak untuk tidak-ingin-menjawabnya. Ayo, Jongupie! Kita pergi menemui Yong Guk Hyung!"

Pembicaraan, atau mungkin interogasi tersebut berakhir. Young Jae membuang muka dari Dae Hyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kemudian dengan santainya ia mengalungkan tangan pada lengan Jong Up dan membawa namja itu pergi bersamanya.

Dae Hyun hanya melongo melihat hal tersebut. Oh, paling tidak dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya; Young Jae dan Jong Up, berhubungan. THEY BOTH FREAKING DATING AND NO DOUBT, THEY ALREADY MAKING LOVE!

'ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'

Untunglah teriakan kekalahan itu hanya berkecamuk di hati Dae Hyun. Karena kalau tidak, dia mungkin akan dianggap seratus persen gila oleh Zelo yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Namun sayangnya, wajah frustasi yang Dae Hyun tunjukkan, diartikan lain oleh sang maknae.

Zelo merasakan dadanya sakit.

 _'Apa Daehyunie Hyung menyukai Young Jae Hyung?'_

 **TBC**

NB: BANGHIM IS THE PERFECT MATE! THE BEST! HIME CANTIK BANGEEEEEEEEETTTTTT \\(0)/ #Plakkk Hehehehe, **\\(^0^)/++++++m(_ _)m *bow lagi***


	4. Chapter 4

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 4**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~**

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 4**

"Anda hanya perlu menyentuhkan ujungnya dengan air seni. Dalam dua atau tiga menit hasilnya akan keluar; merah artinya positif, dan biru berarti negatif."

Him Chan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan petugas apoteker tersebut. Ia sepenuhnya melupakan bagaimana tatapan aneh beberapa pengunjung apotik di sekitarnya. Toh, siapa yang peduli, kalau di tanganmu saat ini terdapat benda penentu hidup dan matimu? Baiklah, itu terlalu berlebihan. Hanya beberapa jenis 'test pack'. Dan Him Chan rasanya tidak akan pernah tenang bila tidak menggunakan kesemua jenis benda penentu kehamilan tersebut padanya nanti.

"Kau yakin hasilnya akurat?"

Yeoja petugas apoteker tersebut tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Him Chan. "Ya, tentu saja. Apa ini kehamilan pertama anda?" tanyanya.

Him Chan mematung. Hampir saja kata-kata sinis seperti ini-bukan-urusanmu keluar dari mulut namja cantik tersebut jika saja tidak dilihatnya senyuman ramah sang apoteker padanya. Yah, yeoja itu hanya bertanya. Karenanya, mau tidak mau Him Chan akhirnya juga membalas dengan senyuman hangat. "Tidak, ini yang ke dua."

"Oh? Kalau begitu kenapa anda masih bingung menggunakan test pack?"

"Hahaha, yang pertama aku tidak sengaja mengetahuinya saat berkunjung ke dokter. Eum... baru kali ini aku menggunakan... benda ini." Suara Him Chan semakin mencicit pada kata-kata terakhir. Ditatapnya benda-benda persegi tersebut intens. Apakah biru? Atau merah lah yang akan keluar?

Sepenuhnya larut dalam pikiran saat suara tawa renyah si apoteker membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata,

"Kalau begitu selamat mencoba. Anda tidak perlu meragukan hasilya. Aku menjamin kesemuanya akurat. Dan semoga nanti anda mendapatkan putera, ataupun puteri yang berwajah cantik seperti anda."

Deg~

'Putera? Puteri?'

Entah kenapa ada debaran aneh saat kata-kata itu menyapa pendengaran Him Chan. Dia dilemma antara perasaan senang, haru, namun juga bercampur dengan kesedihan. Semuanya campur aduk. Tidak menentu.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau ternyata dia benar-benar... hamil?

Dan ini... darah daging Yong Guk...

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~

PRANNGGGGGGG!

Smartphone. Benda elektronik super canggih tersebut pecah berhamburan membentur dinding. Menyusul setelahnya sebuah kepalan tangan memukul bagian dinding yang sama. Terlalu keras, dan mungkin kalau orang biasa yang mengalaminya, pastilah saat ini ia akan berteriak kesakitan dengan tulang jemari retak. Tapi... ini Bang Yong Guk; pria bertubuh muscular yang bahkan tetap berdiri tegap meskipun lebih dari enam peluru pernah bersarang di tubuhnya.

"AAAAKKKKHHH! Aku tidak mengerti lagi apa yang terjadi padanya!? Kenapa dia labil sekali akhir-akhir ini!?"

"Hyung, tenanglah. Mungkin Him Chan Hyung punya masalah yang tidak bisa diceritakannya." Young Jae akhirnya angkat bicara setelah lima menit berdiri di depan pintu kamar tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain memperhatikan sang leader yang tengah mengamuk. Ia sempat melirik Jong Up di sebelahnya, meminta dukungan, meskipun tidak tahu dukungan seperti apa yang dibutuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"AKH!" Hanya dengusan kasar yang bisa Yong Guk berikan. Lelaki tampan tersebut kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya terlentang di atas ranjang. Ia menutup mata dan merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan, namun kedua orang di depan pintu tahu kalau saat ini Yong Guk tengah berusaha untuk meredam emosinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa susah sekali memahami Kim Him Chan?" Yong Guk mulai bergumam pelan. Bukannya bermaksud untuk bertanya. Kata-kata tersebut lebih ditujukannya pada diri sendiri.

Kembali Young Jae bertukar pandang dengan Jong Up. Terus terang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka melihat Yong Guk lemah seperti ini. Terakhir kali saat... namja itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil oleh pengendara mabuk. Dan, itu sudah sangat lama. Young Jae dan Jong Up rasanya belum siap jika dihadapkan dalam pemandangan menyedihkan seperti ini lagi.

"Kalian bisa membantuku?"

Namja di atas ranjang tiba-tiba bersuara. Nada tenang, tidak lagi terdengar frustasi.

"Apa, Hyung?"

"Carilah, Him Chan. Kupikir... tidak baik membiarkannya sendirian di luar sana. Dia... terlihat kacau sekali tadi."

Tidak butuh diperintah dua kali bagi keduanya—Young Jae dan Jong Up—untuk segera melesat keluar dan melaksanakan titah sang leader.

Tinggallah Yong Guk di kamar. Sendiri. Rasanya sepi sekali tanpa Him Chan di sana. Yong Guk seolah baru sadar betapa luasnya kamarnya tersebut. Lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan sebelum-tidak-adanya Him Chan dalam kehidupannya? Kenapa waktu itu Yong Guk tidak merasa kesepian seperti ini?

'Hime... berbagilah denganku~'

########^0^########

"Biru... biru... biru..." Him Chan mengucapkan kata itu berkali-kali layaknya mantra. Yah, mantra yang sekiranya akan membuatnya... lega? Atau sedih? Entahlah.

Namja cantik itu saat ini tengah berada pada salah satu bilik toilet. Ia duduk dengan tangan menggenggam ujung kertas-kertas panjang seukuran pensil. Kelopak matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata panjang dan lebat terpejam erat. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk dan gila seolah berseliweran di benaknya.

Hamil?

Seharusnya dia waspada, bukan?

Seharusnya Him Chan tidak membiarkan Yong Guk berejakulasi di dalam tubuhnya. Dan mengingat intensitas hubungan intim mereka...

AKHHHH! TIDAK!

'Tenang, Him Chan... Tenang... kau hanya sakit, kelelahan. Tidak ada yang hamil di sini. Yah, kau tidak hamil.'

Lagi-lagi Him Chan melakukannya; bermonolog, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya melalui pikiran. Namja cantik itu kemudian melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lima menit sudah berlalu. Dua menit lebih lama dari waktu yang tertulis dalam bungkusan test pack.

Inilah saatnya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menghadapinya. Perlahan marbel hitam Him Chan terbuka, ragu-ragu mengintip hasil pada kertas-kertas di tangannya.

Mungkin, badai disertai petir tidak sebanding dengan apa yang Him Chan rasakan sekarang. Perlahan kedua manik mata indah tersebut terasa panas, mulai digenangi air yang secara perlahan menganak sungai di kedua pipi putihnya.

Kesemua ujung kertas-kertas di tangannya, seolah kompak menunjukkan satu warna yang sama.

Merah.

Positif.

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~

'Si Chubby Cheeks meyebalkan itu! Kenapa dia sok rahasia-rahasiaan segala?! MENYEBALKAAAAAAANNNN!'

Jung Dae Hyun memang tidak bisa ditebak. Terkadang, namja tampan itu terlihat begitu tenang. Tapi sekarang... dia kembali berekspresi seolah-olah langit akan runtuh. Dia tidak rela sedikitpun kalah dari Young Jae. Tapi... dia bisa apa?

Hei, itu bukan salah Young Jae 'kan, kalau namja manis tersebut berani mengungkapkan perasaannya? Harusnya Dae Hyun juga mengambil tindakan kalau tidak ingin dipecundangi, tapi... mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang kita sukai tidak semudah yang dibayangkan! Bagaimana kalau nanti Zelo menolaknya? Atau yang lebih parah... namja manis itu menjauhinya karena merasa tidak nyaman!? NO!

"Daehyunie Hyung, Hyung tidak makan?"

Panggilan bernada lembut itu menyadarkan Dae Hyun dari kegalauannya. Ck, apa yang dia lakukan?! Melamun di saat Zelo berada di dekatnya?! "A-ah, ne, Junhongie," sahutnya. Kemudian mulai menyuap ramen yang dibuatkan Zelo sebagai menu makan siang mereka.

Pada awalnya Dae Hyun sama sekali tidak menyadari, namun... setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Zelo sama sekali tidak bersuara. Dae Hyun tahu, terjadi sesuatu pada namja manis di hadapannya.

"Eum... Junhongie, waegeure? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Zelo hanya tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng, "gwencahana, Hyung. Aku hanya memikirkan Him Chan Hyung," dustanya. Oh, haruskah Zelo mengatakan kalau saat ini dia dilanda rasa cemburu?! Cemburu tidak beralasan, lebih tepatnya. Zelo bahkan tidak bisa menentukan, apakah ia pantas cemburu atau tidak? Karena... hubungan mereka selama ini layaknya dongsaeng dan hyung. Tidak lebih.

"Oh, kau tenang saja. Him Chan Hyung pasti baik-baik saja. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, Junhongie~" ujar Dae Hyun sembari tersenyum ramah.

'Ck, kenapa kau tidak peka sekali, Hyung?'

#######^0^########

Sebuah Range Rover hitam tampak membelah jalanan kota Bangkok yang kebanyakan dipenuhi pengendara motor maupun sepeda. Tidak sebanding dengan kemewahannya, mobil mewah tersebut hanya melaju pelan, sesekali berhenti di sisi jalan, lalu kembali melaju dalam kecepatan pelan.

"Bagaimana ini, Jongupie? Kita harus mencari Him Chan Hyung kemana lagi?"

"Tenanglah, Youngie. Kurasa... Him Chan Hyung di sekitar pertokoan ini. Seingatku dia selalu ke daerah ini untuk berbelanja." Jong Up menjawab, sementara matanya nyalang memperhatikan sekeliling, melewati kaca mobil.

Young Jae menghembuskan nafas berat. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, bibir bawahnya mencebik cemberut. "Tapi Jongupie, Him Chan Hyung sedang marah. Dia tidak mungkin berbelanja, Babbo! Lagipula, Yong Guk Hyung benar-benar. Sudah jelas Him Chan Hyung sedang tidak stabil. Tidak seharusnya dia terus-terusan bertanya, bukan?!" gerutu Young Jae sebal. Dia tadi mendapat tambahan informasi dari Zelo yang samar-samar mendengar sedikit perdebatan pasangan BangHim.

Jong Up malah tersenyum dan menggeleng. Kalau di saat-saat seperti ini, rasanya lebih dewasa dia daripada Young Jae. "Youngie, tidak ada salahnya kalau seorang kekasih mengkhawatirkan orang yang dicintainya. Justru keadaan seperti Him Chan Hyung-lah yang membuat Yong Guk Hyung penasaran. Dia hanya mencemaskan kekasihnya. Itu saja."

Kata-kata sang kekasih membuat namja manis di sebelah kursi pengemudi pouting. "Yah, apa benar kau ini lebih muda dua tahun dariku?! Kau terdengar seperti orang tua. Atau jangan-jangan... kau memalsukan umurmu!?" tuduhnya.

"Hahaha, jangan menempatkan kebijaksanaan seseorang berdasarkan umur, Youngie~" celetuk Jong Up sembari menggusak gemas surai cokelat sang kekasih. Baiklah, namja ini benar-benar memperlakukan makhluk jenius seperti Yoo Young Jae secara semena-mena, eoh?

"Yak! Menyebalkan sekali. Jangan berlagak dewasa, Jongupie."

Jong Up hanya tertawa melihat betapa kerasnya usaha young Jae untuk menjauh dari jangkauannya. Percuma. Mereka di dalam mobil. Terperangkap, berdua. Namja manis itu bahkan tidak punya ruang untuk menghindar.

Melihat hal tersebut, perlahan muncul ide jahil di benak Jong Up. Namja bertubuh atletis tersebut sengaja menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan dan bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya pada Young Jae. Membuat namja manis bermata doe tersebut terbelalak.

Blush~

"Jo-Jongupie? A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jong Up menyeringai, "menurutmu?"

"Ki-kita di tempat umum, Babbo! Kau tidak malu kalau sampai ada yang melihat kita!?" Suara Young Jae meninggi marah. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang memerah panas.

"Ini kaca film, Youngie Baby~ Mereka tidak akan bisa melihat kita dari luar," bisik Jong Up seduktif. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, membuat Young Jae mau tidak mau menutup kedua matanya erat.

Oh, ini menggemaskan. Bagaimana mungkin makhluk manis ini semalam begitu berani hingga membuat kedua kaki Jong Up lemas layaknya jelly, sementara sekarang malah bersikap menggemaskan dan blushing parah? Niat Jong Up yang tadinya ingin mengerjai sang kekasih, mendadak buyar. Ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Mencium Young Jae.

Oleh karena itu, kedua telapak tangannya menangkup pipi kenyal tersebut dan... mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada bibir manis yang tampaknya tidak akan pernah membuat Jong Up merasa bosan untuk singgah.

Young Jae yang pada awalnya berdiam diri, kini mulai ikut menggerakkan belahan bibirnya seirama dengan Jong Up. Ini bukanlah ciuman pertama, tapi tetap saja menciptakan efek percikan panas ke sekujur tubuh keduanya. Panas yang sama seperti yang melanda keduanya semalam, hanya saja... kali ini terasa lebih manis. Hanya pertukaran saliva, mengulum disertai gigitan kecil yang lembut.

Plop~

Jong Up mengakhiri ciuman basah mereka dengan suara nyaring. Dada keduanya sedikit naik-turun, lumayan sesak meskipun ciuman manis-lah yang saling mereka bagi.

Melihat Young Jae dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, mengundang Jong Up untuk kembali mendekat. Namun apa boleh buat saat kedua tangan namja manis tersebut menghalangi dengan menapak di dadanya.

"Wae?"

Bukannya menjawab dengan benar, Young Jae malah menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah belakang Jong Up. Mata namja manis tersebut terlihat fokus menatap ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

'Memangnya... ada apa?'

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jong Up untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Di luar sana, tepatnya di ujung trotoar berseberangan dari mobil mereka, terlihat sosok namja cantik berkaus putih dan berseragam montir yang bagian atasnya dibiarkan turun, menggantung sempurna di pinggang rampingnya.

Him Chan.

Hanya saja... terlihat berbeda. Tidak ada keceriaan yang tergambar dari kepala yang menunduk dan terus-terusan menatap jalanan beraspal itu. Him Chan sebanding dengan mayat hidup. Tatapannya kosong meskipun saat ini Young Jae dan Jong Up melihatnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, namja cantik itu terus melangkah ke depan. Dapat dipastikan kalau kesadaran Him Chan patut dipertanyakan saat ini.

"Huft... biar aku yang menghampirinya, Jongupie. Kau tunggulah di mobil." Young Jae langsung melompat turun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang kekasih. "Him Chan Hyung!" panggilnya sembari menyeberangi jalan. Sayangnya, makhluk cantik yang dipanggil malah terus melangkah tanpa menoleh. Sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam dunianya. Sepertinya.

"HYUNG!" Kali ini Young Jae berteriak. Tidak perlu sebenarnya, toh, dia sudah berdiri di depan Him Chan. Menghadang langkah lesu namja cantik itu.

"Eh? Youngie? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hyung, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa yang Hyung lakukan di sini? Ayo kita pulang!" Young Jae meraih pergelangan tangan Him Chan hanya untuk ditepis oleh namja cantik tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana."

"Hyung?"

Kaki Him Chan seolah bergerak mundur dengan sendirinya. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana. Aku tidak bisa bernafas di sana; Dia membuatku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Dia? Maksudmu... Yong Guk Hyung?" Him Chan tidak menjawab. Namun ekspresi keras dan tegang yang ditunjukkannya seolah berkata 'ya, Bang Yong Guk-lah yang membuatku tidak bisa bernafas'.

"Huft..." Lagi-lagi Young Jae menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia memang tidak pernah mengalami apa itu yang namanya dikekang, namun... melihat ke-overpro-an yang Yong Guk tunjukkan pada Him Chan... sedikit-banyaknya, ia paham. Him Chan merasa tidak bisa bernafas. Apa karena itu akhir-akhir ini dia tampak stress?

"Hyung, aku tahu terkadang Yong Guk Hyung berlebihan. Tapi... ada yang berkata padaku, tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, jika seorang kekasih mengkhawatirkan orang yang dicintainya? Yong Guk Hyung hanya terlalu mencintaimu. Dia sangat mencemaskanmu. Karena itulah, meskipun kalian sedang bertengkar dan seberapa-pun labilnya emosinya saat ini, Yong Guk Hyung tetap mengutus aku dan Jongupie untuk mencarimu. Dia terlalu peduli dan mencintaimu, Hyung." Dan sepertinya Young Jae harus berterima kasih banyak pada Jong Up atas kata-kata bijaksananya ini.

Bagai tertusuk dan terhujam di ulu hati, Him Chan tenggelam dalam berbagai emosi.

Cinta...

Itulah yang menjadi masalah sekarang!

Apa Yong Guk tahu apa itu 'cinta'?

Peduli...

Apa Yong Guk pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain?

Deg~

Oh, Him Chan... siapa yang sebenarnya kau bohongi? Bagaimana hatimu bisa memainkan intrik rumit seperti ini?!

Cinta dan rasa peduli... bukankah Yong Guk memilikinya? Rasa cinta dan peduli-lah yang membuat namja tampan itu... menjadi seorang pembunuh. Yah, dia membunuh semua pejabat bejat itu untuk balas dendam. Tapi... benarkah?

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang, ne?" ajak dan bujuk Young Jae sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Pada awalnya uluran tangan itu hanya ditatap nanar oleh si cantik, namun akhirnya senyuman lega menghiasi wajah Young Jae saat uluran tangannya dibalas dengan genggaman erat oleh jemari putih halus milik Him Chan.

"Ne, ayo kita pulang," ucapnya balas tersenyum.

Yah, Him Chan tidak punya pilihan. Dia sudah jatuh ke dalam kubangan, jadi... kenapa tidak berenang saja sekalian?! Dia akan mencari tahu sendiri kebenaran mengenai Bang Yong Guk. Bila itu bukan untuk kebaikan dirinya... maka ini untuk... makhluk hidup yang bertumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Paling tidak, di masa depan nanti Him Chan tidak perlu berbohong pada si mungil; mengatakan kalau appanya adalah orang baik. Bukannya pembunuh berdarah dingin.

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~

From: Young Jae

—Hyung, kami sudah menemukan Him Chan Hyung. Sebentar lagi kami sampai di bengkel^^—

14 : 23

Baru dua menit berlalu semenjak terakhir kali mata tajam Yong Guk mengecek jam digital di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Namja tampan tersebut melakukannya berkali-kali, berharap waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan membawa Him Chan kembali ke ruangan ini. Kamar mereka. Entah kenapa dia merutuki kebodohan yang dilakukannya hingga mengakibatkan ia dan Him Chan bertengkar. Him Chan tidak mau berbagi beban? Fine. Him Chan sekarang membencinya? It's absolutely the-big-NOT FINE!

Brum... cklek!

Suara mesin berhenti dan pintu mobil yang dibuka dari arah garasi hampir saja membuat Yong Guk melompat riang, nyaris berlari keluar dari kamarnya jika saja ia tidak teringat kalau...

 _'AKU SEDANG TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU!'_

Deg~

Benar. Him Chan sedang tidak ingin melihatnya. Teriakan frustasi namja cantik itu menegaskan hal tersebut. Lalu... apa yang sekarang harus Yong Guk lakukan? Menghindar? Ah, atau lebih tepatnya... menyembunyikan dirinya?

 _'Huh, lihatlah betapa konyolnya dirimu, Bang Yong Guk! Kau berencana bersembunyi layaknya pengecut dari sosok cantik... lembut... dan... rapuh.'_

Cklek.

Yong Guk mematung di tempat. Babbo! Dia berpikir terlalu lama. Si cantik, lembut, dan rapuh itu sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Suasana serasa mencekam karena keduanya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Juga tidak ada pergerakan bibir yang berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan. Hingga pada akhirnya kepala bersurai hitam Him Chan tertunduk, menatap jemari kakinya. Saat itulah Yong Guk sadar, sosok Him Chan, terlihat semakin rapuh. Layaknya bocah terlantar yang tidak memiliki jalan pulang. Sepenuhnya tersesat.

Tidak tahan melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya, Yong Guk langsung menyongsong dan meraup tubuh kurus sang kekasih ke dalam pelukan luar biasa erat. Tidak membiarkan sedikitpun udara menyela diantara mereka.

"Mianhe, mianhe... Aku memang manusia pabbo. Aku egois. Mianhe, Hime... tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu. Maafkan aku, jeongmal..." ujar Yong Guk beruntun. Salah satu telapak tangan lebarnya menekan bagian belakang kepala Him Chan sehingga wajah cantik namja berkulit putih itu semakin tersembunyi di perpotongan lehernya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Him Chan salahkan selain hormon yang mengambil alih tubuhnya secara semena-mena. Ia bergetar, menangis, entah karena kata-kata penyesalan yang Yong Guk ucapkan atau karena... kenyataan bahwa dirinya hamil. Dia bingung. Takdir membuat posisinya serba sulit.

"Jangan menangis. Kumohon jangan menangis." Yong Guk menenangkan sembari mengusap surai hitam Him Chan lembut. Tindakan yang dilakukannya ini malah membuat si cantik semakin bergetar.

Him Chan benci menjadi melankolis. Tapi sekarang, dia malah menangis dalam pelukan hangat seseorang layaknya tidak ada hari esok.

'Damn hormon...'

Saat tangisan Him Chan mulai mereda, hanya terdengar sesegukan dari bibirnya, Yong Guk melepaskan pelukan erat mereka. Hanya berjarak sedikit. Tubuh keduanya masih menempel sempurna satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Yong Guk kemudian bergerak menghapus linangan air mata di kedua pipi putih tersebut.

"Mianhe, aku membuatmu menangis. Jangan membenciku, Hime. Jangan membenciku."

Si cantik menatap lurus wajah tampan di hadapannya. Mata yang selalu menatap siapapun tajam dan menusuk, kali ini menatap dengan cara berbeda. Terlihat lembut, dilingkupi permohonan. Bukanlah seorang Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin The Mato's yang tersohor. Mengingatkan Him Chan akan tatapan memelas saat mereka berdebat tadi.

"Bbang, kenapa kau... _mencintaiku_?" Entah kenapa Him Chan menanyakan ini. Dapat dilihatnya kedua mata Yong Guk melebar, lalu kemudian membentuk dua bulan sabit dengan gummy smile menghiasi bibir.

"Kau baru menanyakan hal itu sekarang?" Yong Guk mencubit pelan pipi kanan sang kekasih. "Saat pertama kali melihatmu; berdiri limbung dengan lengan bersimbah darah, aku hanya berpikir... kenapa bukan aku saja? Kenapa kau harus mendorongku? Percayalah, merahnya darah terlihat sangat mengerikan di atas kulit putihmu. Aku benar-benar panik waktu itu. Seolah lengan yang tertembak mampu membunuhmu seketika." Puncak hidung namja tampan tersebut berkerut. Ia pastinya mengingat dengan jelas saat-saat mengerikan itu, dimana untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, seorang Bang Yong Guk takut akan merahnya darah.

Him Chan saat ini tak ubahnya seperti pengamat. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana tarikan otot-otot ekspresi pada wajah Yong Guk. Berharap dengan melakukannya, ia akan dapat membaca apa, dan siapa itu Bang Yong Guk.

Mungkin keduanya memang berjodoh. Mereka sama-sama buntu pada kata 'apa' dan 'siapa' diri masing-masing. Oh, seandainya hidup ini lebih mudah dan setiap manusia dapat dengan bebas menyampaikan isi hati satu sama lain.

"Bagiku kau seperti obat. Candu. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya diriku tanpamu. Setiap kali melihatmu di sekitar, melindungimu sepenuh hati adalah satu-satunya yang kupikirkan. Kau terluka, aku akan jauh beribu-ribu lebih terluka. Terdengar mustahil dan gombal, tapi... itulah kenyataannya." Yong Guk mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan memberi kecupan kilat di bibir Him Chan. Membuat mata bengkak si makhluk cantik melebar.

Dan lagi-lagi Him Chan terlihat seperti anjing kecil karena memiringkan kepala dengan tatapan innocence terpatri jelas di wajahnya. "Jadi... kau benar-benar... mencintaiku?"

Yah, mungkin namja cantik ini tidak sadar telah membuat ekspresi menggemaskan tersebut. Oh, bagaimana Yong Guk harus bertahan bila Him Chan secara tanpa sadar telah mempesonanya, membutakan matanya dengan segala kecantikan dan keimutan yang dimilikinya?

Merasa tidak tahan, Yong Guk kemudian kembali mencuri kecupan kilat di bibir merah Him Chan. "Ne, aku sangat mencintaimu, Hime," tegasnya tanpa keraguan.

Deg~

Deg~

Deg~

Jantung Him Chan kembali berdebar. Jadi... Bang Yong Guk tahu apa itu... cinta? Dan namja itu sungguh-sungguh... mencintainya?

"Apa... tidak sebaiknya kalian pergi? Kupikir tidak baik mengintip apa yang dua anak manusia lakukan."

Kedua makhluk yang sedang berhimpitan di balik pintu kamar BangHim, mengintip, tentu saja terlonjak kaget. Terlebih, orang yang baru saja menegur mereka juga ikut menyandarkan dagu di puncak kepala paling atas. Untunglah, mereka berpegangan erat pada sisi kerangka pintu sehingga tidak terjatuh.

"Ya, Youngie Hyung! Kau mengagetkan kami!" Si maknae Zelo berbisik. Mereka masih saja pada posisi kepala tersusun satu sama lain. Sementara... Dae Hyun yang berada paling bawah, mulai bergerak gusar karena ada tambahan berat di puncak kepalanya yang terdapat dagu Zelo.

"Kkkkkk~ kalian ini memang kompak sekali, eoh?! Melakukan perbuatan buruk pun kalian bersama!" kekeh dan ledek Young Jae.

"Ya! Young Jae! Cepat minggir! Kepalaku sakit, Babbo!"

Bukan Young Jae namanya kalau ia akan menuruti perintah Dae Hyun. Malah, dengan sengaja namja manis tersebut menambahkan berat pada dagunya, menekan sekeras mungkin ke bawah. Young Jae tertawa keras saat didengarnya pekikan kesakitan dari bawah. Puas sekali karena ia tahu suara penderitaan milik siapa itu.

Cklek~

"Kalian sedang apa?"

SIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG...

Pintu kamar BangHim terbuka sepenuhnya, ketiga onggok manusia di depan pintu mematung seketika. Sang leader, Bang Yong Guk, menatap mereka dengan satu alis terangkat dan kening berkerut. Di balik bahunya tampak Him Chan mengntip dengan wajah memerah—mungkin karena menangis—dan mata membengkak.

"Youngie, Zelo-ya, Dae Hyun? Kalian sedang... apa?" tanya Him Chan bingung.

"Mmmm..."

"Eng..."

"Aaa..."

Yong Guk menyipitkan mata, curiga, atau mungkin menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan ketiga makhluk di hadapannya ini.

"Hehehe... jadi kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Young Jae sok polos disertai cengiran aneh.

Urat di dahi Yong Guk berkedut. Giginya terdengar keras bergemeletuk, hingga...

"YA! BERANINYA KALIAN MENGINTIP KAMI!? JIGULLE?!" teriak sang leader membahana. Ketiga manusia yang diteriaki sontak berhamburan, berlari dari kejaran 'monster' tampan bernama Bang Yong Guk. Jong Up yang tengah berlatih di ruang bawah pun mungkin dapat mendengar teriakan tersebut.

Tinggallah Him Chan sendiri. Berdiri, melongo di pintu kamar mereka sembari memperhatikan kekasihnya yang berlari mengejar Young Jae, Dae Hyun, dan Zelo. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Dan... benarkah orang seperti Bang Yong Guk adalah orang jahat?

 _'Entahlah~'_

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 5**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M (kembali ke asal*smirk*)**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 5**

Yong Guk dan Him Chan seringkali melakukan sesuatu di luar rencana. Sore ini mereka pergi memantau lokasi sekali lagi. Memantau, jika meraba dan menjamahi tubuh masing-masing termasuk dalam 'memantau' lokasi.

"Kau yakin mereka tidak bisa melihat kita dari luar?" tanya Him Chan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Mata doe-nya nyalang menatap ke samping kanan kaca mobil karena... yah, hanya kaca bagian itulah yang bisa Him Chan lihat dari posisinya yang tengah berbaring di jok belakang mobil saat ini.

Terdengar kekehan dari Yong Guk. Namja tampan itu terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali padahal posisinya sama tidak nyamannya dengan posisi Him Chan. Mereka berhimpitan di jok belakang. Dan betapa menyesalnya karena bukannya membawa Range Rover yang mungkin akan memberikan ruang lebih besar, mereka malah memilih sedan hitam yang jelas-jelas ukuran jauh lebih kecil. Yah, sekali lagi, mereka sering melakukan sesuatu di luar rencana.

"Aku yakin, Hime. Semua mobil di garasiku berlapis kaca film. Hanya kita yang bisa melihat mereka dari sini. Kenapa? Kau takut mereka akan melihat kita? Tumben sekali kau mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu, Hime." Yong Guk berujar santai sambil membungkuk, kembali mengulum bibir Him Chan yang memerah dan mulai membengkak. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Him Chan untuk bisa bernafas dan berbicara dengan benar setelah Yong Guk menjauhi bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu," bisik Him Chan serak, "hanya saja... tidak nyaman melihat mereka berlalu-lalang. Aku seperti bintang film porno rasanya."

"Kkkkkkk~ aku jamin kau akan jadi bintang film porno yang sangat terkenal."

Kata-kata Yong Guk membuat si cantik ikut terkekeh. Telapak tangan yang halus tersebut mulai mengalungi leher tegap di atasnya. "Kalau begitu kau mau jadi produsernya? Aku butuh seseorang yang mampu membiayai besar-besaran untuk film perdanaku."

Yong Guk terlihat berpikir, berlagak mempertimbangkan ajakan Him Chan. Namun kemudian ia menyeringai lebar dan kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, "aku akan lebih memilih menjadi 'lawan main'mu saja," putusnya sesaat sebelum meraih bibir makhluk cantik di bawahnya.

Si cantik hanya dapat terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yong Guk. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Membiarkan Yong Guk kembali menjamahnya? Dia tidak ingat kalau gara-gara kelalaiannya dalam hal ini, membuat ia dan Yong Guk menciptakan sesosok nyawa? Ah, persetan. Him Chan memang tidak perduli saat ini.

Ini hormon,

Dan, sentuhan Yong Guk.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa melepasnya!" Him Chan merengut. Beberapa menit kedua tangannya berkutat, menarik dan melepas ikat pinggang Yong Guk, namun... sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Benda itu terlalu erat. Apa Yong Guk sengaja memakainya seerat ini? Atau... ereksi di bawah perut namja tampan itulah penyebabnya?

Yong Guk menarik tubuhnya dari atas Him Chan, "biar aku yang membukanya. Kau juga buka bajumu, Hime."

Dengan serampangan dan terkesan buru-buru, Yong Guk dan Him Chan melepas baju masing-masing. Yong Guk lah yang pertama kali selesai. Namja itu juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Him Chan melepas boxer.

"Terima kasih. Kurasa aku sangat membutuhkannya."

"Kkkkkkk, dengan senang hati, Hime~"

Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi pertukaran kata. Yong Guk menarik tangan si cantik hingga sekarang tubuh kurus itu duduk mengangkang dalam pangkuannya. Dada mereka saling menempel, dengan bagian bawah yang... jelas-jelas akan saling beradu, bersentuhan sehingga menciptakan friksi menyenangkan sekaligus memabukkan.

Him Chan langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, berusaha agar dirinya tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Namun Yong Guk punya cara yang lebih bagus. Namja tampan itu menyerang bibir Him Chan dalam ciuman kasar. Ia menelan semua desahan yang mungkin juga akan tervokal keluar dari tenggorokan mereka.

Nafas si cantik tertahan saat Yong Guk memutuskan menambahkan tangannya untuk bermain di kedua puncak pink kemerahan yang terdapat di dada Him Chan. Memelintir sekaligus menekan-nekan dengan gemas.

"Hmmphhhhhhh..."

Puas menguasai bibir, atau lebih tepatnya mulut, Yong Guk beralih mengganti peran salah satu tangannya dengan bibir. Tonjolan pink kemerahan yang menegang hebat itu dihisapnya keras. Tidak lupa menambahkan lidah untuk berpartisipasi.

Baiklah, Him Chan menyerah. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Serta merta makhluk cantik tersebut mendesah keras. "AAAHHHHH – mmmppfthhhhh..." Sayangnya, Yong Guk kembali menguasai bibirnya.

"Ssshh..."

Samar-samar dapat didengar Yong Guk mendesis, desisan yang seolah meminta Him Chan untuk tidak bersuara. Oh, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukannya?! Namja ini benar-benar... paling tidak, jangan terus menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka! Itu membuat Him Chan serasa menggila!

"Engh!"

Yong Guk tidak pernah berhenti melakukan sesuatu. Kedua telunjuknya memasuki Him Chan tanpa aba-aba. Membuat si cantik terkesiap dan akan mengesampingkan pikiran bagaimana caranya tangan Yong Guk bisa berpindah secepat itu. Sekuat tenaga Him Chan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa sakit bercampur nikmat dengan menciumi bibir yang menguasainya lebih keras. Ini tidak membantu sama sekali. Terlebih saat dua jari lain bergabung. Si cantik menarik diri dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Uuuuhhhhh, B-Bbang... akhh... that's hurt..." Him Chan meringis dan secara spontan, meremas lengan atletis Yong Guk. Tanpa sengaja menancapkan kuku, mengundang ringisan yang sama dari si pemilik lengan. Meskipun begitu, ke-empat jemari yang bersarang tidak berhenti melakukan zig-zag, membuat jalan seolah yakin akan satu tujuan.

Jelas sekali hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan saat ini berbeda. Tidak ada kelembutan seperti biasa. Semuanya berlangsung secara keras dan kasar. Dan, Yong Guk menginginkannya. Begitupula dengan Him Chan. Makhluk cantik tersebut mendesah keras dan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke bawah, mencoba menelan sebanyak mungkin jemari Yong Guk. Sebentar-sebentar Him Chan mengutuk. Dia kesakitan, tentu saja.

"Hime, kau harus rileks." Yong Guk berujar. Melihat wajah Him Chan bergumul dengan rasa sakit, membuatnya tidak tega. Bagian dirinya yang sekiranya masih waras berteriak untuk berhenti, berhenti menyakiti sang Hime. Namun ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih bila bibir merah di hadapannya tidak berhenti mendesah, meringis, dan mengutuk. Dirty talk selalu memancing libido siapapun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Maka dari itu, Yong Guk kembali mengulum bibir Him Chan. Berharap dengan melakukan hal tersebut dapat membuat kekasihnya diam.

Berhasil.

Him Chan tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara, akan tetapi...

Fuck!

"A-aghh~ hmmpfftt... Himehhhh..."

... tidak dengan dinding sempit hangat yang seolah begitu lapar akan jemari Yong Guk. Dinding lembut tersebut mencengkram dan berkedut hebat. Menandakan bahwa Him Chan sudah sepenuhnya siap.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yong Guk menarik jemarinya. Him Chan sempat bergetar akan rasa kosong dan kehilangan. Namun tidak lama karena Yong Guk mulai mengangkat sedikit pinggul namja cantik itu dan memposisikan kesejatiannya di depan otot cincin sempit yang memerah dan berkedut di bawah sana.

Yong Guk menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia mulai mendorong pinggul ke atas dan secara perlahan menurunkan tubuh Him Chan untuk menyelimuti miliknya dengan kehangatan si makhluk cantik.

Mata tajam yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari pusat di mana tubuh mereka saling menyatu tersebut, terus terang membuat wajah Him Chan semakin merah padam. Apakah dia hanya mengkhayalkan berbagai macam hal sehingga merasa suasana saat ini terlalu intens? Terlalu berhasrat dan... diselimuti berbagai emosi kental. Inikah... cinta? Inikah rasanya bercinta atas dasar...

Deg~

... cinta?

"...hhhhh... Hime, ka-kalungkan lenganmu, ahhh... di-di leherku," perintah Yong Guk disertai geraman rendah. Him Chan bahkan tidak menyadari kalau tubuh mereka telah menyatu sepenuhnya. Oh, Yong Guk benar-benar keras dan tebal. Si cantik merasa tubuhnya terbelah dua, terlalu penuh sehingga tidak mampu menggerakkan otot dindingnya di bawah sana.

"Ahhhhhh... Guk-Gukiehhhh... terlalu... ahhhhhh..."

Melihat Him Chan yang mungkin sudah kehilangan akal sehat, apalagi memanggilnya dengan 'sayang', Yong Guk akhirnya memutuskan membimbing kedua lengan Him Chan untuk memeluk lehernya. Terus terang ia tidak perduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar, membiarkan Him Chan mendesah sekeras yang namja cantik itu mau. Toh, semua kaca jendela tertutup rapat; tidak ada yang akan melihat mereka dari luar sana, dan Yong Guk berharap, begitu pula dengan desahan mereka.

Yong Guk mulai menempatkan telapak tangan di bokong kenyal Him Chan—tetap berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh bagian yang ditato—dan meremasnya perlahan, memijat. Ia dihadiahi desahan dan pekikan rendah dari makhluk cantik tersebut.

"Ahhhh... s-stop that... hhhh..."

Permintaan memelas Him Chan tidak ditanggapi Yong Guk. Namja tampan itu malah menyeringai evil dan terkikik. "Kkkkkkk~ kau harus lihat bagaimana ekspresimu saat ini, Hime~" bisiknya seduktif. Lidah Yong Guk mulai menjilati daun telinga yang ia bisiki. Membuat si pemilik spontan bergetar dan tanpa sadar menggerakkan otot dinding tubuh bawahnya. "Howhhhhh... you're so fuckin' delicious, Hime~ I never met someone so lovingly-fuckable like you. I just wanna pounded senseless into you. Make you cried my loving-name. Again. And again~"

Him Chan tidak tahu apa tujuan Yong Guk sebenarnya mengatakan semua itu, yang pasti, that's make him so fuckin' TURN ON! Damn, mereka bahkan belum melakukan pergerakan apapun!

"I loved your scents too~" Yong Guk masih terus menggumamkan sesuatu. Namja itu seolah sibuk dalam dunia sendiri; dunianya yang tidak akan pernah absen dari sosok Kim Him Chan. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan memberikan kissmark di sekitar leher jenjang sang kekasih. "It's like... some kinds of strawberry and citrus. It's driving me crazy, you know?"

Terus terang Him Chan tidak mengerti kenapa Yong Guk terus menggumamkan hal-hal seperti ini padanya. Bagaimana bisa namja tampan itu menggabungkan dirty talk dengan kata-kata cheesy yang harus Him Chan akui, Ia. Sangat. Menyukainya!?

"I love you so much, Hime."

Dengan itu, Yong Guk mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas. Diikuti kedua tangannya menaik-turunkan tubuh Him Chan. Mereka saling bertemu dalam tubrukan kasar.

"Anghhhhhhhh~ Gukiehhhhh..." lenguh dan desah si cantik. Matanya terpejam erat, begitupula pelukannya di leher namja tampan yang memangkunya.

Mungkin Him Chan terlihat tengah mabuk, larut akan ekstasi karena pergerakan milik Yong Guk di dalam dirinya, namun... sebenarnya tidak terlalu. Him Chan ingin menangis. Marbel hitamnya terasa panas karena menahan genangan air mata. Bersyukurlah ia menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher Yong Guk saat ini.

Kali ini Him Chan tidak dapat menyalahkan hormon akan kesensitifannya. Ini terlebih pada rasa... sakit, sedih, kesal, kecewa. Entah pada siapa. Takdirkah? Ataukah karena... dia... mencintai Yong Guk?

"Eunghhh~" Him Chan melenguh, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah melingkupi salah satu nipple-nya. Lidah Yong Guk. Namja tampan itu mengulum puncak pink kemerahan yang tampak membengkak tersebut dengan antusias. Pinggulnya tidak berhenti bergerak dengan tangan yang tetap menjaga agar Him Chan tetap di tempat. Entah bagaimana ia dapat melakukannya.

Mendapat rangsangan bertubi-tubi sekaligus, membuat Him Chan serasa melayang. Ujung bawah perutnya bergumul, pandangan memutih dan ia tahu, ia akan sampai. Marbel hitamnya mencoba fokus menatap Yong Guk—meskipun yang dapat dilihatnya hanya surai cokelat namja itu.

Oh, Bang Yong Guk seharusnya menyaksikan ekspresi si cantik saat ini. Jika dia tidak terlalu sibuk layaknya bayi kehausan, ia mungkin akan melihat betapa berbedanya pandangan Sang Hime padanya. Tidak ada lagi keraguan. Marbel hitam itu menggambarkan cinta. Cinta yang sebenarnya dan juga... penyesalan.

"AKKHHHHHHHH~ HIME!"

Yong Guk mencapai puncaknya terlebih dahulu, Him Chan mengikuti dua detik setelahnya. Tidak hanya banjir keringat, tubuh mereka juga berhiaskan cairan putih hangat yang menyembur keluar dari kesejatian Him Chan. Pertama kalinya makhluk cantik ini 'datang' dengan sangat keras. Dan mengingat betapa penuh dan beceknya bagian bawahnya, Him Chan tahu, Yong Guk 'datang' sama kerasnya dengan dirinya. Yah, mereka sama. Mereka... saling mencintai.

'I love you too, Gukie~'

Huft... seandainya si cantik bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang...

~~~~~\\(=^3^)(o.o)/~~~~~

"Cek peralatan sekali lagi." Yong Guk memerintahkan sembari memperhatikan bandul jam di lehernya.

Dae Hyun tampak sumringah, mengokang benda kegemarannya dan memasukkan beberapa timah panas ke dalam saku. Young Jae yang melihat hal itu hanya memutar bola mata. 'Dia pikir itu permen, eoh?!' dengus namja manis tersebut membatin.

"Ready?" tanya sang leader yang langsung disambut anggukan pasti dari semua penumpang Range Rover. Namja tampan tersebut kemudian mengamati jam digital di pergelangan tangannya. "Apapun yang terjadi misi harus selesai dalam empat-puluh-lima-menit kedepan. Zelo, Him Chan, pastikan kalian terus menyalakan radio, ara?!"

Him Chan seolah melihat namja yang berbeda. Bang Yong Guk di hadapannya saat ini terlihat seperti komandan tim SWAT. Cara namja tampan itu memberi instruksi... oh, apakah Yong Guk pernah berada di kepolisian sebelumnya?!

"... Chan...Him Chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Him Chan mengerjap berkali-kali. Ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya melamun. "Oh, ne, nan gwenchana, Bbang."

Yong Guk mengamati Him Chan lekat. Mendapati kekasihnya melamun di saat-saat seperti ini, dia khawatir. Him Chan juga terlihat semakin pucat. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Hime?" Saking khawatirnya, Yong Guk bahkan tidak sadar telah menyebutkan panggilan favoritnya.

Semua penghuni Range Rover sontak beralih menatap keduanya. 'Hime'? Yong Guk tidak pernah memanggil Him Chan dengan sebutan 'itu' di depan mereka. Namun Yong Guk seolah tidak memperhatikan dan tetap sibuk mengamati sang kekasih. Lain halnya dengan Him Chan yang langsung memerah malu.

Yah, bagaimanapun, 'Hime' terdengar sangat girly di telinga siapapun, 'kan?

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Bbang."

Setelah memastikan kau-yakin-tidak-apa-apa berkali-kali, Yong Guk akhirnya melepaskan perhatiannya dari namja cantik bermata marbel tersebut. Dalam sekejap namja tampan bersuara berat itu kembali menjadi seorang komandan. Memimpin Young Jae, Dae Hyun beserta Jong Up menuju lokasi sasaran mereka.

Seperginya mereka, Him Chan dapat merasakan tatapan nanar Zelo padanya.

"Waegeure, Zelo-ya?"

"Eobseoyo~ Hyung dan Yong Guk Hyung terlihat berbeda."

Kedua alis Him Chan berkerut, tidak mengerti. "Berbeda?"

"Yah... Kalian terlihat... saling mencintai."

Deg!

Marbel hitam tersebut terbelalak. Apa Zelo sebegitu tajamnya dalam hal insting? Itu berarti... selama ini dia tahu kalau Him Chan tidak... AKH! Apa lagi yang remaja manis ini sadari?!

"A-apa maksudmu, Zelo-ya? Memangnya selama ini kami tidak terlihat seperti itu?" Him Chan sekuat tenaga menjaga suaranya terdengar normal. Terus terang jantungnya berdebar terlalu cepat. Biasanya suara seseorang akan bergetar bila dalam tahap seperti itu.

Zelo menggaruk sisi kepala. Dia terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Atau... namja manis ini merasa segan, 'kah?

"Eummm... maaf jika aku salah bicara, Hyung. Selama ini... aku hanya melihat Yong Guk Hyung yang mencintai Him Chan Hyung."

Deg!

"Entah kenapa Him Chan Hyung terlihat selalu bimbang tiap kali berhadapan dengan Yong Guk Hyung. Aku tidak mengerti."

Deg!

Baiklah, namja polos ini telah memergoki kepura-puraan Him Chan. Apakah aktingnya selama ini begitu buruk?

"Tapi... kali ini aku melihat Him Chan Hyung dan Yong Guk Hyung berbeda. Aku senang akhirnya Hyung membalas perasaan tulus Yong Guk Hyung. Chukkae, Hyung~"

Senyuman Zelo menyadarkan Him Chan. Yah, ia harus berterima kasih banyak atas kepolosan dan keremajaan Zelo. Setidaknya namja manis itu tidak mencurigainya dalam artian negatif.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne?!" Him Chan menyahut terlalu bersemangat. Dan dia bersumpah, ia melihat kilatan jahil pada mata remaja manis di hadapannya. Oh, memangnya Zelo ingin bertanya apa?

"Benarkah Yong Guk Hyung memanggilmu 'Hime'?"

Blush~

Yah, Him Chan seharusnya sudah menebaknya. Siapapun yang mendengar panggilan Yong Guk, pastilah menertawakan Him Chan seperti halnya... Zelo saat ini.

"Bwahahaha, I can't believe it! Hahahaha..."

#######^0^########

Yong Guk mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas, memberi isyarat agar ketiga bawahannya mendekat. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di sisi Utara rumah mewah milik

seorang pejabat bernama Samuel James. Tidak terlalu sulit bagi Yong Guk dan komplotannya untuk menumbangkan beberapa penjaga pintu gerbang. Yang menjadi fokus perhatian mereka sekarang adalah, beberapa 'anjing penjaga' yang berada di dalam rumah.

"Dae Hyun, Young Jae, kalian berdua masuk melalui pintu Selatan. Dan kau Jong Up, ikut denganku!" Yong Guk memberi instruksi.

Keempat orang tersebut langsung berpencar dalam dua kelompok. Dae Hyun dan Yong Jae ke arah Selatan, sedangkan Yong Guk dan Jong Up Utara.

"Kau lihat dua orang di sana?" tanya Young Jae berbisik. Namja manis itu dan Dae Hyun saat ini tengah menempelkan punggung pada dinding, berlindung di bawah naungan bayangan gelap.

Dae Hyun menjentikkan jari, "biar kubereskan~" dendangnya santai. Layaknya sniper profesional, namja tampan berkulit tan itu mengangkat lengan dan mengarahkan pistol dengan pasti. Salah satu matanya ditutup untuk fokus dan,

Ssst!

Ssst!

Bruk!

Bruk!

Dua namja bertubuh kekar jatuh tidak bernyawa. Kepala mereka berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Cepat,

Dan bersih.

Khas seorang Jung Dae Hyun. Namja itu menyeringai melihat hasil kerjanya. Dengan dramatis ditiupnya ujung pistol yang telah menumbangkan dua orang tersebut. "Fiuh~ sayang, senjata ini berperedam. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau terdengar ledakannya," keluhnya kecewa.

Young Jae hanya menggeleng dan tertawa. Hanya di saat-saat seperti inilah dia dan Dae Hyun bisa akur.

Keduanya mulai berjalan mengendap-endap, melangkahi tubuh yang tergeletak di depan pintu begitu saja.

Sepi.

Kenapa rumah mewah ini begitu sepi?

Lalu, untuk apa kesemua anjing penjaga itu berkeliaran di sekitar rumah kalau nyatanya rumah ini sepi?

Yong Guk bergumul dengan pikirannya. Ia sudah memeriksa ke beberapa sudut rumah, hanya untuk mendapati dirinya berhadapan dan menghabisi 'anjing penjaga'. Dia tidak butuh mereka! Dia menginginkan nyawa Samuel James!

Tap,

Tap,

Suara langkah dari balik pintu membuat Yong Guk dan Jong Up waspada. Dengan siaga keduanya mengarahkan senjata ke arah pintu, bersiap menembaki siapapun itu. Dan semoga Samuel James cukup beruntung untuk mengantarkan nyawanya pada si malaikat ma—

Cklek~

"Hyung! Jong Up!" Dae Hyun berseru riang namun pelan. Menyeringai bodoh seperti biasanya. Dibelakangnya muncul Young Jae yang hanya menyapa dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan.

Huft~

Tinggallah Yong Guk yang menghela nafas kecewa namun tidak dengan Jong Up. Namja bermata sipit itu malah tersenyum cerah pada Dae – oh, Young Jae lebih tepatnya. Perlahan didekatinya sang kekasih, " Kalian menemukan sesuatu?"

"Anjing penjaga, iya. Tapi Samuel James... negatif." Young Jae mengangkat kedua bahunya untuk kata-kata terakhir. Yah, dia dan Dae Hyun juga tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Mencurigakan sekali. Dengan penjaga sebanyak itu... aku yakin mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Yong Guk mengangguk-anggukkan kepala menyetujui pendapat Young Jae. Ditelusurinya sekeliling ruangan besar dengan banyak sofa itu. Mmm... sepertinya ini ruang rapat. Ruang rapat bagi kaum-kaum elit. Pada tiap sandaran lengan sofa terdapat asbak. Beberapa diantaranya sudah hampir terisi penuh oleh puntung cerutu yang mengeluarkan asap.

Tunggu,

Asap?

Tidak hanya satu atau dua, tetapi kebanyakan puntung cerutu di setiap asbak masih mengeluarkan asap.

Bukankah itu berarti... ruangan ini baru saja digunakan?

Pastilah Samuel James dan rekan-rekannya baru mengadakan rapat di ruangan ini. Tapi... dimana mereka sekarang?

Bszzzztttttt...

"Hyung, kau mendengarku?"

Suara Zelo terdengar dari saluran radio pada earphone Yong Guk. "Ne, aku mendengarmu, Zelo-ya."

"Bagaimana? Target berhasil dimusnahkan?"

Tanpa Zelo sadari, Him Chan di sebelahnya begidik mendengar hal 'sadis' tersebut keluar dengan mudah dari bibir sesosok remaja manis seperti dirinya.

"Belum. Kami bahkan tidak menemukan apa-apa selain penjaga."

"Eoh? Itu aneh."

Benar.

Itu aneh. Sangat.

Him Chan dan Zelo saling bertatapan. Begitupula dengan Yong Guk dan timnya. Mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing saat sebuah teriakan panjang terdengar entah dari mana.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lengkingan panjang dan menyayat hati. Siapapun itu, pastilah seseorang yang tengah menanggung sakit yang teramat sangat.

Tubuh Zelo bergetar mendengarnya. Bahkan, dari earphone sekalipun, suara teriakan itu dapat dengan jelas ia dengar.

"Hyung! Di bawah. Asalnya dari bawah!" Terdengar lengkingan suara Young Jae di seberang.

"Kututup dulu."

Pip.

Yong Guk memutuskan sambungan radio. Ia kemudiaan mendekati Young Jae yang menunjuk ke arah lantai. Mereka di lantai satu, jadi... ah, ruang bawah tanah, 'kah?

Seolah sepemikiran dengan sang leader, mata Young Jae melebar sesaat lalu kemudian keduanya mulai menghentak-hentakkan kaki di sekitaran lantai.

Dae Hyun dan Jong Up yang melihatnya hanya saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu. Yah, otak mereka tidak secerdas dua orang itu.

"Jangan berdiri saja, Babbo! Cepat cari pintunya!" bentak Yong Guk jengkel.

Dae Hyun dengan kebodohannya malah bertanya, "pintu apa, Hyung?"

"Tsk. Pintu ke ruang bawah tanah! Aku yakin di sekitar sini!"

Oh.

Kepala pirang Dae Hyun manggut-manggut. Ck, sikap yang ditunjukkannya tidak sebanding dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Yong Guk. Untunglah sang leader sedang dalam mood 'aman' saat ini.

Mereka semua mulai mencari, menghentak-hentakkan kaki hingga terdengar suara 'thud' pelan di bawah kaki Jong Up. Yong Guk langsung menyingkap karpet permadani pada bagian tersebut.

Pada hamparan keramik putih yang luas, terdapat sebuah pintu kayu ukuran sedang dengan kenop kecil di sisinya.

Pintu rahasia...

Menuju ruang bawah tanah.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 6**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Author's Note:** Annyeong~~*bow* Mmmmm... no commento~~~Akhir kata, **Annyeong~ *** bow ala penganten Korea*& selamat membaca~~~

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 6**

"Menurut Hyung, itu... tadi apa?"

Zelo menatap cemas wajah cantik di sebelahnya. Lima belas menit telah berlalu sejak Yong Guk dan yang lain memutuskan komunikasi radio mereka. Tanpa kabar apa-apa, jelas sekali Him Chan dan Zelo khawatir dibuatnya.

"Entahlah, Zelo-ya. Kurasa... itu teriakan yeoja," simpul Him Chan apa adanya. Kembali diliriknya bandul jam yang terpasang di leher. Tadinya Yong Guk yang memakai ini, tetapi namja itu entah mengapa memakaikannya ke leher Him Chan.

 _'Noona-ku merupakan korban human traffiking yang didalangi oleh pejabat korup.'_

Deg.

Human traffiking...

Pejabat korup...

Kesadaran menghantam kepala Him Chan begitu saja. Marbel hitamnya membulat penuh antisipasi. Mungkinkah...

"Zelo-ya, kau tahu cerita mengenai noona Yong Guk?"

Kepala abu-abu Zelo mengangguk cepat. Ya, tentu saja dia tahu. "Ne."

"Kurasa yeoja yang berteriak itu mengalami hal yang sama. Dia korban human traffiking." Him Chan menyimpulkan tanpa ragu. Entah kenapa tidak ada lagi keraguan mengenai Yong Guk. Dia mempercayai namja itu sepenuhnya.

Samuel James...

Pejabat korup.

######^0^#######

Tempat ini gelap dan hanya berpenerangan lampu di tiap lorongnya. Siapapun mungkin tidak akan pernah menyangka, di bawah sebuah rumah super mewah, terdapat ruangan berjeruji besi kokoh di setiap sudutnya. Ini penjara bawah tanah.

Young Jae hanya bisa menelan saliva kasar sembari nyalang memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia benar-benar terjun dalam sebuah misi. Tentu saja dia nervous. Hampir saja namja manis ini terlonjak kaget, merasakan tangan seseorang meremas bahu kanannya.

"Ssshhh... tenanglah, Youngie~" Jong Up berbisik. Namja itulah yang meremas pelan bahu Young Jae.

Dae Hyun yang berada di belakang keduanya memutar bola mata. Dia masih iri. 'Oh, jadi sekarang tidak ada lagi embel-embel hyung, eoh?' sungut batinnya... ehem, jealous.

Yong Guk tidak memperdulikan bisik-bisik di belakang. Ia terlalu fokus menatap tiap-tiap penjara yang anehnya, kosong. Dimana yeoja yang berteriak tadi?

Yeoja...

Pelipis Yong Guk seolah berkedut. Ia teringat akan nasib buruk yang menimpa sang noona. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menyelamatkan yeoja itu. Dia sudah berjanji di hadapan makam sang noona, apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menumpas pejabat-pejabat bejat itu. Dan apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan dibiarkannya seseorang mengalami nasib yang sama seperti noona-nya. Tidak akan.

"Hahaha~ bagaimana? Kalian menyukainya?"

Empat namja di lorong gelap tersebut membeku. Samar-samar dapat mereka dengar suara-suara dari arah... ah! Lorong lain lagi! Sial, seberapa luas sebenarnya penjara bawah tanah ini?!

Yong Guk memberi instruksi agar Dae Hyun dan Young Jae memasuki lorong terlebih dahulu. Ia dan Jong Up mengikuti setelahnya. Perlahan mereka mendekat dan menyelinap diantara sudut-sudut gelap hingga tiba di sebuah lorong lainnya. Lorong, ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut ruangan, diisi oleh beberapa orang namja bersetelan jas mahal. Asap cerutu bergumul di udara.

Young Jae dan Dae Hyun sontak menutup hidung. Bukan karena asap cerutu, namun karena... demi Tuhan, bau seks menguar keras dari ruangan itu. Seks mungkin adalah hal yang menyenangkan, tetapi mencium bau seks orang lain? Itu. Sangat. Menjijikkan. Young Jae bahkan rasanya ingin muntah.

Berbeda dengan Young Jae dan Dae Hyun, Yong Guk dan Jong Up tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu. Bukan karena terbiasa tapi... pemandangan di tengah ruangan tersebutlah yang membuat keduanya membeku.

Miris,

Tidak bermoral,

Bejat.

Beberapa orang yeoja, naked, terbaring lesu di lantai dengan... leher dirantai. Tak ubahnya seperti hewan peliharaan. Tubuh mereka kurus dihiasi berbagai luka baret dan cairan putih. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu 'itu' cairan apa.

"Who is the next volunteer? We have so many slave in here. They're ready for your satisfaction!" Salah seorang berbadan pendek dengan perut buncit berseru layaknya berada di sebuah pelelangan pasar ikan. Yah, mereka melelang manusia di sini.

Yong Guk mengepalkan tangan yang tidak memegang senjata hingga buku-buku jari tersebut memutih. Keadaan yeoja-yeoja itu... mengingatkannya akan sang noona ketika pertama kali diselamatkan dari klub malam. Noona-nya sengsara, begitupula yeoja-yeoja ini.

Seolah menyadari reaksi Yong Guk, Young Jae yang sudah melihat kenyataan dalam ruang sel itu, mengulurkan tangan menepuk-nepuk pundak sang leader agar tenang. "Calm down, Hyung. Kita dalam misi," ucapnya memperingatkan. Mata sang leader yang masih menyipit menatap lurus ke depan tampak belum setuju akan kata-kata Young Jae. "Kalau misi ini berhasil, bukankah itu berarti kita juga menyelamatkan mereka?"

Yong Guk mulai menoleh. Dia pikir Young Jae benar. Untuk itulah dia berteman akrab dengan namja manis ini; segala hal selalu berdasar pada otak. Meskipun Yong Guk sendiri juga tergolong cerdas, hanya saja... emosi kadang lebih berkuasa.

"Amati. Apa kalian melihat Samuel James?"

"Eum! Ne, Hyung. Arah jam tiga, dengan topi dan jubah putih." Jong Up memberitahu hasil pengamatannya. Mereka mengangguk mengikuti arah pandang namja itu.

"Ingat, target utama Samuel James. Pakai masker kalian, aku akan mengusir yang lainnya dengan gas air mata."

Ketiganya mengangguk dan mulai mengenakan masker anti gas air mata masing-masing. Setelah memakai masker, Yong Guk melemparkan bom gas air mata di tengah kerumunan dalam sel. Dalam sekejap kepulan asap berpendar hijau memenuhi sekitar. Pekikan, teriakan, beserta suara batuk mulai terdengar. Beberapa orang berusaha berlari keluar. Yong Guk membiarkan mereka. Dia hanya butuh nyawa Samuel James. Tikus-tikus lainnya hanya perlu menunggu waktu saat nama mereka keluar dalam daftar target.

Sosok bertopi dan berjubah putih juga tampak ingin keluar. Sayang, niatnya harus terhalang karena tangan seseorang melayang, menghantam rahangnya hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur kelantai kasar sel.

"Not that fast, Mr. James~"

Samuel James, namja yang tersungkur di lantai, membelalakkan mata menyaksikan empat orang namja berseragam serba hitam berdiri dengan senjata di hadapannya. Wajah keempatnya tersembunyi di balik topeng gas air mata.

"S-s-siapa kalian?!"

"Hahaha... how do you do!? We're the angel that will bring your dirty-sinner soul to the hell~" Salah satu dari namja bertopeng itu berdendang dengan suara beratnya. Sang pemimpin. Mr. James bisa melihat dari aura yang menguar kuat dari sosok bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Huh! Kau pikir dengan siapa kau berbicara, Brengsek!? Aku orang penting di negara ini! Kau pikir akan bebas begitu saja setelah membunuhku?!" teriak Mr. James lantang. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Terlalu takut hingga mengundang kekehan remeh dari si pemimpin aka Yong Guk.

"Kkkkkk... kau dengar dirimu sendiri, Orang Tua. Orang-orang sejenismu memang tidak tahu diri. Pendosa seperti kalian harusnya dimusnahkan." Yong Guk berkata dengan gelengan prihatin. Ia kemudian melirik Jong Up dan Young Jae di sebelahnya. Yang dilirik langsung tahu dan bergerak membantu yeoja-yeoja di tengah ruangan untuk berdiri dan membawa mereka pergi. Kemungkinan besar Young Jae meminta mereka untuk menunjukkan di mana gadis-gadis lainnya disekap.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah dari sini! Orang-orangku akan—AKH!"

Yong Guk menapakkan kakinya di atas dada Samuel. Memberikan tekanan keras dan kasar. "Akan apa? Kalau yang kau maksud anjing-anjing di luar sana... tsk, kurasa kau butuh peliharan yang lebih berguna. Paling tidak carilah yang anti peluru."

Kata-kata Yong Guk seharusnya cukup mengintimidasi, dan rasanya tidak masuk akal kalau namja yang berbaring di lantai saat ini... tertawa?

"Hahahaha..."

Salah satu alis Dae Hyun terangkat bingung. Apa namja paruh baya ini mulai gila, eoh?

"HAHAHAHAHA, bukan, bukan anjing-anjing tidak berguna itu. Maksudku... mereka." Samuel menyeringai, menatap lurus di balik bahu dua orang yang tengah menodongnya dengan senjata.

Belum sempat Yong Guk dan Dae Hyun berbalik saat tiba-tiba...

BUAGH!

BRUGH!

... sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepala keduanya. Mereka tersungkur dan sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti, beberapa namja berjaket kulit tampak memainkan tongkat baseball. Yah, benda itulah yang mereka gunakan untuk menghantam kepala Yong Guk dan Dae Hyun.

~~~~~\\(^3^)(0.0)/~~~~~

"Hyung! Hyung mau kemana?! Kita seharusnya menunggu Yong Guk Hyung dan yang lainnya di sini!"

"Sudah lebih lima belas menit berlalu dari waktu yang ditentukan, Zelo-ya. Kurasa terjadi sesuatu. Kau tunggulah di sini, ne!"

"Tapi, Hyung—"

Kata-kata Zelo terputus, berganti dengan tatapan takjubnya.

Clang.

Srat.

Trak!

Sret!

Bagaimana tidak?! Dengan lihai dan lincahnya jemari lentik Him Chan merakit satu senjata utuh yang sebelumnya masih terpisah di dalam box khusus. Yong Guk hanya menggunakan senjata itu untuk keperluan khusus. Dan seingat Zelo, tidak ada yang bisa merakit dan menggunakannya selain sang leader dan Dae Hyun.

'Apa... Him Chan Hyung pernah mendapat latihan khusus dari Yong Guk Hyung dan Dae Hyun Hyung?'

"Hyung pergi, Zelo-ya. Terus hidupkan radiomu," kata Him Chan sebelum melompat keluar dari mobil. Meninggalkan Zelo yang masih menganga takjub di tempat.

######^0^######

Bugh!

"Akh!"

"Hahaha, aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu, Bang Yong Guk. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendatangiku seperti ini. Tsk~ Aku salut! Hanya membawa tiga orang kau sanggup memasuki tempat ini. Huft... sayang sekali namamu yang tersohor harus berakhir di sini."

Yong Guk membuang ludah kasar. Mulutnya terasa asing karena terlalu banyak digenangi darah. Dapat dipastikan gusi dan beberapa bagian lain di dalam sana telah lecet. Terima kasih pada Samuel James yang telah menghadiahi pukulan bertubi-tubi ke wajahnya. Namun... separah apapun luka-luka itu, tidak menghentikan Yong Guk untuk terkekeh dan menyeringai.

"Kkkkkk~ benarkah? Kepercayaan dirimu sungguh tinggi, Orang Tua. Kau tidak bisa membunuh 'malaikat maut'. Akulah yang akan mencabut nyawa kotormu." Yong Guk berujar santai. Bagai maniak, namja itu terlihat menikmati sakit pada tubuhnya. Membuat pria paruh baya di hadapannya meradang dan kembali melayangkan pukulan tepat di dada.

Bugh!

Krak~

Yong Guk tidak berkhayal saat telinganya mendengar suara retak. Oh, itu tulang rusuk, tampaknya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kali ini Samuel menyeringai lebar melihat pria yang duduk terikat di kursi itu terbatuk. "Dengar, Brengsek! The one that will death in here is you..." Samuel melirik sekilas tiga orang yang juga terikat pada kursi di sudut ruangan sana. "Oh, my wrong~ you and those Three Useless overthere will be finish soon~"

Sama sekali tidak gentar, Yong Guk menatap tajam pria yang baru saja dengan percaya diri mengancamnya. Huh! Setelah antek-anteknya datang, pria tua ini jadi berani, eoh? Pengecut. Shit! Seandainya Jong Up dan Young juga tidak ikut tertangkap.

"Oh! Tatapanmu mengingatkanku akan seseorang." Samuel berceletuk tiba-tiba. "Hmm... seorang pelacur di klub malam... Ah, Bang Yong Sui! Aku ingat sekarang!"

DEG!

Mata tajam itu terbelalak lebar. Benarkah... Samuel baru saja menyebut nama sang noona?

"Ah! Dia kakakmu, bukan?! Astaga~ dunia ini kecil sekali! Kau tahu? Yong Sui... ahh... dia sungguh luar biasa~ she's so fuckin' sexy! I could remembered how she was scream like slut when we were did fivesome. Your sister is so really a good slave, Mr. Bang~"

Shit.

Yong Guk dapat merasakan urat di pelipisnya berkedut. Darahnya mendidih mendengar Samuel merendahkan sang kakak dengan kata-kata vulgarnya. Yah, namja itu sengaja. Dan... tampaknya dia lebih mengenal riwayat hidup Yong Guk dengan baik.

Tunggu,

Apakah Samuel adalah salah satu dari pejabat-pejabat korup yang berkaitan dengan penculikan kakaknya?

"Ya, itu benar." Seolah mengetahui apa yang saat ini Yong Guk pikirkan tentangnya, Samuel menjawab dugaan untuknya begitu saja. Namja itu menyeringai kejam kemudian mendekatkan wajah, "akulah yang melelang Yong Sui di tempat ini. Kau lihat tiang di sudut ruangan itu? Dulu kami mengikatnya di sana. Kakakmu sangat cantik. Tubuhnya yang indah dan tinggi... huft... siapapun tidak akan sadar kalau saat itu dia hanyalah bocah dua belas tahun."

Cukup!

Yong Guk sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Dipenuhi amarah, namja tampan itu memberontak sekuat tenaga dari ikatan yang membelenggunya. Dia blank. Satu-satunya yang akan dilakukannya saat ini adalah menghajar Samuel James hingga nyawa lelaki paruh baya itu melayang.

Samuel sempat kaget dan mundur melihat kursi yang diduduki Yong Guk tampak akan patah jika namja itu terus-terusan memberontak. Untuk itu, diliriknya sang pesuruh di sudut ruangan.

BUAGH!

Lagi-lagi Yong Guk harus menyerah pada kegelapan saat benda keras kembali menghantam belakang kepalanya di tempat yang sama.

"HYUNG!"

Teriakan Young Jae adalah hal terakhir yang dapat Yong Guk dengar.

#######^0^#######

Him Chan merapatkan punggungnya ke pagar saat melihat beberapa orang namja bersetelan mahal berhamburan keluar dari rumah Samuel James. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari rumah itu, Him Chan bergerak masuk.

Rumah ini sangat besar. Sungguh terkesan sombong dan berlebihan untuk sebuah negara yang masih berada di bawah garis kemiskinan. Him Chan membuat catatan di dalam hatinya mengenai hal ini. Sudah waktunya mereka—polisi—menyelidiki pejabat korup seperti Samuel James. Mereka mencuri uang rakyat dan berfoya-foya diatas kesengsaran orang lain. Dan yang lebih mirisnya, ada human trafficking pula yang membayangi bisnis kotor mereka.

Mungkin menghubungi sang atasan saat ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk Him Chan lakukan. Namja cantik tersebut mematikan radio di telinganya untuk mencegah kemungkinan Zelo mendengar percakapannya nanti.

'Halo?'

Terdengar suara di seberang sana. Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Him Chan melaporkan apa yang ditemukannya. "Bos! Aku sekarang di rumah Pejabat Samuel James. Bos tahu? Dia kemungkinan terlibat bisnis illegal, Bos. Human trafficking! Can you believe that?!"

'Chanie?! Is that you?'

Deg!

Suara itu...

Deg!

Itu jelas bukan suara atasannya... itu...

'Owh, God, Chanie! I'm looking for you so long time! Where have you been? Jadi rumor itu benar? Kau ditugaskan appaku menyamar dalam kelompok The Mato's?! Chanie! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kelompok itu berbahaya dan paling ditakuti! Nyawamu bisa sa—"

"Katakan pada bos untuk secepatnya mengirim tim ke kediaman Pejabat Samuel James."

Tut!

Him Chan langsung memutuskan komunikasi. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar disertai keringat dingin mengalir begitu saja membasahi pelipisnya.

Itu... Daniel.

Yah, Him Chan yakin seratus persen kalau orang yang baru saja mengangkat telepon milik sang atasan adalah Daniel. Itu berarti...

Dia sekarang berada di Thailand?

Namja itu berada di Bangkok?!

Dan lebih buruknya lagi... sekarang namja itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tidak.

ANDWE!

Him Chan tidak ingin melihat namja itu lagi! Him Chan tidak—

"Hiks~ lepaskan kami, Brengsek!"

Plakk!

"Diam, Jalang!"

Segala kegalauan namja cantik bermata marbel tersebut buyar ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan diselingi pukulan dari arah Utara. Tepatnya di sebuah kamar dengan pintu bercat hitam.

Secara perlahan Him Chan melangkah, mendekati pintu hitam tersebut. Tanpa kentara jemari lentiknya memutar kenop, lalu mengintip ke dalam kamar.

Ada tiga orang namja bersenjata. Lima belas orang lebih yeoja berpakaian minim juga berada di sana. Yeoja-yeoja itu tampak sangat ketakutan karena saling berpelukan satu sama lain di sudut ruangan. Gigi Him Chan bergemeletuk melihatnya. Rasanya dia ingin menerobos masuk begitu saja. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, ini jelas bisnis ilegal yang Samuel James lakukan. Bila bukan human trafficking, maka pelacuran terselubung sudah memberatkan tuduhan yang akan Samuel James terima.

Dan hmm... tiga orang namja bertubuh kekar bukanlah tandingan seorang Kim Him Chan. Mereka bersenjata? Begitupula Him Chan! Tangan namja cantik itu terasa gatal ingin menggunakan senjata khusus ini, tapi... belum saatnya dia membuat keributan. Dia harus menemukan Yong Guk dan yang lainnya terlebih dahulu. Entah apalah nasib keempat orang itu sekarang.

Dengan berat hati Him Chan meletakkan senjata khusus tersebut di meja perabotan di sebelah pintu. Kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya dan menarik sepucuk senjata api. Senjata ini bereperedam. Bersih. Dan pastinya, tidak akan menimbulkan keributan.

Tiga orang namja bertubuh kekar di dalam ruangan tampak sibuk menodongkan senjata mereka pada yeoja-yeoja malang itu. Berlagak seolah-olah mereka adalah raja yang paling berkuasa di dunia karena memegang senjata. Pengecut.

Mengendap, si cantik bermata marbel memasuki kamar. Yeoja-yeoja di sudut ruangan yang secara kebetulan menghadap ke arahnya tampak melebarkan mata. Him Chan sesegera mungkin melarikan telunjuk ke bibir; mengisyaratkan agar mereka tetap diam. Tanpa kentara yeoja-yeoja yang diberi isyarat mengangguk.

Setelahnya, bagai petarung profesional, Him Chan melompat dengan salah satu lutut ditekuk. Sudut lutut itu tepat mengenai belakang kepala namja bertubuh kekar yang berdiri di tengah. Namja itu tersungkur, hampir mengenai yeoja-yeoja di depannya jika saja mereka tidak segera menyingkir.

Dua teman si namja bertubuh kekar yang sekarang tersungkur tidak sadarkan diri tampak terkejut akan kehadiran Him Chan. Mereka hendak menodongkan senjata ke arah namja cantik itu jika saja sebuah tendangan keras pada tangan yang membuat senjata di pegangan mereka terjatuh, dan... dua peluru tidak tepat bersarang di kening keduanya.

Brugh!

Brugh!

Dalam sekejap, dua namja bertubuh kekar jatuh menghimpit teman mereka yang sudah berbaring duluan di lantai.

Him Chan menyeringai. Oh, dia suka Thailand. Dia tidak pernah menyesal datang ke tempat ini dan mempelajari budayanya. Seni beladiri Muay Thai sangat menarik, eoh?!

######^0^######

Yong Guk merasakan tubuhnya mengigil. Hampir saja dia tersedak begitu membuka mata, mendapati wajahnya disiram dengan air es.

"Ah, thanks God, You're wake!"

Terdengar seseorang berseru padanya. Sebelum Yong Guk bisa memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia harus terbatuk karena dadanya saat ini ditapaki seseorang.

"Bangun, Bangsat! Paling tidak kau harus membuka mata saat aku membunuhmu pelan-pelan. Beraninya kau mengincar nyawaku!" Samuel berteriak penuh amarah. Kakinya semakin menapak keras pada dada Yong Guk. Mereka sudah tidak lagi mengikat namja itu di kursi. Kali ini Yong Guk di rantai kaki dan tangannya ke dinding salah satu sel. Huh, tidak jauh beda dengan ketiga temannya yang lain. The Mato's hanya perlu menghitung menit menunggu kematian mereka!

"Menjauh darinya, Brengsek!" Dae Hyun menggeram keras. Rahangnya serasa lepas akibat terlalu banyak menerima pukulan. Wajah tampan namja itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, hanya saja dia masih memiliki kekuatan kalau untuk sekedar menggertak dan memaki pria yang dengan seenaknya menyiksa Yong Guk yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak lagi bisa membuka mata dengan benar.

Young Jae yang dirantai di sebelah Dae Hyun juga ikut menggeram. Dia hanya menderita sobek di bagian bibir, tapi... jangan tanya badannya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak lagi dapat merasakan bagian dada ke bawah. Bagian tersebut terasa kebas.

Samuel menyeringai remeh menyaksikan ke-solider-an Yong Guk dan tim-nya. Jika saja bocah bermata sipit di ujung sana tidak pingsan, mungkin dia juga akan membela leader mereka ini? Huh! "Well, well, well... The Mato's ternyata tidak lebih dari kumpulan orang-orang lemah seperti kalian. Aku jadi dilemma, siapa yang harus kuhabisi dulu? Kau?" Tangannya yang memegang pistol diarahkan pada Young Jae. Hanya untuk beberapa detik lalu kemudian lelaki paruh baya tersebut berpaling, menyeringai ke arah Dae Hyun. "Atau kau?"

Yang sekarang ditodongi senjata tampak tidak gentar sedikitpun. Dia malah menatap Samuel dengan tatapan tak kalah sinis. "Kau pikir aku takut padamu, heh? Kkkkk~"

Merasa tersulut amarahnya, Samuel meninggalkan tubuh lunglai Yong Guk, menyongsong ke arah Dae Hyun tanpa ragu. Yah, dia akan membuat peluru di pistolnya bersarang di kepala Dae Hyun. Hanya saja...

Brak!

Clang~

"Berhenti di sana, Mr. James~"

Semua makhluk di ruang sel ternganga menyaksikan sesosok lelaki cantik yang entah dari mana datangnya, sekarang telah mencekal leher Samuel dari belakang dan jangan lupakan, senjata super canggih yang pastinya berbahaya, telah ia arahkan tepat di pelipis kanan pria paruh baya tersebut.

"S-siapa k-kau?!" pekik Samuel tergagap. Dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang pengecut. Takut mati, eoh? Dia seharusnya sadar, semua manusia suatu saat akan mati.

"Aku Kim Him Chan. Seharusnya kau memeriksa terlebih dahulu, berapa orang manusia dalam The Mato's. Kau pikir kau cerdik, huh?" Him Chan berbisik disertai geraman pada telinga kiri namja paruh baya yang ia todong. "Kau hanya manusia rendah yang licik~"

Dae Hyun dan Young Jae saling berpandangan kemudian kembali menatap Him Chan. Mereka hanya... entahlah! Hanya perasaan mereka saja atau memang Him Chan saat ini terlihat... berbeda? Jemari lentik namja cantik bermata marbel itu tampak memegang senjata dengan pasti, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali seperti yang seringkali dialami oleh orang-orang yang belum lama ini belajar memegang senjata. Wajah dan tatapan Him Chan juga... demi Tuhan, Young Jae dan Dae Hyun dapat merasakan rambut di tengkuk mereka berdiri. Him Chan terlihat begitu jahat, penuh akan kebencian. Masih mempesona, hanya saja... aura horor menguar begitu saja dari tubuh namja itu.

Benarkah... itu Him Chan?

"Ow, ow, ow... kalian ingin bermain-main denganku? Jangan bergerak! Atau... kalian ingin peluruku menembus kepala si pendosa ini?" ancam Him Chan kepada antek-antek Samuel begitu menyaksikan orang-orang suruhan itu melakukan pergerakan untuk mendekat.

Samuel yang pengecut, meneriaki orang-orangnya untuk mematuhi keinginan Him Chan, membuat 'anjing-anjing peliharaan'nya mau tidak mau mengangkat kedua tangan di atas kepala sebagai pertanda pasrah. Memalukan! Lelaki berwajah feminin, hanya dengan sebuah senjata, membuat lima orang namja bertubuh kekar menyerah tanpa perlawanan.

Him Chan menyeringai. Menurutnya, ini terlalu mudah. Hanya dengan tekanan ujung senjata di pelipis, namja cantik itu bahkan membuat lelaki paruh baya dalam cengkramannya berteriak keras dan mengikuti apapun keinginan Him Chan hingga pada akhirnya, Yong Guk dan tiga orang teman mereka dilepas dari rantai.

Young Jae terpaksa menepuk keras pipi Jong Up agar kekasihnya itu sadar dari pingsan, sementara Dae Hyun sendiri meraih lengan Yong Guk agar melingkar berpegangan di bahunya.

Him Chan menyeret Samuel untuk pergi bersamanya. Lima pesuruh si pejabat hanya berakhir di dalam sel yang sengaja Him Chan gembok. Paling tidak, orang-orang itu tidak akan kemana-mana saat tim kiriman atasannya datang nanti.

######^0^#######

'Ne, Hyung! Aku akan segera ke titik pertemuan.'

Suara Zelo terdengar terlalu antusias di radio. Yah, Him Chan sedikit menyesal karena membiarkan bocah manis itu sendirian menunggu mereka dengan khawatir di mobil.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"SHUT UP!"

Hardikan keras Him Chan menggema di seluruh penjuru koridor. Bagaimana tidak? Samuel James tak ubahnya seperti ibu-ibu bawel yang terus-terusan berteriak ingin dilepaskan. Dia tidak malu, eoh? Dimana wibawanya namja ini?!

"Lepaskan atau aku—AGH!"

Belum sempat Samuel membuka mulut besarnya, sepasang tangan tiba-tiba meraih kerah kemejanya dan menariknya dari cekalan Him Chan.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, BRENGSEK!"

Yong Guk yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya menghempaskan tubuh namja paruh baya tersebut ke lantai. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya mengubah wajah 'normal' Samuel menjadi babak belur. Yong Guk kalap.

Kejadian tersebut begitu cepat, Him Chan bahkan baru tersadar setelah dirinya melihat tubuh yang Yong Guk hajar tidak lagi bergerak. Namun masih terdengar erangan lirih dari tubuh itu.

"Bbang! Berhenti! Kau akan membunuhnya!" cegat Him Chan sembari memegangi erat lengan Yong Guk yang hampir melayangkan tinjunya.

"Aku harus membunuhnya!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak harus membunuhnya, Bbang!"

Kata-kata Him Chan membuat alis Yong Guk berkerut. "Hime! Ada apa denganmu?! Karena itulah kita ke tempat ini! Untuk membunuhnya! Kau seharusnya melihat nasib yeoja-yeoja itu!" Yong Guk tidak dapat menahan nada suaranya agar tidak berteriak. Apa boleh buat, dia dikuasai emosi sekarang.

"Aku sudah melihat yeoja-yeoja itu, Bbang! Aku bahkan sudah menyelamatkan mereka! Kau tidak perlu membunuh namja ini!"

Bukannya merasa lebih baik, darah Yong Guk malah serasa semakin mendidih. Apa... Hime-Nya baru saja membela sampah masyarakat itu?

"Kau... membelanya?"

Deg~

Marbel hitam itu melebar mendengar Yong Guk berbisik lirih. Namja itu terdengar sangat kecewa. "Bu-bukan! Aku tidak membelanya!"

"LALU?! Dia adalah orang brengsek yang terlibat dalam penculikan noona-ku! Dia menjual manusia sebagai penghasilan tambahan dan sekarang kau melarangku untuk membunuhnya?! What's wrong with you, Hime!?" bentak Yong Guk marah. Ia menyentak tangan Him Chan yang mencekal lengannya hingga terlepas. Dipenuhi amarah Yong Guk meraih senjata api di pinggang Him Chan dan mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala Samuel James.

Tidak.

Him Chan terjepit.

Dia harus menghentikan Yong Guk dari pembunuhan ini.

Tim SWAT akan datang, dan Him Chan jelas tidak mau Yong Guk tertangkap basah membunuh seorang pejabat pemerintah. Setidaknya, tidak bila itu di sekitar Him Chan.

"AKU HAMIL, BBANG!"

Tiada yang bisa Him Chan lakukan selain meneriakkan kata-kata itu.

Sssiiiiinnggggggggg...

Nafas semuanya tercekat. Terlebih Yong Guk.

"Aku hamil. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin kau membunuh orang. Aku tidak ingin anak kita nantinya dikenal sebagai anak seorang... pembunuh."

Trak~

Senjata dalam genggaman Yong Guk jatuh begitu saja, menghantam lantai keramik. Tangan yang biasanya begitu pasti memegang senjata itu, mendadak lunglai. Bang Yong Guk, si monster penuh amarah, entah lenyap kemana.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 7**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 7**

 _ **Somewhere in Bangkok**_

"Appa! Kenapa appa membiarkan Chanie menyelinap ke dalam The Mato's? Appa tahu betapa berbahayanya itu?! Nyawanya bisa saja terancam!"

"Not right now, Dan! Kau tidak lihat kita sedang dalam misi?! Agenku membutuhkan kita. Sekarang."

Daniel mendengus kesal atas jawaban sambil lalu sang ayah. Tidak satu pun pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya dijawab dengan benar. "APPA! Seharusnya appa mengatakan lebih awal kepadaku!"

"Huft... lalu setelahnya apa? Kau akan menemuinya? Kau tentunya tahu, Son, Him Chan tidak ingin melihatmu."

Yah, benar. Him Chan tidak sudi lagi melihatnya. Namja cantik itu meneriakkan kata-kata tersebut dengan histeris waktu di rumah sakit dulu. Bahkan setelahnya, hubungan pertunangan mereka diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Him Chan, diikuti dengan menghilangnya keberadaan namja cantik tersebut.

Melihat kebungkaman Daniel, sang appa kembali menghela nafas berat. Entah dia harus menyalahkan siapa atas semua yang telah terjadi. Daniel bertabiat buruk dari dulu. Dia tahu itu. Satu-satunya hal baik yang pernah dilakukan sang putera hanyalah... menjalin hubungan serius dengan bocah riang penuh semangat bernama Kim Him Chan. Bocah yatim-piatu. Rasa kasih sayang yang tumbuh membuatnya mengangkat Kim Him Chan pula sebagai anak. Namun apa boleh buat bila putera kandungnya sendiri mengacaukan semuanya. Hingga dengan terpaksa, ia mengizinkan Him Chan keluar dari rumah untuk menghindari Daniel.

"Dengar, Son. Aku tahu kau sangat menyesal dan ingin minta maaf padanya. Tapi... kau tahu? Kau sudah membunuh setengah dari hidup bocah malang itu. Biarkan dia mengambil waktunya dan bila tiba saatnya nanti, dia mungkin akan memaafkanmu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang kita harus menyelamatkannya. Dia membutuhkan bantuan kita. Okay?"

Kali ini giliran Daniel yang menghela nafas berat. Appa-nya benar. Keselamatan Him Chan adalah hal terpenting sekarang.

Dengan lelah namja tampan berdarah campuran tersebut menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan dan mengangguk setuju. Apapun itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan melihat wajah cantik itu lagi. Dia, Daniel, sangat merindukan Kim Him Chan.

########^0^#########

"Aku hamil. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin kau membunuh orang. Aku tidak ingin anak kita nantinya dikenal sebagai anak seorang... pembunuh."

Trak~

Senjata dalam genggaman Yong Guk jatuh begitu saja, menghantam lantai keramik. Tangan yang biasanya begitu pasti memegang senjata itu, mendadak lunglai. Bang Yong Guk, si monster penuh amarah, entah lenyap kemana.

1 detik...

2 detik...

Hingga...

Lebih kurang delapan detik berlalu... diliputi kesunyian. Him Chan mulai berpikir kalau dirinya baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan... apa Yong Guk tidak menginginkan anak mereka? Namja itu hanya mencintainya, dan sama sekali tidak menginginkan anak darinya? Begitukah?!

Baru saja Him Chan hendak menyemburkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan berupa tuduhan tersebut ketika dua lengan kokoh tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya dan memeluk dengan luar biasa erat.

Bang Yong Guk.

"Bbang?" Him Chan terlalu shock untuk berkata-kata. Karena sekarang... nafas Yong Guk terasa berat di lehernya. Belum lagi tubuh namja itu yang sedikit bergetar. Dia... menangis?

"Jadi karena itukah beberapa hari ini kau bersikap aneh? Se-seharusnya aku tahu. Se-seharusnya aku tidak begitu bo-bodoh se-sehingga tidak melihat tanda-tandanya. Seharusnya—"

Rasanya seperti menghilang. Him Chan menemukan dirinya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa hingga malah memilih untuk membungkam bibir Yong Guk dengan bibirnya. Terus terang namja cantik itu tidak mau mendengar lagi gumaman lirih dari sang kekasih. Dia tidak mau kalau kata-kata itu nantinya akan berakhir dengan makna penyesalan. Sudah cukup rasa penyesalan dan kecewa itu berada di pihak Him Chan. Tidak perlu Yong Guk pula yang mengalaminya. Dan jujur, sekarang Him Chan memikirkan; apa dan bagaimana masa depan mereka kelak? Bagaimana aegya mereka akan tumbuh? Dan, apakah dunia The Mato's adalah tempat yang pantas untuk membangun sebuah keluarga?

Deg~

Tidak.

Tentu saja tidak.

Ctak!

Suara benda logam di lantai membuat Him Chan dan Yong Guk memisahkan diri. Menatap ke bawah hanya untuk menemukan tubuh lunglai dengan wajah babak belur yang mengacungkan senjata super canggih ke arah mereka.

Oh, seharusnya Yong Guk tidak menjatuhkan senjata itu.

Seharusnya jangan membiarkan sebilah pisau berada pada jarak jangkau seorang psikopat.

"Kkkkk~ wah, wah, wah... how romantic. Tcih! Jadi namja berwajah cantik ini kekasihmu?! Bang Yong Guk yang terkenal akan kesadisannya... akan menjadi seorang ayah? Kkkk~ aku penasaran, apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menembus kepala kekasihmu dengan peluru ini?" Samuel berdendang sembari meringis. Tangannya mulai menarik pelatuk pistol, mengarahkan tepat ke kepala Him Chan yang tengah mematung. Terlalu shock.

Yong Guk yang melihat hal itu, bergerak secepat mungkin, melindungi Him Chan di balik punggungnya.

Sssst!

"AKHH!"

Tidak ada ledakan besar, hanya suara letupan pelan dan teriakan kesakitan.

Tunggu,

Yong Guk dan Him Chan membuka mata. Keduanya bahkan tidak sadar telah memejamkan mata mereka dengan begitu erat.

"AKHH!" teriak Samuel histeris memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Ugh, siapapun pastilah akan berteriak seperti itu bila... punggung telapak tangan kanannya ditembusi peluru.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu, Brengsek." Dae Hyun menyeringai, meskipun pada akhirnya namja itu harus meringis karena merasakan kulit pada sudut bibir dan pipinya yang robek tertarik. Meskipun mata namja tampan itu sedikit kabur akibat lebam, bukan berarti bidikan senjatanya akan meleset.

Samuel hanya... tidak beruntung karena berhadapan dengan The Mato's. Sangat-sangat tidak beruntung. Sekarang dia harus menerima jika seandainya dokter mem-vonis tangan kanannya lumpuh akibat tulang yang hancur.

Yong Guk melirik Dae Hyun dan mengangguk, memberikan isyarat berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan mereka. Sementara Him Chan tidak diam begitu saja. Senjata yang tadinya sempat berada di tangan Samuel, dipungutnya dari lantai. Dia hanya bisa menatap prihatin namja yang saat ini bergelung kesakitan di lantai. Ibakah? Tidak.

"Gwenchana?" Yong Guk bertanya, membantu Him Chan berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya di samping Samuel.

"Nan gwencahana, Bbang," jawab Him Chan dengan senyuman cerah.

"Aku benci mengganggu momen indah ini tapi... bukankah sudah waktunya kita menemui Zelo? Kurasa dia sudah tiba di titik pertemuan," kata Young Jae menyela. Terdengar kekehan pelan dari namja yang tengah dipapahnya, sementara Dae Hyun di seberang sana memutar bola mata.

'Itulah yang kurasakan ketika kau bermesraan dengan Jong Up di hadapanku,' keluh Dae Hyun membatin.

Bertepatan dengan itu, suara sirine terdengar dari kejauhan. Mungkin kalau hanya satu sirine tidak masalah. Bisa saja itu mobil ambulan atau mungkin pemadam kebakaran. Tapi... kalau suara sirine terdengar banyak, hanya ada satu kesimpulan...

Polisi.

"Shit! Polisi!" Dae Hyun mengintip ke balik jendela. Halaman depan masih kosong. Namun suara sirine yang terdengar semakin jelas membuatnya bertambah panik.

Him Chan mematung. Oh, dia sampai lupa kalau tadi telah menghubungi sang atasan dan... dijawab oleh Daniel.

Daniel.

Namja itu pasti juga ikut dalam penggerebekan ini. Dan Him Chan sama sekali tidak berencana untuk bertatap muka dengan namja itu. Ah! ada yang lebih penting lagi dari hal itu! Yong Guk! Yong Guk dan yang lainnya akan tertangkap bila terus berada di tempat ini.

"Bbang! Ayo! Kita pergi dari sini!" Entah apa yang Him Chan pikirkan. Tanpa mengulur waktu, dia menarik tangan Yong Guk untuk pergi bersamanya. Namun... namja yang ditarik malah menyentak tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum menghabisi bajingan itu, Hime. Kau akan melepaskan orang brengsek sepertinya begitu saja? Dia akan menyakiti yeoja lainnya!" Yong Guk berteriak penuh emosi.

Oh, mereka tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Bang Yong Guk kembali menjadi dirinya yang diselimuti dendam.

Him Chan melirik ke arah Young Jae, Dae Hyun, dan Jong Up. Namja cantik itu mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan kepala agar ketiganya pergi lebih dulu.

Meskipun sempat saling bertatapan ragu, ketiganya akhirnya menurut dan pergi meninggalkan Him Chan beserta Yong Guk. Entahlah, saat ini, mereka hanya bisa menggantungkan harapan pada Him Chan.

Setelah menghela nafas berat, makhluk cantik itu akhirnya kembali berbicara. "Aku tahu betapa besarnya keinginanmu untuk membunuhnya. Tapi kumohon, Bbang, serahkan semuanya kepada polisi. Aku yakin setelah ini semua bisnis ilegalnya akan terbongkar. Dan aku serius saat mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau appa dari aegya-ku dikenal sebagai seorang pembunuh. Aku serius, Bbang."

Nafas Yong Guk tercekat dikala marbel hitam tersebut menatapnya lurus. Him Chan serius dengan ucapannya. Entah mengapa Yong Guk seolah mendapat firasat kalau Him Chan akan meninggalkannya.

"Do you wanna go with me right now, or not?"

Yah, Him Chan pastilah akan meninggalkannya. Meskipun makhluk cantik tersebut tidak mengatakan secara jelas. Mungkin... ini bukan saatnya Yong Guk untuk mempertahankan sifat keras kepalanya.

"Ne, aku ikut denganmu, Hime." Yong Guk berkata pelan. Him Chan yang pergi dan tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya, terus terang Yong Guk tidak mau lagi menggalaminya.

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=^0^=)/~~~~~~

—Kediaman pejabat Samuel James, pagi ini dikepung oleh tim SWAT. Dilaporkan bahwa Samuel melakukan transaksi bisnis ilegal di kediamannya. Kabar baru yang kami terima, bisnis ilegal yang dilakoni Samuel berhubungan dengan human trafficking. Kemungkinan bisnis ini juga melibatkan beberapa pejabat penting lainnya. Dan juga terdengar kabar bahwa The Mato's sebelumnya berada di tempat kejadian perkara. Pihak berwajib berspekulasi kalau berkemungkinan, Samuel James adalah target The Mato's berikutnya. Namun tidak dapat dipastikan apa alasannya Samuel James dibiarkan tetap hidup padahal, selama ini The Mato's selalu menghabisi nyawa pejabat yang menjadi targetnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kami akan terus mela—

Pip.

Yong Guk menekan tombol off pada remote control televisi di tangannya. Membuat Zelo dan Young Jae yang tengah menonton berita pada layar televisi secara cermat, terlonjak kaget.

"Kalian tidurlah. Ini hari yang melelahkan."

Mendengar ketegasan dalam suara sang leader, reflek Zelo dan Young Jae mengangguk patuh.

Young Jae bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua sementara Zelo yang meskipun berdiri, namun malah melangkah ke samping Yong Guk.

"Hyung," panggilnya ragu.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Him Chan Hyung?"

Sang leader menelengkan kepala ke samping, alisnya berkerut bingung, tidak menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan si maknae. "Dia baik. Hanya kelelahan, kurasa. Kemungkinan sekarang dia sudah tidur. Kenapa?"

Zelo tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng pelan. "Ani. Aku hanya khawatir saja. Eum... Hyung?" panggil Zelo lagi. Wajah manisnya terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Apa, Zelo-ya? Katakan saja."

"Bolehkah... aku mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian?"

Oh.

Itu ternyata yang ingin si maknae ini sampaikan. Him Chan hamil. Seluruh The Mato's tahu saat kekasihnya itu meneriakkan hal tersebut. Tidak terkecuali Zelo yang menerima teriakan itu secara langsung tepat pada radio di telinganya.

"Kkkk~ ne, tentu saja kau bisa mengucapkan selamat, Zelo-ya."

Wajah Zelo kembali sumringah. "Selamat, kalau begitu, Hyung! Aku yakin, Hyungie berdua akan memiliki bayi luar biasa tampa – ah! Atau mungkin cantik seperti Him Chan Hyung!" serunya bersemangat. Dua tangan terkepal erat dengan wajah sedikit menerawang ke atas, pose penuh keyakinan.

Yong Guk yang melihat tingkah si maknae hanya terkekeh. Terkadang ia lupa betapa mudanya seorang Choi Jun Hong.

"Terima kasih, Zelo-ya. Sekarang kau tidur, ne?! Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Him Chan. Oh, atau kau ingin menyampaikannya sendiri saat dia bangun nanti?"

"Ne! Aku akan menyampaikannya sendiri saja, Hyung!"

"Kkkkk, baiklah~"

#######^0^#######

"Aku mendengar ribut-ribut suara Zelo. Ada apa?" tanya Him Chan begitu Yong Guk muncul dari balik pintu kamar mereka.

"Hahahaha~ dia mengucapkan selamat untuk kita. Ah! Aku lupa. Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu sebelum dia mengucapkannya langsung padamu. Besok kau pura-pura tidak tahu saja, ne?!"

Him Chan terkikik mendengar Yong Guk yang mengajaknya bersekutu. Tangan kurusnya bergerak menyingkapkan selimut untuk sang kekasih yang saat ini merangkak ke atas tempat tidur.

Setelah dirasa posisinya pas, Yong Guk kemudian menyamping. Lengan kekarnya memeluk tubuh Him Chan yang juga menghadap padanya. "Kenapa kau masih belum tidur? Kau tidak merasa lelah setelah semalaman bergadang?"

"Aku menunggumu," jawab Him Chan singkat. Wajah cantik tersebut bersembunyi diantara dada bidang Yong Guk. Menghela wangi cologne namja tampan itu. Rasanya seperti di rumah. Meskipun Him Chan sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan apa itu 'rumah' sebenarnya.

Tunggu,

Bagaimana dengan rumah 'ayah mertuanya'? Mungkin... Him Chan akan menempatkannya seperti 'rumah singgah'. Sama seperti panti asuhan tempatnya ditinggalkan dulu.

Panti asuhan.

Bagaimana mungkin wanita jalang itu tega meninggalkannya disana? Dan bicara soal 'wanita jalang'... yah, hanya itulah yang Him Chan simpulkan dari keterangan ibu pengasuhnya di panti asuhan. Katanya, dia melihat bayangan seorang yeoja di samping jendela kaca panti. Dan begitu keluar untuk melihat, si ibu pengasuh hanya menemukan keranjang berisi bayi disertai secarik kertas pink.

—Namanya Kim Him Chan. Aku memanggilnya Hime. Karena dia cantik seperti seorang puteri. Kumohon jaga dia baik-baik. Katakan padanya, aku minta maaf, dan, seluruh cintaku hanya untuknya—

With Love,

K.H.C

Hanya pesan singkat tersebut yang tertera. Tidak ada petunjuk lain selain huruf kapital bertuliskan 'K.H.C'. Him Chan tidak bodoh untuk langsung menyadari kalau huruf-huruf tersebut pastilah inisial nama dari wanita itu. Tapi, dengan membuangnya ke panti asuhan, Him Chan memutuskan untuk tidak juga peduli. Dibuang, itu artinya kau tidak diinginkan, 'kan?

Alis Yong Guk berkerut merasakan nafas Him Chan yang mendadak berat di dadanya. Kenapa?

Yong Guk mendorong pelan kedua bahu kekasihnya hanya untuk mendapati wajah cantik itu berurai air mata. "Hime! Waegeure?!"

Tanpa menjawab Him Chan kembali memeluk pinggang Yong Guk erat. Kata-kata dibuang dan tidak diinginkan yang dirangkai oleh otaknya sendiri, malah membuatnya menangis. Panggilan 'hime' dari Yong Guk semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Him Chan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk merubahnya. Paling tidak, jangan memanggilnya 'hime'.

"Waegeure, Hime-ya~? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Yong Guk lagi, namun hanya disambut anggukan cepat dari kepala si makhluk cantik yang kini membasahi kaus putih tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Yong Guk dengan air mata.

Menyerah, Yong Guk memutuskan untuk membiarkan Him Chan menangis di dadanya. Belajar dari pengalaman, lebih baik tidak mendesak makhluk cantik ini. Biarlah. Mungkin sebuah pelukan erat cukup menemani Him Chan, sekaligus memberitahu kalau dia tidak sendiri. Ada Bang Yong Guk di samping Kim Him Chan. Dan, aegya mereka.

Yong Guk tersenyum lebar.

 _Their baby..._

 _Him Chan expecting his blood..._

 _His love-little creature symbol~ inside of His Beautiful Hime..._

Pemandangan kontras tengah terjadi di atas ranjang king size; dimana si namja tampan tersenyum konyol menampakkan gummy smile, sementara namja cantik dalam pelukannya menangis hebat dengan bahu bergetar.

Yong Guk luar biasa senang, dan Him Chan...

Huft... damn hormon~

#######^0^#########

From : Himchanie

Subject : Changing the plan

—Aku sudah melumpuhkan Samuel dan antek-anteknya. Para korban berada di kamar tengah. Mereka gadis-gadis malang. Perlakukan mereka dengan baik dan jangan buat mereka takut saat melakukan interogasi. Mereka korban. Dan masalah The Mato's serahkan semuanya padaku. Masih ada yang perlu kuselidiki. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat, Bos—

Namja paruh baya itu memijit pelipisnya saat entah yang keberapa kalinya ia mengecek email tersebut. Seolah dengan melakukannya, ia akan mengerti apa maksud 'menunggu waktu yang tepat' yang Him Chan katakan.

Waktu yang tepat.

Bukankah terbongkarnya bisnis kotor Samuel James beserta tertangkapnya The Mato's dalam penggerebekan yang sama, merupakan waktu yang sangat tepat? Him Chan tidak perlu bekerja dua kali. Dengan satu tembakan, namja cantik itu akan melumpuhkan dua serigala sekaligus! Ada apa ini sebenarnya!?

 _It's must be just one shot. Only one shot, for a God sake..._

Kecuali...

Brak!

"APPA! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Kenapa Chanie malah kabur bersama The Mato's? Bukankah seharusnya tadi kita menangkap mereka?!" Daniel berteriak masuk setelah mendobrak kasar pintu ruang kerja sang appa. Engsel pintu tersebut bisa saja terlepas akibat kerasnya namja bertubuh tinggi itu menghantamnya.

" _Huft... what the hell this is all about, Dan? At least you have to knock the fuckin' door first! That's damn-thing made for reasons!"_ Namja paruh baya tersebut sekarang berteriak. Benar-benar tidak tahan akan kelakuan serampangan sang putera yang masuk begitu saja. Padahal, baru saja otaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Appa tidak menghiraukanku! Appa bahkan seolah tidak perduli kalau nyawa Chanie dipertaruhkan dalam hal ini!? Appa pikir The Mato's bodoh? Mereka akan segera mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Chanie adalah polisi yang menyamar!"

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu benar; anak laki-laki sebelas-dua-belas dengan appanya. Inilah yang terjadi sekarang. Daniel sama keras kepalanya dengan sang appa.

"Mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak mencurigai Himchanie, Dan! Lebih kurang tiga bulan dia memasuki The Mato's. Bahkan, dua bulan sudah dia menjalin hubungan dengan Bang Yong Guk. Jangan paranoid dan berhenti meragukan bocah itu!"

Daniel mematung, "tunggu," katanya memulai. Mata membulat penuh antisipasi akan apa yang selanjutnya ia ucapkan. "Apa maksud appa dengan menjalin hubungan dengan... bu-bukankah Bang Yong Guk itu adalah pemimpin dari The Mato's?!" teriaknya sangsi. Namun sayangnya pria paruh baya di seberang meja tampak mengunci mulut dan tidak menjawab. Hanya mengiyakan lewat ekspresi lurus tanpa berkedip menatapnya.

Benar...

Apapun yang ditanyakannya saat ini adalah benar.

Benar, Him Chan menyamar.

Benar, Him Chan menjalin hubungan pura-pura dengan... dengan...

BANG YONG GUK!

TIDAK!

Apa yang makhluk cantik itu pikirkan?! Merangkak ke dalam sarang buaya?!

"APPA! Oh, aku tidak percaya ini! Appa membiarkan Chanie terlibat dengan pria kejam itu?! Dia sudah membunuh banyak orang, Appa. Bang Yong Guk pembunuh berdarah dingin! Dia seorang pembunuh!" Daniel berteriak frustasi sembari mengacak rambut hitamnya. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan makhluk cantik seperti Him Chan dikelilingi oleh namja-namja buas. Terlebih lagi, dalam pelukan seorang pembunuh seperti Bang Yong Guk.

"Kalau aku tidak membiarkannya terlibat dengan seorang pembunuh... itu berarti juga... termasuk kau, Son."

Skakmat.

Daniel terdiam menatap lurus ke mata sang appa yang juga menatapnya lurus. Tampaknya, Daniel harus lebih berusaha lagi. Bahkan ayah kandungnya sendiri, tampak belum bisa melupakan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

 _He is, Daniel Philip Henney, already kills their little-baby..._

 _He screws Him Chan's big dream in just one crazy-night drunk..._

 _He makes Him Chan losing his half-soul..._

 _He kills... his appa going to be granchild..._

 _Daniel is... the murderrer too~_

 _Right?_

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=^0^=)/~~~~~~

"Auch! YA! Itu sakit! Bisa tidak, kau pelan-pelan sedikit!?"

Young Jae memutar bola mata mendengar bentakan Dae Hyun yang sudah tidak dapat dihitung jumlahnya lagi. Demi Tuhan, dia sedang berusaha untuk berbaik hati di sini! Sudah untung dia mau membantu mengobati luka Dae Hyun, tapi... namja itu malah membentak dan berteriak ribut layaknya yeoja.

"Shikkeuro! Kau berisik sekali! Kau ingin cepat sembuh, tidak?!" Young Jae juga ikut meninggikan suara dibuatnya.

Dae Hyun hanya menggerutu tidak jelas. Akhirnya dia mau diam juga dan membiarkan namja manis berpipi chubby itu membalutkan perban pada lengannya. Meskipun beberapa kali masih mengeluh ini-itu, sih.

Zelo yang saat ini tengah bersandar pada daun pintu ruang tengah, diam-diam memperhatikan dua orang di atas sofa kulit hitam yang berhadapan langsung dengan televisi itu. Mereka memang selalu ribut, tapi Zelo malah merasa keduanya cocok. Baiklah, Zelo sekarang jadi iri sekali pada Young Jae. Seandainya... dia juga bisa seakrab itu saat bersama Dae Hyun. Seandainya dia tidak terlambat bergabung ke dalam The Mato's, mungkin, 'kan, Dae Hyun bertemu dengannya lebih dulu sebelum Young Jae?

"Mereka ribut lagi?"

Zelo terkesiap dan memegangi dadanya begitu mendapati Jong Up sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hahaha, aku sudah berdiri cukup lama di sini, Zelo-ah. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk... dengan 'dunia'mu sendiri," kata Jong Up disertai cengiran penuh arti. Membuat namja manis disebelahnya langsung manyun. Tsk, mungkin karena inilah Jong Up dan Young Jae berjodoh. Mereka sama. Suka meledek dan sebaiknya, berhati-hati karena mata mereka terlalu jeli. Tidak ada yang bisa menyimpan rahasia pribadi bila terlalu dekat dengan Jong Up dan Young Jae.

"Berhenti menyelidikiku, Hyung."

"Kkkkk, aku tidak menyelidikimu, Zelo-ah~ Kau saja yang terlalu transparan seperti air jernih."

Menghela nafas, tatapan Zelo kembali beralih pada dua orang di sofa. Keduanya terlihat sudah tidak lagi ribut. Malah, Young Jae saat ini tengah menertawai mata kiri Dae Hyun yang membengkak parah setelah perbannya dibuka.

"Hyung bilang aku transparan. Tapi... kenapa Dae Hyun Hyung tidak menyadarinya?" Zelo bergumam lirih. Pandangan lurusnya jelas sekali tengah menerawang.

Jong Up hanya mengangkat kedua bahu dan melirik sekilas, "entahlah. Kalau kau sangat penasaran, kenapa tidak menanyakan langsung padanya?! Bertanya padanya akan membuatmu mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih pasti," jawabnya.

Zelo kembali menghela nafas mendengarnya. Justru itulah yang menjadi masalah terbesar. Menanyakannya secara langsung. Itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Pengecut? Ne, Zelo mengakuinya. Terlebih... Dae Hyun sepertinya menyukai...

Reflek Zelo menatap namja di sebelahnya yang saat ini malah tersenyum memperhatikan dua orang di sofa sana. Zelo tidak mengerti, kenapa Jong Up baik-baik saja melihat keakraban Dae Hyun dan Young Jae? Bukankah dia dan Young Jae sedang berpacaran? Tidakkah seharusnya Jong Up merasa... cemburu?

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Eumm... hyung tidak merasa cemburu melihat keakraban mereka?"

"Kkkkk~ oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Kau cemburu, ne? Tsk, singkirkan pikiran negatif itu, Choi Jun Hong. Kau seharusnya tidak pesimis. Sudah! Pergi ke Dae Hyun Hyung-Mu sana!" Entah mendapat tenaga darimana, dengan mudahnya Jong Up menyeret tubuh tinggi Zelo dan mendudukkannya di sebelah Dae Hyun.

"Nah, Dae Hyun Hyung, aku pinjam Youngie sebentar. Zelo bisa membantumu kalau hanya mengganti perban. Ne? Ayo, Youngie." Tanpa menunggu reaksi apa-apa dari ketiga orang di sana, Jong Up menarik begitu saja tangan kekasihnya. Meninggalkan Dae Hyun dan Zelo yang menganga melihat kepergian mereka.

######^0^######

"Ya, Moon Jong Up. Kau sengaja, bukan, menyeretku dan membiarkan mereka berdua?!"

Jong Up tertawa sembari menyeruput cappuccino yang disiapkan Young Jae untuknya. Mereka saat ini berada di meja makan dapur. Makan siang—kalau jam empat sore masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai makan siang.

"Aku hanya memberi mereka 'kesempatan', Youngie~"

"Huh, seharusnya kau membiarkan Si Jung Dae Hyun sedikit berusaha, Babbo. Dia itu terlalu pengecut," gerutu Young Jae jengkel. Dengan malas disendoknya makaroni ke dalam mulut. Dia tidak terlalu lapar sebenarnya. Dia hanya diseret Jong Up ke dapur dan namja itu memintanya membuatkan makaroni.

"Kkkkkk~ kau tidak pernah akur dengan Dae Hyun Hyung, ne? Hati-hati, kau malah membuat Zelo cemburu."

"Mwo?! Cemburu padaku? Bersama Jung Dae Hyun!? Yang benar saja!" Sudut pipi Young Jae berkedut geli. Anti sekali, eoh? Seakan-akan Dae Hyun ulat bulu menjijikkan.

Ekspresi geli namja manis ini membuat Jong Up tertawa keras. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa cemburu kalau Young Jae saja begitu antis pada Jung Dae Hyun?!

#######^0^########

Kulit yang putih...

Bibirnya sangat pink dan lembut dari jarak sedekat ini...

Oh, seandainya...

YA!

'Ok, Jung Dae Hyun. Kendalikan otakmu. Kau mulai kehilangan akal sehatmu...'

Kira-kira pikiran seperti ini yang terlintas tiap dua menit sekali di kepala Dae Hyun. Tsk! Bagaimana tidak? Zelo duduk begitu dekat saat ini dengannya. Si manis berambut abu-abu itu tengah membantu – ah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'mencoba' membantunya memasangkan perban.

Dae Hyun jadi kasihan melihat Zelo kesusahan seperti ini. Huh! Seharusnya Jong Up bisa bersabar sedikit dan membiarkan Young Jae yang memasangkan perban ini.

"Junhongie, kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak apa. Nanti aku akan meminta Young Jae untuk—"

"Maaf, kalau aku tidak setelaten dan sehebat Young Jae Hyung. Young Jae Hyung memang sangat cerdas. Dia bisa segalanya. Tentu saja hyung kagum pada Young Jae Hyung. Sementara aku, apa? Aku hanya bocah. Anak kecil. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku ini ahli dalam bidang apa!" Tanpa bisa dicegah Zelo mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Tangan yang tadi memegang perban, sekarang terkepal dalam pangkuan. Kepala abu-abunya tertunduk, menatap kepalan tangan tersebut.

"Junhongie, kau ini bicara apa? Dan apa maksudmu dengan aku mengagumi Young Jae?"

"Huft... entahlah, Hyung. Aku hanya merasa hyungie berdua begitu akrab. Kalian memang sering ribut, tetapi itu pertanda bahwa hubungan kalian sangat akrab."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Junhongie!"

Zelo bungkam. Tiba-tiba amarah menguasainya; membakar otak Zelo layaknya api di padang kemarau.

Menyebalkan!

Di saat orang lain berpendapat kalau dirinya transparan, Dae Hyun yang merupakan orang terdekatnya malah sama sekali tidak menyadari!

Demi Tuhan, Zelo sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Junho—"

"Aku cemburu pada Young Jae Hyung! Kenapa hyung tidak pernah mengerti?! Aku mencintaimu, Dae Hyun Hyung! NAN CHINJJA JEONGMAL SARANGHAE!" teriak Zelo histeris.

Nafas Dae Hyun langsung tercekat. Terlalu shock akan pengakuan lantang Zelo padanya.

Zelo... Junhongie-Nya yang manis... juga menyukainya?

Oh, Dae Hyun juga...

Tunggu,

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Dae Hyun butuh waktu untuk berpikir jernih.

Dia tidak bisa begitu saja merubah ikatan persaudaraan mereka selama ini dengan atas dasar 'cinta'. Memangnya, Zelo tahu apa itu cinta? Zelo masih terlalu kecil, mungkinkah namja manis itu menganggap persaudaraan mereka sebagai sebuah 'cinta'?

Diamnya Dae Hyun bagai penolakan sunyi bagi Zelo. Namja manis itu merasa sesuatu hancur tanpa kasat mata di dalam dadanya. Seolah sebuah belati tajam telah mencabik-cabik di dalam sana. Rasannya sakit. Jeongmal shinjja neomu appa~

Gawat.

Mata Zelo mulai memanas. Dia ingin menangis. Dan, sekalipun dia tidak ingin melakukannya di depan Dae Hyun.

Melihat pergerakan Zelo yang hendak bangkit dari sofa. Dan, siapa yang Makhluk manis itu bohongi? Dae Hyun tahu, Zelo ingin menangis.

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, namja tampan berkulit tan itu mulai bergerak. Mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang tidak sakit untuk menahan paha Zelo hingga membuat namja manis berambut abu-abu tersebut kembali pada posisinya semula di samping Dae Hyun.

Kemudian semua terjadi begitu saja. Tangan kiri yang tadi berada di paha Zelo mulai berpindah ke pipi kanan putih milik si manis. Lalu... Dae Hyun menempelkan bibir mereka. Seolah menyalurkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya, ia mencium Zelo penuh perasaan. Ciuman keduanya dalam. Entah siapa yang memulai. Mereka hanya saling mendominasi.

Dae Hyun dapat merasakan pipi putih yang dielusnya mulai basah oleh air hangat. Zelo menangis. Mengakibatkan Dae Hyun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saat ciuman dipenuhi berjuta perasaan itu berakhir, akhirnya, pada akhirnya Dae hyun dapat mengucapkan kalimat sakral tersebut pada Zelo secara langsung.

"Saranghae, Junhongie. Nado saranghae. Nan jeongmal chinjja neomu saranghae. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Masih menangis, Zelo hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala tanpa bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Namun mungkin kata tidak lagi Dae Hyun perlukan. Zelo sudah mengucapkannya lebih dulu. Namun ada yang lebih pasti; sorot matanya. Sorot mata doe-nya yang seolah berkata,

'Nado saranghae, Dae Hyun Hyung~'

Kembali, perasaan membuncah membawa keduanya tenggelam dalam ciuman hangat. Namun fase romantis mendadak berubah menjadi french kiss. Dan dari french kiss... tubuh Zelo hampir berbaring di sofa. Dan di saat itulah Dae Hyun merasakan sesuatu.

Bukan. Bukannya ada seseorang yang datang.

Hanya...

"Huft..." Dae Hyun mendesah sembari kembali membawa tubuh mereka untuk duduk dengan benar di sofa. "Sial. Seandainya sistem motorikku tidak sedang terluka parah. Shit! Aku bahkan tidak dapat merasakan bagian pinggang ke bawah!" keluhnya frustasi.

Zelo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkekeh. Dae Hyun ternyata lucu kalau seperti ini. Lagipula, mereka punya waktu banyak untuk melakukan 'hal-hal' lainnya.

"AGGHHH! AKU INGIN CEPAT SEMBUUUUUUHHHHH!"

 **TBC**

NB : BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!


	8. Chapter 8

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 8**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M (Warning: It's dirty sex. Really. Really. Dirty. I told you!)**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Daniel Philip Henney**

 **Dennis Henney (Dennis Oh)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! MPREG! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 8**

 **Seoul, Autumn~ ~ ~ ~**

Daniel memijat pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut. Ia sedikit meringis ketika jemarinya tidak sengaja menyenggol bekas luka terkelupas pada bagian tersebut.

Shit.

Shit.

Daniel lupa kalau kepalanya saat ini tengah mengeluarkan darah segar. Salah satu 'hadiah' yang akan didapat bila kau bermain-main dengan temperamen seseorang di klub malam.

Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorang Daniel Philip Henney. Dia tampan? Iya, sangat malah. Dia kaya? Iya, lagi-lagi sangat. Lalu? Apanya yang tidak bisa dibanggakan?

Pernahkah kau mendengar; apa gunanya wajah tampan dan uang yang banyak jika kau tidak punya sopan santun ataupun norma barang secuil pun?

Yah, itulah Daniel. Dia tidak punya sopan santun.

Tidak, bukannya dia tidak pernah diajarkan mengenai hal tersebut. Hanya saja... segala sesuatu pastilah ada sebab maupun akibatnya, bukan?!

Beberapa orang akan sulit mengerti. Namun bagi si kecil Daniel yang saat itu ditinggal pergi oleh sang ibu di depan rumah orang asing... segala norma yang ia tahu lenyap begitu saja bagaikan angin. Keadaaan tidak pernah membaik. Terlebih setelah ia tahu, si orang asing tersebut ternyata ayah kandungnya. Ayah kandung yang bahkan sebelumnya sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa seorang Daniel, darah dagingnya sendiri, ada.

Secara mengejutkan ayahnya menerima kenyataan dengan baik. Dia bahkan menyayangi dan membesarkan Daniel dengan kasih sayang berlimpah. Hanya saja... rasanya terlambat. Hati seorang Daniel Henney seolah beku. Semua salah di matanya. Semua orang bagai lautan keserasian baginya. Tidak ada yang spesial. Daniel tidak lagi hidup. Bagai mayat hidup yang berjalan tanpa jiwa, hanya berpegangan pada raga.

BRUUUUMMMMM...

"AWAASSS!"

BRUGH!

Daniel seolah ditarik kembali ke kenyataan. Tubuhnya yang sudah babak belur, sekarang malah dihantam dari arah samping. Oh, seharusnya dia bersyukur karena mobil berkecepatan tinggi baru saja melintas disisinya begitu tubuhnya terhantam oleh... oleh seseorang dari arah samping. Butuh beberapa menit berlalu untuk Daniel memfokuskan fikiran dan menyadari bahwa nyawanya baru saja diselamatkan seseorang dari tabrakan maut.

 _"Hei, wake up. Are you okay? Can you speak hangul?"_ Si Penyelamat bertanya sembari menepuk pelan pipi Daniel. Dia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris karena melihat wajah Daniel yang terasa asing untuk ukuran orang Asia.

"Ukh... waegeure? Akh... _my head_..." Daniel merintih dan bergumam tidak jelas sembari memegangi pelipisnya yang terluka. Bagian tersebut masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Itu berarti lukanya dalam.

"Hei, _you're bleeding_. Aneh. Kau tidak tertabrak, tapi malah babak belur, eoh!?" Namja yang menyelamatkannya terus saja bergumam. Membuat Daniel mulai kesal karena dia harus berkompromi dengan kepala berdenyut dan celotehan namja di sampingnya.

"Ya! Kau diam saja. Apa ka—"

 _"CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"_ Teriak Daniel membahana. Untung saja ini pagi buta. Tidak banyak orang yang melintasi jalan.

Yang diteriaki nampak sangat kaget dengan bibir terkatup rapat dan mata melebar.

Daniel hendak membentak dan berteriak sekali lagi. Bisa dibilang, dia tengah mencari pelampiasan kekesalan. Namja di sebelahnya harus menerima, karena ini adalah hari tersialnya karena berurusan dengan seorang Daniel Henney.

Namun...

Niat untuk membentak dan berteriak itu langsung sirna begitu mata Daniel menangkap sosok si penyelamat.

 _Beautiful..._

 _Adorable..._

 _Pale skin..._

 _Fox-like black marble eyes..._

 _Red plump lips..._

 _Light-blond hair..._

Semua kekaguman melintas di benak Daniel layaknya cahaya mentari pagi yang mulai terbit dari arah Timur saat ini. Secara menakjubkan cahaya mentari yang hangat menyinari tubuh namja di sampingnya. Daniel bersumpah kalau ia bagai melihat sosok seorang malaikat saat itu.

"Si-siapa na-namamu?" tanya Daniel tergagap tanpa bisa berkedip barang sedikitpun. Dia takut kalau seandainya si malaikat akan hilang begitu ia berkedip.

Salah satu alis sempurna si malaikat—Daniel telah memutuskan akan memanggil si cantik di sebelahnya begitu—terangkat bingung. Sebelumnya membentak, sekarang malah menanyai namanya dengan gugup?

Aneh.

"Aku Kim Him Chan," jawab si malaikat cantik pada akhirnya. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "kau? Siapa namamu?"

Daniel seolah melayang dalam dunianya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, namja tampan tersebut tersenyum lebar dengan tulus. Ia bahagia.

 _"My name is Daniel Henney. You can call me Daniel, Beautiful~"_

Yah, hari itu kehidupan kembali menyapa raga seorang Daniel Henney. Sesosok malaikat cantik bernama Kim Him Chan telah membawa jiwanya kembali.

########^3^########

Klap!

Mata Daniel terbuka. Menyambut mentari pagi yang langsung menyilaukannya. Tubuh atletisnya ia bawa pada posisi duduk. Sempat berjengit akibat pusing luar biasa yang menghantam kepala. Ukh, terima kasih pada beberapa botol bir yang ia teguk semalaman suntuk.

Daniel kacau.

Sangat kacau.

Huft... di alam bawah sadar sekalipun, Him Chan masih membayangi benaknya. Bahkan kali ini, Daniel memimpikan pertemuan pertamanya dengan makhluk cantik tersebut.

Kim Him Chan ada di mana-mana...

Dalam dunia pribadi seorang Daniel Henney, Kim Him Chan adalah segalanya.

"Chanie..." Daniel bergumam lirih. Kedua tangannya menggusak surai hitam di kepala dengan frustasi. "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari tempat itu. Pasti. Tunggu aku, Chanie."

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0.0=)/~~~~~~

Tiga orang namja manis tampak bercengkrama di atas sofa hitam besar di depan televisi. Dua diantaranya menapakkan telapak tangan pada perut seorang namja berwajah cantik yang duduk tepat di tengah. Terkadang terdengar tawa dari si namja cantik yang merasa kegelian akibat sentuhan keduanya.

"Hyung, apa rasanya?" Young Jae bertanya antusias. Mata doe-nya bersinar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Him Chan yang ditanyai, berusaha mengatur ekspresi karena sungguh, perutnya sudah menegang hebat akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Salahkan dua makhluk manis yang sangat penasaran dan memohon untuk diperbolehkan menyentuh perut Him Chan. Ingin menyentuh baby tummy, katanya. Padahal, perut Him Chan masih datar. Mereka tidak akan merasakan apapun.

"Aku tidak merasakan apapun, Youngie. Belum. Masih perlu dua atau tiga bulan lagi kalau aku ingin merasakan sesuatu."

"Chinjja?! Lalu, apa yang akan hyung rasakan setelah tiga atau empat bulan?" Kali ini giliran Zelo yang bertanya. Tidak kalah antusiasnya dengan Young Jae.

Bibir merah Him Chan reflek mengerucut ke samping kanan. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat masa empat bulan kehamilannya dulu. "Eumm... aku akan merasakan tendangan dan tonjokan."

Jawaban Him Chan membuat si maknae mengerinyit. "Ugh, itu berarti, bayinya akan membuat hyung kesakitan?!"

"Hahahaha... tentu saja tidak, Babbo! Baby hanya akan melakukannya pelan dan halus. Kau pikir, apa yang bisa dilakukan makhluk luar biasa mungil untuk menyakitiku?!" seru Him Chan yang terlalu gemas akan kepolosan Zelo hingga menggusak lembut surai berwarna abu-abu tersebut.

Selain tersenyum memperhatikan Him Chan dan Zelo yang mulai bersenda gurau, benak cerdas Young Jae mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa Him Chan terdengar begitu yakin dan tahu mengenai kehamilan. Seakan... namja cantik itu pernah mengalaminya saja. Atau mungkin, Him Chan sudah membaca buku atau mencari informasi di internet?

Ah, Yoo Young Jae... kenapa kau membingungkan dirimu sendiri dengan menerka-nerka jawaban?! Tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung!

"Him Chan Hyung," panggil Young Jae memulai.

"Ne, Youngie?"

"Kenapa hyung bisa tahu kalau bayinya akan melakukan pergerakan dalam kurun empat bulan?"

Deg!

Pertanyaan Young Jae nyaris membuat Him Chan kehilangan kata-kata. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab 'itu karena aku pernah hamil', 'kan?

Jangan bercanda.

Itu sama saja bunuh diri.

"Kemarin kami membacanya di internet."

Suara berat tersebut menarik perhatian ketiga makhluk manis di sofa. Bang Yong Guk muncul dari arah dapur dengan segelas susu stroberi dan satu piring sandwich di tangannya.

Tanpa kentara Him Chan menghela nafas lega karena secara tidak langsung Yong Guk telah membantunya lolos dari kekikukan. Dasar pabbo! Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau semalam ia dan Yong Guk memang menyusuri dinding google untuk mencari informasi mengenai kehamilan. Walaupun sebenarnya Him Chan tidak membutuhkan hal itu mengingat ini adalah kehamilan keduanya.

Sial. Saking gugupnya, otak Him Chan bahkan langsung buntu untuk sekedar berbohong.

"Wah, wah... kalian sampai mencari informasi di internet. Bagaimana dengan nama? Kalian sudah mendiskusikannya juga?" goda Young Jae tersenyum jahil.

Yong Guk terkikik saat meletakkan susu dan piring yang dibawanya ke atas meja. "Kkkkk, kau tidak berpikir itu terlalu cepat?! Babbo," celetuknya sembari menghempas duduk pada sofa kecil di sisi lain meja.

Young Jae mengangkat bahu, berekspresi 'who know' untuk kata-kata sang leader.

Him Chan menatap susu dan piring di atas meja. Yong Guk meletakkan benda-benda tersebut tepat di depannya. "Apa ini, Bbang?"

"Itu sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, dan sarapan pagimu hari ini. Kau tidak makan apa-apa dari kemarin, Hime." Entah kenapa Yong Guk tidak lagi ambil pusing untuk sekedar memanggil Him Chan dengan benar.

Wajah Him Chan langsung memerah. Apalagi saat didengarnya cekikikan kecil namun sembunyi-sembunyi dari Young Jae. "Ya! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Bbang!" omelnya jengkel pada namja di sudut meja. Namun apa mau dikata kalau yang diomeli malah memberi cengiran lebar yang menampakkan gummy smile.

Yong Guk curang, eoh? Di saat Him Chan ingin memarahinya, dia malah menampakkan ekspresi polos layaknya bocah tak berdosa.

"Ayo cepat dimakan, Hime."

Dan sepertinya Him Chan harus membiarkan namja itu. Percuma. Yong Guk akan tetap memanggilnya 'Hime'. "Huft... aku tidak nafsu makan, Bbang. Kau ingat saat semalam kau memaksaku untuk makan? Aku memuntahkannya."

"Tapi, Hime. Kau harus mengisi perutmu dengan sesu—"

"Bagaimana dengan Bang Min Ki?" Zelo tiba-tiba menyela tanpa ada satu pun dari manusia di ruang santai itu dapat mengerti maksud perkataan sang maknae.

"Ne?" tanya Yong Guk dengan kening berkerut heran.

Zelo tampak tersadar dari dunianya. Sepertinya si manis ini sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya. "Eh, itu, Hyungie. Aku memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk bayi kalian. Bagaimana kalau Bang Min Ki? Bukankah itu terdengar bagus?"

Oh.

Jadi karena memikirkan hal itu sedari tadi si maknae ini tidak terdengar suaranya.

Him Chan lah yang terlihat larut memikirkan ide dari Zelo.

Bang Min Ki...

Tidak buruk, eoh?!

"Tapi, Zelo-ya, kita bahkan belum tahu jenis kelaminnya," ujar Yong Guk berpendapat. Memang. Ini terlalu dini untuk memutuskan nama dari bayi mereka, menurutnya.

"Eumm... kurasa Bang Min Ki bisa digunakan untuk nama yeoja maupun namja, Hyung." Young Jae juga tidak ketinggalan untuk memberi saran. Zelo mengangguk antusias karena merasa ada yang mendukung idenya.

"Iya, Hyung~ pakai nama Min Ki, ya, ya? Please...?" Zelo mulai merengek, menggoyangkan lengan Him Chan berkali-kali layaknya bocah meminta es krim pada ibunya. Membuat yang tengah direngeki terkekeh dan kembali menggusak puncak sang maknae.

"Hahaha, alright~ alright... I'll give the baby's name Bang Min Ki. Do you like that?"

"YEEEEEEEE~ of course I do! Gumawo, Hime Hyung~!" pekik Zelo riang sembari memeluk erat leher Him Chan dari samping.

Sementara yang dipeluk...

"YAK! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

Tsk, sekarang makhluk cantik itu harus menerima kalau seluruh The Mato's akan memanggilnya Princess – ah, 'Hime' lebih tepatnya.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0.0=)/~~~~~~~~

 **Bangkok Police Station**

"Kenapa kau masih keras kepala, Samuel? Mengakulah. Kau harus sadar di mana posisimu saat ini. Paling tidak, berkata jujur akan sedikit mengurangi dosamu."

Samuel terkekeh mencemooh namja di seberang meja. Setelah ditangkap dan dibiarkan beristirahat sejenak di rumah sakit, baru kali ini polisi berkesempatan untuk menginterogasi pria itu. Tapi percuma. Karena dengan keangkuhan dan lagak cueknya, tidak satu pun pertanyaan maupun tuduhan yang dilayangkan pihak berwajib Samuel jawab. Entah apalah yang menyebabkan pria itu begitu percaya diri tanpa bergetar sedikitpun.

Bukankah keadaannya saat ini tengah terjepit?

Sel penjara yang dingin menantimu, Penjahat!

Orang yang menginterogasi si pejabat korup, tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah atasan Him Chan, Dennis Henney*Dennis Oh*. Dennis bersumpah kalau tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah menyebalkan namja di hadapannya.

Samuel jelas sekali menyulut kemarahan dan sengaja membuang-buang waktu Dennis.

"Jangan membuang waktuku, Bajingan. Cepat katakan, selain human trafficking, apalagi yang kau lakukan?!"

"Huh, sekarang kau mengada-ada, Komisaris? Aku bahkan tidak sekalipun mengiyakan tuduhan human trafficking itu."

"Kami tidak butuh pembenaran darimu mengenai hal itu. Kau pikir, gadis-gadis belia yang kau sekap di penjara bawah tanahmu tidak cukup sebagai bukti?"

Samuel kembali terkikik seolah ia baru saja mendengarkan bualan omong kosong belaka. "Hahahaha~ well, well, well... kau terlalu naif, Komisaris. Segelintir bukti yang kau ucapkan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Hahahaha... kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang kau hadapi. Dunia ini memang penuh misteri."

SRET!

Habis sudah kesabaran Dennis. Dengan murka disongsongnya Samuel dan sekuat tenaga mencengkeram kerah baju tahanan pria itu.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong dan mengakulah, Brengsek! Kau hanya segelintir tikus kotor yang merasa dirimu penting. Cepat katakan kebenaran sebelum aku meremukkan rahangmu yang masih tersisa!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Samuel hanya semakin tertawa keras. Dennis benar-benar murka dibuatnya. Baru saja tangannya mengudara hendak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah pria itu, seseorang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke ruang interogasi.

"Komisaris! Hentikan! Aku adalah pengacara Mr. James. Aku membawa surat perintah pembebasan Mr. James secara resmi oleh pengadilan. Mr. James dibebaskan tanpa bersyarat."

"MWO?!"

##########^3^###########

"Jadi kita akan memberinya nama Bang Min Ki?" Yong Guk bertanya sembari mengelus abdomen bawah sang kekasih dengan gerakan memutar.

Saat ini keduanya tengah saling bergelung di ranjang. Dengan punggung Yong Guk bersandar ke kepala ranjang, sementara punggung Him Chan menempel erat di dada bidang namja itu.

Yong Guk membawa kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Him Chan dengan erat dari belakang. Pelukan posesif diikuti dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut beserta usapan-usapan menggunakan ujung hidung di tengkuk putih si cantik.

"Kau tidak suka? Maaf, aku memutuskan begitu saja. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat Zelo menatapku seperti itu. Lagipula... Min Ki terdengar bagus."

"Kkkkk~ kalau kau suka, aku juga pasti menyukainya, Hime. Bang Min Ki terdengar sangat bagus."

Jawaban Yong Guk membuat Him Chan tersenyum senang. Yah, Bang Min Ki terdengar sempurna. Baik untuk namja, ataupun yeoja.

"Hime, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Him Chan menolehkan kepala untuk menatap Yong Guk. Wajah mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Yong Guk tergoda untuk memberikan kecupan singkat namun manis ke bibir pink kemerahan tersebut. "Ne? Apa?"

Bukannya segera menjawab, si tampan malah meraih bibir si cantik untuk dikulumnya lama. Beberapa lenguhan memabukkan terdengar lolos dari kerongkongan Him Chan, membuat bibirnya yang tengah di'siksa' sang kekasih bergetar; mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal kenikmatan.

Him Chan tampak kehabisan nafas dengan pipi merona padam dan bibir membengkak saat Yong Guk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"You look so beautiful, Hime~" bisik Yong Guk sembari menjilati daun telinga si cantik. Tangan yang tadinya hanya memeluk tubuh ramping itu, kini mulai turun ke bawah, menapak pada paha bagian dalam seputih susu milik Him Chan. Yong Guk mengusap kulit lembut di sana.

"Eungh~ B-Bbanghh..."

Desah kenikmatan si cantik membuat Yong Guk menyeringai. Dia tahu paha Him Chan begitu sensitif. Begitupula...

"AHH!"

... dengan kulit bagian bawah telinganya yang saat ini tengah Yong Guk hisap keras hingga menciptakan kismark berwarna kemerahan menyala.

"H-hyahhh... he-hentikanhhh... kau ingin membangunkan yang – ahhh... lain?!"

"Kkkkkk... they all the heavy-sleepers, Baby. You wouldn't wake them up. Would you?" Yong Guk jelas tidak bertanya. Dia memberikan tantangan. Entah kenapa namja itu begitu menikmati saat-saat dimana ayo-membuat-Kim-Him-Chan-kesusahan-menahan-desahannya. Maybe he thinks that kink-thing is the most personal entertainment for him.

Him Chan menyipitkan mata, menatap tajam penuh peringatan pada Yong Guk agar tidak melakukan ide gilanya. Sayang, tatapan tajam yang si cantik tunjukkan malah membuat namja di hadapannya semakin tertantang. Lagipula, Him Chan terlihat mempesona dan sangat seksi bila menatap seperti itu.

Dengan entengnya, Yong Guk memindahkan tubuh Him Chan ke samping dengan menggenggam erat pinggul rampingnya. Makhluk cantik yang dipindahkan memekik kaget tidak percaya. Tidak menyangka tubuhnya seringan itu sampai-sampai Yong Guk mengangkatnya begitu saja.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yong Guk merangkak ke atas Him Chan. Sedikit berhati-hati agar berat tubuhnya tidak terlalu menekan namja cantik tersebut. "Menurutmu?"

Blush~

Wajah cantik itu memanas karena merasakan langsung nafas Yong Guk yang hangat menerpa permukaan bibirnya. Rasanya menggelitik. Apalagi sekarang... mata tajam itu menatap Him Chan lembut.

"Bagaimana pinggulmu?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang Yong Guk lontarkan membuat makhluk cantik di bawahnya menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Pinggulmu. Apa luka tatonya masih sakit?" tambah Yong Guk memperjelas.

"Oh. Eum... tidak terlalu."

Ngomong-ngomong... bicara soal tato...

Bugh!

Dengan jengkel kepalan tangan Him Chan memukul pelan lengan berotot milik Yong Guk. Membuat namja itu berpura-pura meringis sakit.

"Ssshhh... ya, kenapa kau memukulku, Hime~?"

"Aku kesal padamu. Beraninya mengerjaiku!" Him Chan menggerutu sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Saat mandi barusan, tidak sengaja, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat tato hasil karya tangan Yong Guk pada kaca wastafel. Mata marbelnya membulat maksimal, tatkala mendapati bukan hanya salib, tapi juga beberapa huruf bertuliskan 'mine' tercetak miring pada tangkai salib. Di kulitnya!

Ugh. Bang Yong Guk memang suka seenaknya, eoh? Apa dia tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Him Chan saat menahan rasa sakit akibat ditato?!

"Kkkkkk... aku tidak mengerjaimu, Hime. Aku hanya memberi tanda," kata Yong Guk enteng. Bibirnya mulai mengecup-ngecup pelan sudut bibir dan dagu sang kekasih.

Sentuhan lembut tersebut sempat membuat Him Chan sedikit berjengit, namun tidak sedikitpun berniat menjauh. "Tanda? Kau pikir aku hewan peliharaan!?" protesnya.

Yong Guk menjauhkan wajah dan menatap marbel hitam tersebut dalam, "tidak. Kau bukan hewan peliharaan. Kau adalah kekasihku. You're mine. And always be, Hime~"

Kembali namja tampan itu membungkuk dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ciuman pelan namun dipenuhi sejuta hasrat.

"Eunghhh..." Him Chan mulai melenguh saat tangan Yong Guk bergerak ke bawah dan meremas sisi luar pahanya kuat. Tidak menyakitkan. Hanya saja membuat Him Chan merasakan perutnya bergumul digelitiki sesuatu.

Suara-suara yang si cantik keluarkan membuat aliran darah di kepala Yong Guk berdesir. Dengan tidak sabar dan terburu-buru tangannya meraih bagian bawah kaus Him Chan dan menariknya ke atas; menampakkan perut putih pucat, langsing, ber-abs, dan dua tonjolan pink kemerahan pada dada yang menggoda Yong Guk untuk melakukan 'petualangan' dengan mulutnya.

Dan itulah yang Yong Guk lakukan. Ia melepas ciuman mereka dengan suara 'plop' yang nyaring lalu beralih ke bawah, menghisap salah satu tonjolan pink kemerahan yang menggodanya. Sementara tonjolan yang lain dicubit dan ditekan-tekan oleh jemari lentik Yong Guk.

"A – hmphh~"

Hampir saja Him Chan mendesah keras jika saja tidak ada telapak tangan Yong Guk yang segera menutup mulutnya. Meskipun kesal, Him Chan juga bersyukur karena dengan begitu, desahannya tidak akan membangunkan yang lain. Huh! Kau memilih waktu yang bagus, Yong Guk. Bercinta di saat semua orang tengah tertidur pada jam dua pagi?! Apa karena ini kau bersedia menemani Him Chan yang tengah diserang insomnia untuk terbangun semalaman?

Him Chan hanya bisa mendesah dalam bekapan sementara mulut Yong Guk masih menciptakan keajaiban di tubuhnya. Namja itu tengah memenuhi dada beserta perut Him Chan dengan hickey. Kissmark dan tanda di setiap sisi. Kulit yang seharusnya putih pucat itu, kini telah dihiasi warna-warna pink kemerahan, bahkan, beberapa diantaranya berwarna merah menyala. Terima kasih pada gigi-gigi Yong Guk yang tidak bisa menahan gemas sehingga menggigit cukup keras kulit namja cantik di bawahnya.

"Bangun, Hime." Yong Guk memerintahkan setelah ia merasa puas akan 'karya seni' yang ia ciptakan di tubuh sang kekasih.

Him Chan menurut dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia sudah tidak mampu berpikir jernih dan satu-satunya yang diinginkannya hanya, Yong Guk menjamahinya. Dia ingin merasakan kehangatan Yong Guk saat namja itu memeluknya. Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana ototnya berkedut dan memeluk kesejatian Yong Guk dengan erat saat tubuh mereka menjadi satu. Oh, Him Chan ingin merasakan semua itu.

Their hot-passionate love making~

Lagipula, hormon seseorang yang tengah hamil memang tidak dapat dibendung siapapun. Sentuhan sedikit saja, akan membuat mereka—orang hamil—terangsang hebat.

Him Chan yang berdiri dengan sudut lutut di ranjang membuat Yong Guk dengan mudah meloloskan kaus yang dikenakan si cantik dari kepalanya. Hal yang sama Yong Guk lakukan pada celana pendek dan boxer Him Chan, meloloskannya dengan sedikit bantuan dari si cantik.

Sekarang tubuh putih mulus—tidak untuk perut dan dada—terpampang jelas memanjakan mata Yong Guk. Kim Him Chan selalu sempurna. Too stunned and breath-taking for human kind. He's like an angel. He would make the other angel feels jealous over his beauty. Bagi dunia seorang Bang Yong Guk, Him Chan adalah segalanya. Him Chan adalah malaikat miliknya.

Mine.

The only one... the other half...

Tidak mau berdiam diri, Him Chan juga membantu Yong Guk dengan melepas kaus beserta semua pakaian yang melekat dari bagian pinggang ke bawah namja tampan tersebut.

Dada bidang...

Abs...

Tanned skin...

Dan tubuh langsing dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna...

Sungguh, Him Chan tidak pernah berhenti mengagumi sosok Yong Guk yang terkesan begitu tangguh. Yong Guk terlihat begitu mempesona, memabukkan tiap kali namja itu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bahkan ketika ia masih belum menyadari perasaannya, Him Chan seringkali tanpa sadar menatapi namja tampan tersebut lama.

"We could only just staring at each other until morning..." Yong Guk memulai, memecah keheningan dan menarik perhatian Him Chan. "Or we can do something more passionate and breath-taking love making session~"

Him Chan terkekeh mendengar kata-kata ajakan sang kekasih. Perlahan lengan kurusnya mulai memeluk leher Yong Guk dan menarik namja itu dalam ciuman panas.

Meskipun si cantik yang memulai, tetap saja Yong Guk yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Namja itu berhasil mendorong lidahnya menguasai gua hangat Him Chan.

"Hmmmpphhh..." Him Chan mendesah dalam bungkaman mulut Yong Guk. Membuat namja tampan yang tengah menguasai pergumulan mereka terkekeh dalam pengeksploran lidahnya.

Ugh, Yong Guk meremehkan seorang Kim Him Chan, eoh?

Tidak terima, makhluk cantik bermata marbel itu mulai melancarkan pembalasan. Lidah Yong Guk yang berada di dalam mulutnya, ia perangkap di antara belahan bibir. Kemudian dengan kuat dan penuh tekanan, Him Chan mengemut dan menghisap lidah di dalam mulutnya layaknya menikmati sebuah permen yang begitu manis.

Dan tampaknya, hal jahil yang Him Chan lakukan telah mendorong Yong Guk melewati batas kewarasannya.

Namja tampan tersebut menggeram rendah. Terdengar seperti geraman makhluk buas bagi Him Chan. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi... oh, Him Chan sudah tidak kaget lagi saat Yong Guk mendorong dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia sekarang berada pada posisi merangkak. All on four di atas ranjang king size mereka.

Yong Guk menyempatkan diri menatap tubuh bagian belakang sang kekasih. Mengagumi sinar temaram dari lampu tidur yang memantul sempurna pada kulit lembutnya. Dan tato salib bertuliskan 'mine' pada bagian pinggul kanan... seakan menambah nilai plus pada sosok mempesona seorang Kim Him Chan. Him Chan bagai malaikat, namun tato pada pinggulnya seolah menunjukkan sisi lain berlawanan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu, Hime~" bisik Yong Guk seduktif di telinga kiri Him Chan. Bagian daun dari telinga memerah itu dijilatinya dengan sangat pelan. Menghasilkan desahan disertai erangan dari si pemilik yang tertahan oleh bantal tempat ia menyembunyikan wajah. Paling tidak, bantal itu akan mengurangi suara-suara memalukan yang mungkin saja akan Yong Guk paksa keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Reaksi si makhluk cantik membuat Yong Guk terkekeh senang. Dikulumnya daging lembut bertulang rawan tersebut. Sembari melakukannya, tangan kiri Yong Guk meraih ke arah laci meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur. Serampangan mencari sesuatu hingga tangannya menggenggam sebotol lubricant beraroma kopi.

Him Chan seorang coffee-addict, karena itulah Yong Guk dengan iseng membelinya.

Melepaskan telinga kiri yang sudah dibuatnya memerah dan sedikit lecet, Yong Guk meluruskan posisi sambil membuka penutup botol lube, membuat aroma kopi merebak, memenuhi kamar dengan wangi menenangkan. Meskipun pernah protes dengan beralasan 'kau akan membuatku kehilangan nafsu untuk meminum kopi', toh, Him Chan tetap saja tidak bisa menolak setiap kali sesi bercinta yang mereka lakukan, akan selalu dipenuhi oleh aroma menyenangkan dari kopi. Nyaris seperti kau tengah berada di dekat seseorang yang sedang membuat minuman pembangkit semangat tersebut.

Setelah melingkupi jemarinya dengan cairan lube dan sedikit mengusapnya di kedua tangan berkali-kali, bertujuan membuat cairan dingin tersebut sedikit lebih hangat, Yong Guk membungkuk. Menaungi punggung putih Him Chan yang lagi-lagi ia hiasi dengan butterfly kiss dan beberapa kissmark.

Saat merasakan jemari mengusap pintu analnya, Him Chan tanpa sadar menahan nafas. Mengantisipasi hal yang berikutnya akan terjadi. Yong Guk dapat merasakan tubuh Him Chan menegang di bawah ciumannya. Karena itulah satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengusap pinggul belakang namja cantik tersebut.

"Rileks, Hime~"

"Heungghhhh..."

Jemari Yong Guk mulai memasukinya satu persatu, Him Chan hanya dapat merintih. Entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa merileks. Meskipun sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya Yong Guk memberikan kecupan lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinganya.

"... hhh... shit... Hime... it's too tigh~ What happen?"

Yah, bahkan dua jemari yang Yong Guk paksa masuk tidak mengalami kemajuan; hanya tersendat di bagian tengah.

Di antara hembusan nafas pendeknya Him Chan mencoba menjawab. "Hhhhh... a-akhu... ti-tida – ahhhh... tidak tahu!" rintihnya. Nada frustasi tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Bagaimana bisa hasrat yang besar ini ia lampiaskan bila tubuhnya tidak dapat rileks barang sejenak?!

Memikirkan sesuatu, Yong Guk menarik keluar dua jarinya.

Him Chan semakin merintih frustasi, mengira kalau namja di belakangnya menyerah dan berhenti. Tidak. Jangan berhenti. Jangan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini!

Oh, saking frustasinya, Him Chan sampai lupa bagaimana itu seorang Bang Yong Guk. Tidak ada kata 'berhenti' ataupun 'menyerah' dalam kamus namja itu bila sudah menyangkut seks.

"Angh!"

Dan inilah yang terjadi; Him Chan memekikkan erangan saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, basah, dan hangat menerobos masuk ke dalam otot cincinnya.

Itu...

Lidah Yong Guk...

Rimming...

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Yong Guk melakukan 'rimming'. Hanya saja... setiap kali namja itu melakukannya, Him Chan tidak dapat menyembunyikan betapa wajahnya akan langsung memerah panas karena malu. Otaknya akan terus berdebat, 'ini' tidak benar, namun 'ini' juga tidak salah.

Bagaimana mungkin bisa 'salah' bila Him Chan akan dilingkupi kenikmatan karena daging basah dan hangat itu membelai dinding rektumnya dengan begitu intim?!

"Hyaahh~ no... don't do t – hhhh... that – hhhh..."

Him Chan berusaha menjauh namun kedua tangan Yong Guk menahan pinggulnya tetap di tempat. Alhasil, makhluk cantik bermata marbel tersebut hanya bisa mengerang antara nikmat dan frustasi.

Diam-diam Yong Guk menyeringai. Karena inilah 'rimming' selalu menjadi favoritnya bila sudah menyangkut tubuh Him Chan. Makhluk cantik itu akan dilemma, memekik frustasi penuh nikmat, namun berusaha keras melarangnya.

Ingin merasakan dinding hangat yang memeluk lidahnya lebih dalam lagi, Yong Guk memindahkan tangan dari pinggul ramping sang kekasih lalu beralih meremas penuh dua gundukan putih lembut di hadapannya.

Him Chan tentu saja semakin mendesah merdu. Telapak tangan Yong Guk yang sedikit kasar, meremas dan memisahkan kedua pipi bokongnya. Belum lagi lidah namja itu semakin ia dorong, sebisa mungkin memasuki Him Chan lebih dalam.

"Eungh~ B-Bbanghh..."

"Hmmm..." Yong Guk menjawab desahan sang kekasih dengan gumaman diantara kegiatannya. Membuat lidahnya bergetar menyenangkan di dalam dinding hangat Him Chan.

Bagai tersengat listrik, tubuh kurus si cantik bergetar. Kedua tangannya menyerah hingga membuat tubuh depannya jatuh datar ke atas tempat tidur. Masih dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk. Yong Guk menangkapnya sebagai sinyal untuk kembali melakukan penetrasi dengan jarinya. Ia menarik diri dan langsung mendorong tiga jari sekaligus.

"Anggh!"

Tubuh makhluk cantik tersebut benar-benar telah rileks sepenuhnya. Yong Guk dapat merasakan jemarinya dihisap dan dipijat lembut di dalam sana. Bukannya cengkeraman erat seperti sebelumnya.

Sekarang Yong Guk hanya terfokus mencari titik itu. Titik yang akan membuat si cantik berteriak penuh ekstasi. Beberapa kali mendorong dan menarik, Yong Guk mendapati tubuh Him Chan mulai bergerak kasar untuk bertemu dengan tubrukan jemarinya. Lalu...

"AKH! Ahhhhh..."

Oh. Yong Guk menemukannya.

"Ohhh... Gukie~ h-hit that again..." pinta makhluk cantik tersebut antusias. Sudah sepenuhnya kehilangan diri. Namun sayang, Yong Guk malah menarik keluar semua jemarinya dari dinding panas Him Chan. "H-hya! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kkkkk sabar, Hime~ How about we let the little Yong Guk to doin' his miracle?"

Hanya sebentar Yong Guk meninggalkan dinding ketat panas favoritnya untuk melingkupi little Yong Guk seperlunya dengan cairan lube. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga membawa tubuhnya memasuki Him Chan dalam. Membuat makhluk cantik itu terpekik antara sakit, namun lebih didominasi desah dan erang kenikmatan.

"Uhhhh... ha-harde – ahh! Fasterhhh..."

Bagian tumpul kepala little Yong Guk melakukan kerjanya secara ajaib; menemukan prostat sang kekasih hanya dalam sekali hentakan keras. Yong Guk menarik dirinya hingga nyaris keluar dari dinding ketat panas tersebut, hanya untuk kembali lagi dengan dorongan sekuat tenaga.

Him Chan lah yang mengalami kesulitan terbesar di sini. Dia ingin berteriak dan mendesah keras; menyuarakan kenikmatan hingga tenggorokannya sakit. Tapi... dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak cukup gila untuk membangunkan yang lain dan membuat mereka tahu betapa dirinya terdengar begitu 'slut' dengan berteriak-teriak layaknya pelacur. The Whore that craving for cock so much to fuck him deep balls. And senseless.

"Ehmmpphh!" Tidak punya pilihan lain, Him Chan menggigit bantal di bawahnya dan menyembunyikan wajah di sana. Paling tidak, benda itu akan meredam teriakannya. Mungkin.

Yong Guk tahu akan kesulitan yang Him Chan hadapi. Hal itu malah membuatnya semakin turn on dan terhibur. Bagaimana kalau dia menambah 'kreasi' lain?

Oh, ayo kita lihat, sampai kapan Him Chan mampu menahan teriakannya dengan bantal. Him Chan always being the screamer. Yong Guk know that.

Tangan kanan Yong Guk meraih ke bawah. Tangan tersebut langsung menggenggam dan meremas kasar bagian dasar dari kesejatian Him Chan.

Makhluk cantik tersebut terlonjak kaget dan semakin menggigit keras bantal di bawahnya. Air mata langsung mengalir deras saat tangan yang menggenggamnya mulai bergerak turun-naik; meremas luar biasa erat dengan kecepatan yang... oh~ kepala Him Chan serasa ingin meledak dipenuhi hasrat dibuatnya.

Si cantik ingin mengutuk dunia. Semua terasa begitu memabukkan saat ini baginya. Dan disinilah Yong Guk yang seolah tidak memiliki pengertian. Namja itu kembali menghujam rektum ketat Him Chan lebih dalam. Setiap little Yong Guk menarik diri, ia meninggalkan dinding panas Him Chan untuk meminta lebih.

Him Chan tidak lagi mampu menahan diri dan berteriak, mendesah sekeras-kerasnya setiap kali pinggangnya bertemu dengan tubrukan kasar sang kekasih dari belakang. Dinding hangatnya membutuhkan Yong Guk lebih, dan lebih lagi.

"Angggh~ Gukiehhh... morehh... ha-harderhhh... harder, pleaaaasseeee... hhhh..."

Tangan kiri yang memegangi pinggul ramping Him Chan bergerak ke depan. Yong Guk membungkuk, meraih rahang Him Chan dan membuat wajah cantik dipenuhi air mata tersebut menoleh ke samping, ke arahnya. Ia mencium bibir merah dan membengkak si cantik dalam dan kacau.

Him Chan menggumamkan desahan dalam kuluman Yong Guk. Ia tidak lagi dapat berpikir jernih. Di belakang sana Yong Guk terus bergerak menghantam dinding rektumnya. Sementara tangan namja itu juga mengocok kesejatiannya dengan kasar di bawah sana. yang Him Chan lihat hanya putih. Ah, atau mungkin kilauan bintang?

"Hummfh Ghu-Ghu... hmmfhhh... Ghukiehhh~"

Yong Guk merasakan dinding hangat sang kekasih mulai meremasnya tanpa ampun di bawah sana. Him Chan akan klimaks. Begitupula dengan Yong Guk yang tidak lagi mampu menahan desakan di dasar rongga perutnya saat ini.

Memperdalam ciuman kacaunya, Yong Guk menghentak sekuat tenaga, sedalam mungkin memasuki dinding ketat sang kekasih sebelum pada akhirnya menyemburkan cairan putih lengket miliknya di dalam sana.

Him Chan menggumamkan teriakan saat merasakan hangat memenuhi dinding rektumnya dalam. Sensasi intens dan remasan tangan Yong Guk pada kesejatiannya mendorong makhluk cantik tersebut mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Ia mengotori tangan Yong Guk beserta bed cover putih di bawahnya dengan cairan putih lengket.

Bibir keduanya masih menyatu, namun hanya sekedar menempel di sudut bibir. Karena keduanya sibuk mengambil nafas di antara celah udara. Sebisa mungkin mengatur nafas agar normal kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit menemukan nafasnya, Yong Guk kembali mengulum bibir Him Chan yang memang sudah terbuka untuknya.

Kali ini hanya kuluman lembut.

Terlalu sebentar untuk disebut ciuman panas, terlalu intens untuk disebut ciuman biasa.

Plop~

Yong Guk melepas kuluma. Namja itu menampakkan gummy smile. Sempat mengagumi betapa Him Chan dengan rambut hitamnya yang basah oleh keringat menempel di dahi beserta mata yang membengkak dan memerah akibat menangis terlihat begitu cantik. Mempesona.

Cup~

"I love you, Hime~" ujar Yong Guk setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan butterfly kiss tepat di bibir.

Wajah Him Chan memanas, memerah parah. Yong Guk belum menarik tubuhnya keluar, dan sekarang dia mengucapkan mantra 'I love you'. Posisi mereka yang begitu intim, belum lagi kata-kata dipenuhi sejuta perasaan itu...

Oh~

Ini terlalu romantis dan intens untuk seorang Kim Him Chan dapat handle.

Dengan sedikit bergetar dan dipenuhi rasa gugup, akhirnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Him Chan menjawab,

"I-I... l-love y-you... too, G-Gukie~"

Mata Yong Guk terbelalak. Dia baru sadar kalau ini adalah kali pertama Him Chan membalas kata cinta darinya secara lisan.

Terlalu bahagia, namja tampan tersebut semakin tersenyum lebar. Gummy smile seolah memenuhi wajahnya. Kemudian dengan lembut Yong Guk mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah sang kekasih. Memenuhinya dengan cinta dan sejuta perasaan.

"Aku sangat, sangat, mencintaimu, Hime~"

Yong Guk menarik tubuhnya dari kehangatan Him Chan. Sejenak memperhatikan bagaimana cairan miliknya keluar dari otot cincin yang telah memerah tersebut.

Hmm... sepertinya ia bermain terlalu kasar, eoh?

Membawa wajahnya mendekat, Yong Guk menjulurkan lidah dan mulai 'membersihkan' Him Chan dari cairannya. Merasakan dirinya sendiri di dalam kehangatan dinding ketat si namja cantik yang telah dibuatnya memerah dan nyaris lecet.

"H-hyahh~?! A-apa yang k-kau la – ahhh... lakukan?" protes Him Chan merengek. Pasalnya, dia baru saja klimaks. Kedua kakinya bahkan masih bergetar. Dan apa yang Yong Guk lakukan saat ini jelas sekali mengundang kedutan antusias dari little Him Chan di bawah sana.

"Aku, hmm.. membersihkan... mm... mu, Hime."

"Uhhhh.. nnnggg... n-no~ k-kau akan mem – hhh... membuatku – haahhhhhh..." Him Chan bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu merasakan Yong Guk menghisap otot cincinnya keras.

Oh, Him Chan kehilangan dirinya lagi. Ia dapat merasakan kesejatiannya di bawah sana benar-benar menegang.

"Kkkkk~ membuatku apa, Hime~?" goda Yong Guk jahil.

Ugh, jika saja dua ibu jari di belakang sana tidak menggoda pintu analnya saat ini, Him Chan pastilah akan menjitak keras kepala namja itu. Beraninya memanfaatkan ke-sensitif-an Him Chan saat ini, eoh?!

Tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari si cantik selain helaan nafas berat, Yong Guk membalikkan tubuh kurus di hadapannya hingga sekarang Him Chan berada pada posisi berbaring.

Rahang Yong Guk nyaris jatuh begitu melihat sosok Him Chan saat ini. Kekacauan yang dibuatnya berdampak nyata pada kulit putih sang kekasih.

Bibir,

Dada,

Perut,

Bagian-bagian tersebut dihiasi warna merah menyala. Bayang-bayang pink semu membias di tepiannya.

Dan yang tidak terduga adalah pinggul Him Chan...

Ada cetak handprint.

Shit.

Apakah Yong Guk mencengkeramnya sekeras itu sampai-sampai meninggalkan bekas?

Yah, mungkin saja.

Merasa bersalah, Yong Guk memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada bagian tangannya meninggalkan bekas.

"Hyah~ ap-pah yang kau lakukan~?" suara Him Chan terdengar begitu lirih. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan menekuk siku di ranjang. Namun gagal dan berakhir dengan rintihan kesakitan serta kepala yang kembali terhempas ke bantal. Him Chan baru menyadari kalau bagian belakangnya terasa amat-sangat sakit.

"Ssshhhh~ jangan bergerak dulu, Hime. Mianhe, kurasa aku telah melakukannya melewati batas. Mianhe, aku menyakitimu," bisik Yong Guk penuh penyesalan. Namja tampan tersebut entah bagaimana telah berada di samping Him Chan dan memeluknya erat.

"Kkkkk... ssshhh... tidak apa-apa, Gukie~ Aku yang memintanya."

Deg,

Deg,

Deg~

Apa sekarang... Him Chan akan terus memanggilnya 'Gukie'?

Bernarkah?

Sung—

"Ya," panggil Him Chan tiba-tiba.

Yong Guk melepas pelukannya untuk menatap wajah cantik itu. "Ne?"

Bibir memerah dan membengkak si cantik mengerucut. Ekspresinya tampak merajuk dan kesal. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, meskipun apa yang keluar dari bibirnya kemudian sama sekali tidak bisa dikategorikan 'lucu dan menggemaskan'.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkannya tersiksa seperti itu?"

Yong Guk mengikuti arah telunjuk Him Chan; ke bawah, tepatnya ke bagian selangkangan namja cantik itu.

Oh.

Yong Guk melupakan little Him Chan yang menegang antusias di bawah sana.

"Kkkkk, baiklah, baiklah... aku akan bertanggung jawab."

 _And the last thing that the beauty could remember, his handsome-amazingly boyfriend suck him off until he fall asleep._

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bang Yong Guk?! Membiarkan Samuel tetap hidup!?"

Huft... sejenak Yong Guk sampai lupa siapa jati dirinya. Dia pembunuh. Dia diperintah untuk membunuh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, sang bos, yang dipanggilnya 'lelaki tua' mengamuk hebat seperti ini padanya.

"JAWAB AKU!"

Tanpa ekspresi Yong Guk menatap namja paruh baya di hadapannya. Beginilah seorang Bang Yong Guk. Seberapapun terjepitnya ia saat ini, tak sekalipun dirinya akan gentar. Lagipula, salahkan Si Pak Tua yang melatihnya menjadi seperti ini. Si pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Hanya saja... dengan tidak terbunuhnya Samuel di tangan Yong Guk, Si Pak Tua merasa namanya juga ikut tercoreng.

Manusia selalu mementingkan harga diri.

"Waktu itu polisi datang."

"Dan?"

"Aku tidak sempat membunuhnya."

"Huh! Tidak sempat?!" dengus Si Pak Tua sinis. "Apa adakah malaikat maut yang berkata tidak sempat saat mencabut nyawa seseorang!? Are you fuckin' kidding me?!"

"Tsk! Apa masalahmu, Pak Tua?! Aku memang tidak sempat membunuh bajingan itu, tapi polisi mendapatkannya. Dia tertangkap dan bisnis ilegalnya terbongkar. Aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku! Dia akan mendekam selamanya di penjara!"

"Mendekam selamanya di penjara? Hahaha, oh, God... apa yang terjadi denganmu, Nak? Sekarang kau mempercayai polisi?!"

"Aku hanya—"

Srakk!

"Baca itu!" perintah Si Pak Tua, melemparkan lembaran surat kabar remuk ke pangkuan Yong Guk.

Lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya tampak begitu frustasi hingga mengacak rambut berubannya.

Waegeure?

Dan apa yang ada di surat kabar ini?

Penasaran, Yong Guk membuka remukan surat kabar di tangannya. Mata tajam itu terbelalak lebar saat membaca headline yang terpampang dalam huruf kapital.

—SAMUEL JAMES DIPUTUSKAN TIDAK BERSALAH DAN DIBEBASKAN TANPA BERSYARAT OLEH PENGADILAN—

"Ba-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!?" Yong Guk tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Terlalu shock.

Lelaki paruh baya di hadapan Yong Guk menatap lurus. Senyum penuh kesinisan melengkung di sudut bibirnya. "Kau lupa kenapa orang seperti kita ada, Nak? Manusia adalah makhluk yang haus akan uang. Kita memberantas apa yang tidak bisa hukum lakukan. Dan sekarang... kau mempercayai... polisi?"

Kata-kata Si Pak Tua membuat mulut tajam Yong Guk bungkam seketika.

Benar.

Terus terang dia melupakan alasan kenapa orang seperti mereka ada.

Terus terang... Yong Guk melupakan jati dirinya.

Dia pembunuh di jalur... kebenaran.

########^3^##########

From : Unknown

—Chanie, it's me; Daniel. Temui aku di Coffee Bean's cafe. Atau aku akan menemuimu langsung di tempat 'itu'. I'm serious—

Berkali-kali Him Chan berdecih saat mengingat pesan bernada perintah memaksa dari Daniel. Namja itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

Huh.

Jika bukan karena ancamannya, sekalipun Him Chan tidak akan sudi untuk menemui namja itu!

Saat ini Him Chan tengah berdiri di persimpangan jalan. Menunggu lampu rambu-rambu berubah warna. Cafe yang Daniel maksud tepat berada di ujung seberang jalan sana. Lokasi cafe yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat Him Chan lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Baru saja namja cantik bermarbel hitam tersebut melangkah saat tiba-tiba sebuah van hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Pintu geser mobil tersebut terbuka dan beberapa namja berkostum serba hitam berbondong keluar, dan menyergap Him Chan bersama-sama.

Si cantik terlalu kaget hingga tidak mampu memproses apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghindar saat sapu tangan hitam dibekapkan pada mulut berserta hidungnya.

Shit.

Cairan kloroform...

Perlahan kelopak mata Him Chan terasa berat.

Ia tidak ingin menutupnya tapi...

Semuanya menjadi gelap...

Gelap...

Hal terakhir yang Him Chan ingat, ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 9**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T (Warning: Adegan kekerasan dan pemukulan dan chapter nyesek!)**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Daniel Philip Henney**

 **Dennis Henney (Dennis Oh)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! MPREG! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 9**

 **Back to the time that BangHim enjoy their sexy-passionate companion...**

"...Uhhhh... ha-harde – ahh! Fasterhhh..."

Samar-samar suara desahan terdengar. Zelo tidak bisa menyangkal kalau suara yang didengarnya sangat familiar. Itu suara Him Chan. Hanya namja cantik itu yang memiliki suara dalam dan terdengar sedikit serak tersebut. Lain lagi dengan Yong Guk yang bersuara berat dan dalam.

Zelo bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia tahu apa yang saat ini kedua hyung tertuanya itu lakukan. Huft... ini bukan pertama kali ia mendengar BangHim tengah bermesraan. Hanya saja... suara-suara tersebut begitu intens dan dipenuhi ekstasi memabukkan. Suatu keajaibanlah si maknae yang satu ini dapat melewati waktu tanpa melakukan 'sesuatu' yang mungkin akan menurunkan ketegangan pada bagian abdomen bawahnya.

Shit.

Adik kecil yang dibicarakan sekarang benar-benar terbangun, membuat Zelo bergulak-gulik gelisah di tempat tidur. Hal ini tanpa sengaja membangunkan namja yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Junhongie~? Waegeure? Kenapa kau bangun? Omo, ini masih jam empat pagi!" Dae Hyun, namja yang terbangun, memekik kaget begitu matanya melirik jam dinding yang tepat berhadapan dengan ranjang mereka.

Zelo menatap namja di sampingnya polos. Sesaat kemudian kedua pipinya memerah jika mengingat kalau sekarang mereka sudah bersama. Dae Hyun, Hyung-Nya tersayang, adalah namjachingu resmi seorang Choi Jun Hong.

"Junhongie, waegeure~? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Dan.. pipimu bersemu mer—"

"Angggh~ Gukiehhh... morehh... ha-harderhhh... harder, pleaaaasseeee... hhhh..." Lengkingan desah lumayan keras dari luar sana, memotong ucapan Dae Hyun. Matanya melebar dikala menyadari kalau suara itu jelas milik Him Chan.

Tsk! BangHim beraksi lagi.

"Karena itulah aku terbangun, Hyung. Mereka nyaring sekali kali ini," gerutu Zelo sembari membawa selimut menutupi mulutnya. Untung saja ada selimut. Kalau tidak... Zelo akan malu setengah mati karena memiliki 'tulang' berdiri di bawah sana.

"Kkkkkk~ kau tidak terangsang karena suara mere—" Pertanyaan bernada bercanda yang ingin Dae Hyun lontarkan sekejap menggantung di udara. Dia bersumpah melihat wajah Zelo... berubah lebih... merah?

Apa... oh, mungkinkah Zelo benar-benar terangsang?!

Omo.

"Kau benar-benar terpancing karena suara-suara itu, eoh?" Dae Hyun tidak bertanya, ia memberi pernyataan. Zelo yang merasa terpergok langsung melarikan selimut menutupi kepalanya, diiringi pekikan tidak jelas yang menyuarakan betapa-memalukannya-hal-ini.

Dae Hyun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dia ingin tertawa melihat reaksi lucu Zelo. "Hei, kau tahu? Ada yang sudah sembuh di sini."

Siiiiinnnnngggg...

Hening mengiringi kata-kata Dae Hyun. Sekitar tiga-puluh-detik kemudian Zelo langsung menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya sembari terduduk. Mata doe-nya menatap Dae Hyun takjub. "Hyung, kau sudah tidak sakit lagi!?"

Namja yang ditanyai terkikik dan ikut bangkit duduk. Memang benar, tangan Dae Hyun sudah tidak diperban lagi. Beberapa luka di wajahnya juga mulai memudar. Terima kasih atas keahlian Young Jae dalam mengobati. "Apa aku terlihat sakit?"

Hanya itu yang Dae Hyun ucapkan karena berikutnya ia mendekati bibir pink Zelo dan mengulumnya lembut. Si maknae hanya tersenyum dan ikut mengalungkan lengannya di leher Dae Hyun, menarik namja tampan itu untuk lebih merapat pada tubuhnya.

Mereka berbagi kehangatan yang sebelumnya, hanya ada dalam imajinasi semu. Tidak ada yang akan menduga kalau saat-saat seperti ini akan datang juga, dimana tubuh mereka saling berpagut, memberi sentuhan lembut namun meninggalkan jejak panas, dan terlebih, resonansi suara desahan yang mereka vokal-kan dengan merdu.

"Saranghae, Choi Jun Hong~"

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~

Daniel terus-menerus menatap jendela kaca cafe yang dihiasi beberapa gambar lucu dari spidol putih. Persimpangan di ujung jalan adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi fokus namja tampan itu. Ia mencari sosok seseorang yang... oh, Daniel bahkan tidak dapat menghentikan senyum merekah mengembang di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Ia tidak sabar menunggu Him Chan.

Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, Daniel yakin, seratus persen namja cantik itu akan datang menemuinya. Jika seorang Kim Him Chan yang dikenalnya tidak berubah, maka dia akan datang. Kim Him Chan yang Daniel kenal adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah gentar. Dia pasti akan datang menemui Daniel.

Bahkan bila namja cantik itu datang hanya untuk sekedar mencaci-maki dirinya, tidak apa. Tidak apa, selama itu dapat membuat Him Chan merasa lega. Tidak apa selama itu dapat membuatnya memberi secuil maaf pada Daniel. Dan, tidak apa, asal Daniel dapat melihat wajah cantik tersebut tepat di hadapannya lagi.

Tidak apa.

Daniel akan menerima semuanya. Menerima semua makian yang memang sudah sepantasnya ia terima. Setelah itu, bagaimanapun caranya, ia akan berusaha membuat Him Chan mundur, berhenti dari ajang bunuh diri dengan menyodorkan tubuhnya sendiri ke sarang buaya.

Ukh, Daniel bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan apa saja yang telah Him Chan lalui selama berbulan-bulan menjadi kekasih seorang Bang Yong Guk.

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda; secangkir capuccino dan satu cup ice americano. Selamat menikmati."

Daniel hanya mengangguk penuh senyuman mengiringi kepergian waiters berseragam hitam-putih yang menghidangkan minumannya. Ditatapnya dua minuman di atas meja dengan seringaian konyol. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat secangkir americano kesukaannya, berdampingan dengan satu cup ice americano.

Dulu, tiap kali dirinya dan Him Chan berkencan, mereka akan memesan dua minuman itu. Ditemani sepiring biskuit cokelat kopi dengan rasa yang tidak begitu manis namun, akan meninggalkan rasa hangat dan damai saat mereka memakannya. Oh, Daniel merindukan saat-saat bahagia mereka.

Him Chan sangat menyukai ice americano. Namja cantik tersebut bahkan pernah mendeklarasikan bahwa ia tidak bisa bertahan hidup sehari pun tanpa caffein yang terkandung dalam minuman luar biasa pahit tersebut. Daniel sampai tertawa mendengarnya. Menurutnya, itu lucu.

Jika dipikir-pikir, apapun yang Him Chan lakukan, Daniel pastilah akan tenggelam dalam tawa bahagia. Hanya Him Chan yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu.

Huft... betapa bodohnya dia menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka.

Memikirkan Him Chan membawa perhatian Daniel kembali ke ujung persimpangan jalan. Hampir saja ia melompat kegirangan dari kursi saat melihat sosok malaikat cantik yang ditungguinya berdiri di ujung persimpangan jalan. Meskipun surai pirang tersebut sudah berganti warna menjadi hitam legam, Daniel masih dapat mengenali wajah cantik Him Chan dengan baik.

Wajahnya yang putih dan berseri diterpa sinar hangat mentari pagi... oh, ini seperti kembali ke awal pertemuan mereka dulu. Dan sayangnya, wajah cantik yang selalu membuat Daniel terpesona harus terhalang oleh sebuah van hitam.

Daniel terpaksa sabar menunggu, hingga akhirnya van hitam tersebut berlalu dan...

Nihil.

What the...

Him Chan tidak lagi di sana!

Apa...

Van hitam itu...

Tunggu,

HIM CHAN DICULIK?!

SHIT!

Secepat kilat Daniel berlari keluar cafe setelah sebelumnya melempar lembar ribuan won ke atas meja. Ia melompat ke dalam mobil sport miliknya secara serampangan dan bertolak ke arah dimana sebelumnya mobil van tersebut pergi.

########^3^#########

"Kau pikir roti ini ikan?! Aigoo~ orang bodoh seperti apa yang memasukkan roti ke dalam minyak goreng?!"

Dae Hyun menatap namja manis yang berpangku tangan di hadapannya dengan mata menyipit. Huh, kenapa Young Jae tidak pernah berhenti meledeknya!? Mengatainya bodoh? Ugh, mentang-mentang dia jenius, eoh?!

"Wae? Kenapa kau hanya diam dan menatapku? Tidak bisa membela diri, eoh?!"

"Aku hanya mencoba berkreasi, Chubby Cheeks. Lagipula, aku pernah melihat seorang chef melakukannya di televisi!" Dae Hyun membela diri. Bukan Jung Dae Hyun namanya kalau ia sampai kalah berdebat dengan Young Jae.

"Iya, Hyung. Aku juga pernah melihatnya di televisi."

Young Jae melemparkan pandangan malas pada Zelo yang saat ini tengah duduk di meja makan, dan baru saja membela – huh, namjachingunya. "Jangan membelanya, Junhongie. Kau seharusnya tidak membiarkannya menyiapkan sarapan pagi kita. Lihat apa yang terjadi."

Yah, pagi-pagi, dua member tertua setelah Yong Guk dan Him Chan dari The Mato's berdebat hanya karena Dae Hyun mengacaukan menu sarapan pagi mereka dengan menggoreng roti ke dalam minyak goreng yang tergenang. Roti tersebut tentu berubah lembek karena terlalu banyak menyerap minyak. Masih lebih baik kalau ia menggoreng dengan baik. Tapi ini; rotinya gosong. Tentu tidak aman sedikitpun untuk dikonsumsi.

Namun Zelo berpendapat lain.

"Hyung, rasanya tidak buruk. Lihat?" Zelo mencuil roti goreng gosong di hadapannya. Hampir saja makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, jika saja Young Jae tidak bergerak cepat dan menutup mulut si maknae dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menepis benda hitam tersebut jauh-jauh.

"Yah! Jangan makan itu, Babbo! Kau ingin sakit!? Sudah, biar kubuatkan makanan yang baru; yang jauh lebih lezat dan pastinya AMAN dimakan." Young Jae sengaja menekankan pada kata 'aman' tepat di muka Dae Hyun. Membuat namja yang disindirnya langsung manyun dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

Pasrah, Dae Hyun kembali duduk di samping Zelo. Untunglah namjachingu-nya yang manis itu langsung menggenggam dan meremas tangan Dae Hyun erat, namun lembut serta penuh perasaan.

Huft... di mata Young Jae, keduanya layaknya pasangan remaja yang tengah di mabuk asmara! Cheesy dengan berbagai imaginer bunga di mana-mana. Eww~

Memilih untuk tidak perduli, Young Jae melanjutkan niatnya; menikmati roti bakar dengan cokelat hangat di pagi hari yang cerah ini, rasanya terdengar menarik.

"Oh, kalian di sini."

Tiga pasang mata di dapur langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Yong Guk sudah berdiri di sana. Wajah namja itu tampak... kusut?

"Hyung! Kau kembali! Bagaimana? Apa yang dikatakan Bos Besar?" tanya Dae Hyun beruntun.

Bukannya menjawab, Yong Guk malah menghela nafas berat dan mengambil duduk di ujung meja makan. Reaksinya membuat Young Jae khawatir dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Namja manis itu menyongsong duduk di sebelah sang leader.

"Hyung, waegeure?"

"Nyalakan televisi-nya." Yong Guk berujar datar.

Semua saling menatap dibuatnya. Tidak mengerti. Namun akhirnya Zelo dengan patuh meraih remote TV di meja makan dan menyalakan televisi plasma pada dinding di samping meja makan.

"Saluran berita." Lagi-lagi Yong Guk memerintah tanpa ekspresi.

Zelo melirik ke arah Young Jae di depannya. Hyung-nya itu hanya menganggukkan kepala, mengisyaratkan agar Zelo melakukan apa yang leader mereka inginkan.

Sedikit kesusahan, karena Zelo memang jarang menonton acara semacam berita, namja manis itu akhirnya menemukan sebuah saluran yang menayangkan berita secara live.

—Dalam waktu beberapa jam ditahan oleh pihak kepolisian, Samuel James akhirnya dibebaskan dengan keputusan tidak bersalah oleh pengadilan. Samuel James dibebaskan tanpa bersyarat. Dari kabar yang kami terima, penahanan Samuel diakibatkan oleh jebakan pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Samuel James juga menyatakan pada media bahwa semua bukti yang didapatkan oleh pihak kepolisian bukanlah miliknya. Bukti-bukti tersebut merupakan jebakan beberapa pihak untuk menjatuhkannya. Seperti yang kita tahu, Samuel James adalah pejabat yang sangat berkua—

Pip.

Young Jae lah yang merebut remote control TV dari tangan Zelo dan mematikannya. Ruangan yang mereka tempati mendadak hening.

"Bajingan itu menjadi headline di mana-mana. Huh, dia bebas tanpa bersyarat. Dunia ini benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh uang." Yong Guk bergumam diantara sela-sela giginya yang bergemeletuk. Jelas sekali ia tengah menahan amarah di dadanya yang tengah meluap-luap tidak terkendali.

Tiga orang yang menyaksikan ekspresi keras sang leader, hanya bisa menelan saliva berat. Kerongkongan mereka bagai tercekik oleh hawa tak bersahabat yang saat ini menguar tidak terkontrol dari tubuh Yong Guk.

Ini pertanda buruk.

Tidak ada yang mampu meredakan kemarahan sang leader kecuali...

AKH! Betapa beruntungnya. Di saat mereka membutuhkan Him Chan, namja cantik itu malah sedang keluar!

"H-Hyung..." panggil Dae Hyun takut-takut. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah yang tertua di sini setelah Yong Guk. Adalah kewajibannya menghadapi masalah ini. Paling tidak, mencoba membuat keadaan sedikit 'aman'.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhnya. Kalau saja Hime tidak menghentikan—" Tiba-tiba Yong Guk menegakkan kepala, menatap sekitar lalu berhenti tepat pada tiga orang di meja. "Mana Hime? Dia masih tidur?" tanyanya.

Young Jae menggeleng cepat, "ani. Tadi Him Chan Hyung keluar. Katanya hanya pergi sebentar. Tapi..." Young Jae menggantung kalimatnya untuk melirik jam dinding di samping TV. "Ini sudah cukup lama."

Kening Yong Guk berkerut heran. Him Chan memang sering sekali pergi, tapi hanya sebentar. Ingin refreshing, katanya. Yong Guk juga membiarkannya karena berpikir namja cantik itu memang butuh menyegarkan pikirannya dari segala urusan dunia hitam yang melingkupi The Mato's. "Dia mengatakan akan pergi kemana?"

Young Jae menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak tahu. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, selama ini Him Chan memang tidak pernah mengatakan kemana ia akan pergi pada mereka.

"Huft... aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Oh, Jong Up mana?"

"Di garasi. Hyung ingin aku memanggilnya?"

Yong Guk menghembuskan nafas panjang sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah pada sandaran kursi. Ia menggeleng, "tidak usah. Aku sendiri yang akan menemuinya nanti."

"Jadi... apa yang akan kita lakukan, Hyung? Apakah kita kembali memburu Samuel James?" Dae Hyun tahu kalau ia seharusnya diam, membiarkan sang leader untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Namun, apa boleh buat kalau dia penasaran, 'kan?! Ini situasi terbaru bagi mereka; belum pernah sekalipun The Mato's harus kembali menyelesaikan 'sampah' yang tertunda.

"Huft... entahlah, Dae Hyun-ah. Memburu si brengsek itu pasti, tapi... tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Kita perlu mengatur strategi baru dan... AGH! Entahlah! Kita akan melihat perkembangan beberapa hari kedepan."

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Him Chan berbisik pelan. Sudut matanya nanar mengawasi pintu sel yang terkunci. Him Chan tidak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Yang jelas, begitu matanya terbuka, ia mendapati dirinya terikat pada kursi, di dalam ruangan yang terlihat seperti penjara.

Oh, dan satu kejutan lagi, ada Daniel di sampingnya. Juga terikat pada kursi, dengan kemeja putih yang dipenuhi bercak darah di bagian bahu. Sepertinya pelipis namja itu terluka. Robek, dihantam benda keras.

"Aku melihat mereka membawamu. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Chanie~" Daniel merasa miris dengan ucapannya sendiri. Menyelamatkan?! Hei, seharusnya dia lebih waspada sekitar saat mengikuti orang-orang yang membawa Him Chan ke sebuah gedung terbengkalai tadi. Kalau dia waspada, dia pasti menyadari kalau seseorang telah berdiri di belakangnya dan ugh, menghantam kepalanya hingga collapse dengan sesuatu.

Kata-kata Daniel membuat si cantik mendengus sinis. "Huh, dengar dirimu berbicara. Menyelamatkanku? Satu-satunya di sini yang perlu diselamatkan adalah kau, Dan. Lihat kepalamu!" Tanpa sadar Him Chan mengomeli namja yang pernah menjadi tunangannya – ah, atau mungkin 'masih' tunangannya tersebut.

Daniel terpaku. Namun sesaat kemudian namja tampan itu tersenyum. Ada sesuatu dari omelan Him Chan yang membuatnya... deja vu?

Luka di pelipis ini,

Dan situasinya...

Serasa begitu familiar.

Bolehkah Daniel mengasumsikan bahwa ini merupakan suatu pertanda yang baik? Mereka kembali bertemu dalam keadaan dan situasi yang nyaris sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu. Coret untuk tangan terikat dan kedua kaki yang diikat pada kaki kursi.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tersenyum!? Apa mereka memukul kepalamu terlalu keras sampai-sampai otakmu jadi tidak beres?!" tegur si cantik pedas. Dia benar-benar kesal. Kehadiran Daniel membuat mood-nya buruk. Rasanya sial sekali; diculik, dan harus melihat wajah tampan tersebut di sebelahnya.

"Kkkkk~ kau tahu? Kau terdengar mencemaskanku, Chanie."

Apa yang Daniel ucapkan membuat puncak hidung Him Chan berkerut. Diakuinya kalau ia merasa cemas, tapi, bukan karena Daniel. Ia cemas karena dia adalah manusia yang merasa perduli terhadap manusia lainnya yang tengah terluka.

Sekali lagi, bukan karena Daniel.

Namja itu terlalu percaya diri.

"Aku memang cemas; karena aku adalah manusia. Aku tidak tega melihat manusia lainnya terluka. Hanya manusia yang tidak memiliki hati yang tidak perduli terhadap orang lain. Kau paham?" Him Chan berkata datar tanpa melihat ke arah Daniel. Namja cantik itu tengah menatap pintu sel. Meskipun menatap ke sana, namun Daniel tahu kalau saat ini pikiran Him Chan tengah menerawang.

Rasa perduli.

Dua tahun lalu... Him Chan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Dalam kondisi penuh amarah namun terbaring lemah di brankar rumah sakit, Him Chan berteriak dan mengutuk Daniel. Mengatai namja itu tidak pernah perduli pada apapun. Hari itu, di mata Him Chan, Daniel menjadi sosok manusia yang tidak memiliki hati.

Manusia tanpa hati...

Bukanlah manusia.

"Maafkan aku, Chanie." Daniel berucap lirih, memecah kesunyian.

Him Chan tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu apa yang dibicarakan namja itu. Menyesal dan meminta maaf seolah menjadi kebiasaan Daniel saat mereka berhadapan. Untuk apa meminta maaf? Apa dengan meminta maaf, waktu dapat berputar kembali? Apa dengan meminta maaf, aegya mereka akan kembali?

Tidak.

Daniel telah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Tidak ada jalan maupun celah bagi Him Chan untuk memberinya barang secuil maaf pun.

Tidak. Akan.

"Kumohon, Chanie, kita—"

"Stop it, Dan. I'm tired of your damn-guilty shit. Could you just stop talking about the past?! There was 'we' between us. And there is no chance that I would crazy enough to repeat again. Just stop it."

Apa yang Him Chan utarakan tanpa ekspresi, bagai mencabik semua harapan Daniel. Jangankan mencaci-maki, makhluk cantik tersebut bahkan tidak berubah. Daniel masih sama di matanya. Daniel hanya pria brengsek yang tidak tahu caranya menghargai sesuatu.

"Chanie... a-aku—"

CLANG!

Tap,

Tap,

Tap.

Perhatian keduanya tertuju pada sosok seorang pria paruh baya bertuksedo putih yang baru saja memasuki sel. Ada seringai dan senyum kepuasan tergambar saat ia menatap Him Chan dan Daniel yang terikat tidak berdaya pada kursi kayu.

"Well, well, well... ini mengejutkan."

Mata Him Chan nyaris melompat dari rongganya. Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapannya... Samuel berdiri, tersenyum remeh, dan berpangku tangan dengan angkuhnya. "Samuel James?! TERNYATA KAU!? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Hahahaha, semua bisa diatur dengan uang dan kekuasaan, Cantik~ Aku kebal. Tidak ada hukum yang dapat menjerat seorang Samuel James, kau tahu?"

Gigi Him Chan bergemeretak geram. Kalau bisa, ia akan melompat dan menghantam dagu Samuel dengan lutut sekarang juga. Apapun, untuk membuat mulut kotornya bungkam. "Brengsek..."

"A, a, a~ jangan berkata seperti itu, Cantik..." Samuel berdendang sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Him Chan, membuat namja cantik tersebut membelalakkan mata marbelnya shock—namun terlihat penuh pesona—dan bergidik saat telapak tangan Samuel menyentuh pipi kirinya lembut. "Wajah cantik ini tidak pantas mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor. Kkkkk~ bajingan seperti Bang Yong Guk begitu beruntung. Bagaimana bisa makhluk cantik sepertimu bisa terjebak dalam kandang pecundang?"

Him Chan mendengus, "huh, lihat siapa yang berbicara. Kau tidak lebih pecundang dari mereka, Brengsek. Kau hanya tikus kotor yang bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan—"

PLAK!

"AKH!" Him Chan menjerit begitu merasakan pipinya ditampar dengan sangat keras. Saking kerasnya tamparan itu, lehernya nyaris berderak begitu wajahnya dengan paksa menoleh ke samping akibat menerima pukulan.

"MENJAUH DARINYA, BANGSAT!" teriak Daniel berang. Ia memberontak di kursi. Berusaha melepas ikatan mati pada pergelangan tangannya yang hanya membawa hasil luka lecet disertai ringis kesakitan luar biasa. Tali tersebut begitu tebal, dan kasar. Bergerak sedikit saja menimbulkan dampak fatal.

"HAHAHAHAHA~" Samuel tertawa keras melihat dua orang tak berdaya di hadapannya. Ia melemparkan senyum remeh terakhir pada Daniel, sebelum kembali berpaling, menatap Him Chan yang kali ini juga menatap penuh benci ke arahnya. Noda merah serupa tangan tercetak jelas pada pipi putih namja cantik tersebut.

Oh~ Samuel begitu menikmatinya.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, wajah cantik ini tidak pantas mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor, Sayang~"

Dengan sengaja telapak tangan namja paruh baya itu mengelus kembali sisi pipi yang tadi sempat ia tampar dengan keras. Membuat si pemilik meringis sakit.

Tanpa diduga, secara tiba-tiba...

Samuel mendekat, menjauhkan tangannya dan... mengecup lama bagian memerah panas pada pipi Him Chan.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA, BRENGSEK!" Daniel kembali berteriak. Namun kali ini Samuel bereaksi dengan melayangkan pukulan keras ke rahang namja itu.

"Well, aku mendengar sedikit pembicaraan kalian melalui CCTV. Jadi... kalian berdua pernah menjalin hubungan?! Tertarik untuk sekedar berbagi cerita?"

"That's not your damn-fuckin' business, Asshole."

PLAK!

"AKH!"

Lagi-lagi Him Chan harus membayar mulut tajamnya dengan tamparan keras. Tepat di bagian pipi yang sama. Alhasil, bagian tersebut semakin memerah, membara marah tak serasi warna dengan kulit putih pucat yang ditempatinya.

"Huh, kulit putihmu tampak cocok dengan warna merah. Aku penasaran, apa yang akan Bang Yong Guk perbuat saat aku..." Kembali menggantung ucapannya, kedua tangan Samuel mencengkeram kedua sisi wajah Him Chan kuat, "...saat aku menghiasi wajah cantik ini dengan darah?! Bang Yong Guk seharusnya tahu dengan siapa dia berurusan. Perbuatan bodohnya membuatku banyak kehilangan klien. Dia membuatku mengalami banyak kerugian. Oleh karena itu... dia harus membayarnya. Mata, dibayar dengan mata."

"Ssshhhh... Yong Guk tidak harus membayar apa-apa untukmu, Brengsek! AKU SEHARUSNYA MEMBIARKAN DIA MEMBUNUHMU! Orang bejat sepertimu pantas dikubur!" teriak Him Chan penuh amarah.

Tindakan keliru.

Samuel naik pitam dan dengan kasar menarik rambut bagian belakang si cantik hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan karena dipaksa untuk mendongak.

"Listen here, Bitch! Nobody can give you a lesson, don't you? You lost my kindness. I'll beat you up and ruins your beautiful faces! I suggest, prepare yourself for the coming of hell, Bitch!" Dengan kasar Samuel melepas cengkeraman tangannya. Ia kemudian menepuk tangan dua kali ke udara, diikuti dengan kedatangan beberapa namja bertubuh kekar ke dalam sel.

Him Chan belum sempat memproses apa yang tengah terjadi ketika namja-namja bertubuh kekar tersebut mengerubunginya. Salah satu dari mereka melepaskan seluruh ikatan Him Chan.

Seolah sudah tahu dengan apa yang namja cantik itu pikirkan, namja-namja bertubuh kekar yang lain mencekal seluruh pergerakan motorik Him Chan. Masing-masing dari mereka memegangi kaki, tangan, bahkan bagian pinggang namja cantik itu hingga ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan berarti.

Daniel yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung panik. Apalagi namja-namja bertubuh kekar itu mulai membawa Him Chan keluar dari sel. Entah akan mereka bawa kemana.

"YA! LEPASKAN CHANIE! BAWA AKU SAJA, BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN DIA, SAMUEL!" teriak Daniel mendarah daging.

Dan sayangnya,

Samuel hanya menyeringai kejam sebelum keluar dari sel dan meninggalkan Daniel yang mencaci-maki dirinya begitu saja.

"YAK! LEPAS! MAU KALIAN BAWA KEMANA AKU, BRENGSEK!? LEPAS!"

Dari selnya, Daniel dapat mendengar teriakan protes Him Chan yang perlahan menghilang. Menjauh.

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

Tap, tap, tap,

Tep, tep, tep,

Tap, tap... TAP!

Habis sudah kesabaran Yong Guk. Kakinya yang sedari tadi setia berbolak-balik di lantai garasi mulai berhenti dengan satu kali hentakan keras. Ia kembali menekan fitur panggilan di smartphone dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

—Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau bera—

Tut!

"AGHHHHH! Hime, kau di mana?!" teriak Yong Guk frustasi sambil mengacak rambut.

Matahari sudah meninggalkan langit semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu, namun kekasihnya yang cantik belum juga menampakkan diri. Bahkan, nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi! Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yong Guk frustasi. Ah, atau mungkin lebih tepat... gila.

Him Chan tidak pernah seperti ini.

It's too damn-late!

"Hyung, aku dan Junhongie sudah berkeliling tapi... Him Chan Hyung tidak ada di mana-mana." Dae Hyun menyampaikan laporan dengan wajah kusut. Ia dan Zelo baru saja memasuki garasi setelah lebih dari satu jam berkeliling di sekitar jalanan Bangkok. Sebenarnya Dae Hyun sudah menyerah pada menit ke tiga-puluh, jika saja sang namjachingu tidak merengek, berkata kalau 'Hime Hyung-nya mungkin saja terjatuh dan membutuh bantuan mereka di suatu tempat'. Namun apa boleh buat bila penambahan waktu pencarian beserta berkeliling lebih dari sekali di beberapa tempat yang sama tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Ugh... nomornya masih tidak aktif. Firasatku buruk. Hime tidak pernah seperti ini... se-sesuatu yang buruk pasti tengah terjadi... a-aku... se-seharusnya..." Yong Guk bergumam tidak jelas. Kakinya kembali berjalan, bolak-balik di tempat yang sama.

Semua makhluk di garasi hanya saling bertukar-pandang tanpa arti. Yah, Yong Guk memang seperti ini kalau sudah panik berlebihan. Leader mereka akan berbicara dan menggumamkan hal tidak jelas. Di saat seperti ini, dipanggilpun, pasti tidak akan dihiraukannya.

Namun seseorang bermulut cemerlang melakukannya dengan mudah.

"Mu-mungkinkah... Samuel James..." kata Young Jae menggantung ucapan. Selain tidak mampu menyelesaikan, Yong Guk juga tidak memberi kesempatan bagi namja manis tersebut untuk menyampaikan dugaan terburuknya.

"Tidak! Ti-tidak...i-ini... Sa-Samuel tidak m-mungkin... Hime pasti... tidak! Itu tidak terjadi!"

Meskipun berkata demikian, kepala Yong Guk mulai memikirkan dugaan tersebut. Mengingat orang licik seperti Samuel yang telah bebas dengan mudahnya...

Oh, no...

Pembalasan dendam tentu sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah tikus kotor itu lewatkan.

Young Jae menyadari pergumulan batin yang Yong Guk lakukan saat ini. "Hyung—"

"Tidak, Young Jae-ah... Hi-HIME TIDAK MUNGKIN DICULIK SAMUEL!"

Bingo.

Lihat siapa yang membuat kesimpulan.

Garasi mendadak hening dibuatnya. Kesimpulan sang leader dalam sunyi dibenarkan. Ya, tidak salah lagi, ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan Samuel James. Memikirkannya membuat Yong Guk emosi dan menyapu apa yang ada di meja samping sofa dengan penuh amarah. Lampu meja beserta beberapa unit suku cadang jatuh berserakan; berhamburan di lantai dengan suara bising.

"ARGH! BRENGSEK! SEHARUSNYA AKU MEMBUNUH SI KEPARAT ITU!"

"Hyung, tenanglah. Itu baru du—"

PANG! PANG! PANG!

Jong Up yang hendak menenangkan sang leader mengurungkan niat begitu mendengar pintu garasi yang tertutup digedor keras. Dari suaranya, jelas sekali itu bukanlah gedoran yang dilakukan dengan tangan. Seseorang yang tidak waras berpikiran mengetuk menggunakan kayu tampaknya.

Rasa penasaran membawa Jong Up mendekati pintu garasi dan menariknya terbuka. Ia bahkan belum sempat melihat wajah si penggedor saat tiba-tiba permukaan keras dari tongkat baseball menghantam sisi kepalanya hingga membuat ia jatuh limbung dan... menyerah dalam kegelapan.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Yong Guk dan yang lain langsung terkesiap begitu melihat teman mereka jatuh tidak sadarkan diri setelah dihantam kepalanya dengan tongkat baseball oleh seorang namja bertubuh besar berkaca mata hitam.

"JONG UP!"

Yong Guk lah yang lebih dulu tersadar dan menyongsong tubuh Jong Up di lantai garasi. Ia menyangga leher sang sahabat dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mengguncang tubuh yang terkulai lemah itu.

"Jong Up!?"

"Huh!"

Terdengar dengusan dari tubuh besar si penyerang. Yong Guk beralih menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam mematikan. "Apa maumu, BRENGSEK!?" teriaknya membahana, dipenuhi amarah.

Si pria tambun hanya menyeringai dan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang tongkat baseball, memperlihatkan sesuatu berwarna hitam.

Flashdisk.

Benda tersebut dilempar dengan kasar hingga nyaris mengenai Yong Guk namun akhirnya mendarat keras diantara tubuhnya dan Jong Up.

Shit.

Kalau saja tangannya tidak memegangi Jong Up saat ini, namja itu pasti akan Yong Guk...

Terlambat.

Hanya memberikan seringai terakhir, si tambun berlalu pergi dan saat itulah Yong Guk baru melihatnya. Namja itu datang bersama beberapa orang bertubuh besar yang menunggunya di sebuah mobil bak terbuka. Setelah si tambun melompat naik, mobil bergerak pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan kekacauan di garasi The Mato's.

Yong Guk tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Jong Up tidak sadarkan diri di tangannya.

Dan, tidak ada yang bisa anggota lainnya lakukan selain berteriak dan mendekati keduanya di pintu garasi.

########^3^########

Seusai penyerangan mendadak di pintu garasi, seluruh The Mato's—minus Him Chan—berkumpul di sofa biru tua yang terletak di garasi. Mereka berusaha mencari maksud dari penyerangan mendadak ini.

Jong Up duduk pada satu kursi di dekat sofa. Namja itu sudah sadar. Dengan kepala diperban. Huh, kepalanya bahkan tidak bisa berhenti berputar. Terima kasih untuk tongkat baseball sialan itu. Seharusnya Jong Up bisa masuk rekor dunia; dalam seminggu, dua kali kepalanya dihantam tongkat baseball. Di sisi yang sama pula!

Tidak ada yang bisa Young Jae lakukan selain memijat bahu namjachingu-nya pelan. Sesekali ia akan memeluk leher Jong Up untuk sekedar menunjukkan perhatian.

"Hyung, ini," kata Zelo sembari menyodorkan flashdisk yang si tambun lemparkan ke hadapan sang leader.

Tangan Yong Guk sampai bergetar saat memasangkan benda hitam itu pada laptop. Ia bahkan menahan nafas begitu menemukan sebuah data video singkat, sekitar dua menit, di dalam flashdisk.

Mereka semua bertukar pandang, seolah dengan melakukannya akan membuat dugaan di benak mereka saat ini... hilang. Musnah. Kejadian ini tidak ada. Ini tidak terjadi. Hanya mimpi.

Dan, seandainya mereka dapat mempercayai harapan itu.

Yong Guk menarik nafas panjang, menyiapkan diri untuk apapun yang akan video tersebut tunjukkan.

Ketukan pada pad laptop dua kali...

Video berputar...

Sesosok pria bertubuh besar dengan kain hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tampak menghalangi kamera. Di samping kiri bagian belakangnya sesosok namja dengan dandanan nyaris sama, juga terlihat.

Pria yang menghalangi kamera mulai beranjak,

Dan saat itulah The Mato's melihatnya.

Leher Yong Guk bahkan serasa tercekik.

Him Chan...

Namja yang terikat pada kursi di sana adalah Him Chan.

Meskipun saat ini kepalanya tertunduk lesu, namun siapa yang tidak mengenali surai hitam legam nan lembut itu!?

Namja bertubuh kekar yang berada di samping Him Chan tampak menarik kerah bagian belakang jaket jeans yang dikenakan si cantik dan menyentaknya ke belakang, mengakibatkan kepala yanng tertunduk tersebut terangkat, memperlihatkan wajah yang...

Astaga,

Kulit putih pucat yang biasa terlihat...

... kini dihiasi noda biru menghitam legam di beberapa bagian. Wajah cantik Him Chan sangat kacau. Ia dihajar habis-habisan tampaknya. Suatu keajaiban makhluk cantik itu masih terlihat sadar dan meringis.

Dan seolah tidak cukup, namja yang tadinya menghalangi kamera, mulai menarik rambut di puncak kepala Him Chan dan melayangkan pukulan sekuat tenaga ke wajah namja cantik tersebut.

Zelo dan Jong Up tidak sanggup melihatnya hingga berpaling. Diikuti oleh Young Jae dan Dae Hyun yang mengacak rambut mereka frustasi.

Hanya Yong Guk yang terus melihat ke layar laptop. Entah apa yang saat ini tengah bergumul dalam pikiran namja itu. Yang pasti, kemarahan lebih mendominasi karena berikutnya yang terjadi, laptop dilemparkannya ke dinding bertepatan dengan teriakan Him Chan yang lagi-lagi sepertinya menerima beberapa pukulan menyakitkan.

PRAAAANGGGGGG!

"BRENGSEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

Drrrrrttt... drrrrrtttt...

Zelo melirik smartphone milik Yong Guk yang bergetar nyaring di meja. Mata doe-nya nyaris keluar begitu melihat nama yang tertera di sana. "H-Hyung... i-ini Him Chan Hyung..." ucapnya bergetar.

Secepat kilat Yong Guk menyambar benda elektronik di atas meja. "HIME?! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"

"Hahahaha~"

Tawa renyah yang menyambut Yong Guk di seberang sana jelas bukanlah Him Chan. "BRENGSEK! SIAPA KAU?!"

"Tsk! Sekarang aku tahu darimana makhluk cantik itu belajar berkata kotor. Kau pengaruh buruk baginya, Bang Yong Guk."

Suara tersebut terdengar mencomooh.

Tunggu,

Cara orang di seberang mengucapkan namanya...

Mata Yong Guk melebar.

Mungkinkah...

"SAMUEL?!"

"Oh, kau masih ingat aku rupanya. Huft... aku sempat sedih karena merasa dilupakan~" Samuel terdengar merajuk, membuat Yong Guk mendengus geram. Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan tinju sekarang juga pada pria tua itu karena telah berani bermain-main di atas penderitaan kekasihnya.

"Berhenti bermain, Brengsek!? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Him Chan, Bangsat?!"

Sekali lagi tawa renyah terdengar, "hahahaha~ bagaimana? Kau sudah melihat videonya? Oh~ kekasihmu sangat cantik, Bang Yong Guk. Aku sedikit ragu menyiksanya tadi. Tapi kau tahu? Pipinya yang memerah menyala saat kutampar keras terlihat begitu cantik. aku sampai tidak sadar menghiasi wajahnya dengan beberapa pukulan. Huft... teriakannya juga hebat. Sayang sekali dia hamil anakmu. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan menjadikannya budak pribadiku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang hamil. Sayang sekali." Samuel mengatakan semua seolah mereka tengah membahas cuaca.

Darah Yong Guk mendidih dibuatnya.

Perubahan ekspresi sang leader membuat empat pasang mata di sofa saling bertukar pandang. Mereka hanya mendengar pembicaraan satu sisi, mustahil untuk memahami apa yang tengah terjadi. Yang pasti, Him Chan diculik. Dan pelakunya seperti yang mereka duga, Samuel James.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Brengsek?"

"Oh, kau ingin kita membuat kesepakatan?! Baiklah~ kau tahu? Bagiku, mata dibayar mata. Aku ingin kau dan anak buahmu datang ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah jam dua nanti. Lokasi pastinya akan kuberitahu melalui email. Dan... kalau kau tidak datang..." Samuel menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Yong Guk menahan nafas was-was. "Aku akan membuat kekasihmu kehilangan bayinya dan kau tahu? Aku tidak bercanda saat akan menjadikannya 'budak' pribadiku."

DEG!

Tuuuuuutttt...

Samuel memutus komunikasi.

Seolah kehilangan tenaga, tubuh Yong Guk langsung roboh terduduk tidak berdaya dan shock di lantai garasi yang dingin.

Him Chan...

Aegya mereka, Bang Min Ki...

Nasib dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya berada di ujung tanduk.

Yong Guk harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Harus. Dia tidak bodoh untuk terjebak dalam perangkap Samuel. Nasib mereka sudah jelas; Samuel berencana memusnahkan The Mato's. Namja itu tidak cukup bijaksana akan melepaskan Him Chan bila mereka menyerahkan diri nantinya.

Bila Samuel menginginkan nyawanya, maka dia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Tidak ada yang mampu memusnahkan malaikat maut, bukan?

Malaikat maut membunuh.

Bukannya dibunuh.

 **TBC**

NB: No comment (-.-)a HIDUP BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIMMMMMM! HIMEEEE (=^3^=) I LUV U~~~#PLAK*digampar Bbang*


	10. Chapter 10

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 10**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T (Warning: Masih nyesek!)**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Daniel Philip Henney**

 **Dennis Henney (Dennis Oh)**

 **Andi (Shinwa)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! MPREG! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 10**

"God, Chanie... What did they do to your face?!"

Daniel menatap tubuh lunglai di sampingnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Semenjak tubuh lunglai tersebut diangkut dan dibiarkan terbaring begitu saja di lantai dingin sel, tidak ada yang bisa Daniel perbuat selain memanggil nama namja cantik tersebut berkali-kali, berusaha membangunkan Him Chan dari ketidak-sadarannya.

"Chanie... please, wake up~" panggil Daniel putus asa. Kalau saja nafas memburu Him Chan tidak terdengar jelas, Daniel pastilah akan salah mengira kalau namja cantik tersebut tidak lagi bernyawa.

Him Chan terlihat menyedihkan; wajahnya yang selalu bersih tanpa cela, kini dihiasi berbagai lebam berwarna biru kehitaman. Bercak darah beserta luka robek juga menghiasi kulit mulus Him Chan di beberapa bagian. Singkat cerita, namja cantik itu dipukuli hingga babak belur.

Hati Daniel bagai teriris melihat pemandangan ini.

Shit!

Samuel melakukan semua ini pada Him Chan. Politikus licik itu... Daniel bersumpah akan membuatnya membayar semua ini! Daniel akan...

"... G-Guk...Gukie... G... Gukie..."

What the...

Rahang Daniel tampak jatuh dengan mata terbelalak lebar, benarkah... dia baru saja mendengar Him Chan mengigaukan... Gukie?

Deg,

Deg,

Gukie...?

DEG!

BANG YONG GUK!?

Damnit, what did just happening in here?

Under his unconsciousness...

Him Chan calling for... Bang Yong Guk...?

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~

 **Bangkok Police Station~**

"Apa Daniel sudah datang?"

"Maafkan kami, Komisaris, belum. Kami tidak melihatnya semenjak pagi tadi. Dia tidak datang ke kantor."

Dennis menggelengkan kepala lelah. Memang, semenjak ribut terakhir kali di ruang kerjanya, Daniel tidak lagi menampakkan diri. Tapi... haruskah alasan kekanakan seperti itu dijadikan sang putera sebagai alibi untuk tidak pergi bekerja?!

"Komisaris?"

Panggilan bernada ragu-ragu bawahannya membuat Dennis mengangkat alis penuh tanya, "wae?"

"Eum... sepertinya... ada kabar buruk. Informan kita yang mengawasi Him Chan... mengatakan kalau telah terjadi sesuatu. Sepertinya... Him Chan menghilang."

"MWO?!"

"Dari hasil penyadap suara... kami mendengar kalau... Him Chan diculik oleh Samuel James."

"MWO!?"

############^0^###########

Clek,

CLANG!

Yong Guk memeriksa perlengkapan senjata, mengisi beberapa pucuk senjata dengan satu set peluru lengkap. Terlihat Dae Hyun ikut membantu dengan merakitkan senjata khusus yang lain di seberang meja.

Zelo yang tengah duduk di samping sang namjachingu menatap takjub penuh kekaguman melihat begitu lincahnya tangan Dae Hyun merakit semua senjata dengan suku cadang rumit tersebut.

Dulunya, Zelo menganggap Dae Hyun adalah yang tercepat, tapi setelah melihat kemampuan Him Chan waktu itu...

"Hyung tahu? Hyung pasti terlalu keras mengajari Him Chan Hyung dalam merakit senjata khusus sampai-sampai dia lebih cepat melakukannya daripada hyung sendiri." Si maknae berkomentar sembari mengamati senjata yang baru saja Dae Hyun rakit.

Ucapan Zelo membuat kening namja tampan di sebelahnya berkerut heran, "apa maksudmu, Junhongie? Aku tidak pernah mengajari Him Chan Hyung merakit senjata khusus. Kupikir... Yong Guk Hyung lah yang mengajarinya." Untuk kata-kata Dae Hyun yang satu ini... Yong Guk di seberang meja sana mematung. Alis namja tampan itu berkerut heran sembari balas menatap kedua dongsaeng-nya.

"Aku... juga tidak pernah mengajari Hime merakit senjata khusus. Kupikir itu kau, Dae Hyun," ucap sang leader tak kalah bingung.

Ketiganya tertegun dan saling bertatapan dengan satu pertanyaan besar menguasai benak mereka;

Jadi... darimana Him Chan belajar merakit senjata?

Siiiiiinnngggg...

"Hyung, kami sud – eum, waegeure? Kenapa kalian saling menatap begitu?" Jong Up baru saja ingin memberitahu kalau mobil telah siap untuk digunakan saat didapatinya ketiga orang di ruang senjata saling menatap dalam hening.

"Jong Up-ah, kau... pernah mengajari Hime merakit senjata khusus?"

Kening sang dongsaeng yang Yong Guk tanyai langsung berkerut heran. Ia menatap Yong Guk seolah hyung-nya itu baru saja melemparkan lelucon. "Hyung bercanda?! Aku tidak tahu-menahu mengenai senjata selain menggunakannya."

"Lalu... kenapa..."

"Hyung? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Yong Guk tidak menjawab. Otaknya tengah bergumul, mencoba mengingat jika salah satu dari masa lalu Him Chan—yang sangat minim diketahuinya—menyinggung sesuatu mengenai dunia hitam.

Tidak ada.

Kim Him Chan yang Yong Guk kenal sebelumnya berprofesi sebagai pelayan cafe. Namja cantik itu melakukan kerja sambilan tersebut diantara kesibukannya sebagai relawan sosial di panti asuhan tempat ia 'dititipkan'.

Hanya itu.

Sama sekali tidak ada yang berbahaya dan bersinggungan dengan senjata api.

Berdasarkan pengalamannya sendiri, Yong Guk pikir butuh waktu dan latar belakang yang keras sehingga seseorang mampu melatih diri untuk sekedar bersentuhan dengan senjata api. Menggunakan, apalagi merakitnya, itu adalah perkara lain. Ini seperti halnya seorang dokter yang menggunakan segala pengetahuan yang ia dapat dari sekolah kedokteran. Semua tindakan memerlukan keahlian khusus.

Merakit senjata juga butuh keahlian khusus.

Dae Hyun dan Yong Guk memperoleh keahlian mereka setelah dilatih keras oleh si 'Pak Tua' yang merupakan mantan petinggi kemiliteran.

Lalu... bagaimana dengan Him Chan?

Apa dia... dilatih oleh seseorang juga sebelumnya?

Siapa?

Oh, atau mungkin pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah...

... siapa Kim Him Chan sebenarnya?

~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~

"Ssshhhh..."

Samuel menatap tangan kanannya yang diperban. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba, tetap saja hanya ringisan sakit beserta gerakan jari kelingking tanpa arti sebagai hasil.

Sial!

Tangan kanannya benar-benar lumpuh!

Terima kasih pada bocah berwajah tampan yang baru saja Samuel selidiki bernama Jung Dae Hyun itu.

Menyerah, Samuel akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengamati lembaran-lembaran kertas dengan foto-foto masing-masing dari anggota The Mato's yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh kaki tangannya. Semua biodata tercantum di sana kecuali...

"Mana biodata Kim Him Chan dan pria yang bersamanya itu?"

Pria bersetelan rapi yang merupakan pengacara pribadi Samuel menyeringai. Bak pemenang dari sebuah kompetisi membanggakan, tangannya merogoh ke dalam koper dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Tuan tahu? Apa yang kutemukan sangat menarik," katanya sembari menyodorkan kertas-kertas tersebut di hadapan Samuel. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggung santai pada sandaran kursi, membiarkan kliennya sejenak membaca lalu mulai membuka suara.

Tidak menyenangkan bila hal menarik hanya dibaca, bukan?

"Kim Him Chan belum lama ini bergabung dengan The Mato's. Dia menyelamatkan Yong Guk dari penembakan seseorang tak dikenal. Seorang sniper handal kepolisian. Ini bukan drama. Rasanya sungguh mustahil Bang Yong Guk bisa lolos dan Kim Him Chan hanya menderita luka tembak di lengan. Kecuali... kalau semuanya telah direncanakan secara matang."

Samuel belum membaca keseluruhan laporan di tangannya, namun kata-kata si pengacara mencuri perhatian. "Apa maksudmu telah direncanakan secara matang?"

"Tuan ingat Komisaris Dennis Henney?"

Samuel mengangguk. Tentu, tentu dia ingat dengan pria yang nyaris seharian menatap penuh kebencian dan tanpa henti menanyainya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyebalkan. Huh! Dia pikir, dengan melakukan hal itu, Samuel akan menjawab jujur? Teruslah bermimpi!

Tunggu,

Apa hubungannya semua pembicaraan telah-direncanakan-secara-matang ini dengan pria dari petinggi kepolisian itu?

Si pengacara seolah tahu apa yang Samuel pikirkan sehingga langsung menjawab tanpa menunggu lelaki paruh baya tersebut menyuarakannya. "Komisaris Dennis memiliki seorang putera. Dia adalah Daniel Philip Henney, pria yang kita tangkap bersama Him Chan."

'Wow~'

Bola mata Samuel nyaris melompat dari ruangnya. Jika pria yang mereka tangkap bersama Him Chan adalah anak seorang petinggi di kepolisian... ah, bukankah mereka memiliki hubungan khusus? Kim Him Chan, yang sekarang menjadi kekasih dari ketua geng paling ditakuti, dulunya menjalin hubungan dengan putera seorang komisaris?!

W.O.W

Pertanyaannya; seorang Kim Him Chan terlalu acuh? Atau memang... makhluk cantik itu mengencani orang tanpa pandang bulu?

Lalu...

Ah! Samuel masih belum bisa menghubungkan semua ini dengan perihal telah-direncanakan-secara-matang yang menjadi pertanyaannya di awal.

"Aku masih belum mengerti."

Sang pengacara malah terkikik. Yah, dia terlalu menyingkat-nyingkat sesuatu yang rumit. Siapapun akan sulit memahaminya. "Kkkkk~ Him Chan dan Daniel punya sejarah yang cukup panjang dan rumit. Kisah mereka seperti halnya drama murahan yang ditayangkan di siang hari. Keduanya sempat bertunangan dan memutuskan untuk segera menikah begitu mengetahui kehamilan Him Chan. Tapi sesuatu terjadi; mobil yang Daniel kendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan. Him Chan keguguran, dan dia menyalahkan Daniel atas kejadian itu. Him Chan memutuskan sepihak pertunangan mereka dan pergi. Tapi... Him Chan tidak benar-benar pergi." Si pengacara menghentikan sejenak ceritanya untuk meneguk segelas sampanye di atas meja. Membicarakan kerumitan hidup orang lain membuat kerongkongannya serasa kering.

Sementara Samuel hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Benar-benar, cerita panjang lebar pria di depannya sama sekali tidak memberikan kejelasan pasti! Huh, kalau saja Samuel tidak membutuhkan pengacara licik ini, ia pastilah akan membuat selusin peluru bersarang di kepala plontosnya itu!

Si pengacara seolah menyadari ketidak-sabaran Samuel dan dengan santainya menyeringai, "sabar, Tn. Samuel. Akan kuteruskan. Komisaris Dennis sangat menyayangi Him Chan layaknya putera sendiri. Dia membantu menyembunyikan Him Chan dari puteranya dan... menyekolahkan Him Chan di akademi kepolisian hing—"

"Tunggu, ma-maksudmu... Hi-Him Chan... SEORANG POLISI?!"

Oh, tampaknya sang klien sudah menangkap penjelasannya. Si pengacara hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengangguk angkuh, "yah, Kim Him Chan adalah polisi. Dia ditugaskan menyamar untuk menyelidiki The Mato's. Tuan tentu tahu kalau The Mato's sudah lama menjadi incaran pihak berwajib, bukan?"

Damn...

Samuel bersandar di kursi mewahnya dengan ekspresi syok yang tampak nyata. Pengacaranya benar; kerumitan kisah Him Chan dan Daniel layaknya drama murahan di siang hari.

Namja cantik itu menyamar?

Menjadi... kekasih Bang Yong Guk...?

Ah,

Apakah... 'hamil' juga termasuk dalam penyamaran?

Sepertinya... tidak semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Kkkkkkk~"

Ekspresi syok yang menghiasi wajah pria paruh baya tersebut hanya sementara, karena berikutnya ia terkikik bak orang gila dengan kedua siku bertumpu pada meja dan kelima pasang jari saling merenggang dan bersentuhan di setiap ujungnya. Jelas, terhibur dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kkkkk~ well, well, well... ini akan sangat, sangat menarik."

#########^0^##########

"CHANIE! Syukurlah, kau akhirnya sadar!" pekik Daniel lega begitu mata marbel hitam yang dirindukannya menampakkan diri. Tetapi ia harus meringis saat dilihatnya bagian putih jernih pada mata Him Chan kini dihiasi benang-benang darah menyerupai urat. Ugh, mungkinkah beberapa pembuluh darah di sana pecah?

"Fuck~" Him Chan hanya mampu mengumpat. Wajahnya serasa menebal. Ia mulai merasa kalau ini bukanlah wajahnya lagi; bagai memakai topeng super berat dan mengerikan.

"Jangan bergerak, Chanie. Kau baru saja dihajar habis-habisan."

Ucapan Daniel seolah menyadarkan Him Chan dari kelinglungannya. Reflek, ia membawa kedua tangan menyentuh abdomen bawah.

Bagian tersebut tidak terasa sakit.

Seingat Him Chan, dia memang tidak mendapat pukulan di daerah itu.

Huft... syukurlah.

Bang Min Ki mereka, baik-baik saja.

Semua gestur itu, Daniel melihatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana dada Him Chan bergerak pelan menghembuskan nafas lega sesaat setelah ia melarikan tangan memegangi abdomen bawahnya. Kenapa?

Gestur protektif yang baru saja Him Chan tunjukkan membuat ketakutan menyergap bagai asap hitam menyesakkan ke seluruh ruang paru-paru.

Pemandangan ini... terlalu familiar.

Him Chan melindungi, dan mengelus abdomen bawahnya,

Semua terlalu familiar.

'... G-Guk...Gukie... G... Gukie...'

Deg!

Igauan Him Chan kembali berdendang di benak Daniel. Reflek matanya mengamati makhluk cantik yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan di lantai. Suara igauan lirih itu seolah masih nyata dapat didengarnya saat ini.

Him Chan...

Deg,

... hamil.

Malaikat cantik itu telah terbang menjauh. Sayapnya yang putih dan megah, membawanya pergi meninggalkan tanah tandus kesengsaraan, menuju tanah lembab dipenuhi semak berduri.

Deg,

Him Chan... mencintai...

DEG!

... Bang Yong Guk...

Tidak dapat dihindari, namja blasteran yang terikat pada kursi di sebelah Him Chan, merasakan ruang matanya panas. Daniel sesegera mungkin berpaling begitu setetes kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipinya. Semua tidak membantu saat setetes menjadi aliran menganak sungai.

Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, Daniel bersyukur karena Him Chan terlalu sibuk menutup mata dan meringis kesakitan. Paling tidak, malaikat cantik itu tidak akan melihat bahwa, seseorang tengah menangisi hati yang telah dihancurkannya.

Him Chan mencintai Bang Yong Guk.

Mungkinkah malaikat cantik itu telah dikutuk oleh Tuhan karena selalu jatuh dan berlabuh di tempat yang salah?

Dosa apa yang telah Him Chan perbuat?

~~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Hyung, kau yakin dengan semua ini?" Young Jae menatap ragu sang leader. Mata doe-nya berusaha mencari kepastian. Well, tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan pasti kalau sudah menyangkut rencana dadakan seperti ini.

The Mato's seolah dilanda bencana tak terduga akhi-akhir ini. Mulai dari 'sengaja' tidak membunuh target, huh, percaya pada polisi?! Lihatlah sekarang hasilnya! Him Chan diculik dan mereka akan melakukan penyelamatan darurat dengan rencana bak permainan Roussian Roullet; salah langkah sedikit saja, nyawa mereka pasti melayang!

"Huft... aku tidak tahu, Young Jae-ah. Aku tahu ini sangat berbahaya seperti halnya menyodorkan kepala ke dalam mulut buaya, tapi..." Yong Guk menatap mata doe di depannya lurus tanpa berkedip, "akan kulakukan. Apapun untuk menyelamatkan Hime, akan kulakukan. Meskipun nyawaku yang harus menjadi taruhannya."

Kata-kata final dari Yong Guk yang diucapkannya dengan lantang tanpa ada tanda-tanda keraguan sedikitpun, membuat keempat pasang mata di sana terbelalak. Mulut mereka tak lama menganga lalu kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman miring; Young Jae dan Zelo bahkan sampai menggelengkan kepala.

"Kkkk~ kami sudah tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu, Hyung!" celetuk Zelo. Senyuman riangnya membuat Yong Guk sedikit melupakan masalahnya dan ikut pula tersenyum.

Tapi...

Huft... betapa mudanya seorang Choi Jun Hong. Bocah itu seharusnya sekolah dan menghabiskan waktunya menjadi remaja dengan segala kekonyolan yang akan dilakukan oleh remaja puber pada umumnya. Sayangnya, Zelo malah terperangkap di dunia ini bersama mereka.

Tegakah Yong Guk menyeret bocah polos itu ke dalam jurang kematian?

Deg...

Bukan. Bukan hanya Zelo. Yong Guk juga akan menyeret nyawa Dae Hyun, Young Jae, dan Jong Up bersamanya dalam misi ini.

"Kalian..." Sang leader memulai. Suara beratnya terdengar lebih dalam dari biasanya, membuat keempat orang di ruangan tersebut menatapnya heran. "Kalian tahu? Kalian tidak perlu terlibat jauh dalam misi ini. Selamatkan saja Hime, selebihnya, itu urusanku."

"Hyung, kau ini bicara apa!? Kita adalah The Mato's. Meskipun Him Chan Hyung adalah kekasihmu, tetapi dia juga bagian dari The Mato's. Bagiku, Young Jae, dan Jong Up, Him Chan Hyung adalah seorang kakak, saudara yang akan kami lindungi. Junhongie bahkan menganggap Him Chan Hyung seperti umma-nya sendiri. Kita tidak pernah saling meninggalkan, ingat?" Dae Hyun merangkulkan lengan di bahu Yong Guk sebagai keyakinan akan ucapannya. Yah, The Mato's selalu bersama; tidak ada yang meninggalkan, ataupun yang ditinggalkan.

Dan well, baru saja Jung Dae Hyun, tidak terdengar seperti Jung Dae Hyun. Ini keajaiban Tuhan, Young Jae mencatatnya diam-diam.

Seolah tidak mau ketinggalan, Jong Up juga ikut merangkul bahu sang leader dari arah berlawan, "ya, Hyung, ayo kita selamatkan Him Chan Hyung!" katanya penuh semangat.

Young Jae dan Zelo sontak melingkarkan tangan di lengan namjachingu masing-masing. Anggaplah saat ini keduanya juga menyalurkan kekuatan melalui perantara sang namjachingu menuju ketua mereka yang hebat, Bang Yong Guk.

"Kkkkk~ kalian tahu? Aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa jadinya aku tanpa kalian."

Sekarang Yong Guk yakin, The Mato's akan melewati semua ini bersama.

Lagipula...

Hei! Mereka adalah geng yang paling ditakuti di seluruh penjuru kehidupan keras Kota Bangkok!

'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan Min Ki, Hime~ Aku tidak perduli siapa kau ini sebenarnya.'

Keputusan sudah diambil.

Bang Yong Guk, tidak perduli siapa, dan apa itu Kim Him Chan. Kim Him Chan adalah namja tercantik penuh pesona yang pernah Yong Guk lihat. Kim Him Chan adalah kekasihnya.

Mereka saling mencintai.

Dan kehadiran Bang Min Ki adalah bukti nyata dari cinta mereka.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~~

 **Bangkok Police Station~**

/... akan membuat kekasihmu kehilangan bayinya dan kau tahu? Aku tidak bercanda saat akan menjadikannya 'budak' pribadiku./

Tuuuuttt...

Dennis berputar, berjalan bolak-balik di depan beberapa unit benda-benda elektronik canggih yang baru saja memutarkan pembicaraan Bang Yong Guk dan Samuel James.

Kenyataan Him Chan diculik dan membuatnya cemas,

Iya.

Tapi... ada yang lebih membuatnya syok dari itu.

Him Chan...

Mantan calon-menantu yang sudah dianggapnya seperti putera kandung sendiri...

... hamil?

Darah daging seorang pembunuh dan ketua geng paling ditakuti?

Bang Yong Guk?!

What the hell! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, 'kan?!

"Eung... Komisaris," panggil bawahan Dennis takut-takut. Beberapa orang rekan mereka juga berada di ruangan itu. Mungkin... seharusnya rekaman pembicaraan ini dirinya dan sang komisaris saja yang mendengarkan. Lihatlah sekarang, semua orang jadi tahu... ugh, apakah kejadian ini pantas disebut aib keluarga?

The undercover police, gettin' knock up by the suspect target.

How ironic.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, Komisaris?"

"Huft... perintahkan beberapa orang kepercayaanmu untuk mengikuti The Mato's. Dan keberadaan Him Chan, kita masih belum bisa mengetahuinya selama dia belum mengaktifkan pelacak itu. Akh! Seharusnya bocah itu mengaktifkannya!" Dennis mulai berteriak frustasi dan mengacak rambut hitamnya jengkel.

Sang bawahan memberi isyarat mata dan gedikan kepala pada beberapa orang di dalam ruangan monitor untuk segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Bertepatan dengan keluarnya manusia terakhir selain dirinya dan Dennis, sang bawahan tidak lagi mampu menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. "Mungkinkah Him Chan lupa, Komisaris? Mengingat betapa kecilnya pelacak baru itu..."

"Tidak. Him Chan tidak seceroboh itu. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang, kurasa bocah itu memiliki rencana." Dennis berkata yakin. Namja paruh baya tersebut sudah tidak lagi berdiri dan memilih untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah layar datar, monitor yang seharusnya menampilkan peta keberadaan Him Chan jika saja pelacak berbentuk piercing mini tersebut diaktifkan.

"Komisaris, apa... kita bisa mempercayai Him Chan?"

Dennis terpaku.

Apa dia bisa mempercayai Him Chan sekarang?

Him Chan adalah tipe penyayang dan sangat menghargai apa itu keluarga. Apa dengan kehamilannya ini... Him Chan akan berbalik berada di pihak Bang Yong Guk? Melindungi namja itu?

"Huft... entahlah. Untuk saat ini kita tidak punya pilihan selain mempercayai bocah itu."

Kenyataannya, Dennis tidak mampu menemukan jawabannya.

#########^0^#########

"Kau ingat ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, Chanie?"

Him Chan meringis saat otot di dahinya yang terluka mengerinyit akibat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Daniel. Namja blasteran itu bahkan tidak menatap Him Chan dan hanya memperhatikan atap dinding sel yang berhiaskan jaring laba-laba di atasnya.

"Sssshhh... ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba menanyakan itu!?"

"Jawab saja, Chanie. Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu pagi itu?"

Reflek Him Chan mendengus. Apa Daniel memerintahnya sekarang?!

"Maksudmu saat seorang pria mabuk nyaris ditabrak mobil dan ketika diselamatkan, dia malah dengan tidak tahu dirinya membentak orang yang menyelamatkannya?" sindir Him Chan sarkastis.

Namun Daniel terlihat tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan terus berbicara dengan wajah datarnya tanpa menatap Him Chan. Well, sikap tersebut membuat namja yang terkulai di lantai sedikit tidak nyaman. Daniel kenapa?

"Cahaya mentari menyinari wajahmu dengan sempurna. Waktu itu aku berpikir kau adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan padaku. Ah, salah. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih berpikir bahwa kau adalah malaikat. Aku benar-benar bingung, Chanie, kenapa Tuhan selalu mempermainkanmu? Kenapa Tuhan seolah menghukummu? Apakah kau malaikat yang dikutuk oleh Tuhan, Chanie?" Kata-kata tersebut meluncur dari mulut Daniel seolah dia sedang bertanya dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Kalau saja dirinya memiliki tenaga, Him Chan pastilah akan menyongsong Daniel dan menggeplak kepala namja tampan itu dengan keras karena sudah berbicara omong kosong.

Tuhan?

Malaikat?

Dikutuk?!

Daniel pastilah sudah gila.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dan?! Are you lost your mind or something?!"

Siiiinnggggg...

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama diantara keduanya. Hingga pada akhirnya Daniel berhenti mematuti atap dan beralih menatap Him Chan.

Deg!

Him Chan terbelalak begitu mendapati mata cokelat yang menatapinya saat ini... memerah? Kapan... Daniel menangis? Tapi yang lebih nyata Him Chan lihat dari mata cokelat itu...

... kosong.

Daniel terlihat hampa, tanpa jiwa.

"Dan, what—"

"Kau mencintai Bang Yong Guk, 'kan, Chanie?"

Deg!

"Selamat, atas kehamilanmu, Chanie."

DEG!

Him Chan merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Darimana Daniel tahu semua itu? "Da-darimana k-kau—"

CLANG!

Pintu sel dibuka dengan kasar, memotong segala kegugupan Him Chan dengan ketakutan baru; Samuel James datang, dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan.

Plok, plok, plok~

Namja paruh baya tersebut bertepuk tangan saat memasuki sel. Mengekor di belakangnya beberapa pria berbadan kekar beserta seorang pria bersetelan abu-abu.

"Well, well, well. Bravo! Bravo! Sungguh drama memuakkan yang luar biasa!"

"Lepaskan kami, Brengsek! Chanie harus diobati secepatnya. Apa tujuanmu menyekap kami seperti ini?!" Daniel berteriak marah. Dirinya yang tadi diliputi kesedihan menguap, berganti dengan api kemarahan begitu melihat wajah Samuel.

"Huh, kau masih bertanya? Dari awal sudah kukatakan, ini masalah dendam. Dan harga diri. Lagipula... Him Chan yang cantik adalah 'umpan' terbaik untuk memancing Bang Yong Guk. Bukankah begitu, Himchanie~? Kau sudah terbiasa menjadi umpan, 'kan? Melakukannya sekali lagi kurasa bukan masalah besar." Samuel membungkuk di samping Him Chan dengan senyuman puas saat melihat mata bermarbel hitam itu melebar kaget. Oh... reaksi yang menggemaskan dari tubuh tidak berdaya.

"Kkkkk~ kau luar biasa, Him Chan. Siapapun pasti tidak akan pernah menyangka, kalau wajah cantik sepertimu... melibatkan diri dalam dunia penuh teka-teki seperti kepolisian. Kau bahkan menelusup ke dalam The Mato's dengan sangat cerdik. Aku terkesan."

Him Chan membeku. Bagus. Apakah masih tersisa manusia di muka bumi ini yang tidak mengetahui rahasianya?!

"Tapi..." Dengan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, Samuel meraih ke belakang leher Him Chan dan menariknya hingga sekarang, telinga kiri namja cantik itu berada sangat dekat dengan bibirnya. Apa yang dilakukannya tentu saja membuat Him Chan meringis dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Semua sepertinya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, 'kan, Him Chan~? Tidakkah ada yang memberitahumu kalau seharusnya tidak melibatkan perasaan saat ingin melakukan penipuan? Oh, dan seharusnya kau lebih cerdas lagi sebelum membiarkan Bang Yong Guk mendaratkan barang secuil jari ke tubuh indahmu ini." Sebagai penegasan dari kata-katanya, salah satu tangan Samuel yang tidak mencengkeram leher Him Chan, meraba paha bagian dalam namja cantik itu kemudian meremasnya. Yah, siapapun yang memiliki mata dan mengetahui apa itu wujud dari keindahan, pastilah menyadari kalau Him Chan mendapatkan point plus di bagian tersebut.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA, BRENGSEK!" teriak Daniel geram. Urat-urat pada keningnya tampak bermunculan. Ia memberontak, namun lagi-lagi nihil. Meskipun terlihat tua, kursi yang membelenggunya tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Gigi namja paruh baya yang diteriaki bergemeletuk. Dia terlihat ingin menyongsong Daniel namun... dua detik kemudian hanya senyuman miring yang tidak sinkron dan penuh kelicikan yang dilemparkannya sebelum kembali beralih pada Him Chan. Lebih tepatnya, telinga kiri makhluk cantik itu. "Kau tahu, Cantik? Kurasa aku berubah pikiran mengenai orang hamil. Kau akan terlihat sangat seksi kalau berbaring tidak berdaya di tempat tidurku. Tapi sebelumnya... ayo kita bekerja sama menghabisi nyawa Bang Yong Guk malam ini. Aku akan menghabisi seluruh The Mato's untukmu. Kau suka itu?"

Pip.

Tanpa Samuel ketahui, permukaan bibirnya baru saja menyentuh pelacak mini berbentuk piercing kelinci di telinga Him Chan.

Benda itu menyala tanpa kasat mata.

"A-apa y-yang akan k-kau lakukan?" Suara Him Chan terdengar berbisik. Sepertinya ia akan jatuh pingsan lagi.

Samuel menyeringai lebar. Tangannya yang tadi sempat menyentuh paha Him Chan kini beralih membelai surai hitam legam, yang masih saja terasa lembut meskipun dibasahi keringat dan beberapa bahkan, noda darah yang mulai mengering. "Kau akan melihatnya nanti, Cantik. Sekarang tidurlah."

Dengan satu lirikan matanya, salah satu dari pria bertubuh kekar itu mendekati Samuel dan Him Chan. Sebuah serum suntik diangkatnya ke udara.

Him Chan yang sebenarnya sudah tidak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadaran, hanya bisa mengerang lalu kemudian meringis begitu merasakan sengatan jarum suntik di lengan kirinya.

Setelahnya...

... hanya ada kegelapan...

...tanpa rasa sakit.

#########^0^#########

 **Bangkok Police Station~**

PIP.

"Komisaris!"

Tanpa namja di sebelahnya berteriak pun, Dennis tahu apa yang terjadi. Toh, matanya tidak berhenti mematuti layar.

Pelacak yang Him Chan bawa aktif.

Bagai degupan jantung, sinar merah menyala timbul-tenggelam pada satu titik pemetaan Kota Bangkok. Keadaan yang tengah mereka hadapi membuat nyala sinar merah pada layar terlihat bagai degupan jantung Him Chan sendiri.

Mereka harus cepat.

Jika ingin degupan itu masih menemani raga Him Chan.

"Siapkan pasukanmu, Andi! Kita akan berburu tikus sekaligus ular besar, malam ini," perintah Dennis pada sahabatnya, sekaligus tangan kanannya di kepolisian, Andi.

#########^0^#########

Sepi.

Lagi-lagi Yong Guk merasakan hal ini saat berada dalam kamar mereka. Ia tengah duduk di tepian ranjang, dengan mata memperhatikan sekitaran kamar yang luas.

Sunyi semakin merajai begitu cahaya temaram dari lampu tidur di meja nakas masuk ke dalam jarak pandangnya. Dulunya, Yong Guk tiduk membutuhkan lampu seperti itu untuk kamarnya. Toh, dia nyaman-nyaman saja tidur tanpa penerangan sedikitpun. Tapi kemudian... Him Chan hadir. Him Chan takut gelap. Him Chan tidak suka tidur dalam kegelapan. Maka dari itu, Yong Guk membelikan lampu tersebut meskipun pada akhirnya dia harus menderita beberapa malam karena tidak terbiasa tidur di bawah penerangan.

Huft...

Kehadiran Him Chan membuat Yong Guk merasakan, melakukan semua yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Him Chan layaknya warna-warni baru yang melapisi warna kelabu di sebuah tembok suram. Him Chan adalah warnanya.

Tidak hanya itu,

Him Chan adalah...

Matahari, yang sinarnya menghangatkan dinginnya pagi.

Udara, yang hembusan lembutnya dapat dihirup untuk menemani paru-paru menjalani aktifitas sehari-hari.

Dan bumi, tempat yang menjanjikan Yong Guk untuk berpijak kokoh dengan harapan yang berarti.

Him Chan adalah segalanya. Yong Guk tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan bertahan tanpa malaikat cantik seperti Him Chan. Dunianya. Dan, Yong Guk tidak akan membiarkan tangan kotor seperti Samuel merenggut miliknya yang berharga.

Bangkit dari ranjang yang didudukinya, Yong Guk berjalan menuju balkon kamar. Ia menumpukan kedua siku pada pagar teralis balkon. Bahkan, balkon sempit ini pun, menggambarkan banyak kenangan dirinya dan Him Chan. Mereka pernah melakukan sesuatu yang nakal di tempat ini. Mereka juga suka berpelukan dengan lengan Yong Guk memerangkap pinggang kecil Him Chan, sementara punggung beserta kepala makhluk cantik tersebut bersandar di dadanya, di tempat ini.

Huft...

Him Chan menyukai balkon kecil ini. Seperti kawasan pribadi, katanya. Kesukaan Him Chan bahkan membuat Yong Guk berniat untuk memperluas balkon ini. Memberinya sentuhan baru di sana-sini. Untuk Him Chan. Hanya untuk Him Chan.

Sayangnya, hal itu belum terlaksana.

Memastikan niatnya terlaksana adalah kewajiban Yong Guk. Mereka akan bersama lagi. Atau paling tidak... Him Chan beserta aegya mereka.

Meraih ke dalam wifebeater hitamnya, Yong Guk mengeluarkan sebuah kalung rantai berbandul salib. Dia bukanlah tipe hamba yang taat, akan tetapi... di saat seperti ini... Yong Guk membutuhkan sesuatu untuk ia berpegangan.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Hime. Tunggu appa, Min Ki~" bisiknya sembari mencium permukaan salib dengan khidmat.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, The Mato's akan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidup mereka pada keputusan takdir.

Hidup itu kejam...

... Roussian Roullet.

 **TBC**

NB: HIDUP BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIMMMMMM! HIMEEEE (=^3^=) I LUV U~~~#PLAK*digampar Bbang* BAP FIGHTING!


	11. Chapter 11

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 11**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T (Warning: So, so much drama!)**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Daniel Philip Henney**

 **Dennis Henney (Dennis Oh)**

 **Samuel James (OC)**

 **Andi (Shinwa)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! MPREG! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 11**

Di sebuah peron lusuh tidak terpakai, Samuel dan antek-anteknya yang berbadan kekar dengan masing-masing senjata api di tangan, tampak duduk santai di antara puing-puing peti kayu dan drum bekas. Di tengah-tengah mereka, Him Chan yang tidak sadarkan diri, dan Daniel, duduk terikat pada kursi kayu.

Mereka menunggu The Mato's.

Peron lusuh bawah tanah dengan suara berisik kereta api yang tidak hentinya berlalu-lalang, serasa sangat pas sebagai tempat pembantaian gang nomor satu di Thailand tersebut. Samuel tidak kuasa menahan euforia, mengingat kalau senjatanya sebentar lagi akan menembus kepala Bang Yong Guk, pria yang telah berani mengobrak-abrik markasnya. Terlebih, Bang Yong Guk telah berani menodongkan senjata padanya?! Oh, itu kesalahan besar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Samuel?" tanya Daniel lirih. Membuat namja paruh baya yang ditanyai menyeringai lebar padanya sesaat lalu kemudian kembali melakukan apa yang sedari tadi ia lakukan; mematuti wajah tenang Him Chan.

Tatapan lekat Samuel pada Him Chan...

"Kau tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk melepaskan Chanie, bukan?!" Daniel sampai pada kesimpulan tersebut.

That fuckin' old man... fall in love with Him Chan?!

He must be lost his right mind, right?!

"Kkkk~ kau pintar tapi... cukup bodoh untuk berpikir jauh. Katakan padaku, bagaimana bisa kau menyia-nyiakan makhluk cantik ini saat dia jelas-jelas berada dalam genggamanmu?"

Urat pelipis Daniel kentara berkedut. Bibirnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun... bukankah Samuel benar? Daniel menyia-nyiakan Him Chan. Saat namja cantik tersebut berada dalam genggamannya, Daniel mendorongnya menjauh. Jauh, sejauh-jauhnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Hanya itulah yang mampu Daniel ucapkan.

Tidak kuasa untuk membela diri sendiri adalah suatu ketidak-berdayaan yang dibenci oleh semua orang. Daniel sudah lama berada pada posisi itu. Namun, sampai kapan hal seperti ini akan menggerogotinya?

Entahlah.

Mungkin selamanya.

Melihat Daniel berpaling darinya, Samuel mendengus penuh cemooh. Tangannya kemudian mengelus surai hitam legam pada kepala Him Chan. Diperhatikannya wajah cantik—meskipun dihiasi lebam—yang tertidur itu. "Kupikir Him Chan sangat sial, bertemu dengan pria-pria bajingan seperti kalian. Tapi tenang saja, karena setelah ini aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Dan kau berpikir dirimu tidak lebih bajingan dari kami? Kau buta, Orang Tua."

"Kkkk~ paling tidak, aku menghargai apa itu keindahan. Aku selalu berbaik hati untuk makhluk cantik, kau tahu? Setidaknya... sampai mereka hancur."

"KAU!" Daniel berteriak marah. Dia tahu betul maksud dari 'hancur' yang Samuel bicarakan. Namja paruh baya ini maniak. Psikopat. Bahkan Daniel tidak mampu membayangkan nasib Him Chan di dalam genggaman Samuel.

Tap,

Tap,

Tap.

Langkah kaki terdengar dari arah ujung tangga penghubung peron stasiun bawah tanah. Samuel reflek menyeringai dibuatnya.

The Mato's...

They're coming.

"Bos, mereka datang."

Samuel mengangguk, "aku tahu. Siapkan diri kalian. It's show time~" dendangnya sembari berdiri tegap dan berbalik menatap tangga. Membelakangi kedatangan musuh bukanlah suatu tindakan bijaksana.

"Selamat datang, Bang Yong Guk."

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~

"Mereka menuju ke sebuah peron stasiun bawah tanah, Komisaris. Kurasa di sana tempat pertemuan The Mato's dan Samuel. Haruskah kita menyerbu ke sana sekarang?" Andi menyampaikan laporan yang baru diterimanya dari saluran radio.

Dennis menggeleng, "tidak. Terus awasi mereka. Kita akan mengepung tempat itu dan, perintahkan pasukanmu untuk mematikan sirine. Aku ingin kedatangan kita tidak diketahui."

"Baik, Komisaris!"

Membiarkan bawahannya menyibukkan diri dengan radio pada headphone yang terpasang di kepala, Dennis menatap kembali layar monitor pelacak. Posisi Him Chan tidak lagi kabur. Mereka akan menyelamatkan 'anak angkat'nya itu, meskipun ada dua pertaruhan di sini; pertama, Him Chan masih berada di pihak mereka dan tetap memegang perannya. Kedua... AH! Coret! Dennis percaya dengan Him Chan! Namja cantik itu tidak akan gegabah meskipun...

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE?!" Andi tiba-tiba berteriak. Ekspresi namja itu terlihat diliputi kekalutan yang tentu saja mempengaruhi Dennis di sebelahnya.

"Wae? Waegeure, Andi?"

Menatap sang atasan ragu, Andi menelan saliva berat. Suaranya bagai jauh, terdengar seperti bisikan saat beberapa kata dipaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya yang serasa mengering seketika. "Anak buahku mengatakan... Daniel juga di sana, Komisaris."

Deg!

"Samuel menyekapnya bersama Him Chan."

DEG!

"MWO?"

##########^0^#########

"Kkkk~ kukira kau tidak akan datang, Bang Yong Guk. Aku nyaris membuat peluru bersarang di perut 'pelacur'-Mu yang cantik."

"Jaga mulutmu, Brengsek! Katakan! Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai pertukaran!?"

Seringaian Samuel semakin licik saja kalau itu mungkin. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah berdendang, 'To the point bastard, huh?!' di balik helaan nafasnya penuh cemooh.

Gigi Yong Guk bergemeletuk menahan amarah tatkala Samuel berpaling darinya untuk menengadahkan wajah Him Chan dengan mencengkeram rahang namja cantik itu.

"Wake up, Beautiful~ Pangeran Bajingan-Mu sudah datang~" Samuel berbisik luar biasa dekat, membuat makhluk cantik yang dibisiki telinga kanannya, perlahan membuka mata.

Him Chan terlihat nanar, tidak fokus dengan tatapan sayunya. Dampak yang sangat nyata terlihat bila seseorang tengah di bawah pengaruh obat bius.

"Damn you, Samuel! Kau membiusnya?!" raung Yong Guk berapi-api. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan dampak fatal apa yang akan disebabkan oleh obat bius pada tubuh tidak berdaya Him Chan saat ini. Salah dosis sedikit saja, nyawa kekasihnya bisa saja melayang! Apa Samuel bahkan berpikir sampai sejauh itu?!

Sementara Young Jae, meskipun tahu sang leader bukanlah seseorang yang akan bertindak gegabah, toh, dia tetap memegangi lengan namja itu kuat. Paling tidak, untuk sekedar memberitahu Yong Guk kalau dirinya tidak sendiri. Mereka, The Mato's, ada di sana. Berjuang. Bersama.

"Hahaha, bukankah menurutmu Him Chan sangat cantik saat tidak berdaya seperti ini?" Pria paruh baya itu terdengar takjub. Memperlakukan Him Chan layaknya boneka karena terus-menerus mengelus wajah cantik berhiaskan lebam tersebut dengan lembut.

Selain tangan kotor Samuel yang berani membelai wajah kekasihnya, ada hal lain lagi yang serasa mengganggu dan membuat Yong Guk meradang;

Samuel...

Deg!

Caranya menatap Him Chan...

"Tidakkah menurutmu takdir bermain terlalu baik untuk orang sepertimu, Bang Yong Guk?"

Oke, sekarang Samuel mempertanyakan perihal takdir dengannya? Memangnya hubungan mereka apa, sampai-sampai pria tua di hadapannya mengira Yong Guk akan sudi membicarakan kebaikan takdir dengannya?!

Menyeringai. Tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat, Samuel tahu kalau pemimpin geng ternama yang dibelakanginya tengah dikuasai kebingungan. Seharusnya semua sudah jelas jika saja... Yong Guk tahu. Dia terlalu buta; dibutakan oleh makhluk mempesona bernama Kim Him Chan.

"Kkkk~ Him Chan yang cantik dan sempurna menyelamatkanmu dari maut. Bukankah... 'takdir' seperti itu terdengar sangat klise?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, BRENGSEK?!"

Kali ini Samuel berbalik menatap Yong Guk dan gengnya. Topeng senyum yang sedari tadi dikenakannya musnah, berganti tatapan tajam penuh intrik. "Berpikirlah, Bang Yong Guk. Gunakan sedikit otakmu itu untuk berpikir logis."

Samuel jelas mengetahui sesuatu. Tapi... apa?

Takdir?

Klise?

Berpikiran logis?

Apa maksud orang tua ini sebenarnya?

Melihat Yong Guk yang berdiri kaku memikirkan ucapannya, Samuel merasakan perutnya tergelitik. Ini lucu. Apa dirinya di sini yang hanya mengetahui 'segalanya'?

Kkkk~

Oh~ Samuel merasa dirinya seolah Tuhan saat ini.

"God... Bang Yong Guk~ Apa menurutmu... kehadiran Him Chan dalam hidupmu adalah tak – ah! Ataukah harus kusebut... anugerah?!"

Deg!

Yong Guk tertegun. Ya, tentu saja kehadiran Him Chan adalah anugerah, anugerah terindah baginya. Samuel mungkin sudah tidak waras karena mempertanyakan hal seperti itu. "Apapun yang terjadi di antara kami, itu bukan urusanmu, Brengsek! Kenapa aku harus menjawab omong kosongmu?!"

Plok, plok, plok~

Senyuman – mungkin seharusnya disebut seingaian, kembali menghiasi wajah Samuel. Kedua tangannya bertepuk di udara dengan gelengan kepala takjub. "Wow~ kurasa Him Chan benar-benar luar biasa. Dia membuatmu buta. Bukan hanya kau, bahkan anak buahmu pun..."

"... hen... hen...tikan..."

Sebuah bisikan lirih terdengar dari arah belakang Samuel. Pria paruh baya itu langsung berbalik dengan seringaian semakin lebar karena dia mengetahui dengan pasti, bisikan lirih milik siapa itu. "Owh~ Beautiful... you're alive! Finally!" sambutnya sembari berlutut dengan satu kaki ditekuk.

Ingin rasanya Yong Guk berlari ke sebelah Him Chan, memastikan kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Tapi... itu bukanlah tindakan bijaksana dilakukan. Mengingat kalau namja-namja bertubuh kekar yang berada di sekitar Samuel saat ini tengah mengacungkan senjata padanya—sebagai peringatan karena tanpa sadar Yong Guk membuat pergerakan satu langkah mendekat. Reflek.

"HIME?!" Tidak punya pilihan lain, Yong Guk hanya bisa memanggil keras seperti ini. Him Chan harus tahu kalau dirinya ada di sana. The Mato's ada di sana, untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kau dengar itu, Sayang? Bang Yong Guk memanggilmu... dengan panggilan menggelikannya," dendang Samuel dipenuhi ejekan. Membuat makhluk cantik yang ditatapi menggelengkan kepala gelisah, berusaha berkonsentrasi meskipun sulit.

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Brengsek! Kau tidak melihat dia kesulitan memahamimu!?"

Daniel.

Samuel nyaris lupa kalau namja itu juga berada di sana, terikat tidak berdaya, menjadi tawanannya. Bagaimanapun, tidak baik bila 'tuan rumah' tidak memperkenalkan semua 'tamu' yang hadir, bukan?! "Oh, ya! Kau pasti belum mengenal pria ini, 'kan, Bang Yong Guk?" tanya-nya sembari bangkit untuk berdiri di sebelah Daniel dan memegangi bahu namja itu. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus menjauhkan tangan tersebut karena si pemilik bahu memberontak tidak suka.

Hening.

Bisingnya kereta yang baru saja melintas menjadi satu-satunya suara di dalam peron lusuh tersebut. Samuel memberi waktu bagi mata penuh tanya Yong Guk untuk mengamati Daniel. Tsk! Hal percuma sebenarnya karena dapat dipastikan seratus persen, pemimpin geng The Mato's itu tidak akan menemukan apa-apa.

"Dia adalah Daniel Philip Henney," Samuel memulai, memutuskan sebelah pihak kalau Yong Guk dan pengamatannya hanya akan membuang waktu saja. "putera dari seorang komisaris polisi terkenal. Dan kau tahu apa yang menarik? OH! Maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak memulainya dari sana! Seharusnya aku memulai dengan... apa yang kau tahu dari masa lalu Him Chan, Bang Yong Guk?" Samuel layaknya orang tidak waras karena terlihat berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia juga berbicara dari topik yang satu, lalu melompat ke topik yang lain tanpa aba-aba.

"Aku mulai bosan dengan omong kosongmu, Brengsek! BERHENTILAH BERMAIN-MAIN DAN KATAKAN SEMUA YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN!" teriak Yong Guk geram. Dapat dengan jelas terlihat urat-urat pada lehernya menonjol saking kerasnya ia berteriak. Bagaimana tidak? Samuel baru saja menyinggung perihal yang beberapa hari lalu sempat menjadi perdebatannya dengan Him Chan. Dan sialnya, Samuel berlagak seolah dirinya tahu lebih banyak dari Yong Guk. Itu menyebalkan! Sangat.

Seakan tidak terpengaruh, Samuel mengangkat telunjuk kanannya ke depan dan mengerakkannya dari kiri ke kanan dengan lambat. Seolah telunjuk tersebut cukup untuk meredakan emosi yang namja di hadapannya tunjukkan. "A, a, a~ no raging and no demand in here. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dulu, Bang Yong Guk. You need to learn how to take everything slow sometimes~"

"KAU—"

Grep!

"Hyung!" Bukan hanya Young Jae yang memegangi lengan Yong Guk sekarang, tetapi juga Zelo.

"Tsk! Kau sangat emosional. Melihat reaksimu seperti ini..." Samuel menggantung kalimatnya dan menyeringai, menatap pemimpin The Mato's itu penuh arti. "Kau tidak tahu banyak mengenai kekasihmu sendiri, 'kan, Bang Yong Guk~?"

Meskipun tidak menerima jawaban selain sudut mata berkedut dari lawan bicaranya, Samuel sudah cukup puas. Sangat puas, malahan. "Haruskah aku menceritakannya secara mendetail padamu? Aku sangat prihatin melihat wajah kebingunganmu seperti ini~"

Yong Guk bersumpah kalau dirinya akan melompat saat itu juga; menerjangi Samuel dan memukuli wajah tua pria itu hingga babak belur, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Him Chan.

"Hyung, dia hanya memancing. Jangan dengarkan bualannya!" Zelo berbisik pelan.

Namun sayangnya tidak cukup pelan untuk telinga tajam Samuel lewatkan.

"Aku tidak membual, Manis~"

Tap!

ZREEETTT!

Suasana berubah lebih mencekam karena Dae Hyun, yang tidak suka mendengar mulut Samuel memanggil kekasihnya 'merdu', melangkah ke depan sembari mengacungkan senjata ke kepala pria paruh baya itu. Tentu saja, antek-antek Samuel tidak tinggal diam dan balas mengacungkan senjata.

Lima berbanding belasan. Tidak imbang, namun Dae Hyun dapat memastikan kalau keahliannya dalam mengendalikan senjata tidak akan mengecewakan. Bila dia hanya tertembak satu kali, maka Dae Hyun tidak meragukan kalau dengan satu selongsong peluru, dia akan menyarangkannya tepat di kepala, pada setidaknya... dua-belas dari mereka. Masukkan Samuel dalam satu di antaranya. Dae Hyun akan membuat otak pria tua itu berhamburan dengan menembaki mulut busuknya. Bukan hal mustahil untuk dilakukan.

"Damnit, Dae Hyun! Stop your stupid act right now!" tegur Young Jae jengkel. Sudah cukup mereka kesulitan menahan Yong Guk. Sekarang? Dae Hyun ingin membuat semuanya jadi lebih sulit bagi mereka?!

"Kkkkk~" Samuel tampaknya tidak lelah mengeluarkan suara-suara kepuasan hari ini. Dia terkekeh meskipun puncak senjata Dae Hyun tepat mengarah ke kepalanya dari jarak yang sangat rawan. "Dengarkan si manis itu, Dae Hyun~ Kau tidak ingin aku berubah pikiran untuk tidak mengeksekusi tanganmu sebagai pengganti kelumpuhan tanganku, 'kan~?"

Dae Hyun menyeringai. Tanpa menurunkan senjata, diliriknya tangan kanan Samuel yang terbungkus perban, "kkkk~ lumpuh? Aku sudah menduganya. Aku tidak pernah membuang asal peluruku, Brengsek." Dae Hyun berujar puas. Yah, dia sangat puas membuat tangan kanan Samuel lumpuh. Tangan kotor yang bersimbah dosa. Tidak ada yang salah bila Dae Hyun mengeksekusinya, bukan?

"Kau..."

Bagus.

Dae Hyun membuat pria paruh baya itu kesulitan merangkai kata. Hanya kerutan dan muka memerahlah yang menjelaskan betapa geramnya ia. Hanya saja, tidak berlangsung lama.

Samuel memiliki rencana yang lebih bagus selain saling-menghabisi-melalui-baku-tembak. Ia tersenyum. Mengejutkan, karena kali ini dia tidak tersenyum penuh kelicikan hingga membiarkan keriangan mempengaruhi lekuk matanya. "Baiklah, baiklah, tampaknya kita semua terlalu tegang di sini. Rileks, okay? Bang Yong Guk?"

Kata-kata pria paruh baya di hadapannya terdengar santai. Tapi Yong Guk tahu, ada ancaman berbahaya yang pastinya akan ia sesali bila tidak sesegera mungkin menghentikan ketegangan ini. "Turunkan senjatamu, Dae Hyun!"

Berdecak sebal, Dae Hyun mengikuti perintah sang leader. Senjata diturunkannya dengan kilatan mata tidak lepas menatap sinis namja paruh baya yang seolah tidak letih mengembangkan senyum kepura-puraan tersebut.

"Nice choice~ kurasa sekarang kita dapat 'berdiskusi' dengan tenang, bukan?" Samuel mengambil langkah mundur, mengedikkan kepala pada antek-anteknya yang langsung mengerti dan mendorong dada Yong Guk dan anggotanya untuk mundur beberapa langkah pula.

Setelah dirasa jarak antara mereka 'aman', Samuel kembali berjalan ke sisi Him Chan. Ia tidak menghiraukan Daniel yang memelototinya. Tsk! Sampai kapan orang-orang seperti Daniel akan mengerti? Hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhi seorang Samuel James! Butuh setidaknya moncong harimau dan buaya yang terbuka diselingi lolongan serigala, yang mungkin akan membuatnya takut dan lari terbirit-birit. Atau dalam kondisi paling hina, saat nyawanya terancam berada di ujung tanduk.

"Kim Him Chan. Usia 23 tahun. Dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan. Tapi kurasa... kau tentu sudah tahu semua itu, Bang Yong Guk. Jadi kita akan melewatkannya dan memulai dari... eumm... Him Chan yang cantik dan dewasa saja." Samuel berujar sembari membelai sisi wajah Him Chan. Membuat makhluk cantik itu mengeluarkan erangan tidak suka hingga berusaha menjauh namun apalah daya bila tubuh lemahnya tidak bisa melakukan hal banyak, selain pergeseran sejengkal yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Him Chan terlihat menyedihkan. Hati Yong Guk teriris hanya dengan melihatnya. Yong Guk ingin berlari ke sana, menyelamatkan – atau paling tidak menjauhkan Him Chan dari jangkauan tangan kotor pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku bersumpah, Brengsek, akan kupatahkan tanganmu bila terus menyentuh kekasihku?! KAU DENGAR?!" ancam Yong Guk penuh penekanan.

"HAHAHAHA~!"

Samuel tetaplah Samuel. Dia tertawa keras sekarang.

"Your lover? Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan... putera tampan dari komisaris yang terkenal di sana... adalah...," Samuel menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah Daniel. Matanya kemudian penuh intrik menatap tepat ke marbel cokelat Yong Guk. "... your lover's fiance?" lanjutnya menyeringai.

DEG!

Yong Guk tersentak. Mata namja tampan itu terbelalak seketika diiringi berhentinya aliran udara. Nafasnya tercekat. Tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang dialami teman-temannya, mereka menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

Fiance?

Samuel pastilah membual...

... 'kan?

"Jika kau berpikir aku membual... kau bisa menanyakannya pada Him Chan. Benar, 'kan, Cantik~?" Kembali Samuel menempelkan permukaan bibirnya di telinga kiri Him Chan. Namun si cantik tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya dan malah menatap lurus ke arah Yong Guk dengan kepala menggeleng panik, seolah memohon pria yang ditatapinya untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang saat ini Samuel katakan.

Kesalahan besar.

PLAK!

"AKH!"

Him Chan harus menerima tamparan menyakitkan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Lebam yang sebelumnya tampak mereda kini kembali membara, belum lagi... sisi lehernya yang tertarik keras. Demi Tuhan, kesakitan yang ia terima nyaris membuatnya pingsan.

Tapi tampaknya Samuel belum puas. Rahang Him Chan dicengkeramnya kuat, memaksa makhluk cantik yang tidak berdaya tersebut untuk menatapnya. "Don't ever do that again, Beautiful~ Tell him... TELL HIM THAT YOU ARE A BIG-CHEATER SLUT THAT SLEEP WITH ANOTHER GUY EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE A FUCKIN' FIANCE! TELL HIM!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU BASTARD, STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Daniel berteriak marah. Siapa Samuel hingga merasa dirinya berhak melontarkan kata-kata bernada merendahkan itu pada Him Chan?!

"Hiks..."

Sebuah isakan terdengar.

Him Chan...

... menangis.

Hatinya terasa sakit karena... Samuel benar. Apa yang Samuel katakan benar.

He is a big-cheater slut...

Dan yang lebih parahnya, Him Chan bahkan tidak mengetahui, kepada siapa dia seharusnya merasa berkhianat.

Yong Guk?

Daniel?

Dennis?

Atau mungkinkah... dirinya sendiri?

Tidak memiliki pegangan, Him Chan bagai berdiri di tepi jurang kesengsaraan. Ia akan membuat kecewa semua orang. Tiada satupun yang dibuatnya bahagia. Dia adalah wujud dari bencana. Mungkin karena itulah, dirinya dibuang.

...

Fuck...

Damn Hormon take over again.

"Howh~ don't cry, Beautiful..." Samuel tentu tidak menyembunyikan nada puas melihat wajah dalam cengkeramannya berurai air mata.

Tiada yang lebih menyesakkan bila penyesalan dan rasa kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Him Chan seharusnya sadar, betapa rumitnya bila menjeratkan diri ke dalam jaring laba-laba. Seperti halnya kupu-kupu yang hanya bisa pasrah, Membiarkan sayapnya terjerat tak berkutik. Dan seiring waktu... takdir akan mengeksekusinya dalam keheningan. Menyisakan bangkai yang membusuk dan mengering.

"Kau melihatnya, Bang Yong Guk? Kurasa tidak butuh kata-kata sebagai jawaban. Daniel adalah tunangan Him Chan. Hubungan mereka sangat serius. Mereka bahkan hampir menikah bila saja Him Chan tidak—"

"Stop... please..." Suara yang Him Chan keluarkan terdengar parau, memotong Samuel sembari terisak lirih. Daniel yang tepat berada di sebelahnya sampai nanar menatap makhluk cantik itu... memohon?

Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Bahkan di malam saat kecelakaan tragis dua tahun lalu, tidak sekalipun Him Chan memohon. Ia hanya memukul, berteriak agar Daniel berhenti.

Him Chan berubah drastis.

Sebegitu berharganya, 'kah, Bang Yong Guk sampai-sampai Him Chan tidak rela bila Samuel membuka semua kebenaran padanya?

"What I've to stop, Beautiful~? Aku bahkan belum memulainya. Lagipula... Kekasih Gelap-Mu sepertinya... menginginkan kebenaran. Lihatlah! Dia terpana!" Samuel berkata sembari melepaskan cengkeramannya. 'Let the drama begin~' Batinnya tidak lupa untuk berdendang riang.

Reflek Him Chan melirik ke arah Yong Guk.

Deg!

Benar...

Yong Guk..., teman-temannya dari The Mato's...

... terpana.

"B-Bbang...?" panggil si makhluk cantik lirih. Ketiadaan kereta api yang melintas menjadikan panggilan pelan Him Chan terdengar lebih nyaring dari yang seharusnya. Menggema, memantul diantara dinding-dinding beton.

SIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG...

Hening menyelimuti dalam lima detik hingga Yong Guk akhirnya memutuskannya dengan menatap lurus marbel hitam Him Chan. Bergetar, bibirnya terbuka mengatakan, "benarkah... itu..., Him Chan? ... dia... tunanganmu? Kalian hampir... me-meni—"

"ANI!" Him Chan memotong dengan teriakan keras. Yong Guk memanggil nama aslinya. Itu berarti... namja itu benar-benar marah. Dirinya dan Daniel tidak lagi memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Menurut Him Chan. "Itu masa lalu, Bbang!"

Masa lalu?

Oh... betapa besarnya cerita dari 'masa lalu' yang tidak Him Chan bagi padanya.

"Masa lalu? Lalu sekarang?! Dia tidak lagi tunanganmu?!" Ada nada cemburu yang tidak bisa Yong Guk sembunyikan. Tunangan, huh?! Yong Guk terprovokasi hanya dengan memikirkannya karena... hubungan mereka bahkan belum sampai ke tahap itu!

Dan Him Chan...

Makhluk cantik tersebut bungkam.

WHAT THE HELL?!

"God, Him Chan... KALIAN MASIH BERTUNANGAN?!"

DEG!

Him Chan tersentak. Mereka pernah berdebat. Namun ini adalah pertama kalinya Yong Guk membentaknya sekeras itu.

"Katakan padaku," Yong Guk memulai. Tak diperdulikannya air yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Persetan dengan kedudukannya sebagai pemimpin geng paling tersohor! Hanya dia dan Him Chan yang bergerak normal. Detik ini, sekeliling mereka tampak semu, bergerak dalam slow motion. "apakah... 'Min Ki' bahkan... milikku?"

DEG!

Sakitnya dipukuli, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang saat ini Him Chan rasakan. Tuduhan. Prasangka menyakitkan. Hanya manusia tidak berotak yang menganggap kalau baru saja Yong Guk melemparkan pertanyaan.

Menjawab dengan kepala dingin adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Him Chan. Mereka pernah mempertemukan 'panas' sebelumnya. Dan jelas, hal itu berakhir dengan buruk. Hanya saja... Him Chan tidak berada pada kondisi dimana ia bisa berpikir logis dan tenang. Hamil, perubahan hormon yang berdampak pada mood swing membuatnya meledak dan...

"KAU MERAGUKANKU?! APA AKU SERENDAH ITU DI MATAMU?! KAU MENGANGGAPKU PELACUR?!"

... balas membentak.

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~

Dennis mengangkat telunjuk ke udara sebagai aba-aba. Saat telunjuknya mengarah ke kanan, di saat itu pula belasan pria berseragam hitam tim SWAT mengendap-endap ke sana. Mereka telah memasuki peron stasiun, hanya saja dari arah berbeda. Hanya dinding beton cukup tebal yang memisahkan keberadaan mereka dengan 'mangsa'.

"Siapkan bomnya," perintah Dennis berbisik pada dua orang yang berada di belakangnya.

Mengangguk, keduanya bergerak pelan ke arah dinding beton dengan satu kotak merah di tangan. Mereka adalah perakit bom terbaik. Butuh ahlinya bila Dennis menginginkan penggerebekan ini berlangsung mulus dengan ledakan pelan, yang menghancurkan langsung dinding beton tanpa menginterupsi kedua sisi.

Membiarkan sang ahli bekerja, Dennis menghubungi tangan kanannya di sisi seberang melalui radio. "Bagaimana keadaan di sana, Andi?"

"Belum terjadi pergerakan yang berarti, Komisaris. Mereka hanya berdebat sengit. Daniel terlihat baik-baik saja, hanya saja Him Chan..."

"Him Chan... kenapa?" Dennis seakan takut mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Ketakutannya langsung bersambut debaran jantung kencang begitu Andi melontarkan apa yang sebenarnya... sudah ia duga—meskipun takut akan kenyataan.

"Dia... terlihat kacau dan babak belur. God... anda mungkin tidak akan mengenalinya bila melihatnya langsung. Dan sepertinya... Him Chan sedang di bawah pengaruh obat bius saat ini."

Gigi Dennis bergemeletuk geram. Wajah blasterannya yang tetap tampan meskipun sudah tidak muda lagi, berkerut, dikuasai amarah. "Samuel Brengsek!"

Entah kenapa, Dennis merasa semua ini adalah salahnya. Ia menempatkan Him Chan dalam bahaya.

Dan posisi rumit.

Sekarang Dennis harus bagaimana?

Terlanjur...

Benang yang diulurnya telah bergumul, saling berputar dalam poros kacau. Terlambat untuk mencoba menariknya kembali karena, sudah terdapat simpul mati di sana. Simpul mati yang bahkan tidak hanya ada satu, namun puluhan – ratusan.

Yah, semua ini adalah salahnya.

"KAU MERAGUKANKU?! APA AKU SERENDAH ITU DI MATAMU?! KAU MENGANGGAPKU PELACUR?!"

Terdengar bentakan keras dari balik dinding beton.

Deg!

Itu suara... Him Chan.

Dennis beserta tim SWAT lainnya terpaku.

Kenapa?

Him Chan, polisi cantik yang terkenal riang dan cerewet itu...

Membentak... marah?!

Ini untuk pertama kalinya—kedua kalinya, bagi Dennis.

##########^0^##########

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan, Him Chan... Just answer it. IT'S MINE? OR HIS?!"

Him Chan bagai tertampar telak di pipi. Yong Guk berteriak padanya.

Great.

Just. Fuckin'. Great.

Setelah menelan bulat-bulat omong kosong sok 'tahu' yang Samuel ucapkan, sekarang Yong Guk berkreasi dengan melibatkan rasa ragu akan status aegya mereka?!

Another. Fuckin'. Great.

"Huh! Aku tidak percaya ini! Kau meragukanku seperti ini. Asal kau tahu, Yong Guk, aku sempat mempercayai kalau 'kita' akan berhasil. Tapi nyatanya? Tidak." Him Chan berkata pahit. Senyuman tanpa arti menghiasi bibir lecetnya. Ini menyakitkan. Kata 'kita' tampaknya memang tidak pantas untuk mereka. Dalam suatu hubungan, paling tidak harus ada rasa percaya. Him Chan tahu, dirinya bukanlah berada pada tempat dimana ia bisa menuntut rasa 'percaya' itu karena memang, dirinya sendiri tengah menjalani peran sebagai polisi-yang-menyamar, hanya saja... Him Chan berharap lebih dari Yong Guk.

Apa ini semacam fatamorgana?

Yong Guk memperlihatkan 'keindahan megah' lalu... di saat Him Chan mendekat untuk merengkuhnya... semua menghilang. Lenyap. Yang ada hanyalah tanah gersang tanpa kehidupan.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Yong Guk'? Dan apa maksudmu dengan sempat-mempercayai-kalau-kita-akan-berhasil? Apa kau meragukanku sebelumnya?!" tuntut Yong Guk tidak suka. Namja tampan itu sepenuhnya melupakan di mana dan terjebak dalam situasi apa mereka saat ini.

Persetan! Bagaimana mungkin Him Chan selama ini tengah 'mencoba' dengan hubungan mereka? Apa artinya dua bulan lebih kebersamaan yang mereka lalui, kalau begitu?

Tahap uji coba?!

Begitukah?!

"Sekarang kau menuntutku karena meragukanmu? Dengar dirimu berbicara, Yong Guk. Dan, kenapa kau memanggilku 'Him Chan'?" sahut Him Chan membalik apa yang sebelumnya Yong Guk tuntut padanya.

Childish.

Perdebatan keduanya entah kenapa berubah childish seperti ini. Membuat Samuel yang 'setia' menonton, tertawa keras tak terkendali.

"BUAHAHAHA! I can't believe this! Kalian bertengkar seperti pasangan suami-istri! Kkkkk~ tapi Him Chan... bukankah kau memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk diucapkan?"

Samuel sulit dibaca karena ia berubah dari topik satu ke topik lainnya. Tatapan tajam penuh arti yang diberikan namja paruh baya itu membuat Him Chan bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya; tahu dengan pasti apa yang Samuel maksudkan. Namun...

Diam.

... tidak satu pun kata keluar dari mulut Him Chan.

Memangnya, Apa?

'Yong Guk, aku adalah polisi yang sedang menyamar', begitu?!

Lupakan!

Yong Guk menyadari ketidak-nyamanan Him Chan, "apa? Apa lagi yang perlu kuketahui tentangmu, Him Chan?" tuntutnya memperburuk keadaan dengan bersikap layaknya hakim di tengah persidangan.

Zelo mengeratkan cengkeraman pada lengan Yong Guk. "Hyung," panggilnya menegur. Sang leader terlalu tenggelam dalam emosi dan api cemburu, itulah yang terjadi.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG...

Hening.

Hanya kepala tertunduk yang bisa Him Chan berikan.

"Tsk! Pemandangan ini mulai membuatku bosan, kalian tahu?" Samuel menggerutu dengan ekspresi jengah. Ditatapinya Yong Guk dan Him Chan bergantian. Ia menyempatkan diri memberi wink pada Him Chan yang sudah mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya memelas, untuk kemudian kembali menatap Yong Guk.

"You are so clueless, Bang Yong Guk. Aku sudah menjabarkan semuanya dan kau masih belum menangkap bagian penting dari semua ini?! Him Chan adalah..."

"Mata-mata..?"

DEG!

Semua mata-mata penasaran langsung menoleh ke samping kanan Yong Guk, tepatnya ke arah Young Jae yang baru saja mengeluarkan statement lirih. Jangan lupakan Young Jae adalah pria berotak jenius. Segala ucapan Samuel digabungkannya hingga menghasilkan suatu kesimpulan yang bahkan... tidak ingin ia percaya. Teringat kembali malam saat mereka menyerang ke kediaman Samuel. Him Chan terlihat berbeda dan... menakutkan?

Samuel menyeringai, menatap Young Jae yang berwajah nanar, takjub. "Nice shot, Cutie! Kau hampir menjawabnya dengan tepat. Him Chan adalah...," Pria paruh baya tersebut sengaja menggantung kata-katanya sejenak untuk menambah efek dramatis. Ia juga mengedarkan pandang satu-persatu pada wajah penasaran The Mato's. Wajah tegang Yong Guk adalah yang terbaik, menurutnya. "Dia adalah polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar... dan memata-matai The Mato's."

"M-mwo?!" Jong Up yang dari tadi hanya diam pun, tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sementara Dae Hyun melongo dengan rahang jatuh. Terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun yang keluar hanyalah udara dan satuan huruf tidak jelas. Sang kekasih yang berdiri di sebelahnya pun tidak jauh beda. Malah, Zelo sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena secara ajaib kakinya bagai kehilangan kekuatan. Untunglah Dae Hyun melihat hal itu dan sesegera mungkin menyelipkan satu tangannya yang tidak memegangi senjata untuk memegangi pinggang ramping sang namjachingu.

Ini tidak baik.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Bila ada yang dilanda shock berat kali ini, pastilah Yong Guk orangnya. Namja tampan pemimpin geng ternama itu tampak mematung tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Him Chan,

Deg~

Hime,

Deg~

Kekasihnya yang cantik dan penuh pesona...

... POLISI?! MENYAMAR?!

Samuel pasti asal bicara, bukan? Him Chan terlalu rapuh. Sama sekali tidak melambangkan seseorang yang memiliki profesi sebagai polisi.

' _Hyung tahu? Hyung pasti terlalu keras mengajari Him Chan Hyung dalam merakit senjata khusus sampai-sampai dia lebih cepat melakukannya daripada hyung sendiri.'_

Deg!

Celetukan Zelo waktu itu kembali terngiang di benak Yong Guk. Benar. Butuh keahlian khusus dalam merakit senjata. Dan cara Him Chan memegang senjata... terlalu pasti dan luwes untuk dikatakan sebagai pemula.

Ia professional.

Semua kenyataan ini membuat kepala sang leader berdenyut hebat.

Mungkin saat itu Yong Guk berakhir dengan pertanyaan 'siapa Kim Him Chan sebenarnya'. Tapi sekarang, ia mendapatkan jawaban yang selama ini dicarinya.

Him Chan adalah polisi.

Menyamar ke dalam The Mato's dan...

DEG!

Apa ini berarti hubungan mereka juga sebuah kedok bagi Him Chan?!

"Hime, katakan kalau pria tua ini hanya membual!? Kau bukan polisi, 'kan?" Yong Guk bertanya lirih, tidak mampu membayangkan kalau apa yang selama ini mereka berdua lalui hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Mungkinkah?

"Mianhe."

Hanya bisikan pelan dan lirih. Namun cukup untuk memporak-porandakan hati dan segala harapan yang Yong Guk bangun selama ini. Jadi hubungan mereka pun...

"Apa hu-hubungan kita—"

"Tentu saja, Bang Yong Guk~ Hubungan kalian tidak pernah ada!" sela Samuel bersemangat. Kembali rahang Him Chan dicengkeramnya agar mendongak, "kau sangat bodoh, berpikir takdir sangat baik dan mempertemukanmu dengan makhluk cantik ini. Dia terlalu berharga dan sempurna. Kenapa dia harus mau menjadi kekasih dari orang sepertimu? Him Chan bisa mendapatkan lebih, Bang Yong Guk~ Dia bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang ia mau. Bahkan... pria tampan yang merupakan anak seorang komisaris sekalipun."

Samuel menghinanya. Sayang, Yong Guk terlalu terpaku untuk bereaksi. Bagaimanapun inginnya menyangkal, namja paruh baya yang tengah menghinanya ini benar. Selama mereka bersama, dalam diam benak Yong Guk selalu bertanya, kenapa Him Chan mau menjadi kekasihnya? Him Chan bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik! Bukan seorang buronan polisi seperti Yong Guk.

"Kkkkkk~~"

Terdengar kikikan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Samuel.

Yong Guk sekarang menatap pria paruh baya itu tajam. Ingin sekali menghancurkan mulut yang sekiranya telah menghancurkan semua harapannya dalam hitungan menit. Huft... apakah aneh bila Yong Guk masih ingin menyangkal kenyataan dan menempatkan Samuel dengan paksa sebagai 'kambing hitam'?

"Sekarang kau mengerti dengan apa yang kubicarakan. Tidak ada yang namanya keajaiban di dunia ini, Bang Yong Guk~ Hidup memang tidak adil. Kukira kau sudah membiasakan diri dengan hal itu. Tapi... melihat begitu mudahnya kau dibohongi... aku salah. Kau sangat bodoh."

Him Chan di sana, mendengar semua penghinaan yang mulut kotor Samuel lontarkan. Tidak! Yong Guk bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Dia hanya... seorang namja berhati lembut dibalik cangkang keras ketua gengnya. Terlalu baik dan polos hingga dengan begitu mudahnya tertipu oleh Him Chan.

Deg~

Rasa bersalah luar biasa menggerogoti. Him Chan dapat merasakan sakitnya; dadanya bagai diremas oleh sesuatu yang kuat dan berat, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Yong Guk pasti membencinya sekarang, 'kan?

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai pertukaran untuk kebebasan Him Chan?"

SIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG...

MWO?!

Marbel hitam makhluk cantik yang terikat di kursi itu terbelalak, menatap Yong Guk tidak percaya. Namja itu balas menatapnya. Yah, Yong Guk baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata itu; meminta Samuel berunding untuk kebebasan Him Chan.

Kenapa?!

Apa Yong Guk gila?!

Bukankah... seharusnya... Yong Guk... membencinya?

Plok~ plok~plok~

"Well, well, well~ Ini luar biasa! Kau masih ingin menyelamatkan 'kekasih-Mu' meskipun tahu kalau kau telah tertipu habis-habisan?! Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau ini karena cinta, karena aku akan muntah kalau ternyata itu benar."

Yong Guk tidak menjawab cemoohan Samuel. Hanya matanya yang terus menatap Him Chan. Tanpa kata-kata, keduanya bagai berinteraksi melalui mata. Him Chan dapat melihat mata itu menatapnya lurus, hilang, dan pasrah. Yah, Yong Guk sangat mencintainya. Mencintai Kim Him Chan hingga buta dan tidak memperdulikan siapa, dan apa itu dirinya.

"Hiks~"

Him Chan kembali berurai air mata sembari menggeleng. Dia merasa tidak pantas. Yong Guk tidak seharusnya mencintainya seperti itu! Demi Tuhan, itu memberatkan Him Chan!

Melihat namja cantik di sampingnya menangis—diantara kecewa dan terharu—, Daniel reflek berpaling. Ia tidak sanggup, Yong Guk dan Him Chan saling mencintai. Melihatnya dengan mata-kepala sendiri adalah penyiksaan terberat bagi Daniel.

"Katakan saja, Brengsek. Kau ingin pertukaran apa?"

Young Jae dan Zelo melepaskan tangan sang leader. Sudah waktunya. Tidak ada gunanya lagi mereka memegangi namja itu. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Yong Guk. Bila namja itu tetap menginginkan rencana mereka berlanjut, mereka akan melakukannya. Meskipun Him Chan...

"Pertukaran, ya..." Samuel bergumam. Jemarinya menepuk dagu dengan tungkai tangan saling bertumpu, terlihat berpikir. Berpura-pura, lebih tepatnya. "... kau berpikir... aku benar-benar akan melakukan pertukaran?"

SET!

TRAK!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Samuel langsung bergerak mundur ke belakang, memberi ruang pada antek-anteknya untuk maju ke depan dan mengarahkan moncong senjata tepat ke kepala seluruh member The Mato's. Bukan hanya dari depan, beberapa orang bertubuh kekar yang tidak diketahui darimana datangnya juga telah mengepung mereka dari belakang.

Samuel licik.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU RENCANAKAN, ORANG TUA?! MENGHABISI KAMI?!"

"Wah~ kalau dalam hal seperti ini kau cepat menangkap, huh?! Bagiku, mata dibayar mata, Bang Yong Guk. Aku sudah mengatakannya dari awal, 'kan? Lagipula... mengenai Him Chan, kau tidak usah cemas. Aku, akan menjaganya dengan 'baik'. Kau bisa pergi dengan tenang~"

Dahi Yong Guk berkerut mendengarnya. Menjaga? Dengan baik?! Omong kosong! Betapa percaya dirinya Samuel mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan 'manis' memuakkan pada mereka.

'Huh! Tetaplah bermimpi, Orang Tua~'

Seringaian itu, Samuel melihatnya. Matanya langsung menyipit penuh curiga menatap Yong Guk di tengah kerumunan antek-anteknya. Ada sesuatu di mata pemimpin The Mato's itu. Satu yang ia ketahui, 'itu' adalah hal berbahaya.

Sayangnya, Samuel tidak sempat meneriakkan perintah untuk segera menghabisi The Mato's begitu kesadaran menghantamnya.

Tlak!

Suara suatu benda keras menghantam lantai beton dan...

BWUFFFFHHHHHHH~~~

Hanya kepulan asap hijau pekat yang menyelubungi dan memerihkan mata hingga membuat mereka kesulitan untuk melihat.

Bom asap.

Licin. The Mato's terlihat seolah raib entah kemana dari kerumunan.

"SHIT! UHUK! SHOT THEM UP NOW!" Samuel berteriak panik. Namun hanya terdengar suara batuk minus tembakan. Tentu saja! Antek-anteknya akan terbatuk karena terkepung langsung oleh bom asap. Belum lagi... mereka tidak gila! Menembak tanpa melihat dan diselubungi asap pekat bukanlah ide bagus. Mereka terlalu sayang nyawa. Dan uang, pastinya.

"HAHAHAHA~"

Terdengar suara tawa keras entah dari mana. Samuel dengan panik melihat ke sekeliling. Yong Guk, musuhnya tertawa, bukanlah pertanda bagus.

"Kau pikir kau pintar, Orang Tua? Berdoalah~ mungkin Tuhan akan mengampuni dosamu~"

DUAARRRRRR!

~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~

"ANDI! APA YANG TERJADI?! KENAPA AKU MENDENGAR SUARA LEDAKAN!?" Dennis berteriak panik. Ledakan berasal dari balik dinding beton. Pertanda buruk karena situasi berubah dalam sekejap tanpa adanya aba-aba—semacam tembakan. Padahal... bukankah belum lama ini Andi mengabarkan kalau dari pihak sana, The Mato's dan Samuel masih terlibat perdebatan sengit?!

"Yong Guk dan anggotanya melemparkan bom asap, lalu... terjadi sebuah ledakan. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena semua terjadi tiba-tiba."

"ARGHH! KALIAN! CEPAT LEDAKKAN DINDI—"

"Tunggu, Komisaris! Aku sudah bisa meli – ASTAGA!"

Dennis merasakan dadanya berdebar keras. Apa? Apa yang terjadi di balik dinding beton ini?! "APA, ANDI? SAY SOMETHING!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun Dennis dapat mendengar nafas memburu orang kepercayaannya itu dari seberang sana. Kesabaran Dennis nyaris musnah ketika akhirnya suara Andi keluar meskipun terputus dan bergetar.

"A-an.. antek-antek Samuel... m-me-mere-ka... ber... berham-buran..."

Deg~

##########^0^##########

Percikan cairan merah mengotori sekitar. Dinding dan lantai, bagai terkena siraman kacau. Cairan merah bukanlah berarti apa-apa jika saja itu bukanlah bagian dari kehidupan manusia. Itu darah. Merah pekat dan... masih hangat dengan asap mengepul. Sebagai penyempurna, potongan-potongan tubuh manusia berserakan di mana-mana. Pemandangan horor tersebut bagai sebuah karya seni mengerikan dari setan – ah! Bukan! Ini sepenuhnya karya seni kebanggaan sang malaikat maut.

Samuel bagai kehilangan tenaga hingga terduduk. Trauma tampak jelas menghiasi wajahnya yang beberapa menit lalu tidak henti-hentinya menyeringai dan tersenyum palsu. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, puluhan anak buahnya berhamburan; berhamburan dalam arti yang sangat-sangat mengerikan.

Pemandangan beserta bau anyir darah membuat pria paruh baya itu memegangi mulut jijik. Berikutnya ia bangkit dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perut ke parit rel kereta api. Dia sadis. Hanya saja tubuh hancur dan darah terciprat kemana-mana bukanlah 'bidang'nya dalam hal kesadisan.

Trak~

"Kkkkk~ kau sudah berdoa, Orang Tua?"

Saking sibuknya mengeluarkan isi perut, Samuel sampai tidak sadar kalau seseorang mendekat dan menodongkan senjata tepat di belakang kepalanya. "B-Bang Y-Yong Guk!?" ucapnya bergetar.

"Wah~ look at you... stutterin' like a coward. Are you wanna piss in your pants too~?"

Layaknya pengecut, pria paruh baya yang ditodong langsung berbalik dan merendahkan kepala hingga dahinya mengeluarkan suara 'thud' pelan saat membentur lantai beton. "AMPUNI AKU, BANG YONG GUK! JA-JANGAN MEMBUNUHKU! AKAN KUBERIKAN APAPUN YANG KAU MAU?! A-aku pu-punya banyak uang simpanan di Bank Swiss! AKAN KUBERIKAN PADAMU KALAU KAU MENGAMPUNIKU!"

Yong Guk tertawa hambar mendengar permohonan menyedihkan Samuel. Menyedihkan, pria tua yang sebelumnya berpidato tentang kematian, sekarang memohon untuk tidak dihabisi? Kotor dan menyedihkan, mungkin itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Samuel James.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan uang kotor, Brengsek. Satu-satunya yang kumau adalah nyawamu. Berdoalah~" perintah Yong Guk dingin sembari mengacungkan senjata. Ia sudah menunggu momen ini. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikannya karena orang licik seperti Samuel pantas mati.

Akan tetapi...

DHUAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

Ledakan besar dari arah belakangnya membuat Yong Guk tersentak dan menoleh. Dinding beton itu hancur lebur, memperlihatkan ruang di baliknya yang langsung tertutupi oleh masuknya berbondong-bondong namja berseragam disertai helm dan masker hitam.

Tim SWAT.

"DON"T MOVE!"

Bukan hanya dari dinding, tim SWAT juga muncul dari arah samping serta tangga tempat Yong Guk dan teman-temannya masuk tadi.

Mereka telah dikepung.

Yong Guk reflek melirik Him Chan yang masih terikat di kursi. Caranya menatap marbel hitam cantik itu... sendu. Yong Guk bagai tidak bernyawa, hatinya hancur dipenuhi kekecewaan.

Mata Him Chan kabur oleh kristal bening, kepalanya menggeleng dengan bibir bergetar, berusaha memberitahu Yong Guk kalau semua ini, tim SWAT, bukanlah rencananya. Dia tidak ingin Yong Guk tertangkap!

Terlambat.

Sudah ada hati yang hancur di sana. Yong Guk menyerah dengan kedua tangan di udara. Entah kepada tim SWAT yang mengacungkan senjata padanya, ataukah kepada cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan untuk Him Chan.

Di tengah kekacauan, kelicikan Samuel mengambil alih. Diraihnya senjata api pada pinggang Yong Guk dan menembakkan senjata itu asal pada salah seorang petugas yang memeganginya.

Dor!

Bruk!

Petugas itu jatuh tersungkur dengan paha tertembus peluru. Kesempatan ini digunakan Samuel untuk kabur dari lubang pada dinding beton. Semua melongo karena mereka terlalu fokus menodongi seorang pemimpin geng ternama hingga tidak begitu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Samuel.

Pejabat licik itu kabur.

Melihat kejadian itu, Yong Guk tidak tinggal diam dan memanfaatkan kekacauan dengan melepaskan diri dari kerumunan tim SWAT untuk mengejar Samuel. Dia tidak perduli, apapun yang terjadi, pejabat korup penuh dosa itu harus mati di tangannya!

Yong Guk tidak akan pernah melepaskan Samuel untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak. Akan.

"YONG GUK!" panggil Him Chan panik. Ia memberontak dari kursinya dan melirik salah satu tim SWAT terdekat, "LEPASKAN AKU!" perintah namja cantik itu, tidak perduli kalau ia terdengar kasar atau tidak. It's emergency. No times for the fuckin'-polite attitudes!

Anggota tim SWAT yang diperintah langsung patuh dan melepaskan ikatan Him Chan. Begitu ikatannya dilepas, namja cantik tersebut langsung berdiri tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang lemah dan terhuyung. Kemudian dengan cekatan, Him Chan merebut senjata api dari si petugas dan berlari mengikuti Yong Guk.

Tinggallah Dennis dan anggotanya yang malah... melongo?

WHAT THE HELL!

"FUCK! KEJAR MEREKA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" teriak sang komisaris geram. Oh, betapa memalukan! Keadaan tidak terkendali dan mereka semua malah melongo?!

"YES, SIR!"

Hanya itu yang mereka suarakan saat kemudian menghilang ke balik ruangan sebelah. Dennis mendekati puteranya yang masih terikat. Tatapannya tampak datar tidak berekspresi saat melepaskan tali yang mengikat Daniel.

"Appa, apakah Him Chan akan membela namja itu?"

Gerakan tangan Dennis terhenti. Ditatapnya sang aegya lurus. "Jangan mempertanyakan kesetiaan Him Chan, Daniel. Kau tahu dia lebih baik dari siapapun. Dia adalah menantuku yang hebat. Percaya padanya."

Apa yang dilontarkan sang appa membuat Daniel tersentak. Bahkan setelah dua tahun berlalu, appa-nya tetap menganggap Him Chan adalah menantu di keluarga mereka. Anak, lebih tepatnya. Karena belum lama ini Daniel ketahui, Him Chan menjadi polisi, adalah jasa dari appa-nya yang menyekolahkan namja cantik itu di akademi.

"Percaya padanya, Dan." Dennis mengulang, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

#########^0^#########

"Shit! Shit!"

Umpatan mengalir bagai air dari bibir Him Chan. Kesusahan ia berlari mengejar Yong Guk. Nihil. Dia masih belum menemukan namja itu. Apa yang ditakutinya akan menjadi kenyataan. Yong Guk tertangkap basah membunuh seorang pejabat di hadapan pihak berwajib!

Bila itu terjadi... dapat dipastikan, Yong Guk akan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana. Pembunuhan berencana berarti...

Deg~

... hukuman mati.

Dan itu hanya jika Yong Guk kedapatan membunuh. Tapi jika 'akan' kedapatan membunuh... maka... polisi tidak akan ragu untuk...

Deg!

... menembaki Yong Guk di tempat.

Apapun yang terjadi, Yong Guk akan berakhir pada kematian.

Tidak!

Him Chan tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi! Dia akan menyelamatkan Yong Guk! Kekasihnya, appa dari aegya yang di kandungnya. Apapun akan Him Chan lakukan meskipun... hanya dengan kemungkinan kecil satu berbanding sejuta. Him Chan akan memanfaatkan 'satu' kemungkinan itu dengan baik. Keahliannya di akademi kepolisian akan dipertanggung-jawabkan kali ini.

Pembuktian.

Him Chan terus berlari, menelusuri ruang stasiun terbengkalai layaknya labirin. Di ujung kepanikan yang memuncak, saat itulah didengarnya sebuah ledakan senjata api dan seseorang berteriak histeris. Kesakitan.

"ARGGGHHHHH!"

Samuel.

Itu suara Samuel!

"Shit! Yong Guk!" Secepat kilat Him Chan berlari mengkuti suara teriakan ala pengecut yang tidak kunjung henti itu. Ada untungnya, sebenarnya. Dengan begini, Him Chan tidak akan kehilangan arah dan dengan cepat tiba...

Bugh!

"BRENGSEK! BERANINYA KAU MENCOBA KABUR?!"

"AGH! KUMOHON, AMPUNI AKU, BANG YONG GUK!"

"Kau pantas mati. Brengsek!"

Bugh!

Marbel hitam tersebut terbelalak. Pasalnya, di hadapannya sekarang, tersaji pemandangan familiar dimana Yong Guk dengan membabi buta menendangi perut Samuel yang terbaring di lantai, kesakitan.

"Berdoalah, Orang Tua Pendosa!"

Trak~

Teriakan itu membangunkan keterkejutan Him Chan. No! Yong Guk bersiap untuk menembak kepala Samuel! "YONG GUK! NO!" teriaknya panik. Lebih panik lagi saat mendengar suara langkah ramai dari arah belakang.

Tim SWAT datang.

Dalam sekejap ruangan stasiun sunyi dipenuhi orang-orang berseragam hitam. Mereka semua berdiri di belakang Him Chan. Dengan senjata mengacung ke arah Yong Guk.

Him Chan panik dibuatnya.

"YONG GUK! TURUNKAN SENJATAMU! DON'T DO THAT!"

Teriakan namja cantik itu menghentikan Yong Guk sejenak. Ditatapnya Him Chan tajam, membuat yang ditatap merasakan deja vu karena... itu adalah tatapan yang sama malam itu; marah, rasa tidak percaya dan kecewa, bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau ingin aku melepaskannya lagi?! Lalu apa? Mempercayakan pada pihak berwajib?!"

"N-Ne!" jawab Him Chan, kaget, karena ia bergetar.

Yong Guk mendengus dan tersenyum pahit, "huh! Pihak berwajib... aku harus mempercayaimu, Him Chan...?"

Deg~

Kata-kata itu.

Pastinya keluar dari mulut seseorang yang kehilangan harapan. Hampa dan dingin. Menyebabkan bulu kuduk Him Chan meremang.

Yong Guk...

Tidak mempercayai polisi.

... tidak mempercayai Him Chan.

"Kumohon, Bbang..."

Yong Guk diam. Tangannya tetap mengacungkan senjata ke kepala Samuel dengan pasti. Bukannya menghiraukan marbel hitam yang memohon itu, hanya saja... melihat mata cantik itu menatapnya seperti sekarang... malah semakin membuat Yong Guk terdorong. Dia akan membunuh Samuel. Dia akan membuat pria tua ini berhenti melakukan kejahatan, menyakiti orang-orang... dan melindungi Him Chan.

Tidak ada kata mundur. Meskipun, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Yong Guk melihat dunia.

Sret~

Senjata digenggam dengan pasti...

"PUT YOUR DAMN-GUN DOWN, BANG YONG GUK!"

Bentakan keras berasal dari samping kiri Him Chan. Mata makhluk cantik itu langsung melebar melihat kedatangan Dennis di sebelahnya dengan senjata mengacung pasti ke arah Yong Guk.

Him Chan panik setengah mati. "JATUHKAN SENJATAMU, YONG GUK!"

Tetap tidak bergeming, tangan sang leader terangkat dengan senjata, menatap tepat ke kepala Samuel di bawahnya.

"HELP! SAVE ME!" Samuel berteriak histeris. Namja paruh baya itu terlihat sangat pucat. Darah mengalir dari bekas tembakan di kakinya. Tembakan Yong Guk.

Him Chan melirik atasannya yang sama sekali tidak membagi pandang padanya. Dennis akan menembak. Pasti.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Him Chan mengangkat senjata dalam genggamannya. "YONG GUK!" panggilnya keras.

Namja yang dipanggil mengangkat kepala, melihat ke arah Him Chan. Ia terbelalak saat mendapati namja cantik itu mengarahkan senjata padanya. Namun hanya sesaat. Karena berikutnya yang terjadi, Yong Guk malah tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha~ jadi... inilah akhirnya, Hime? Nyawaku berakhir di tanganmu~?"

"Tidak, jika kau menurunkan senjata dan menyerah!" Him Chan berusaha terdengar mengancam. Tapi siapa yang coba ia bohongi? Dia terdengar tengah memohon, memelas, ketimbang mengancam.

Dennis tahu itu dengan baik.

Yong Guk tersenyum hambar hanya untuk merubahnya dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi dalam hitungan detik. "Watch me," katanya singkat dan...

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!"

DOR!

... menarik pelatuk. Menyarangkan peluru tepat di ubun-ubun Samuel. Bersamaan dengan itu, Him Chan juga menarik pelatuknya.

Timah panas melesat,

Membelah angin dalam kecepatan luar biasa, dan...

Sst!

Bruk~

... bersarang tepat di dada kiri Yong Guk.

Pemimpin The Mato's itu jatuh ke lantai dengan kedua lutut ditekuk. Terlihat duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tubuh tidak bergerak itu... perlahan mengalirkan darah segar. Jantung yang memompa hidup manusia, seolah berdenyut pelan...

Pelan...

Pelan...

One shot. Satu peluru, satu tembakan. Him Chan menjatuhkan pemimpin The Mato's yang ditakuti semua orang. Satu tembakan, Him Chan menjatuhkan... namja yang dicintainya; ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya.

Deg~

Deg~

Deg...

Piiiiiiippppppppppp...

Satu pertanyaan,

Di manakah anggota The Mato's lainnya?

 **TBC**

NB: HIDUP BANGHIM! JONGJAE! DAELO!


	12. Chapter 12

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 12**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T (Warning: Are you ready 4 tears ur eyes out?)**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Daniel Philip Henney**

 **Dennis Henney (Dennis Oh)**

 **Samuel James (OC)**

 **Andi (Shinwa)**

 **Bang Min Ki ( I don't know with u, Guys, but when I make typing this ff, I just imagine Uri Little Min Ki is... Lee Jong Suk^0^)**

 **Jun Hyo Sung (Secret)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! MPREG! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 12**

 _What can I do?_

 _I get lost in a maze and stay in that spot._

 _What can I say?_

 _It's becoming blurred_

 _I can't see your face,_

 _I can't move in the darkness,_

 _I can't feel anything._

 _Tears fall down..._

 _Why did you throw me away like garbage?_

 _I'm trapped in memories of you, no~_

 _Please hold onto my hand, so that I can wake up._

 _Please don't go~_

—BAP : COMA—

DOR!

Sebagai pemimpin geng ternama di Thailand, sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya orang yang mengincar nyawa Bang Yong Guk. Bahkan, pembunuh bayaran yang sangat ahli sekalipun, seringkali beradu tantangan nyawa dengannya.

Namun, di sore hari yang damai itu, Yong Guk lengah.

Ia tidak menyadari kalau seorang pembunuh profesional tengah mengincar nyawanya dari atap gedung apartemen, tepat di depan cafe tempat Yong Guk tengah menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya—The Mato's.

Pembunuh bayaran itu membidikkan senjata laras panjangnya dengan akurat. Suara tembakan terdengar begitu nyaring. Beberapa pengunjung cafe langsung berteriak dan lari terbirit-birit, mencoba bersembunyi dan menjauh dari entah-apa-itu.

Yah, orang-orang tidak bodoh. Mereka sayang nyawa. Dan pengecut. Satu ledakan keras sudah cukup membuat mereka—manusia—histeris. Bahkan, beberapa diantaranya langsung jatuh pingsan.

Sementara itu, Yong Guk, terdiam di lantai dengan mata melebar. Wajahnya benar-benar shock. Bukan, Yong Guk tidak terluka bahkan tergores barang secuilpun. Pria tampan itu shock karena... tepat di hadapannya saat ini, sesosok namja berkulit seputih salju tengah berdiri limbung dengan nafas tersengal.

Namja itu mendorong tubuh Yong Guk hingga terjatuh dari kursi bertepatan dengan suara ledakan senjata api.

 _Tes,_

 _Tes~_

Darah menetes, mengotori lantai kayu cafe.

Lengan atas milik namja berkulit seputih salju tersebut luka.

Dia tertembak.

Ia menyelamatkan Bang Yong Guk dari maut.

Dia... **Kim Him Chan**.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yong Guk untuk akrab dengan penyelamat hidupnya. Dalam kurun waktu satu minggu, Him Chan sudah jadi bagian dari mereka, The Mato's. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona marbel hitamnya; sorot yang memperdaya, dan menggemaskan layaknya anak anjing atau mungkin tokoh Push yang tengah memohon dengan mata besarnya.

Semua orang menyukai Him Chan. Terlepas dari pribadinya yang ceria dan mudah bergaul, Him Chan juga memiliki kelebihan dalam bidang mekanik. Karena itulah Yong Guk menyetujui usulan Dae Hyun dan anak-anak untuk mengajak namja bermata indah tersebut bergabung ke dalam The Mato's.

Dan sebenarnya, bukan hanya karena itu.

Dimulai dari saat dimana ia mengantarkan Him Chan ke rumah sakit, tidak pernah satu kalipun pandangannya beralih dari wajah cantik tersebut. Yong Guk begitu kagum, untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang namja, yang berwajah sangat, teramat cantik seperti Kim Him Chan.

Bang Yong Guk jatuh cinta.

Seluruh The Mato's dengan mudah menyadarinya. Tentu saja! Bagaimana mereka tidak akan tahu bila cara sang leader memperlakukan namja cantik tersebut terlalu berlebihan, istimewa. Belum lagi tidak terhitung banyaknya aksi-curi-pandang yang Yong Guk lakukan; mengira ia melakukannya secara diam-diam, namun tidak.

Hanya dalam kurun waktu dua minggu, Yong Guk mengambil langkah drastis, menyatakan perasaannya pada Him Chan di tempat yang sama makhluk cantik tersebut menyelamatkan nyawanya. Meskipun ia tidak yakin seratus persen kalau makhluk mengagumkan seperti Him Chan akan menerima seorang pemimpin geng sepertinya. Tapi...

Kepala bersurai hitam itu mengangguk.

"Ne, aku mau jadi kekasihmu, Bbang~"

Oh, Yong Guk nyaris pingsan mendengarnya.

Setelahnya, semua hal diantara mereka berjalan bagai air mengalir dan hamparan pelangi disana-sini. Him Chan secara mengejutkan dapat dengan mudah mengikuti segala tabiat Yong Guk tanpa halangan berarti; seolah si cantik itu sudah tahu apa dan bagaimana Bang Yong Guk.

Dan seharusnya, jika Yong Guk berada di pemikiran sehatnya, itu adalah suatu pertanda jika... Kim Him Chan bukanlah orang biasa. Tidak ada orang biasa yang dengan mudahnya tetap tersenyum saat dirinya diminta untuk belajar menggunakan senjata. Tidak ada orang biasa yang dengan santai menghadapi transaksi obat-obatan terlarang tanpa bergetar sedikitpun.

Yah, tentu tidak ada.

Kenyataan bagai menghancurkan segala yang Yong Guk percayai dalam sekejap mata.

Semua fatamorgana...

Kim Him Chan adalah polisi.

Yah. Dan keberadaannya di The Mato's adalah sebuah kedok; penyamaran. Dan bahkan... sebagai kekasih Yong Guk.

Semua bohong.

Intrik.

Tipuan...

Tapi...

Bang Yong Guk hanyalah orang biasa yang memiliki hati dan perasaan. Dirinya sangat mencintai Him Chan sepenuh hati. Dan tentunya, aegya mereka.

 _Memaafkannya~_

Hal itulah yang Yong Guk lakukan.

Him Chan adalah bagian dari The Mato's,

Keluarga mereka,

Hyung kesayangan bagi Dae Hyun, Young Jae, Jong Up, dan juga Zelo.

Dan... bagi Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan telah menjadi segalanya. Baik itu teman, kekasih, dan... mereka akan membangun keluarga kecil...

Tapi, manusia hanya bisa berencana, 'kan?

 _Sakit..._

 _Sakit..._

Ugh, Yong Guk merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

 _Sakit..._

Dimana itu?

... agh, jantungnya!

Benar.

 _Sakit..._

Him Chan, namja cantik yang dicintainya sepenuh hati itu... menembak di sana.

 _Sakit..._

Apakah dirinya sekarang mati?

Tapi bukankah itu bagus?

Him Chan menembak, mengakhiri hidupnya, di tempat dimana penderitaan tersebut berasal. Paling tidak, jantung Yong Guk hancur, dihancurkan oleh pemiliknya; Him Chan.

 _Sakit..._

"... kurasa ini sebuah mukjizat. Bukankah menurutmu begitu?"

"... ne..."

 _Eh?_

Suara apa itu?

Apakah itu suara malaikat yang akan membawa rohnya pergi menuju keabadian?

Pip,

Pip,

Pip~

Tapi... apakah suara di keabadian terdengar seperti mesin?

"... dia sangat beruntung karena peluru itu tersangkut tepat di ruas tulang rusuknya..."

 _Deg~_

... mwo...?

"... kau benar. Hanya sedikit bagian dari ujung peluru yang melukai jantungnya... kudengar penangkapannya sangat heboh... ledakan dimana-mana..."

 _Deg~_

"..."

"... tapi kenapa dia tidak juga sadar dari koma? ... ini sudah memasuki bulan ke enam-belas..."

"... entahlah. Dari yang kudengar Dr. Han berkata kalau dia mengalami semacam shock yang membuat otaknya mengirim semacam sugesti untuk tidak bangun... unik, memang..."

 _Deg~_

Pip,

Shock?

... bulan ke enam-belas?

Pip,

Apa...

"Menurutmu suatu hari dia akan bangun?"

... maksudnya?

 _Deg~_

Pip,

... tunggu,

 _Deg~_

Pip,

Jantungnya masih... berdetak?

 _Deg~_

Pip,

Itu berarti...

 **Deg!**

... dia tidak mati?!

Pip!

Pip!

Pip!

"Hei, ada yang salah dengan detak jantungnya!"

KLAP!

"..."

"..."

Putih...

Ruangan putih...

"OMO! DIA MEMBUKA MATANYA! Pa-panggil Dr. Han! CEPAT!

~~~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~~

Langit begitu biru tanpa hiasan awan. Hanya ada segelintir kabut putih di beberapa bagian.

Besar,

Luas,

Dan tinggi...

Sangat tinggi seolah menyisakan ruang untuk kekosongan hati sesosok namja cantik yang tengah menatapinya dari bangku taman ornamen berwarna putih.

"Jangan bilang kalau sebentar lagi kau ingin kembali ke surga, Chanie?" Daniel berceletuk, dengan sukses merusak moment damai penuh penghayatan Him Chan, si namja cantik yang sebelumnya menenggelamkan mata ke arah langit di atas mereka.

"Ish. Kau ini bicara apa, Dan?"

Melihat marbel hitam itu akhirnya membagi pandangan padanya, terlebih dengan alis berkerut dan bibir mengerucut, tidak ada yang bisa Daniel lakukan selain melemparkan cengiran lima jari. "Kkkk~ habis, kau terus-menerus menatap langit. Kau ini, 'kan, malaikat! Aku hanya takut jika sewaktu-waktu sayapmu yang putih mengepak dan, kau akan pergi terbang kembali ke tempatmu berasal; surga."

Kata-kata 'cheesy' yang Daniel ucapkan membuat pipi kanan Him Chan berjengit jijik, " _ewh, that's the most horrible pick-up line that I've ever heard – wait, is that even a pick-up line!?_ " dengusnya geli. Yang dipandangi dengan jijik olehnya hanya tertawa keras sembari memegangi perut.

Mau tidak mau, Him Chan juga ikut tertawa dibuatnya. Yah, Him Chan sangat bersyukur karena akhirnya, hatinya sudah dapat memaafkan Daniel. Tidak ada lagi rasa benci itu selain rasa hangat dan senang melihat Daniel telah berubah. Memang, sudah waktunya Daniel berbakti kepada appa kandungnya—Dennis—, bukan? Mengingat kalau yang membesarkan dan mencurahkan kasih sayang tiada batas padanya selama ini adalah sang appa. Meskipun dulunya Daniel selalu membalasnya dengan kekecewaan.

"Aku bukan malaikat, Dan. Aku membuat banyak kesalahan. Surga bukanlah tempatku selain... **neraka**." Him Chan membisikkan kata terakhir. Makhluk cantik itu tidak membiarkan Daniel mengeluarkan protes. Dia bangkit begitu saja dan berjalan pergi.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana?"

Berbalik, senyuman manis menghiasi wajah cantik Him Chan. "Aku mau tidur siang dengan Malaikat Kecil-Ku sendiri. Bye~ Jangan ngebut dan sampaikan salamku pada appa!" Dirinya berseru, berjalan mundur dengan kedua tangan bergenggaman di belakang; mirip anak kecil.

Him Chan menunggu Daniel membalas senyumannya dan berkata, 'Ne! Akan kusampaikan!' sebelum berbalik dan berjalan dengan benar, menjauh dari bangku taman dimana sebelumnya ia dan Daniel bertemu. Sempat didengarnya namja itu berteriak 'Sampaikan salamku pada Si Kecil!' saat melewati gerbang taman.

Him Chan hanya tersenyum, namun tidak berbalik. Kakinya yang panjang dan kurus melangkah, menyusuri susunan batu yang berbaris rapi, menghiasi jalanan setapak di luar gerbang taman. Rasa hangat dan antusias menghiasi ruang dadanya dikala teringat makhluk mungil, Malaikat Kecil-Nya, yang sebentar lagi akan kembali bergelung dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya.

Bahagia.

Paling tidak Him Chan terlihat bahagia saat ini. Hanya itu yang Daniel butuh...

Biipp, biiiiipp, biiiiippppp...

Getaran smarthphone menginterupsi kedamaian yang Daniel rasakan. Tadinya ia ingin 'sedikit' mengomeli si penelepon namun urung.

APPA'S CALLING...

Ugh. Bisa mati dia jika mengomeli appanya!

"Ne, waegeure, Appa?"

'Dan, _he's... wake up~_ '

 **Deg!**

Mata Daniel terbelalak, "m-mwo?" lirihnya bergetar.

'Bang Yong Guk telah sadar, Dan. Datanglah ke rumah sakit, dan... jangan—'

"Beritahu Chanie." Daniel menyelesaikan apa yang jelas-jelas akan sang appa katakan padanya. Tanpa diberitahu pun, ia mengerti apa dan bagaimana harusnya dirinya mengambil tindakan dalam situasi seperti ini.

'Ne. Jangan beritahu, Himchanie.'

##########^0^###########

Tuhan menghukumnya.

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang akan menunggumu dalam waktu dekat ini, Bang Yong Guk. Setelah keadaanmu pulih, kau akan diadili di pengadilan. Meskipun tidak banyak yang bisa diperdebatkan selain menjatuhimu hukuman mati atas kasus pembunuhan berencana."

Bahkan... 'mati' terdengar lebih baik.

Tuhan membiarkannya hidup... hanya untuk membunuhnya kembali?

Apakah ini cara Tuhan menghukumnya? Dengan membunuhnya dua kali?

 _Huh! What a blessing fate he has~_

"Apa kau tidak akan berbicara sepatah kata pun? Atau... koma membuatmu kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara?!"

Yong Guk merasakan tatapan tajam dari pria paruh baya yang 'berusaha' mengajaknya bicara. Terserah. Ia tidak perduli. Toh, apa gunanya dia membuka suara dan meladeni orang ini?!

"Huh!"

Akhirnya kebisuan Yong Guk membuahkan dengusan si pria paruh baya.

Pip,

Pip,

Pip~

"..."

Hening.

Sempat Yong Guk berpikir kalau pria itu telah pergi ketika suara berat tersebut kembali memenuhi ruangan. Namun ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya karena sekarang, bukannya nada menuntut penuh intimidasi, melainkan nada lirih putus asa.

"Him Chan sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri, Bang Yong Guk."

 _Deg~_

Him Chan...

Benar.

Dimanakah Him Chan sekarang?

Apa Him Chan baik-baik saja?

Apakah Him Chan... merindukannya?

 **Deg!**

 _Ugh..._

Hentakan sakit di dada seolah memberi Yong Guk jawaban jelas; tidak. Tentu saja tidak! Kim Him Chan tidak merindukan Bang Yong Guk. Merindukan berarti kita memikirkan orang tersebut, tapi nyatanya Him Chan... menembak dadanya, tepat di jantung.

Kim Him Chan tidak memikirkan Bang Yong Guk.

Karena Kim Him Chan ingin Bang Yong Guk mati.

Kita tidak memikirkan, apalagi merindukan seseorang yang kita kehendaki mati, bukan?

"Entah apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Kau membuat puteraku kacau. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa setelah penangkapan itu, dan mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian."

 _Deg~_

Mwo?

Him Chan... mengundurkan diri?

 _Deg~_

Wae?

Dennis, si pria paruh baya yang mengajak Yong Guk berbicara, menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berat. Tidak ada gunanya ia menceritakan hal ini pada Yong Guk. Lagipula, untuk apa? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia lakukan?! Mempersatukan Him Chan, puteranya, dengan seorang pidana hukuman mati? Ah! Dia pasti sudah gila!

"Huft... tidak ada gunanya aku berbicara," keluh Dennis sembari bangkit dari kursi. Ditatapnya Yong Guk yang sedari tadi tidak balas menatapnya. Apapun itu, namja yang terbaring di brankar tersebut pastilah mayat hidup karena... sosoknya terlihat begitu kesepian. Dan kosong. Yah, Bang Yong Guk terlihat seperti mayat hidup. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan Him Chan berhubungan lagi denganmu. Camkan itu."

Niat Dennis untuk segera pergi terhenti ketika akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bangun dari koma, Bang Yong Guk mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar sangat berat dan serak—akibat terlalu lama tidak berbicara.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia menembakku, 'kan? Baginya, aku telah mati. Tidak ada orang yang sudi berhubungan dengan seseorang yang telah dianggapnya mati."

 **DEG~**

Dennis bagai tertohok di ulu hati. Tanpa sadar dirinya bergetar. Dia memang tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya—Him Chan dan Yong Guk—, tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa disangkalnya meskipun sudah berulang kali mencoba beralibi,

Him Chan dan Yong Guk,

Keduanya...

 _Deg~_

... saling mencintai.

Yong Guk terlihat kosong tidak bernyawa. Sama halnya dengan pemandangan Kim Him Chan yang menarik pelatuk senjata, merobohkan seorang pemimpin geng ternama belasan bulan yang lalu.

Semua orang berpikir nyawa Yong Guk diselamatkan oleh Tuhan, tapi Dennis tahu, bukan Tuhan yang sepenuhnya berperan dalam menyelamatkan nyawa pria itu.

Him Chan adalah satu dari segelintir sniper handal di kepolisian. Dan meskipun peluru tersangkut di ruas tulang rusuk terdengar seperti keajaiban, hal itu tidak mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang sniper handal. Dalam arti kata lain, Him Chan sengaja. Dia tidak berniat membunuh Bang Yong Guk.

Him Chan, menyelamatkan nyawa Bang Yong Guk dari kematian; dari pistol Dennis yang sudah bersiap sedia menembusi kepala pemimpin geng tersebut degan timah panas.

Melumpuhkan, tapi tidak membunuh.

' _Maafkan appa, Himchanie. Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Bang Yong Guk dari eksekusi mati kali ini.'_

##########^0^##########

Makhluk mungil di tempat tidur bertepuk tangan dengan riang, memperlihatkan gummy pink-nya yang belum terjamahi tulang untuk mengunyah. Ia mulai berceloteh tidak jelas dikala Him Chan melompat antusias ke atas ranjang yang sama, namun pelan dan berhati-hati, seolah ingin mengimbangi keriangan si mungil yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"My Baby Boy~ Kau sudah bangun? Padahal umma ingin tidur siang bersamamu~~"

Bang Min Ki. Bayi berusia 8 bulan yang Him Chan bawa ke dunia setelah melewati perjuangan dan kesakitan berkepanjangan hingga berakhir di meja operasi Seoul Hospital Center.

Bocah periang dan menggemaskan.

Mempesona seperti Him Chan, hanya saja lebih mendominasi gen milik Yong Guk.

Yong Guk...

Reflek Him Chan meremas dada kirinya yang mendadak sakit. Hal ini selalu dirasakannya meskipun hanya mengingat nama 'itu' di dalam hati. Him Chan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila seseorang menyebutkan nama 'itu' secara jelas di hadapannya. Mungkin dia akan mengalami sesak nafas, larut akan rasa bersalah dan kekecewaan. Him Chan benci itu.

Seolah Tuhan ingin menghukumnya dengan rasa bersalah, dari waktu ke waktu, dapat Him Chan lihat sosok mungil dari malaikat kecil-Nya semakin mirip Yong Guk. Rahasia alam sungguh membingungkan, eoh?! Min Ki mewarisi mata, raut wajah beserta senyuman gummy smile dari sang appa, tapi kenapa makhluk mungil tersebut bisa terlihat sangat cantik mempesona dibandingkan garang seperti yang seharusnya ia warisi dari Yong Guk?!

Apa karena kulit putih pucatnya yang serupa dengan Him Chan?

Ataukah... bibir pink kemerahannya yang tipis, namun tertarik dengan sempurna ketika ia melakukan gummy smile?

"Himchanie? Kau sudah pulang!"

Suara dari arah pintu kamar membuat Him Chan menoleh. Senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya menyambut kedatangan wanita tua yang telah berjasa membesarkannya sedari kecil, sang ibu pemilik panti. Him Chan memanggilnya 'umma' karena begitulah sosok yeoja tersebut baginya. "Umma, mianhe, aku merepotkan umma lagi untuk menjaga Min Ki. Apa dia bawel?"

"Kkkk~ sudah umma bilang, 'kan, Min Ki bersikap jauh lebih manis darimu, Himchanie. Dia tidur seharian saat kau tinggal."

 _Well, another proof that Min Ki is his appa copied-alike._

"Kau sudah makan siang? Kami tadi membuat sup dan kroket. Ingin umma bawakan ke sini?"

Him Chan menggeleng, "tidak usah, Umma. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri setelah membuatkan susu formula untuk Min Ki." Terkadang Him Chan bingung bagaimana caranya ia harus membalas kebaikan sang 'umma'. Meskipun sudah membantu dalam pembaharuan bangunan panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan, Him Chan merasa hal itu masih belum cukup. Uang tentu bukan jalan terbaik untuk menebus kebaikan seseorang.

"... dadada..." Min Ki kembali berceloteh. Bibir bawahnya yang mungil turun, dibasahi oleh saliva. Marbel cokelatnya menatap Him Chan dengan kedua tangan memegangi punggung tangan namja cantik itu, seolah ia tengah mengajak sang umma berbicara. Atau mungkin ingin mengatakan sesuatu?

Him Chan mendapatkan jawabannya saat Min Ki mulai membungkuk dan menghisap punggung tangan yang sebelumnya makhluk mungil menggemaskan tersebut sentuh. "A, a, a~! No, Baby Boy..." larang Him Chan sembari menyelipkan kedua tangan ke tubuh bagian bawah lengan Min Ki dan mengangkat bayi mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya. "Umma's not edible, Baby~ Min Ki lapar, ne? Min Ki ingin minum susu~?"

"Aaaa~~!" pekik si mungil riang. Saking antusiasnya, Him Chan harus mengeratkan lengan agar Min Ki tidak terjatuh saat menggeliat dan menghentak-hentak dalam gendongannya.

"Aigoo~ Min Ki Umma benar-benar lapar, ne~?" Him Chan berdendang, menyentuhkan puncak hidung mereka. Pekikan riang dari bibir mungil Min Ki kembali memenuhi ruang kamar, membuat namja cantik yang menatapnya penuh puja ikut tertawa dan melayangkan kecupan kilat ke bibir. Tidak perduli meskipun saat ini saliva milik Min Ki juga ikut berkilauan di bibir bawah Him Chan.

Pemandangan hangat diantara ibu-anak tersebut membuat si ibu panti tersenyum dan menggeleng; ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau 'anak' yang disayanginya, akhirnya benar-benar resmi menjadi seorang 'ibu'. Kejadian di masa lalu yang Him Chan alami, sempat membuatnya sangsi kalau makhluk cantik tersebut akan membuka lagi hatinya untuk orang lain. Tapi lihatlah sekarang? Him Chan membuka hatinya, jatuh cinta, dan memiliki makhluk menggemaskan yang dinamainya Min Ki.

Err... meskipun ia membuka hati bukan kepada seseorang yang tepat.

"Himchanie, apa sudah ada kabar mengenai Bang Yong Guk?" Tanpa bisa dicegah, bibirnya bergerak menanyakan hal tersebut. Ia tahu 'Bang Yong Guk' adalah titik terawan bagi Him Chan tapi...

Dan makhluk cantik yang nyaris keluar dari pintu mematung seketika. Lima detik dalam keheningan, Him Chan akhirnya berbalik. Senyuman di bibir yang tidak menyentuh mata terpasang di wajahnya. Ada kedutan di sudut alis, seolah tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Umma. Sudah dua bulan ini aku tidak mengunjunginya."

Yah, ruang dadanya bagai menyempit, menyesakkan, larut akan rasa bersalah dan kekecewaan. Jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang ia duga sebelumnya.

Him Chan benci.

Semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

##########^0^##########

"Dia pulih dengan cepat, Dan." Dennis menjelaskan keadaan Bang Yong Guk pada sang putera.

Keduanya tengah duduk di kursi panjang lorong rumah sakit. Berbicara. Tadinya Daniel bersikeras ingin menemui Bang Yong Guk langsung. Tapi Dennis segera menghentikannya dengan menjanjikan penjelasan yang lebih pasti. Berkata bahwa percuma mengajak Bang Yong Guk berbicara saat ini. Lagipula, apa yang ingin Daniel bicarakan dengan namja itu? Tidak menutup kemungkinan, 'kan, kalau keduanya akan berakhir dengan baku hantam? Atau paling tidak, sumpah serapah dari mulut Daniel—itulah yang Dennis pikirkan akan terjadi.

"Lalu?" Daniel menuntut. Penjelasan sang appa benar-benar jauh dari kata 'pasti' seperti yang ia janjikan beberapa menit lalu. "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu pada appa?"

"Huft... dia bahkan tidak mau berbicara sepatah kata pun sejak tersadar. Satu-satunya yang ia katakan padaku adalah—"

"Apa? Apa yang dikatakannya?!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Dennis melarikan telapak tangan untuk mengatup pipi beserta matanya frustasi. "Apa menurutmu aku melakukan kesalahan, Dan?" tanya-nya tiba-tiba.

Daniel hanya menatap sang appa dengan kening berkerut. Melakukan kesalahan? Kesalahan apa yang appa-nya ini maksudkan? "Appa, apa yang sebenarnya appa bicarakan?"

"Bang Yong Guk, Dan. Dia... aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Him Chan. Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya padaku?" Lagi-lagi Dennis bertanya. Tentu saja Daniel tidak tahu! Bukankah baru saja ia menanyakan hal yang sama!? "Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang... membuatku bergetar. Dia berkata Him Chan tidak akan sudi menjalin hubungan dengannya karena... bagi Him Chan, dia sudah mati. Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih menggangguku? Ekspresinya saat mengatakannya.. sangat mirip dengan ekspresi Him Chan di saat kejadian 'itu'."

Kejadian 'itu'; kejadian dimana Him Chan merobohkan Bang Yong Guk dengan satu tembakan. Tentu Daniel mengingatnya dengan jelas meskipun ia menyaksikannya bertepatan saat suara ledakan senjata terdengar. Him Chan yang anggun, Daniel tidak pernah menyaksikan, apalagi membayangkan, makhluk cantik tersebut mampu memegangi senjata dengan pasti. Namun hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Him Chan telah banyak berubah. Bahkan di dalam catatan kepolisian milik Him Chan yang Daniel baca, ia adalah sniper ahli, menguasai beberapa jenis ilmu beladiri, bahkan, merakit senjata api.

"Aku merasa telah melakukan kesalahan besar." Dennis terus bergumam, tidak perduli jika sang putera masih mendengarkannya atau tidak. "Aku tidak bodoh, Dan. Aku tahu Him Chan sangat mencintai pria itu! Dia membiarkannya hidup! Dan... Bang Yong Guk juga... t-tapi, dia seorang kriminal! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu! Dia akan dijatuhi hukuman mati, Dan. Aku... a-aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Him Chan. Ugh, seharusnya aku tidak melibatkannya dalam hal ini. Semua salahku! Aku telah mengacaukan hidup puteraku sendiri."

Daniel hanya duduk disana. Mendengarkan dan melihat sendiri bagaimana wajah paruh baya yang selalu terlihat tangguh di matanya tersebut, sekarang tertekuk dengan kerutan frustasi.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyiksa selain menanggung rasa bersalah.

Daniel tahu betul hal itu.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?! Bang Yong Guk akan dijatuhi hukuman mati oleh pengadilan. Himchanie... dan juga Min Ki..."

Indera pendengaran Daniel seolah berhenti disana. Otaknya dalam sekejap memikirkan hal lain. Mungkin, ehm, mungkin, appa-nya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi... satu hal yang Daniel ketahui, ia bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Memberitahu Him Chan mengenai keadaan Bang Yong Guk, adalah langkah pertama.

'Sudah saatnya aku menebus kesalahanku padamu, 'kan, Chanie~?'

~~~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~~

Yong Guk menatap kosong ruangan putih dengan hiasan beberapa tirai biru tosca di jendela. Membosankan. Semua terlihat sama, meskipun Yong Guk tidak mau ambil pusing dan perduli. Toh, dia akan mati juga, 'kan!? Untuk apa memikirkan ketidak-nyamanan yang disuguhkan oleh dunia tidak penting ini?!

Fuck.

FUCK for everything! Damn the world that so cruel for playing with his little heart.

"Omo!"

Suara terkesiap dari arah pintu membuat Yong Guk menoleh hanya untuk mendapati seorang yeoja berambut pirang dengan pakaian perawat.

"Bang Yong Guk-ssi, sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya yeoja itu yang anehnya, terdengar begitu penuh perhatian. Wae? Bukankah semua orang awam seharusnya menakuti Bang Yong Guk? Mengingat kalau dirinya adalah seorang pemimpin geng, yang tertangkap dan dirawat di rumah sakit sebagai pasien narapidana dengan pengawalan khusus.

Seakan mengerti akan tatapan lurus yang namja di atas brankar tunjukkan padanya, si perawat membungkuk dan meminta maaf karena sudah bersikap lancang... lancang karena tidak memperkenalkan namanya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengajak orang lain bicara?

What the hell! Ada apa dengan yeoja ini?! She thinks that someone like Bang Yong Guk, give a crap 'bout that?! No. Of course NOT.

"Aku Jun Hyo Sung, salah satu perawat yang menjagamu, Bang Yong Guk-ssi. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyo Sung."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" desis Yong Guk dingin. Namja itu kembali memalingkan wajah, menatap ke arah jendela tertutup tirai seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum kedatangan Si Perawat Hyo Sung.

Seharusnya kata-kata sinis yang Yong Guk lontarkan, membuat siapa saja akan jengkel dan langsung menganggap pria itu terlalu angkuh dan tidak tahu berterima kasih. Tapi lain halnya dengan Hyo Sung yang malah tersenyum lembut, lengkap dengan eyesmile, trademark andalannya. Well, meskipun Bang Yong Guk tidak akan melihatnya.

"Bagimu hal ini memang tidak penting, tapi bagiku... yah, aku sangat peduli. Setidaknya aku harus membiarkan orang yang telah menyelamatkan adikku dari kebekuan hatinya dengan cinta, tahu namaku." Hyo Sung dapat melihat tatapan tajam itu kembali menatapnya. Kali ini dipenuhi kebingungan. "Aku adalah kakak angkat Himchanie. Kami besar bersama-sama di panti asuhan," lanjutnya memperjelas, membuat mata penuh tanya tersebut membelalak lebar.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu mengatakan semua ini padaku?" Yong Guk bergetar. Bagaimanapun, nama Him Chan berefek besar pada sistem sarafnya. Kemarin dia bertemu ayah angkat Him Chan, sekarang dia bertemu dengan kakak angkatnya. Dunia bagai menyempit. Sekali lagi, bayang-bayang Kim Him Chan yang cantik kembali menguasai benak Yong Guk. Apakah Him Chan baik-baik saja? Apakah... Him Chan melahirkan... Min Ki 'Mereka'? Kalau benar, apakah Min Ki sangat cantik seperti Him Chan?

"... aku ingin mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padamu, Yong Guk-ssi. Gumawo, telah menyelamatkan Himchanie dari mimpi buruknya. Gumawo, telah membiarkan Himchanie merasakan kembali apa itu artinya cinta dan rasa dicintai. Guma—"

"Aku memang mencintai Him Chan. Tapi tidak dengannya. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk sesuatu yang tidak nyata," sela Yong Guk... tertawa hambar? Hanya sesaat, karena berikutnya ia membungkam kedua bibir rapat, seolah takut jika isakan lirih akan keluar dari tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. Bang Yong Guk adalah namja kuat. He won't show any cracks. Ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan orang asing.

Hyo Sung tidak bodoh. Sinar kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua manik bergetar tersebut terlalu nyata untuk disembunyikannya dengan ekspresi kaku. Maka dari itu, Hyo Sung memberi waktu bagi Yong Guk untuk tenggelam dalam kesunyian dengan berdiri diam di samping brankarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergilah. Aku tidak butuh ditemani."

Menggeleng, Hyo Sung kembali tersenyum manis. "Ani. Aku sudah mengatakan, bukan, kalau aku adalah salah satu perawat pribadimu?! Aku disini untuk mengawasimu," ujar yeoja itu ramah, seolah Bang Yong Guk tidak pernah mengusirnya.

"Tsk! Apa mereka meremehkanku? Menugaskan seorang suster untuk mengawasiku?! Asal kau tahu, Hyo Sung-ssi, kedua tangan yang diborgol ini bukanlah halangan berarti. Aku dengan mudah akan menemukan cara untuk membukanya dan menyerangmu. Jadi—"

"Tapi kau tidak akan melakukannya," potong Hyo Sung cepat. Senyuman lembut masih membayangi sudut bibirnya saat kembali berbicara dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ekspresi keras Yong Guk berubah perlahan; menjadi lebih rileks. Dan takjub. "Kau bukanlah orang jahat. Kau membunuh orang-orang tertentu untuk menyelamatkan ratusan nyawa tidak bersalah dari kecacatan hukum. Kau adalah orang baik, Bang Yong Guk-ssi. Jadi menyerangku... kau tidak akan melakukannya."

"..."

Hening menguasai. Yong Guk kehilangan kata-katanya. Terus terang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Hyo Sung seolah mengenalnya dengan baik. Apa Him Chan yang...

"Himchanie menceritakannya padaku," tambah Hyo Sung. Apa yeoja ini cenayang? Dia bisa membaca pikiran, eoh?

"Kkkk~"

Tiba-tiba Hyo Sung terkikik, seakan dirinya mendengar apa yang tengah Yong Guk asumsikan padanya. "Aku bukan cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiran, aku hanya bisa membaca dari ekspresimu saat ini, Yong Guk-ssi."

Really? So much for reading expression.

Tidak ingin meladeni ke'aneh'an Hyo Sung, Yong Guk mengedarkan pandang. Apapun itu, asal jangan yeoja aneh ini, pikirnya.

Dan saat itulah, manik mata Yong Guk menangkap bandul rantai yang digantungkan pada leher... boneka Tigger? Sejak kapan boneka itu berada disana? Padahal sebelumnya... tidak ada? Apa Yong Guk yang terlalu acuh sehingga tidak melihatnya?

Mengetahui kemana arah pandang namja di atas brankar, Hyo Sung tersenyum penuh arti. "Lucu, ne? Boneka itu milik Min Ki. Sungguh mengherankan bagaimana bayi bisa tidak menangis saat mainannya ditinggal untukmu." Hyo Sung mengatakannya dengan santai dan takjub. Tentu jauh berbeda dengan Yong Guk yang langsung terbelalak dan terkesiap.

"Mi-Min... Ki?" kata namja itu bergetar.

Tersenyum lembut, Hyo Sung mengangguk. "Ne. Himchanie dan Min Ki datang menjengukmu tadi malam. Saat kau tidur."

Deg~

Apa maksud semua ini? Him Chan datang menjenguknya? ... bersama Min Ki?

"A-apakah i-itu benar? Hi-Him Chan da-datang... menjenguk-ku...? Ber-bersama... hiks! Min... Ki?" Dinding keras kepura-puraan Yong Guk runtuh dalam sekejap. Ia terisak. Tidak perduli lagi kalau dirinya menangis di hadapan orang asing.

"Ne. Min Ki sangat riang saat bertemu denganmu. Seolah dia dapat merasakan dan tahu bahwa kau adalah appa-nya, Yong Guk-ssi. Min Ki adalah bocah lelaki paling menggemaskan yang pernah kulihat."

Deg~

"... bocah lelaki?" Yong Guk tak ubahnya seperti robot yang bertanya dengan beberapa kalimat singkat namun menginginkan beribu penjelasan. Yah, Hyo Sung sepertinya sama sekali tidak keberatan karena terus menanggapi dengan senyuman eyesmile.

"Ne. Himchanie melahirkan seorang bocah lelaki 8 bulan yang lalu. Dia memberinya namamu, Yong Guk-ssi; 'Bang' Min Ki."

Deg~

Wae?

Bukankah menamai Min Ki dengan marga 'Bang' adalah hal terakhir yang akan Him Chan lakukan? Makhluk cantik itu... menginginkan Yong Guk mati, 'kan?

"Ini."

Yong Guk begitu tenggelam dengan pertanyaan di otaknya sehingga tidak menyadari kalau Hyo Sung telah membawa boneka tigger tersebut dari atas meja nakas padanya.

Set,

Dengan tangan bergetar Yong Guk menerima benda tersebut, berusaha memegangi boneka di antara tangan yang terborgol satu sama lain. Bandul rantai di leher boneka itu... oh, tentu Yong Guk mengenalnya dengan baik. Itu adalah bandul jam yang sebelumnya Yong Guk pakaikan di leher Him Chan, di saat mereka melakukan misi penyerangan di rumah Samuel James.

Him Chan... masih menyimpannya.

Dan jelas sekarang, Him Chan ingin mengembalikannya pada Yong Guk.

"Hiks..."

Air mata mulai mengalir tidak terkontrol.

Tes,

Tes,

Tes~

Jatuh menetes, tanpa terhalang membasahi wajah Tigger yang tersenyum. Bahkan... boneka milik Min Ki memiliki aroma strawberry-citrus. Seperti Him Chan.

"A-hiks! Apakah Min-Min Ki... hiks! Cantik seperti Him Chan?" Yong Guk tidak dapat menahannya. Dia begitu penasaran dan sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

"Eum! Dia sangat cantik seperti Him Chan. Tapi kau tahu? Min Ki jauh lebih mirip denganmu, Yong Guk-ssi; mata, raut wajah, bahkan... Himchanie bilang, gummy smile. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum, jadi..." Kalimat Hyo Sung menggantung begitu namja di depannya tersenyum haru diantara tangis. Gummy smile tampak nyata. "... well, kurasa Himchanie benar. Senyuman gummy smile kalian mirip."

"Kkkk~ hiks! Kau bercanda, Hyo Sung-ssi? Kalau Min Ki mirip denganku, hiks! Dia tidak akan cantik!" celetuk Yong Guk tertawa geli dan... terisak? Membingungkan, memang.

Hyo Sung diam-diam bernafas lega; lega karena atmosfer di sekitar mereka tidak lagi tegang, dan lega karena Yong Guk sudah memanggilnya dengan benar. "Tapi itu benar, Yong Guk-ssi! Aku tidak bercanda! Min Ki sangat mirip denganmu. Tapi entah mengapa dia terlihat sangat cantik. Aku menduga pastilah karena kulitnya yang sangat putih dan bibir pink kemerahan ber-philtrum-nya yang ia warisi dari Himchanie."

Ada rasa damai di ruang dada Yong Guk.

Kepala namja tampan itu mengangguk. Yah, Yong Guk selalu mengagumi bagian-bagian tersebut dari diri Him Chan. Sebuah keajaiban karena Min Ki Mereka juga mewarisinya.

Hanya hal kecil, namun berpengaruh besar dalam wujud aegya mereka, eoh?

"Him Chan memang sangat cantik. Kurasa Tuhan juga tidak kuasa mengabaikan hal itu dan menurunkannya pada putera kami."

Cara Bang Yong Guk berbicara, seolah namja itu tengah sendiri. Tidak terkunci di ruangan putih membosankan. Hyo Sung tidak berada disana. Begitu juga dengan orang lain. Apa saat ini namja itu membayangkan dirinya dan Him Chan berkumpul bersama? Tertawa bahagia bersama putera mereka dalam pangkuannya?

"Mungkin kau benar," ujar Hyo Sung memulai, "tapi aku pernah mendengar ada takhayul yang mengatakan, rupa seorang anak akan mengikuti wajah dari pasangan yang paling dicintai. Dan Min Ki bagai mengkombinasi rupa kalian dengan baik. Kalian saling mencintai. Kau harus mempercayai Himchanie, Yong Guk-ssi." Hyo Sung mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan nada penuh harap.

Mungkinkah mereka masih memiliki harapan?

Tidak.

Bang Yong Guk dan Kim Him Chan tidak mungkin bersama.

Kalaupun makhluk cantik itu mencintainya, masa depan apa yang mereka punya?

Bang Yong Guk adalah narapidana yang akan dijatuhi hukuman mati.

There is no future, except, the death.

Menghapus air mata dengan lengan bajunya, Yong Guk menatap yeoja berpakaian suster tersebut. Bibir tersenyum, namun matanya berkaca-kaca seolah menyampaikan permintaan maaf—Hyo Sung tidak tahu untuk apa. Awalnya.

"Kalaupun aku mempercayainya... apakah itu bisa mengubah sesuatu, Hyo Sung-ssi? Masalah takhayul yang kau bicarakan, kurasa juga memiliki versi lain. Ada yang mengatakan rupa seorang anak akan mengikuti rupa seseorang yang paling dibenci oleh orang tuanya. Itu disebut karma, Hyo Sung-ssi."

Itu benar.

Hyo Sung rasanya ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri karena melibatkan takhayul dalam hal ini. Toh, takhayul selalu memiliki dua versi layaknya yin dan yang; keduanya berlawanan, berbeda jauh layaknya baik dan buruk.

"Berhenti membicarakan hal tidak nyata padaku, Hyo Sung-ssi. Dalam realita, Bang Yong Guk tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi dengan Kim Him Chan. Bang Yong Guk hanyalah narapidana yang akan menghadapi kematian untuk kedua kalinya. Bang Yong Guk akan ke **neraka**."

"T-tapi..."

"Could you leave me alone? Please?"

Yong Guk jelas tidak menerima bantahan. Membuat Hyo Sung dengan berat hati melangkah keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan namja yang kembali larut dalam pikirannya dan menatap kosong tirai jendela.

Cukup lama Yong Guk melakukan hal itu. Terlihat berpikir, namun tidak satupun yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Jemari lentik milik Yong Guk tampak meraba pelan permukaan boneka di tangannya.

Lembut...

Dan halus...

Apakah rasanya saat tangannya menyentuh kulit Min Ki?

Apakah Min Ki tahu kalau Yong Guk adalah appa-nya?

Deg,

Apakah Min Ki tahu kalau appa-nya akan pergi untuk selamanya?

DEG!

Mendadak Yong Guk takut mati. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Dulu dia memang tidak perduli, tapi sekarang? Yong Guk memiliki sesuatu; alasan untuk dirinya tetap hidup.

Keluarga kecilnya dan Him Chan...

Grep~

Rasa gamang membuat genggaman kedua tangan Yong Guk mengeras. Tigger tercengkeram erat disana dan...

"Dadada~"

... mengeluarkan suara.

What the...

Reflek Yong Guk menatap benda di tangannya intens. Suara celotehan bayi tersebut berasal dari sana. Apa boneka harimau ini dilengkapi perekam suara? Ragu-ragu, Yong Guk kembali mencengkeram keras tubuh Tigger.

"Aaaa~!"

Kembali suara terdengar. Kali ini pekikan riang bayi.

Deg~

... Min Ki?

"Ne, Baby~? Anak Umma lapar~?"

Deg~

... Him... Chan?

Yong Guk tidak berdaya ketika bahunya mulai bergetar hebat.

"Hiks..."

Ia kembali menangis. Melimpahkan segala rasa sakit dan kesedihan dengan memeluk erat boneka berbentuk harimau tersebut di dada. Hal ini mengakibatkan bermacam-macam suara milik Him Chan dan aegya mereka tervokal tanpa henti. Hingga suara-suara itu berhenti dan hanya tangisan Yong Guk yang terdengar.

Namun tampaknya bukan hanya itu.

"... Gukie, hi~ aku—"

Yong Guk terkesiap, menjauhkan boneka itu dari pelukan hanya untuk menatapnya tidak percaya.

God...

Him Chan mengiriminya pesan melalui boneka ini?

~~~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Matamu membengkak hebat, Chanie."

Him Chan hanya mengulum senyum mendengar komentar Daniel. Dia menangis semalaman. Tentu saja matanya akan membengkak. "Oh, geure? Aku hanya, eum... sedikit emosional semalam. Haruskah aku menutupinya dengan make up?" tanya Him Chan berkelakar. Sayangnya, Daniel tidak ikut tertawa dan malah semakin menyipitkan mata menatapnya. "Huft... what's up, Dan? Tell me." Makhluk cantik itu akhirnya menyerah membuat suasana diantara mereka sedikit rileks.

"I'm sorry, Chanie. But I can't laugh like the way you do right now. Ceritakan padaku, benarkah Bang Yong Guk tidak terbangun sama sekali saat kau dan Min Ki mengunjunginya?"

Tsk! Baru 2 menit lalu namja blasteran ini menanyakannya.

"Ish! Ne!" Tentu saja Him Chan menyahutnya dengan ketus saat ini. Tapi pertanyaan tersebut membawa si cantik kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Membuat senyum damai menghiasi wajahnya yang menatap nanar ke depan, ke arah jalan raya di sudut taman. "Dia... tertidur seperti bayi saat kami mengunjunginya~"

 **#Flashback**

Him Chan melangkah dengan cepat, membawa Min Ki dalam dekapannya yang tampak asyik memainkan boneka tigger favoritnya. Ini memang sudah menjelang tengah malam, tapi dengan bantuan Daniel, Him Chan dapat dengan mudah melewati gerbang rumah sakit meskipun tentu saja ini sudah lewat waktu berkunjung.

Tap, tap, tap, tap~

Langkah sepatu Him Chan terdengar nyaring bergema dan memantul di sekitaran lorong sepi rumah sakit yang dilewatinya.

Makhluk mungil dalam gendongan si cantik terkadang mengalihkan pandang dari boneka untuk menatap sang umma penuh tanya, lalu ketika yang ditatapi menyempatkan diri balas menatapnya, ia akan terpekik riang. Min Ki selalu menyukai perhatian. Dan Him Chan tentu tidak keberatan memberikan sebanyak yang si mungil mau.

Tap!

Akhirnya.

Him Chan tiba disana.

Ruangan VVIP yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Karena ruangan ini hanya berbentuk persegi empat dan dilengkapi pintu besi dengan jendela pengintip berteralis.

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

Glup~

Menelan saliva gugup, Him Chan berusaha menenangkan debaran berisik jantungnya saat meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya.

Kret~

Engsel dari besi menyebabkan suara yang ditimbulkan sedikit nyaring. Berbagai ketakutan akan apa yang akan terjadi membuat kepala si cantik sedikit berdenyut.

Bagaimana kalau Yong Guk marah?

Bagaimana kalau Yong Guk tidak mau berbicara dengannya? Ah, atau yang lebih parah, bagaimana kalau namja itu tidak mau berbicara dan melihatnya?!

Itu. Menyakitkan.

Tapi ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Min Ki harus bertemu dengan appa-nya. Err, Him Chan tidak akan berbohong kalau dia juga merindukan manik cokelat gelap milik Yong Guk balas menatapnya.

Hanya saja tekad Him Chan harus dikalahkan oleh kata pepatah; dimana manusia hanya bisa berencana namun Tuhan lah yang menentukan segalanya.

Ia mendapati Yong Guk tertidur di brankarnya.

Damai.

Him Chan bahkan ragu apakah Yong Guk benar-benar sudah tersadar dari koma.

"Kkkk~ ini menjelang tengah malam, Kim Him Chan. Apa yang kau harapkan?!" menceramahi dirinya sendiri, Him Chan melangkah mendekat. Ia perlahan duduk pada kursi yang tersedia di samping brankar, menatap wajah damai yang sudah 2 bulan ini tidak dilihatnya dikarenakan putusnya harapan.

Him Chan sempat berpikir kalau namja yang ia cintai tidak akan pernah bangun. Membawa rasa bersalah Him Chan ke ruang hampa fana ketidak-sadaran; dimana Him Chan akan mengutuk diri selamanya, berdoa kepada Tuhan agar membakar jiwanya saja ke neraka. Secepatnya.

Tapi... keajaiban terjadi.

Yong Guk membuka mata,

Setelah 16 bulan koma.

Keajaiban.

"Dadada~ ba... da~ da~"

Mendadak Min Ki dalam pangkuan Him Chan aktif berbicara. Dan si cantik harus terkesiap saat melihat kedua tangan mungil baby fat tersebut, meraih ke atas brankar.

"Waegeure, Baby~? Kau ingin berada di samping appa~?"

"Aaaa~!"

God... apa Min Ki merasakan ikatan batin antara dirinya dan Yong Guk?

"Kurasa Min Ki mengenali siapa Yong Guk-ssi, Himchanie~"

Him Chan memegang dadanya. Ia terkesiap dan langsung berpaling ke arah pintu. Hyo Sung. Entah sejak kapan noona-nya itu masuk. "Noona! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kkkk, geure? Mianhe~" Dengan santainya Hyo Sung berceletuk, membuat namja cantik yang baru saja menggurutuinya gemas sendiri. "Omo, Yong Guk-ssi masih tidur? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkannya, Himchanie?"

"Huft... dia terlihat damai sekali, Noona. Akan lebih baik bila... seperti ini."

Kata-kata lirih Him Chan membuat Hyo Sung memutar bola mata. Rasanya dia sudah cukup melihat namdongsaeng-nya bertingkah seperti ini. "Himchanie, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu atas semua yang terjadi! Kau sudah mencoba menyelamatkan Yong Guk dari tuduhan pembunuhan, tapi, dia tetap bersikeras melakukannya, 'kan!? Jadi, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Himchanie. Kau harus mulai berpikir bahwa ini semua adalah kehendak takdir."

Him Chan terhenyak, "lalu... apa yang harus kulakukan, Noona? Aku tidak bisa—"

"Mulailah dengan memaafkan dirimu sendiri, Himchanie. Aku memang tidak mengenal Yong Guk, tapi jika benar apa yang kau ceritakan tentangnya, aku yakin kalau dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama; Yong Guk akan memaafkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi."

Benarkah?

Oh, seandainya Him Chan bisa membawa otaknya untuk berpikir se-optimis itu. Tapi tidak. Him Chan tidak bisa melakukannya! Tatapan hancur dan penuh kekecewaan Yong Guk waktu itu... membekas dalam ingatan Him Chan layaknya karat pada besi; perlahan menghancurkan permukaan keras yang ditempati.

Him Chan tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, kenapa Yong Guk akan melakukannya?!

"Da!"

Lengkingan tinggi Min Ki membuat si namja cantik menatap makhluk mungil tersebut.

Tampaknya Min Ki kesal karena sang umma mengabaikan keinginannya dan terus berusaha mencoba meraih, seolah ingin merangkak sendiri ke atas brankar. Hal ini membuat Him Chan tersenyum dan mengabulkan permintaan si mungil. Min Ki diangkatnya dan di tempatkan di samping Yong Guk yang tengah tertidur.

Merangkak, tangan mungil tersebut bergerak antusias ke arah leher Yong Guk. Him Chan sempat menduga kalau Min Ki akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat namja di atas brankar merasa tidak nyaman, tapi apa yang terjadi... Him Chan tidak pernah menduganya.

Grep~

"Ap... pa! Pa, pa~!"

O. My. God.

DEG~

Min Ki... memeluk leher Yong Guk dan memanggilnya... APPA?!

Terdengar tarikan nafas terkesiap. Hyo Sung. Yeoja itu tentu juga menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. " Hi-Himchanie... Min-Ki... mengucapkan kata... pertamanya~" bisik Hyo Sung takjub.

Jika Hyo Sung takjub, lain halnya dengan Him Chan yang langsung bergetar. Namja cantik tersebut menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan ke depan mulut, menutupnya karena...

"Hiks..."

... isakan lirih akan terlalu nyaring keluar dari sana.

Makhluk cantik itu menangis. Air mata berbondong-bondong turun, membasahi pipi putihnya dengan aliran anak sungai tanpa henti. Pemandangan aegya mereka memeluk leher Yong Guk penuh kasih sayang dan memanggilnya 'appa', begitu menghangatkan sekaligus menyakitkan disaat bersamaan.

Seandainya mereka di situasi berbeda. Seandainya Yong Guk bukanlah narapidana yang tidak diragukan lagi, akan dijatuhi hukuman mati. Him Chan dapat membayangkan bagaimana Yong Guk dengan riangnya mengajak Min Ki bermain, sementara dirinya sendiri menyiapkan makanan karena mereka akan pergi piknik.

Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Dan itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Meskipun menyedihkan dan membuat dadanya sesak, Him Chan rasa ini adalah saat terakhir dia, Min Ki, dan Yong Guk dapat bertemu.

Him Chan sudah menyiapkan rencana dengan matang. Dia akan membebaskan Yong Guk dari hukuman gantung. Walaupun hal tersebut akan ber-konsekuensi besar karena, mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Yong Guk harus tetap hidup.

Apapun yang terjadi.

"Noona, kau bisa membantuku?"

Ada sesuatu dari tatapan marbel hitam Him Chan yang membuat Hyo Sung merasa was-was. "Ye?" tanya-nya ragu.

"Pastikan, Yong Guk menerima Tigger ini."

"Ne?"

 **#End Flashback**

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan tersebut menarik Him Chan dari ingatan. Daniel selalu pintar merusak khayalan orang dengan pertanyaan menyebalkan. "Ish! Ne, Dan. Kau pikir... aku punya pilihan? Aku yang memulai semua ini. Dan akulah yang seharusnya mengakhirinya."

Daniel menatap wajah cantik di sampingnya nanar, "kalau begitu, libatkan aku," ucapnya lirih namun pasti.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu dalam hal ini. Misi ini bisa saja berbahaya dan membuatmu kehilangan nya—" Kata-kata Him Chan terhenti begitu Daniel meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya dan menyentaknya ke belakang, sehingga sekarang, mata mereka bertemu.

"Karena itulah, libatkan aku, Chanie. Kalau nyawamu menjadi taruhannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Kau tidak sendiri lagi, Chanie. Kau harus memikirkan Min Ki sebelum melemparkan dirimu sendiri ke dasar jurang. Maka dari itu, biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Libatkan. Aku."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberiku kesempatan untuk terlepas dari rasa bersalah ini? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dihantui mimpi buruk oleh penyesalan?" Daniel tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan perkataannya. Tapi tentu saja, Him Chan seolah tertohok.

Ne. tentu saja Him Chan tahu bagaimana rasanya!

"Aku tahu, Dan."

Deg~

Ekspresi murung pada wajah cantik itu membuat Daniel merasa bersalah. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Him Chan.

"Karena itu, Chanie, libatkan aku. Ini adalah caraku menebus kesalahanku padamu. Please...?"

Rasa ragu masih menguasai marbel hitamnya saat kepala Him Chan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, Dan. Nyawa Gukie bergantung padamu."

"Dan, aku sudah memaafkanmu~"

~~~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~~

"... aku minta maaaf, Gukie. Aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku, tapi..."

Kepala Yong Guk menggeleng tidak setuju. Suara penuh sesal Him Chan dan permohonan maafnya... oh, kenapa mereka jadi seperti ini?

"Hiks..."

Tes,

Tes,

Tes~

"Aku tetap akan mengatakannya. Maafkan aku. Kau boleh membenci dan mengutukku semaumu. Aku pantas mendapatkannya..."

"..."

Hening beberapa detik, seolah Him Chan kesulitan menemukan kata-kata.

"Hiks~"

Deg~

Bukan kesulitan menemukan kata-kata.

Him Chan menangis.

"Hiks~ jeongmal mianheyo, Gukie. Hiks! Aku tidak punya pilihan selain me-menembakmu... hiks! Ka-karena polisi lain pasti akan melakukannya – hiks! Dan membunuhmu! Hiks~ mianhe..."

"Hiks..." Yong Guk tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain ikut menangis bersama Him Chan. Sesekali kepalanya menggeleng tidak setuju. Tidak. Dia tidak membenci Him Chan. Tidak. Him Chan tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah. Takdirlah yang...

DEG!

Yong Guk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Takdirlah yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkan hidupnya. Yong Guk penasaran, sampai kapankah takdir akan sedikit lebih 'melunak' padanya?

"Gukie, apa kau mendengar suara Min Ki? Dia sangat periang, 'kan? Dia tersenyum sepertimu, Gukie. Min Ki sangat menyukaimu. Kau percaya apa yang diucapkannya saat bertemu denganmu semalam? Appa. Dia memanggilmu 'appa'. Hiks~ aku terkejut sekali karena itu adalah kata pertamanya, Gukie."

"..."

Lagi-lagi hening. Hening yang damai meskipun diliputi suara isakan dari kedua belah pihak.

"... Jeongmal gumawoyo, Gukie. Min Ki adalah hadiah terindah darimu. Jeongmal gumawo karena kau telah mencintai seseorang sepertiku. Meskipun merasa tidak pantas menerima cintamu, aku tetap ingin berterima kasih..."

"..."

"... mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita berkomunikasi."

DEG!

M-MWO?!

"... aku akan menebus dosaku padamu, Gukie. Bersiap-siaplah, saat pemindahanmu dari rumah sakit besok, Dae Hyun dan yang lainnya akan membebaskanmu. Mereka akan memastikan kau berada di tempat yang aman."

"..."

"Kau harus menjauh dariku, Gukie. Lupakan kalau kau pernah bertemu dan mengenal seorang namja licik bernama Kim Him Chan. Lupakan kalau kau bahkan pernah menghirup udara yang sama dengannya. Kim Him Chan tidak ada. Lupakan aku, Gukie."

NO!

Bagaimana mungkin Him Chan meminta hal mustahil seperti itu padanya!?

"Lakukan ini untuk Min Ki, Gukie. Pastikanlah kalau ia masih memiliki kedua orang tuanya meskipun terpisah di belahan dunia lain. Tetaplah hidup untuk Min Ki kita, Gu-Gukie... hiks!"

"..."

"Saranghae, Gukie."

Pip.

Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari boneka dalam pangkuan Yong Guk.

Yang tersisa hanyalah kesunyian...

Tes,

Tes,

Tes~

"Hiks..."

... dan tangis lirih dari hati yang tidak kuasa melawan takdir.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 13**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T (Mixing emotion & Gun shot sedikit ditunda dulu -,-a)**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *smooch~ cup...(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ come here~#plakk(/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Daniel Philip Henney**

 **Dennis Henney (Dennis Oh)**

 **Samuel James (OC)**

 **Andi (Shinwa)**

 **Bang Min Ki (Lee Jong Suk^0^)**

 **Jun Hyo Sung (Secret)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! MPREG! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 13**

"Kalian sudah menyiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan?"

"Aigoo~ Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Hime Hyung! Hyung memecahkan rekor dengan menanyakan hal yang sama untuk ke-sejuta kalinya!" Young Jae menggerutu ditengah lihainya kedua jemari tangan yang menari di atas tombol keyboard. Namja manis berpipi chubby tersebut bahkan tidak membagi tatapannya dari layar laptop untuk sekedar melihat cengiran Him Chan.

"Mianhe. Kkkk~ aku hanya gugup."

"Kau tidak gugup, Hime Hyung~ Kau hanya cerewet! Orang bilang, kalau seseorang menjadi ibu, maka dia akan berubah cerewet dengan sendirinya. Itu hukum alam! Hahahaha~" Inilah Jung Dae Hyun. Namja itu datang dari arah pintu dapur dan berceletuk seenaknya. Membuat otak cerdas Young Jae bereaksi layaknya sistem imun manusia yang digerogoti virus flu.

"Tidak ada hukum alam yang seperti itu, Babbo. Pergi sana, dengan 'Jungie'-Mu di dapur! Kuharap kalian tidak menghanguskan tempat persembunyian kita!"

Young Jae terkesan menyumpahinya dan Zelo. Kenapa, eoh? Memangnya salah kalau Jung Dae Hyun, dan Zelo, kekasihnya, berlatih memasak bersama di dapur?! Mereka berdua seperti pasangan pengantin baru, kan~?

"Kkkkk~"

"Berhenti tersenyum aneh, Jung-Weirdo-Hyun. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku di sini! Pergi sana!" Cecar dan usir Young Jae tanpa beban. Membuat Dae Hyun reflek menghentikan kikikan yang sebenarnya ia sendiri pun, tidak sadari telah lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Chubby Cheeks?! Kau sedang 'PMS', ya?!"

"YAK! KAU INGIN KU—"

 _"STOOOOPPPP!"_ teriakan melengking Him Chan sukses memotong apapun itu pertengkaran diantara kedua dongsaeng-nya. Huft... kalau dibiarkan, Young Jae dan Dae Hyun bisa berdebat seharian. Tidak akan sampai ke tahap memukul, sih, tapi cukup membuat keduanya tidak saling berkomunikasi hingga beberapa hari ke depan. "Ish! Lagi-lagi kalian ribut! Dae Hyun, pergi sana temani Junhongie! Dan kau," Him Chan menekan puncak hidung milik Young Jae dengan telunjuk, "Yoo Young Jae, kupikir kau bisa bersikap dewasa di sini."

Yang dinasehati hanya cemberut dan bergumam tidak jelas tanpa berniat menjauhkan telunjuk Him Chan dari wajahnya.

Eh?

Gestur tersebut membuat Dae Hyun sedikit terpana. Young Jae tampaknya sama sekali tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Aneh, eoh? Yoo Young Jae, namja berpipi chubby yang begitu bangga akan kejeniusannya, TIDAK MARAH DIPERLAKUKAN BEGITU?! KEMANA YOO YOUNG JAE YANG GALAK DAN SANGAR?! Err, jangan bilang kalau Young Jae hanya bersikap menyebalkan di depannya? _That's NOT FAIR!_

Belum selesai Dae Hyun merana karena merasa diperlakukan 'tidak adil' oleh Young Jae, seseorang datang dari arah garasi belakang dan langsung memeluk punggung namja chubby itu.

Moon Jong Up.

"Youngie, kau sudah meminum susunya?"

Eh?

"Belum, Jongupie~ Hime Hyung cerewet sekali dari tadi. Dia terus-terusan memaksaku memeriksa denah lokasi, kau tahu?"

"Yah! Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku, eoh!?"

"Hahaha~"

Ada apa ini? Sejak kapan Young Jae minum susu? Dan cara Jong Up menanyakan... seolah 'minum susu' adalah sesuatu yang rutin dan penting...?

"Ehem!" Dae Hyun sengaja berdehem keras agar perhatian tiga orang di meja tertuju padanya, "aku hanya ingin bertanya," mulainya. "Apakah aku... melewatkan sesuatu? Maksudku... ini diantara kau dan Jong Up, Chubby Cheeks...?"

Dae Hyun melihat ketiga orang yang ditanyainya saling berbagi tatapan, lalu setelahnya... _what the..._ kenapa Young Jae dan Jong Up melempar seringai penuh arti seperti itu padanya? Err, garis bawahi untuk Young Jae, karena namja berpipi chubby tersebut malah menyeringai evil; seolah sesuatu yang licik tengah bermain-main di pikirannya.

 _Crap._

Apakah hanya perasaan saja, atau memang angin dingin tengah berhembus di tengkuk Dae Hyun hingga membuat rambut halus di sana meremang?

Ini firasat buruk.

"Kkkkk~ Sudah kuduga Uri-Junhongie lupa memberitahukannya padamu. Kau terlalu 'tenang' dari apa yang kuperkirakan, Jung Dae Hyun~" Young Jae berdendang penuh arti.

Sangat. Buruk.

"A-apa maksudmu, Chubby Cheeks? Memangnya apa yang Jungie lupa beritahukan pa-padaku?" Oh, Dae Hyun tidak gugup dan merengek seperti anak kecil, oke?! Memangnya, siapa yang peduli kalau dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak-tahu-apa-apa di sini!?

"Dae Hyun, menurutmu... 'Moon' apa yang bagus untuk nama makhluk mungil ini?" Young Jae bertanya dengan tangan mengelus abdomen bawahnya.

Tik,

Tik,

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik...

"KAU HAMIL?!"

~~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Kau akan dipindahkan besok." Dennis memberitahu meskipun Yong Guk tidak menanyakan apa maksud kedatangannya. Lagi.

Seperti kembali ke awal saat mereka berhadapan, namja yang terbaring di atas brankar sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi. _No feedbacks, even just for a tiny-single one._ "Kau kembali bersikap seperti ini, eoh? Masih tidak ingin berbicara denganku?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin berbicara denganku. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu hal apa yang seharusnya kita bicarakan."

Oh, Bang Yong Guk membuka mulut setelah 25 menit lamanya. Akhirnya.

"Banyak hal yang bisa kita bicarakan, Bang Yong Guk. Misalnya... tentang keberadaan The Mato's yang lain?"

"Kkkkk~ Dan kau berpikir aku akan membicarakan – ah, menjawab, lebih tepatnya, pertanyaanmu? Kalian hukum saja aku. Lagipula... aku akan membawa 'segalanya' ke dalam kubur," Yong Guk berhenti sejenak untuk melirik Dennis dengan sudut mata. Seakan teringat sesuatu, dengusan acuh tercetus dari sistem pernapasan pemimpin geng tersebut, "huh! Itupun kalau kalian berniat menguburkan abuku."

 _Sarcasm._

Di mata Bang Yong Guk, polisi pastilah bukan manusia.

"Tidak semua pihak berwajib seharusnya kau nilai buruk, Bang Yong Guk. Contohnya... 'puteraku'."

 _Deg~_

Him Chan.

Tentu saja.

Him Chan berbeda.

Di mata Yong Guk, Him Chan selalu 'berbeda'.

Dennis tahu bagaimana 'Him Chan' sangat berpengaruh bagi sang pemimpin geng. Dia melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana Bang Yong Guk yang beberapa saat lalu bersikap sinis, membeku, dan dirasuki hal yang mungkin tidak satupun orang lain percaya namja itu miliki; perasaan, emosi.

Oh, tentu Bang Yong Guk memiliki perasaan. Dia tertangkap tangan, tidak berdaya, mencintai Him Chan, puteranya, dengan segenap perasaan yang ia miliki. Dan Dennis mendapati mata yang membengkak itu. Bang Yong Guk menangis semalaman.

Seorang Bang Yong Guk menangis.

 _Why reality always being cruel? Why?!_

 _Bang Yong Guk should put his mask back on._

 _Show the cruel._

 _Show the standstill statue that couldn't break even the tornados comes to hit it._

 _Just be Bang Yong Guk, the leader of the top-class gank named The Mato's._

 _Please, don't show any cracks._

 _Don't show... humanity._

"Aku tahu Him Chan berbeda." Yong Guk akhirnya bersuara setelah 5 menit berlalu dalam kehenigan. Membuat Dennis yang juga mengembara pikirannya, kembali ke kenyataan hanya untuk mendapati namja di brankar menatapnya dalam.

Tapi... hanya itu. Yong Guk tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan baru 5 detik setelahnya ia kembali berpaling, menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih.

Kosong.

Kenapa semua terasa begitu kosong?

Masih tidak puas, Dennis membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat getaran di dalam saku jaket menginterupsi.

Andi.

"Ne, waegure, Andi?"

 _'Komisaris, pihak lapas telah mengabarkan kalau sel yang anda minta untuk Bang Yong Guk telah siap. Berapa unit mobil patroli yang harus kita gunakan untuk mengawal pengantarannya besok?'_

Meskipun membelakangi brankar, Dennis tahu kalau saat ini Yong Guk juga ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan memperhatikan punggungnya _intens._ Walau hanya dari sudut mata.

Ruang rawat sangat hening. Tidak perlu loudspeaker untuk mendengarkan percakapan orang lain di telepon.

"Gunakan 3 unit. Dan... Andi?"

 _'Ne, Komisaris?'_

"Aku ingin Him Chan ikut dalam misi kita besok."

 _'Mwo?! Ta-tapi... Him Chan telah...'_

"Katakan padanya, ini perintah dariku."

 _How cruel this reality could turning be?..._

~~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~~

Daniel hanya duduk di sana. Menatap pemandangan lampu-lampu malam Kota Seoul tanpa benar-benar menatapnya. Entah kemana pikiran namja tampan itu menerawang.

"Ini. Minumlah."

Seseorang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di kursi santai, tepat di sebelah Daniel, dengan sekaleng cola dingin tersodor. Seingatnya, namja berpipi _chubby_ tersebut bernama Young Jae. "Eum... untukku?"

"Ne. Atau kau mau minuman yang lain? Aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu."

Dengan cepat Daniel menggelengkan kepala saat dilihatnya Young Jae mulai bangkit dari kursi, "oh! Ti-tidak usah. Kumohon duduklah, Young Jae-ssi. Tidak baik kalau orang hamil banyak bergerak." Mulut Daniel menyemburkan kata semaunya tanpa disadari hingga detik berikutnya, wajah namja itu memerah karena... _err,_ dia ketahuan menguping pembicaraan Him Chan dan The Mato's tadi di ruang tengah, 'kan? Padahal, Daniel sudah mati-matian bersikap cuek saat Him Chan memperkenalkannya pada kelompok The Mato's. Daniel bahkan memilih menyingkir dan menyendiri di balkon agar tidak terlibat pembicaraan akrab mereka! _Ugh~_

"Kkkkk~"

Namja manis di sebelahnya sekarang terkikik. Menertawainya, 'kah?

"Kau sangat perhatian, eoh?! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Him Chan Hyung mempercayakan misi ini padamu."

Mempercayakan misi?

Wow. Sungguh lucu karena pada kenyataannya Daniel hanya ingin menjauhkan makhluk cantik yang dicintainya dari bahaya.

"Jangan salah paham, Young Jae-ssi. Aku melakukan semua ini untuk Him Chan. Aku tidak ingin Him Chan membahayakan diri hanya untuk—"

"Aku tahu," potong Young Jae cepat, senyuman lembut terplester tanpa lelah menghiasi wajah manis miliknya. "Aku tahu kau melakukan semua ini untuk Him Chan Hyung. Aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk orang yang kusayangi."

Berbagai pemikiran melintasi benak Daniel dikala melihat wajah damai Young Jae. Ukh, apa namja ini tidak sadar, eoh? Besok mereka akan bertaruh nyawa! Demi Tuhan, tidakkah Young Jae takut dan cemas kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya besok?! Apakah nyawanya dan makhluk tidak berdosa di dalam perutnya patut dipertaruhkan untuk seorang... Bang Yong Guk?

"Apakah sebegitu berharganya Bang Yong Guk bagi kalian?"

"Ne! Tentu saja!"

Jawaban yang sangat cepat tanpa berpikir.

"Kau tidak takut... kalau nyawamu, dan makhluk tidak berdosa di dalam sana," Daniel menunjuk ke arah perut Young Jae, "terancam bahaya? Kau tidak takut... mati?" Tanpa sadar tubuh Daniel bergetar mengingat kata 'mati'. Meskipun kata itu hanya melewati bibirnya pelan, toh, dampak gamang dan merinding masih bisa ia rasakan, menggerogoti sel dan membuat persendiannya melemah.

"Kkkk~"

Well, gamang tampaknya tidak ada dalam kamus Young Jae.

"Semua orang takut mati, Daniel-ssi. Tapi aku... mempercayaimu. Kami mempercayaimu."

 _Deg~_

Daniel tersentak.

Sekejap ia bertanya-tanya, orang-orang seperti apakah anggota The Mato's ini? Apakah seorang kriminal akan berkata seperti itu pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya? Terlebih lagi, Daniel adalah seorang jaksa penuntut! Pihak berwajib!

Err, Him Chan juga pihak berwajib.

Dan The Mato's memperlakukan Him Chan seolah kenyataan bahwa penyamaran-yang-terbongkar bukanlah perkara serius. Seakan kejadian penembakan pemimpin mereka oleh namja cantik itu adalah mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin diingat oleh siapapun.

Kenapa?

"Aku sangat penasaran. Di saat penyergapan waktu itu... bagaimana caranya kalian bisa lolos? Dan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Him Chan masih diterima dengan tangan terbuka? Bukankah... seharusnya kalian membenci Him Chan? Menuduhnya penghianat atau segala macamnya?"

Young Jae tampak memikirkan sejenak segala pertanyaan—bernada frustasi—dari Daniel. Bukan maksudnya sengaja mengulur, tapi... pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut tentulah memerlukan jawaban yang tepat. Dan Young Jae sedikit kebingungan harus memulainya dari mana.

 _Should he make it from the beginning then?_

"Sebenarnya... kami berhasil lolos tanpa sengaja. Waktu itu Yong Guk Hyung...

 **#Flashback**

"Serahkan selebihnya padaku. Nyawa pria brengsek itu milikku." Yong Guk memerintah sembari menyodorkan masker pelindung serampangan ke tangan Dae Hyun.

Zelo tampak tidak setuju dan ingin protes sebelum Yong Guk memotongnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Zelo-ya. Aku akan membawa Hime kembali bersama kita, ne?" bujuk Yong Guk berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran sang maknae dengan meremas pelan bahu kirinya.

Cemas dan takut.

Hanya itulah yang tergambar dari tatapan Zelo saat ini. Yong Guk tidak menunggu hingga tatapan tersebut melunak dan beralih memberi instruksi pada Young Jae di sampingnya. Mereka terburu waktu. It's all about time. "Young Jae, tunggu kami di mobil, oke? Kuserahkan The Mato's sepenuhnya padamu."

Sama seperti halnya Zelo, Young Jae pun tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berdebat ketika Yong Guk berlari begitu saja dan menghilang di tikungan peron.

' _Kuserahkan The Mato's sepenuhnya padamu.'_

Seharusnya Yong Guk tidak mengatakan hal taboo seperti itu.

Buktinya, namja itu tidak pernah kembali menyusul mereka di mobil.

Yang terdengar hanya suara ledakan...

Dan... tembakan...

 **#End Flashback**

"... hal terakhir yang kami tahu tim SWAT menyergap peron stasiun. Ambulance berdatangan... mereka mengangkat tubuh Yong Guk Hyung yang berlumuran darah... dan banyak kantong mayat. Lalu Him Chan Hyung muncul dengan tatapan kosong, bersama dengan tim SWAT lainnya." Young Jae mengakhiri ceritanya dengan pelipis berjengit. Peristiwa tersebut masih segar dalam ingatan, seolah baru kemarin hal mengerikan itu terjadi.

Daniel hanya menatap namja berpipi chubby di sampingnya tidak mengerti. Tiada satupun dari penjelasan Young Jae yang menyinggung bagaimana mereka bisa tetap akrab dengan Him Chan.

"Berbukan-bulan kehilangan arah, Him Chan Hyung mendatangi tempat persembunyian kami."

Oh.

Sabar, Daniel! Kau tidak bisa mempersingkat 16 bulan waktu hanya dalam 30 menit penjelasan singkat!

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang penghianat, dengan perut besarnya, mendatangi sarang gengster yang bisa saja membunuhnya kapanpun sebagai pembalasan dendam? Tapi Him Chan Hyung benar-benar melakukan semua itu. Kami sempat kesulitan mengatur emosi, terlebih, Uri-Junhongie. Huft... aku tidak pernah melihatnya semarah itu selama bersama kami."

 **#Flashback**

"KAU MENEMBAKNYA, PENGHIANAT! PENIPU! PADAHAL YONG GUK HYUNG MEMAAFKANMU!" Zelo berteriak luar biasa keras. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat ramah dan ceria itu, sekarang berkedut tidak suka di beberapa sudut.

 _He only saw red._

 _And 'red' is not a good sign._

Sementara si 'penghianat', Him Chan, hanya berdiri di tempat, menatap Zelo tanpa emosi dan tidak berusaha menghindar sedikitpun meskipun saat ini remaja bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat memberontak liar di antara cekalan lengan milik ketiga hyung-nya. Kaki Zelo yang panjang bahkan nyaris mengenai Him Chan.

Duk!

Brugh!

"Awh!"

((("ZELO!")))

Dalam sekejap ketiga orang yang memegangi Zelo langsung menyongsong Him Chan di lantai.

Well, bukan nyaris tapi... Zelo memang mengenai Him Chan. Tepat di bagian perut.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"OH, TIDAK! APA KAU AKAN MELAHIRKAN SEKARANG, HYUNG?! OTTOK – Awh~!" Ledakan panik dari mulut Dae Hyun berganti pekikan karena Young Jae menggeplak kepalanya keras. "YAH! Kenapa kau malah memukulku?!"

"Karena kau berteriak seperti orang gila!"

"AKU PANIK!"

"DAN KAU BERPIKIR KAMI TIDAK?!"

Dae Hyun dan Young Jae malah saling berteriak di wajah masing-masing. Mereka bahkan tidak lagi memperhatikan makhluk cantik yang meringis kesakitan di lantai, tepat diantara keduanya, berdarah...

Mwo?!

Berdarah?

Jong Up yang tadinya sempat teralihkan perhatiannya diakibatkan kedua orang yang berdebat itu, melebarkan matanya _shock._ Nafas namja bertubuh atletis tersebut tercekat saat melihat cairan merah pekat merembes keluar, mengotori celana jeans longgar yang Him Chan kenakan.

"Yo-Youngie..."

"Kau seharusnya bersikap dewasa di antara kami, Babbo!"

"Dan kau seharusnya bersikap sebagai pemimpin yang bijaksana. Bukannya otoriter bertangan besi!"

"D-Dae Hyun... Hyung..."

"Tangan besi diperlukan untuk orang berotak minim sepertimu!"

"Mwo?! Berotak minim?! Huh! Lihatlah manusia berpipi bakpao ini berbi—"

"HYUNG! BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERDEBAT SEBENTAR SAJA!? _FOR A GOD SAKE!_ HIM CHAN HYUNG PENDARAHAN!"

Siiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg...

Akhirnya Jong Up sukses menyela perdebatan _childish_ Dae Hyun dan kekasihnya. Sayang, kedua orang yang dibentaki tampak terpana melihat kemurkaannya hingga tidak bereaksi melebihi mulut menganga dan mata terbelalak. Huft... apakah Jong Up satu-satunya manusia yang berpikiran 'benar' di sini?!

Memilih untuk tidak membuang waktu, Jong Up membopong tubuh Him Chan di kedua lengan setelah sebelumnya memutar bola mata jengah. "Aku akan mengantarkan Him Chan Hyung ke klinik di seberang jalan. Kalau kalian berdua sudah selesai 'berdebat', datanglah, susul kami."

Nada datar dan letih dari mulut Jong Up membuat kedua orang yang diomeli menundukkan kepala; kemungkinan malu karena seseorang yang lebih muda saja, bisa bersikap lebih bijaksana di saat-saat seperti ini.

Jong Up kemudian melirik Zelo yang tampak _shock_ di tempat; menatap nanar tubuh lunglai Him Chan dalam gendongannya. "Dan kau, Choi Jun Hong, jernihkan pikiranmu. Lalu datanglah menemui kami di sana."

Detik berikutnya, ruangan hanya diliputi kesunyian. Jong Up pergi membawa Him Chan, meninggalkan dua manusia yang menyesali ke- _childish_ -annya, dan satu maknae bertubuh tinggi yang kali ini menatap nanar lantai kayu berwarna merah.

 _Red from the blood stain._

 _Red always bad._

 **#End Flashback**

"Jadi Zelo lah yang menyebabkan Him Chan mengalami pendarahan?! Apa kalian tahu kalau kejadian itu nyaris membuatnya kehilangan Min Ki?!" Daniel tidak dapat menyembunyikan ledakan amarah dikala mengingat hari 'itu'. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa dan apa penyebab Him Chan tiba-tiba saja dirawat di rumah sakit karena mengalami pendarahan serius.

" _Ukh~ calm down, would you?_ Junhongie benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Dia minta maaf dan berurai air mata memeluk Him Chan Hyung. Waktu itu dia hanya bingung; menjadi remaja terkadang sulit, kau tahu? Tidak semua orang bisa berpikiran jernih dan mencoba dewasa. Bahkan... 'sebagian' orang dewasa kadang tidak berpikiran jernih."

 _Ouch~_

Kata-kata Young Jae serasa menohok Daniel di beberapa bagian. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, namja manis berpipi _chubby_ ini tahu masa lalunya? Atau mungkin... dia memang tahu?

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Daniel-ssi. Aku hanya menyimpulkan dari 'sedikit' cerita yang kudengar dari Him Chan Hyung."

 _Frack~_

Young Jae tahu.

"Tsk! Aku sudah menduganya. _Darn Chanie and his big-mouth~_ " umpat Daniel berbisik pelan. Well, tidak 'cukup' pelan untuk Young Jae dengar, karena detik berikutnya namja itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat rona merah merambati ujung telinga Daniel.

Bahkan namja tampan yang dipenuhi wibawa dan kharisma pun, bisa terlihat malu-malu dengan menggemaskan, eoh~?

"Hahaha, tidak usah malu, Daniel-ssi~! _Let the past only be the past, 'key?_ Tidak semua orang bisa seberuntung dirimu dan menyadari kesalahannya."

Mungkin seharusnya Young Jae menjadi psikolog saja, mengingat dia begitu mudah membujuk dan menenangkan kekalutan Daniel hanya melalui kata-kata. "Kkkk~ terima kasih, Young Jae-ssi. Apa yang kau katakan sangat berarti untukku."

" _You're welcome~_ Eum... Daniel-ssi?"

Panggilan bernada ragu tersebut mencuri perhatian Daniel. Dilihatnya Young Jae tengah menundukkan kepala, menatapi jemarinya yang bermain satu sama lain. Sungguh, _gesture_ yang sangat kekanakan untuk ukuran seorang namja dewasa. "Ada apa, Young Jae-ssi?"

" _Ng... mm..._ bisakah... kau mengelus... perutku~?"

"Ne?"

"Ah! Atau kalau kau tidak mau, bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu dengan kedua tanganku? _Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeease...?_ "

Yah, setiap orang hamil mengalami bermacam-macam _fase_ ngidam. Dan betapa Tuhan mengirimkan mukjizatnya untuk Yoo Young Jae.

Dia mengidam...

Menyentuh,

Dan disentuh oleh...

Pria tampan?-.-a

~~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~~

Yong Guk menatap nanar keluar jendela berteralis besi. Matahari tampak enggan menampakkan diri hingga memilih bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu. Apakah ia beristirahat? Mengambil kesempatan untuk sekedar melepas lelah setelah sepanjang waktu menyinari bumi?

Oh, Bang Yong Guk~! _What the hell are you thinking, Dude?! Are you in your right mind?! The sun is just a bunch of huge fireball! It's not a human that need to take a rest!_

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan."

Seseorang tiba-tiba berkomentar di sampingnya.

Hyo Sung.

Yeoja itu tampak nanar menatap ke balik jendela seperti yang sebelumnya Yong Guk lakukan. Ada tautan sedih menghiasi alisnya. Aneh. Kemana perginya Hyo Sung, si suster ceria yang kemarin berbicara dengan Yong Guk?

"Kau tahu, Yong Guk-ssi? Aku selalu berpikir kalau matahari tengah beristirahat tiap kali langit mendung seperti ini."

 _Okay, now that's scary._

Apa Hyo Sung jujur saat mengaku tidak bisa membaca pikiran?

"Aku benci mendung." Yeoja itu masih saja berbicara tanpa menoleh, padahal, Yong Guk tengah menatapinya; dengan tatapan horor. "Aku tidak suka karena tahu cepat atau lambat, hujan akan turun. Aku benci hujan. Aku tidak suka langit menangis..." Kalimat terakhir keluar dalam bisikan pelan. Kepala yang sebelumnya mendongak, sekarang tertunduk.

Hyo Sung terlihat tengah mengamati lantai dengan intens. Namun bahu yang turun beserta kelopak mata sayu itu, Yong Guk tahu kalau tiada satu pun yang menjadi titik fokus sang suster. Hyo Sung tengah menatap kehampaan.

 _What the hell is going on?_

Yong Guk tidak perlu berlama-lama dipusingkan oleh tanda tanya, toh, detik berikutnya Hyo Sung berbicara layaknya mesin tanpa peduli apakah dirinya memiliki pendengar atau tidak.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi saat langit menangis. Orang tua dan adik-adikku kecelakaan saat langit menangis. Langit juga menangis saat jasad mereka dikuburkan. Dan... aku dibuang ke panti asuhan oleh paman kandungku ketika langit menangis. Langit menangis selalu membawa pertanda buruk."

Apa sebenarnya tujuan Hyo Sung menceritakan semua ini?

"Maka dari itu,"

Ah, apakah Yong Guk melewatkan sesuatu? Sebab sekarang, Hyo Sung telah berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan _intens_ dan... penuh peringatan?

"Kudengar Himchanie akan ikut dalam pemindahanmu nanti. Aku tahu tugas mengantarmu bukanlah semudah seperti kedengarannya. Himchanie akan terlibat dalam bahaya. Aku hanya berharap padamu, Yong Guk-ssi, jangan sampai aku kehilangan 'dongsaeng' yang sangat kucintai ketika langit menangis."

 _Oh._

Sekarang Yong Guk mengerti. Ternyata Hyo Sung ingin mengancam – ukh, itu terlalu berlebihan. Lebih tepatnya, Hyo Sung tengah memberinya peringatan agar tidak membahayakan...

Deg~

... Him Chan.

Deg~

Sebentar lagi... dia akan bertemu dengan... Him Chan.

Deg~

##########^0^##########

Him Chan menatap penampilannya di cermin tinggi. Hanya wajah dan tangannya yang terlihat. Semua berbalut hitam, begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang sangat putih. Hanya perlu memasang sepasang sarung tangan, helm pelindung, masker, dan rompi dengan punggung bertuliskan SWAT...

"Himchanie, tidak bisakah kau meminta Komisaris Henney untuk tidak melibatkanmu? Umma benar-benar cemas, Chagi~!"

Sang 'umma' seolah tidak lelah merongrongi Him Chan dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas akan menghasilkan jawaban yang sama pula dari si namja cantik.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, Umma. Ini perintah langsung darinya; dari... appa..."

"Tapi kau sudah mengundurkan diri, Chagi! Dia tidak bisa memerintahmu lagi! Apa tujuan Komisaris Henney sebenarnya melibatkanmu dalam hal ini?!"

Sejujurnya,

Him Chan pun tidak tahu.

Apa Dennis ingin mengujinya?

Melihat, apakah Him Chan... 'sengaja' tidak membunuh Yong Guk.

Deg!

Apakah itu berarti... Dennis tahu?

Oh, Him Chan sudah cukup merasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakan Dennis dengan keluar dari kepolisian tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan sekarang? Him Chan harus merasa menyesal karena telah berbuat curang dan menghianati mertuanya itu?

 _How much people around him that he wanna make dissapointed? How much?!_

TIIN! TIIIN!

Suara klakson mobil.

Pertanda Him Chan harus pergi.

Perlahan diliriknya sang umma dengan tatapan penuh sesal. Wanita tua itu balas menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seolah memohon pada si cantik untuk tidak pergi dan membatalkan niatnya. Tapi... keputusan telah diambil. Tiada jalan untuk kembali.

"Maaf, Umma, aku harus pergi. Tolong jaga Min Ki," pinta Him Chan pelan sembari melirik _baby crib_ di sisi tempat tidur, dimana malaikat kecilnya tampak tertidur pulas dengan bibir bawah berkerut maju—kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan makhluk mungil tersebut saat mengarungi alam bawah sadar. "Paling tidak, sampai aku kembali." Him Chan menggumamkan kalimat terakhir.

Tanpa melirik mata tua yang berkaca-kaca itu, makhluk cantik tersebut segera pergi keluar dari kamar setelah sebelumnya meraih semua perlengkapan seragam yang terletak di atas ranjang.

 _Decision has been decided,_

 _There's no turning back._

##########^0^##########

"Kalian tahu apa yang tidak bisa kumengerti?"

Ke-empat pasang mata di garasi menatap Young Jae yang tiba-tiba berspekulasi tidak jelas, menanyakan sesuatu yang bahkan otak jeniusnya pun tidak pahami.

"Apa, Chubby Cheeks~? Ternyata ada 'sesuatu' yang tidak bisa kau mengerti juga, ya?!" Tentu seorang Jung Dae Hyun tidak ketinggalan untuk mencemooh.

Young Jae dan kejeniusannya yang 'WOW', tidak mengerti akan sesuatu? WOW!

"Diam kau, Weirdo. Kau masih marah, eoh, karena aku dan Jongupie menduluimu?! Kkkk~ _are you really Tough Man down there~?_ " Dengan sengaja mata doe milik Young Jae menatap turun, tepatnya ke arah selangkangan Dae Hyun. " _It seems not~_ "

Sadar apa yang namja berpipi _chubby_ di hadapannya tatapi, Dae Hyun dengan tidak _manly_ -nya berteriak histeris sembari menutupi daerah selangkangannya dengan kedua tangan, membuat semua orang tertawa tidak terkontrol. Tidak terkecuali dengan Daniel yang sedari tadi hanya duduk pada kap mobil di antara keduanya.

"YAH! _I AM A FUCKIN TOUGH GUY, YA KNOW?! MY TWINKIES IS JUST DAMN PERFECT!_ Hamil membuatmu _pervert_! Kemarin saja, aku memergokimu mengelusi pipi Daniel-ssi! Berikutnya, siapa lagi yang akan kau elusi?"

' _Damn.'_

Young Jae mengutuk di dalam hati.

Diantara semua makhluk di dunia ini, kenapa harus Jung Dae Hyun yang memegokinya tengah memega – ehem, mengelusi pipi Daniel?! Lihatlah, namja berbibir setebal lapisan-tembok-bangunan(?) ini, sangat ember!

Memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah, terlebih Jong Up mulai menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, Young Jae sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kembali ke topik awal, tepatnya. "Ehem, yang tidak bisa kumengerti adalah, kenapa Appa-mu meminta Him Chan Hyung untuk ikut dalam misi pemindahan Yong Guk Hyung ke penjara, Daniel-ssi?"

Daniel sedikit berjengit tidak suka. Selama mengenal appa-nya, baru kali ini dia merasa sang appa bertindak gegabah. Apa appa-nya tidak tahu kalau Daniel di sini berkorban agar Him Chan tidak terlibat dalam bahaya?! Dan sekarang? Appa-nya itu malah menjerumuskan Him Chan ke dalam hal yang Daniel coba jauhkan dari namja cantik tersebut.

"Huft... entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala orang tua itu. Aku hanya berharap... dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya."

~~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~~

Yong Guk duduk tenang di tepian brankar. Kedua tangan, bahkan kakinya, saat ini telah diborgol. Seragam tahanan berwarna orange cerah terlihat terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang telah menyusut pesat.

Tap,

Tap,

Tap.

Satu-persatu namja berseragam tim SWAT memasuki kamar inapnya. Mereka semua terlihat sama; helm pelindung, kacamata tembak, masker hitam, dan satu pucuk senjata api bersiap sedia pada tangan masing-masing.

Tampak sama, tapi tidak dengan satu orang.

Meskipun tidak satu bagian dari yang dikenakannya berbeda dengan yang lain, namun Yong Guk tentu tidak akan pernah melewatkan surai hitam selembut sutera yang sedikit mengintip dari sisi bawah helm pelindung itu.

Him Chan.

Tubuh kurusnya semakin menyusut dari terakhir kali Yong Guk melihatnya. Terbukti, seragam dan rompi anti peluru yang tebal seolah tidak berpengaruh apa-apa dalam menambah volume tubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Segera bawa tahanan ke mobil."

Sang Komisaris memberi perintah pada... Him Chan.

Yong Guk melihat makhluk cantik yang diberi perintah terpaku sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mendekat ke arahnya.

Deg,

Deg,

Saat itulah...

Deg~

... mata mereka bertemu—lagi—untuk pertama kalinya; hanya terhalang oleh kacamata tembak berlensa gelap yang Him Chan kenakan.

Kilauan dari marbel hitam itu masih dapat Yong Guk lihat diantara bayangan gelap lensa yang menaunginya.

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

Apakah yang Him Chan pikirkan saat ini?

Deg,

Apakah... namja cantik itu memiliki keinginan besar untuk merengkuhnya seperti apa yang Yong Guk rasakan saat ini?

Deg~

Apakah... Him Chan merindukannya?

Berbagai pertanyaan serupa terus-menerus berputar dalam benak Yong Guk. Tanpa bisa dicegah matanya mengikuti semua pergerakan Him Chan; dimulai dari kedua tangan terbungkus sarung tangan hitam yang hanya memperlihatkan buku-buku jari putih pucatnya, yang bergetar saat melepaskan tautan borgol dari pergelangan tangan kiri, hingga Him Chan memutar tangan tersebut ke belakang dan membawa tangan yang lain untuk bergabung, dan kembali diborgol di sana.

 _Set~_

 **DEG!**

Yong Guk bersumpah, sesaat dirasakannya Him Chan menyandarkan dahi—yang tertutup helm—ke ceruk punggungnya.

Deg,

 _Gesture._

Deg,

Makhluk cantik itu tidak perlu mengatakan secara lisan bahwa,

Ya. Him Chan juga merindukannya.

Deg~

Kim Him Chan juga sangat merindukan Bang Yong Guk.

Oh~

Betapa Yong Guk ingin segera berbalik dan memeluk tubuh kurus Him Chan erat. Betapa dirinya ingin berbisik, menyampaikan betapa ia mencintai Him Chan. Betapa ia merindukan makhluk cantik bernama Kim Him Chan setengah mati.

 _Cliché~_

Tapi...

Yong Guk tidak bisa.

Tidak, bila saat ini tangannya yang terborgol, didorong pelan oleh Him Chan. Tanpa berbicara namja cantik itu menuntunnya dari belakang, membawa Yong Guk keluar dari ruang inap, diikuti oleh sang komisaris beserta anggota tim SWAT lainnya.

##########^0^##########

"Agen Kim?"

"Ne, Komisaris?" Him Chan menyahut panggilan Dennis padanya dengan was-was. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Mungkin saja, 'kan, mantan-calon-ayah-mertuanya itu, memiliki 'kejutan' lain untuknya?

"Kau ikut mengawal tersangka di mobil tahanan bersamaku."

 _Correct._

 _Another 'surprise'._

"Ne, Komisaris."

Baiklah. Him Chan bukanlah pada posisi dimana dirinya dapat memilih. Ini perintah langsung dari atasannya. Oleh karenanya, meskipun kaki Him Chan telah setengah langkah menuju mobil patroli, dia kembali berbalik, melangkah berat tanpa kentara mendekati mobil van tahanan.

Sebisa mungkin, Him Chan menghindari tatapan tajam namun familiar yang menghujamnya. Di dalam van hanya ada dua bangku panjang yang dibuat saling berhadapan, menyisakan sebuah lorong kosong.

Semua bangku telah diduduki oleh agen lainnya. Dennis tampak duduk di hadapan Yong Guk, namun begitu Him Chan mendekat namja itu malah menggeser duduknya ke samping. Membuat Him Chan tidak memiliki pilihan selain duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya Dennis tempati.

Tepat berhadapan dengan Yong Guk. Tepat berhadapan dengan manik cokelat gelap yang masih menatapnya dengan kilauan familiar; seolah dirinya adalah satu-satunya benda berkilauan terindah di dunia ini.

 _Deg,_

Waktu bagai berhenti.

Di dalam van, seolah hanya ada mereka.

 _Deg,_

Sunyi.

 _Deg~_

Hening.

Dunia bergerak dalam _slow motion..._

Mereka tidak memerlukan kata-kata karena... sepasang manik hitam beserta cokelat gelap tersebut telah menyampaikan semuanya; segala kerinduan dalam perpisahan panjang, pengakuan cinta, rasa gundah yang takut akan kehilangan masing-masing, dan, kehangatan dari euforia bahagia.

 _'I miss u~_

 _... and I love you so much it hurt~'_

Tidak ada yang menyadari interaksi keduanya terkecuali Dennis. Ia memperhatikan semuanya. Dan jika saja Him Chan tidak mengenakan masker, dia pastilah dapat melihat bibir pink kemerahan tersebut bergetar. Seperti bahu yang bergetar dan bersentuhan dengan bahunya saat ini.

 _Tes~_

Deg,

Dalam hitungan detik, kristal bening mulai merembes tanpa kentara dari sela bawah kacamata tembak, mengalir turun, menghilang dalam sekejap dibalik masker hitam.

Deg,

Him Chan menangis.

Sakit.

Pemandangan menyakitkan dan menyedihkan sang putera menusuk batin Dennis bak sejuta jarum. Jika ada yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini, yaitu adalah melihat wajah cantik tersebut berhiaskan air mata.

Him Chan... sudah sepantasnya memperoleh kebahagiaan, bukan? Tapi...

Haruskah kebahagiaan itu bersama... Bang Yong Guk?

CKIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!

BRUGH!

Tanpa aba-aba mobil van berhenti. Membuat semua penghuni di dalam mobil tersentak cukup keras ke depan.

"Ukh, apa yang terjadi?"

"Komisaris, ada dua jeep menghalangi jalan."

##########^3^##########

Bszzzztttttt...

"Target berhenti tepat pada lokasi."

Young Jae menyeringai puas. Diliriknya jam digital pada pergelangan tangan.

—10:00—

Waktu sempurna, persis seperti yang direncanakan.

Sayang, langit begitu gelap. Semoga saat hujan turun nanti tidak akan menjadi penghalang dan mengganggu jarak pandang mereka.

"Jongupie, kau sudah memasang tanda perbaikan jalan di kedua persimpangan itu?" Young Jae kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada walkie-talkie. Saat ini dia tengah berkomunikasi lewat radio dengan sang kekasih. Sesuai rencana, menggunakan dua mobil, mereka akan mengepung mobil patroli dan van tahanan dari dua sisi berlawanan; arah depan dan belakang.

Young Jae satu mobil dengan Dae Hyun dan Zelo. Sementara Jong Up sendiri, satu mobil dengan Daniel. Mereka berpencar, bersembunyi diantara bebatuan tinggi dataran berpasir.

Oh?

Lalu? Apa kabarnya dua mobil jeep yang saat ini menghalangi jalanan disana?

Well, dua mobil itu hanyalah umpan.

"Ne, Youngie. Aku sudah memasangnya di kedua persimpangan. Sekarang kita bebas beraksi tanpa melibatkan penduduk sipil."

Keamanan adalah yang terpenting.

Bszzzztttttt...

"Bagus. Tunggu aba-abanya, oke?" Tadinya Young Jae berniat untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan setelah mendengar balasan 'oke' dari Jong Up. Tapi sepertinya namja itu memiliki rencana lain.

"Youngie?!"

Nada dan intonasi antusias, eoh?

Memangnya, apa yang ingin Jong Up sampaikan?

"Ne, Jongupie?" Err, jangan salahkan Young Jae kalau ia terdengar penasaran.

Bszzzztttttt...

"Gumawo. _I Love you. Be careful,..._ **Baby~** "

PIP.

Mata doe Young Jae terbelalak. Tidak percaya ditatapinya walkie-talkie di tangan, seolah dari sana, ia dapat melihat sang kekasih di seberang yang dipastikan, memerah padam dari wajah hingga ke ujung telinga.

Jong Up... memanggilnya 'Baby' untuk pertama kali.

Oke, Namja itu terlalu pemalu untuk mengatakan padanya secara langsung, dan malah mengunakan kesempatan saat mereka berbicara melalui walkie-talkie?!

Wow.

GYAAAAAAAA~! _THAT'S CUTE!_

"Kkkkkk, _how cute~ I love you too,_ **Baby~** " dendang Young Jae membalas pernyataan Jong Up merdu, meskipun tahu kalau namja itu sudah mematikan sambungan komunikasi mereka.

Dae Hyun yang berada di belakang roda kemudi, duduk tepat di samping Young Jae, mau tidak mau menyaksikan—mendengarkan— _lovey-dovey_ keduanya. Namja tampan berbibir penuh ini mulai bergumam tidak jelas. Dia masih kesal karena 'didului' JongJae couple.

Berbeda dengan sang kekasih, Zelo hanya terkikik menahan tawa di kursi belakang. Entah kenapa wajah jengkel dan 'iri' Dae Hyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Belum lagi semalam, dengan _childish_ -nya namja itu berteriak kalau mereka akan memiliki dua pasang bayi kembar sekaligus, hanya untuk membalas hinaan Young Jae. Benar-benar. Apa hyung tercinta-Nya ini tidak tahu kalau Young Jae hanya menggodainya?

"Bersiap-siap."

Nada kepemimpinan penuh komando dari Young Jae membuat suasana di dalam mobil mendadak mencekam. Mereka mulai memasang masker hitam berpola tengkorak yang sebelumnya hanya tersampir mengalungi leher, sementara mata terus menatapi pemandangan di kejauhan sana, dimana beberapa orang berseragam SWAT mendekati dua jeep di tengah jalan waspada.

5 meter,

4,

3...

DUAARRRRRR!

Jeep meledak, cukup membuat orang-orang disekitar terlempar dan kemungkinan besar, beberapa diantaranya akan jatuh pingsan.

Tapi tidak cukup membuat mereka kehilangan nyawa.

Mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang tidak bersalah bukanlah tujuan The Mato's tercipta.

"LET'S ROCK!" teriak Dae Hyun bersemangat sembari menginjak pedal gas.

##########^3^#########

DUAARRRRRR!

Suara ledakan bergema, menggetarkan tanah di sekitar van beserta semua penghuni di dalamnya. Tanpa memberi aba-aba Dennis langsung berlari dan meloncat turun dari van. Anggota tim yang lain tentu tidak harus diberi perintah agar mengikutinya.

Hanya saja...

Him Chan terjebak di tempat; apakah dia harus mengikuti sang komisaris, atau dia harus tetap di dalam van, menjaga Yong Guk?

"Him Chan, kau jaga dia." Seolah menyadari kebimbangan Him Chan, kepala Dennis menengok ke dalam van hanya untuk memberi perintah dan kembali menghilang.

DOR!

DOR!

Samar-samar terdengar suara tembakan bersahutan. Badan van bahkan tidak luput dari hantaman selongsong peluru nyasar. Alhasil, Him Chan tanpa berpikir panjang dan secara insting menyeret Yong Guk untuk meringkuk di lantai van dengan menarik lengan seragam tahanan yang namja itu kenakan.

Kesulitan bernafas disertai jarak pandang yang terganggu, tanpa berpikir Him Chan melepas helm dan maskernya. Namja cantik itu sepertinya tidak mengingat kalau saat ini kelopak matanya tampak membengkak dengan kedua pipi berlinang air mata yang belum sepenuhnya mengering. "Terus merunduk! Tsk, appa membawa tim lebih banyak dari yang kuperkirakan. Berhati-hati dengan kepalamu,—"

 _Deg!_

Makhluk cantik tersebut membelalakkan mata selebar-lebarnya, kaget, karena Yong Guk mengulurkan kepala dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Awalnya dimulai dengan hisapan dalam pada bibir bawah yang terkesan innocent, lalu... segalanya berubah menjadi ciuman penuh lidah dan gigi beradu. Seolah Him Chan dan Yong Guk saling melampiaskan rasa frustasi yang selama ini mereka rasakan tanpa kunjung menemukan pelampiasan.

Detik itu,

Segalanya terasa sempurna.

Tidak ada bayang kelam perpisahan yang akan membayangi mereka setelahnya.

Hati keduanya menyangkal, berusaha meyakinkan kalau ciuman yang mereka lakukan saat ini, akan menjadi memori indah untuk terakhir kalinya; bukannya mimpi buruk yang akan menjadi bunga tidur dan menyisakan kehampaan dan rasa rindu menyakitkan begitu mereka terbangun di pagi harinya.

Ini memori indah.

Bukanlah mimpi buruk.

Semoga.

"Hosh... hh... Gu-Gukiehh..." Akhirnya Him Chan dapat menarik nafasnya setelah nyaris 2 menit berlalu. Wajah cantiknya merona hangat dan jika saja kedua tangan Yong Guk tidak diborgol ke belakang, saat ini pastilah dia akan menyentuh pipi hangat tersebut; dia akan menghapus bekas air mata itu, dan berbisik kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Yah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Pasti.

" _I miss you so much, Hime..._ Hiks! Kupikir kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. A-aku nya-nyaris – hiks! – gila memikirkan tidak bisa melihat wa-wajahmu lagi! Hiks! Kumohon j-jangan pergi, Hime~! Ikutlah bersamaku! Please, d – hiks! – don't _go?! Pleaaaasee?!_ " Entah darimana datangnya tangis-isak disertai kata-kata frustasi itu. yang jelas, Yong Guk benar-benar melakukannya. Dia bahkan memohon, menatap wajah cantik Him Chan penuh harap.

Bang Yong Guk terlihat begitu rapuh.

Memperlihatkan sisi rapuh dibalik cangkang keras.

Bagaimana mungkin kalau beberapa saat yang lalu dia ingin menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Him Chan dan menenangkannya jika pada kenyataannya... ia sendirilah yang hancur lebur, rapuh tidak berdaya, dan menangis terisak di hadapan makhluk cantik tersebut?!

Tidak kuasa melihat kerapuhan yang telah diciptakannya pada diri Yong Guk, Him Chan memejamkan kedua mata erat, membuat tetes demi tetes kristal bening baru jatuh, menganak sungai di kedua pipinya.

Kemudian dengan lembut Him Chan meraih tengkuk jenjang tersebut, mengelus rambut halus di sana sembari menarik si pemilik mendekat.

Hanya menyatukan kening namun... seolah dengan melakukan hal itu, Yong Guk akan mengerti – ah! Him Chan lah yang meminta 'pengertian' pada namja itu, meminta pengertian kalau permohonan mereka-hidup-bahagia-bersama adalah hal mustahil untuk dikabulkannya.

Yong Guk mengerti apa yang tengah Him Chan berusaha sampaikan padanya, tapi, telepati tentu tidaklah cukup. "Kumohon, Hime~! Hiks, ikutlah bersama kami! _WITH ME! Hiks~ pleaaaaseeee...?_ "

Jemari yang sebelumnya mengelusi tengkuk, sekarang berpindah menangkupi rahang. Him Chan melarikan telapak tangan, menempelkan permukaan jemarinya seolah ingin memetakan setiap lekuk, sisi, maupun rasa kulit lembut tersebut dengan tangannya. Oh~ betapa ia akan merindukan melakukan semua ini.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Gukie~! Komisaris tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja. Dia akan melacak keberadaanku di manapun aku berada. Dan keselamatanmu... akan teranc—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN KESELAMATANKU, HIME!" teriak Yong Guk membahana.

Him Chan hanya bereaksi dengan telapak tangan yang semakin memegangi sisi wajah namja itu erat. Sementara kedua matanya masih terpejam. _God..._ ini beribu jauh lebih berat dari yang Him Chan bayangkan. "... Hiks, tapi aku peduli, Gukie~" bisiknya lirih tak kuasa menahan isakan. "Aku peduli dengan keselamatanmu. Aku peduli dengan keberadaanmu di dunia ini; **bernafas** , dan **hidup**. Akan kutanggung semua penderitaan ini meskipun tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Asalkan aku masih bisa menjawab dengan yakin pada _aegi_ kita kalau kau masih hidup! Appa-nya masih hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini! Jadi kumohon padamu, Gukie~ teruslah hidup untuk Min Ki, ne? Hiks~ aku tidak meminta apapun darimu! _Hiks... Please stay alive. Wherever you go, wherever you've been~_ "

"Hiks~" Yong Guk tidak mampu mengiyakan permohonan itu. Tapi... dia juga tidak berdaya untuk membantahnya.

Tes~

Tes~

Tes!

Suara gerimis yang berjatuhan dari langit seolah menemani isakan lirih keduanya. Nafas hangat beradu, dengan mata terpejam, kedua insan manusia yang tengah terduduk di lantai van, saling berbagi kesedihan diantara keheningan semu yang tidak nyata.

DOR!

DOR!

Namun ledakan senjata api masih begitu nyaring. Hujan tidak akan mampu meredam suara berisik tersebut.

 _Please stay alive..._

 _Wherever you go,_

 _Wherever you've been~_

 **TBC**

NB: HIDUP BANGHIM! \\(=^0^=)/


	14. Chapter 14

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 14**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T (Warning: Gun shoot)**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Daniel Philip Henney**

 **Dennis Henney (Dennis Oh)**

 **Samuel James (OC)**

 **Andi (Shinwa)**

 **Bang Min Ki ( I don't know with u, Guys, but when I make typing this ff, I just imagine Uri Little Min Ki is... Lee Jong Suk^0^)**

 **Jun Hyo Sung (Secret)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is TSEntertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! MPREG! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 14**

 _This is a modern fairytale._

 _No happy endings._

 _No wind in our sails._

 _The future that we hold is so unclear,_

 _But I'm not alive until you call._

 _I can't imagine a life without._

 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up,_

 _But,_ _ **the heart wants what it wants~**_

—Selena Gomez : Heart Wants What It Wants—

DOR!

 _"Fuckin' hell!"_ Dennis mengutuk saat nyaris sebuah selongsong peluru bersarang di pahanya. Beruntung saja peluru itu melence—

Tunggu,

Ralat. Itu... sepertinya bukan benar-benar selongsong peluru...

DOR!

 _Damn!_ Nyaris lagi!

Dan sekarang Dennis dapat melihat benda yang pada awalnya ia duga peluru itu dari dekat. Tepat tertancap di samping kepalanya, pada badan van, sebuah benda berbentuk anak panah kecil dengan tabung berisi cairan hijau...

 _"What the—"_

"Komisaris! Itu peluru bius!" Andi tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Dennis dengan mata menatap waspada ke sekitar, tangannya memegangi erat senjata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—" Sang komisaris mengurungkan pertanyaan begitu dilihatnya, di kejauhan, satu demi satu anggota tim-nya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di jalanan beraspal. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan berdiri terhuyung, berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran. " _Fucking Crap._ Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya menembaki kita dengan peluru bius?"

"Mereka... ingin membuat kita tidak sadarkan diri?" Andi menjawab Dennis ragu; seolah atasannya itu lupa dengan apa yang jelas akan terjadi bila seseorang tertembak peluru bius.

Alhasil, Dennis mengerang jengkel. _Well,_ tangan kanannya memilih waktu yang tepat untuk bersikap linglung. "Ugh, aku tahu itu, Andi. Maksudku, kenapa mereka repot-repot membuat kita hilang kesadaran? Kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan peluru biasa untuk melukai ki—" Kesadaran menghampiri Dennis secepat rasa bingung itu mengganggunya.

Seakan memiliki pikiran yang sama, Andi balas menatap pria blasteran di sampingnya nanar. "Komisaris, mungkinkah... The Mato's tidak ingin melukai kita?"

Deg~

Meskipun dugaan serupa juga mengusik pikirannya saat ini, Dennis tetap saja bergetar mendengar Andi menyuarakan hal itu secara langsung. The Mato's tidak ingin melukai mereka? Para polisi? _What the hell this people have in mind?!_ Kenapa The Mato's membuat mereka—pihak berwajib—merasa berada di pihak yang salah?!

Deg, deg, deg, deg...

 _'What kind of people The Mato's exactly is?'_

DOR!

DOR!

Dua polisi yang berlindung pada badan van sontak terlonjak, menghindar dengan gesit saat lagi-lagi tembakan mengarah pada mereka. Sialnya, keduanya tidak dapat melihat si penembak. Terima kasih pada dua rongsokan jeep yang diselimuti kobaran api dan asap hitam pekat membubung tinggi.

 _"God damnit! I can't see anything!"_ Lagi-lagi Dennis mengutuk. Kedua tangannya mengacungkan senjata ke arah kobaran api. "Kenapa mereka ada di mana-mana?!"

"The Mato's menyerang kita dari dua sisi, Komisaris. Dari arah depan dan belakang."

 _"Tsk! They're come in planning, huh?! Andi, cover me!"_

Dennis berjalan pelan menuju sisi samping rongsokan jeep dengan badan membungkuk dalam dan kaki tertekuk; berusaha membuat siapapun yang menembaki mereka saat ini, kesulitan mengunci sasaran.

DOR!

DOR!

Andi mengekor di belakang sang atasan, menembaki tanpa arah pasti ke arah kobaran api di depan mereka. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. mereka seperti menghadapi musuh tanpa wujud saat ini. Terus menembak adalah pilihan terbaik dibanding hanya berdiam diri menunggu pelur – ah, tidak, panah bius, milik lawan mengenai mereka.

Tap!

Dennis berhenti dan berbalik, memberi kode pada bawahannya dengan dua jemari di bibir, lalu kemudian mengarahkan jemari tersebut ke sisi tubuhnya. "Kau menyelinap ke belakang jeep mereka. Aku akan mengurus yang di sini," bisiknya pelan.

 _Well,_ ternyata bukan hanya mereka—polisi—saja yang terganggu jarak pandangnya oleh kobaran api dan asap. Buktinya, tiga orang bersenjata di balik rongsokan mobil, tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Dennis dan Andi tepat berjongkok di sisi ujung rongsokan.

Pantas saja beberapa tembakan peluru bius tadi meleset, eoh?

##########^0^##########

DOR!

DOR!

"Yah! JUNG BABBO! Bisakah kau menembak dengan benar? Kenapa kau memilih bodoh di saat-saat seperti ini?!" Young Jae berteriak geram, berusaha mengalahkan ledakan suara senjata api beruntun di sekitar mereka. Bagaimana tidak jengkel bila Jung Dae Hyung yang mereka harapkan, malah sibuk menggerutu, berkata kalau asap dan api mengganggu pandangannya.

"Asapnya masuk ke dalam mataku, Chubby Cheeks! Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku begitu saja!"

DOR!

 _"SHIT!"_ Mata doe milik Young Jae terbelalak lebar. Nyaris saja, timah panas menembusi kepalanya! Alhasil namja manis itu meninggalkan perdebatan... konyol? Ne, konyol-nya dengan Dae Hyun dan beralih fokus ke depan tanpa menyadari... sosok hitam bergerak cepat dari arah samping...

"HYUNG, AWAS!"

Grab!

 **Crak!**

 _ **"Don't move, Yoo Young Jae~!"**_ Dennis berbisik tajam tepat di samping telinga kanan Young Jae. Satu tangannya yang tidak memegangi senjata mencekal leher namja manis itu dari belakang.

Zelo yang baru saja berteriak, mematung di tempat. Hanya Dae Hyun lah yang sigap dan secepat mungkin mengacungkan senjata tepat ke dahi... pria paruh baya berwajah blasteran... oh, inikah ayah Daniel?! Dennis Henney, 'kan? _Wow. Daniel obviously runs from the gorgeous blood!_

"Aku akan menurunkan senjata kalau jadi kau, **Jung Dae Hyun**." Dennis menatap wajah tampan milik Dae Hyun tajam hanya untuk merubahnya dengan seringai penuh arti sembari menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah samping jeep, di mana sebelumnya Zelo hanya berdiri sendiri. Tadinya.

"Turunkan senjatamu, Jung Dae Hyun!" gertak Andi keras.

Berbeda dengan Dennis, nada intonasi yang Andi gunakan terdengar lebih tajam dan menuntut. Namja itu tidak akan segan-segan menarik pelatuk dan meledakkan kepala Zelo dalam cekalan lengannya saat ini.

Dae Hyun terjepit. Mata besarnya menatap cemas ke arah sang kekasih, lalu beralih menatap Young Jae yang terlihat tengah mencoba melepaskan cekalan besi Dennis dari lehernya.

"Turunkan senjatamu, Jung Dae Hyun. Kau tidak ingin, 'kan, kepala **Choi Jun Hong-Mu** ditembusi peluru~?"

Mata Dae Hyun menyipit, komisaris polisi ini tahu TERlalu banyak tentang mereka. "Kalau anak buahmu berani menembak, kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk menyesali keputusanmu, **Komisaris Henney~** " ancamnya balik, sengaja melafalkan nama sang komisaris dengan jelas. _Well,_ bukan hanya Dennis 'yang' tahu segalanya.

Sesaat terjadi ajang saling tatap di antara keduanya. Dennis tidak ingin mengalah, begitupula Dae Hyun yang semakin memposisikan senjata di dalam genggamannya.

Deg,

Deg,

Deg...

Zelo dan Young Jae mulai melirik satu-sama-lain, tanpa kentara dua makhluk manis itu menganggukkan kepala. Secara perlahan, tangan kiri keduanya menekuk ke atas hanya untuk menghentakkannya sekuat tenaga ke belakang.

BUGH!

(("AKH!))

Dennis dan Andi berteriak kesakitan; merasakan sudut siku bertemu hantam dengan tulang rusuk mereka. Cekalan keduanya sedikit melonggar dan kesempatan tersebut tentu saja tidak dilewatkan oleh Young Jae dan Zelo, yang dengan sigap memegangi erat tangan bersenjata kedua namja itu, menekan lengan bawah mereka melewati bahu dan...

BRUK!

... membanting dua tubuh berukuran besar tersebut ke jalanan beraspal. Membuat senjata dalam genggaman keduanya terlepas, yang langsung ditendang jauh oleh Young Jae dan Zelo.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiingggg..._

 _O. My..._

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Dae Hyun menganga; tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihat oleh mata-kepalanya sendiri. "B-bagaimana... d-darimana k-kalian mem-mempelajari..." Dia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyuarakan keterkejutannya.

Young Jae menyeringai penuh arti. _"What? Karate?"_

"Kkkk~ Kami mempelajarinya dari Hime Hyung, Dae Hyung." Zelo menjelaskan, mewaspadai kalau-kalau Young Jae dan Dae Hyun mulai berdebat karena hal sepele lagi. Seperti biasa.

" _Wow. That was..."_

" _Awesome?"_ Young Jae menimpali dengan bangga, membuat Dae Hyun bersungut dan membuang muka jengkel. Mau tidak mau namja itu harus mengakui, Zelo dan Young Jae terlihat keren. _Freakin'-damnly cool for exactly._

DOR!

DOR!

Terdengar tembakan di balik kobaran api, membuat tiga orang namja yang berdiri pada sisi satunya reflek menunduk, secara insting melindungi kepala mereka dengan kedua lengan.

" _Dammit!_ Masih ada polisi yang tersisa! Kemana Jong Up dan _partner_ -nya?! Chubby Cheeks, Jungie, bereskan mereka berdua!" Dae Hyun tidak perlu memerintah dua kali dan berlalu pergi berputar melewati rongsokan jeep, dengan waspada mendekati van tahanan.

Sementara Young Jae dan Zelo, keduanya saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk, mengangkat senjata berpeluru bius dalam genggaman mereka dan,

Dor!

Dor!

Menembak dua namja yang berbaring, mengerang kesakitan di jalanan beraspal.

~~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Jong Up, peluruku habis! Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jong Up merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah _magazen_ peluru isi ulang dan melemparkannya pada Daniel yang langsung namja itu tangkap dengan cekatan. "Itu yang terakhir! Peluruku juga habis!" teriaknya keras, berusaha melawan suara bising ledakan senjata api di sekitar mereka.

Daniel hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan mengerti. Ugh, siapa yang menduga kalau appa tercinta-Nya akan membawa puluhan pasukan polisi hanya untuk mengawal satu orang tahanan?! _Err,_ tahanan yang sangat penting, sebenarnya.

Dor!

Dor!

Dua tembakan mengenai badan mobil patroli tempat Jong Up berlindung, membuatnya mau tidak mau membawa tubuh membungkuk sedalam mungkin. "Ugh! Kemana Dae Hyun Hyung?! Kita kehabisan peluru di sini! Dia selalu menghilang saat dibutuhkan!"

Jarak mereka yang hanya satu mobil patroli polisi, membuat Daniel dapat mendengar dengan jelas gerutuan Jong Up. Alhasil, namja blasteran itu tidak kuasa menahan kikikan, mendapati kalau ternyata, The Mato's nyaris dipenuhi oleh orang-orang jenius yang seringkali berprilaku konyol. _Childish_ kalau boleh dikatakan.

DOR!

Menggerutu membuat perhatian Jong Up lengah. Beruntung Daniel melihat seorang polisi mendekat di belakang namja itu dan menembaknya tepat pada bagian paha.

 _"Oh! Thank's, Hyung! You saving my life!"_

" _No problem._ Pergilah ke van duluan. _I'm gonna cover you._ "

Jong Up mengangguk. Mata sipitnya mulai mengamati sekitar, mencari keberadaan musuh. Kebanyakan dari mereka—polisi—telah tumbang tidak sadarkan diri di bawah pengaruh obat bius. Hanya tinggal 4 atau 5 orang yang bersembunyi di antara dua mobil patroli. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, dan sepertinya, jumlah segelintir polisi itu akan menipis dalam sekejap. Jong Up dapat mendengar dari kejauhan teriakan kesakitan mereka bertepatan setelah ledakan dari senjata dalam genggaman Daniel. Namja blasteran itu sangat bisa diandalkan, menurutnya.

Dor!

Dor!

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jong Up berlari ke arah van hanya untuk berhenti di pertengahan jalan. Ada pergerakan dari arah depan. Membuatnya reflek berlari cepat dan bersembunyi pada lekukan pintu belakang van yang sedikit terbuka.

Tep, tep, tep, tep...

 _Glup~_

Entah kenapa Jong Up tiba-tiba gugup. Selain jumlah peluru di dalam senjatanya menipis, menembak-sangat-tepat-sasaran bukanlah keahliannya. Bagaimana kalau nanti itu tim SWAT? Mereka pasti bersenjata lengkap, 'kan? Keahlian beladiri yang dikuasainya tidak akan berguna pada saat-saat seperti ini! _Ukh..._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Jong Up tidak punya pilihan lain; menyerang duluan dan menembak, atau dirinya yang tertembak?

 _Tap._

Tentu saja dia duluan yang akan menyerang!

Sret!

CRAK!

" _Don't mo_ – HYUNG!?"

Bola mata Dae Hyun nyaris melompat. Ujung senjata Jong Up, tepat menekan puncak hidungnya!

" _What the f – YAH! YOU ALMOST SHOT ME, YOU DUMBASS!"_ omel namja tampan tersebut melengking.

Yang diomeli langsung menarik kembali senjatanya dengan cengiran lebar. "Hehehe, mian, Hyung. Seharusnya hyung mendekat sambil berteriak _'Aku Dae Hyun!'_ , 'kan? Aku pasti tidak akan mengacungkan senjata kalau aku tahu itu kau, Hyung!"

Dae Hyun menyipitkan mata. Apa-apaan ini? Apa Jong Up tengah mengajaknya bercanda? Oh, inikah lelucon 4D ala Moon Jong Up yang sering Zelo ceritakan padanya? "Itu. Tidak. Lucu. Moon. Jong. Up. Kau mulai bersikap seperti Young Jae mengolok-olokku, eoh?"

"Aku tidak mengolok-olokmu, Dae Hyun Hyung. Jangan berburuk sangka. Mana Youngie dan Zelo?"

Setelah membuat orang kesal, Jong Up mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu saja? Oh. Oke. Moon Jong Up seratus-persen telah tercemar virus menyebalkan ala Yoo Young Jae. "Tsk! Mereka di belakang. Mana _partner_ -mu?"

"Daniel? Dia..."

"Hei!"

Jong Up tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab karena orang yang ditanyai muncul sendiri di sampingnya. Dengan nafas terengah dan kening berkerut. "Hyung? Kau... baik-baik sa—"

"OMO! Kau terluka?!" Dae Hyun menyela dengan teriakan. Mata besarnya menatap nyalang pinggul kiri Daniel yang dirembesi darah segar. Bahkan, beberapa tetes darah berjatuhan ke aspal.

Tentu saja pemandangan tersebut membuat mata Jong Up terbelalak. Meskipun tahu misi ini sangat berbahaya tapi, sehausnya tidak ada yang terluka! "Kau tertembak, Hyung?!"

" _Ukh..._ polisi yang terakhir sedikit sulit dijatuhkan... _sshh..._ tapi aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat. Hujan sepertinya mulai turun."

Benar.

Tetes demi tetes air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Hanya berselang beberapa detik tetesan air berubah menjadi gerimis ramai. Mereka harus bergerak cepat. Karena sepertinya, bukan hanya gerimis biasa yang akan turun. Di kejauhan pun, gemuruh pelan mulai terdengar.

Seakan tidak perduli dengan keadaannya, Daniel meraih _handle_ pintu belakang van dan membukanya lebar.

Namun,

Daniel terpaku.

Apa yang dilihatnya di dalam van bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di- _handle_ oleh hatinya dengan mudah. Oleh karenanya, Daniel berbalik. Namja blasteran berwajah tampan itu tanpa berbicara apa-apa segera pergi menjauh dan memilih menyandarkan punggung serta bagian belakang kepalanya ke badan van. Seolah memberi ruang kepada anggota The Mato's yang 'sebenarnya' untuk menyaksikan keadaan _leader_ mereka. Seolah... memberi jeda untuk... hatinya bernafas.

Hanya saja Jong Up dan Dae Hyun melihat kerut pada sudut mata Daniel yang tertutup. Bagaimanapun namja itu mencoba, mereka tahu kalau Daniel tidak akan pernah bisa 'baik-baik saja'. Tanpa melihat ke dalam van pun mereka tahu **'apa'** yang membuat Daniel sebegitu _drop_ -nya hingga bersembunyi layaknya pengecut yang takut akan kenyataan.

"Jongu – DANIEL-SSI?! Kau terluka?!" Young Jae datang bersama Zelo. Mereka langsung mengerubungi Daniel untuk mengecek luka pada pinggul kiri namja itu.

"Youngie, kau dan Junhongie bawa Daniel Hyung ke mobil. Kami akan segera menyusul kalian," titah Jong Up memberi komando yang langsung disambut anggukan mengerti dari keduanya. Membiarkan namjachingu mereka menangani Daniel, Dae Hyun dan Jong Up mulai membuka kembali pintu van.

 _Deg~_

Di sanalah mereka.

Dua hyung tertua The Mato's, pasangan kekasih yang selama belasan bulan tidak bertemu tersebut, sekarang terduduk di lantai van dengan kening beradu. Mata keduanya tertutup erat. Dan jangan lupakan, pipi yang basah. Him Chan bahkan memiliki sapuan warna _pink_ pekat menghiasi hidungnya.

Namja cantik itu menangis.

Ah, tidak. Mereka berdua menangis.

Orang-orang berkata untuk tetap tegar dan jangan menangis?! _That's totally bullshit!_ Terkadang... kesedihan harus dilampiaskan dengan air mata. Menampakkan sisi lemah bukanlah pertanda kalau kita seseorang yang lemah. Itu hanya suatu wujud yang menyatakan kalau kita hanyalah manusia biasa; manusia biasa memiliki sisi retak dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

"Hyung... sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Entah kepada siapa Jong Up mengatakan hal ini. Yang jelas, dua manusia di lantai van tampak dengan berat hati mulai memisahkan diri satu-sama-lain.

Him Chan lah yang bangkit pertama kali dari posisi mereka, melepaskan borgol dari pergelangan tangan Yong Guk, dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada namja itu, yang langsung diraih dalam pegangan erat dan pasti. Him Chan membantu Yong Guk berdiri tegak di hadapannya. _"Are you ready, Gukie?"_

 **Tidak.**

Tentu saja Yong Guk tidak siap! Pergi? Menghilang selamanya dari kehidupan Him Chan dan Min Ki? Menghilang dari kehidupan aegya mereka yang bahkan dia sendiri pun **tidak** berkesempatan untuk melihat rupa, apa, dan bagaimana makhluk mungil itu?! Begitukah?!

 _Yah,_ Yong Guk tidak siap.

 **Sama. Sekali.**

Tapi...

Marbel hitam yang berkaca dan memerah itu menatapnya lurus saat ini.

Dan...

Jemari lentik dan telapak tangan lembut itu menggenggam erat tangannya.

Bang Yong Guk tidak berdaya. Dia HARUS siap, 'kan?

Alhasil, namja itu mengangguk sembari menutup mata; takut kalau makhluk cantik di hadapannya melihat kebimbangan bercampur rasa gamang di sana. _Well,_ tindakan sia-sia karena Him Chan mengetahui semua itu dari genggaman luar biasa erat tangan Yong Guk yang mencengkeramnya.

" _Ne, Hime. I am."_

##########^0^##########

Tetesan air jatuh satu-persatu, membasahi kulit wajah yang membuat si pemilik tertarik dari alam bawah sadar.

 _Sret~_

 _"Ugh..."_ Dennis langsung mengerang kesakitan, memegangi _abdomen_ atas saat membawa tubuh berbaringnya duduk. Jemari bersarung tangan hitam itu bergetar, berusaha melepas rompi anti peluru yang mendadak terasa begitu sempit, membuat dadanya sesak.

Sebuah erangan lirih dan umpatan kecil Dennis suarakan begitu melihat apa yang tersembunyi dari balik rompi dan kemeja putihnya. Tepat pada bagian _abdomen_ atas, di mana lekukan _chocolate-abs_ bermula, terdapat memar yang nyata; sangat gelap di bagian tengah, lalu menyebar di sekitarnya warna ungu pekat yang semakin memudar hingga berakhir dengan warna _pink_ kemerahan.

 _Damn!_

Meskipun terhalang rompi anti peluru, jarak tembakan yang sangat dekat tentu saja berdampak besar. _It's hurt as hell!_ Entah Dennis harus berterima kasih atau tidak pada kelalaian Choi Jun Hong yang menembaki tubuh atasnya ketimbang bagian kaki. Apa remaja bertubuh tinggi itu tidak ingat kalau polisi selalu mengenakan rompi anti peluru setiap kali mereka beraksi?! Atau memang Choi Jun Hong tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali? Mengingat dari hasil laporan Him Chan tenta – tunggu,

HIM CHAN!

Dennis sesegera mungkin memaksa tubuhnya bangkit dari aspal basah, mengenyampingkan sengatan sakit luar biasa yang sontak menjalari permukaan dadanya bak nyala api. Ia sempat menoleh ke samping kiri hanya untuk menemukan sang tangan kanan, Andi, berbaring tidak sadarkan diri di bawah pengaruh obat bius. Berbeda dengan Jun Hong, Young Jae jelas menembak penuh perhitungan.

 _Ugh!_

Berapa lama sebenarnya ia tidak sadarkan diri?! Apakah... dia sudah... terlambat? Bagaimana dengan Him Chan?! Namja cantik itu bersama... Bang Yong Guk. Sesuatu... bisa saja terjadi...,

 **Deg.**

...'kan?

Kekalutan membuat Dennis secara serampangan mengancingi kemejanya kembali dan berlari cepat menuju van tahanan. Hujan telah memadamkan kobaran api yang menyelimuti rongsokan jeep. Pemandangan di depan tidak lagi terhala—

"Hyung, menurutmu berapa lama polisi-polisi itu akan tertidur?"

Sret!

Suara yang samar-samar mendekat ke arahnya membuat Dennis mundur, secepatnya menyembunyikan diri ke belakang jeep hitam The Mato's.

"Sekitar satu jam dari waktu kita menembak. _Eum..._ sepertinya waktu kita semakin menipis, Junhongie. Kita harus bergerak cepat, Daniel-ssi."

Yoo Young Jae.

Itu suara Yoo Young Jae. Dan siapa tadi katanya? Daniel?

Rasa penasaran membuat Dennis menajamkan mata, berusaha melihat di antara gerimis hujan. Perlahan, dari samping rongsokan jeep, tiga sosok muncul. Salah satunya, yang berada di tengah, menopangkan lengan pada bahu dua orang yang mengapitnya. Dan... meskipun wajah itu tertutupi setengahnya oleh masker, Dennis tidak akan pernah melupakan mata tajam dan rambut hitam legam berpotongan nyaris cepak itu.

 **Puteranya, Daniel.**

 _'What the hell is that brat do?! Wait, is he get hurt?'_ Kemarahan Dennis dalam sekejap berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. Gerimis deras membasahi tubuh Daniel yang ditopang. Darah segar... tampak mengalir dibawa aliran hujan... berpadu warna pada permukaan aspal yang menghitam...

 **Deg!**

Daniel terluka?

"Lukamu cukup dalam. Kurasa kita harus mengunjungi klinik terdekat sebelum ke markas."

Kata-kata Young Jae seolah menjawab kekhawatiran Dennis.

Benar.

Puteranya terluka.

Parah.

 _'That brat...'_ Di dalam hati Dennis merutuk. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dari persembunyian saat itu juga, menghampiri Daniel, dan... dan...

Apa?

Menjitak kepalanya yang bebal?

Memarahinya karena telah bersekongkol dengan musuh?

Ataukah...

Memeluknya seerat mungkin karena... Daniel nyaris meninggalkan namja paruh baya seperti Dennis untuk hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini?

Deg, deg, deg, deg~

Siapa yang menyangka kalau salah satu petualangan _one-night-stand_ seorang Womanizer Dennis Henney akan berakhir dengan suatu anugerah? Pada akhirnya cahaya itu datang, menyinari satu tujuan yang menuntun hidup berantakannya lebih terorganisir pasti. Daniel adalah anugerah itu.

Daniel adalah bocah pembuat onar. Semua orang tahu hal itu. Tapi... meskipun begitu, Dennis sangat menyayanginya. Daniel adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang berhubungan darah dengannya. Tiada hari yang Dennis lewatkan tanpa bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberinya seorang putera. Walaupun kehadiran sang putera murni atas dasar ketidak-sengajaan.

"Ak-ak-ku... _sshh..._ b-baik saj-saja." Suara Daniel jelas terdengar dipaksakan keluar, menandakan apa yang yang ia rasakan bertentangan dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Terlihat Young Jae menggeleng keras, "ani. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Jangan berdebat denganku, Daniel-ssi," titah namja manis itu final.

"..."

Mengagumkan. Si Pembantah Daniel secara ajaib menurut, membungkam mulutnya rapat tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda pembangkangan. Atau mungkin rasa sakit dari luka yang dideritanya semakin menjadi?

Tap.

Dennis semakin waspada di persembunyian. Ia tahu hal berikutnya yang akan disadari begitu ketiganya tiba di depan jeep The Mato's, _err..._ paling tidak dua di antara ketiganya.

"Hyung, **dia** di mana?"

"E-entahlah, Junhongie... bu-bukankah tadi..."

" _Sshh..._ kalian... membicarakan... _sshh..._ apa? _'Dia'_ siapa?"

Pertanyaan bercampur rintihan sang putera adalah hal terakhir yang dapat Dennis dengar. Namja paruh baya itu mengambil langkah mundur, pelan dan pasti, menuju bebatuan tinggi yang di sekitarnya ditumbuhi rumput ilalang liar, tepat di sudut jalan. _Wae?_

 _Bruuuummm..._

Jeep The Mato's yang lain datang bergabung. Seperti laporan Andi sebelumnya; The Mato's mengepung mereka menggunakan dua mobil. Jika Dennis tetap bersembunyi di belakang jeep tadi, mungkin keberadaannya akan diketahui—mengingat kalau jeep yang baru datang tampak gagah menerobos dataran berpasir yang ditumbuhi rimbunan rumput ilalang dari arah sudut jalan berlawanan.

 _"They got_ _ **him**_ _."_

Sekarang Dennis tidak ragu lagi.

The Mato's berkumpul.

Lengkap.

 _They got the leader~_

##########^0^##########

"Hei, waegeure? _We running out the time._ " Dae Hyun bahkan belum sepenuhnya turun dari jeep saat melemparkan pertanyaan. Alisnya bertaut bingung ketika tiga orang yang ditanyai hanya balas menatap ke arahnya nanar. "Wae? Kenapa wajah kalian begitu?"

"Itu, Hyung, komisaris polisi itu... menghilang."

"Hah?"

" _Ssshh..._ mak-maksud kalian... _ssh..._ ayahku?"

"Ne. Junhongie menembaknya tadi. Dia berbaring tepat di sebelah orang ini," jelas Young Jae heran, menunjuk ke arah tubuh Andi di bawah mereka menggunakan bibir. "Aku yakin seratus persen kalau... seharusnya appa-mu masih di bawah pengaruh obat bius. Ukh, apa mungkin tembakanmu meleset, Junhongie?"

Meskipun tahu Young Jae tidak bermaksud menuduhnya, Zelo tetap saja tidak kuasa menahan protes. Bibirnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu hanya untuk tertutup kembali begitu melihat kedatangan Yong Guk. Remaja bertubuh tinggi itu langsung membelalakkan mata. "HYUNG!" pekiknya riang dan bersemangat, khas seorang Choi Jun Hong.

Mau tidak mau sang leader tersenyum dibuatnya. _Err..._ hanya sekilas. Karena berikutnya, mata tajam itu menatap Daniel lurus. _Oh,_ jangan salahkan Yong Guk bila dirinya masih memendam kecemburuan terhadap namja blasteran tersebut. "Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?"

Bang Yong Guk terdengar begitu sinis. Jika saja dirinya tidak terluka, Daniel pastilah akan melayangkan satu pukulan ke rahang namja itu. "Aku di sini... _shh..._ untuk Chanie, Bang Yong Guk."

"Mwo? Kenapa kau harus berada di sini untuk kekasih-Ku?"

"Kekasihmu?! Terakhir kuingat, _ssh..._ Chanie masih tunangan-Ku. Jangan mengada-ada, Bang Yong Guk."

"NEO!"

Oke. Perdebatan Yong Guk dan Daniel jelas didalangi oleh kecemburuan. Sayangnya, Dae Hyun, Young Jae, dan Zelo, terlalu terpana akan sikap _childish_ keduanya hingga... _well,_ mereka menganga, memaksakan mata terbelalak di antara gerimis hujan, menatap Yong Guk dan Daniel bergantian bak menonton pertandingan tenis.

 _"Jealousy under the rain?"_

Jong Up tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Dae Hyun, membuat namja tampan berbibir penuh tersebut terlonjak kaget dengan telapak tangan dilarikan ke dada. "YAH! MOON JONG UP! Apa kau ingin membuatku mati karena serangan jantung?!" semprotnya menggelegar.

Dua orang yang tadinya berdebat _childish_ sontak menoleh ke arah Dae Hyun dengan tatapan angker. _Err..._ teriakan namja tampan berbibir penuh tersebut menyela di saat yang tidak tepat, tampaknya.

 _Glup~_

" _A-ng..._ si-silahkan d-dilanjutkan k-kembali!"

Mata _doe_ milik Young Jae langsung terbelalak mendengar Dae Hyun yang dengan konyolnya, malah menyuruh kedua orang itu untuk berdebat lagi. "Yah! Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka melanjutkan, eoh!? Yong Guk Hyung, Daniel-ssi, bisakah kalian membicarakan semua ini dengan kepala dingin? _Err,_ ini bukan waktu yang tepat," pinta namja manis itu memohon dengan lembut. Marbel cokelat gelapnya menatap lurus satu-persatu ke dalam mata dua namja yang diajaknya berbicara.

Jong Up tahu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk merasa gemas tapi... _ah,_ salahkan saja namjachingu berpipi _chubby_ -Nya yang telah bertingkah menggemaskan tanpa namja manis tersebut sendiri sadari. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Jong Up mengigit bibir bawahnya cepat sebelum suara riang semacam _'awh'_ berdendang merajuk dari sana.

"Please, Him Chan Hyung tidak akan senang melihat kalian seperti ini."

Smart word, Yoo Young Jae. Menggunakan nama Him Chan untuk menenangkan dua namja dewasa yang mendadak _childish_? _Eum, why not?!_ Toh, Yong Guk dan Daniel akhirnya membuang muka satu-sama-lain sebagai simbol perdamaian. Meski dari raut wajah keras keduanya, jelas kalau 'perdamaian' hanyalah untuk kali ini saja.

Bicara soal Him Chan, kemana namja cantik itu?

" _Ssh..._ manahh..., Him Chan?" tanya Daniel lirih. Dari gestur tubuhnya yang semakin menopangkan berat pada kedua bahu tempat ia berpegangan, tidak diragukan lagi kalau dalam hitungan 2-3 menit ke depan, namja blasteran itu akan kehilangan kesadaran. "K-kau su – _sshh..._ sudah menembaknya dengan peluru bius, Jong Up?"

Menembak Him Chan dengan peluru bius mau tidak mau menjadi salah satu daftar dalam misi penyelamatan The Mato's. Mereka tidak punya pilihan. Apapun maksud Dennis, pria paruh baya itu sukses mengacaukan beberapa bagian rencana _original_ yang Him Chan dan Young Jae rancang sempurna. Sekarang, semua beban bergantung pada Him Chan. Dennis bukan orang bodoh. Him Chan akan dicurigainya. Pasti.

"Belum. Him Chan Hyung harus melakukan 'sesuatu' dulu dengan kabel-kabel mobil patroli di belakang. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di mobil, Hyung." Jong Up berkata sembari menyelinapkan bahu ke bawah lengan Daniel, menggantikan sang namjachingu yang terlihat semakin kesusahan menopang tubuh tinggi tersebut. "Youngie, masuklah ke jeep bersama Dae Hyun Hyung dan Yong Guk Hyung. Zelo dan aku akan mengurus yang di sini."

Tanpa berbicara Young Jae menyeret sang leader dan Dae Hyun ke arah jeep yang sebelumnya keduanya naiki. Mereka baru menapakkan satu kaki ke dalam jeep saat suara gemeretak dari kuncian senjata api memecah nyaring di antara kesunyian gerimi – oh, terlalu deras jika dikatakan gerimis. Sontak Dae Hyun dan Young Jae memasang posisi, mengangkat senjata dalam genggaman, dan mengarahkannya ke arah suara gemeretak tersebut berasal.

DEG!

Mereka sempat melupakannya.

 **Dennis Henney.**

Namja itu di sana dengan moncong senjata menempel tepat pada bagian belakang tengkorak Yong Guk yang membelakanginya.

 _ **"Don't move!"**_ Seolah moncong senjata di tangannya tidak cukup mengancam, Dennis menggertak. _"Turn around! And you two, PUT THE DAMN GUN DOWN!"_ perintahnya pada Dae Hyun dan Young Jae.

Jika nyawa Yong Guk melayang hanya karena pemberontakan ceroboh, tentu tidak ada gunanya The Mato's melakukan misi berbahaya ini. Oleh karenanya, Young Jae dan Dae Hyun dengan berat hati meletakkan senjata masing-masing ke aspal. Kemudian secara perlahan keduanya bangkit sembari mengangkat tangan ke atas, tepat di sisi kepala, pertanda menyerah.

 _"I said TURN AROUND, Bang Yong Guk!"_

Wajah tanpa emosi Yong Guk adalah yang pertama menyambut Dennis begitu namja itu berbalik. Jelas sekali kalau dirinya tidak suka diperintah. "Kau tidak perlu berteriak, Orang Tua. Kau pikir aku dungu?"

" _Huh,_ kau tidak dungu. Tapi pembangkang. Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau kabur bersama mereka?"

"Aku tetap akan bernafas? Aku lebih memilih hidup di dalam pelarian daripada berakhir di kursi maut. Bukankah alasanku sudah jelas, Pak Tua? _Huh!_ Lucu sekali kau bertanya."

Dengusan remeh sang leader membuat moncong senjata Dennis semakin menempel keras ke dahi namja itu. _"Kkkk~ You're so full of yourself, Bang Yong Guk. How about... I'm the one that's gonna make a choice for you? You_ _ **die**_ _in here, with my gun, not in the electric chair. How that sound?"_

 _Grrrtttkkkk..._

Yong Guk menggemeretakkan giginya geram. Dennis mengancam, eoh? "Kau mengancamku, Pak Tua?"

"Huh! Aku tidak mengancammu, tapi memberi peringatan final. Kau pergi bersama anggotamu, maka aku tidak akan segan—"

CRAK!

"Turunkan senjata, Komisaris!"

Moon Jong Up telah berdiri di samping Dennis. Senjata pada tangannya mengacungkan moncong ke pelipis kanan sang komisaris. Menyusul suara kuncian senjata dari samping kiri, moncong senjata Zelo juga berada di pelipis satunya.

Wow. The Mato's mengepungnya, eoh? Sayang, Dennis Henney terlalu jauh mengudara di atas awang untuk dibuat gentar. "Hahahaha, kurasa kalian tidak paham situasi ini. _**I don't hesitate to shot your leader in a second.**_ _ **So put those damn gun off my head or I'll scatter his brain into lil' pieces. NOW!**_ **"**

Salakan tajam tersebut membuat Jong Up dan Zelo saling bertukar pandang; bimbang terpancar jelas di mata keduanya. Untunglah Young Jae segera bertindak, membuka suara sebelum keadaan mencekam berubah lebih intens dan... menakutkan? _Brrrr..._ Young Jae bahkan gamang memikirkannya.

"Jongupie, Junhongie, ikuti kemauannya. Turunkan senjata kalian," pinta namja manis itu memecah ketegangan, berusaha berbicara sepelan mungkin—namun masih bisa terdengar—di antara derasnya hujan agar tidak memprovokasi sang komisaris. _"Please, Guys?"_ Ia menambahkan dengan lirih ketika Jong Up dan Zelo hanya bergeming di tempat. Yang benar saja! Mereka sudah sejauh ini!

"Kalian berdua, dengarkan hyung kalian berbicara. Turunkan. Senjata."

 _Siiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg..._

 _O. My. God._

Apa baru saja...

Jung Dae Hyun... ya, JUNG Dae Hyun, berkata bijak? Meminta dua maknae The Mato's untuk menghormati seorang Yoo Young Jae sebagai 'hyung'? Menghormatinya... sebagai... pemimpin? _Well,_ pemimpin sementara, lebih tepatnya. Meskipun Yong Guk telah berada di antara mereka, tapi tetap saja, untuk saat ini, Young Jae lah pemimpin The Mato's.

Bukannya merasa bangga luar biasa, Young Jae malah memasang wajah konyol dengan rahang jatuh dan mata _doe_ terbelalak lebar, menatap makhluk tampan berbibir penuh di sampingnya tidak percaya—horor, sebenarnya.

Dae Hyun tahu apa yang saat ini Young Jae pikirkan. Terlalu mudah ditebak; namja manis berpipi _chubby_ tersebut tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kata menghujatnya. _Ish,_ memangnya salah jika sekali saja di dalam hidup, seorang Jung Dae Hyun bersikap _ehem,_ dewasa? "Jungie, Jong Up, turunkan senjata kalian sekarang juga."

Nada final dan bersungguh-sungguh yang anehnya keluar dari mulut Dae Hyun membuat para maknae menurut patuh. Keduanya menjauhkan senjata dari kepala Dennis hanya untuk membuangnya ke aspal.

Jong Up dan Zelo tidak perlu diperintah untuk mengangkat tangan dan bergabung bersama kedua hyung mereka, berdiri berdampingan satu sama lain membelakangi salah satu sisi jeep.

" _Now we cool. Huft..._ aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kalian begitu nekat ingin menyelamatkannya? Seharusnya kalian tidak melakukan penyerangan ini. Carilah _leader_ baru dan tinggalkan pria ini. Bukankah itu mudah?"

Sudut alis Yong Guk berkedut tidak suka. Cara Dennis berbicara, seolah dirinya bukanlah apa-apa. Bahkan sampah yang dibuang pun, akan didaur ulang. Apa Dennis berpikir kalau dirinya ini lebih tidak berarti dibanding sampah?!

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Orang Tua? Pertama kau melibatkan Him Chan, dan sekarang? Merendahkanku lebih dari sampah? Inikah caramu memperlakukan **'menantumu'** sendiri?"

 _What a not-so-really-nice bad shot._

Yong Guk tahu _'menantu'_ bukanlah kata yang akan namja paruh baya di hadapannya terima dengan mudah, tapi... kata-kata Dennis lebih menyakitkannya. _If someone hurt you, it's a totally bullshit if you can just ignore it. Revenge is a bad word, but it will fullfilled your desire. So, take the revenge if dissapointment gonna hunt you down to the grave._

TRAK!

Seperti yang Yong Guk duga, amarah Dennis memuncak sampai pada titik dimana pria paruh baya itu melebarkan bahu dan menekan luar biasa keras moncong senjata ke dahinya.

" _SHUT UP!_ Kau bukan menantuku, BRENGSEK! Kau hanya penjahat yang berpikir dirinya pahlawan semua orang dan membunuh seseorang tanpa mengadilinya! KAU PENJAHAT! PEMBUNUH BERDARAH DINGIN! BERHENTI BERSIKAP MENYEBALKAN DAN JANGAN LIBATKAN PUTERAKU DALAM DUNIA KOTORMU!" Dennis seolah tidak bernafas saat memuntahkan amarahnya tepat ke wajah Yong Guk. Betapa besarnya keinginan Dennis membunuh pemimpin geng tersebut. Seandainya Bang Yong Guk tidak ada. Seandainya Bang Yong Guk hanya sekedar nama. Seandainya... ia **tidak** membuat Him Chan bertemu Bang Yong Guk...

 **Deg.**

Ini semua salahnya..., 'kan?

"Kkkk~"

Yong Guk terkikik. _What the..._

 _"WHAT ARE YOU CHUCKLING AT, DAMNIT?!"_ bentak sang komisaris meradang. Yang dibentaknya malah meledak dalam tawa heboh, memecah keriuhan derasnya hujan.

"Hahaha, aku hanya berpikir... kau sangat lucu, Orang Tua." Yong Guk bergumam – atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'berdendang' penuh intrik. "Aku? Melibatkan Him Chan? Sejauh yang kuingat, **kau** lah yang membuatnya berada di antara kami. _What kind of father are you that throw the fresh meat to the tiger cage?_ "

 _Another bad choice of word._

Cukup sudah. Dennis akan menghancurkan kepala Yong Guk saat ini juga. Beraninya namja seperti Bang Yong Guk mencemooh posisinya sebagai seorang ayah?! Tahu apa Bang Yong Guk menjadi orang tua? Dia bahkan tidak ada di saat Him Chan membutuhkannya; tertidur dengan nyamannya di ranjang rumah sakit saat puteranya mengalami semua kesakitan hanya untuk melahirkan darah daging dari benih kotornya?

 _ **How dare he?!**_

Dibutakan amarah membuat jemari Dennis menarik pelatuk...

"APPA!"

DOR!

Ledakan senjata api membelah hujan, menggema nyaring, memantuli setiap permukaan bukit bebatuan.

"HYUNG!"

"HIM CHAN!"

~~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^=)(=0ɷ0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Owaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Wanita tua yang sebelumnya menyibukkan diri di dapur segera berlari menaiki anak tangga, menuju lantai dua, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu bercat putih dengan hiasan lukisan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna biru.

Tangisan keras berasal dari balik pintu tersebut.

Raung-tangis Min Ki.

 _Clek~_

"Min Ki... waegeure, Chagi~?"

"OWAAAAAAAA!"

Tangisan Min Ki semakin keras begitu wanita tua pemilik panti tersebut mendekati _baby crib_ dan membawa tubuh mungilnya dalam gendongan.

"Min Ki~? Chagi~?" panggil sang ibu panti cemas. Pasalnya, makhluk mungil menggemaskan dalam gendongannya tidak pernah rewel sebelumnya. Min Ki adalah bayi yang tenang sejak lahir. Hanya menangis di saat-saat tertentu dan itupun, tidak, dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Tapi sekarang?

Berbagai bujukan, ayunan pelan, bahkan nyanyian _lullaby_ terlembut sekali pun, tidak berpengaruh menghentikan tangisan menyayat hati dari bibir mungil _pink_ kemerahan Min Ki.

" _What's wrong, Baby~? Howh..._ umma-mu belum kem—"

 **Deg!**

Firasat buruk menghadang tanpa aba-aba.

 **Deg, deg, deg, deg...**

Ada debaran keras, dentuman tidak menyenangkan bersarang di dada.

 **Him Chan...**

DEG.

Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan puteranya?

"OWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

##########^0^##########

"HYUNG!"

 _Deja vu._

Hal itulah yang dialami Yong Guk saat ini. Tubuhnya terduduk di aspal dengan mata terbelalak, menatap nanar sosok berseragam hitam yang pada bagian lengan atasnya... mengalir cairan merah pekat...

 **Darah.**

Deg,

Tempat dan waktu yang berbeda, namun kejadian yang sama.

Deg,

Kejadian yang sama sekali tidak Yong Guk inginkan terulang kembali!

Deg.

"HIM CHAN!" teriak sang pemimpin geng bembahana sembari bangkit tergesa menangkap tubuh limbung Him Chan dengan mengalungkan satu lengan ke pinggang makhluk cantik tersebut; membiarkan satu sisi tubuhnya sebagai sandaran. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ORANG TUA?! _YOU HURTING HIM!_ " salaknya geram. Kalau saja dirinya tidak memegangi Him Chan saat ini, tidak diragukan lagi, ia pastilah akan melompati Dennis dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. _Well,_ meskipun Dae Hyun dan Zelo juga berdiri di sampingnya dan Him Chan sekarang.

Sementara itu, pria paruh baya yang disalaki tampak _shock._ Tentu, seperti halnya Yong Guk, Dennis juga tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali. Dennis tidak ingin melihat Him Chan terluka. Seharusnya namja cantik itu tidak melompat di antara dirinya dan Yong Guk! Kenapa Him Chan mendorong Yong Guk?! Seharusnya Him Chan membiarkan Dennis meledakkan kepala penjahat itu! Seharusnya...

"Appa... lepas... kan... Yong Guk..."

Deg!

Daniel.

Namja itu tak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup; kulit putih pucat dikarenakan kehilangan banyak darah, bibir membiru, dan mata sayu. Daniel juga terlihat berusaha keras melawan ketidak-sadaran, mencoba tetap berdiri, serta berjalan terseok mendekati sang appa.

Pemandangan tersebut membuat Young Jae dan Jong Up reflek berlari. Tanpa berpikir panjang keduanya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Daniel dengan memegangi lengan namja blasteran itu.

"Ku... mohon... ap-pa... lepas-k-kan Y-Yong... Guk."

" _WHAT?! What the hell is wrong with you, Son?!_ Kau membelanya? KENAPA KAU MEMBANTU MEREKA?!"

Sebenarnya, Dae Hyun dan Zelo bisa saja memanfaatkan kesempatan. Dennis, meskipun masih mengacungkan senjata ke arah Yong Guk, perhatian sang komisaris jelas teralih karena kemunculan Daniel. Hanya saja... ini bukanlah masalah melumpuhkan atau dilumpuhkan. Ada hal besar tak kasat mata yang Him Chan, Dennis, Daniel, dan mungkin Yong Guk, pertaruhkan disini.

Mereka, The Mato's, tidak boleh ikut campur.

 _This is the unsaid rule._

" _Ssshh..._ maaf, karena lagi-lagi aku mengecewakanmu..." lirih Daniel memulai. "Aku tahu, Appa, jauh di dalam hatimu saat ini... sama sepertiku, kau bimbang; kau tidak tahu siapa dan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuanmu saat ini. Aku juga—"

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Dan! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?! Beri aku alasan jelas sebelum kesabaranku habis dan melupakan siapa kau bagiku. Karena semua i—"

"The Mato's tidak bersalah," potong Daniel tajam. "Kau tahu itu, Appa."

 **Deg!**

"..."

 **Skakmat.**

Dennis bungkam.

 _Wae?_

Apa karena... apa yang puteranya katakan benar?

The Mato's... sebenarnya... tidak bersalah..., 'kan?

"Mereka tidak bersalah, Appa. Lepaskan mereka. _Sshh..._ lepaskan Yong Guk."

Sesaat tergambar perdebatan batin di dalam mata bersorot tajam itu. Siapapun yang berada pada posisi Dennis saat ini, pastilah tenggelam dalam kekalutan. Ia bingung. Dan tidak mengerti. Kenapa semua berubah rumit? Haruskah dia melepaskan The Mato's? Melepaskan... Bang Yong Guk? Menutup mata akan semua...

DEG!

... kejahatan mereka?

Tidak. TENTU SAJA TIDAK! Keadilan harus ditegakkan!

Tapi...

Kenapa keadilan terkesan sangat semu saat ini?

Apakah arti keadilan sebenarnya?

"Ap-Ap-pahh..."

 _ **Deg~**_

Panggilan lirih itu...

Him Chan.

Dengan kalut Dennis menoleh, berpaling menatap ke arah 'putera'nya yang lain. Betapa kagetnya, karena sekarang, makhluk cantik tersebut berdiri tepat di depan moncong senjatanya; alis bertaut serta kening berkerut. Him Chan kesakitan. Dan itu semua karena ulahnya.

"Appa, ku-kumohon... le-lepaskan... Yong Guk."

Amarah kembali menguasai Dennis. Kenapa? Kenapa kedua puteranya ingin ia melepaskan penjahat seperti Bang Yong Guk?! Wae?! Apakah Bang Yong Guk sebegitu berharganya sampai semua orang ingin menyelamatkan namja itu dari kematian?! Dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka sendiri?!

Bahkan Him Chan juga... tanpa ragu berdiri di depan moncong senjatanya. Apa makhluk cantik ini ingin mati konyol, eoh?! Apakah Him Chan memikirkan Min Ki barang sejenak sebelum melakukan semua tindakan ceroboh ini?!

 _Oh,_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan rumit.

Lebih sulit lagi dipahami karena semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bagai mengombang-ambing segala keyakinan dan prinsip yang Dennis pegang teguh selama ini; dimana seorang pelanggar hukum yang hidup di dunia hitam, dan mengadili seseorang seenaknya, adalah penjahat.

Penjahat harus ditangkap oleh pihak berwajib.

Diadili sepantas-pantasnya.

Tapi, kembali ke permasalahan awal, apakah Bang Yong Guk dan gengnya pantas diadili?

"Kumohon... _hiks,_ Appa... _hiks..._ " Dan sekarang Him Chan menangis. Untuk Bang Yong Guk? "Kumohon... _hiks,_ le-lepas-kan... The Mato's! A-aku akan memper – hiks! Mempertanggung... jawab-kan – _hiks,_ semuanya! _Hiks... please...?_ "

"Kau tahu itu mustahil, Him Chan. Hukum tidak bisa kau atur semaumu. Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk melepaskannya?!"

"Hiks..."

Hanya tangisan lirih. Him Chan juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia meminta appa-nya untuk... berkhianat? Oh, cukup dirinya saja yang mencoreng nama kepolisian. Ia tidak perlu menyeret lelaki paruh baya yang telah berjasa banyak dalam hidupnya ini!

Sementara Dennis yang menyaksikan kerapuhan Him Chan... akhirnya menghela nafas berat setelah beberapa detik lamanya makhluk cantik tersebut hanya menunduk dalam dengan bahu bergetar hebat. Apakah Him Chan akan menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Katakan, Him Chan, bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk melepaskan penjahat itu? Kau menyuruhku mengkhianati kepolisian? Apa kau tahu betapa kecewanya aku atas apa yang kau perbuat saat ini?" Dennis tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak membor-bardir sang putera dengan berbagai pertanyaan menuntut. Otaknya terus menyesalkan karena Him Chan, pada akhirnya, melakukan tindakan yang selama ia takuti; menyelamatkan Bang Yong Guk tanpa memikirkan resiko yang jelas akan ditanggungnya sendiri. _"ANSWER ME, YOUNG MAN!"_

Bentakan terakhir yang Dennis berikan sukses membuat Him Chan mengangkat kepala hanya untuk menggelengkannya dengan kacau. "Ti-tidak, Appa! A-ak-ku... _hiks!_ Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Lalu apa?" potong namja paruh baya itu lirih tanpa emosi. Layaknya air yang tenang di permukaan, siapapun pastilah tahu betapa bergelombangnya perasaan Dennis saat ini. "Jika kau tidak bermaksud memintaku berkhianat, lalu apa?! Kau ingin aku menutup mata dan melupakan semuanya begitu saja? Dan setelah itu? Kau berencana kabur bersama mereka?!"

"Tidak! _Hiks,_ a-aku ti-tidak a – _hiks..._ a-akan kabur ber-bersama mereka. A – hiks! Aku akan meninggalkan... _hiks,_ The Mato's... se-selamanya."

 **Deg.**

Meninggalkan The Mato's selamanya? Him Chan akan melepaskan diri dari geng itu?

Dari... Bang Yong Guk?

 **Selamanya?**

Tapi... kenapa batin Dennis tidak senang mendengarnya? Sesuatu seolah tidak benar; ini salah. Kalau Him Chan melepaskan The Mato's selamanya... melepaskan Bang Yong Guk...

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg~_

... bagaimana dengan Min Ki?

Tidakkah hidup sebagai yatim piatu cukup menjadi sebuah pembuktian bagi Him Chan kalau seorang anak, membutuhkan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya saat ia tumbuh? Dan sekarang? Him Chan ingin memisahkan seorang ayah dari anaknya? Oh, ini kesalahan besar. Meskipun Him Chan melakukannya karena terpaksa.

 **Sruk!**

DEG.

"Aku mohon padamu, Appa."

 _O My..._

"HIME! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

(((("HYUNG!"))))

 _ **... God.**_

Di tengah perdebatan sengit otaknya, Dennis harus tersadar, mendapati kalau makhluk cantik di depannya tidak lagi berdiri lurus, melainkan menurunkan kedua lutut ke aspal basah.

Him Chan bertekuk lutut.

Kedua tangan saling bergenggaman seolah tengah berdoa; memohon.

" _Hiks,_ aku memohon padamu, Appa. Bi-biar – _hiks,_ biarkan The Mato's bebas. A-aku ber-berjan – _hiks,_ ji... ak-akan menuruti se-semua keinginanmu d-dan menja – _hiks,_ menjadi anak yang b – hiks! Baik! Aku akan melupakan..."

Him Chan harus berhenti sejenak dalam ratapan kacaunya untuk menelan gumpalan tak kasat mata yang seolah meradang di tenggorokan, membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Bagaimana dirinya akan bernafas bila sebentar lagi, mulutnya akan menyampaikan kebohongan besar yang tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya?

" _Hiks..._ ak-ak-ku akan... **melupakan Yong Guk**."

DEG!

Bola mata Dennis nyaris melompat. Jika saja marbel hitam itu tidak menatapnya berkaca, mungkin, ia akan tertipu, menganggap kalau Him Chan mengucapkan kata-kata _final_ tersebut tanpa keraguan. Tapi... sang komisaris terlalu mengenal namja cantik itu. "Benarkah? Kau akan melupakannya semudah itu, Him Chan?" tanya-nya sangsi setelah beberapa menit tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Yang ditanya tampak tersentak. _Well, gesture_ kecil, namun menjawab segalanya.

 **Ne,** Him Chan **tidak akan** melupakan Yong Guk semudah itu. Terlebih jika... makhluk cantik yang dimaksud mulai menjawab tergagap serta menggeleng kacau.

"A-ak-ku... a-aku akan—"

" _Huft..._ Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Him Chan. Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu; kau tidak akan **mampu** melupakannya," ujar Dennis lirih. Tangannya yang menggenggam senjata perlahan turun, membuat marbel hitam milik Him Chan menatapnya penuh tanya karena senjata itu tidak lagi mengarahkan moncong kepada siapapun selain aspal basah yang mereka pijaki. _Wae?_ Apakah Dennis...

 _"Because the heart wants what it wants, Him Chan."_

 _ **Deg~**_

 _That's right._

 _There's a million reasons why Him Chan should give Yong Guk up,_

 _But he's not gonna alive until Yong Guk call._

 _Because the heart wants what it wants._

 _The heart never lie~_

 _Right?_

 **Sret.**

Secara tiba-tiba namja paruh baya di hadapannya berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Him Chan reflek bangkit, berniat mengikuti hanya untuk berhenti begitu satu kata keluar dari mulut Dennis dengan lantangnya.

 **"Pergilah."**

 _Deg._

"Bukan hanya The Mato's. Kau juga, Him Chan, pergilah."

 **DEG!**

"MWO? A-Appa?!" Him Chan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Benarkah... Dennis menyuruhnya... pergi? BERSAMA THE MATO'S?! "A-apa... mak—"

"Pergilah, Him Chan."

"T-tapi—"

"PERGILAH SEBELUM AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN!"

Dennis menyerah.

Siapa dirinya yang akan kuasa menahan hati seseorang?

Jika hati Him Chan menginginkan Bang Yong Guk, maka, Dennis akan mengabulkannya. Mungkin sudah waktunya Him Chan memperoleh kebahagiaannya, yang sebenarnya.

 _ **Because the heart wants what it wants.**_

 _'Good bye, My Son~'_

 **TBC**

 **NB: HIDUP BANGHIM! BAP! FIGHTING! FIGHTING! WE ALL BABYz LUV U TO THE GRAVE!\\(*0*=)/\\(=*0*)/**


	15. Chapter 15

**FF BAP/YAOI/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/Part 15**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Daniel Philip Henney**

 **Dennis Henney (Dennis Oh)**

 **Samuel James (OC)**

 **Andi (Shinwa)**

 **Bang Min Ki ( I don't know with u, Guys, but when I make typing this ff, I just imagine Uri Little Min Ki is... Lee Jong Suk^0^)**

 **Jun Hyo Sung (Secret)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is NOT GONNA BE TSEntertainment Boy Group ANYMORE BECAUSE THEY DON'T DESERVE THEM! and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! MPREG! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 15**

Permukaan bumi basah. Tetes demi tetes kecil air, berkilau di setiap sudut, berpendar semu diterpa oleh sinar mentari yang mengintip dari sela-sela awan kelabu. Pemandangan yang sangat menyejukkan. Seberapapun derasnya hujan yang turun, namun tetap saja, setelahnya, akan muncul pelangi; menghiasi garis cakrawala pada langit Timur. Setelahnya, permukaan bumi akan terlihat berkilauan; seolah jutaan bintang kecil telah berjatuhan dari langit. Setelahnya, hati yang bergejolak pun, akan menghilang; ditelan oleh embun kedamaian sunyi.

Him Chan menutup matanya, berusaha menghirup embun dingin di sekitar sebanyak paru-parunya sanggup menampung. Dia suka pemandangan seusai hujan. Biasanya selalu berhasil membuat hatinya yang berkecamuk menjadi lega, namun sekarang?

Tidak ada kelegaan.

Rasa sakit yang menyengat dari lengan kiri atasnya, selalu mengingatkan kembali kalau ia, telah menyakiti seseorang yang penting; seseorang yang dianggapnya seperti ayah sendiri. Him Chan yakin, sakit yang dialaminya tidak seberapa dengan apa yang Dennis rasakan sekarang.

"Kau akan kedinginan bila tetap berdiri di sini, Hime. Masuklah."

Namja cantik itu berbalik, mendapati Bang Yong Guk minus seragam _orange_ penjara telah berdiri di pintu balkon. Menatapnya dengan senyuman waswas, seolah takut kalau ekspresi salah sedikit saja, akan membuat Him Chan histeris. _Well,_ kemungkinan itu memang sempat melintasi pikiran si cantik saat mereka keluar dari klinik pinggiran kota tadi. Tapi sekarang... alih-alih histeris, Him Chan berjalan cepat ke arah Yong Guk dan mengalungi leher namja itu dengan satu lengannya yang tidak terluka.

Wajah cantik tersebut bersembunyi di perpotongan leher jenjang yang dipeluk, menghirup dan berusaha mengingat kembali seperti apa, dan bagaimana aroma seorang Bang Yong Guk. Terakhir kali Him Chan mengingatnya, tubuh atletis dalam pelukannya menguarkan aroma kayu manis bercampur sedikit aroma dari bunga lili liar.

Dan sekarang?

 _Hummmhh..._

Bang Yong Guk masih memilki aroma yang sama.

Him Chan selalu menyukainya. Saat melakukan penyamaran, wangi Yong Guk lah yang seringkali membuatnya tenang. Ini rahasia yang selalu disangkalnya dulu. Namun kali ini Him Chan tidak akan pernah menyangkalnya.

 _"Hmmhh~ I always love your smell, Gukie,"_ gumam si namja cantik teredam oleh kulit di antara bibirnya.

Yong Guk yang pada awalnya termangu—kaget karena tiba-tiba Him Chan menunjukkan gestur kasih sayang dan mengeluarkan komentar mengenai aroma tubuhnya—perlahan mulai terkekeh dan balas memeluk pinggang kurus Him Chan tak kalah erat. " _Kkkk~ Really?_ Untunglah aku sudah mandi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau katakan jika aku belum mandi, dan kau memeluk serta... mengendus leherku seperti ini," candanya menggodai. Si cantik dapat membayangkan seringai main-main menghiasi wajah yang tengah bersandar di puncak kepalanya ini.

 _"Shut up, Gukie! You ruin the moment, Babbo,"_ sungut Him Chan jengkel. Namun Yong Guk tahu, makhluk cantik ini tidak benar-benar jengkel. Buktinya, gigi seri serupa gigi kelinci itu menggigit sekilas kulit lehernya pelan; main-main. Yang membuat Yong Guk tidak tahan untuk tidak balas berpura-pura mengerang kesakitan.

Berikutnya, hanya ada kesunyian yang menyelimuti keduanya. Kesunyian yang teramat damai. Mereka menikmatinya dengan memejamkan mata dan pelukan yang semakin dieratkan.

 _"Hiks..."_

Hingga isakan Him Chan tiba-tiba memecahnya.

"B-bagaimana ini, Gukie...?! _Hiks,_ a-aku mengecewakan – _hiks!_ Appa! _I-I'm the worst human being ever!_ A – _hiks,_ aku merusak semua yang kusentuh. _Hiks..._ aku tidak tahu lagi, _hiks,_ apa y-yang harus kulakukan. _Hiks~_ "

Yong Guk tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Telapak tangannya mengusap pelan punggung Him Chan dengan gerakan memutar; menenangkannya. "Kau tidak harus berbuat apa-apa, Hime. Ini semua bukan salahmu. 'Dia'... yang menginginkanmu pergi. Dia... mengerti apa yang kau inginkan. Dia hanya... **terlalu menyayangimu** ," bisik Yong Guk pelan pada kata-kata terakhir. Meski tidak ingin mengakui jika ada seseorang yang lebih menyayangi Him Chan dari dirinya, tapi... siapa Yong Guk yang akan menyangkal besarnya pengorbanan yang telah Dennis lakukan?!

Dennis, seorang komisaris polisi tangguh, telah melepas 'putera' kesayangannya untuk hidup bersama sekelompok kriminal? _What kind of sane people gonna do something like that to their kid?!_ Kalau saja Yong Guk ada di posisi Dennis, dia pasti tidak akan...

 _Deg,_

 _Deg,_

 _Deg!_

 **... membiarkan hal itu terjadi.**

Benar.

Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Him Chan seharusnya menjalani hidup yang normal—bahagia. Bukannya menghabiskan waktu dengan berpindah dari satu negara, ke negara lainnya, karena menghindari kejaran pihak berwajib sebagai buronan. Dan Min Ki... apa jadinya masa depan Min Ki nanti?!

Mungki – _ah,_ seharusnya, Yong Guk lah yang...

 _DEG._

 **... mengalah?**

Dia tidak boleh egois, 'kan?

"Kau tidak harus ikut bersama kami, Hime. **Kau tahu itu.** "

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Dennis melarikan kedua telapak tangan, mengusapi wajah hingga menggusak rambutnya di puncak kepala. Pria tampan ini _stress._ Dan nyaris gila.

"Komisaris, tim medis sudah memeriksa semua pasukan. Selain pengaruh pusing dari obat bius dan luka tembak, mereka baik-baik saja." Andi memberi laporan, meski tidak jarang namja itu meringis akibat memaksakan kakinya yang tertembak untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

Sang komisaris menyadari ketidak-nyamanan tersebut. Tanpa berbicara ia menggeser tubuh ke samping, memberi ruang bagi Andi untuk duduk. Syukurlah mobil _ambulance_ tim medis memiliki ruang yang luas hingga mereka tidak perlu menekuk kaki. Berselonjor adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk merilekskan otot-otot kaku mereka saat ini.

 _Hening._

Keduanya hanya duduk dalam diam, larut akan pikiran masing-masing namun tidak, ketika Dennis akhirnya melirik Andi heran; seolah menanti sesuatu dari mulut namja itu. "Kau... tidak mencurigai sesuatu?"

Balas menatap sang atasan, Andi mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terlihat waswas. Mencurigai sesuatu? Tentu saja! Banyak sekali hal yang bisa dicurigai di sini! " _Err,_ maksud anda... mengenai keberadaan Him Chan yang bak ditelan bumi dan... mereka kabur dengan sangat mulus karena kita semua tertidur nyenyak hingga nyaris dua jam lamanya? Ya, aku mencurigai 'banyak' hal, Komisaris."

"..."

Dennis bungkam.

Tentu saja, Andi adalah tangan kanannya yang sangat cerdas. Dia tidak akan melewatkan apapun karena pengamatannya yang tajam. Andi juga pasti tidak... melewatkan 'penghianatan'nya.

 _Srek~_

"Tangkap aku, Andi," ucap Dennis lirih, mengepalkan kedua tangan, dan menyerahkan pergelangannya ke hadapan sang tangan kanan. Keseriusan dan rasa malu bagai bercampur menjadi satu, bersembunyi dari balik wajah keras tanpa ekspresi.

Nafas Andi tercekat. Matanya terbelalak, menatap sang komisaris tidak percaya. "K-Komisaris?"

"Aku tahu, kau tahu. Aku membiarkan mereka lolos. Aku membiarkan Him Chan... ikut bersama The Mato's. Tangkap saja aku. Kepolisian tidak membutuhkan seorang penghianat yang berpihak pada kejahatan sepertiku. Karena itulah, tangkap saja aku, Andi."

 _Glup~_

Kata-kata final tersebut membuat Andi menelan _saliva_ berat. Menangkap Dennis? Komisaris Kepolisian yang disegani? Atasannya?! Yang benar saja!? Apa bahkan... The Mato's adalah penjahat?

Menghela nafas panjang, Andi menggeleng. Perlahan ia menurunkan pergelangan tangan Dennis, membuat tangan itu berada di atas paha sang pemilik. "Tidak, Komisaris. Kalau aku boleh jujur padamu, aku tidak bisa memandang The Mato's sebagai penjahat. Mereka seperti kita; berjuang untuk kebenaran. Mereka hanya... berbeda. Mereka menyelesaikan apa yang tidak bisa kita tuntaskan. Jadi... anda sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Anda tidak berkhianat pada kepolisian, Komisaris. Masalah Him Chan... _well,_ tidak ada saksi mata dan seorang pun yang menyadari ketidak-hadirannya. Dan aku? Aku tidak mengetahui apapun. Aku tidur nyenyak sedari tadi, ingat?" Andi berujar santai sembari mengangkat bahu acuh, senyuman tipis tertarik pada salah satu sudut bibirnya; memperlihatkan pengertian.

Cukup lama Dennis termangu, namun kemudian dia terkekeh dan menggeleng takjub. _"Wow. You're really something, Andi. How should I reward you?"_

 _"A week of holiday gonna be good. It's been too long that I have a proper sleep."_

 _Oh,_ apa tangan kanannya ini tengah mengeluh?

 _"Tsk! Okay, okay... make that two. You deserve it by the way."_

"Assa! Komisaris, kalau begitu ayo kita memancing ke sungai yang kubicarakan waktu itu! Sekarang sedang musimnya. Ikan-ikan besar pasti banyak! Orang tua seperti anda butuh petualangan yang lebih nyaman da—"

" _YAH!_ Kau mulai besar kepala, eoh?! Siapa yang kau sebut 'orang tua'!?"

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

' _Kau tidak harus ikut bersama kami, Hime._ _ **Kau tahu itu.**_ _'_

 _DEG._

 _WHAT?!_

Him Chan sontak melepaskan pelukannya dari Yong Guk, menatap wajah namja tampan itu _shock._ "Gu-Gukie... a-apa yang kau..."

"Aku tersadar betapa egoisnya aku, Hime. Kita sekarang memiliki Min Ki! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana masa depan Min Ki kelak?! _Oh,_ a-apa yang telah kulakukan!? Di mana otakku saat memintamu untuk pergi bersamaku?! Aku sangat egois! Min Ki pasti malu memiliki appa seorang kriminal sepertiku! Mungkin ini semua kesalahan! Tidak seharusnya kita memiliki Min—"

 _"STOP! WOULD YOU JUST STOP?!"_ teriak Him Chan membahana, memotong apapun itu kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak terlontar dari mulut seorang ayah mengenai anaknya. Namja cantik itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan sengatan sakit pada lengannya dan malah menutup kedua telinga menggunakan telapak tangan. Mata terpejam erat. Serta kening berkerut dalam dan frustasi.

" _Hiks..._ aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu. _HOW COULD YOU!?_ Aku membawanya selama sembilan bulan kemana-mana! Kami melewati berbagai macam hal! Apa kau bahkan tahu itu?! Apa kau bahkan mengerti bagaimana sesak yang kurasakan saat dokter menyarankan agar aku mengugurkannya untuk kesehatanku sendiri?! Apa kau mengerti kalau aku rela mempertaruhkan apapun, bahkan nyawaku, untuk tetap merasakannya bersamaku?! KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI! Dan sekarang? Kau menganggap kehadiranNya sebagai kesalahan?! Dan... d-dan kau... ber – _hiks!_ Berkata kita seharusnya tidak memilikiNya?! Memiliki Min Ki?! _HOW DARE YOU!_ "

 _Tes,_

 _Tes,_

 _Tes~_

Mata yang terpejam erat itu sekarang mengeluarkan kristal bening yang jatuh menganak sungai pada kedua pipi bersemu merah—perpaduan rasa marah dan cuaca dingin—milik Him Chan. Tangannya yang tidak diperban terkepal, memukul pelan namun penuh tekanan dada bidang Yong Guk untuk setiap kata yang berikutnya terucap. _"Hiks... You're so stupid, Bang Yong Guk! Stupid! Stupid! You're so—"_

 _Grep~_

 _"I'm sorry, Hime. I'm so, sorry~"_

Pelukan erat—nyaris menyakitkan, sebenarnya—dan suara bergetar itu, bagai meredakan amarah luar biasa yang sempat menggerogoti dada Him Chan. Yong Guk adalah namja tangguh. Namun sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Him Chan sering membuatnya menangis. Lihatlah apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada pemimpin geng ternama ini.

 _"Please, don't... hiks, please don't cry~ I don't like to see you cry – hiks, I'm really sorry..."_

Satu hal yang pasti,

Mereka sama.

Tiada satu pun dari keduanya yang tahu harus berbuat apa.

Semua terasa begitu rumit; di satu sisi ada sesuatu berharga yang disebut 'keluarga utuh'. Dan di sisi lain, ada pertaruhan mengenai masa depan aegya mereka, Min Ki. _Oh,_ Him Chan dan Yong Guk tidak cukup gila untuk bermain-main dengan sisi yang terakhir, tentu saja.

 **Tapi...**

Bagaimanapun rumitnya kedua sisi,

Mereka tetap saja mempertaruhkan masa depan Min Ki...

 _Deg~_

 **...'kan?**

 _"Sshh... Don't cry, You Big Softie~!"_

Betapa membingungkannya situasi ini, karena sekarang Him Chan lah yang berusaha menenangkan Yong Guk dengan mengusapi punggung lebar namja itu. Rasa marah yang meledak-ledak bagai hilang tak berbekas, hanya menyisakan rasa perih bercampur kebimbangan yang tidak pasti.

"Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang menangis, eoh? Bagaimana aku akan memarahimu kalau kau menangis, Gukie?"

Celetukan itu sukses membuat getaran isak-tangis pada tubuh Yong Guk berubah menjadi kikikan pelan. Him Chan benar-benar lega mendengarnya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati, dia tahu, Yong Guk tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan semua hal menyakitkan itu. Seperti halnya rasa marah yang membuat seseorang melontarkan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan hatinya, begitu pula halnya dengan rasa panik dan bingung.

"Maafkan kata-kataku, Hime." Yong Guk akhirnya berujar setelah beberapa detik keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. " _Hiks,_ kau benar, aku tidak mengerti apapun. Aku tidak ada di saat kau... _hiks,_ sangat membutuhkanku. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu... aku... _hiks,_ lebih memilih **mati** saat kau menem—"

 _"Ssh..."_ sergah Him Chan, lagi-lagi menghiraukan rasa perih menyengat di lengannya untuk memeluk pinggang Yong Guk lebih erat. _"Please, Gukie, don't say something like that? You're not useless. The Mato's need you. Min Ki need you. And I... hiks~ I need you too._ _ **Alive and breathing, remember?**_ _"_

Hanya anggukan cepat yang mampu Yong Guk berikan. Wajahnya yang basah oleh kristal bening seolah enggan meninggalkan sisi leher Him Chan, tempatnya menyembunyikan wajah. Keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda sebenarnya, dengan namja cantik itu.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggg..._

Kembali, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Mungkin mereka terlalu lelah dan membutuhkan semua keheningan damai ini sebagai penebus dari waktu-waktu menguras emosi yang panjang itu?

 _ **"Please don't go, Hime."**_

 _Deg~_

Yong Guk layaknya seseorang yang tidak memiliki pendirian—seorang _hypocrite;_ sebentar namja itu menyarankan, mendorong Him Chan untuk pergi, namun berikutnya? Ia malah berusaha menarik, meminta makhluk cantik tersebut untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

"Aku tahu ini adalah permintaan yang paling egois tapi, kumohon, ikutlah bersama kami. Bersama The Mato's. **Bersamaku.** " Menarik diri, Yong Guk menatap ke dalam marbel hitam Him Chan sendu. **"Jangan pergi, Hime~"** bisiknya kemudian, lirih. Mengingatkan Him Chan kembali akan Bang Yong Guk yang rapuh, yang memintanya untuk tidak pergi, yang memin – _ah,_ memohon, padanya, untuk ikut kabur bersama, di dalam mobil van tahanan penjara.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, Hime. Ayo kita bangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia; **bersamamu, aku, dan aegya kita, Min Ki.** "

 _ **Deg~**_

Hanya itu yang Him Chan butuhkan.

Bila Yong Guk sudah memutuskan, menetapkan hati, menyampaikan keinginannya dengan lantang tanpa keraguan, maka, Him Chan pun, tidak akan ragu lagi untuk menentukan sebuah pilihan. Dia hanya membutuhkan dorongan.

Mungkin... inilah saatnya mereka bersama?

Membangun keluarga?

Menjadi orang tua seutuhnya bagi... Min Ki?

 _Grep~_

"Baiklah, Gukie. Ayo kita... **hidup bersama**."

 _Because I can't life without you._

 _There's a say that wherever you go, go with all your heart._

 _You're the half of my heart._

 _And when there's no you,_

 _There's no me_ _ **.**_

 _There's no..._ _ **us.**_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Jong Up bertanya khawatir. Entah namja bertubuh atletis ini sadar kalau belum lama berselang dia menanyakan hal yang sama pada sang namjachingu.

Young Jae berpaling dari tubuh lemas Daniel yang tengah berbaring di ranjang. Namja blasteran itu tertidur sekarang, di bawah pengaruh obat bius. "Dia baik-baik saja, Jongupie...! Kau cemas sekali, eoh?! Haruskah aku mencurigai hubungan kalian? Katakan, apakah terjadi **sesuatu** saat kalian menjalankan _misi berdua_?"

Namja berpipi _chubby_ ini jelas tengah bercanda. Namun Jong Up tanpa diduga menanggapinya serius.

"Youngie! Apa yang kau katakan?! Apa kau menuduhku berselingkuh? D-dengan Daniel?! Percayalah, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sehina i – _Awh!_ " Jong Up mengakhiri penjelasan kacaunya dengan pekikan nyaring. Pasalnya, jemari Young Jae dengan kejam mencubit keras, namun sekilas, daging pada otot lengannya. " _Sskh..._ kenapa kau mencubitku, Baby?! _That's hurt!_ "

 _Awh~_

 _'Baby'?_

 _Oh,_ betapa berbunganya hati seorang Yoo Young Jae mendengar panggilan itu.

"Kau lebih pantas ditempeleng, Babbo! Aku hanya bercanda dan kau menganggapnya serius. Bersyukurlah karena kau hanya kucubit!" semprot Young Jae sembari berlalu, keluar dari kamar dan menghilang pada belokan lorong kiri. Dari arahnya, tidak diragukan lagi kalau namja manis itu tengah menuju dapur.

Sementara Jong Up yang ditinggalkan begitu saja, hanya bisa menganga.

 _What the..._

Sejak kapan Youngie-Nya yang _chubby_ jadi bersikap seperti itu? Dan kenapa sikap itu terasa familiar? Mirip... seorang... _diva_?

 _Yah!_ _ **DIVA!**_

Him Chan.

Tidak diragukan lagi!

Terburu, Jong Up menyusul sang namjachingu di dapur. Wajahnya tampak serius menatapi Young Jae yang ditemukannya tengah asyik menyendoki es krim dari sebuah _cup_ bertuliskan... es krim _vanilla_? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin es krim _vanilla_ berwarna orange gelap dan terlihat kental serta menggumpal seperti itu? Bukankah _vanilla_ identik dengan warna putih?

"Youngie, Baby, apa... yang kau makan?" tanya Jong Up waswas bercampur horor. Dia tidak paranoid, oke?!

"Es krim _vanilla._ Kau tidak melihat tulisan di _cup_ -nya, Jongupie?"

Jawaban santai sembari mengangkat bahu dari Young Jae tentu tidak menurunkan rasa waswas yang menghinggapi Jong Up. "Aku melihatnya. Tapi... warna orange gelap?"

" _Oh!_ Ini saus tomat super pedas. Rasanya sangat enak saat dicampur dengan es krim _vanilla_! Kau mau mencobanya?"

Dan di saat itulah, Jong Up menyadari botol saus yang sudah habis setengah isinya, tepat berada di hadapan Young Jae, di atas meja makan bundar.

 _1 detik,_

 _2 detik..._

 _... 3 de—_

 _"Hoeeeekk!"_

Tanpa bisa dicegah, namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke toilet. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa berpindah dengan cepat dari dapur ke kamar mandi, adalah rahasia Tuhan-.-

" _Huft..._ aku yang hamil, kenapa Jongupie yang muntah-muntah, eoh?" keluh Young Jae heran. Hanya sesaat sebelah alis namja manis itu terangkat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu dengan cuek, tersenyum riang, dan kembali menyendok 'es krim' _vanilla_ bercampur saus tomat super pedas ke dalam mulut.

Benar-benar.

 _The craving Yoo Young Jae is..._ _ **scary.**_

 _"Hoeeeeeeeekkkk!"_

" _Yah,_ Jongupie! Tutup pintu kamar mandinya! Suaramu itu membuat nafsu makanku berkurang, tahu!"

 _And_ _ **super careless.**_ _Obviously._

##########\\(^0^)/##########

"Aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Ada apa?"

Zelo memutar bola mata, menyaksikan Dae Hyun yang tampak acuh berkeliaran di ruang tengah hanya dengan sepotong _boxer_ hitam. "Hyung, bisakah kau memakai baju? Atau paling tidak, _wife-beater_?" keluhnya menggerutu. Tapi meskipun begitu, Zelo tetap saja menepuk sofa di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar Dae Hyun duduk di sana. "Itu tadi Young Jae Hyung dan Jongupie Hyung."

"Ada apa dengan mereka? _Hell in paradise?_ Mereka bertengkar?!"

Oke, Zelo akan menghiraukan nada _excited_ yang ditangkapnya nyata dari suara serta ekspresi Dae Hyun. "Tidak. Jongupie Hyung muntah-muntah dan Young Jae Hyung meneriakinya karena membuat selera makannya hilang."

Setidaknya, itulah yang Zelo tangkap dari suara ribut pasangan JongJae dari arah dapur tadi.

"Jong Up muntah-muntah? _Ewh,_ aneh sekali. Bukankah seharusnya Si Chubby Cheeks yang mengalami hal itu?! _Ah!_ Ini tidak seru, Jungie...! Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan _handycam_ khusus untuk merekam moment-moment memalukan Young Jae!"

Oke, Zelo juga akan menghiraukan yang satu ini.

Dae Hyun bertingkah luar biasa konyol dan _childish_?

 _Oh,_ itu bukanlah hal baru.

"Hyung, pakailah sesuatu. Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin." Zelo berujar khawatir, Ditatapnya Dae Hyun yang bertelanjang dada, lalu pemandangan berkabut di balik jendela kaca. Itu benar. Hujan membuat udara di luar mendingin, diselimuti oleh kabut embun tipis meskipun cahaya matahari mulai menghangatkan permukaan bumi. "Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja? Apa mereka akan bersama mulai dari sekarang, Hyung?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba sang namjachingu sukses menarik perhatian Dae Hyun. Kepalanya reflek menoleh, menatap wajah manis yang malah terlihat nanar menatap jendela kaca, tepatnya... ke arah balkon teras luar di mana dua anak manusia tengah berdiri di ujung pagar kayu sembari berpelukan erat.

Yong Guk dan Him Chan.

 _Ah..._ ternyata mereka yang sedang Zelo bicarakan.

"Tenanglah, Jungie. Mereka akan bersama. Percayalah padaku." Dae Hyun berkata pasti. Telapak tangannya yang lebar dan dingin mengusap punggung kurus berbalut kaus biru milik Zelo.

"Kenapa kau terdengar begitu yakin, Hyung?"

"Anggaplah aku berpikiran dangkal tapi, orang tua mana yang akan tega dan sanggup berjauhan dengan darah daging mereka sendiri? Tuhan telah menunjukkan jalannya bagi Yong Guk Hyung dan Him Chan Hyung, Jungie. Dia menciptakan Min Ki. Untuk Yong Guk Hyung. Untuk Him Chan Hyung. Tuhan menciptakan Min Ki sebagai... pengikat benang takdir yang nyaris terputus. Jadi menurutku, apapun yang akan terjadi, meski dunia menentangnya, tetap saja, **Tuhan adalah penguasa segalanya.** Tuhan mempermainkan manusia dengan takdir namun, Tuhan juga memiliki rencana-Nya tersendiri; _selalu ada ujung manis di balik pahitnya penderitaan._ Meski neraka terlihat begitu menakutkan dan membakar bak lelehan lava, selalu ada tempat menjanjikan kedamaian yang disebut surga. Bukankah begitu, Jungie?"

 _Wow._

 _W.O.W_

 **WOW!**

Jung Dae Hyun dan kebijakannya yang terkadang... _oh,_ Zelo mulai berpikir kalau makhluk tampan yang duduk di sampingnya ini bukanlah Jung Dae Hyun, kekasihnya. _Err..._ mungkin dia dirasuki semacam roh atau pendeta atau apapun itu?

"Dan kau menganggap dirimu berpikiran dangkal, Hyung? _That's so deep to be just shallow things that I've ever heard from you._ "

 _"Hei, are you trying to mocking me for being childish all the time, Jungie? You're so mean, Baby~!"_

Rengekan _childish_ Dae Hyun paling tidak meyakinkan Zelo kalau namja tampan ini memang kekasihnya. " _Kkkk~_ Wae? Hyung tidak suka kalau aku berkata jujur? Apa yang akan hyung perbuat?"

"Apa yang akan kuperbuat?" Dae Hyun memasang ekspresi seolah shock, namun siapapun tahu kalau ia tengah merasa _excited_ luar biasa dari kilauan jahil yang terpancar jelas di matanya. "Aku akan... melakukan... **ini!** "

Zelo tidak bergerak cepat saat tangan Dae Hyun dengan lincahnya, menggelitiki sisi tubuhnya.

"AH- _HAHAHAHA!_ Omo! _Ha_ – _ahahahaha..._ a-ampun, Hyu – _hahaha..._ ampun! _Hahaha..._ "

Dan tentu saja, dari semua siksaan menakutkan di dunia ini, mungkin tidak ada yang menyangka jika Zelo akan menyerah hanya dengan sebuah gelitikan ringan di sisi tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu—kecuali Dae Hyun.

" _Ekhem! Please,_ jangan memperlihatkan _PDA_ di depan anak-anak."

Young Jae, entah muncul dari mana, menghempas duduk di ujung sofa panjang yang tengah ditempati DaeLo. Tangan kirinya mengusapi _abdomen_ bawah, seolah mengelus _baby bump_ yang masih terlalu rata untuk dikatakan _'baby bump'_ di sana.

"Anak-anak? Jangan berlebihan, Chubby Cheeks. _Baby_ -mu bahkan belum berbentuk apa-apa di dalam sana. Dan lagi, kenapa kau di sini? Pergi sana, urusi jongupie-Mu yang sedang _'morning sick'_!"

"Ini sudah sore, Mr. Smarty Pants! Saking babbo-nya, otakmu tidak bisa lagi membedakan waktu, ya? _Wah..._ dokter ahli sekalipun, tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu~!"

Zelo yang berada di tengah kawasan-rawan-perang, _face-palmed._ Tanpa dikomando kedua tangannya menutupi telinga, bersiap karena dalam hitungan detik akan terjadi...

"MWO?! BERANINYA KAU BERKATA BEGITU PADAKU?! KAU PIKIR, KAU SECERDAS ITU, HUH?!"

 **... ledakan dahsyat.**

 _Huft~_

Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi sore yang damai? Hujan baru saja berhenti, cahaya mentari mulai menelusup dari celah-celah awan kelabu, udara sejuk oleh kabut tipis dan... The Mato's bersama.

 _Yah,_ mereka bersama.

Akhirnya.

"AKU SANGAT CERDAS LEBIH DARI YANG MANUSIA DAPAT BAYANGKAN, TAHU!"

" _OH,_ YA? KAU HANYA BESAR KEPALA! _Oh, wait, my bad, you big on the cheeks, not in the head at all... hahaha~_ "

"MWO?! YOU... _blablablabla..._ "

Sepertinya, Zelo harus kembali membiasakan diri dengan pertengkaran heboh DaeJae. Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan keduanya 'sedikit' saling menahan diri, di saat keadaan tidaklah damai seperti sekarang. Entah Zelo harus merasa senang atau stress menghadapi semua ini.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja? Bagaimana penampilanku?"

 _"Wow, you always looking great in suit! Where do you wanna go, Gukie? A ball party?"_ celetukan Him Chan, jelas tengah menggodai, lebih condong ke arah meledek, sebenarnya. Membuat namja tampan bersetelan lengkap di hadapannya mengerang serta mengusap wajah frustasi.

" _Ugh, Hime, I'm just trying to looking nice in front of our son!_ Bagaimana kalau nanti Min Ki tidak menyukai penampilanku? Apa dia menyukai seseorang berpenampilan rapi? Apa dia su—"

 _Grep~_

Him Chan tidak memberi kesempatan bagi gumaman-tidak-masuk-akal Yong Guk selesai karena langsung mengalungkan lengan ke pinggang kokoh namja itu. "Gukie, Min Ki bahkan belum berumur satu tahun! Dia tidak mengetahui apapun selain meminum susu dan menghisap ibu jarinya!" ucapnya lantang sembari mengatupkan belahan bibir rapat, terlihat kesulitan menahan... tawa?

 _Ish,_ beraninya namja cantik ini menertawai seorang Bang Yong Guk, eoh?!

" _Yah,_ Hime...!"

 **Ironis.**

Inilah yang disebut kejadian ter-ironis sepanjang masa. Bagaimana tidak, bila pemimpin geng ternama itu, bukannya jengkel, malah merengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdaya digodai oleh orang tuanya?!

 _"Hahahaha, okay...! I'm sorry, Gukie~! You're just... being too nervous, I got it! Just relax, okay?"_ Him Chan mengusap cepat punggung yang dipeluk, sebagai gestur pemberi semangat. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan bibir mengerucut—merajuk—Yong Guk. Demi Tuhan, namja itu terlihat sangat lucu! Omo... sejak kapan Bang Yong Guk jadi menggemaskan seperti ini, eoh?

"Aku tidak bisa rileks, Hime. Bagaimana kalau Min Ki tidak menyukaiku?"

Makhluk cantik yang dihujani tatapan frustasi hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum sekilas. Tangannya mulai melepaskan jas dari tubuh Yong Guk, menyusul setelahnya, lengan kemeja yang digulungnya hingga sebatas siku. Kemudian Him Chan menarik diri, menatap Yong Guk bak seorang pemahat yang mengagumi patung ciptaannya.

 _Skinny jeans_ hitam,

 _Leather belt_ yang menggantung rendah di pinggul,

Kemeja hitam yang membungkus pas pada tubuh atletis,

 _Tie..._

 _ **Oh~**_

 _ **Perfect.**_

 _Bang Yong Guk and the black is hotly-fuckin' perfect!_ _ **No doubt.**_

"Sempurna. _You're the hottest daddy ever! Believe me!_ "

##########\\(^0^)/##########

 _Brugh!_

(("Himchanie!"))

Pintu depan baru saja dibuka saat Him Chan menemukan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh dua orang yeoja sekaligus. "U-Umma! H-Hyo Noona?!"

"Kau dari mana saja, Himchanie...?! Kami mencemaskanmu!" Hyo Sung melepas pelukannya. Satu tangan terkepal, tanpa sadar memukul lengan kanan atas Him Chan yang berbalut jaket _jeans,_ menyembunyikan perban luka di sana. Alhasil, namja cantik itu langsung meringis. " _Omo!_ Waegeure, Himchanie?! Apa ka – APA KAU TERLUKA?!"

Terdengar tarikan nafas terkesiap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang 'umma' yang masih bertahan, memeluk tubuh Him Chan erat, menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya. "K-kau... t-terluka, Himchanie? _Hiks..._ "

Wajah tua itu menatap Him Chan khawatir sekarang. Di antara semua hal yang tidak si cantik sukai di dunia ini, salah satunya adalah melihat air mata membanjiri pipi tua tersebut. " _Sssh..._ Umma, tenanglah~ Aku hanya terserempet peluru. Semua baik-baik saja. Hanya tergores sedikit," katanya menenangkan sembari tersenyum lembut, meski di dalam hati terselip rasa bersalah yang selalu mengikuti tiap kali dirinya berbohong.

Tergores, _huh_?

Peluru yang Dennis tembakkan cukup dalam hingga Him Chan yakin, satu bulan tidaklah cukup memulihkan luka serta mengembalikan kondisi pergerakan lengannya! Dan lagi, tertembak pada tempat yang sama sebanyak dua kali, bukanlah pertanda bagus. Him Chan harusnya bersyukur karena ia masih bisa menggerakkan jemarinya walau harus menahan perih.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya kami, Himchanie...! _Hiks,_ kau tidak memberi kabar seharian ini. Dan umma terus-menerus dihinggapi firasat buruk. D-dan... _hiks,_ dan... Min Ki tidak berhenti menangis! _Hiks,_ aku berusaha membuatnya berhenti menangis t-tapi... _hiks!_ Min Ki tidak mau berhenti... d-dan—"

"Umma, tenanglah." Him Chan memerangkap wajah tua tersebut di antara belahan tangan, menatap ke dalam mata yang selalu balas menatapnya lembut. "Aku di sini. _Everything is gonna be alright. Believe me, okay?_ "

 _ **Everything is gonna be... alright?**_

Him Chan bahkan meragukan ucapannya sendiri.

Benarkah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

Bagaimana umma-nya akan baik-baik saja jika mengetahui kalau... Him Chan akan pergi jauh? Lagi?

"Iya, Umma. Kau harus mempercayai, Himchanie." Hyo Sung menimpali, kedua tangannya mengusap punggung serta meremas pelan lengan atas dan bahu sang umma sebagai gestur penenang. Dilihatnya Him Chan melemparkan senyum, berterima kasih tanpa suara yang hanya dibalasnya dengan seringai main-main. "Lagipula... Himchanie sepertinya ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang spesial, Umma."

Nada penuh arti sekaligus _excited_ itu sukses menyadarkan Him Chan. Benar, dirinya tidak datang sendiri.

Inilah waktunya.

Him Chan melepaskan wajah sang umma. Secara perlahan memberi jarak di antara tubuh mereka hanya untuk meletakkan kedua tangan pada bahu kurus itu. "Umma, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang," ucapnya pelan. Marbel hitam Him Chan menatap lurus. Hal yang tanpa sadar selalu makhluk cantik itu lakukan tiap-kali dirinya memiliki suatu permohonan.

Him Chan bukanlah anak yang rewel, ia lebih sering menyuarakan keinginan dalam diam seperti ini. Membuat siapapun yang ditatapi, reflek mengangguk tanpa berpikir jauh atas apa, dan bagaimana konsekuensi yang akan mereka hadapi dari permohonan Him Chan tersebut. Dan memang hal itulah yang persis terjadi pada sang ibu panti; kepalanya mengangguk, meski rasa ragu nyata tergambar dalam sorot mata teduhnya.

Tanpa kentara Him Chan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan saat ia membawa sang umma berbalik, menghadap teras depan; dimana sosok tinggi semampai Bang Yong Guk masih berdiri _awkward_ pada teras depan panti asuhan, tepat di depan pintu yang masih terbuka lebar.

 **"Y-Yong... Guk?"**

##########\\(^0^)/##########

"B-Bagaimana... Hi-Himchanie? A-apa maksudnya s-semua ini? B-bukankah Yong Guk s-seharusnya—"

" **Di penjara.** Ne, aku tahu itu, Umma," potong Him Chan menimpali, berusaha menenangkan serangan gelombang panik yang kembali bergumul. Bukan maksudnya membuat semua hal berubah rumit. Hanya saja... semua terjadi tiba-tiba. Ikut bersama The Mato's sama artinya dengan meninggalkan Korea. Selamanya. Dan tidak pernah terlintas di benak Him Chan, walau hanya secuil pun, kalau dirinya benar-benar akan meninggalkan panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan. Bahkan untuk selamanya! _Oh,_ tidak bisakah...

 _ **Grep~**_

Him Chan tersentak. Matanya terbelalak, menatap nanar telapak tangannya yang sebelumnya mendingin dalam pangkuan, kali ini digenggam erat oleh jemari lentik dan hangat milik seseorang. Sontak makhluk cantik itu mengangkat wajah hanya untuk bertemu dengan sisi wajah Yong Guk yang sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya. Namja itu seolah fokus ke depan, menatap penuh keseriusan pada wanita tua di seberang meja sana; 'umma-nya'.

"Yong Guk... apa ya—"

" **Aku kabur dari penjara.** Karena itulah saat ini aku bisa berada di sini, Omonim." Yong Guk sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar mengakui semua itu. Siapapun akan menilainya sebagai seseorang yang pemberani, namun tangannya yang semakin meremas jemari Him Chan—untunglah meja makan dapur cukup tinggi hingga menutupi semua aktifitas itu—jelas menunjukkan hal sebaliknya.

 **Yong Guk takut.**

Yong Guk butuh Him Chan, menyalurkan kekuatan padanya.

Paling tidak, dukungan makhluk cantik itu akan membantunya memalingkan wajah untuk sekedar bersikap egois.

"Omonim, kumohon izinkan Him Chan dan Min Ki ikut bersama kami."

 _ **DEG.**_

(("Mwo?"))

Bukan hanya wanita tua yang tengah Yong Guk tatapi, Hyo Sung juga tidak kalah terkejutnya mendengar permintaan tersebut. Yeoja cantik itu bahkan tanpa diduga menggebrak meja keras. Kedua alisnya tampak nyaris menyatu.

"Apa kau gila, Bang Yong Guk?! Kau ingin membawa Himchanie dan Uri-Minie bersamamu? **Apa kau gila?!** KENAPA KAU BEGITU KERAS KEPALA PADAHAL HIMCHANIE MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA UNTUK MENYELAMATKANMU?! Kau begitu egois! Kau pikir, melepaskanmu adalah hal yang mudah bagi, Himchanie? TIDAK! Melepaskanmu adalah hal tersulit dalam hidupnya! Tapi... dia merelakanmu pergi. Karena dengan begitu... Komisaris Henney akan kesulitan melacak keberadaanmu. Himchanie melakukan itu semua hanya untukmu, Bang Yong Guk. Demi kebebasanmu! Tapi kau? Kenapa kau ingin membuat semua ini menjadi semakin sulit?! Komisaris Henney tidak akan—"

"Pria tua itu sendiri yang melepaskan Him Chan."

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg..._

Keheningan luar biasa mengikuti. Him Chan hanya bisa menganga, terpana, tidak percaya kalau Yong Guk mengatakan hal itu secara gamblang. Apa mereka begitu terburu waktu hingga Yong Guk membongkar semua hal begitu cepat? Tanpa aba-aba? Tanpa... melirik Him Chan walau hanya sekejap?

 _Deg,_

 **Mereka... memang sedang diburu waktu..., 'kan?**

Deg,

 **Besok...**

 _DEG._

... paling tidak besok pagi, mereka harus pergi, meninggalkan Korea di saat mentari bahkan belum menyinari bumi.

"Karena itulah..."

 _ZREEEK!_

Tanpa diduga Yong Guk bangkit berdiri, membuat kursi kayu yang didudukinya terdorong kasar ke belakang, menggeseki lantai kayu dengan suara nyaring. Him Chan belum sempat memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika... kepala bersurai hitam cepak milik Yong Guk tertunduk dalam. Namja itu membungkuk sempurna, sembilan-puluh-derajat.

"... **izinkan kami, Omonim!** Restui aku... bersama Him Chan... _hiks,_ i-izinkan aku... men – _hiks,_ menjadi seorang appa. Berilah keluarga kami kesempatan... _hiks...,_ Omonim..."

 _Grep~_

Tubuh tegap itu bergetar oleh tangis. Jemari yang masih menggenggam tangan kiri Him Chan, di luar kesadaran semakin meremas kuat.

"Untuk sebuah permintaan, kau meminta sangat banyak, Yong Guk-ssi." Wanita tua di seberang meja akhirnya berkata getir.

Wajah itu seolah tanpa emosi, namun Him Chan tidak akan tertipu dan melewatkan manik berkaca, yang saat ini menatap mereka bergantian—bergetar. "Umma, a-aku..."

"Berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan bahagia, Himchanie."

 _DEG._

Him Chan terbelalak tidak percaya.

 _Deg,_

Benarkah baru saja...

 _Deg,_

Umma-nya...

 _Deg._

 **... melepaskan... nya?**

Bibir _pink_ kemerahan si cantik terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Um-Um... ma...?"

Tapi... apa? Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Membantah? Berusaha berbohong lagi kalau dia tidak ingin pergi bersama The Mato's? Bersama Yong Guk? Lihatlah seberapa jauh kebohongan telah menyeret Him Chan selama ini?! Dan sekarang... haruskah dia berbohong lagi?

"Umma! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jika Him Chan tidak menemukan sesuatu untuk disuarakan, lain halnya dengan Hyo Sung. Yeoja cantik ini langsung berdiri gelisah di samping sang 'umma'. Matanya menatap Him Chan gamang, lalu beralih pada Yong Guk dengan tatapan membunuh. Tidak ada lagi Hyo Sung yang ceria dan ramah. Yeoja itu sepenuhnya mengingatkan Yong Guk akan sosok seorang kakak, yang tengah memberinya peringatan agar tidak membahayakan hidup adiknya, di ruang inap rumah sakit kemarin.

"Yong Guk, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengambil tindakan bodoh ini. Aku mempercayaimu! Kupikir, kau peduli pada Himchanie. Pada Min Ki. Tapi sekarang apa?! **Kau ingin melibatkan mereka dalam bahaya?!** Menjadi buronan seumur hidup? APA KAU GILA?! AKU TIDAK AKAN—"

"Noona," sela Him Chan pelan, yang dengan luar biasanya cukup menghentikan ledakan amarah Hyo Sung. Namja cantik itu akhirnya ikut berdiri di samping Yong Guk yang masih setia membungkuk sembilan-puluh-derajat. Tangan mereka semakin bergenggaman erat kalau itu mungkin. "Aku telah memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Yong Guk. Kau boleh membenciku karena bersikap egois, tapi kumohon, Noona," Him Chan menggantung kata-kata hanya untuk membungkuk sedalam mungkin seperti halnya yang Yong Guk lakukan. **"Izinkan kami menjadi keluarga yang utuh."**

 _DEG._

Tidak ada kalimat memaksa. Hanya sebuah permintaan lirih namun pasti. Seolah Him Chan telah memutuskan. Seolah... Him Chan tidak akan pernah menarik ucapannya kembali. Tunggu, bukan 'seolah', makhluk cantik itu telah membulatkan tekad. Dan bila Kim Him Chan telah membulatkan tekad, tiada seorang pun di muka bumi ini yang akan mengubah pendirian tersebut.

 _Nyuuuuuuuttt..._

Hyo Sung merasakan dadanya sakit. Ia tahu kalau sang dongsaeng sangat mencintai Yong Guk— _hell, they even have The Most Beautiful Min Ki Baby as a proof of that_ —, tapi... untuk hidup bersama... membangun sebuah keluarga... bahagia? Bukankah itu mustahil? Dan Him Chan benar; itu adalah sikap, keputusan ter-egois yang ia lakukan terhadap aegya-nya sendiri.

 _ **Deg.**_

Apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depan Min Ki kelak?

 _"Hiks..."_

 _DEG._

Setidaknya, isakan samar-samar tersebut, menyentak kasar Hyo Sung dari pikiran menghujatnya. Yeoja cantik itu akhirnya menyaksikan bagaimana bahu kurus Him Chan bergetar hebat, sama sekali tidak sinkron jika dibandingkan dengan suara isakan pelan yang keluar. Salah satu bukti kalau namja cantik tersebut berusaha keras menahan tangis. _Well,_ meskipun jelas, gagal dengan sangat menyedihkan.

" _Huft..._ Dan kau berkata aku boleh membencimu karena bersikap egois," celetuk Hyo Sung dipenuhi ironi. Jemari tangan yang sebelumnya berkacak di pinggang rampingnya, mulai berpindah, memijiti kedua pelipis, berharap rasa pusing yang berdenyut hebat di sana, mereda. "Terserah denganmu, Himchanie. Lagipula ini hidupmu, **aku tidak boleh ikut campur, 'kan?** "

 _Set!_

 _Tep, tep, tep, tep..._

 _Brak!_

Suara pintu kamar dibanting kasar dari lantai atas.

Hyo Sung pergi, meninggalkan dapur dalam keadaan marah. Betapa inginnya Him Chan menyusul, berusaha meyakinkan, atau mungkin memohon maaf pada sang noona atas kelemahannya yang menyerah begitu saja dan memilih bersikap egois.

Namun, Him Chan tidak bisa.

Ya, dia lemah.

Ya, dia egois.

 **Sangat. Teramat. Egois.**

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg..._

Keadaan luar biasa hening sepeninggal Hyo Sung. Tiada satu pun suara selain isakan pelan dari dua anak manusia, yang masih setia pada posisi membungkuk dalam mereka. Sementara wanita tua di seberang meja... juga mulai terisak—keras.

 _Tik,_

 _Tik,_

 _Tik~_

Him Chan tidak tahu berapa menit waktu berlalu ketika merasakan sebuah tangan meremas pelan bahu kirinya. Reflek namja cantik itu sedikit meluruskan tubuh, menengok, hanya untuk mendapati tubuh kurus sang umma memeluk, mengalungi lehernya erat.

"Berjanjilah, kau... _hiks,_ kau akan menjadi u-umma yang baik bagi Minie. _Hiks..._ b-berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia ber – _hiks..._ bersama Yong Guk. Berjanjilah... _hiks,_ berjanjilah kau ti – _hiks,_ tidak akan melupakan... _hiks..._ kami."

Meski itu adalah permintaan terbodoh sepanjang masa—maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin Him Chan akan melupakan keluarganya sendiri?!—Him Chan tetap mengangguk cepat, mengakibatkan wajahnya terusap kasar di permukaan sweater pada bahu sang umma.

"N – _hiks!_ Ne, Umma. a-aku ber – _hiks,_ berjanji akan menjadi umma yang baik b-baik bagi Minie. _Hiks..._ kami akan hidup... _hiks,_ bahagia bersama. Dan aku... _hiks..._ tidak akan pernah m-melupakan ka – _hiks!_ Kalian. Aku... _hiks!_ Aku b-berjanji." Janji demi janji berusaha Him Chan ucapkan meski disela oleh isakan tangis kasar. Lengan kurus yang memeluk lehernya semakin meremas luar biasa erat, sebelum akhirnya terlepas karena si pemilik sekarang beralih menatap namja di samping Him Chan, Yong Guk, yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak lagi membungkuk dalam.

"Jagalah anak dan cucuku dengan baik, Yong Guk. Berusahalah membuat mereka bahagia meski itu membunuhmu. Arasso?!"

Meski sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, tapi Yong Guk tidak menyangka kalau 'umma' Him Chan akan melepaskan mereka dengan sikap tegas dan mengintimidasi. _Err..._ wanita tua di depannya tidak jauh beda dengan Hyo Sung, eoh? _Well,_ bukannya Yong Guk akan membantah, lagipula. "Ne, Omonim. Aku berjanji akan menjaga keluargaku dengan baik. Aku bahkan rela menjual tulang-belulangku bila akhirnya itu hanyalah satu-satunya jalanku untuk membahagiakan mereka."

Celetukan konyol itu sukses membuat sebelah alis si cantik terangkat, dahi berkerut, serta puncak hidung berjengit. "Apa-apaan kau, Gukie!? Kau pikir, berapa banyak uang yang bisa dihasilkan dari menjual tulang-belulang? Zaman sekarang, harga kebutuhan pokok serba mahal, tahu! Tulang-belulangmu tidak akan cukup untuk menghindari kami dari kelaparan!"

Dan, Him Chan malah balas berceletuk tidak kalah konyolnya. Membuat ruangan yang sebelumnya dipenuhi isak tangis, sekarang dipenuhi tawa renyah dari wanita tua yang menyaksikan pasangan kekasih itu berdebat.

" _Yah!_ Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sebegitu _matrealistis,_ Hime!"

"Wae? Aku hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan, Gukie~"

 _"Hahahaha..."_

 _Yah,_ perpisahan memang menyedihkan. Meski selalu diwarnai oleh air mata, namun, bolehkah bila saat ini perpisahaan itu sedikit dihiasi oleh tawa?

Langit tidak akan selalu diselimuti awan hitam, kan?

Matahari akan tetap bersinar,

Walau tidak hari ini,

Mungkin... **esok hari**.

##########\\(^0^)/##########

"Ayo semua, cek barang-barang kalian! Apakah semuanya sudah dikemas?" Young Jae berkata sembari melambaikan tangannya yang memegangi handphone di udara, mirip ibu-ibu rumah tangga saat memberi komando kepada anak-anaknya karena akan berangkat piknik.

Zelo dengan rambut _pink_ barunya, menengok dari balik punggung sofa dan bahu Dae Hyun. Keduanya tengah bergelung, menonton televisi dengan santai sebelum akhirnya suara cempreng melengking milik Young Jae menginterupsi.

"Kita jadi berangkat besok, Hyung?!"

"Ne. Yong Guk Hyung baru saja menghubungiku."

" _Oh,_ bagusla – Tunggu! Bukankah itu berarti... Yong Guk Hyung dan Hime Hyung mendapat restu dari ibu panti itu?!"

" _Eum._ Sepertinya begitu," jawab Young Jae sambil lalu. Tadinya namja manis berpipi chubby ini berniat langsung naik ke lantai atas, bermaksud memberikan teh _chamomile_ pada sang kekasih yang tengah dilanda rasa mual hebat. Namun... Jung Dae Hyun dan wajah luar biasa merahnya yang mencurigakan, menghentikan niat Young Jae. "Wajahmu kenapa memerah, Jung?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

 _Well,_ tidak semudah itu menghilangkan kecurigaan seorang Yoo Young Jae. Mata doe miliknya langsung menyipit, menatap Dae Hyun dari kepala bersurai hitam acak-acakan itu, lalu turun... hingga berhenti pada selimut biru tipis yang menutupi bagian dari pinggang ke bawah...

 _O my..._

"Jangan katakan... sebelum aku datang, kalian... melakukan sesuatu yang nakal di sini?"

 _Blush~_

 _ **Bingo.**_

Young Jae tidak membutuhkan sepatah kata pun bila warna merah padam yang sebelumnya hanya bersarang pada wajah Dae Hyun, sekarang merambat liar ke ujung telinga namja itu. Belum lagi kikikan jahil Zelo yang menjadi latar belakang, sebagai konfirmasi tidak langsung atas tuduhannya. _Ewh..._

 _"Ew, the both of you is so gross! Do you know that?!"_

" _Hahahaha~_ Youngie Hyung, jangan berlebihan. Kami hanya **menikmati** waktu terakhir di Korea. Apakah itu salah?"

Jika saat ini mereka tidak saling berhadapan langsung, Young Jae pastilah tidak akan percaya kalau kata-kata cuek namun dipenuhi beribu makna tersebut, keluar dari bibir maknae mereka yang polos— _err,_ dulunya. Sungguh ironis karena Young Jae selalu berpikir kalau Dae Hyun lah yang _pervert,_ tapi kenyataannya?

" _Whatever. At least I'm not gonna sit on that couch anymore._ Aku ke atas dulu. _Huft..._ Jongupie benar-benar aneh! Seharusnya aku yang mual dan muntah-mutah, 'kan?! Dia itu... _blablablabla..._ "

DaeLo tidak lagi mendengar jelas omelan tanpa arti Young Jae, mengingat namja manis tersebut melakukannya sembari menaiki tangga, meninggalkan mereka...

 _"So... would you want me to_ _ **continue**_ _sucking you off, Hyungiehh~~?"_

 **... berdua.**

##########\\(^0^)/##########

Surai hitam yang lembut..., bulu mata yang lebat dan panjang..., kulit putih pucat..., dan bibir _pink_ kemerahan yang tengah menghisap ibu jari mungil...

 _Oh~_

Benarkah makhluk mungil menakjubkan ini adalah puteranya?

"Hime..., dia... cantik sekali... _hiks,_ sangat cantik." Yong Guk tidak kuasa membendung air mata. Namja itu menangis hebat tanpa berniat sedikitpun membekap mulut untuk sekedar membungkam suara tangis.

Ia terharu.

Setelah sekian lama menanti, dan hanya berani membayangkan, akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan malaikat kecil mereka, Min Ki—Bang Min Ki.

Semua ini begitu sempurna. Apakah ini nyata?

 _Deg!_

Tuhan tidak sebegitu kejamnya, 'kan, mempermainkannya dengan mimpi indah seperti ini? Jika benar ini semua hanya mimpi... maka...

 _"Neh, Gukie~! He's so beautiful. Our Baby is so beautiful~"_

 _Deg~_

 _ **Our Baby.**_

Tidak. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini nyata. Him Chan tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakang. Dagu runcing makhluk cantik itu bertumpu pada bahu kanannya, menghirup, serta menghembuskan nafas tepat di lehernya.

Ini nyata.

Mereka bersama.

Akhirnya.

"Sayang sekali Minie sudah tidur. Kau harus melihat saat ia bangun. Sorot matanya sangat mirip denganmu, Gukie. Warna mata kalian sama. _Kkkkk~_ Bibir bawah kalian juga sama-sama tebal~!" terang Him Chan terkikik lembut dipenuhi canda, mengakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan sekilas pada sisi leher jenjang Yong Guk. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh namja itu bergetar, ikut terkikik, meskipun isak tangis jelas lebih mendominasi.

 _"Kkkk~ hiks, geure? He's... hiks! G-gonna be the most b – hiks, beautiful and handsome baby on the earth, t-then~ hiks..."_

Untuk kalimat Yong Guk, Him Chan hanya bisa tertawa renyah—sepelan mungkin—dan mengangguk setuju. Ne, tentu saja aegya mereka akan menjadi _baby_ tertampan dan tercantik di muka bumi. Siapapun tidak akan bisa membantah, apalagi menolak pesona Min Ki, bukan?

" _Hahahaha~_ Ne. Haruskah kita membangun sebuah istana megah dengan balkon di kamar Min Ki? Aku yakin, akan banyak _'Romeo'_ tampan di luar sana, yang melempari jendela kamarnya dengan kerikil kecil sembari bertekuk lutut dan bernyanyi lagu cinta diiringi petikan gitar."

Him Chan jelas tengah menggodai Yong Guk. Ia dengan sengaja mengungkit penggalan dari kisah cinta _Romeo and Juliet._ Cerita cinta kuno karya _Shakespeare_ yang selalu Yong Guk hujat sebagai kisah terkonyol, namun terlaris sepanjang masa. Bagaimana tidak konyol?! Romeo dan Juliet hanya bertemu dalam semalam, namun keesokan harinya? Mereka kawin lari. _Oh,_ dan hal tidak masuk di akal; adakah obat di dunia ini yang bisa membuat jantung seseorang berhenti sejenak? Membuatnya seolah mati namun sebenarnya tidak? Dan, apanya yang romantis dari dua sejoli yang melakukan bunuh diri?! Bukankah itu tragis dan menakutkan?

 _Well, Romeo and Juliet is dumb._

Manusia adalah makhluk dangkal. Mereka cenderung tidak berpikir logis bila sudah menaruh ketertarikan akan sesuatu. Bila titik fokus dari sebuah cerita adalah 'cinta', maka, kisah konyol yang melenceng jauh dari fakta, bahkan penyimpangan sosial seperti bunuh diri pun, bukan lagi menjadi bahan pemikiran bagi mereka.

" _Ugh._ Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria _pervert_ semacam _'Romeo'_ mendekatinya, Hime. Ingatkan aku untuk membangun jendela berteralis khusus untuk kamar Min Ki di rumah baru kita kelak. **Aro?!** "

" _Hahahaha..._ Ye, arayo, **Minie Appa~**!"

 _Deg~_

Nafas Yong Guk tercekat, matanya terbelalak, kaget atas panggilan baru Him Chan untuknya. "Mi-Minie... Appa?"

" _Eum._ Kau adalah appa-nya Min Ki, 'kan? Kau tidak suka? Atau kau lebih suka kupanggil 'Gukie'?" tanya si cantik menggodai. Ia langsung menggigit bibir bawah, berusaha menahan tawa, saat melihat kepala bersurai hitam cepak itu menggeleng cepat dengan menggemaskan. _Omo~_ Yong Guk benar-benar tidak sadar kalau saat ini dirinya terlihat sangat lucu, eoh?

 _Sret~_

Pelukan erat Him Chan terlepas seiring berputarnya tubuh tegap itu. Wajah tampan tersebut sekarang menghadapnya, menatap matanya lembut.

"Tidak. 'Minie Appa' jauh lebih menakjubkan. _**I love you, Minie Umma~**_ " dendang Yong Guk lembut, tersenyum haru karena manik matanya yang berkaca. Sedikit membungkuk, ia menyatukan bibir mereka.

 _Cup~_

 **Pelan...** layaknya hembusan angin sejuk di akhir musim semi.

 **Lembut...** layaknya aliran air pada sungai yang tenang.

Dan **damai...** layaknya udara berembun seusai hujan.

Him Chan mengalungkan lengannya yang tidak terluka pada leher jenjang itu, menariknya mendekat, membalas lumatan-demi-lumatan selembut mungkin. Ia selalu menyukai bagaimana bibir yang terbentuk dari daging tebal dan kenyal milik Yong Guk berada di antara belahan bibirnya.

 _ **"I love you too, Minie Appa~"**_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

 **Kalokairi, Greek Island**

Deburan ombak terdengar riuh memecah pada bebatuan karang, menghempas kasar tepian tebing dengan suara riuh-rendah. Suara pekikan elang laut serta burung dara laut saling bersahutan, seolah memberi peringatan untuk setiap ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang tenang di lautan, agar lebih berhati-hati, karena pemangsa mereka telah memulai perburuan; sebagai pertanda datangnya pagi, bahkan sebelum fajar menyingsing.

Him Chan menggeliat. Udara dingin berhembus dari jendela, melewati tirai _chiffon_ putih yang menggantung anggun di sana, lalu mengenai tubuh polosnya yang hanya berlindung di bawah selimut katun tipis berwarna biru. _Ugh,_ pagi ini lebih dingin dari bia – **tunggu,**

PAGI!?

Rasa kantuk sontak musnah begitu saja saat Him Chan bangkit terburu dari ranjang. Selimut secara serampangan namja cantik itu balut untuk menutup tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sisi ranjang yang lain telah kosong dan berlari begitu saja keluar dari kamar. Hanya satu tempat yang Him Chan tuju, sebuah ruangan dengan pintu hijau tua, tepat di samping kamarnya.

 _"Sssh..."_

Namun, pintu hijau tua yang dituju telah terbuka, dan suara samar-samar terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Him Chan melangkah mendekat sepelan mungkin, menyender pada rangka pintu saat matanya bertemu dengan pemandangan menyejukkan hati. Di samping _baby crib, topless_ Yong Guk yang hanya mengenakan sepotong _boxer briefs_ abu-abu, tengah membuai pelan Baby Min Ki di antara kedua lengan kokohnya. Dendangan lembut tanpa suara memenuhi setiap sudut kamar.

" _Hush, Baby~! Sssh..._ tidurlah. Kau tidak boleh setiap hari membangunkan umma-mu sepagi ini~! _Sssh... ssshh..._ " bisik Yong Guk, mengomeli pelan, sembari mengetuk-ngetuk ujung lancip pada bibir atas Min Ki yang terbuka. Bayi mungil itu seolah ingin mengancam sekaligus menolak perintah sang appa dengan terus mengeluarkan suara berupa erangan lirih; bersiap untuk menangis lebih keras lagi, tampaknya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau mengomelinya, tidak akan membuatnya berhenti menangis?" Him Chan berseloroh, mengagetkan Yong Guk yang langsung memberinya _gummy smile_ luar biasa lebar.

"Hime, kau sudah bangun? Apa aku gagal menjinakkan raungan 'monster' kecil ini?"

" _Kkkkk~_ Tidak. Kau sukses," kata si cantik seolah menenangkan, namun saat dirinya mendekati Yong Guk, tangisan Min Ki mendadak pecah; seolah terprovokasi oleh kata-kata sang umma. **"Nyaris."** Him Chan menambahkan kemudian. Puncak hidung tingginya berkerut sementara manik mata berkilau dikuasai keriangan begitu Yong Guk memindahkan si mungil ke dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan.

Namun,

Itu bukanlah hal mudah dilakukan mengingat saat ini Him Chan memeluk selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

" _Ugh,_ seharusnya aku tadi memakai sesuatu. Aku panik, kupikir aku terlambat bangun dan membiarkan Min Ki menangis begitu saja."

Yong Guk hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Diamatinya lekat posisi tangan sang kekasih yang berdebat memegangi selimut di antara tubuh aegi mereka. _Err,_ kenapa keaadaan Him Chan saat ini terlihat familiar...

 _AH!_ Benar juga!

"Aku tahu caranya, Hime!" seru Yong Guk riang. Tanpa menunggu, namja tampan itu mengambil alih ujung selimut dalam genggaman Him Chan, membentangkannya lebih ke atas melewati kepala hingga menutupi nyaris setengah dari wajah cantik tersebut. " _Nah!_ Kau terlihat seperti Perawan Maria yang membawa bayinya keluar dari lumbung! _Hahaha~_ "

 _What the..._

Bang Yong Guk dan selera humornya yang tidak terduga.

Seminggu sudah mereka meninggalkan Korea, dan Him Chan tidak pernah membayangkan, kalau dirinya akan berkompromi dengan sisi mentari-bercampur- _rainbow_ kekasihnya ini.

 _Oh, okay,_ bukan hal buruk sebenarnya. _Toh,_ Yong Guk terlihat begitu damai. Dia juga jadi sering tersenyum hingga Him Chan sendiri lupa bagaimana ekspresi dari wajah serius Yong Guk sebelumnya.

Apakah terbentuk kerut di antara kedua alisnya?

Apakah... mata sipit itu akan menatap tajam?

 _Well,_ Him Chan tidak bisa mengingat apapun untuk pertanyaan terakhir selain lengkungan bulan sabit yang menenggelamkan manik cokelat gelap tersebut. Satu hal yang pasti, dan terlalu mustahil untuk dibantah, Yong Guk bahagia. **Mereka** bahagia. **Bersama.**

" _Shut up, Gukie~! You talking nonsense again!_ Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat apapun, tahu! Sekarang bagaimana caranya aku akan membawa Minie ke kamar mandi?!" gerutu si cantik, mengerucutkan bibir sembari menggoyang-goyang tubuh Min Ki yang entah sejak kapan tidak lagi menangis histeris. Hanya sesegukan kecil dan gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

" _Hahaha, let me help you, You're Highness~"_

 _Hup!_

Dengan entengnya Yong Guk meraup tubuh Him Chan, membopongnya di kedua lengan, secara tidak langsung juga mengangkat aegya mereka dalam pangkuan namja cantik itu.

" _Omo! Yah, Gukie~!_ Kau mengagetkanku! Bagaimana kalau aku menjatuhkan Minie, _huh?!_ "

" _Kkkk~_ Tidak akan! _Okay, Minie Umma, let's taking shower together~_ "

Meskipun beberapa gumaman serta omelan protes keluar dari mulut si cantik, Yong Guk tetap dengan santainya melangkah sembari bersiul riang menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka. _Yah,_ jika di dalam rengkuhanmu terdapat dua orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak akan bahagia?

 **TBC**

 **NB: HIDUP BANGHIM! BAP! FIGHTING! FIGHTING!**


	16. Chapter 16 A

**FF BAP/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/FINAL Part 16A**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: T (Warning: Sooooo many flluffy & Hime do the cross-dressing thing~)**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Daniel Philip Henney**

 **Dennis Henney (Dennis Oh)**

 **Samuel James (OC)**

 **Andi (Shinwa)**

 **Bang Min Ki ( I don't know with u, Guys, but when I make typing this ff, I just imagine Uri Little Min Ki is... Lee Jong Suk^0^)**

 **Jun Hyo Sung (Secret)**

 **Moon Yoo Jung (Kim Yoo Jung as JongJae's daughter)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is NOT GONNA BE TSEntertainment Boy Group ANYMORE BECAUSE THEY DON'T DESERVE THEM! and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah***

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! MPREG! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS!**

 **Author's Note:** The last chapter bkal d-post pd 151115 : #BAPIsBack **m(_ _)m *deep bow***

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 16A**

 _You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
That you keep that smile._

 _Yeah, you are my dream,  
There's not a thing I won't do.  
I'll give my life up for you,  
'Cause you are my dream._

 _And baby, everything that I have is yours,  
You will never go cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you're insecure,  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Boy, 'cause you are,  
The only thing that I got right now_

 _One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you._

 _You had my child,  
You would make my life complete.  
Just to have your eyes on little me,  
That'd be mine forever._

 _We're made for one another  
Me and you  
And I have no fear  
I know we'll make it through_

 _You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
To keep you forever.  
Ooh~_

—CHRIS BROWN FT JUSTIN BIEBER : NEXT TO YOU—

 **London, England**

"Appa, lihat! Kincir air raksasa!"

Bocah 5 tahun itu menunjuk bianglala raksasa di seberang sungai Thames sana dengan jemari kecilnya yang terangkat tinggi. Beberapa penumpang bus tingkat itu sesekali melirik si bocah; takjub sekaligus gemas di saat bersamaan, tampaknya.

"Minie-ya, itu bukan kincir air, Baby~ Itu bianglala!" Namja cantik yang memangku sang bocah, mengoreksi sembari terkikik. Terlebih, saat mata sipit makhluk mungil tersebut membulat takjub padanya, si namja cantik tidak mampu lagi menahan diri dan tertawa keras. _"Hahaha, omo~! You're so adorable!_ _ **Chu~**_ _"_

Berikutnya, wajah putih berseri nan mungil tersebut bersemu hangat; kaget, dan malu karena namja cantik yang merupakan umma-nya itu, Kim Him Chan, mengecup pipinya di depan orang banyak. _He is a big boy now! At least, that's what he always though-.-_

"Umma~! Jangan cium Minie di depan orang banyak!" rungut si bocah kecil, 'Minie' _aka_ Bang Min Ki, merajuk. Bibirnya mengerucut, pipi menggembung, serta, kedua tangan _baby fat_ bersidekap di dada. "Appa! Lihat, apa yang telah umma lakukan!" adunya pada namja tampan, yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Him Chan; sang appa, Bang Yong Guk.

"Hime, jangan mencium pipinya! Seharusnya kau..." menggantung kalimat, Yong Guk mendekati wajah Min Ki dan mengecup kilat bibir penuhnya yang mungil. "... mengecup bibirnya! _Hahaha~_ " lanjutnya menggodai.

"Appa!"

Him Chan dan Yong Guk sontak tertawa. Jauh di dalam hati, keduanya merasa lega karena Min Ki tampak tidak keberatan akan kepindahan mereka dari Kalokairi. Jika saja tidak karena terpaksa, mereka tidak akan pindah dari tempat seindah surga itu. Sayang, The Mato's tidak bisa menetap pada satu tempat lebih dari 5 tahun. Mereka harus sering berpindah-pindah; dari satu kota, ke kota lainnya. Dari satu kota lainnya, menuju... negara lainnya.

Sulit?

 **Ne.**

Tapi paling tidak... mereka bersama.

Berpindah tempat sekali dalam 5 tahun tidak begitu buruk. Mereka bisa mengganti suasana, mempelajari bahasa baru, dan menambah... cerita hidup yang baru. Seperti melukis satu-persatu warna pelangi di atas sebuah kanvas, setiap goresan menambah variasi warna, menciptakan keindahan berbeda pada setiap lekuknya.

"Umma? Benarkah kincir air raksasa itu sebuah bianglala?!"

Meski sempat merajuk, namun ke-ingin-tahuan Min Ki seringkali mengalahkan segalanya. Tangan mungilnya memeluk leher Him Chan dengan erat saat ini, membuat sang umma semakin mengeratkan kaitan tangan di bawah bokong kecil tersebut—memangkunya.

"Ne, Baby. Itu bianglala."

" _Whoaa...!_ Kenapa bianglala bisa sebesar itu, Umma? Di tempat kita tinggal dulu tidak ada bianglala sebesar itu!" Min Ki berteriak takjub, kedua kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang udara, bergerak antusias dalam gendongan Him Chan.

"Karena bianglala di sini terbuat dari besi yang _saaaaangat_ besar, Baby. Kalau di tempat kita yang dulu, bianglala-nya terbuat dari besi kecil-kecil, 'kan?"

 _Pouty lips_ Min Ki membulat, membentuk huruf 'o' tanpa suara. Kepala kecilnya yang berambut hitam dengan sedikit ikal di bagian ujung, mengangguk penuh pemahaman. Him Chan dan Yong Guk tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan saat menjelaskan sesuatu pada Min Ki. _God bless their son's smart brain._ Dan mungkin ini semua juga tidak terlepas dari sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan, _buah jatuh tidak jatuh dari pohonnya_ ; Min Ki mewarisi kecerdasan serta kelincahan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau ingin kita menaiki bianglala itu? Baru setelahnya kita menemui samchon-mu dan anaknya, otte?" Yong Guk menyarankan—meski sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

" _OMO!_ NE, APPA!"

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(o.o)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Kalian ke mana saja? Kalian tahu berapa lama aku dan Jungie menunggu kalian semua di sini? Aku bahkan sampai cemas karena beberapa pelayan di cafe mulai menatap kami penuh kecurigaan. Kalian ini be—"

" _Blablablabla. Shut up, You Drama Queen._ Mulutmu masih sebesar yang kuingat, eoh?!" Young Jae berceletuk acuh sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan seorang bocah 4 tahun di dalam pangkuan. Bocah itu adalah Moon Yoo Jung, satu-satunya _'princess'_ di dalam lingkup The Mato's, dan puteri semata wayang dari pasangan JongJae. "Yoojungie Baby, kau ingin _strawberry cake_?"

"Ne! Yoojungie _cukaaaa_ ctlobelli~!" pekik Yoo Jung melengking. Tangan mungil _baby fat_ -nya saling bertepuk penuh semangat. Membuat Min Ki yang tengah duduk di dalam pangkuan sang umma, meraih ke arah yeoja mungil itu dan mengecup pipi _chubby_ -nya gemas.

"Minie Oppa juga suka stroberi, Yoojungie~! Kau tahu? Umma Minie Oppa sukaaaaa sekali membuatkan _strawberry smoothie~!_!" Min Ki berkata antusias. Matanya yang sipit membesar, serta kedua tangan terbentang, melebar untuk mempertegas kata 'suka'.

 _"Tchinca?!"_ Yoo Jung memekik takjub, membalas tak kalah antusiasnya dengan mata _doe_ semakin terbelalak serta, kedua telapak tangan saling bertumpang-tindih menutupi bibirnya yang terbuka lebar, membentuk huruf 'o'.

Sementara sang umma—Him Chan—yang tengah dibanggakan, hanya terkekeh, terhibur oleh tontonan interaksi lucu dari kedua makhluk mungil tersebut. "Kau tahu, Youngie? Kurasa Uri Minie menyukai Uri Lil' Princess."

" _Kkkk~_ Haruskah kita menjodohkan mereka, Hyung?"

 _"Eum! Nice id—"_

 _ **"No. Absolutely. Not."**_

 _Brugh!_

Yong Guk menaruh—nyaris membanting—nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang dibawanya. Ia baru kembali dari meja kasir, memesan sekaligus membayar makanan yang diinginkan oleh sang kekasih dan aegya mereka. "Uri Minie tidak akan terikat apapun sampai berumur 30 tahun. Itulah peraturanku. **Titik.** _No second talk, please?_ "

Titah _childish_ Yong Guk membuat Him Chan memutar bola mata, berpura-pura jengah meski senyuman tertahan jelas menghiasi bibir serta pipinya yang mengulum. _"Come on, Gukie~!_ _ **Don't you like Uri Lil' Princess Yoojungie?**_ _She's so cute and beautiful~! Omo..."_

Saking gemasnya, namja cantik itu sedikit membungkuk dan mengecup pipi _chubby_ milik balita dalam pangkuan Young Jae. Persis seperti apa yang aegya-nya lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

" _No second talk,_ _ **please?**_ _"_ Yong Guk tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya, mengulang titah yang sama, bahkan tidak lupa menambah gestur menggelengkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan kaku. Ia seolah tidak peduli kalau teman-temannya, saat ini menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak; tidak percaya dan takjub mendapati kalau _leader_ mereka yang dulunya garang, sekarang berubah ke tahap dimana mereka sendiri, tidak mempercayainya— _super childish husband, plus, overpro daddy._ "Kita sudah sering membahas ini, Hime. Aku tidak suka saat kau menjodohkan aegya kita nyaris kepada seluruh balita lucu dan cantik yang kau lihat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitung lagi, sudah berapa banyak ahjumma yang kau janjikan akan menjadi besan kita!?"

Yong Guk tidak mengeluh—merengek—oke?!

" _Kkkk~ you're so cute when you upset. Did I told you that already, Gukie?_ _ **Cup~**_ _"_ Him Chan berkata sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya bersama Min Ki dalam pangkuan dan, melayangkan ciuman lembut nan lama pada bibir penuh milik sang kekasih.

" _Yah, please, Hyungie!_ Banyak anak kecil di sini! _Urgh..._ " Dae Hyun mengerang jengkel. Tangannya meraih ke arah makhluk mungil dalam pangkuan Young Jae, untuk menutup kedua mata _doe_ -nya. Reflek, suara pekikan riang melengking pun terdengar. Si mungil mengira, kalau Dae Hyun tengah mengajaknya bermain _'peek-a-boo',_ membuat namja tampan tersebut mau-tidak-mau terkekeh menyaksikan kelucuannya. "Lihat! Minie menyaksikan ini semua! Kalian ingin membuatnya tumbuh menjadi namja _pervert,_ eoh?"

 _Well,_ Dae Hyun tidak bercanda saat mengatakan bocah cantik yang tengah berada di antara Him Chan dan Yong Guk, saat ini menatap dengan mata lebar yang... antusias? Ne! Min Ki menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya berciuman dengan mata cemerlang yang berbinar! _What the..._

"HYUNGIE!" panggil Dae Hyun menghardik. Kali ini benar-benar frustasi karena kedua namja yang ditegurnya sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan seperti menjauh dari wajah satu-sama-lain. _"I swear to God, you two acting like a horny teenagers all the time."_

" _Ish. Okay..., okay...! We were separated right now._ _ **Are you happy?**_ _"_ Him Chan bergumam, setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan terakhir dengan suara berkecipak yang nyaring pada bibir penuh di depannya.

" _ **Nope.**_ Kalian telah merusak Minie-Ku yang polos! Kalian lihat? Dia excited menyaksikan perbuatan tidak senonoh kalian! _Gosh..._ "

Him Chan dan Yong Guk saling bertukar pandang, lalu keduanya serempak menurunkan tatapan ke arah makhluk mungil menggemaskan di antara mereka...

"Umma! Appa! Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mencium Minie seperti itu?! Apakah bibir appa rasanya seperti permen, Umma? Umma terlihat senang sekali saat mengulumnya! Minie juga mau...!"

 _ **JDERRRR!**_

... Dae Hyun benar.

Mereka telah mencemari kepolosan aegya mereka.

 _Err..._ Min Ki tidak benar-benar akan tumbuh menjadi seorang namja _pervert,_ 'kan?

#######\\(=^0^=)/#######

 _Clak~!_

Sebuah foto pamflet terpampang pada papan mading kecil yang bergantung di dinding. Di dalamnya terdapat gambar pria paruh baya yang terlihat berwibawa dengan rambut di gel rapi ke belakang, mengenakan kacamata tembak ber- _frame_ tebal, dan tentu saja, setelah jas mahal yang membalut tubuh kurusnya.

"Namanya adalah Han Sang Joon. Salah satu politikus penting di Korea. Saat ini dia mengadakan pertemuan _'bisnis'_ berkedok rapat penting hubungan antar negara di London. Han Sang Joon adalah salah satu 'rekan bisnis' penting bagi Samuel James."

 _ **Deg.**_

Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nama 'itu', Him Chan berjengit tanpa disadari. Lain halnya dengan Yong Guk yang mengucapkan setiap _syllable_ diiringi geraman serta suara yang luar biasa dalam. Mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Meski nyaris enam tahun telah berlalu, namun, memori buruk akan sulit dilupakan. Begitupula halnya dengan rasa benci. Seberapapun kebencian tersebut tidak lagi berguna, terlebih saat seseorang yang dibenci telah tiada, namun, hati manusia nyatanya sulit untuk memaafkan.

"Jadi kita tidak akan tinggal di London? Kupikir..."

"Mianhe, Young Jae. Aku tahu kau sangat suka tempat ini tapi... kita di sini hanya untuk melaksanakan misi." Yong Guk berkata penuh pengertian, simpatik. Tangannya reflek meraih ke arah Him Chan, yang tanpa dikomando langsung disambut oleh makhluk cantik itu untuk digenggam dan diremasnya kuat.

Mereka tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

Mereka tidak bisa memilih ke mana, dan di mana tempat seharusnya mereka tinggal.

" _Huft..._ Jadi? Setelah dari London, kita akan ke mana?" Young Jae mencoba merubah suasana yang mendadak muram. "Jerman? Italia? Atau... mungkin Peranci—"

"Korea."

 _ **DEG!**_

(((((MWO?!)))))

Semua mata terbelalak diiringi pekikan tidak percaya. Mungkin... Yong Guk sedang mabuk? Korea? Yang benar saja! Bukankah mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi kembali ke sana?! _Korea is a black hole!_ Komisaris Dennis tidak akan melepaskan mereka untuk kedua kalinya!

"Gukie? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa maksudmu 'Korea'? Kita tidak mungkin kembali. Appa sudah memperingatkan kita! Dia akan menangk—"

"Komisaris Henney menginginkan kita kembali."

 _DEG!_

 **... mwo?!**

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(o.o)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Bagaimana kabar mereka, Appa?" Daniel bertanya. Kedua tangannya tengah sibuk memperhatikan sekitar ruangan, takut kalau saja seseorang di luar sana, memperhatikan serta mendengarkan pembicaraan 'rahasia'nya dengan sang appa.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Dan. Mereka sudah tiba di London kemarin."

Namja blasteran di seberang meja mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Hanya saja... kerutan terukir nyata pada dahinya, pertanda kalau ada sesuatu yang masih mengganggu pikiran namja tampan ini. Tentu saja, namja paruh baya yang sedang menatapnya menyadari dan menghembuskan nafas nyaring.

" _Spill it out,_ Dan. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya cemas, Appa. Appa yakin kalau mereka akan aman di sini? Bagaimana kalau unit kepolisian daerah mengetahui siapa mereka dan menangkapnya?"

"Mereka tidak akan menangkap The Mato's. Unit kepolisian daerah berada dalam pengawasanku. Aku sudah membicarakan semua ini dengan mereka. The Mato's akan menjadi unit rahasia dalam pengawasan kepolisian. Mereka akan bekerjasama dengan kita."

Daniel kembali mengangguk, namun, mendadak kikikan pelan keluar dari bibir penuhnya. Membuat Dennis menatapnya penuh tanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. " _Kkkk..._ Aku penasaran, apa yang akan Chanie katakan tentang Busan. _Hahaha,_ dia akan mengeluh tanpa henti! _Hahaha~_ "

 _Oh._

Itu benar.

Him Chan benci cuaca panas. Busan dan Kalokairi adalah kawasan yang berdekatan dengan pantai, tetapi tentu saja, cuaca panas di kedua tempat tersebut sungguh jauh berbeda. Busan jauh beribu-ribu lebih panas.

Dan Dennis akan membuat namja cantik itu beserta anggota The Mato's yang lain tinggal di sana. Well...

 _"Kkkk... Sure he does~"_

#######\\(=^0^=)/#######

"Mulai sekarang..." Yong Guk mengedarkan pandang, menatap setiap pasang mata yang balas menatapnya khusyuk. "... kita akan bekerjasama dengan kepolisian Seoul sebagai unit rahasia."

"T-tapi, Hyung, bagaimana dengan Bos? Apa beliau... mengetahui hal ini?" Young Jae tidak bisa lagi duduk dengan tenang. Kalau memang benar mereka bisa kembali ke Korea, maka... itu akan sangat luar biasa. Meski menyukai Eropa, namun, Korea tetaplah tanah air yang akan Young Jae cintai sepenuh hati.

"Dia tahu. Komisaris Henney mengajaknya bertemu dan mereka membuat kesepakatan."

"A-apakah Appa b-baik-baik saja, Gukie?" Meski tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan 'Bos Besar' dari The Mato's tersebut, sedikit-banyaknya, Him Chan tahu predikat buruk pria itu yang tidak akan segan menghabisi siapapun, yang berani menjadi 'kerikil' dalam organisasinya. Sampai sekarang pun, Him Chan tidak hentinya bersyukur. Dia pernah menjadi 'kerikil' namun, dirinya masih hidup. Lolos dari perhatian sang 'Bos Besar'. Entah mengapa.

"Tenang, Hime. Komisaris Henney baik-baik saja. Sempat terjadi ketegangan tapi, semua terselesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menyelesaikan misi ini dan... secepatnya kembali ke Korea."

"Tapi, Hyung, bagaimana dengan Jungie-Ku? Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia tidak akan bisa mengikuti misi." Dae Hyun berkata, mewakili sang kekasih seolah namja manis tersebut tidak berada di sana, duduk di sampingnya. Yah, semenjak 5 bulan yang lalu, akhirnya, Zelo menunjukkan pertanda akan sesuatu yang selama ini mereka inginkan, pertanda akan keberadaan makhluk mungil dari penggabungan keduanya, aegya mereka, di dalam perut namja manis itu, Dae Hyun tidak lagi bisa membiarkan dirinya tenang barang sejenak pun. Ia selalu memastikan Zelo 'aman' dalam standarisasi-nya. Seringkali berlebihan hingga ke tahap sang kekasih akan mendiaminya seharian penuh karena kesal.

"Hyung, _I'm not showing that much to be a bother._ Aku akan ikut da—"

"Tidak, Junhongie. Dae Hyun benar. Aku rasa kau harus banyak beristirahat," usul Him Chan dengan nada serius. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah abdomen bawah Zelo yang membesar. Terlalu besar untuk ukuran seseorang yang tengah hamil 5 bulan, sebenarnya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau menemui dokter, Junhongie? Mereka baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Mereka.

 _Ne,_ Dae Hyun dan Zelo akan memiliki bayi kembar dalam kurun 4 bulan mendatang. Seperti yang Dae Hyun inginkan. Meskipun terlambat, tapi... _well,_ namja tampan berkulit _tanning_ itu tidak akan berhenti bersyukur.

Pertanyaan Him Chan membuat Zelo tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus abdomennya. "Mereka baik-baik saja, Hyung. Kami menemui dokter dua hari yang lalu. Hyung tahu? _We're gonna have—_ "

 _"A MATCHING TWIN! Yohooo~!"_ potong Dae Hyun bersorak riang dengan kedua tangan di angkat tinggi ke udara, mirip bocah yang tengah menyombongkan mainan barunya. "Kau lihat itu, Jong Up? Aku mengalahkanmu! _Take that! Hahaha..._ "

Dan sekarang, Dae Hyun dengan _childish_ -nya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jong Up di seberang meja dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain terkepal penuh tekad. _Oh,_ sebagai efek dramatis, Dae Hyun mengangkat dagunya tinggi. _Childish._ Luar biasa.

Jong Up adalah namja yang ramah dan murah senyum. Namun saat ini, namja itu menatap Dae Hyun tajam, puncak hidung berjengit, serta sebelah alis terangkat. _Err..._ dia tertantang. " _Huh!_ Kau yakin kalau kau menang dari kami, Dae Hyung~?"

" _Omo._ Kenapa nada bicaramu begitu, _huh?!_ Tentu saja kami menang! Kami akan memiliki dua _baby_ sekaligus! Sedangkan kau? Kau hanya punya satu! _Ahahahahaha~_ "

"Siapa bilang kami _'hanya'_ memiliki satu?"

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngg..._

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Jongupie?" Him Chan akhirnya angkat bicara. Dia paling tidak tahan dengan keheningan. Yong Guk pun juga begitu. Lihatlah, namja tampan itu sekarang telah duduk di samping Him Chan, kedua sikutnya bertumpu di meja; meniru gestur sang kekasih.

Namja bertubuh atletis yang menjadi pusat perhatian keempat pasang mata—Young Jae tidak ikut-ikutan, tentu saja—di meja, melemparkan senyum lima jari. _Piece sign_ terbentuk di kedua tangannya. " **Youngie hamil lima minggu!** _YEEAAAH~!_ "

"MWO?!" Dae Hyun memekik tidak percaya. _Tsk!_ Hanya butuh satu Jung Dae Hyun untuk mewakili keter-kejutan semua orang. " _Ukh!_ Kita seri kalau begitu. Kau tidak usah berlagak, Moon Jong Up!"

Sebelah alis Young Jae terangkat, matanya menatap Dae Hyun yang bersidekap tangan di dada dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kau yang berlagak duluan, Jung. Jangan menuduh Jongupie- _Ku._ "

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan berita baik ini pada kami, Youngie?" Makhluk cantik di samping Yong Guk menyela, tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaan dalam nada suaranya. Bagaimanapun, Young Jae adalah salah satu dari anggota The Mato's yang paling dekat dengannya. Tapi sekarang? Namja manis berpipi _chubby_ itu bahkan tidak berbagi cerita mengenai kehamilannya! _Ugh..._

"Mianhe, Hime Hyung. Kami baru mengetahuinya tanpa sengaja hari ini. Sebelum kita berkumpul tadi, aku dan Jongupie pergi ke klinik untuk memeriksa kesehatan Yoojungie. Tanpa sengaja dokter bertanya apakah aku sudah memeriksakan kandunganku, _so... yeah,_ _ **we've found out**_ _that I was currently pregnant for a fifth weeks already. Mianhe, Hime Hyung. I really am._ "

 _"Don't say you're sorry, Babbo. It's not the right time to say sorry. We have to celebrate it! I'm gonna make a party like we did to Junhongie last time. How was that sounds?"_ usul Him Chan excited. Tangannya meraih dan mengelus puncak kepala Young Jae yang tidak lagi bersurai cokelat melainkan hitam. Namja _chubby_ tersebut hendak mengangguk tak kalah _excited_ jika saja suara dengan nada bergurau milik Bang Yong Guk tidak mendahuluinya.

" _Okay, okay..._ Kita harus menyelesaikan misi ini dulu dan setelahnya, kita akan membuat pesta perayaan untuk Young Jae di Korea."

"Tapi, Gukie, apa tidak sebaiknya Youngie juga beristirahat? Aku tidak ingin terjadi ses—"

"Hyung, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, The Mato's tidak mungkin beraksi hanya dengan empat orang member."

" _Err..._ sebenarnya," Yong Guk angkat bicara, mencuri perhatian semua penghuni meja yang menatapnya penasaran. Terlebih, saat wajah tampannya tersenyum... licik? Nakal? _Eum..._ misterius? "Misi ini hanya membutuhkan dua orang saja. **Aku...** "

Jelas sekali, Yong Guk dengan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat rasa penasaran semua orang semakin meningkat.

 **"... Dan kau, Hime."**

" _Eoh?_ Aku? Bagaimana kita berdua akan melakukannya, Gukie?"

Dan senyuman nakal dipenuhi sejuta arti misterius itu lagi. _Ish._ Apa sebenarnya yang tengah Bang Yong Guk pikirkan hingga ia tersenyum—menyeringai, lebih tepatnya—aneh seperti itu?!

" _Yah,_ berhenti tersenyum aneh, Gukie. Cepat katakan, bagaimana kita berdua akan melakukan misi ini?" Him Chan merasakan dorongan keras untuk menempeleng kepala Yong Guk. Tapi tidak, tidak di hadapan seluruh The Mato's yang menatap leader mereka sama anehnya dengan cara Him Chan menatap namja itu saat ini.

" _Kkkkk~_ Kita akan berbulan madu di hotel mewah, Hime."

 _Tik,_

 _Tik,_

 _Tiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkk..._

" _Oh,_ ya, dan kau butuh pergi ke salon."

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngg..._

Untuk saat ini, semua menatap Yong Guk seakan namja itu gila.

 _"... huh?"_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(o.o)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Rambut yang di- _bleaching_ pirang, poni, dan _extention_ panjang sepunggung dengan warna sama.

 _ **What,**_

 _Make up_ lengkap; _foundation, concealar, contouring,_ bedak, pensil alis cokelat terang, _eye shadow, cat eyes, dark blue soft lense, shading, blush on peach_ tipis, dan... _super sexy dark-red cherry lipstick._

 _ **The...**_

 _Blouse_ putih, _winter coat_ hitam, _dark-blue skinny jeans,_ dan, _black-leather ankle boot_ dengan _heels_ setinggi... 10? Atau 12 cm?

"Kau sangat cantik, Hime. _Gorgeous! You look like those blonde sexily-hot model in the Sport Illustrated magazine! Omoooo~_ Ini akan menjadi alibi terhebat sepanjang masa!"

 _ **... HELL!?**_

" _Alibi?_ Kau yakin ini bukanlah salah satu dari _**fetish**_ **anehmu** , Bang Yong Guk?"

Makhluk cantik itu mengalamatkan Yong Guk dengan nama lengkapnya.

 _Oh,_ suaranya yang serak dan dalam terdengar sangat rendah.

Kim Him Chan mara – _ah,_ mungkin belum sampai ke tahap itu. Dia jengkel. Luar biasa.

" _Hahaha,_ tentu saja tidak, Baby~! Kita akan menginap di hotel yang berseberangan dengan tempat politikus itu menginap. Karena keahlianmu sangat dibutuhkan di sini dan..." Menggantung kalimatnya, Yong Guk mendekati makhluk cantik yang tengah mematut diri di depan cermin tinggi sembari menyeringai. Ia kemudian meraih pinggul yang sedikit diperkecil menggunakan korset—pelengkap 'penyamaran yeoja'—itu untuk mengalungkan lengannya protektif dari belakang. Membuat tubuh namja – _ani,_ 'yeoja' cantik tersebut menempel dengan tubuhnya. Terima kasih pada rambut asli Him Chan yang lumayan panjang, _extension_ yang dikenakannya benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja dengan rambut panjang alami. Belum lagi... tubuhnya yang kurus namun berisi di beberapa bagian yang tepat... _oh,_ Kim Him Chan benar-benar menjelma menjadi seorang wanita cantik!

"... untuk menghilangkan jejak, kita harus berpura-pura sebagai pasangan pengantin baru yang berbulan madu. Aku akan menjadi Tn. Jasper Zhou dan kau Ny. Grace Zhou, oke?" Yong Guk mengakhiri penjelasannya sembari melarikan salah satu tangan ke atas, jemari sedikit menggusak poni _spike_ -nya yang juga telah di-cat, dengan warna _brunete;_ mematut diri pada cermin di hadapan mereka.

'Yeoja' cantik yang dipeluk, menatap wajah Yong Guk dengan sebelah alis terangkat dari cermin. "Zhou? Chinese? _Are we a Chinese newlywed couple?_ "

 _"Nope. It's just me that was half-Chinese slash American. But you, My Hime, is a Goddess Venus of the Greece. I'm your servant and you are my queen. We're met on the vacation in Spanish and... bam! We're fell in love at the first sight. We're dating for 3rd years and last week, we're finally standing on the beautiful altar at the Prague and says our vows."_

Him Chan menganga, takjub akan skenario panjang nan indah ala novel romantis picisan yang namja tampan itu bangun. Maksudnya, dari mana Yong Guk bahkan mendapatkannya?! " _Wow. You gotta be kiddin' me, Mr. Jasper._ Bukankah kau benci Romeo and Juliet? Lalu? Kenapa kita menikah di Praha?"

"Karena 'Mr. Jasper' bukanlah Bang Yong Guk. Dia adalah pria super romantis yang percaya takhayul dan mitos. _He's deeply, stupid in love with Mrs. Grace, Hime_." Yong Guk mengakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan penuh cinta pada pipi kanan Him Chan. Rasa puas membuncah di relung dadanya saat melihat makhluk cantik seindah dewi Yunani tersebut, balas menatapnya dari cermin.

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

Tiada kata terucap. Mata keduanya terkunci satu sama lain.

 _Ssssssssshhhhhh..._

Angin semilir bagai berhembus di sekitar. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, mereka tengah berada di dalam ruang ganti sebuah butik.

 _Cring, cring, cring, cring..._

Suara lonceng angin bagai bergemerincing dari kejauhan.

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg~~_

Dan debaran jantung yang berderu, bagai menari mengikuti senandung lagu merdu...

 _Oh._

 **Sampai kapan mereka akan berhenti untuk jatuh cinta?**

 _"You're so beautiful, Minie Umma."_

 _ **Blush~**_

Semburat pink hangat menjalari pipi makhluk cantik yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian Yong Guk di cermin. Marbel hitam yang terhalang oleh _soft lense_ -nya tidak lagi mampu mempertahankan kontak mata mereka dan lebih memilih menunduk dalam; mungkin untuk menyembunyikan wajah _blushing_ si pemilik.

Tentu saja, Bang Yong Guk tersenyum senang—jahil—mendapati reaksi menggemaskan yang tidak terduga ini. _"Kkkk... are you blushing, Baby~?"_ bisiknya menggodai dengan suara rendah. Bibirnya menempeli daun telinga kanan yang dibisiki, membuat anting _hoop_ berukuran sedang dengan hiasan bulan sabit kecil yang menggantung di sana, bergoyang pelan.

 _"S-shut up, You Fluffy Ball!"_

 _Of course Kim Him Chan was blushing._

 _ **Madly.**_

 _"Hahahaha... omooo~"_

#######\\(=^0^=)/#######

" _Welcome, Mr & Mrs. Zhou. Saya Charles, The Royal hotel's manager. Nice to meet you. _Saya sendiri yang akan mengantarkan kalian ke kamar. Mr. Zhou, apa ada sesuatu yang perlu kami persiapkan sebelum anda dan Mrs. Zhou beristirahat?"

 _"Please, a bottle of wine gonna be wonderful."_ Yong Guk menjawab pria paruh baya berkacamata di hadapan mereka dengan santai. Salah satu tangannya mengalungi pinggang Him Chan, protektif seperti biasa. _Err..._ kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak suka saat semua mata penasaran milik manusia-manusia di _lobby_ tertuju pada kekasihnya yang cantik. _"Oh, MY WIFE would be glad if there's a beautiful hot, golden waffle with a lot of caramel, cream and strawberry atop of it in the morning."_ Ia menambahkan, dengan sengaja meninggikan suara pada kata _'my wife'_ untuk sekedar memberita – _ah,_ mungkin lebih tepat disebut 'memberi peringatan', agar orang-orang tidak lagi berani mencuri tatap sang kekasih. Yong Guk menghiraukan lirikan aneh yang makhluk cantik di sampingnya berikan dan lebih memilih—berpura-pura—memfokuskan perhatian pada Charles.

" _Kkkk~_ Kami akan mengirimkannya ke kamar anda secepatnya, Tn. Zhou."

Setelah beberapa penjelasan ini dan itu mengenai seluk-beluk kota London, serta tempat yang seharusnya 'pasangan pengantin baru Zhou' kunjungi, akhirnya, Charles membimbing keduanya menuju lantai teratas gedung hotel. Namja paruh baya itu bahkan tidak menunggu lama dan langsung undur diri, meninggalkan pasangan Zhou begitu mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar yang akan keduanya tempati.

 _"First class? Isn't this too much for a cover up, Mr. Jasper?"_ Him Chan berkomentar sembari mengitari kamar hotel berfasilitas mewah yang akan mereka tempati. Menurutnya, Yong Guk terlalu _loyal_ untuk misi mereka kali ini. Maksudnya, untuk apa menghabiskan uang puluhan juta hanya untuk menginap satu atau dua malam di sebuah kamar? _Well,_ garis bawahi, kamar yang sangat, teramat, mewah dan berkelas, kalau boleh dijabarkan. "Kita bahkan tidak membutuhkannya."

 _"Kkkk~"_

Kekehan Yong Guk terdengar cukup jauh. _Oh,_ Him Chan bahkan tidak sadar kalau kakinya telah melangkah sendiri ke dalam... kamar mandi? _Damn!_ Apa ruangan luar biasa luas ini pantas disebut 'sebuah' kamar mandi!? Dan... kenapa begitu banyak hiasan kristal di sekitar sini? Untuk apa perabotan dari kristal, berada di dalam kamar mandi!? _Gosh..._ gaya hidup kaum _jetset_ terkadang tidak masuk di akal. Menghamburkan uang hanya untuk sesuatu yang jelas, sama sekali tidak mereka butuhkan.

 _ **"I know you look so gorgeous right now."**_

Datang suara berat Bang Yong Guk yang telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Senyuman main-main tampak berkedut di sudut bibirnya saat mendekati Him Chan. Tanpa menunggu langsung menempatkan tangan di pinggul namja cantik itu, memeluknya dari belakang.

 _"But... you don't need to checking out yourself in front of the mirror all the time, Baby."_

 _Well,_ Him Chan memang tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar wastafel saat ini tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mematuti diri di sana! _Ugh..._

" _Tsk!_ Aku tidak sedang mematuti diriku, Babbo. Boleh sekarang aku membersihkan wajahku? _I hate make up! I need my beauty nap time_ dan aku tidak akan tidur dengan semua topeng ini."

 _Cup!_

Sebuah kecupan kilat di pipi.

Yong Guk memberikan remasan ringan pada pinggul si makhluk cantik sebelum menjauhkan diri. " _Ne,_ kau boleh membersihkannya. Lagipula kau tidak akan membutuhkannya sampai waktunya kita _check out_ nanti. Kau sudah mempelajari cara memakainya dari tukang salon itu, 'kan?"

" _Eum._ Aku sudah mempelajarinya," jawab Him Chan sambil lalu. Tangannya mulai melepas satu-per-satu pakaian yang ia kenakan; dimulai dari _coat_ hitam, _blouse_ putih, _ankle boots, skinny jeans_ biru, dan yang terakhir, korset. Meninggalkan sepotong _camisole_ putih serta _panty-pants_ ungu yang masih melekat. _"Huft! That's much better!"_ pekiknya puas, melempar asal baju-baju penyamaran tersebut ke dalam _bathtube_ kaca di dekat wastafel. _Ish!_ Ini lagi! Kenapa harus ada _bathtube_ jika di sudut ruangan sana terdapat _jacuzzi_ mewah yang terbuat dari keramik!? Benar-benar...

"Tunggu, kau tidak melepas itu juga? Kupikir kau tidak suka memakainya, Hime." Perhatian Yong Guk tertuju pada dada Him Chan yang lumayan menggembung di balik _camisole._ Mengingatkannya kalau memang, tadi makhluk cantik itu memakai _bra_ yeoja berbusa tebal sebagai penyempurna penyamaran.

" _Kkkkk..._ Aku hanya berpikir, dengan rambut ini, akan terlihat sangat aneh jika aku melepasnya. Jadi ya, kubiarkan saja!" Him Chan mengangkat bahu acuh. Namun sesaat kemudian, mata _doe_ -nya menatap ke arah sang kekasih waswas. "Apakah aku terlihat aneh? Kau ingin aku melepasnya saja?"

Terkadang Yong Guk tidak mengerti akan kekhawatiran Him Chan. Seolah ia meragukannya. Seolah, kekurangan sedikit saja, dapat membuatnya berpaling dan meninggalkan makhluk cantik itu _. Ugh,_ hanya manusia bodoh yang akan melepaskan makhluk mempesona seperti Him Chan. Dan, Yong Guk yakin, dirinya bukan termasuk dalam salah satunya. Pemikiran tersebut membuatnya kembali meraih pinggang si cantik. Namun kali ini, mereka saling berhadapan. Begitu dekat hingga dahi mereka beradu.

" _Don't be silly, Hime. You're the gorgeous human being that I've ever laid my eyes on, Baby._ Berhenti meragukan dirimu sendiri, oke? Apapun yang kau kenakan, kau tetap adalah makhluk tercantik di permukaan planet ini, arraso!?"

 _ **Blush~**_

Kata-kata tulus itu.

 _Ugh..._ Bang Yong Guk senang sekali membuat Kim Him Chan _blushing,_ eoh?!

 _"Cheesy."_

Alhasil, hanya balasan singkat dan ketus itu yang bisa si cantik keluarkan. Membuat Yong Guk tidak tahan lagi dan mengulurkan leher, mendekatkan bibir mereka hanya untuk mendapati dua jemari milik si cantik menjadi penghalang.

" _Please,_ jangan menciumku dengan lipstik ini, Gukie."

"Tapi, Hi—"

"Nanti. Oke? Aku akan cuci muka dulu dan setelahnya, kau bebas menciumku semaumu, _otte?_ "

Yong Guk berlagak berpikir sejenak, meskipun Him Chan tahu kalau namja itu seratus-persen setuju dengan idenya. "Oke. Kalau begitu aku akan melepaskan jas ini di kamar dan kau, Hime, _My Queen, clean out those make up and come to my bed~_ " dendang Yong Guk kemudian. Setelah melemparkan _'kiss bye',_ kedua tangannya meliuk-liuk menirukan _imaginer_ selendang yang berkibar mengiringi kepergiannya.

Him Chan hanya tersenyum sembari menggeleng melihat aksi _childish_ sang kekasih. Cara namja itu memerintahnya, bak seorang raja yang memberi titah kepada selir – atau mungkin _'slave'? Ah,_ entahlah...

 _"Kkkk... I'm gonna come to your bed in an instant, My King~"_

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Him Chan untuk melepaskan lensa kontak, mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya ke atas, dan membersihkan segala 'topeng tebal' yang melekat. Salut, untuk semua yeoja yang bisa bertahan seharian penuh mengenakan _make up._ Him Chan dapat membayangkan betapa tidak nyamannya mereka. Dan, beberapa namja brengsek malah terkadang menghina perjuangan tersebut. _What a shallow human being._ Memangnya salah jika seseorang ingin terlihat cantik?!

Manusia adalah makhluk egois. Mereka seringkali menilai sesuatu hanya dari sudut pandang mereka sendiri, tanpa memikirkan perspektif orang lain. Bagaimana kalau mereka menempatkan diri sebagai si yeoja? Apakah mereka akan diam begitu saja? Menerima segala kekurangan dengan lapang dada?

 **Tidak.**

Karena selain makhluk egois, manusia juga memiliki beberapa sisi positif. Salah satunya adalah pantang menyerah. Karena pantang menyerahlah, manusia ingin berubah. Karena pantang menyerahlah, manusia berkeinginan untuk maju ke depan, sebisa mungkin berjuang tanpa membiarkan apapun membuat mereka jatuh, kembali melihat ke belakang.

Sama halnya dengan sistem _metamorphosis_ kupu-kupu; ulat terus-menerus makan dengan pengharapan, dirinya akan menghasilkan air liur sutera yang membungkus tubuh jeleknya, lalu, membiarkan alam dan waktu bekerja hingga akhirnya, _voila!_ Sepasang sayap cantik dengan warna-warna indah yang menarik mata. Dulu, saat menjadi ulat, mereka hanya bisa melata di ranting dan dahan-dahan pohon. Namun sekarang? Mereka telah menjadi kupu-kupu cantik yang bebas terbang, ke mana pun mereka mau.

Sebuah perubahan membutuhkan usaha keras. Itulah yang yeoja-yeoja itu lakukan. Mereka berjuang. Dan tidak seharusnya orang-orang memandang hal itu dengan sebelah mata. Mungkin bumi akan lebih indah, bila makhluk yang menghuninya saling menghargai sesama.

 _"Baby, what took you so long?"_ Mungkin Him Chan terlalu lama larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, hingga Yong Guk kembali—hanya dengan sepotong _boxer brief_ —, dan perlu membopong tubuhnya ke tempat tidur mereka. _"Heumm... you smell good."_

Him Chan terkikik saat Yong Guk langsung mengambil posisi berbaring di belakang dan memeluknya erat. Wajah namja tampan itu bersembunyi di perpotongan lehernya, meraba, serta mengecupi kulit lembut di sana.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, Hime." Yong Guk tiba-tiba berceletuk. Nafas hangatnya menerpa kulit leher Him Chan tanpa halangan, membuatnya reflek menarik nafas, tercekat. _Oh,_ itu selalu terjadi.

" _Wow._ Hal apa yang menarik perhatian Bang Yong Guk dan membuatnya penasaran?"

" **Kau."**

 _Deg._

"Kau tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai rencana kita kembali ke Korea, Hime. Wae? Apa kau tidak ingin kita kembali? Kalau memang begitu, aku akan mem—"

"Bukan begitu!" potong Him Chan cepat. Kata-kata berikutnya yang keluar dari bibir pink-kemerahannya, terdengar begitu bergejolak oleh rasa ragu, takjub, dan, dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Seolah Him Chan tidak yakin akan apa yang saat ini benaknya pikirkan. "Aku senang kita akhirnya bisa kembali ke Korea, Gukie. Aku hanya... kaget, karena appa sendiri yang memintanya."

Yong Guk tahu betapa Him Chan menjunjung tinggi pria paruh baya yang telah dianggapnya seperti ayahnya sendiri itu. Him Chan menghormati segala keputusan Dennis, bahkan di saat pria itu memintanya menyelinap ke dalam The Mato's, secara tidak langsung membahayakan hidupnya sendiri ke kawasan 'rawan ranjau' pun, ia lakukan.

Namun, Him Chan benar-benar terjebak dalam skenario. Ia terikat dengan The Mato's; ia terikat dengan Yong Guk. Apa yang sebelumnya, dan seharusnya, menjadi sebuah kepura-puraan, berubah menjadi kenyataan. Hingga pada akhirnya Him Chan memutuskan untuk bersama The Mato's. Pertanda bahwa ia meninggalkan kepolisian. Pertanda bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, **ia menghianati Dennis**.

Dan sepertinya, namja cantik itu beranggapan bahwa penghianat tidak seharusnya dimaafkan. Ia berusaha menjauh, bersembunyi. Seperti yang dilakukannya dulu. Namun sekarang, Yong Guk tidak akan membiarkan Him Chan menjauh lagi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Him Chan terpuruk, menyiksa diri, hanya untuk lari dari kenyataan, membendung semua penyesalan jauh di dalam hati, seorang diri.

"Komisaris Henney sangat menyayangimu, Hime." Yong Guk memulai, mengeratkan pelukan. Pipi kanannya menempel erat pada pipi kiri Him Chan, menghimpit pelan daging lembut tersebut bak sebuah bantal. "Dia tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Baby. Dia melepaskanmu; melepaskan kita. Dan sekarang, dia menginginkanmu kembali. Kurasa Komisaris Henney sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup berjauhan denganmu. Makanya dia berusaha dan... akhirnya menemukan cara ini."

" _..."_

Him Chan termenung. Meski tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, namun Yong Guk tahu kalau namja cantik dalam pelukan eratnya mengerti, menangkap dengan baik maksud dari perkataannya. Terbukti, beberapa detik kemudian Him Chan menautkan tangan mereka yang berada di perutnya, lalu setelahnya, mengeluarkan desahan pasrah panjang.

" _Huft..._ aku sangat merindukan Minie, Gukie. Menurutmu, dia akan baik-baik saja bersama Youngie dan Jongupie? Dia tidak akan menangis, 'kan?"

 _Yah,_ kekalutan yang melanda Him Chan jelas telah berlalu. Ia mengganti topik pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih menyenangkan seperti membahas aegya mereka yang lucu. Yong Guk tentu menghargai hal itu.

" _Kkkkk~_ Uri-Minie adalah anak pintar, Baby. Dia jauh lebih tangguh dan lincah dari bocah-bocah lainnya. Dia tidak akan menangis hanya karena kita tinggalkan sebentar. Lagipula, dia bersama yeodongsaeng Yoojungie-nya yang tersayang, 'kan?! Uri-Minie akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

" _Wah,_ kupikir kau tidak setuju Uri-Minie bersama Yoojungie?!"

Suasana berubah seratus-delapan-puluh-derajat. Him Chan bahkan dengan entengnya menggodai Yong Guk, menyinggung topik yang jelas tidak akan namja tampan tersebut sukai. Bukan benar-benar 'tidak' suka, karena orang tua manapun pasti menyukai Moon Yoo Jung yang lucu dan cantik bersama putera mereka, tapi, _yeah,_ menurut Yong Guk—prinsipnya yang kuno—Minie Mereka yang JUGA LUCU, cantik, dan menggemaskan, tidak akan diizinkan berkencan hingga berumur tiga-puluh-tahun. **Titik.**

" _Ish!_ Aku bilang 'yeodongsaeng', Hime. Itu berarti mereka bersaudara!" desis Yong Guk tajam, menggigit pelan sudut rahang si cantik sebagai peringatan kalau dia tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan mereka. Sayang, yang digigit seolah tidak tergetar.

"Uri-Minie tidak akan selamanya jadi _daddy boy,_ kau tahu?"

 _Oh,_ kenapa makhluk cantik ini semakin menggodainya, eoh?!

" **Baby...!** _Our-Minie is only five and please, don't remind about those nightmare!_ " Bermaksud memberi peringatan tajam, Yong Guk malah terdengar merengek— _Helpless._ Suaranya yang merajuk membuat Him Chan kembali terkikik dan berputar dalam pelukannya, membuat tubuh mereka yang berbaring saling berhadapan.

 _Cup~_

"Mianhe. Aku hanya menggodaimu saja, Gukie~" Si cantik berkata tulus, menggusakkan puncak hidung mereka setelah sebelumnya mengecup dengan lembut milik Yong Guk. "Kau lebih parah dibandingkan _mood swing_ -ku saat mengandung Minie dulu. Kau tahu itu, Gukie? _Kkkkk~_ "

Ledekan tersebut sempat menciptakan _pouting_ yang terlihat tidak sinkron pada wajah Yong Guk, namun, fokus perhatiannya langsung teralihkan karena Him Chan mengungkit masa-masa kehamilannya dengan aegya mereka, Min Ki. Masa-masa yang terlewat olehnya. Masa-masa yang tidak henti meninggalkan rasa kecewa, dan sesal mendalam di dasar hatinya. Dia seharusnya berada di samping Him Chan saat itu; membantunya bangkit dari kursi, membimbingnya saat berjalan, membopongnya di saat tanpa sengaja ia tertidur di sofa, dan menjadi tempat bersandar di saat namja cantik itu mulai kelelahan.

Tetapi... kenyataan berjalan tidak seperti yang Yong Guk inginkan.

" _Hei, stop with the wrinkles!_ Aku tahu apa yang saat ini kau pikirkan, Gukie. Semua itu telah berlalu, _okay?_ Berhenti memberatkan dirimu sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji, hanya akan menatap ke depan dan meninggalkan masa lalu? Yang terpenting sekarang... kita bersama. Menurutku, itulah yang terpenting. **Kau, aku, dan Uri-Minie. Dan juga The Mato's.** Mengenai masa-masa kehamilan... tenang saja, untuk berikutnya, akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana selain berada di sampingku! Kalau perlu, sampai kau bosan melihat wajahku, oke!?"

Di saat _mood_ Bang Yong Guk tengah _down,_ Kim Him Chan selalu tahu apa saja yang harus dikatakan untuk merubahnya. Ajaib, memang, karena mereka tidak lagi perlu menebak, bertanya apa dan mengapa, jika sesuatu hal tengah mengganggu pikiran masing-masing. Mungkin ini yang orang-orang sebut _'telepati di antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai'._

" _Kkkk~_ Kau tahu hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Hime _._ _ **I will never ever**_ _, gonna bored to see your gorgeous face. Even for every second—when I was inhale, and also when I was exhale. So, always stand by my side, would you?_ "

Hanya anggukan terburu. Him Chan terlalu sibuk menahan air bening yang entah sejak kapan menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Dia terharu, oke!? _And its all because of the smiley, chessy-fluff-ball that was lying next to him._

 _Grep~_

Memeluk pinggang ramping itu semakin mendekat padanya, Yong Guk mengulurkan leher dan menyatukan bibir mereka; mengulum daging kenyal di antara belahan bibir penuhnya dengan lembut, dan pelan. Kuluman berubah menjadi hisapan, hisapan berubah menjadi gigitan pelan, gigitan pelan berubah menjadi... _tounge battle? Teeth clattering?_ _ **Oh, well~**_

Rasanya tidak akan ada yang mengganggu pergumulan keduanya jika saja...

 _ **Tok, tok, tok.**_

 _"Room service, Sir."_

... jika saja tidak ada ketukan yang diiringi suara ramah-terkesan-berlebihan dari balik pintu.

 _Shit._

Sekarang Yong Guk menyesal akan ke-isengan-nya memesan wine.

#######\\(=^0^=)/#######

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja." Young Jae bergumam lirih. Meski matanya terfokus menatap ke arah televisi namun Jong Up tahu namja manis itu tidak sedang membahas acara komedi yang tengah mereka tonton—Jong Up bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menonton acara tersebut, _toh,_ pada kenyataannya, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang benar-benar memperhatikan.

"Baby, tentu saja mereka akan baik-baik saja~! Kita membicarakan Yong Guk Hyung dan Him Chan Hyung. Mereka adalah yang terbaik di bidang masingnya, ingat?"

" _Ukh,_ aku tahu itu, Jongupie. Tapi ini berbeda. The Mato's tidak pernah melakukan misi hanya dengan dua orang member saja! Resikonya sangat besar dan bagaimana kalau nanti mereka tertangkap!? Omo, lalu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Min Ki? Aku tidak keberatan membesarkan Min Ki tapi, tapi Min Ki pasti akan sangat sedih jika Yo—"

 _"Wowowo,_ _ **calm down,**_ _Baby...!"_ sergah Jong Up memotong racauan panik sang kekasih, takut kalau Yoo Jung dan Min Ki yang belum lama ini tidur nyenyak di kamar, terbangun. Ia kemudian menarik namja berpipi _chubby_ itu hingga terduduk miring dalam pangkuannya, memeluk pinggang ramping tersebut erat. "Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri _stress,_ eoh? Kau terlalu banyak pikiran, Baby. Percayalah pada Yong Guk Hyung. Dia selalu memutuskan sesuatu melalui pertimbangan yang matang. Mungkin misi kali ini sangat rahasia; misi yang tidak bisa melibatkan kehebohan seperti biasanya."

Kata-kata tersebut sedikit menenangkan Young Jae. Bahunya yang kaku mulai berubah rileks, ekspresi khawatir yang menghiasi wajah manisnya pun, mereda. Sekarang hanya terdapat _pouting_ lucu di sana. " _Ish._ Semakin lama, kau membuatku semakin yakin kalau kau ini sebenarnya adalah kakek – _ah!_ Tidak! Mungkin, kau ini sebenarnya adalah 'pria-paruh-baya' yang menyamar di dalam tubuh namja muda berusia 20 tahunan! Benar, _'kan!?_ Cepat, katakan padaku!" desaknya _childish._ Entah mengapa terdengar merajuk sekaligus frustasi di saat bersamaan.

" _Aigoo~_ Kau kira aku ini semacam makhluk fantasi, begitu?" tanya Jong Up tidak habis pikir. Ia mulai curiga, jangan-jangan, bukan hanya Yoo Jung, puteri mereka, yang terpengaruh oleh novel-novel fantasi yang selama ini Young Jae bacakan sebagai 'dongeng' sebelum tidur!? Young Jae juga! _Aigo~_

Dan betapa kagetnya,

" _Eumh!_ Mungkin saja!"

Young Jae mengangguk dan mengiyakan. _What the..._

"... kata-katamu terdengar sangat klasik dan bijaksana. Kau pasti vampi – _eh!?_ Tapi, tubuhmu sangat seksi... _OH!_ Kau pasti werewolf! _Ne!_ Seperti Jacob Black! _Omo... Jacoooob~_ "

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, makhluk manis di sampingnya benar-benar telah teracuni oleh semua cerita fiksi-tidak-masuk-di-akal itu! Dan apa tadi?! JACOB BLACK!? _Ugh._ Paling tidak, Jong Up tahu, novel koleksi yang mana, yang akan dibakarnya nanti saat mereka tiba di rumah yang akan mereka tempati di _... err..._ Korea.

" _Oh,_ Baby?" panggil Jong Up tiba-tiba, tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ne?"

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau Yong Guk Hyung memang lupa memberitahu kita mengenai daerah yang akan kita tempati di Korea nanti? Kita tidak mungkin tinggal di Seoul, _'kan?_ "

 _Oh._

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, _leader_ mereka memang tidak menyebutkan hal itu...

" _Urgh..._ Kau benar. Hyung memang tidak mengatakannya. Mungkin dia lupa?"

"Mungkin saja. Aku penasaran, tempat seperti apa yang akan menjadi markas baru kita?"

#######\\(=^0^=)/#######

 _"HELL!"_

" _Kkkk~_ Kau berlebihan, Hime." Yong Guk mendekati nam – _'yeoja'_ cantik yang tampak sibuk mondar-mandir di depannya. "Bukankah sebelumnya di Kalokairi kita juga tinggal dekat dengan pantai? Kenapa sekarang kau keberatan, Baby?"

Him Chan tidak langsung menjawab, bibirnya terlalu sibuk mengerucut lucu. Barulah, ketika Yong Guk memperlihat gestur yang sama—bermaksud membujuk namun tentu saja, terlihat jauh berbeda dari si namja cantik saat melakukannya—, akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Busan sangat panas, Gukie. Di Busan, tidak ada rumah batu marmer yang tebal dan dingin seperti di Kalokairi! _Ugh, you knew very well that I hate the hot weather._ Aku akan pingsan!" rengeknya, tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menghentakkan kaki dengan _childish,_ menciptakan bunyi _'tlak'_ nyaring dikarenakan ujung _heels_ yang beradu berkali-kali dengan lantai keramik.

 _Err... yeah,_ Him Chan tengah mengenakan _high heels,_ dan _yeah,_ saat ini Yong Guk tengah membantu namja cantik itu untuk menaikkan _zipper_ belakang gaun hitamnya yang anggun. Entah mengapa, ia malah memakai _high heels_ duluan ketimbang gaun.

"Jadi hanya karena itu? Hanya karena di Busan tidak ada rumah berdinding batu marmer tebal seperti di Kalokairi? Ayolah, Hime...! Kau tidak akan pingsan! Kita bisa melewati cuaca panas seperti... _'waktu itu'~_ " Yong Guk membisikkan kata-kata tersebut penuh arti. Permukaan bibirnya dengan sengaja membelai lembut daun telinga kiri si cantik yang saat ini berhiaskan anting kristal putih menjuntai.

"Waktu itu?"

 _"You. Me. Surrounds by an ice cube and the water in the jacuzzi? Kkkk~"_

 _Oh._

 _Oooh..._

Sampai sekarang pun Him Chan masih takjub akan dirinya yang dulu, yang dengan begitu mudahnya terbawa suasana, lalu _bam!_ Ide 'kreatif' pun tercipta. _Ukh,_ entah dia harus merasa bangga, ataukah malu akan hal itu. " _I wonder when will you gonna stop being pervert, Gukie._ Sekarang jelaskan padaku, haruskah kita menghadiri pesta _ballroom_ itu? Aku tidak yakin dengan _dress_ ini!"

Him Chan mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya. _Black dress_ yang membalut tubuhnya tidak terlihat berlebihan— _oh,_ Him Chan sangat bersyukur akan hal itu—, hanya sepotong gaun _turtle neck_ berlengan panjang, dengan rok yang jatuh anggun, memeluk serta menutupi kaki indah Him Chan bak jatuhan air terjun. Karena terbuat dari _lace,_ beberapa bagian gaun tembus pandang; sebagian besar pada kaki dan sisi pinggang Him Chan. Tapi...

 _'Dress',_ tetaplah sebuah _DRESS!_

 _Man_ _ **not**_ _wearing a dress!_

 _For a God sakes!_

Terkekeh, Yong Guk memutar tubuh indah tersebut hingga berhadapan dengannya. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar begitu wajah cantik dari yeoja asing berambut pirang serta bermata biru gelap, menatapnya cemberut. Tidak diragukan lagi, Him Chan benci dengan penyamaran ini. _"Wae, Baby? You look gorgeous!"_

 _"Tsk! Don't you think that I look too bulky to become a women in dress?!"_

 _"Nope."_

Singkat.

Namun tentu saja Kim Him Chan tidak puas mendengarnya!

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'nope'_? Aku terlihat seperti badut dan kau hanya mengatakan _NOPE!?_ " pekik si namja cantik frustasi. Jika saja tidak memikirkan rambut pirangnya yang tertata rapi saat ini, kedua tangannya pastilah sudah menarik rambut itu ke segala arah. _Ugh,_ dia akan terlihat seperti Medusa kalau benar-benar melakukannya. **Pasti.**

 _"Hahahaha~!"_

Dan Bang Yong Guk malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Benar-benar, eoh?! Him Chan mulai mempertimbangkan untuk mem- _ban s*x_ namja ini selama du – _ah!_ Sebulan saja! _Neh._ **Sebulan.** Him Chan tidak cukup konyol untuk mem- _ban_ Yong Guk selama dua bulan karena pada kenyataannya, dia sendiri sering mengusulkan 'hal itu'—'melompati' Yong Guk, lebih tepatnya. Terkadang, di saat-saat seperti itu Him Chan tidak bisa membedakan, apakah dirinya manusia biasa yang tengah _horny,_ ataukah seekor singa betina yang memasuki masa _heat?_

 _Wait,_

Kenapa benak Him Chan malah membahas 'aib' pribadinya sendiri, eoh!?

 _"YAH!"_ Tidak tahan ditertawai, Him Chan pun membentak. Suara dalamnya yang serak sekarang melengking tinggi. Dia hampir terdengar seperti yeoja sungguhan; yeoja-yeoja yang tengah dalam masa periodnya (PMS red).

"Baby, kalau badutnya sepertimu, aku akan _'turn on'_ dibandingkan tertawa! _Hahhahaha~_ "

" _Yah!_ Neo—"

 _Cup~_

Kecupan tiba-tiba dari Yong Guk sontak menghentikan omelan panjang yang nyaris keluar dari bibir pink-kemerahan milik Him Chan. Namja tampan itu menatap marbel berlensa biru gelap tersebut lurus, seolah beberapa saat lalu ia tidak tertawa dengan heboh. Membuat yang ditatap ikut tenggelam ke dalam mata cokelat gelapnya.

" _I'm just joking, Hime._ Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti badut. _You're so thin, Baby. How could you gonna look bulky?_ Kau sangat cantik. Tubuhmu memiliki lekuk yang indah. Kau terlihat seperti salah satu Victoria's Secret Angel; supermodel asing. Aku jamin, tidak satu pun manusia di luar sana yang akan mengira, bahwa kau adalah seorang namja Asia yang menyamar sebagai yeoja. _**Believe me, okay? I'll be standing right next to you. You're not alone, Hime.**_ " Yong Guk merubah ekspresi seriusnya menjadi senyuman lebar yang sayangnya, hanya bersambut sisi pipi kanan bersemu merah karena sang pemilik memalingkan wajah darinya.

 _"Sweet talker."_ Him Chan bergumam pelan sembari memutar bola mata, berusaha terdengar mencemooh yang sayangnya, gagal total dikarenakan wajahnya yang sudah merona, sekarang berubah merah padam hingga ke ujung telinga. " _Yah,_ kau belum menjelaskan, kenapa kita harus menghadiri pesta _ballroom_ ini?"

"Alibi, My Hime. Sebagai pengantin baru yang berbulan madu, akan sangat mencurigakan bila kita hanya mengurung diri seharian di kamar. Kita harus menghadiri dan tampil sesering mungkin di depan publik. Terlebih, pesta _ballroom_ ini diadakan langsung oleh The Royal Hotel. Dan..." Menggantung kalimat, Yong Guk meraih ke dalam saku dalam bagian depan tuksedo-nya, hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah komputer tablet. Jemarinya yang lentik langsung menari dengan lincah pada permukaan layar tablet beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memperlihatkan pada Him Chan.

 _ **Eh?**_

Tabel... daftar undangan... tamu-tamu penting?

" **Han Sang Joon akan datang** , Hime. Kita perlu menyelidiki, apakah politikus ini memiliki lebih dari empat rantai 'anjing penjaga' di kedua tangannya."

 **Continue on... Part B**


	17. Chapter 16 B

**FF BAP/BANGHIM & All Couple/ONE SHOT/FINAL Part 16B (ENDING)**

 **Title: One Shot**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M (Warning: Kinky Smut, Cross-Dressing, Heavy Smut?)**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/Family/Crime(?)/AU**

 **Length: 1 – 16B**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Him Chan *(^3)(0.0)***

 **Bang Yong Guk~~ *Gukie~ (/)***

 **Support Cast:**

 **DaeLo (Jung Dae Hyun & Choi Zelo/Jun Hong)**

 **JongJae (Moon Jong Up & Yoo Young Jae)**

 **Daniel Philip Henney**

 **Dennis Henney (Dennis Oh)**

 **Samuel James (OC)**

 **Andi (Shinwa)**

 **Bang Min Ki ( I don't know with u, Guys, but when I make typing this ff, I just imagine Uri Little Min Ki is... Lee Jong Suk^0^)**

 **Jun Hyo Sung (Secret)**

 **Moon Yoo Jung (Kim Yoo Jung as JongJae's daughter)**

 **Disclaimer: BAP is their parents, & it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh... *kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NC! MPREG! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** Ini adalah hari yang sibuk bagi BABYZ. Klo kmu Babyz, kmu pasti tahu alasan kenapa ane terlambat ng-post. Please, terus nonton Young Wild & Free MV d Youtube TS, lalu, vote buat BAP d music show. Dan YEEEEEEYYY! BAP MATRIX Mini Album is the 1st Korean on the 3rd place of the Billboard's World Album Chart!XD #HappyHappyHappy #BAPJjang #BabyzJjang

Akhir kata, Happy Reading, Readers-nim~ **m(_ _)m *deep bow***

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan adalah seorang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menyamar, menjadi salah satu anggota geng yang disebut The Mato's. Dalam penyamarannya, Him Chan berperan sebagai kekasih Bang Yong Guk, si pemimpin geng The Mato's. Lalu, akankah Him Chan berhasil menjebak The Mato's? Atau dia harus terjebak, terperosok begitu dalam atas kasih sayang dari seorang Bang Yong Guk?!

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **One Shot**

 **Part 16B**

 _The wind howled as if the sky had fallen_

 _Endless strugges and tests_

 _In that world_

 _What we wanted,_

 _What we thought couldn't happen_

 _But_

 _We all held hands_

 _And all 6 of us with two feet worked together_

 _So that no one would fall_

 _And we were ready to run again_

 _Young, Wild, & Free_

 _In the end, the world is our story_

 _The pain we felt,_

 _Became blood and flesh_

 _We once again fly off into the sky_

 _ **We're still alive~**_

—BAP : MONOLOGUE—

" _Wow._ Kenapa aku sudah menduganya?"

Tanpa gerakan kentara, Him Chan menengok ke samping. Tubuhnya berputar dengan anggun di antara tuntunan kedua tangan Yong Guk, sementara mata menatap lekat sosok pria paruh baya berkacamata yang tengah duduk nyaman di meja khusus tamu VIP, tepat berseberangan dengan lantai dansa _ballroom_. Di sekitar meja, setidaknya ada tujuh orang pria bertubuh kekar, bersetelan serba hitam.

Para 'anjing penjaga'.

Dan tuan mereka, Han Sang Joon.

"Mereka takut mati, Honey. Apa lagi yang bisa kita harapkan dari orang-orang seperti mereka? Berkeliaran bebas di luar tanpa pengawalan sekompi pasukan terlatih?" Him Chan menggunakan kesempatan tubuh mereka yang mulai berdansa sambil berpelukan erat, untuk berbisik dekat di telinga sang kekasih. Ia dengan sengaja mengabaikan tangan nakal yang begitu nyata memegangi bagian belakangnya. Bila Yong Guk berpikir dirinya melakukan hal itu secara rahasia... _oh, well,_ dia tentu salah besar.

" _Ukh..._ Aku hanya penasaran bila suatu saat nanti orang seperti mereka akan membuat pekerjaan kita lebih mudah."

" _Oh, come on, Honey~!_ Aku jamin seratus-persen kau tidak akan menemukan kesenangan bila hal ini berjalan mudah."

 _Err..._ itu benar.

Di mana kesenangannya hidup ini bila tidak dihadapkan pada suatu rintangan?! Tanpa rintangan, tidak akan ada kepuasan. Tanpa kepuasan, kebahagiaan sedikit kurang bermakna. Hidup ini seperti permainan _roller coaster,_ semakin bergelombang dan ekstrim sebuah wahana, semakin menyenangkan dan banyak peminatnya. Satu yang mereka cari; kepuasan, tentu saja.

 _"Kkkk~ You know me so well, Baby~ How should I reward you?"_ Yong Guk bergerak, hendak menyongsong bibir yang terpoles sempurna oleh _lipstick_ berwarna _red dark cherry_ tersebut hanya untuk mendapati sebuah telunjuk menekan pertengahan dahinya.

"Jangan menciumku saat memakai _lipstick._ "

" _Ah,_ wae?!"

Bang Yong Guk merengek.

"Kau membiarkanku saat kita di kamar tadi!"

 _Yeah,_ namja itu benar-benar merengek.

"Dan mulutmu jadi belepotan _lipstick_ sesudahnya. Kau ingat?" Pelipis Him Chan berjengit bila mengingatnya. Butuh beberapa lembar tisu basah untuk membebaskan mulut Yong Guk—dan mulutnya—yang berhiaskan noda lipstik, membuatnya terlihat seperti karakter Joker saja.

" _Kkkk~_ Tapi kita terlihat lucu dengan wajah Joker itu!" Si cantik akhirnya berkomentar kemudian, mengeratkan pelukan pada leher jenjang Yong Guk yang tebal.

" _Oh, geure?_ Aneh sekali. Karena menurutku, kau terlihat begitu menggairahkan dengan lipstik belepotan dan nafas tersengal. Dibandingkan Joker... kau lebih tampak seperti seorang gadis yang kelelahan setelah..."

Him Chan tidak perlu mendengar kelanjutannya. Berbicara dengan bisikan yang begitu rendah dan dalam... _oh,_ Bang Yong Guk begitu mudah ditebak! Alhasil, dengan sengaja jemari Him Chan yang dipasangi kuku palsu ber-cat merah, mencubit daging lembut di antara _baby hair_ pada tengkuk namja itu; tanpa kentara mengundang pekikan tinggi pelan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikategorikan _manly._

 _"Awh! Baby~! That's sting!"_ sungut Yong Guk sembari berjengit. Desisan pelan lolos di antara sela giginya yang terkatup rapat, pertanda bahwa ia serius merasakan sakit akibat cubitan Him Chan.

Sementara si pelaku 'KDRT', seolah merasa tidak bersalah karena terus-terusan terkikik, memperlihatkan _bunny tooth_ serta _eye smile_ tiada henti. _"Kkkk, you deserve it..., Honey~"_

Di saat mereka tengah larut dalam kegiatan merajuk _slash_ menggodai, seseorang bersetelan jas mahal mendekat ke arah keduanya.

 _"Ekhem! Excuse me?"_

Him Chan berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang telah menginterupsi mereka hanya untuk membelalakkan mata lebar. Nafasnya reflek tercekat di tenggorokan.

 _"May I ask your beautiful partner for a dance, Sir?"_

 _ **DEG!**_

 **... Han Sang Joon.**

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(o.o)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Yong Guk menyesap pelan _champagne_ dari gelas kristal tinggi yang ia pegangi dengan anggun di antara sela jemari. Matanya yang tajam, tidak pernah lepas mengawasi setiap pergerakan di tengah lantai dansa; di mana dua anak manusia yang begitu kontras—baik dari segi umur maupun tinggi badan—tengah berdansa.

Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Yong Guk dapat melihat betapa tangan pria tua itu terlalu turun, menapak pada posisi yang begitu... 'mengintimidasi', dan berbahaya, di pinggul bawah kekasihnya. _What the hell!?_ Jika saja mereka sedang tidak menyamar, Yong Guk akan membuat perhitungan serius dengan pria tua bangka itu!

Jika Yong Guk tengah dilanda rasa cemburu bercampur jengkel, lain halnya dengan Him Chan yang saat ini gugup setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak gugup jika target yang mereka amati, malah sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya!? Berdansa dengannya, dalam jarak yang _oh,_ begitu dekat. Dan berbahaya.

 _"You're so gorgeous, Mrs. Zhou. I wonder how Mr. Zhou could be so lucky to found you."_

 _Ugh,_ Him Chan sudah tidak dapat menghitung lagi, entah pujian ke berapa yang keluar dari mulut pria paruh baya ini semenjak mereka mulai berdansa. Terus terang, ia mulai kehabisan _'stock'_ untuk merespon dengan kata-kata manis palsu sebagai balasannya.

 _"Oh, you praising me too much, Mr. Han. I'm the one whose lucky to have my husband as my life's partner. We were going through a lot."_ Kalimat terakhir jelas memiliki sejuta makna berarti. Namun Him Chan mengucapkannya dengan suara merdu yang disamarkan—berusaha sekeras mungkin agar dirinya tetap terdengar seperti yeoja. _"We always support and cherish each other. We're in love, Mr. Han. I love my husband so much."_

Him Chan tidak tahu mengapa ia mengucapkan pengakuan tersebut pada orang seperti Han Sang Joon. Hatinya hanya merasa waswas, tidak tenang karena penyamaran yang mereka lakukan bisa saja terbongkar dan dia tidak berkesempatan mengucapkannya lagi. Bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?

 _"Talking about me, Baby~?"_

 _Nice timing._

 _As if on cue, Bang Yo – Jasper Zhou, was coming and standing right beside the dancing couple. Interupting whatever happening with his very-fake innocence face—only Him Chan could see that, of course._

 _"May I have my wife back, Sir? I'm never functional_ _ **without her**_ _."_ Yong Guk berkata sembari melirik makhluk cantik di sampingnya penuh arti. Melihat bagaimana mata doe berlensa biru gelap tersebut balas menatapnya lega. _"She never functional too_ _ **without me**_ _,"_ tambahnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Han Sang Joon perbuat selain melepaskan makhluk cantik dalam rengkuhannya, setelah sebelumnya mengecup salah satu punggung tangan putih mulus itu, berkata bahwa dia tidak sampai hati memisahkan dua anak manusia yang dimabuk cinta. Meskipun kenyataannya yang Yong Guk lihat, namja paruh baya itu jelas kesal akan kedatangannya dan tidak rela melepas Him Chan.

" _Huft..._ akhirnya Mr. Jasper bisa memeluk istrinya yang cantik~" Yong Guk berdendang, menyeringai lebar saat kedua lengan bawahnya mengalungi pinggang ramping Him Chan, memeluk luar biasa erat tubuh ramping tersebut padanya. "Kau terlihat seperti akan pingsan, Baby."

"Dia tiada henti merayuku dan tangannya, nyaris meremas pantatku. Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku secepat mungkin datang menyelamatkanmu, Hime." Telapak tangan kanan Yong Guk melakukan gerakan memutar di punggung sang kekasih, bermaksud menenangkannya. " _So?_ Terjadi sesuatu? Apa dia menaruh kecurigaan pada..."

" _Oh,_ tidak, tidak. Kurang lebihnya, Han Sang Joon memang mengajakku berdansa. Hanya 'tebakan beruntung', Gukie."

Yong Guk mengangguk hanya untuk menyeringai dalam sekejap mata. Sesuatu tengah melintas di benaknya, Him Chan tahu itu. " _Well,_ pria tua bangka itu hanya 'berselera' bagus, Hime. _Mrs. Zhou just too tempting and gorgeously beautiful to be ignored~_ " bisiknya dengan suara berat dan rendah... begitu dekat dengan telinga Him Chan hingga bibirnya yang penuh menempeli cuping telinga makhluk cantik itu.

 _ **Blush~**_

" _S-shut up!_ Menyebalkan! Lain kali, kalau ada misi seperti ini lagi, kau yang akan kupaksa untuk menyamar!"

 _"Hahahaha, you can make me, Baby._ _ **And peoples gonna puke**_ _."_

#######\\(=^0^=)/#######

 _Srak,_

 _Sruk,_

 _Srek..._

Sesosok tubuh tinggi kurus bergulak-gulik gelisah di atas ranjang. Pergerakan tanpa hentinya membuat _bed cover_ sewarna peach tersebut acak-acakan. Beberapa pasang bantal bahkan terlempar dan berbaring pasrah pada lantai yang dingin.

"Jungie? Baby? Kau belum tidur?" Dae Hyun bangkit duduk. Matanya setengah tertutup dengan dahi mengerinyit. _Dreamland_ belum lama ia arungi, tampaknya. "Kemarilah," panggil Dae Hyun lembut, menepuki paha agar sang kekasih meletakkan kepala di sana—hal yang selalu keduanya lakukan; bersandar di paha masing-masing, menjadikannya sebagai bantal.

Sosok tinggi tersebut, Zelo, menurut dan langsung mengambil posisi berbaring, menghadap Dae Hyun yang menaunginya. "Mianhe, Hyung. Aku membangunkanmu."

Dae Hyun terkekeh dan menggeleng. Satu tangannya mengusap, menyisiri surai brunette halus di puncak kepala Zelo pelan. " _Ish. No need to apologize, Jungie._ Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, ingat _? I'm your shining armor warrior!_ "

 _"Kkkk~ ne, ne... I can't argue with that."_

"Jadi, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Zelo tidak langsung menjawab. Dia malah menghela nafas panjang kemudian meraih tangan Dae Hyun di puncak kepala, untuk diremas dan dimainkannya seperti bocah lima tahun. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkan Hime Hyung dan Yong Guk Hyung. Aku cemas. Aku... tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga lagi."

 _ **Deg~**_

Dae Hyun tersentak.

Tentu. Selama ini Zelo selalu terlihat polos dan ceria, tapi, dalamnya lautan siapa yang tahu? Zelo, dari kecil, sudah melewati berbagai macam hal dalam hidupnya. Dia kehilangan orang tua pada umur lima tahun dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, tinggal di panti asuhan setelah tidak ada satu pun sanak _family_ yang mau menampungnya dan sang kakak, lalu... saudari satu-satunya... diadopsi. Mereka berpisah dan setelah belasan tahun kemudian, baru Zelo mengetahui jika noona-nya telah tewas.

Bunuh diri, begitulah catatan yang Zelo dapat dari kepolisian. Tapi... tidak. Kakaknya dibunuh oleh seorang germo, yang mempekerjakannya sebagai pelacur— _human trafficking._ Kakaknya adalah korban. Tapi... keadilan tidak berpihak pada seorang gadis lemah di gang pelacuran sempit. Dunia terlalu sempit untuk hal itu.

Manusia memang memiliki hak asasi, namun, keadilan tidak memeluk semua kalangan. Ibarat hukum rimba, yang kuatlah yang menang. Pihak yang lemah akan terus terinjak. Begitulah dunia.

 _"Hei,"_ panggil Dae Hyun lirih. Satu tangannya yang bebas dari 'permainan' Zelo, meraih ke atas dahi hanya untuk mengurut bagian berkerut di antara kedua alis Zelo dengan sisi ibu jari, meratakannya. "Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu, Jungie. Kami di sini. Yong Guk Hyung dan Hime Hyung akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

Ada keyakinan yang tidak tergoyahkan dalam suara Dae Hyun. Keyakinan yang membuat Zelo membungkam mulut dengan mengulumi bibir bawahnya. Keyakinan yang juga mengizinkan Zelo untuk mempercayai hal yang sama.

"Aku di sini. _Always with you and our babies~_ " tambah Dae Hyun, yang membuat namja manis di paha kirinya, akhirnya memperlihatkan senyum cemerlang itu. _"Wanna me to sing a song for you, Baby?"_

 _"A lullaby?"_

 _"Eum!"_

Melewati pertengahan malam, Zelo akhirnya dapat menutup matanya damai. Suara Dae Hyun yang merdu mengantarnya menuju _dream land_. Begitu pula dengan satu tangan namja itu yang tidak digenggamnya, mengusapi _baby bump_ mereka pelan..., dan luar biasa lembut...

 _Cup~_

 _"I love you all, My Babies~"_

Samar-samar bisikan Dae Hyun terdengar.

Jung Dae Hyun akan menjadi seorang appa yang luar biasa.

Zelo yakin itu.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(o.o)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Saling menautkan ruas jari yang satu dengan lainnya, Him Chan menghadapkan telapak tangan ke udara dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Kepala silih berganti ia miringkan ke kiri, dan ke kanan. Lalu kemudian, tangan yang terangkat tinggi diturunkan sebatas dada. Satu tangan diluruskan ke samping, tangan yang lainnya menekuk, menopang siku tangan yang diluruskan dengan telapak tangan. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Peregangan dan pemanasan.

Itulah yang sedang Him Chan lakukan saat ini.

Di depannya terdapat sebuah balkon berteralis besi hitam. Dua tali khusus terikat rumit pada dua tiang penyangga balkon. Tali tersebut terentang jauh ke gedung hotel di seberang. Him Chan lah yang membidiknya. Tepat di atas balkon kamar tempat Han Sang Joon menginap.

"Kau terlihat seperti Black Widow dengan pakaian itu, Hime. _Kkkk~_ "

Him Chan hanya memutar bola mata mendengar komentar antusias Yong Guk. Tidak diragukan lagi, namja itu menyukai apa yang saat ini dikenakannya. _Ugh._ Black Widow? _Well,_ kalau boleh jujur, Him Chan juga berpikir begitu saat melihat sosoknya di cermin tadi. Hanya saja dirinya adalah Black Widow berambut pirang, bukannya merah. "Dan kau masih berbohong kalau ini **bukanlah** _fetish_ -mu, Gukie? Kau sangat licik, _eoh_? Kau tahu aku tidak akan setuju mengenakan ini semua secara sukarela, karena itulah kau menggunakan misi ini sebagai modus."

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun kikikan Yong Guk rasanya cukup sebagai konfirmasi atas tuduhan yang si cantik berikan padanya. Ya. Tentu saja Bang Yong Guk licik. Jika dia harus berbohong hanya untuk memenuhi hasratnya melihat Him Chan dalam balutan pakaian yeoja... _well,_ tentu saja Yong Guk akan melakukannya! _Damn!_

"Jadi kita akan menyelinap dan menerobos ke kamar Han Sang Joon begitu saja?" Him Chan bertanya di saat tangannya sibuk mengaitkan tuas besi pengaman pada pinggang. Dilihatnya Yong Guk juga melakukan hal sama. Hanya saja lebih cepat hingga namja itu ikut mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya.

"Ne, kurang lebih seperti itu. Kita akan beraksi sehening mungkin. Tidak ada keributan. Pria tua mesum itu akan meregang nyawa saat semua anjing penjaganya tertidur seperti bayi~"

Semenjak peristiwa penyelamatan Yong Guk, The Mato's sekarang lebih sering menggunakan peluru bius. Mereka menggunakan sistem penyerangan 'sarang lebah'; sebisa mungkin melumpuhkan para prajurit, lalu kemudian, serang Sang Ratu. Itulah yang menjadi motto The Mato's sekarang—lebih efisien dan tidak perlu menumpahkan banyak korban tidak penting.

 _"Hei."_

Keduanya telah bersiap-siap untuk menyeberang saat makhluk cantik itu memanggil Yong Guk _excited,_ membuat namja tampan tersebut melirik penuh tanya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

Tersenyum, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut menyeringai, Him Chan memainkan jalinan rambut pirang di bahu kirinya dengan jemari sembari berkata, "kau ingat kalau Young Jae pernah memberiku _nurse outfit_ super seksi sebagai kado ulang tahun? Kalau kau lebih banyak menumbangkan anjing penjaga dariku, aku... mungkin akan mempertimbangkan memakainya. _So...,_ " menggantung ucapan, si cantik menyamankan posisinya yang bergelayut, berayun pada seutas tali tambang khusus. Lalu kemudian, ia menatap Yong Guk dengan mata menyipit dan seringai licik. _"... don't be a looser, Bang Yong Guk!"_

 _Whusssshhhh._

 _What..._

Him Chan pergi,

 _The..._

meluncur ke gedung seberang,

 _ **FUCK!**_

... meninggalkan Yong Guk yang menganga dikarenakan kata-katanya. _Gosh... oh, God!_ Sosok Him Chan yang dibalut pakaian putih minim... mulai menginvasi pikirannya. Lengan putih itu..., paha putih mulus itu..., kaki jenjang berbalut _stocking_ tipis... _oh, oh,_ apakah ia boleh mengecupi setiap jengkalnya secara perlahan?

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg~_

" _Kkkkk~ You better prepare, Honey~!_ AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU! LIHAT SAJA!"

#######\\(=^0^=)/#######

 _Sst. Sst. Sst._

 _Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!_

Him Chan menyeringai, mengangkat sebelah alis sebagai gestur menantang sekaligus merendahkan Yong Guk. _Err,_ sejauh ini, Yong Guk baru menumbangkan satu 'anjing penjaga' sementara Him Chan sendiri... _well,_ dia menumbangkan tiga hanya dalam sekejap mata. Dengan begitu... hanya tersisa...

 _Sst. Sst._

 _Bruk! Bruk!_

... satu.

 **Mereka seri.**

Yong Guk menumbangkan dua orang yang berdiri di ruang tengah secara bersamaan dengan dua senjata layaknya jagoan di dalam film _action_. Namja tampan itu bahkan bersalto sembari menembak, dan setelahnya, melempari Him Chan dengan seringai disertai wajah merendahkan yang sama. Bibir bawah digigitnya perlahan...

 _What the fuck!_

 **Bang Yong Guk tengah menggodainya, 'kah?**

 _Ugh..._

Him Chan dibuatnya menggigit bibir bawah pula; mengikuti Yong Guk tanpa disadari. _"Stop flirting with me, Bang Yong Guk. We. Are._ _ **On mission!**_ _"_ desis si cantik jengkel. Sayang, yang ditegurnya malah tertawa tanpa suara, seolah terhibur. " _Ssh,_ kau lihat saja. _I'm gonna beat you up with—_ "

 _Sst._

 _Bruk!_

 _"—_ _ **the last**_ _person..."_ Him Chan hanya mampu bergumam, menatap nanar 'anjing penjaga' terakhir yang terhuyung dan jatuh tersungkur di atas sofa.

 _ **Greb~**_

 _"So..._ _ **tonight? Nurse Chanie~?**_ _"_

Kedua lengan kokoh yang memeluk pinggangnya, serta jilatan main-main pada daun telinga kirinya yang berhiaskan _piercing,_ sekiranya cukup mengkonfirmasi betapa Kim Him Chan telah kalah dalam 'pertandingan' ini. Yong Guk menang. Dan Yong Guk akan berisik, tiada henti menuntut 'hadiah' yang telah dijanjikan.

 _'Shit!'_

Him Chan mengumpat di dalam hati. Kenapa dia tadi begitu percaya diri menantang Yong Guk, _eoh_?! Apa dia lupa kalau Bang Yong Guk adalah seseorang yang pantang menyerah saat dirinya dihadapkan pada suatu tantangan?! Terlebih... bila sesuatu yang dipertaruhkan itu, adalah hal yang sangat diinginkannya sejak lama. _God..._

 _Cklek~_

"Alex?"

 _ **DEG!**_

Suara serak milik Han Sang Joon memanggil di kejauhan. Tak pelak membuat Yong Guk dan Him Chan reflek menjauh, untuk bersembunyi pada sudut dinding tepat di samping kanan-kiri pintu ruang tengah. Alex pastilah nama dari salah satu 'anjing penjaga' yang mereka tumbangkan.

"Alex?"

Suara itu semakin mendekat...

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap~_

... begitu pula dengan suara langkah kaki...

Yong Guk melirik Him Chan di seberang—wajahnya kembali serius layaknya Bang Yong Guk si ketua geng The Mato's—lalu mengangguk, menaikkan _scarf_ berpola mulut tengkorak di leher, menjadikannya sebagai masker. Him Chan juga mengikuti hal yang sama, menutupi puncak hidung dan mulutnya dengan scarf bermotif serupa. Keduanya mengeratkan pegangan pada senjata masing-masing, tentu saja setelah sebelumnya menggantinya dengan senjata berpeluru sungguhan.

 _"DAMN ALEX! Where are you, Stupid?! I need you to—"_

 _ **Clakk!**_

 _ **"Don't move, Old Man."**_ Yong Guk menggertak. Di balik masker dirinya menyeringai, menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh dari pemilik kepala yang mereka todong, bergetar. Wajah ketakutan bercampur waswas yang saat ini menghiasi wajah Han Sang Joon, terlihat begitu familiar. _Huh!_ Sungguh ironis karena orang-orang pengecut sepertinya dan Samuel James bekerja sama. Mereka mirip; itulah bagian yang paling menyedihkan.

 _"Hahahaha~"_

 _Err,_ atau mungkin Yong Guk terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan? Seorang pengecut tidak mungkin tertawa saat kepalanya diacungi senjata, bukan?

"Setelah lima tahun, akhirnya kalian menemuiku, Mr & Mrs. Zhou. _Ah,_ atau... haruskah kupanggil kalian dengan... **Yong Guk dan Him Chan? The Mato's?** "

 _ **DEG.**_

Dua orang yang disebut namanya, tercekat. Han Sang Joon... mengenali siapa mereka?! Mengenali... penyamaran mereka!? _What the f—_

Secara tiba-tiba, pria paruh yang ditodong membuat pergerakan menoleh ke samping kanan, tepat menghadap Him Chan. Membuat kedua orang yang menodongnya semakin menunjukkan gestur waspada. "Kenapa? Kalian berpikir aku sama bodohnya seperti James yang pengecut? **Tidak** , Honey. Kami memang 'rekan bisnis' yang baik tapi, aku jauh lebih cerdas dari pria busuk itu. Aku sudah mengetahui kedatangan kalian ke London dua hari lalu. Aku juga... **tersentuh** melihat kalian berkumpul dengan akrab di cafe itu. _Hahaha, oh,_ ya, bagaimana kabar Min Ki Kecil?"

 _ **DEG!**_

"Dia sangat imut dan cantik. Sepertimu. Kau tahu? Mata seindah itu tidak mudah untuk dilupakan, Mrs. Zhou~" dendang Han Sang Joon sembari menyerigai. Ia tidak mempedulikan mata _doe_ jernih berlensa biru gelap yang saat in menatapnya terbelalak. "Kalau saja aku tidak tahu kau ini pria, aku pastilah akan tertipu mentah-mentah. _Damn! You're so gorgeous!_ Apa yang kudengar tentangmu tidaklah salah. Kau jauh, beribu-ribu lebih cantik dibandingkan yeoja. Kau tahu itu?"

 _Crek~_

Suara kuncian senjata api terdengar nyaring menyela.

Yong Guk menekan kasar moncong senjata di tangannya ke pelipis Han Sang Joon sebagai peringatan. " _Stop with the bullshit, Old Man._ Siapa yang mengizinkanmu berbicara dengan kekasihku, _huh!?_ "

Namja paruh baya yang dibentak, memutar bola mata, dan dengan enggan menoleh ke arah Yong Guk. Tanpa ragu dan gentar membiarkan moncong senjata mengarah langsung ke dahinya saat ini. "Dan kabar burung mengenai _Possessive, Bad Tempered Bastard_ Bang Yong Guk, juga tidak salah."

Cara si pria tua berceloteh dengan santai, bak mengomentari cuaca indah dan hangat di penghujung musim semi, membuat amarah Yong Guk meledak. Dengan kasar dicengkeramnya kerah kemeja yang Han Sang Joon kenakan, lalu menghempaskan tubuh kurus itu, menggencetnya dengan keras ke dinding.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat tanpa Him Chan berkesempatan mencegahnya. Dan dia bersumpah, mendengar benturan keras dari tulang tengkorak Han Sang Joon yang beradu dengan dinding. Membuatnya tanpa sadar meringis, seolah kepalanya sendiri yang tengah dibenturkan.

" _SHUT UP!_ Tidakkah kau mengerti posisimu sekarang, Orang Tua?" desis Yong Guk tajam. Giginya bergemeletuk nyaring di penghujung kata. Bang Yong Guk benar-benar marah. Siapapun yang menjadi tujuan kemarahan itu, pastilah akan bergetar ketakutan dibuatnya. Sayang, Han Sang Joon adalah pengecualian, tampaknya.

 _"BUAHAHAHAHA!"_

Dia tertawa. Keras.

"Posisiku? Aku tergencet di antara dinding dan kau. _Well,_ masih lebih baik dibandingkan apa yang menunggu kalian."

 _Deg!_

 _"Mwo?"_ Yong Guk hanya sempat menggumamkan hal itu saat sekompi pasukan berseragam SWAT muncul menerobos ke dalam kamar hotel. Mereka tim SWAT dari kepolisian London. Dan jelas, Komisaris Dennis tidak mempunyai pengaruh hingga ke _unit_ ini.

 _"DON'T MOVE!"_

Seseorang yang Yong Guk duga adalah ketua tim regu, membentak keras. Tubuh namja itu sangatlah besar dan dipenuhi otot-otot liat. Dia bergerak memutari mereka sembari menodongkan senjata.

 _"Arrest them! They are trying to kill me!"_ Han Sang Joon berceletuk santai. Senyuman liciknya terkembang lebar membalas tatapan sinis Yong Guk. Seolah, dirinya tengah mengikuti pertandingan dengan si pemimpin geng dan kemenangan mutlak ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Hanya saja... benarkah? Apa dia yakin jika leader The Mato's semudah itu dijebloskan ke dalam dinding tahanan?

 _"RISE YOUR HANDS! PUT YOUR DAMN GUNS DOWN!"_ Si pemimpin tim regu kembali meneriakkan perintah.

Yong Guk dan Him Chan tahu bagaimana perlawanan ceroboh di saat-saat seperti ini hanya akan membawa kerugian untuk misi mereka. Maka dari itu, keduanya menjatuhkan senjata ke lantai, lalu kemudian, mengangkat kedua tangan ke sisi kepala masing-masing.

 _"Hahahaha~!"_ Tawa menyebalkan sang politikus seolah menjadi _background._ "Sungguh ironis kalian ingin menjebakku tapi malah kalian sendiri yang jatuh ke dalam perangkap kecil yang kubuat! _Hahahaha~_ " Han Sang Joon berceletuk sembari melangkah ke arah si ketua tim SWAT.

Namun,

 _ **DOR!**_

Hanya separuh bagian politikus paruh baya tersebut berjalan saat sebuah tembakan keras menggema, memecah kesunyian dan kelengahan tim SWAT. Han Sang Joon jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan lutut duluan menghantam permukaan keras keramik lantai.

"Sungguh ironis karena kau **lebih cepat mati** dibandingkan temanmu yang pengecut." Him Chan berkata tanpa ekspresi, moncong senjata yang dipegangnya dengan satu tangan mengeluarkan asap tipis yang langsung menghilang ditelan udara—sama halnya dengan nyawa Han Sang Joon.

Tidak ada yang menduga hal ini. _Well,_ paling tidak 'sebagian besar' dari mereka tidak menduga hal ini karena beberapa orang dari tim SWAT, langsung menyongsong ke arah Him Chan yang baru saja menyarangkan timah panas, menembusi tenggorokan sang politikus.

Him Chan bergerak cepat; menghindari tembakan, membanting serta memukul siapapun yang berada dekat dalam jangkauannya, lalu berlari menjauhi kerumunan untuk berlindung pada salah satu dinding yang dirasanya aman. Paling tidak, sebagai penghalang dari hujanan peluru yang ditembakkan ke arahnya.

Sementara itu, Yong Guk tidak mengalami kesulitan. Mengambil kesempatan dari pergerakan Him Chan untuk meraih senjata berpeluru bius dari dua _belt_ yang melingkari pahanya, lalu menembakkannya satu-per-satu ke arah tim SWAT sambil berlari ke balik dinding yang berseberangan jauh dari tempat sang kekasih.

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

Mereka dihujani peluru. Namun dari tempatnya berlindung, Him Chan dapat melihat Yong Guk menyandarkan belakang kepalanya ke dinding dengan kedua mata terpejam. Tubuh namja itu bergetar oleh nafas memburu. Bukan. Yong Guk tidaklah sedang panik. Karena kenyataannya, ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ yang menjadi andalannya.

 _Bang Yong Guk excited._

Bang Yong Guk senang.

 _Err,_ Bang Yong Guk terlihat seperti **maniak** karenanya.

Alhasil, Him Chan hanya menggeleng dari kejauhan, menyayangkan kelakuan _childish_ —dalam artian mengerikan—sang kekasih. "Sungguh ironis, Gukie dan Minie memiliki banyak kemiripan dalam hal fisik namun menguarkan aura bertentangan," komentarnya, menggumamkan hal tersebut untuk direnungi sendiri. Terkadang, Him Chan tidak menyadari kalau ia sebenarnya cemburu atas kemiripan Yong Guk dan sang aegya. Mungkin seharusnya mereka menambah satu lagi? Siapa tahu, _baby_ berikutnya, akan memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya.

 _DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Suara beruntun dari peluru membuat Him Chan tersadar. Benar-benar. Sejak kapan dia jadi melamun, _eoh_?!

"Chagiya, kumohon jangan melamun di saat-saat seperti ini. Kalau kau tidak ada, siapa yang akan memakai _nurse outfit_ itu untukku dan memasak makanan untuk Uri-Minie?"

Dan sejak kapan Yong Guk berada di depanny – _wait,_ apa tadi?!

 **Nurse outfit!?**

 **MEMASAK MAKANAN!?**

" _Huh._ Aku ikut senang, mendengar **arti** kehadiranku di hidupmu, Bang Yong Guk," sindir nam – 'yeoja' cantik tersebut tajam, yang hanya disambut tawa renyah dari orang yang disindir. Sayang, Him Chan tidak punya waktu lebih banyak untuk sekedar melayangkan cubitan 'sayang' ke pinggul Yong Guk karena sebuah selongsong peluru terpental, menghancurkan dinding di samping kepalanya yang sontak, membuat mereka berdua langsung menutup telinga akibat desingan nyaring yang tanpa ampun memekakkan gendang telinga.

Untuk beberapa saat, Yong Guk dan Him Chan sedikit linglung dibuatnya. Gendang telinga keduanya serasa berdengung, keadaan seolah mendadak sunyi, bergerak dalam _slow motion._ Untung saja, Yong Guk bergerak cepat. Ia melemparkan dua bom asap sekaligus ke arah tim SWAT dan menarik pergelangan tangan Him Chan; berlari secepat mungkin membawa sang kekasih kabur, keluar melewati pintu kamar VVIP, menaiki tangga menuju... tunggu,

 _ **Deg!**_

ATAP?!

"Gukie, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita akan terjebak! Itu jalan buntu!" Menurunkan _scarf_ dari mulut, Him Chan berteriak keras dari yang seharusnya tanpa disadari. Gendang telinganya masih berdengung, karena itulah ia berbicara dengan berteriak.

Seringai penuh arti, Yong Guk perlihatkan saat ia menoleh ke belakang. "Siapa bilang kita terjebak, Babe?" dendangnya sembari mengangkat sebuah untaian kunci, memperlihatkannya, dan menggoyangkannya tepat di depan wajah cantik—namun dipenuhi tanda tanya—Him Chan. _"Say hello to the_ _ **Plan B**_ _, My Beautiful Queen~"_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(o.o)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Sebuah mobil mini van abu-abu, melaju pelan menyusuri jalanan sepi di sudut kota London. Di dalamnya, dua makhluk mungil di kursi belakang bertepuk tangan riang dan saling bersenandung dengan suara imut dan cadel masing-masing. Terkadang, dua orang dewasa di kursi depan akan ikut menyahut, bernyanyi bersama mereka.

" _Huwaaaaaa..._ suara Youngie Samcheon bagus sekali! Minie baru kali ini mendengarnya!" Min Ki terpekik takjub. Matanya yang sipit membulat, bibir terbuka membentuk huruf 'o' dan, kedua telapak tangan _baby fat_ -nya tampak menekan kedua pipi _chubby_ putih tersebut keras. Seolah, penemuannya akan suara merdu Young Jae adalah hal yang ter-fenomenal di dunia. Sontak saja, dua orang dewasa di kursi depan, Young Jae dan Jong Up, tertawa keras menyaksikan ekspresi serta gestur menggemaskan tersebut dari kaca spion depan.

" _Hahahaha,_ geure? Menurutmu begitu, Chagi?"

 _"Eum!"_

"Gumawoyo, Baby~ Tapi kau tahu? Dae Samcheon suaranya _jauuuuuuuuh_ lebih merdu!"

Kali ini terdengar tarikan nafas terkesiap. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Bang Min Ki, bocah periang yang bagai kotak aegyo berjalan. "OMO!? MINIE INGIN MENDENGARNYA! Bisakah kita secepatnya menemui Dae Samcheon, Youngie Samcheon?"

"Ya, kita sedang menuju ke sana, Chagi~ Kau bisa meminta Dae Samcheon bernyanyi untuk kalian sepuasnya! Kalian suka?"

(("NE!"))

Pekikan riang dari dua makhluk mungil di kursi belakang hanya membuat Young Jae terkekeh. Sementara Jong Up sendiri, tersenyum simpul sembari menggelengkan kepala. Perhatian namja bertubuh atletis tersebut terbagi di antara pembicaraan di dalam mini van, dan layar _smarthphone_ di tangannya yang memperlihatkan denah peta dengan kode merah menyala pada salah satu sudut lokasi.

"Seharusnya Yong Guk Hyung memberitahu kita lebih awal, kalau akan ada _the-so-called 'plan B'_ dalam misi ini. Paling tidak, kita memiliki persiapan." Young Jae tiba-tiba kembali mengeluh, untuk kesekian kalinya. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah sebuah rekor bagi seorang namja _calm_ seperti Yoo Young Jae, untuk mengeluh sebanyak itu dalam kurun waktu satu jam terakhir. Mungkin harus dimaklumi? Mengingat kalau namja manis bermata _doe_ ini tengah hamil dan sebagainya?

" _Kkkkk,_ kita membicarakan Yong Guk Hyung, Baby. _The Mato's Great, Great Leader who always full of surprise._ "

Berdecih, Young Jae berkata dengan bibir mengerucut, "kau tahu? Terkadang, tindakan cerdas dan tindakan gegabah sangat sulit dibedakan, Jongupie. Aku hanya takut jika suatu saat, hal seperti ini akan menyulitkan kita di kemudian hari. Aku percaya sepenuhnya dengan Yong Guk Hyung, tapi aku tidak akan bisa tenang, bila tidak dilibatkan seperti ini. The Mato's seharusnya beraksi bersama."

Jong Up menatap wajah manis yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depan mereka, dengan tatapan lembut. Ia selalu dibuat takjub oleh jiwa kepemimpinan sang kekasih. Hal itu pulalah yang membuat Jong Up reflek mengulurkan tangan dan memberi remasan pelan pada paha kanan si namja manis. "Tenanglah, Baby. Aku dan Yoojungie akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Dan..." menggantung kalimatnya, Jong Up memindahkan tangan yang sebelumnya berada pada paha Young Jae, menuju _abdomen_ bawah namja manis itu; meraba dengan lembut permukaan telapak tangannya di sana. _"... You have Our Little Love Bug, who always gonna be with you 24 hours. Don't be afraid, Baby."_

"Ne, Youngie Samcheon! Minie juga akan selalu menemani Samcheon, supaya samcheon tidak takut lagi!" Bang Min Ki tiba-tiba menyela dengan suara tinggi melengkingnya, membuat semua yang berada di dalam van tertawa. Terlebih, saat si mungil Yoo Jung, di antara kesusahan dalam menggunakan lidah cadelnya, ikut pula menyerukan hal yang sama, mengikuti sang oppa.

Tanpa bersuara Young Jae menghembuskan nafas lega. Tangan kanannya entah sejak kapan telah digenggam erat oleh Jong Up. Ia melemparkan senyuman yang tanpa ragu dibalas oleh si pemilik tangan; _toothy grin, plus, eye smile._

Benar.

Kenapa Yoo Young Jae harus mengenal rasa takut bila ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya? Bahkan malam yang dingin pun, akan teratasi hanya dengan sebuah pelukan penuh kasih. Bukan harta, ataupun kekuasaan yang menahan manusia untuk tetap hidup dan berdiri tegap di tempatnya. Namun cinta dan kasih sayang.

 _"I love you all, Guys~"_

#######\\(=^0^=)/#######

 _"I love you too, My Babies~"_ Dae Hyun berdendang sembari mengulurkan telapak tangan; dengan lembut mengusapi perut besar di depannya. Sementara si pemilik perut, Zelo, tampak menyibukkan diri mengunyahi _baby carrot_ menggunakan gigi seri bak hewan pengerat. "Saat kalian lahir nanti, appa berjanji, kalian akan mewarisi ketampanan appa nanti! _Hahaha~_ " celotehnya penuh percaya diri.

"Hyung, kita akan memiliki _matching twin._ Kau tidak boleh mengatai Uri Lil' Princess tampan! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia—"

"OMO!" serobot Dae Hyun cepat, memotong segala ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut sang kekasih. "Kau benar, Jungie! Kalau begitu, dia pasti akan lahir menjadi yeoja yang sangat manis dan cantik sepertimu!"

Zelo memasang wajah tidak tertarik, dengan gerakan berlebihan digigitnya potongan besar _baby carrot_ dan mengunyahnya secepat mungkin di dalam mulut. Setelah menelannya, barulah makhluk manis ini mengeluarkan suara, " _please, Hyung, entertain me._ Kau sudah terlalu sering mengatakan hal itu! Bisakah kita membahas hal lain? Misalnya nama baru untuk sepasang makhluk kembar ini?" Zelo berkata sembari mengusapi perutnya dalam gerakan memutar—hal yang selalu rutin ia lakukan semenjak bagian tersebut mulai membengkak. " _Huft..._ padahal kita sudah mendapatkan nama yang cocok untuk kedua _gender._ Sekarang kita harus mencari nama baru lagi!"

Dae Hyun yang melihat kerutan frustasi menghiasi dahi sang kekasih, mengulurkan _pad_ ibu jarinya untuk meraba, menghapus kerutan tersebut dari sana. "Tenanglah, Baby. Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu dari kemarin. Bagaimana kalau... kita menggabungkan salah satu dari dua pasang nama secara bersamaan? Misalnya Tae Yong dan Hyeri, atau... Tae Hyung dan Yura..." Dae Hyun mengusulkan, mengamati ekspresi Zelo lekat, berusaha mencari jawaban dari mata _doe_ jernih itu. "Otte?"

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, membuat Dae Hyun sedikit waswas. Beberapa detik sebelum pertanyaan persetujuan berikutnya keluar dari mulutnya, Zelo memutuskan untuk menghambur begitu saja memeluknya. Hingga geraman _'ough'_ pelan keluar dari kerongkongan Dae Hyun karena bagian belakang kepalanya, berbenturan langsung dengan kepala sofa saat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang.

 _"Gyaaaaa~ I LIKE THAT!"_ Zelo memekik _excited._ Suaranya teredam oleh _t-shirt_ pada bahu yang dipeluknya erat. _"We gonna settle on Tae Hyung and Hyeri, how that sounds, Hyung?"_

" _Kkkkk~ It sounds adorable, Baby._ Aku menyukainya." Dae Hyun bergumam, tubuhnya bergetar oleh kikikan sementara satu tangan balas memeluk Zelo se-erat mungkin, dan tangan lainnya mengusapi punggung kurus tersebut dalam gerakan memutar. "Mereka juga akan menyukainya. Tae Hyung dan Hyeri. _Oh,_ aku jadi tidak sabar ingin secepatnya bertemu mereka, Jungie~! Menurutmu, mereka akan lebih mirip siapa?"

 _"Hoaaammmmhh..."_

Tanpa diduga, bukannya mendapatkan jawaban langsung, pertanyaan Dae Hyun malah bersambut kuapan pelan. Baru setelahnya, suara Zelo samar-samar terdengar. "Bagiku... mereka mirip siapapun... tidak masalah. Yang pasti... Uri-Babies akan menjadi makhluk yang paling mempesona di antara _baby-baby_ lain... _nya..._ "

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngg..._

... dan suara Zelo menghilang sepenuhnya.

Ia tertidur.

Meninggalkan Dae Hyun yang terkekeh, mendapati tingkah laku sang kekasih yang begitu lucu. Dengan sedikit usaha, ia menyamankan posisi mereka di sofa. Membuat tubuhnya tidur terlentang dengan Zelo disampingnya, memeluknya erat. Untunglah, sofa hotel tempat mereka menginap begitu nyaman dan besar. Dae Hyun sempat meremehkan keberadaan sofa besar itu di kamar mereka sebelumnya. Namun sekarang? _Well,_ dia harus menarik kata-katanya kembali. Tanpa sofa itu, mereka tidak akan bisa saling bergelung senyaman ini, bukan?!

"Dae Samcheon, Jungie Samcheon, kami da – _ups!_ " Pekikan riang Min Ki terhenti. Makhluk mungil itu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan _baby fat_ -nya. Matanya yang sipit dengan manik sewarna cokelat hangat, melebar waswas. "Apakah Jungie Samcheon sedang tidur, Dae Samcheon?" tanyanya berbisik.

Jika saja Zelo tidak tertidur dan memeluknya erat, Dae Hyun pastilah akan berlari menyongsong Min Ki untuk mencubit gemas kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya yang saat ini dihiasi semburat _pink_ hangat—mungkin karena cuaca dingin. " _Kkkkk,_ ne, Baby." Dae Hyun menjawab tak kalah berbisik. Senyuman semakin lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya saat melihat kedatangan ketiga orang di belakang Min Ki.

" _Oh?_ Junhongie tidur, Hyung?" Jong Up bertanya pelan sembari menurunkan Yoo Jung dari gendongan. Makhluk mungil tersebut langsung dipeluk oleh Min Ki. Dan layaknya oppa yang baik, Min Ki melarikan telunjuk mungilnya ke bibir dengan suara _'sst'_ pelan, berkata kalau mereka harus diam, tidak berisik karena Jungie Samcheon tengah tertidur.

"Ne. Baru saja."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kau tidak akan bisa mengawasi Minie dan Yoojungie sa—"

"Tenanglah, Chubby Cheeks. Tinggalkan saja mereka denganku," ucap Dae Hyun pasti. Matanya kemudian turun, beralih menatap kedua makhluk mungil yang juga tengah menatapinya nanar. "Minie, Yoojungie, kalian ingin tidur bergelung bersamaku dan Jungie Samcheon?"

"Omo! Apakah nanti samcheon akan menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuk kami? Suara samcheon sangat merdu, 'kan!?"

" _Hahaha,_ ne! Di antara kami semua, suaraku adalah yang paling merdu! _Kkkkk~_ " Dengan pede-nya Dae Hyun sedikit menggedikkan dagu ke atas, sebagai gestur bangga. Tanpa sadar kikikannya cukup menggetarkan sofa, membuat Zelo terusik dan mengerang lirih dalam tidurnya. Untunglah, tangan Dae Hyun yang bebas, yang tidak dijadikan bantal oleh kepala Zelo, langsung menggusak pelan rambut halus pada tengkuk namja manis itu. Hingga akhirnya, suara erangan meredup, berganti dengkuran samar-samar. _"Huft... that was close!"_

" _Tsk!_ Itu pertanda, Jung, kalau mulut besar dan suara cemprengmu harus dikurangi. Dan siapa bilang kalau suaramu yang paling merdu? Jangan terlalu percaya di—"

"Youngie Samcheon, bukankah samcheon sendiri yang mengatakan kalau suara Dae Samcheon, _jauuuuuuuuuuuh_ lebih merdu!? Samcheon lupa, ya?"

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggg..._

 _ **Ups.**_

Mungkin lain kali, Young Jae tidak seharusnya memuji Jung Dae Hyun di hadapan makhluk mungil menggemaskan bernama Bang Min Ki.

" _BUAHAHAHAHA~_ Ternyata diam-diam kau MENGAGUMIKU, ya, Chubby Cheeks?! _HAHAHAHA, do you wanna sign, Little Peasant~?_ "

 _Frack._

Pria angkuh seperti Dae Hyun tidak sepantasnya menerima pujian. Sedikitpun.

 _"Unnnghhhh...! Shut up, Dae Hyung!"_

Erangan jengkel Zelo yang terbangun, menggema di sepenjuru sudut kamar.

#######\\(=^0^=)/#######

"Belok kiri, Noon – _oh,_ maksudku Hyung!"

 _"Kkkkkkk~"_

Mulut Jong Up yang keceplosan malah mengundang kikikan dari arah kursi belakang.

 _"Humhumhummmkkk..."_

Dan suara aneh, yang tiada lain dan tiada bukan berasal dari Yoo Young Jae. Jika diperhatikan, namja manis bermata _doe_ tersebut sebenarnya tengah kesusahan menahan tawa, menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya yang saling berhimpitan sebagai tameng.

 _"Shut up, You Two...!"_ Him Chan berdesis di antara gigi yang terkatup rapat. Tangannya meremas erat roda kemudi, berharap kalau benda itu adalah bagian dari tubuh Yong Guk yang tengah ia siksa. _Oh,_ betapa beruntungnya namja itu. Jika saja Him Chan tidak sedang mengemudi... dia pasti akan... _ugh!_

 _"You can't blame us, Hime~! Even Jongupie can't help to calling you 'noona'."_ Yong Guk dengan entengnya berceletuk meski tatapan membunuh—menggemaskan—dari marbel hitam dalam kaca spion depan, tertuju padanya. _"You just toooooo beautiful to become a human. Tell me truthfully, did it hurt?"_

 _((("Huh?")))_

Tiga suara kebingungan ber- _koor_ secara bersamaan.

 _"Did it hurt?"_ Yong Guk mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, hanya saja kali ini senyuman misterius tampak menggetarkan bibir bawahnya hingga ia harus mengigitnya pelan dengan gigi seri.

Oke, apa yang sebenarnya tengah Bang Yong Guk rencanakan?

 _"Did what hurt?"_ Him Chan yang lelah bermain tebak-tebakan dengan otaknya sendiri, akhirnya bertanya. Toh, sepertinya Yong Guk memberikan pertanyaan aneh itu untuk—

 _ **"When you fell out of heaven."**_

—nya.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggg..._

 _O. My. GOD!_

Katakan bahwa hal ini tidak terjadi!? Katakan bahwa... baru saja, Bang Yong Guk... tidak sedang menggodai Him Chan menggunakan _cheesy pick-up line..._?

 _ **"Because I'm sure God had keep it for himself, if he made anything more beautiful than you~"**_

 _ **Ne.**_ _Pick-up lines. The Freaking, Tough, The Mato's Leader Bang Yong Guk just using the cheesy pick-up lines on him! What the hell... "Are you seriously_ _ **using**_ _pick-up lines on me, Gukie?"_

 _"Yeah, Hyung! That's gross! Ewwh!"_ Young Jae menimpali dengan tubuh bergetar. Tanpa sadar jemarinya menyapu ke sekitar leher, seolah ulat bulu paling menggelikan sedunia tengah bertengger dan berkeliaran di sana.

" _Kkkkk,_ kalian bereaksi berlebihan. Semua orang menggunakannya. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Karena kau adalah Bang Yong Guk, Hyung. Semua orang akan terkena serangan jantung bila melihatmu seperti ini," komentar Jong Up sembari menggelengkan kepala prihatin. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa miris atas perubahan sikap Yong Guk yang begitu ekstrim. Untunglah orang-orang di luar sana tidak ada yang tahu. Kalau tidak, pastilah setiap waktu The Mato's akan kewalahan menghadapi serangan demi serangan dari geng-geng lain, yang juga ingin berada pada posisi puncak di dunia hitam.

"Jongupie, jangan hiraukan hyung-mu dan bantu aku!" Him Chan menyela. Mata tidak lepas mematuti kaca spion depan. _"We have a tail,"_ desisnya begitu melihat beberapa jeep hitam mengikuti di belakang van mereka.

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

Suasana hangat berubah tegang. Terlebih ketika suara _sirine_ mulai diselingi ledakan senjata api; mobil mereka ditembaki secara membabi-buta. Yong Guk dan Young Jae yang duduk di belakang sontak merunduk, melindungi kepala mereka dari serpihan kaca belakang mobil yang berhamburan direnteti peluru.

 _"God! They are so persistent!"_ desis Him Chan, membanting stir ke arah kanan sesuai navigasi Jong Up. Untunglah jalanan London hari ini tidak cukup padat. Terima kasih pada gerimis yang secara tidak terduga jatuh dari langit, menyelingi sinar redup mentari.

" _Kkkkk~ Of course, Baby. This is London! Loyalty_ sangat dijunjung tinggi disini." Yong Guk berkata sembari mengisi senjata laras panjang dengan _magazen_ yang Young Jae ulurkan. Senjata tersebut memiliki _loop_ pembidik di puncak moncongnya. Jika tim SWAT bersikeras, _well,_ Yong Guk tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghentikan laju mobil mereka. Hanya menembaki ban. Tidak lebih.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yong Guk langsung mengarahkan senjata berlaras panjang yang telah terisi penuh tersebut...

 _Dor!_

 _Ckiiiiiiit!_

... 1,

 _Dor!_

 _Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt!_

... 2,

 _Dor!_

 _Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt..._ _ **BRUGH!**_

... 3.

Tiga mobil dan, _auch,_ jeep terakhir yang ditembak sang _leader_ terbalik karena menabrak tiang jalan. Suatu keuntungan karena posisi jatuh jeep tersebut miring, mem-blokade jalanan blok yang kecil hingga mobil tim SWAT lainnya tidak dapat lewat. Beberapa dari mereka keluar dari mobil, mencoba mengejar, dan menembaki mobil yang Yong Guk dan tim-nya naiki. Namun, _hei!_ Kita membicarakan mobil yang tengah dikendarai oleh Kim Him Chan saat ini! Pengalamannya sebagai pembalap liar bertahun-tahun lalu saat ia masih remaja, tidak mungkin pudar begitu saja.

 _Whuuusssssssssssssshhhhh..._

Van melaju membelah angin.

Terlalu cepat sebenarnya untuk seukuran mobil van biasa.

"Tadinya aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin sebuah van bermesin turbo, Hyung. Ternyata, ini alasannya." Young Jae menggelengkan kepala. Matanya terus-menerus melirik ke belakang, menatapi dengan takjub jejeran acak mobil jeep tim SWAT. Mobil mereka terus menjauh..., jauh..., hingga jejeran yang diamati menghilang di balik tikungan tajam. _"Wow! That car totally blocked 'em all."_

" _That's the point,_ Young Jae. Sekarang kita hanya perlu mengganti mobil ini. Jong Up, analisa jalur yang aman menuju Cars  & Repair. Alex sudah menunggu kita di sana." Yong Guk memberi perintah sembari mengeluarkan _handphone_ lipat dari saku celana, menekan beberapa digit nomor, lalu berkomunikasi dengan seseorang bernama 'Alex'.

 _Tut._

" _Who the hell this 'Alex', Gukie?_ Kau tidak memberitahu apapun padaku mengenai Plan B! Kau tahu? Jantungku tadi nyaris berhenti saat kau membawaku melompat begitu saja dari atap hotel itu!" Him Chan langsung mengomeli sang kekasih panjang lebar begitu pembicaraan di telepon usai. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, hanya dengan mengingat tindakan nekat Yong Guk yang tanpa aba-aba, memasangkan gesper pengaman di pinggang mereka, lalu... namja itu memeluk pinggangnya erat dan menyeretnya; melompati gedung hotel setinggi 25 kaki dari tanah. **Bang Yong Guk gila**. Him Chan juga gila karena mencintai namja gila seperti Bang Yong Guk.

"Baby, _please,_ kita melompat mengenakan parasut dan mendarat dengan selamat. Aku tidak mungkin membahayakan nyawa ibu dari anakku sendiri. Dan Alex? Dia adalah salah satu kenalanku di London. _He's a nice guy with the dirty works. Don't worry too much, Minie Umma~_ "

Bibir _pink_ -kemerahan milik Him Chan langsung mengerucut cemberut. Yong Guk selalu memanggilnya 'Minie Umma' sebagai pengalihan. Panggilan itu akan langsung membungkam segala omelan Him Chan. 'Minie Umma' adalah kelemahannya. Bang Yong Guk tahu itu— _ukh,_ dan dia selalu memanfaatkannya.

Sadar akan kemenangannya, Yong Guk menyeringai. Dengan sengaja ia membalas tatapan tajam Him Chan dari kaca spion depan. Lama.

 _Cup~_

Yong Guk bahkan mengerucutkan bibir dan mengeluarkan suara kecupan nyaring yang ditujukannya pada si pemilik marbel biru gelap di kursi depan yang tengah ia tatapi _intens._

 _Blush~_

 _Damn._

Wajah cantik Him Chan memanas.

Apakah legal bagi seseorang untuk tetap terlihat begitu seksi, meskipun saat ini ia tengah bermain-main? _Playing dorky?_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(o.o)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

 _/Korean politician, Han Sang Joon, has been killed this morning by a man and a woman at his hotel room. The murderers was known as a newliwed couple that check in on the Royal Hotel a day before the accident. The man was known as Jasper Zhou, a Chinese-American, and the woman as Grace Zhou, a white with the blond haired woman. SWAT and the police still investigate if the two suspects' identity is real, or it's just an undercover. The event was—/_

 _Pip._

" _Hahahaha,_ mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menebak identitas kita, Hime! _Kkkkk~_ " Yong Guk tertawa heboh. _Remote control_ TV dilemparnya asal ke atas sofa dan tangannya kembali mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Yong Guk baru keluar dari kamar mandi saat televisi _plasma_ pada dinding menarik perhatiannya. Seperti yang ia perkirakan, pihak berwajib tidak akan semudah itu menemukan identitas mereka. Terlebih, penyamaran Him Chan sebagai yeoja sangat sempurna. Pihak berwajib akan menemukan jalan buntu. _Well,_ akan selalu buntu bila mereka hanya terfokus pada _gender_ Him Chan sebagai wanita.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngg..._

Terlepas dari euforia, Yong Guk menyadari jika apartemen yang ia tempati begitu sunyi.

 _Err..._ kemana Him Chan?

"Hime?" panggil Yong Guk, melirik, dan mencari ke seluruh ruangan di apartemen kecil tersebut. Namun, _nihil._ Nam – 'yeoja' cantik yang dicari tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. "Babe, _where are_ – tunggu, mungkinkah Hime di kamar?" tanya-nya, bergumam pada diri sendiri.

Mengikuti insting, namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang tengah _topless_ itu, akhirnya berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar di apartemen kecil tersebut.

 _Cklek~_

 _Huh?_ Gelap?

Apa Hime-Nya sudah tidur?

 _Tep, tep, tep, tep..._

Yong Guk melangkah masuk, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatan di dalam kegelapan. "Him—"

"Huft. Aku sempat berpikir kau tertidur di kamar mandi."

 _Deg!_

Suara serak dan berat yang _familiar_ itu... di belakangnya?

Reflek Yong Guk berbalik, "Hime, apa y – _awh!_ "

Namun belum selesai pertanyaan terlontar, namja tampan itu harus mengerang saat dua telapak tangan menapak di dada bidang miliknya, dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga tanpa aba-aba. Alhasil, Yong Guk jatuh terhempas ke belakang, dengan punggung yang untungnya bersambut oleh matras empuk. Tubuh tingginya memantul beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berbaring tetap di atas ranjang.

"Hime?" tanya Yong Guk mengulang. Kedua siku menopang tubuh atasnya di atas matras, berusaha melihat sosok samar sang kekasih di dalam kegelapan tersebut.

 _Cklik!_

Terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci.

"Babe?"

"..."

Dan panggilan Yong Guk masih belum bersambut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Him Chan—

 _Tlik~_

Dalam sekejap cahaya menyelimuti ruangan yang sebelumnya gelap gulita.

"Aku ingin kau berbaring, _**no touching**_ _. Just lie down as a good patient. Are we celar, Gukie?_ "

 _ **Deg,**_

 _O...,_

 _ **Deg,**_

 _My...,_

 _ **Deg!**_

 _GOD!_

Yong Guk tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun. Bagaimana tidak, bila mulutnya saat ini terbuka lebar, nafas tercekat, dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat seperti kuda pacu yang tengah berlari?! Singkat kata, namja tampan itu akan bersikap layaknya orang gagu selama beberapa de – _oh,_ mungkin lebih tepatnya 'beberapa menit' ke depan.

 _"Hmm, look like you're not gonna answer me, don't you? Well, I'm gonna make you keep on lie down by myself then~"_

 _Bruff!_

Perut Yong Guk diduduki oleh... tubuh langsing berbalut seragam putih minim... _eh?_ Bukankah... ini _nurse outfit_ hadiah dari Young Jae? Itu berarti...

"Hime?"

 _"Oh! You can talk?! Finally!"_

... Ne, tidak salah lagi, ini Kim Him Chan, Hime-Nya, dalam balutan _nurse outfit_ luar biasa seksi, _stocking_ hitam berenda putih, _high heels_ dan, rambut pirang panjang yang digelung ke atas.

 _Oh~_

Tapi..., Yong Guk tidak jua kunjung menemukan suara. Nafasnya semakin tercekat karena dari posisinya saat ini, ia dapat mengintip ke arah selangkangan Him Chan yang terbuka bebas dikarenakan rok kostum yang super minim.

 _Omo!_

Apakah itu _lace panty? Pink?!_

 _ **Shit...**_

Yong Guk dapat merasakan _boxer_ -nya menyempit seketika. Sungguh mengejutkan karena terakhir kali ia mengingat, celana itu cukup memberi ruang lapang bagi 'sahabat kecil'nya di bawah sana. Tapi sekarang? Hanya dengan melihat Him Chan memakai _panty,_ 'mereka' sudah setegang ini?!

 _Tap~_

Sentuhan lembut dari telapak tangan yang meraba dada bidangnya, membangunkan Yong Guk dari keterpanaan. _"Ugh, Himeh~"_ Ia mengerang.

Sedikit membungkuk, Him Chan mengangkat bokongnya yang menduduki perut keras tersebut, dan menumpukan telapak tangan pada dada bidang di bawahnya. Dengan lembut namun penuh penekanan, bibirnya yang dipulasi _lipstick_ merah dan _lipgloss_ sedemikian rupa—terlihat begitu menggiurkan bak _strawberry_ dalam balutan sirup gula—, meraup bibir namja di bawahnya.

 _"Ckmmpph~"_

Suara berkecipak nyaring di antara mereka.

 _Err..._ mungkin Him Chan memang memolesi sirup gula di bibirnya? Ataukah madu? Yong Guk bersumpah dapat merasakan rasa manis saat ia balas melumat bibir mungil nan penuh tersebut. Membuatnya diam-diam berharap kalau Him Chan akan terus menciuminya seperti ini. Nafas mereka bak menyatu dalam gelombang panas; hasrat, lembut..., dan basah..., dan hangat...

 _Plop~_

... dan menghilang.

Makhluk cantik itu melepas tautan mereka—beruntung, tubuh indah itu tidak bergerak dari atasnya dan tetap menjaga jarak wajah mereka sejauh 3 cm. Yong Guk tidak bisa menahan rengekan kecewa untuk tidak keluar dengan memalukan dari tenggorokannya. _Ish,_ baru saja dia berharap Him Chan akan terus menciuminya!

" _Kkkkk~_ kupikir kau tidak suka penampilanku. Kau tidak berkomentar apapun, Gukie. Apa sebaiknya aku **melepas** kostum ini sa—"

"JANGAN!"

 _Whoa,_ ternyata namja bersuara berat seperti Yong Guk bisa berteriak melengking juga, _eoh_?

"Jangan, Hime! Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan seksi! _I swear, Baby~! Please, don't..._ " Yong Guk berkata menggebu-gebu. Tangannya bergerak hendak meraba paha indah berbalut _stocking_ hitam dan lace putih itu _sedikiiiiiiit_ saja.

Tapi,

 _ **Plak!**_

Him Chan menepis kedua tangan antusias tersebut menjauh.

 _"You can't touch me, Gukie!_ _ **Don't**_ _touch me. That's the rule~"_ dendangnya, memainkan telunjuk mengetuki permukaan bibir penuh yang sedikit berkilauan oleh jejak _lipgloss_ miliknya. Sementara tangan yang lain, menumpukan siku di samping kepala Yong Guk, dengan jemari yang meraba kening namja itu, menyingkirkan helai rambut hitam dari sana, lalu kemudian mengecupnya sekilas.

 _"Be a good patient."_

Titah terakhir si cantik ucapkan sembari melarikan ujung lidah pelan menuruni leher jenjang Yong Guk dan berhenti di cekungan kecil pada perpotongan leher dan tulang selangka namja itu.

 _"Ahhhh~"_

Him Chan tersenyum di antara hisapan kerasnya pada titik kenikmatan sang kekasih di sana. Suara desahan berat dan dalam namja itu bagai melodi tersendiri. Semua orang akan menemukan suara tersebut begitu erotis. Terlebih, bila si pemilik mendesahkannya sembari menyebut namamu.

"Hime _hhh..._ "

 _Plop!_

 _"Yes,_ _ **Daddy~**_ _?"_ sahut Him Chan berdendang berirama, sengaja meninggikan suara agar ia terdengar seperti yeoja.

 _ **DEG!**_

Berhasil.

Dada di bawah telapak tangannya menyentakkan debaran keras.

Ingin rasanya Him Chan menggodai Yong Guk yang merasa antusias dipanggil _'daddy'._ _**Kinks.**_ Namun, hal tersebut ia tahan, menutupinya dengan menatap wajah tampan yang memerah di bawahnya _innocent._ "Daddy ingin aku melakukan apa~?"

 _"Fuck, Hime, that's... hh..._ _ **hothh...**_ _!"_ Yong Guk kesulitan berkata dikala telunjuk si cantik menemukan jalan, menjelajahi di sekitaran _nipple_ -nya, namun tidak benar-benar menyentuh.

 _"Daddy..., I'm just asking you~! Don't you wanna answer me, Daddy?"_

 _Cup~_

Yong Guk sontak memejamkan mata erat sembari melemparkan kepala ke belakang, membenamkannya ke bantal. Kali ini bukan hanya telunjuk yang meraba di sekitar _nipple_ , tapi bibir kenyal sewarna _strawberry_ ranum tersebut. Him Chan mengecup lembut tonjolan di dadanya...

 _Sluuuuuuuuuurrrppp~_

... dan menjilatinya luar biasa pelan.

 _ **Nyut~**_

 _Oh, God..._ seluruh sistem saraf di tubuh Yong Guk bagai disengati listrik jutaan _volt._ Dalam sekejap kesejatiannya berkedut dan mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ di bawah sana, membuatnya bergerak gelisah di antara paha indah Him Chan.

 _"Nnhh... Hime, please...?"_

 _"What, Daddy~?"_

 _"Hhh... l-let me t – nnh!_ _ **Let me touch you!**_ _Pleasehh...?"_

Tatapan memelas sang kekasih sebenarnya menggetarkan batin Him Chan. _Adorable,_ pikirnya. Namun, berhubung pemandangan seperti ini jarang terjadi, ia memutuskan untuk bermain-main lebih lama. _"_ _ **No!**_ _You can't touch me until I said so."_

 _"But I'm leaking down there already!"_

 _Err... yeah,_ Bang Yong Guk merengek.

Frustasi.

Seperti anak kecil yang tidak kunjung dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya.

 _"Kkkkkk~"_ Tentu saja Kim Him Chan terhibur. "Itu masalahmu, Chagi~" dendangnya, melarikan telunjuk yang masih memakai kuku palsu, kembali menelusuri permukaan bibir bawah Yong Guk yang tebal dan kenyal, menggodainya. "Sekarang bisakah kau membiarkan **perawat ini** melaksanakan tugasnya dengan tenang?"

Him Chan tidak menunggu jawaban karena langsung mengulurkan leher dan meraih bibir namja tampan itu. Tidak ada lagi ciuman lembut dan menyiksa. Yang ada hanya kuluman, hisapan keras dipenuhi hasrat.

Yong Guk tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut dan langsung membalasnya dengan intensitas yang sama. Bila tangannya tidak boleh menyentuh makhluk cantik ini, _well,_ bibirnya lah yang akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Dan lidahnya, yang saat ini membelai permukaan langit-langit di dalam sana.

 _"Heumhh..."_

Erangan pertama dari Him Chan.

Bukankah itu pertanda bagus?

 _"Can I touch you?"_ tanya Yong Guk kembali, memanfaatkan kesempatan di tengah kelengahan si cantik, berbicara di antara bibir kenyalnya.

"N – _mmhh... nohh~_ " Sayangnya, Him Chan tidak selengah itu. Tangan Yong Guk yang mulai menyelinap memegangi tengkuknya, ia perangkap, sekuat tenaga mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kurus tersebut di kedua sisi kepala si pemilik. Him Chan kemudian memberi jarak pada wajah mereka, sedikit kembali pada posisi duduknya semula di perut namja itu. _"You gonna rip this outfit off if I let you, Gukie~! Don't you wanna watch_ _ **a show**_ _from me?"_

 _"Ugh, what 'show'?!"_

Senyuman misterius mengembang di bibir Him Chan. Tanpa menjawab dikecupnya sekilas puncak hidung Yong Guk, lalu melepaskan pergelangan kiri dalam cengkeramannya untuk meraih ke bawah bantal di sebelah mereka, hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah _remote._

 _Remote DVD player,_ Yong Guk mengenalinya. _"Hime, I don't wanna watch any porn right now!"_

 _Pip._

Pekikan protes Yong Guk terabaikan begitu saja saat suara alunan musik memenuhi kamar. Bukan DVD porno seperti perkiraan, namun musik yang terdengar begitu lembut dan... erotis. Him Chan hanya menyalakan stereo, ternyata.

 _/Hey Hey Hey AOA  
Hey Hey Hey  
Brave Sound (Drop it)/_

 _Eumh?_

Dia pernah mendengar lagu ini di suatu tempat.

Tapi dimana?

" _Kkkkk~_ Dulu, saat kita di Korea, kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau lagu ini memiliki _beat_ serta musik yang sangat erotis meskipun pada kenyataannya, liriknya sedikit tidak sesuai."

Mungkin wajah kebingungan Yong Guk terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan hingga makhluk cantik tersebut merasa perlu memberinya penjelasan. Mungkin benar, kalau dia pernah me- _mention_ lagu ini saat mereka masih di Korea dulu. Entahlah. Bang Yong Guk tidak begitu mengingatnya. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini, dimana Him Chan tengah menduduki perutnya... jangankan mengingat sesuatu, bernafas pun ia kesusahan!

"Kau pernah menonton MV-nya, 'kan?"

 _Deg!_

 _Frack..._

Sekarang Yong Guk benar-benar berharap kalau dia mengingat lagu itu.

 _/I'm so sexy, even if I don't show skin  
My risky high heels, black stockings  
You won't be able to take your eyes off of me (don't stop me)/_

Him Chan meliukkan tubuh ke kiri, memindahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut _stocking_ hitam dengan renda putih di bagian paha atas, dan _high heels_ hitam ke sisi tersebut. Baru sekarang Yong Guk melihatnya. Ternyata _nurse outfit_ yang Him Chan kenakan, memiliki resleting di sisi kirinya; berawal dari bagian bawah rok, berakhir hingga ke bagian pinggang.

 _/When I wear a miniskirt.../_

 _ **Omo.**_

Nafas Yong Guk tercekat. Mahkluk cantik bermarbel hitam di atas perutnya... menatapnya _intens,_ menyeringai tipis... sembari memegangi ujung resleting dengan satu tangan—menggunakan dua bagian dari jemari lentik berhiaskan kuku palsu ber-cat merah itu—sementara jemari tangan yang lain menarik kepala resleting tersebut ke atas... terus..., dan terus... menarik hingga berhenti di bagian pinggul; dengan bebas memperlihatkan bagian samping dari paha putih mulus..., serta sisi _lace pink panty_ yang memeluk pinggang ramping itu ketat...

 _ **Twitch~**_

 _Oh,_ 'sesuatu' berkedut tidak sabar di bawah sana...

Yong Guk merasakannya. Nyata.

 _'Damn! FRACK! DAMN! DAMNIT! FUCK! HOLY MOTHER FREAKING JESUS! Piiiiiiiiiiipppp...'_

Benak si namja tampan seakan tengah mengadakan kompetisi _underground rapp_ hingga melontarkan berbagai umpatan sedemikian kreatifnya. _How could a piece of tiny, lacey undergarment, turn him on_ _ **so much**_ _by the way?!_

 _/Everyone looks at me  
I'm wearing a miniskirt.../_

Dan makhluk cantik yang tengah ditatapi lapar tampak menikmati waktunya dengan menekuk sebelah lutut, lalu meluruskannya, menyusul bergantian dengan kaki yang satunya, melakukan hal yang sama—mengikuti _beat_ musik erotis dari stereo.

Perhatian Yong Guk terfokus sepenuhnya pada kaki berbalut _stocking_ hitam transparan itu. Kain tipis tersebut memeluk kaki indah Him Chan dengan sangat sempurna; bagai kulit ke dua. Pergerakan yang kekasihnya lakukan membuat _stocking_ merenggang..., lalu mengerut... _Ugh!_ Him Chan bahkan tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sepelan itu, namun mengapa dia malah melihatnya dalam _slow motion?!_ Apakah matanya tengah memainkan tipuan? Ber-ilusi? Atau ini semua karena pengaruh beat musik yang erotis mengiringi _'show'_ Him Chan?

 _/You won't be able to take your eyes off of me.../_

 **Itu benar.**

Yong Guk tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Him Chan.

 _/Don't stop me~/_

 **Tentu saja.**

Yong Guk tidak akan pernah menghentikan Him Chan. Him Chan bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya; menelusuri dada bidangnya dengan telapak tangan..., bibir yang mengecup _collarbone...,_ perpotongan leher..., menghisap _adam's apple-nya—damn, that's the hottest part!—_ keras..., lalu dagu..., _lalu..._ _lalu..._

"Y- _yah..._ k-kenapa kau berhenti?!"

 **... menjauh.**

 _What the hell!? That's definitely the last thing Him Chan could do at this very moment!_

"Hime...!?"

 _"Gukie, you are so whiny for a patient that only lay still on the bed~! You ruined my show, ya' know?"_ omel Him Chan, berkacak pinggang setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol _remote,_ mengganti musik erotis yang sebelumnya berkumandang dengan sebuah lagu romantis ber-irama lembut dari lagu _ballad_ yang diiringi oleh permainan piano dan biola.

"Tapi kau menjauh, Hime...! Dan aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu!"

 _Oh,_ seandainya tidak sedang berbaring, Him Chan dapat membayangkan kaki Yong Guk yang mencak-mencak saat ini. Dia akan terlihat sangat mirip dengan aegya mereka—Min Ki—saat sedang merajuk. Kalau benar-benar melakukannya, tentu saja. _"Kkkkk~ alright, alright... you can touch me everywhere, Honey. But before that you have to –_ _ **umh!**_ _"_

Bersabar bukanlah keahlian Yong Guk. Percayalah.

Tanpa membiarkan makhluk cantik di atasnya selesai berbicara, Yong Guk sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit duduk dan menangkap bibir merah berkilauannya; menghisap rasa manisnya di kesempatan pertama, lalu menelusupkan lidah dengan paksa, kembali membelai langit-langit lembut di dalamnya. Tangan Yong Guk juga dengan cepat menangkup bagian belakang Him Chan, meremas daging kenyal nan padat tersebut keras dari balik rok mini, membawa posisi namja cantik itu untuk duduk lebih ke atas, tepat di atas kesejatiannya.

 _/'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections/_

 _Damn the romantic song!_

Kedua tangan Him Chan reflek mengalungi leher tebal dan jenjang di depannya, sekuat tenaga menjadikan tempat kokoh yang biasanya selalu ia kecupi dengan pelan itu sebagai pegangan. Yong Guk membalas tidak kalah intim; mengalungi pinggangnya menggunakan dua lengan kokoh tersebut luar biasa erat.

Dari kain tipis yang ia kenakan, Him Chan dapat merasakan hangatnya _abdomen_ keras Yong Guk yang menempel, dan bergesekan dengan perutnya. Dan... **benda** itu, di bawah sana... tepat di antara pipi bokongnya... menekan dengan keras.

Him Chan tanpa sadar memutar pinggul.

 _/'Cause I give you all... of me_

 _And you give me all... of you... o-oh~/_

" _Arghh..._ Himehh..." Yong Guk langsung melepas kulumannya dan mengerang, merasakan pinggul Him Chan bergerak ke arahnya; secara tidak langsung menciptakan friksi erotis yang menyenangkan bagi kesejatiannya yang terkurung di dalam _boxer._

 _Oh, God!_

Him Chan tidak menyangka jika Yong Guk akan 'sekeras' ini. Apa... dia se-frustasi itu? Bukankah baru empat hari yang lalu, terakhir kali mereka berhubungan intim!? _Uh, well,_ jika dipikir-pikir, itu memang adalah rekor terlama bagi mereka berdua untuk tidak saling 'bersentuhan'. Misi di London tanpa disadari cukup menyita waktu dan pikiran mereka, tampaknya.

"... _Nnhh~_ Gukie, I have to – _nnhh..._ take my clothes off..." Him Chan berusaha berbicara di antara hujanan ciuman Yong Guk yang menelusuri sekitaran lehernya. Namja itu bahkan dengan cekatan membuka tiga kancing teratas nurse outfit yang dipakainya, dan meninggalkan ciuman basah di sekitaran bahu. Serta beberapa _hickeys._

" _No._ Aku ingin kau tetap memakainya. Aku tidak bodoh, Hime. Aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah mau memakai ini lagi jika kuminta. Jadi... berhenti bermain dengan otakku dan menjebakku ke dalam **trik** licikmu, Kim Him Chan."

Yang ditegasi malah menyeringai. Satu tangannya melepas pelukan dari bahu Yong Guk hanya untuk memainkan jemari pada tengkuk namja itu, mengusap surai hitam berpotongan cepak di sana. " _Oh, you got me._ Aku hanya mencoba peruntunganku, Honey~ Kau sangat mudah dijebak sebelumnya. Siapa tahu, kali ini aku masih bisa melakukannya, dan menjadi polisi terhebat di dunia karena mampu memperdaya seorang Bang Yong Guk Yang Tangguh, lebih dari sekali. Bukankah itu bagus? _'Bang Yong Guk, The Big Teddy Bear Who Caught In Trap By The Same Police Officer More Than Ones'_ – _Hum!_ That's gonna be a good headlines on the newspaper! How do you think?!"

Ke-antusias-an yang si cantik tunjukkan berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi datar Yong Guk. _"A Teddy Bear?"_ tanya-nya mengkonfirmasi. Him Chan menjawab dengan sekali anggukan. Sepenuhnya tidak menyadari kalau pernyataan main-mainnya bisa saja membangunkan macan yang sedang tertidur.

 _"Okay, I'll show you how_ _ **cuddly and playfull**_ _this Teddy Bear could be!"_ Yong Guk tidak memberi makhluk cantik dalam pangkuannya kesempatan untuk bereaksi karena langsung mendorong tubuh indah tersebut berbaring di ranjang dan...

 _"HUAHAHAHAHAHA...!"_

... tanpa ampun menggelitiki sisi tubuhnya.

Bukan macan, Kim Him Chan hanya membangunkan 'Tigger' yang tertidur.

" _Hahaha_ – _No!_ Gu-Gukie _, no! Hahahaha~_ "

" _Kkkkkk~_ Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menarik kata-katamu!"

"T – _haha,_ tapi kau memang Teddy Bear!" pekik Him Chan di antara tarikan nafas. Kristal bening telah berkumpul di sudut matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Pemandangan tersebut membuat Yong Guk jadi tidak tega—gemas—hingga menghentikan aksi jahilnya.

"..."

Namja tampan itu malah terdiam di atas Him Chan, menatap wajah cantik di bawahnya dengan senyuman cemerlang. Him Chan pun melakukan hal yang sama; hanya bergeming di tempat dan membalas senyuman namja di atasnya tidak kalah cemerlang. Meskipun sempat terbakar gelombang panas dari hasrat yang membara beberapa saat lalu, namun kehangatan yang keduanya rasakan begitu sempurna.

 _/How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too~/_

Bagai terhipnotis oleh lagu romantis yang mengalun lembut di antara mereka, Yong Guk menumpukan seluruh berat tubuh di siku, tepat di kedua sisi kepala Him Chan, dan melarikan pad ibu jari di sudut mata foxy-nya—menghapus sedikit aliran air mata di sana. _"You're beautiful, Hime. So, so beautiful~"_

 _ **Blush~**_

Pipi yang sebelumnya hanya berhiaskan _blush on_ pink tipis, sekarang sewarna bunga _cherry_ di musim semi; begitu _pink_ dengan bias kemerahan pada kelopak dalamnya. Him Chan tersipu. Meski sudah sering mendengar pujian yang sama dari Yong Guk, ia tetap saja tidak dapat menghentikan debaran berisik dari jantungnya yang langsung memompa darah begitu cepat, dan tanpa bisa dicegah, membuat kedua pipinya memerah hingga ke ujung telinga.

 _'Damn you, Cheesy Honey Bear!'_

Hati si cantik merutuk—menyerah, lebih tepatnya. Tanpa ragu ia meraih tengkuk Yong Guk, menariknya dalam pergumulan lembut yang menghanyutkan. Surai cepak di belakang sana juga tidak luput menjadi perhatian jemari lentiknya; menekan..., mengusap sepelan mungkin..., dan, _oh,_ erangan Yong Guk yang bergema di dalam mulutnya hanyalah bonus.

 _Plop~_

 _ **"Kkkkk~ I really love 'Teddy Bear' by the way."**_

 _/'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

' _Cause I give you all... of me_

 _And you give me all... of you_

 _Of you~/_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(o.o)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

 _Tok, tok, tok~_

"Bolehkah samcheon masuk, Minie-ya?" Zelo tersenyum saat kepala bersurai hitam legam milik makhluk mungil yang ditanyainya, bergerak mengintip dari balik selimut. Lalu menyusul kemudian, wajah polos riang lengkap dengan gummy pink.

"Ne! Tentu saja, Jungie Samcheon. _Hahaha,_ Samcheon lucu! Ini, 'kan, rumah samcheon sendiri, kenapa samcheon harus minta izin!? _Hahahaha~_ "

Zelo ikut tertawa mendengar pernyataan bergurau tersebut. _Well,_ meskipun si mungil di atas ranjang _single_ itu telah salah sangka, mengatai hotel yang mereka tempati sebagai 'rumah'. "Kenapa kau belum tidur, Chagi? Ini sudah lewat dari jam tidurmu," ucap Zelo lembut, sembari mendekati ranjang.

Min Ki langsung bangkit duduk dan menggeser tubuh mungilnya ke samping, mempersilahkan sang samcheon untuk duduk di sana. "Minie tidak bisa tidur, Samcheon."

"Wae? Kau sakit? Merasa tidak enak badan?"

" _Ani._ Minie sedang _senaaaaaaaaang_ sekali, Samcheon! Hari ini, appa akan memberi hadiah yang selama ini Minie inginkan! _Gyaaaa~_ "

Hadiah?

Hari ini?

 _'Mungkinkah Yong Guk Hyung mengelabui Min Ki agar bisa berduaan dengan Hime Hyung?'_ pikir Zelo berasumsi.

"Appa akan memberi Minie SEORANG DONGSAENG! Bisa samcheon bayangkan itu?! Appa bilang, Minie hanya harus menjadi anak baik dan menginap sehari bersama Jungie Samcheon dan Dae Samcheon, lalu... _BUM!_ Besok Minie akan memiliki dongsaeng! _Omo~~_ "

 _Zelo face-palmed._

 _'Minie yang lucu, kau dikelabui oleh appa-mu yang licik itu!'_

Sayangnya, Choi Jun Hong tidak sekejam itu; menghancurkan harapan dari makhluk mungil yang lugu bukanlah hobinya. Alhasil, mau-tidak-mau, dia memutuskan untuk berakting. _For the sake of an innocent soul, he though._

" _Oh,_ geure? _Waaaahhh..._ selamat, ya, Chagi. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi hyung! _Kkkkk~_ "

"Ne, Samcheon! _Oh...,_ MINIE SUDAH TIDAK SABAR!"

 _Yeah, for a too innocently-_ _ **rainbow and unicorn**_ _soul._

"Mau samcheon buatkan cokelat panas?"

#######\\(=^0^=)/#######

 _/'Cause all of me, loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfection~/_

Jemari lentik Yong Guk menyusuri paha atas milik makhluk cantik dalam pangkuannya yang terbuka, bagian kulit lembut yang tidak tersentuh oleh _stocking._ Ia membelainya, menyentuhnya bak sapuan bulu, lalu meremasnya kuat; membuat sang pemilik terpekik dan mengerang. Yong Guk melakukan hal itu berkali-kali hingga kulit bak _porcelain_ tersebut meraungkan warna _pink_ -kemerahan. Namun tangannya belum berhenti di sana, karena sekarang, bokong kenyal milik Him Chan pun mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

 _"Nnh~"_

 _"Hurt?"_ tanya Yong Guk, memindahkan tangan dari bokong kenyal itu untuk mengusap lembut punggungnya, bermaksud menenangkan meskipun tangan yang lain, masih memainkan tiga jemari di dalam kehangatan si cantik; merenggangkan, lalu menelusupkannya lebih dalam lagi. _"You look beautiful, Hime~"_

Pernyataan tersebut mau-tidak-mau membuat Him Chan terkikik di antara ringisan.

 _Lovey-dovey Bang Yong Guk is always such a things._

 _"Kkkkk, you're not bad yourself too. You look so hot, Gukie~"_ Him Chan berbisik sepelan mungkin sembari menciumi dengan basah rahang kokoh Yong Guk. Jemari miliknya pun, seolah tidak lelah bermain di tengkuk belakang namja itu.

 _"Ahh... really?"_

 _"Eum~"_

Hanya gumaman singkat.

Keduanya tidak memiliki alasan untuk terus berbicara lagi bila saat ini seluruh sistem saraf di tubuh mereka, menginginkan untuk menyentuh, serta merasakan kehadiran masing-masing. Him Chan, kedua tangannya bergerak turun, menelusuri di sepanjang lekuk nyata bisep keras yang memeluknya. Sementara si pemilik lengan, Yong Guk, menarik tiga jemari dari kehangatannya. Kedua telapak tangan namja tampan itu langsung tanggap dan menangkup bokong kenyal milik Him Chan; sedikit mengangkatnya ke atas, memposisikan kehangatan yang telah dibuatnya merenggang itu, tepat di atas kesejatiannya yang mencuat tegak.

 _He's so hard that it's hurt._

Mengerti betul dengan apa yang berikutnya akan terjadi, cumbuan bibir si cantik terhenti pada daun telinga Yong Guk, yang langsung diberinya kecupan _intens_ terakhir hanya untuk menegakkan kepala; menatap ke bawah, tepatnya ke kedua marbel cokelat gelap milik Yong Guk yang mendongak—mengingat posisi Him Chan yang sedikit tinggi saat ini—dan menatapnya tidak kalah _intens._ Meskipun terlihat sayu, namun Him Chan bisa merasakan betapa besar gejolak hasrat untuknya di sana.

Dan si cantik yakin, Yong Guk pun juga melihat hal yang sama di matanya. Ibarat radio, 'frekuensi' mereka sama. Apa yang melintas di benak salah satunya, maka akan dengan mudah dibaca oleh yang lain.

Mereka sama.

Selalu.

Maka dari itu, Him Chan dan Yong Guk tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa saat bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Hanya sekilas, namun dipenuhi hisapan keras yang menciptakan bunyi _'plop'_ nyaring ketika bibir keduanya akhirnya terlepas. Kemudian, secara perlahan Him Chan menurunkan tubuh, dibimbing oleh kedua tangan Yong Guk yang tanpa sadar meremas keras pipi bokongnya sebagai pengalihan dari sensasi memabukkan, saat dinding hangat yang basah oleh cairan _lube_ miliknya, memeluk ketat kesejatian namja tampan itu.

 _"Mnnhh..."_

 _"Argh... so_ _ **tight...**_ _"_

Desah-erang keduanya berpadu, membentuk sebuah harmoni saling bersahutan yang baru berhenti, begitu kesejatian tebal tersebut, tertanam sempurna di dalam kehangatan si cantik.

 _"You... o-okay, Babe? Ah~_ _ **God you're swallowing me,**_ _"_ erang Yong Guk merintih sembari mendongak dan memejamkan mata erat. Dinding hangat Him Chan tanpa ampun meremasnya di dalam sana, seolah ingin menariknya lebih jauh lagi, membuat tubuh mereka lebih merapat dari yang sudah ada.

Him Chan menghela nafas pendek sebelum berkata, " _Mmh, ne,_ a-aku baik-baik s – _nnh..._ saja – _Aaahhh~~_ "

Erangan panjang.

 _ **Wow.**_

Tanpa diduga, Little Yong Guk sudah frustasi oleh _foreplay_ yang panjang. Terbukti, ia langsung menemukan titik 'itu'; titik kenikmatan kecil, namun mampu membuat kedua paha indah Him Chan yang mengapit pinggangnya, bergetar hebat.

"Gu-Gukiehh... _Move~_ "

Yong Guk hanyalah seorang hamba yang tidak kuasa menolak titah Sang Hime; menarik perlahan kesejatiannya keluar, hanya untuk menghentakkannya sekuat tenaga kembali ke dalam. Mereka berdua reflek menengadahkan dagu ke atas dibuatnya, mengerang nikmat oleh sensasi yang tubuh keduanya ciptakan. Tanpa ragu Yong Guk melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali, serta, meremas daging kenyal di kedua tangannya bak tiada hari esok.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! _AH!_ "

Cengkeraman tangan Yong Guk berpindah dari bokong Him Chan, menuju pinggang langsingnya. Ia meremas, dan memegangi pinggang tersebut dengan pasti dari balik kain putih yang si cantik kenakan; membantunya bergerak turun-naik.

Dan Him Chan?

"Ah! _Ah!_ AHH!"

 _Well..._

"Aah~ AH! _Ahh..._ "

Seolah mendesah adalah satu-satunya hal yang makhluk cantik itu ketahui.

Tiga kancing teratas yang terbuka, serta kerah baju yang turun di depannya, menarik perhatian Yong Guk. Him Chan begitu putih. Sedikit saja Yong Guk menghisap kulitnya, maka, _kissmark_ berwarna _pink_ -kemerahan akan jelas tercipta. Seperti sekarang ini, kulit yang terekspose tersebut, telah dipenuhi bercak-bercak. Yong Guk tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai bangga—dialah yang 'mengukir' Kim Him Chan.

 _"I – Nnh~ I'm c-_ _ **close... hh...**_ _"_ ungkap Him Chan lirih, menyadarkan Yong Guk dari keterpanaan. Tersenyum, namja tampan itu menengadah, menatap Him Chan dengan sorot lembut. Betapa ironis, karena tatapan tersebut terkesan begitu _innocent_ di antara 'kegiatan' yang tengah mereka lakukan.

 _"Me too, Baby. Let's come... hh..._ _ **together~**_ _"_

Satu-satunya jawaban yang Yong Guk terima hanyalah anggukan sekilas. Him Chan, entah kenapa begitu terfokus mengusapkan telapak tangan pada lekukan otot lengannya. Sesekali makhluk cantik itu meremas daging tebal dan keras di sana, lalu... mengerang? _Oh,_ Him Chan selalu menyukai otot-otot bicep-nya, 'kan?

 _"You like it, Baby? I built them up more bigger for you."_

 _"Really? Kkkk, nehh~_ _ **I like it so much...**_ _"_

Yong Guk menyeringai puas. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih saat dirinya mendapat pujian. Alih-alih berkata, ia mengungkapkannya melalui bahasa tubuh, menghentakkan pinggul ke atas, lalu meraih tengkuk belakang leher Him Chan dan menciuminya ganas; membuat makhluk cantik itu mengerang tidak berdaya dalam diam. Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan, sayang, Yong Guk terlalu menyadari betapa kesejatian mereka berdua begitu keras di bawah sana..., dan mulai berkedut...

 _Oh,_ _ **no.**_

Terburu, dilepasnya bibir menggairahkan tersebut. Sementara satu tangan, bergerak di antara mereka, meraih tubuh mungil yang menempeli abdomen-nya. Kesejatian dalam genggamannya terasa begitu hangat—sangat tegang, tentu saja. Yong Guk mengurutnya cepat, menyamainya dengan hentakan pinggul.

" _Akh,_ Gukiehh..."

Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri si cantik, Yong Guk berbisik pelan, _"Come for me,_ _ **Himehhh~~**_ _"_ dendangnya, mengigiti, serta menghisap daun telinga tersebut ke dalam mulut.

Dan memang itulah, hal persis yang Him Chan lakukan saat itu juga. Tubuhnya melekuk hebat hingga abdomen mereka menempel. Puncak kenikmatan ia raih dengan teriakan luar biasa keras.

" _AKH!_ GUKIE!"

Yong Guk hanya bisa prihatin kepada seluruh penghuni apartemen yang terganggu tidurnya malam ini. _Well,_ orang-orang itu beruntung, karena mereka hanya akan menginap semalam di apartemen ini. **Kalau tidak...**

 _"Nhh... hhhh... hhh..."_

Yong Guk memberi namja cantik itu waktu untuk mengatur nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menukar posisi mereka. Him Chan sekarang berbaring di ranjang, tepat di bawah naungan tubuhnya. _"Hold on to something, Baby."_

Makhluk cantik tersebut mengikuti perintah Yong Guk, mencengkeram sisi bantal di bawah kepalanya, seerat mungkin dengan sedikit tenaga yang ia miliki. _Fase_ setelah _orgasme_ membuat seluruh sistem saraf di tubuhnya tidak sinkron—bak _jelly,_ atau mungkin lumer bak sebatang cokelat terkena hawa panas. Sementara itu, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yong Guk untuk mengangkat kedua tungkai kaki jenjangnya ke bahu, meraih pergelangan tangannya, dan, kembali menggerakkan pinggul.

 _"Ah!"_

 **Cepat.**

 _"A-ah!"_

 **Kasar.**

 _"Ahh!"_

Dan **keras.**

Him Chan hanya mampu mendesah serta mengerang terputus. Pergerakan brutal Yong Guk membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke atas, mendesaki kepala ranjang. Belum lagi, tangan kokoh namun berjemari lentik yang mencengkeraminya bak kungkungan besi... _oh,_ Him Chan rasanya tidak kuat lagi mempertahankan kesadaran. Rasanya... sedikit menutup kelopak matanya saat ini... bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk _dilakukan...,_

" _ **ARGH!**_ HIMEH~!"

 _... 'kan?_

 _Uh-oh,_ Kim Him Chan pingsan, bertepatan dengan geraman liar Bang Yong Guk yang menggelegar.

 _Yah,_ seluruh penghuni apartemen tersebut hanya beruntung.

Sangat. Beruntung.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(o.o)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

"Kurasa kita harus menambahkan sesuatu di bagian atapnya. Sesuatu yang akan membuat hawa di dalam rumah sedikit lebih sejuk tanpa harus menyalakan AC?" Daniel berkata kepada namja di sebelahnya. Matanya tidak lepas memandangi langit-langit. Sebenarnya, atap rumah tersebut sudah dibangun cukup tinggi. Namun posisinya yang berdekatan dengan laut, malah membuat hawa panas lebih mudah berseliweran. Itu tidak baik. Him Chan tidak suka panas. Dan Little Minie? _Oh,_ makhluk cantik nan mungil itu bagai _copy-cat_ umma-nya.

Bicara soal Him Chan,

"Apa pesawat mereka sudah mendekati Korea?"

Andi, namja di samping Daniel, menganggukkan kepala pelan, melirik jam _rolex_ di pergelangan tangannya sekilas, lalu menyeringai. " _Eum._ Perhitunganku, mereka akan _landing_ siang ini. Kau sebaiknya menghubungi Komisaris dan orang-orang di panti asuhan, jika ingin rencanamu memberi Him Chan kejutan berjalan lancar."

"Baiklah. Kurasa tugasku disini akan kuserahkan padamu, Ahjussi. Woobin-ah?!"

"NE, APPA!"

Panggilan keras Daniel bersambut sahutan melengking dari arah bibir pantai.

" _Omo._ Bukankah kita melarangnya ke pantai sendirian?!" Andi berkata, terdengar takjub.

Memutar bola mata, Daniel berbalik menuju halaman belakang rumah. Gumaman yang terdengar seperti _'yeah, he never listen'_ keluar tanpa henti dari bibirnya. "Woobin-ah?!"

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg..._

Hening.

Satu-satunya yang menyahut namja blasteran itu setibanya di pantai hanyalah suara deburan ombak dan burung dara laut.

"Woobi—"

 _"I'm here!"_

Rasa panik yang sempat menyergap, membuat Daniel berbalik cepat; mengikuti suara lengkingan tinggi di belakangnya. Ia langsung menghela nafas lega begitu sesosok bocah tampan, berusia tidak lebih dari 6 tahun, berlari riang menghampiri. " _Yah,_ kau darimana saja, Woobin-ah?! Bukankah sudah kubilang, tidak boleh mendekati pantai sendirian?"

Woo Bin.

Daniel memanggilnya 'Woobin-ah'.

Siapakah Woo Bin bagi namja blasteran itu?

Mungkin tatapan Daniel begitu mengintimidasi. Karena kepala mungil bersurai hitam itu langsung tertunduk dengan kedua pipi menggembung. "Mianhe, Appa~" bisik si bocah kecil, terdengar menyesal.

 _Well._

 _Ne,_ Woo Bin memanggil Daniel dengan sebutan 'appa'.

Dan _ne,_ Woo Bin adalah putera-Nya.

Semua bermula lebih kurang 2 tahun lalu. Saat itu Daniel baru pulang dari kantor. Dan ia tidak pernah menduga, jika seorang bocah mungil bermantel Pororo, memeluk _plushie_ yang sama dengan tokoh animasi di mantel, terduduk menunggunya di depan pintu apartemen.

Bocah itu memberinya sebuah amplop dan berkata, _'Namaku Woo Bin. Kau tidak mengenalku tapi kau adalah appa biologisku. Wanita itu memintaku memberikan amplop ini padamu.'_

Dan _yah,_ mungkin buah tidak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Daniel mengalami hal yang sama seperti sang appa, Dennis. Tanpa akte kelahiran dan bukti DNA di dalam amplop pun, Daniel tidak akan pernah membantah keberadaan Woo Bin. _Toh,_ setelah putus pertunangan dengan Him Chan, dia memang sempat semakin terpuruk ke kehidupan amburadul-nya; minum, _marijuana,_ dan tentu saja, random ' _encounters' to pass the night._

Daniel menerima semua yang terjadi dengan ikhlas. Ia menyayangi Woo Bin sepenuh hati. Berusaha menjadi appa terbaik di dunia. Entah itu karena dirinya merasa senasib dengan sang aegya, ataukah karena rasa bersalah dari masa lalu yang masih menghantui hingga membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk bertanggung jawab. Entahlah.

"Ya sudah, lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, ne?"

Nada ringan dan lembut sang appa membuat kepala kecil Woo Bin terangkat. Wajah tampannya langsung dihiasi senyuman riang. " _Ne!_ Gumawoyo, Appa. Appa, lihat! Aku mengumpulkan semua kerikil unik ini di pantai! Appa harus melihat ikan-ikan kecil di sana. Mereka bergerombol menggigiti kakiku! Lalu... _blablabla~_ "

Dan begitulah, Daniel hanya bisa tersenyum, 'berkonsentrasi' mendengarkan celoteh-tanpa-henti sang putera. Untunglah, Woo Bin mungil dan pendiam yang ditemuinya 2 tahun lalu, telah berubah menjadi sesosok bocah tampan yang periang, sedikit _talkactive_ —kalau tidak ingin disebut cerewet. _Ah,_ mungkin ini adalah cara Tuhan menunjukkan pada Daniel kalau Beliau juga peduli dan menyayanginya; memberi orang sepertinya kesempatan ke dua? Menghadirkan Woo Bin sebagai matahari yang menyinari kegelapan, dan pelangi yang mewarnai hidupnya yang kelabu?

"Appa! Apa kau mendengarkanku?!"

 _Eum, God definitely bless him so much._

" _Kkkkk... ne, ne,_ appa mendengarmu, Lil' Guy~!"

#######\\(=^0^=)/#######

Kepulan awan putih berarak tipis, bagai mengapung, menghiasi hamparan langit biru. Dari balik jendela pesawat, Him Chan dapat membayangkan bagaimana hangatnya sinar mentari beserta lembutnya sapuan angin di luar sana. _Hmm..._ meski belum tiba di langit Korea, namun Him Chan sudah merasakan euforia antusias menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sesekali kaki kanannya akan bergerak, mengetuki sepatu ke lantai—hal yang diluar kesadaran selalu dilakukannya tiap kali merasa _excited._

 _"Baby, you're going to rock this plane with those tap!"_ celetuk Yong Guk bergurau. Membuat sang aegya yang tengah dipangku, tertawa heboh.

" _Hahaha,_ jangan konyol, Appa! Memangnya umma sekuat itu, apa, sampai-sampai bisa menggoyangkan pesawat sebesar ini!? _Kkkkk~_ "

 _"Ne, don't be silly,_ _ **Minie Appa~**_ _"_ Him Chan menambahkan sembari mencubit kecil pinggang Yong Guk, membuat namja itu terlonjak karena geli. Min Ki sepertinya tidak mau ketinggalan karena ikut pula menggelitiki sang appa. Membantu umma, pikirnya.

" _Hahaha, omo,_ Minie-ya? Kau bersekongkol dengan umma-mu?!"

Makhluk mungil yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum— _gummy_ lebar dan mata menyipit—tanpa mengiyakan, ataupun membenarkan 'tuduhan' Yong Guk padanya. Bahkan, dengan liciknya kedua tangan _baby fat_ Min Ki terulur pada Him Chan, meminta namja cantik itu menggendongnya. Dan tentu saja, keinginannya terpenuhi. _The Lil' Prince always get what he wants._

 _Err..._ manja?

Bukan salah Yong Guk. Bukan pula salah Him Chan. Keduanya hanya terlalu terobsesi untuk membuat Si Pangeran Kecil bahagia.

"Umma?"

" _Ne,_ Baby?"

"Benarkah kita akan bertemu haraboji?"

 _ **DEG.**_

"Minie harap, haraboji senang bertemu Minie. Karena Minie, sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu haraboji, Umma! _kkkkk~_ "

Him Chan tertegun. Di satu sisi dia ikut senang melihat keceriaan sang aegya, di sisi lain, ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau Dennis sudah memaafkan 'pengkhianatan' yang telah dilakukannya. Memang, Pria paruh baya tersebut meminta The Mato's kembali dan menginginkan kerja sama. Namun? Apakah dia sudah memaafkan Him Chan?

Maaf adalah sebuah kata bermakna simpel. Hanya saja, hati yang bersedia memaafkan bukanlah hal yang dengan mudah dapat manusia miliki. Bila memaafkan itu mudah, maka, kata 'dendam' tidak akan pernah ada. Ibarat halnya _yin_ dan _yang;_ di dalam kebaikan, terdapat cangkang yang buruk, dan di dalam keburukan, terdapat cangkang yang baik.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang kompleks. Apabila mereka tersakiti, maka, tiada satu pun di dunia ini yang mampu merubah dan membuat mereka lupa, kalau mereka pernah disakiti. Kata maaf memang simpel namun, memaafkan adalah hal sulit.

 _"Hei,"_ panggil Yong Guk khawatir. Dia melihat ekspresi termangu Him Chan dan tahu betul, apa yang saat ini tengah membebani pikiran namja cantik itu. Mengulurkan tangan, digenggamnya tangan kanan Him Chan, menautkan jemari mereka sambil berkata, "gwenchana, Baby. Aku dan Minie bersamamu. Kami semua bersamamu. Dan aku yakin, pria tua itu telah memaafkanmu. Kau putera-Nya. Kita tidak pernah bisa menyimpan kemarahan selamanya kepada seseorang yang telah kita anggap seperti darah daging sendiri. Dia sudah memaafkanmu. Percaya padaku."

Ekspresi sendu pada wajah cantik yang Yong Guk tatap berubah. Makhluk cantik itu tersenyum lembut, meski air mata menggenangi pelupuknya—haru. "Jinjja?" tanya-nya dengan suara bergetar.

" _Eum!_ Dia sangat menyayangimu, Hime."

"Minie juga menyayangi, Umma!" Si mungil tiba-tiba menimpali. Kedua tangannya langsung meraih leher Him Chan, memeluk, menjadikan leher jenjang itu sebagai pegangan, dan mengecup pipi putih tersebut lama. " _Muaach~!_ Umma jangan sedih lagi, _ne?_ "

 _Oh._

 _Ne,_ tentu saja Min Ki dapat merasakan kalau Him Chan tengah bersedih. Meskipun, dia tidak memahami apa yang menyebabkan sang umma tiba-tiba bersedih. Apapun itu, orang yang bersedih layak diberi kecupan serta pelukan hangat, bukan? Selama ini juga Min Ki mendapatkan hal itu dari orang tuanya.

 _"Kkkkk~ ne, ne, I love you too and more, My Baby."_ Balas memeluk serta mengecup berkali-kali wajah mungil Min Ki, Him Chan kemudian beralih menatap Yong Guk. Ia tersenyum saat namja tampan itu mengamati mereka dengan ekspresi damai serta mata yang sedikit berkaca. _**"And for the big baby...,"**_ menggantung kalimat, Him Chan meremas tangan yang menggenggamnya pasti dan menarik si pemilik untuk mendekat. _"Thank you, Gukie~"_

 _Chu~_

Ini hanyalah ciuman ringan. Bibir yang saling bertemu dan mengulum pelan. Namun, inilah kesempurnaan; dimana dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, berada dalam rengkuhan kedua tangannya.

 _Yah,_ inilah kesempurnaan.

 _"I love you both, My Babies~!_ _ **Always.**_ _"_

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(o.o)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

Him Chan mendongak, menutup kedua mata sembari menghirup udara segar yang berhembus di sekitar. _Heumh..._ persis seperti yang terakhir kali diingatnya. Korea. Seoul. Udara musim panas yang menyenangkan. Entah dirinya sedang mengigau. Kehangatan ini sedikit mengingatkan Him Chan akan Kalokairi.

"Siapa yang menjemput kita, Yong Guk Hyung?" tanya Dae Hyun penasaran. Kedua tangannya membimbing Zelo duduk di kursi panjang. Zelo membutuhkannya, terlihat dari hembusan nafas lega yang namja cantik bertubuh jangkung itu keluarkan saat tubuh belakangnya, akhirnya dapat menyender. "Komisaris Dennis?"

"Aku takut... kalau itu **bukan** dia."

Celetukan Zelo, dan tatapan nanarnya ke arah depan, membuat semua pasang mata ikut pula melakukan hal yang sama—penasaran akan apa yang tengah mata _doe_ Zelo perhatikan.

 _'Warning!'_

Benak seluruh The Mato's seakan meneriakkan hal yang sama begitu melihat sosok tampan bertubuh tinggi mendekati mereka. _Well,_ nyaris semuanya, kecuali Yong Guk yang langsung mendesis dan berdiri kokoh di depan Him Chan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

 _"Huft,_ _ **hello**_ _for you too, Bang Yong Guk."_ Daniel menyapa dengan enggan. "Akulah yang akan mengantar kalian ke markas The Mato's."

" _Oh,_ maksudmu, hari ini kau menjadi supir pribadi kami?"

 _ **Grrrrttkk...**_

 _Gimhae International Airport_ adalah tempat yang ramai. Banyak manusia berlalu lalang di sana, sibuk dengan obrolan mereka masing-masing. Namun, gigi Daniel yang saling bergemeletuk di antara mulutnya yang tertutup rapat, terlalu nyaring untuk dilewatkan. _God,_ apakah ini waktu yang tepat? Mereka akan menarik perhatian orang-orang! Bukankah seharusnya mereka segera meninggalkan bandara saat ini, mengingat status mereka sebagai buronan?

"Kau—"

 _"STOP!"_ Him Chan melompat berdiri di tengah-tengah keduanya. Menghentikan argumen childish Yong Guk dan Daniel. "Bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti ini?!"

"Aku **tidak** suka dia di sini, Hime."

" _Huh._ Kau pikir aku senang **kembali** melihat wajah angkuhmu itu!?"

"Beraninya k—"

 _"Gukie...!"_ tegur Him Chan, menggunakan nada yang terdengar seperti rengekan putus asa, dan... bibir bawahnya mencebik... _oh!_ Apakah makhluk cantik ini tengah menggunakan _aegyo_ untuk meluluhkan Yong Guk? Trik licik, _eoh_?! " _Please?_ Kita di keramaian, Minie Appa."

Menyerah.

Bagaimana Yong Guk akan bertahan bila dihadapkan pada aegyo dan panggilan 'sayang' itu?! Lambaian bendera putih tak kasat mata seolah berkibar di atas kepalanya. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa mendengus sinis, berbalik dengan langkah berat menuju kursi panjang yang Zelo tempati. _"Itu curang, Minie Umma...!"_ sungutnya pelan, berbisik cemberut.

Tubuh tinggi milik Zelo bergetar oleh kikikan tanpa suara. _"Yeah, sure it does,"_ timpalnya, semakin menambah kegalauan serta kerut di dahi sang leader.

Kita tinggalkan pemimpin 'garang' dari The Mato's terlebih dahulu, beralih pada Hime- _Nya,_ yang saat ini malah berpelukan erat dengan namja blasteran super tampan— _'dan memuakkan,'_ batin Yong Guk menambahkan—di sana.

" _Whoa,_ kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Chanie. _You managed to look much more gorgeous than back then~_ "

 _How smooth._

 _ **Too f*ckin'-smooth**_ _talking, Daniel Henney._

Him Chan langsung tertawa heboh, sementara Yong Guk? _Oh,_ namja itu mencapai puncak rekor ter- _childish_ -nya dengan berpura-pura mual, dan mengeluarkan suara layaknya seseorang yang akan muntah. Sayang, Daniel menganggap ledekannya sebagai angin lalu dan terus menatap lekat wajah Him Chan. _**Ugh.**_

"Dan! _Hahaha,_ omo! _That's totally gross and flattering me at the same time! Kkkkkk... How are you, Dan?_ "

" _I'm great._ Sedikit lebih tua..., tapi baik."

Si cantik terkekeh. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia dan Daniel tidak berbicara sesantai ini. Dulu, sebelum menjalin hubungan, mereka adalah teman yang akrab. Semuanya hanya berubah di luar kendali. Rasa frustasi yang memuncak itu, ditambah berbagai argumen yang selalu sukses membuat keduanya saling berteriak, bak mencekik tenggorokan masing-masing. Mungkin mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mungkin, mereka seharusnya tetap berteman saja.

 _"Where's the lil' one?"_ tanya Daniel, matanya nyalang menatap ke belakang Him Chan, melambaikan tangan akrab saat bertemu mata dengan anggota The Mato's yang lain—kecuali Yong Guk, tentu saja. " _Eum?_ Aku juga tidak melihat Young Jae. Dimana Young Jae? Jong Up juga."

"Mereka membawa Minie dan Yoojungie membeli es krim. Sebentar lagi juga, mereka kembali."

"Yoojungie? _They've got a daughter?_ "

"Ya. Kau harus melihatnya. Yoojungie sangat cantik dan manis. Seperti Young Jae."

"Membicarakanku?" Young Jae tiba-tiba menyerobot.

Entah bagaimana namja itu telah berdiri di antara mereka.

"Young Jae!" pekik Daniel riang, memberi namja bermata _doe_ tersebut pelukan erat. "Senang melihatmu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, Daniel-ssi. Senang kau masih mengingatku, ternyata."

"Jangan bercanda. Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu! Kudengar kau dan Jong Up me—"

 _"Umma~"_

Panggilan pelan itu menghentikan kata-kata menggebu Daniel. Matanya reflek turun, melihat sosok mungil mendekati mereka. _Omo!_ Rambut hitam legam, kulit putih berseri, dan bibir _pink_ kemerahan itu... Daniel mengenalinya! Reflek ia berjongkok, " _omona!_ Minie- _ya_?" sapanya heboh.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg..._

Min Ki hanya menatap nanar wajah tampan di depannya. Kau tentu tidak dapat mengingat seseorang saat kau masih bayi, bukan? "Ahjussi, _nuguya?_ "

Tersadar, Daniel menepuk jidatnya sendiri; merasa konyol karena tentu saja, Min Ki tidak akan mengingatnya! " _Hahaha... Mianhe,_ aku lupa. Kau pasti tidak mengingatku, _ne_? _Annyeong,_ Minie, aku Daniel. Dulu, waktu bayi, aku sering sekali menggendongmu."

Keterangan tersebut membuat _pouty lips_ si mungil berkerut, larut akan pikiran. _Aigo..._ apa makhluk mungil ini mencoba mengingat apa yang dilihatnya saat bayi, _eoh_?

 _"Jinjja?"_

" _Ne!_ Waktu itu kau masih _keciiiiiiil_ sekali. Kepalamu bahkan tidak lebih besar dari telapak tanganku," celoteh Daniel, mencoba meyakinkan sembari memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang lebar— _well,_ dari awal, ukuran telapak tangannya memang lebih besar dari orang Korea kebanyakan, sih.

Tapi, bukannya tertarik akan penjelasan Daniel, si mungil malah menatap takjub pada telapak tangannya. Kedua tangan _baby fat_ itu langsung memegangi tangan tersebut, menatapnya seolah tangan Daniel adalah bagian dari belalai(?) gajah yang selalu membuatnya _excited_ saat mengunjungi kebun binatang.

" _Whoaaa..._ Ahjussi! Tanganmu besar sekali!"

" _Kkkkk~ ne,_ tanganku memang besar."

Him Chan hanya menggeleng mendapati sang aegya malah tertarik dengan ukuran tangan Daniel dibanding mengenal pria itu. "Minie Baby? Bukankah kau seharusnya memperkenalkan dirimu pada Daniel Ahjussi, Baby?" tegurnya lembut.

" _Omo!_ Maafkan Minie, Ahjussi. _Annyeonghaseyo. Jae ireumeun, Bang Min Ki imnida. Bangapseumnida, Ahjussi!_ " Min Ki dengan _formal_ -nya memperkenalkan diri sembari melakukan _bow,_ bersikap layaknya orang dewasa dan segala macamnya. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat Daniel—yang pertama kali melihat kelucuan Min Ki—gemas dan langsung memberikan gusakan lembut di puncak kepala kecil itu.

 _"Gosh, you're so cute, Minie~! Nice to meet you too. Kkkkk~"_

"Minie- _ya_! _Huft,_ kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!"

Moon Jong Up datang. Wajah namja itu tampak lega, meski kerut frustasi masih terlukis nyata di keningnya. Gadis mungil dalam gendongan Jong Up seolah tidak terpengaruh akan kepanikan sang appa karena terus menyendoki es krim _strawberry_ dari _cup_ ke dalam mulut.

"Biar kutebak, kau **lagi-lagi** lengah dan 'tanpa sengaja' kehilangan Min Ki?" celetuk Young Jae, menebak dengan penuh percaya diri, berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, dan memberikan kecupan kilat pada salah satu pipi chubby milik Yoo Jung. Yeoja mungil yang dikecup akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian dari es krim. Tersenyum manis, saat melihat kehadiran sang umma dan langsung menyodorkan satu _scoop_ sendok es krim. Young Jae tentu saja dengan senang hati menerima pemberian tersebut. _"Thank you, Baby~"_ dendangnya, berbicara menggunakan suara yang dibuat-buat.

Sementara itu, Jong Up tampak sewot. Dia bukannya lengah! Dia memang tidak sengaja kehilangan Min Ki! Kenapa namja manis bermata _doe_ ini suka sekali menertawai keteledorannya, _eoh_!? _Err,_ tunggu, dia **tidak** teledor! Moon Jong Up hanya... kurang berhati-hati? _Ne!_ Kurang berhati-hati tidak sama dengan 'teledor'. Sama sekali.

" _Hi,_ Jong Up." sapaan Daniel setidaknya membuat pria bertubuh atletis—yang masih saja cemberut—di sana teralih dan berbalik menatapnya. "Apa kabar?"

" _Oh,_ Hyung! Kau datang! Kabarku baik, Hyung. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

" _Kkkkk~_ Aku juga, senang bertemu denganmu. _And..._ " Daniel beralih menatap Yoo Jung, _"hello, Lil' Princess~"_ sapanya lembut. Yeoja mungil dalam pangkuan Jong Up hanya balas menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Yoojungie Baby, ahjussi ini menyapamu," ucap Jong Up, menggoyang pelan sang _aegi_ dalam gendongannya. "Kau tidak ingin menyapanya juga, Baby?"

" _A-annyeong,_ Ahjucci..." bisik bibir mungil Yoo Jung pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Daniel tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah malu-malu si puteri kecil. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak memberi usapan lembut pada surai hitam legam panjang milik Yoo Jung; sedikit terpana karena helaian rambut di antara jemarinya jauh lebih lembut dari perkiraan. " _Whoa~_ Kau memiliki rambut yang sangat cantik, Yoojungie!"

Walaupun tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan pujiannya, namun Daniel senang, karena saat ini, Yoo Jung tidak lagi menyembunyikan wajah dan malah, melemparkan senyuman cemerlang padanya; mata melengkung membentuk bulan sabit..., serta _eye dimple..._ _ **Wow!**_ Senyuman gadis kecil ini sangat mirip dengan Him Chan, _eoh_?!

"Sebaiknya kita secepatnya pergi dari sini."

Dan Bang Yong Guk seakan membenci Daniel. Tunggu, dia **memang** membenci Daniel. Namja itu berkata tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya, melihat ke arah jam tangan, lalu berpaling ke arah pintu keluar bandara.

"Tempat ini tidak aman. Terlalu banyak kamera CCTV."

 _Oh._ benar juga.

Secepatnya menjauh dari keramaian, itu lebih baik.

"Baiklah. Ayo, mobilku di luar. Lagipula, Woobinie sudah terlalu lama menungguku di sana."

"Woobinie? **Pacarmu?** " tebak Him Chan dengan nada jahil sembari menyipitkan mata. Namun, apa yang berikutnya keluar dari mulut Daniel, membuat semua orang terperangah.

"Tidak. **Putera-Ku**."

#######\\(=^0^=)/#######

"Whoa, Hyung! Bagaimana kau membuatnya? Ajari Minie!"

" _Kkkkk~_ Ini mudah, Minie. Lihat, kau harus menarik telunjukmu ke sini..." Salah satu tangan Woo Bin menuntun telunjuk mungil itu, membuatnya menelusuri layar _ipad,_ membentuk lingkaran. Mata si pemilik telunjuk langsung melebar takjub saat warna biru mengikuti pergerakan telunjuknya.

" _Omo!_ Lihat, Hyung! _Gyaaaa~~_ "

" _Hahaha..._ _Nah,_ ayo kita membuat Pororo, Minie!"

"Ayo!"

Sepasang marbel hitam milik Him Chan, nyaris tidak berkedip saat memperhatikan pemandangan ceria—ia tidak bisa memutuskan di antara sinar mentari, atau perpaduan _unicorn_ dan _rainbow?_ —di kursi belakang _van._ Min Ki adalah bocah periang seperti biasanya namun, Him Chan tidak pernah melihatnya seakrab ini dengan seseorang yang baru dikenal. Dan... bocah bernama Woo Bin itu...

Him Chan sontak berbalik, menatap ke arah kursi pengemudi di depan, dimana namja blasteran super tampan bernama Daniel, tengah mengemudi dengan senyum damai seolah terpatri permanen di wajahnya. _Err,_ waktu jelas berpengaruh besar bagi sebagian orang.

"Jadi... Woo Bin benar-benar **putera-Mu?** "

" _Yeah._ Aku tidak berniat melakukan test DNA, sebenarnya, tapi appa memaksaku. Menurutnya, akan lebih baik jika aku benar-benar mencari tahu sebelum memutuskan untuk merawat Woo Bin. Dan _ya,_ hasil test menunjukkan kecocokan 99, 99%. Aku sudah menduganya."

 _Oh._

"Kau bahagia?" Entah kenapa Him Chan ingin memastikan hal itu. Semua orang pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Begitupula dengan Daniel.

" _Kkkk~ Ya,_ aku **sangat** bahagia, Chanie."

Senyuman lembut yang menatapnya dari kaca spion depan sekiranya cukup menjawab kekhawatiran Him Chan, membuatnya mau-tidak-mau mengulum senyum dan mengangguk sekilas sebagai gestur 'bangga' atas apapun perubahan yang telah Daniel lakukan dalam hidupnya. Namja itu sepenuhnya berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Itu bagus. Appa mereka pasti... **bangga.**

 _Deg._

"Dan?" panggil Him Chan ragu.

 _"Ne?"_

Him Chan menelan gumpalan tak kasat mata yang mendadak menggumpal di dasar tenggorokannya, menarik nafas dalam, lalu berkata, "bagaimana... kabar appa?"

 **Akhirnya.**

Akhirnya, satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di benaknya selama beberapa tahun belakangan, terucap sudah. Apakah Dennis baik-baik saja? Apakah dia masih seorang _workaholic,_ yang terus-menerus bekerja hingga lupa akan waktu? Apakah dia makan dengan benar? Apakah... Dennis merindukannya? Menanyakan kabarnya?

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak kau **cari tahu sendiri** , Chanie?"

 _ **DEG.**_

 _... what?_

"Kita sudah sampai." Daniel berujar sembari menunjuk dengan bibir ke arah samping kanan Him Chan. Secara tidak langsung meminta makhluk cantik itu untuk menengok ke sana. "Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada appa."

Kata-kata Daniel tidak lagi bisa Him Chan dengar. Segala indera di tubuhnya mendadak beku. Bahkan, ia menahan nafas seketika. Bagaimana tidak, bila di luar sana... 3 meter jaraknya, tepat di depan pintu pagar berteralis putih...

 _Deg,_

... Dennis berdiri, menatap ke arah mobil yang mereka naiki.

 _Deg,_

Seolah ia dapat melihat keberadaannya dari balik kaca film.

 _ **Deg!**_

Mata mereka terkunci. Mungkinkah?

"Hyung, apa yang kau tunggu?!" Zelo berseru dari belakang, menyadarkan ketermanguan Him Chan. Marbel hitam makhluk cantik itu menatap sang maknae nanar. Keraguan, serta rasa takut, nyata tergambar di sana.

"Bila aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan ragu untuk keluar."

 _Zelo._

"Pergilah. Temui appa-Mu, Hyung."

 _Jong Up._

"Beliau pasti juga merindukanmu."

 _Young Jae._

"Apa perlu kami menggotongmu turun dari mobil, Hyung?"

 _Dae Hyun._

Air hangat langsung menyengati kelopak mata si cantik; menggenangi, namun enggan jatuh.

 _Grep~_

Tangan kirinya yang diremas erat, membawa fokus perhatian si cantik untuk menoleh ke arah yang sama.

 _ **Bang Yong Guk.**_

Namja itu tersenyum cemerlang; _gummy,_ dan mata yang melengkung bak bulan sabit.

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

 _Sret~_

Menyingkirkan poni Him Chan, Yong Guk mendekat...

 _Cup~_

... dan mengecup dahi putih tersebut lama.

"Pergilah, Hime. Dia sudah memaafkanmu."

 _Tes..._

Setitik kristal bening jatuh membasahi salah satu pipi Him Chan. Namun Yong Guk dengan cepat menyapunya. Ia tersenyum, dan mengisyaratkan melalui gedikan dagu, agar namja cantik tersebut keluar.

Him Chan mengangguk cepat—mengiyakan tanpa suara karena tidak mempercayai mulutnya sendiri untuk berbicara.

 _Cklek~_

Begitu pintu _van_ dibuka, si cantik langsung turun, menapakkan kedua kaki di daratan berkerikil hanya untuk berdiri di sana—terpaku. Sementara Dennis masih berdiri di tempatnya. Hanya matanya lah yang menunjukkan reaksi, sesekali bergerak gelisah, lalu berkedip. Ia tidak berubah, Him Chan dapat menyimpulkan. Dennis tetaplah pria paruh baya yang tampan, penuh kharisma, dan tangguh.

Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali bobot tubuhnya.

Dennis terlihat lebih kurus.

 _Tik,_

 _Tik,_

 _Tiiiiiiiiikkkk..._

Lama keduanya hanya berdiri diam, di dalam keheningan mereka saling mencoba membaca, memahami apa yang benak masing-masing tengah pikirkan. Tapi, _hei!_ Siapa yang menikmati permainan telepati?! Mereka bukan manusia super!

 _"Huft..."_ Dengan kentara Dennis menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau hanya akan berdiri di sana, **atau** memeluk pria-tua-berisik yang telah merindukan anak-keras-kepala-Nya setelah sekian lama ini?"

 _Deg~_

Hanya itu.

Him Chan tidak perlu ditegur dua kali dan langsung berjalan cepat—nyaris berlari—menyongsong sang appa.

 _Greb~_

Ia memeluk pria paruh baya tersebut luar biasa erat.

 _"Hiks~"_

Dan menangis.

"M – _hiks!_ **Mianhe, Appa.** _Hiks..._ "

~~~~~~~~\\(=^0^)/\\(o.o)/\\(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~

 **OMAKE**

 _Tep,_

 _Tep,_

 _Tep~_

Sesosok namja cantik berbibir penuh, berjalan mengendap-endap. Kedua tangannya memegangi _foil_ (pedang yang berbentuk langsing, lentur, dan ringan, berujung bulat, yang biasanya selalu digunakan dalam permainan anggar) bak seorang kesatria samurai. Cara yang sangat salah, sebenarnya, karena _foil_ seharusnya dipegang dengan sangat anggun menggunakan satu tangan.

 _"Humm... humm... hmmm~"_

Senyuman simpul terkulum di dalam mulut si cantik, membuat bibir _pouty pink_ -kemerahannya semakin berkerut, dikala kedatangan rahasianya di dalam ruangan persegi berdinding kaca itu disambut oleh suara gumaman berdendang. Si pendendang, yang saat ini membelakanginya—terlalu sibuk memperhatikan lembaran kertas di tangan—sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran makhluk cantik tersebut di sana.

 _Sat._

 _Foil_ diacungkan tinggi. Ujung bulatnya menekan belakang leher dari sosok tinggi yang membelakangi si cantik.

" **Kekuasaan atau hati.** Mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Pertanyaan retorik.

"Bolehkah aku memilih keduanya? Apalah artinya berkuasa tanpa hati. Tanpa hati, aku tidak akan bisa mencintaimu. Tanpa kekuasaan, aku tidak yakin appa-Mu yang angkuh itu mau merelakan putera kesayangan-Nya untuk hidup melarat bersamaku. Kau tahu itu, **Bang Min Ki**."

 _Checkmate._

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu bahkan tidak berbalik untuk mengenali namja cantik yang mengacungkan pedang anggar padanya.

 _"Huft!"_ Min Ki, si cantik, menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menurunkan _foil._ "Kau sangat serakah, **Woo Bin Henney**. Kau tidak pernah memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan. Kau bahkan memutuskan _honeymoon_ kita nanti di dua tempat berbeda benua sekaligus, karena tidak mau memilih salah satu darinya. Kau sangat serakah!" dengusnya jengkel.

 _"Kkkkk~"_

Terdengar kikikan terhibur.

 _Oh,_ lihatlah, namja tinggi berwajah tampan itu, Woo Bin, malah terkikik saat Min Ki mengomelinya, _eoh_? Benar-benar.

 _"Yah!"_

 _"Hahahaha..."_ Tertawa heboh, Woo Bin akhirnya berbalik, hanya untuk meraup tubuh tinggi kurus Min Ki ke dalam rengkuhan seerat mungkin. " _Mianhe, mianhe...,_ Baby. Kau jangan marah lagi, _ne~_? Aku hanya merasa kita berdua pantas mendapatkan _honeymoon_ itu. Kau tahu apa yang selama ini kulalui hanya untuk mendapatkan restu dari appa-mu?!"

Meski memasang wajah cemberut, namun Min Ki balas memeluk erat namja tampan yang telah resmi menjadi tunangannya sejak 5 bulan yang lalu ini. Woo Bin pantas mendapatkan pelukan erat. Terlebih setelah 'apa' yang baru saja dikatakannya.

 _Ne,_ mereka—terlebih Woo Bin—memang sulit sekali mendapatkan restu. Appa-Nya Tersayang, Bang Yong Guk, bukanlah seseorang yang semudah itu memberikan kata _'ya'_. Bagi sang appa, tidak ada satupun namja di dunia ini yang pantas untuknya. Namun Min Ki sangsi. Dia sangat yakin kalau appa-Nya, **sengaja** mempersulit Woo Bin. Mengingat kalau appa Woo Bin, Daniel, memiliki semacam hubungan khusus dengan umma-Nya dulu.

" _Arra, arra,_ kau menang. Puas?"

" _Kkkk~_ Tidak." Woo Bin sekuat tenaga menahan sudut bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum saat marbel cokelat milik Min Ki menatapinya tidak percaya. _Aigoo~_ tunangan siapa makhluk cantik ini, _eoh_?

"Tidak sebelum..." Woo Bin melanjutkan, hanya untuk menggantungnya demi mendekati wajah cantik Min Ki.

 _Cup!_

Dan mengecup _pouty lips_ tersebut kilat.

"... sebelum aku mengecupmu~"

"Huh!" Sebuah dengusan langsung si cantik keluarkan. _"Ha ha ha. So smooth, Mr. Henney. You're so cheesy."_

 _"But I'm your cheesy bag, right~?"_ balas Woo Bin _cheeky,_ tersenyum selebar mungkin hingga _gummy_ -nya nyaris terlihat. Mau menyaingi Min Ki, _eoh_?

 _"Ewh. That's totally gross!"_ pekik si cantik geli, mendorong tubuh tegap yang memeluknya secara serampangan agar menjauh. "Sudahlah. Ayo ke rumah. Appa-ku ingin berbicara denganmu."

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg..._

Hening.

Woo Bin yang tadinya sempat tertawa, mematung seketika. _Wae?_

 **"Hanya. Berdua."** Si cantik menambahkan dengan suara yang sengaja dipelankan.

 _Oh._ Tentu saja.

Woo Bin sangat-teramat-takut dengan Bang Yong Guk, ingat?

Berbicara, empat mata, bersama seseorang yang kau takuti setengah mati?

 _Oh, God!_

"M-memangnya a-apa yang Yong Guk Appa ingin bicarakan denganku, Minie?"

 _Ne,_ namja tampan itu bergetar.

Sayangnya, Min Ki dengan santainya mengangkat bahu sembari melangkah pergi. "Entahlah. Appa hanya menyuruhku menyampaikannya padamu."

Tidak ingin tertinggal, Woo Bin berlari menyusul. "Minie! Kau harus menemaniku nanti!" rengeknya begitu tiba di samping si cantik.

"Aku tidak bisa, Binie...! Appa ingin berbicara denganmu empat mata. Mana mungkin aku menemanimu!? Kau mau, kalau nanti appa-ku marah? Kau tahu, 'kan, appa-ku sangat membenci pengecut?"

 _Tsk!_

Kedua bahu Woo Bin sontak turun. Ia pasrah. Apa yang Min Ki katakan memang benar. Akan lebih baik kalau dalam waktu dekat ini, dia tidak bermain-main dengan emosi Yong Guk. Bisa-bisa... pernikahannya dengan Min Ki, yang hanya tinggal menghitung minggu..., batal. _Omo,_ _ **NO!**_

Frustasi membuat namja tampan itu menggusaki rambutnya kacau. " _Ugh!_ Kenapa appa-Mu itu sangat galak, sih, Minie?! Adikmu, Bobby, juga sama saja! Dia sering sekali mem- _bully_ -ku bersama appa-mu!"

" _Kkkk,_ Mereka hanya terlalu menyayangiku, Honey~"

"Chanie Umma juga sangat menyayangimu. Tapi, dia bersikap baik padaku! _Huh,_ sungguh ironis karena wajah adikmu sangat mirip dengan Chanie Umma, sementara sifatnya? _Damn, He's your dad's copy-cat! And look at his body! God, I'm so sure that the kid on some steroid th –_ _ **Awh!**_ " Woo Bin terpekik. Sebuah geplakan tepat mendarat di belakang kepalanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Bang Min Ki, tunangannya yang cantik ini!? " _Yah!_ Minie-ya, _appo~!_ "

Namja cantik yang direngeki telah berhenti melangkah, menatap Woo Bin tajam sembari berkacak pinggang. " _Appo? You deserved it._ Kau lupa kalau Bobby itu adalah dongsaeng-Ku? Aku hyung-Nya! Tentu saja, saat ada yang menjelek-jelekkan adikku, aku akan langsung membelanya! Kau tahu itu!?"

 _ **Wow.**_

 _The angry, diva like Bang Min Ki is..._ _ **something**_ _._

 _Like mother, like son(?), eoh?_

"Aku tidak menjelek-jelekkan adikmu, Baby~! Aku hanya merasa kemiripan Bobby dan Chanie Umma sangat disayangkan. Umma-mu itu sangat... _WOW~!_ "

Ekspresi Woo Bin saat mengatakan _'wow'_ karena kehabisan kata-kata, terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah bermimpi. _What the... Damn!_ Jangan katakan kalau saat ini tunangannya tengah mengkhayalkan sosok umma-Nya!? " _Yah!_ Katakan dengan jujur. Apa menurutmu, umma-ku cantik?" tanya Min Ki menyelidik.

" _Ne!_ Tentu saja! Umma-mu sangat cantik, Baby. Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang berusia hampir setengah abad, masih terlihat begitu mempesona seperti Chanie Umma?! _Oh~_ "

Min Ki _face-palmed._

 _'Woo Bin Philip Henney,_ _ **you're death!**_ _'_

 _Sret!_

Secara tiba-tiba si cantik berbalik. Ia hendak melangkah pergi jika saja suara kebingungan Woo Bin tidak memanggilnya.

"Babe? Kau mau kemana?"

"Menemui appa!" jawab Min Ki ketus, tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan wajah.

" _Omo!_ Kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemaniku menemuinya?" Woo Bin berkata sumringah, tidak menyadari perubahan aura di sekitar sang kekasih.

" _ **Ani.**_ Aku ingin menyampaikan padanya kalau dalam waktu 7 bulan ke depan, dia akan menjadi seorang **haraboji**."

 _Tep, tep, tep, tep~_

Hanya itu.

Kaki jenjang si cantik secepat mungkin melangkah pergi.

 _1 detik,_

 _2 detik,_

 _... 3—_

"BANG MIN KI! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! APPA-MU **AKAN** MEMBUNUHKU!"

Teriakan Woo Bin begitu melengking. Horor. Sayangnya, Bang Min Ki seolah berlagak tidak peduli dan terus berjalan menjauh, mendekati gedung parkir.

"BABE! KAU MARAH? APA SALAHKU?! BABY!"

Hari itu Woo Bin Henney mendapat sebuah pelajaran berharga.

 _ **DO NOT EVER**_ _messing around with the pregnant Bang Min Ki._

 **FIN**

A/N: Don't forget 2 vote 4 BAP on the music show, okay?! They DESERVED it! Send Our Boys with so many love that u have^^ & 4 all of The Readers-nim that still has somekind of patient 2 waited 4 this story 2 finish. THANK U, GUYS!^3^=)/ BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIIIIIM!*0*)/


End file.
